Persona: Fool's Epiphany
by DominicanAir21
Summary: What would you do to make your deepest, darkest wishes a reality? Arriving to Tokyo, Narukami hopes for a normal College experience, but a surprise awakening in the Velvet Room demands an alteration of plans. Can he, along with the mysterious Arisato, stoic Amano and ballistic Madea discover the truth behind the seemingly random events, or will they run out of time.
1. Chapter 1: An Unpredictable Beginning

Chapter 1

**An Unpredictable Beginning **

"We as humans are full of unpredictable emotions that logic alone cannot solve."

James T. Krik

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

**[Time: 9:30 am]**

**March 25, 2014**

**Location: Akasaka District (Hotel room) **

* * *

"**Ring," "ring,"** **"ring."**

That was the sound of his alarm clock ringing...30 minutes late!?

Yu raised his head to look at the cause of the noise. He had woken up 30 minutes later than he originally planned (damn, alarm clock!) and was running late for item one on his to do list, which began at 10:00 am. Yu prided himself on always being on time for an appointment or event. He quickly hopped out of bed and began his usual morning rituals.

The room he was staying in was about the size of an average living room. To the right was a door leading to the bathroom which was also fairly large. To the left was a counter, a mirror above said counter and a plasma television next to it. The main attraction of the room was the king-sized bed that was positioned to the center. How much did it cost to stay in this hotel-room? Yu didn't know. When he first arrived in Tokyo needing a place to stay, his parents had arranged everything. How? He had no idea. On top of being workaholics they were also very well-known and had a wide social circle around the world. Their many talents were in demand all over and usually required a lot of traveling. He wouldn't be surprised if they called an acquaintance from the hotel and pulled a couple strings.

When he was fully dressed and had doubled-checked if he had all his necessities for going out (wallet, cellphone, and watch) it was exactly 10:00 am. By the time Yu was where he needed to be, he would extremely tardy. Item one on his to do list was the most vital thing he had planned today. A tour at his soon-to-be school: The _**University of Tokyo**_.

Without time to waste, he quickly notified the front desk of the hotel of vacancy of his room. As he walked down the steps of the hotel, he couldn't resist another glance at the majestic and timeless architecture. The hotel looked like a traditional Japanese temple, but modernized. On the ground there were stone steps that led to the entrance doors. In full view there was a healthy looking landscape of green grass and tall trees to the side of the steps. Further back was a rock formation that dispersed crystal blue water to a nearby pond.

Yu smiled. _This has got to be the best hotel I've ever been to_, he thought. His smile turned to a frown when a distant memory resurfaced. _Second best_, he hastily added and then went on his way.

**0000000000**

From the **_Akasaka district_** to Tokyo U by train it would take, Yu estimated, half an other options of transportation were bus, taxi, and walking. It would take hours walking since he wasn't too familiar with the area. Taxi or bus might have shown potential if the traffic wasn't so sluggish.

"Subway it is," he shrugged.

The train ride was uneventful, other than the fact that it was suffocating due to the mass amount of people on board.

* * *

**[Time: 10:30am]**

**Location: The University of Tokyo: Entrance gates**

* * *

The gates of Tokyo U were lacking a group of excited freshmen students. This could only mean they left without him. He sighed loudly, massaging the temples of his head. Today was proving to be as glorious as he imagined. **Note the sarcasm.**

Yu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly a couple of times to regain his composure. Feeling rejuvenated, he collected his wits. Since the tour began roughly half an hour ago, the other students couldn't be that far ahead, he hoped. Given how massive the school appeared, it would take time for an elaborate tour. With these thoughts in mind, a new resolve was formed. He would explore the school until founding the tour group. If he got lost or needed help with directions, there were bound to be other students who could direct him toward the right path.

Wielding all his courage, he took confident steps approaching the school. Here he would spend four years of his life transforming to an independent man who would step up, facing life's challenges. Here he would increase his worldly knowledge and become a better person. Here he would party and drink-like no other, study his ass off and meet a variety of people. _Probably not in that order though_, he thought logically.

His body was rattling with nervous excitement. Perhaps, not making the tour on time was more of a blessing than a curse. Now, he could freely explore to his without restrains. Yu represented the fool, and fools hated restriction. As a child, he had a rebellious streak, awakened when he was confined to one place for too long, was challenged, or was just told not to do something. Those were the most tempting. When his parents or babysitters would tell him he could not have this or that was not allowed, he would usually do the act anyway. He did not do it to be a bad disobedient child or for attention, but because of the limitations.

Of course, those urges were dormant and controllable for the current Yu Narukami; except, maybe, when current opportunities materialized. Parts of his brain, the logical parts, beckoned him not follow through with his makeshift idea and instead wait until they returned. While it went against all his instincts, he decided to do what the smart side of his brain instructed. Yu saw a nearby bench unoccupied near the entrance of the school. He decided to wait there.

With nothing to do, he pulled out his cellphone. It was a basic flip-phone (with not many note-worthy features) that Yu had grown accustomed to, because its simple charm. He checked his list of contacts:

• Ai Ebihara

• Chie Satonaka

• Daisuke Nagase

• Kanji Tatsumi

• Kou Ichijo

• Nanako Dojima (Lil Sis)

• Naoki Konishi

• Naoto Shirogane

• Raijin Narukami (Father)

• Rise Kujikawa

• Ryotaro Dojima (Uncle)

• Sayoko Uehara

• Teddie

• Yosuke Hanamura

• Yukiko Amagi

• Yuri Narukami (Mother)

A large factor of the people on his contacts list were important friends he had made during an eventful stay at a rural town called **Inaba**. When Yu first moved to Inaba, mysterious murders began taking place. There were rumors of a channel on television airing only at midnight called the **Midnight channel**. The rumor was that if you stared at a turned-off TV screen at midnight you would see your soul mate. Yu had heard the rumor from a fellow student, _**Chie Satonaka**_, while hanging out with **_Yosuke Hanamura_**. He decided to try it, mostly because Chie's begging, for himself. At the time, Yu was staying at his uncle's home, _**Ryotaro Dojima**_ with his daughter, and Yu's "Lil Sis",**_ Nanako Dojima_**.

When he attempted the rumor, it ended up with him hearing voices, almost falling inside his TV and then banging his head on a nearby table. Yu mentally blamed Chie for that incident. When the three talked about what they saw the next day, Yosuke and Chie laughed at his story of _almost falling into the TV_, shrugging the notion as his imagination. Yu cringed at the thought. If he had imagined that incident, where would have he ended up? Despite the sharp foot steps approaching, Yu continued to savage through his past memories.

"Excuse me," said the person in a low voice.

He jerked his head up to meet the frosty-blue eyes of attractive female. She had long flowing blond hair, and a diamond-shaped face. Her height, increased by black heels, was roughly 5'6 and she wore a buttoned white dress shirt with bluish-black jeans. Stating the obvious, she was what Teddie would call, a rawr-beauty. Yu noticed the girl's shifting stance, from his staring, so he averted his eyes. He hoped the blush on his face wasn't too noticeable.

"I'm sorry, I was sort of daydreaming and didn't notice you," he said.

The girl chuckled nervously and he took it as an invitation to look her way. Making eye-contact, a hint of red flashed over her pale face. Now she averted her eyes and faced the gates of Tokyo U. "A-Are you a student waiting for a tour?"

"Yea, I missed the first tour..."

The girl nodded and kept her eyes trained on the gate. An awkward silence hovered over them for a few moments.

"I missed the tour because my alarm clock went off 30 minutes late. I felt like chucking it against the wall," Yu said, sheepishly. If the girl heard his tale she wasn't amused. Her passive facade was still trained on the gate. Yu sighed. He hoped to ease some of the awkward tension in the air. Then, when he least expected, the girl let out small giggles that escalated into a hysterical laughter.

"Chuck... alarm clock... Ha..haha..hahaha! **Snort**, hahaha."

He was flash banged. Just a moment ago the girl was like a petrified rock, and then she burst into a crazy laughing spree. Did he hear a _snort_ between all that laughter? It was too much for him and he joined the girl, laughing.

Regaining his wits, he stood from the bench. He noted the height difference, with him towering over her. Ceasing her giggles, the girl took a wobbly step back, probably due to her heels, as if afraid of him. She was obviously hesitant to interact with him, but if she had information about the tour, he needed to know.

_First things first_, he thought, _Introductions._

He straightened out his back, smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yu Narukami. Starting April, I'll be a student here. Nice to meet you."

The girl looked bewildered for a moment, but that faded into embarrassment. "O-oh I'm s-sorry! My...my names Liza Zimmerman. I'll be a student teacher here starting April!"

"Student teacher?"

"Um... Yea... I mean yes!"

"I see...Um...about the tour?"

Her eyes went wide, mouth open, forming a small O. It reminded him of a goldfish. A very attractive goldfish, he might add. "I-I'm sorry! I was assigned as the back-up tour guide for late students, I sorry if I wasted your t-time."

She faced him, but her eyes were downcast, staring at her own feet. Somehow, it made Yu a little self-conscious. Add to the fact he still had his hand stretched out for a hand shake he probably wouldn't receive. He let his arm return to his side. _Is there something on my face, or is my clothing repulsive_? He wondered.

Reflecting, he left his hotel room in a rush. Was it possible, just maybe, he mix-mashed his attire, wearing something inappropriate? But did he even own something that would make a student teacher cringe at the sight of him?

Then as if a light bulb, in his mind, flashed on, Yu realized he did posses one article of clothing that could best be described as perverted... It was a T-shirt with a youthful girl wearing a pink nurse outfit several sizes too small for her. In the illustration, she was on her knees and her thighs were spread apart. Lastly, in her hands was a gigantic medical needle with the point in between the space her spread knees had provided. The illustration (while not showing anything too graphic) left little to the imagination. The horrible abomination was a gift, or payback, from his best friend, Yosuke, after Yu had made a few teasing remarks about his taste in women. That was about two years ago, and now he was dealing with the aftermath of his teasing. If Yu was wearing that T-shirt, accidentally, he would personally buy the earliest ticket to Inaba and kick Yosuke's nurse-loving ass!

Yu, again, was lost in deep thought. He didn't notice that Lisa, or Ms. Lisa, standing near the entrance, calling his name or her returning to fetch him. "H-hey...are you ok."

She seemed worried. Blinking, Yu returned from his daydreams of snapping a person's, Yosuke's, arm without consequence. "Huh?"

"M-maybe you should go home and rest. You seem to be s-spacing out a lot."

He winced. Today, he been lost in thought too many times. "No, uh, I'm ok. I'm just a bit nervous about starting school."

Ms. Lisa beamed a smile at his response. "No need to fret! I may be a student teacher starting April, but I'm also very nervous. S-so I can s-somewhat relate!"

Yu smiled. She was trying to ease his imaginary worries by trying to relate with him on their similar situations. She was a compassionate person. "Thank you, Ms. Lisa. I feel a bit more composed knowing someone can relate to my current dilemma," he said with a smile. "And you can let go of sleeve now. I won't daydream anymore."

A few seconds passed until she finally comprehended. Her eyes kept darting, back and forth, from his face to the sleeve she was tugging. "Aaahh! I-I'm sorry! It was just that you were like a s-statue, and I without r-realizing it was tugging your arm," she said rapidly, jumping back.

"No need to apologize. I should thank you in fact. If it weren't for you I'd still standing like a totem pole for who knows how long! So, thank you, Ms. Lisa, for waking me up sort of speak."

It had the intended effect, as Ms. Lisa was awed by his speech, and red around the cheeks. "W-wow...Your welcome." She was now calm and collected when she spoke. "O-ok! Enough dilly-dallying. We got a tour we should begin, right? Wouldn't want to be here all night," she said with the authority of a real teacher.

_If it's with you, I wouldn't mind staying here all night_, was the immediate answer in his mind. Thankfully, he bit down on his tongue before any unconscious thoughts escaped his mouth. _Was I just about to hit on my teacher? Well student teacher, but still!_ He thought exasperated. He shook his head to dispel the thought. Today he'd been having too many strange thoughts.

"Hmm... Y-Yu-kun," she said.

"Yes, Ms. Lisa?"

"W-well... I'm not a teacher y-yet ...so I'd prefer it if you'd d-drop the Ms."

"R-right. O-ok...Lisa-san?"

She faced him, smiling. "C-come on, youngster! You're too s-slow!"

Yu chuckled. College hadn't even started yet, but he already had meet an interesting person - a student teacher to be exact. What else awaited him when school officially started?

"Coming!"

Apparently, she was fast in heels. As Yu ran, he took a moment to reassess his clothing. He sighed in relief. He wore a white T-shirt, without illustrations, black pants and brown loafers. His typical summer-time outfit. _Looks like Yosuke's happy-time hand won't be in a cast_, he thought humorously.

**0000000000**

Yu was more than a little thankful that he listened to the smart side of his brain today. If he had actually gone through with his makeshift idea, they would have had to send a search team. _**No sarcasm intended.**_

The University of Tokyo's prestigious reputation was only matched by its vastness in size. It had five campuses featuring their own libraries, plazas, gymnasiums, auditoriums, and facilities for each major area of study. Lisa, in his opinion, had been a great tour guide. Since Yu was a freshman, she escorted him to the Komaba campus. It was where all the freshmen and sophomores of Tokyo U would spend their college life. Yu learned that Tokyo U was the only university in Japan that had a two-year system of general education. While others students would find that system to be a drag, he was perfectly comfortable with it. He had no current plans for what he wanted to do in the future, much less a future career. An extra two-year would be plenty of time to find something. They visited every main building the Komaba campus had to offer: the Administration office, information education building, the Auditorium, campus plaza, library, the museum and gymnasiums. The most memorable site was the library, which was the second largest in Tokyo U. Lisa, also mentioned it was where she went during her free time. Once in a while, Lisa would drop random facts about the campus or fun facts as she called it.

"F-fun fact about the Komaba campus is that it was o-once called Komaba Meadows, w-which served as an h-hunting ground for the Tokugawa f-family. Who was were the Tokugawa's? I'm glad you asked!" Her eyes shined brightly, Yu noted, when discussing anything history related.

The rest of the tour consisted of visiting important landmarks at each individual campus. It required a lot of walking and bus rides.

(An important discovery was that **buses were available near every plaza**, so Yu wouldn't have to walk miles to get around.)

* * *

**[Time: 3:00pm]**

**Location: University of Tokyo (Hongo Campus)**

* * *

By far, the Hongo campus was the grandest. It featured the most historic attractions. One was being Tokyo U's best known landmark, the Akamon (The Red Gate).

"Wow...that's a big red gate," said Yu in a monotone voice.

Lisa giggled at his observation. "Is that all you s-see?"

Throughout the tour, Lisa loosened up and actually conversed. Her stammering lessened and, at times, she made, slight, eye contact. When there were no interesting buildings or landmarks visible, they exchanged insight on their life's. Lisa was a foreigner from America, which he already guessed, who decided to study aboard to be a history teacher. _Anytime he questioned her motives of studying abroad, she'd make quick excuses and changed the topic._ He decided to drop the subject from that point on. In the meantime, Lisa questioned his academic history and Interest in Tokyo U. She also asked about his abrupt morning and alarm-clock chucking habits, having still found it entertaining. The more they conversed, the more she reminded Yu of his friend, from Inaba: **_Yuikko Amagi._**

"Well, I understand that it's a historic landmark, but it doesn't seem too significant. Care to explain Lisa-san?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"P-Pay attention, Yu-kun! The Red Gate was built to welcome Yasuhime on her visit to the **Madea Family** In 1828. It's known as a national cultural treasure! Is that for s-significant e-enough?"

"Um, yes...I can see its importance now. Thank you Lisa-san."

Lisa smiled. She seemed to take pride in being able to answer his questions. While he knew the information he was asking, (due to self-research) he asked anyway. Anytime the twosome would come across a building or landmark, she would turn to face him with a puppy-dog look. He would usually asked a question then, because she seemed to enjoy explaining the history and purpose of each building and landmark.

"N-no need to thank me. I'm a teacher and it's my duty to t-teach," she proudly proclaimed.

Yu admired her passion and dedication for her career. It motivated him to discover something he could be passionate about as well.

"Ok! Since you've been such a g-good tourist," she said smiling," I've saved my favorite place for last!"

Yu raised an eyebrow. "Really...? Will I be surprised?"

"I-I bet anything you will!"

"...A drink then."

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "It's a bet right? If I'm surprised about this big finale of yours, I'll get you a drink, but if not you owe me one."

Her enthusiasm was instantly replaced with self-doubt. "W-well, I don't know. I-I mean it's my f-favorite place, but... you may not like it," she said barely audible. Yu was shocked. Moments ago, Lisa was as happy as Teddie, a friend from Inaba, when he talked about scoring; the next she was as crestfallen as Teddie, once again, when he got rejected. "Hey...Lisa-san have — have some confidence! I've enjoyed everywhere you shown me so far. If this last place is your favorite... I bet...no, I know I'll be amazed."

For the next minute and a half, Lisa was like a Medusa victim or like a statue. Her head was hung down and her eyes foggy. It reminded him of how she acted during their first interaction in front of the school. In the beginning, he thought Lisa disliked him. His assumption changed during the tour as she began to smile and converse, so he shrugged it off, figuring she was rather reserved. Now, he pondered if Lisa lacked self-confidence.

Yu bit his bottom lip and contemplated a response.

* * *

**A**) _Tell her he was joking around about the bet._

**B**)_ be more assertive and tell her not to be such a baby._

**C**) _Give her more positive reinforcement that her favorite place would rock!_

**D**) _Be an asshole, and walk away._

* * *

He had to choose wisely. This was a critical moment, and his choice of words could either lift her spirits or depress her even further.

"I-I want a Ramune."

"...Wha?"

Without missing a beat, she repeated, "I want a Ramune."

Yu looked at her in disbelief. "Were you just thinking about what drink you'd like?"

Lisa titled her head. "Y-Yea, why?"

His mouth opened involuntarily._ Here I was thinking I've said something stupid and made her depressed. Well, at least I won't have the pressure of having to choose the right thing to say. I've always hated those moments._

"I-Is something wrong?" Lisa asked with concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just — just wondering where they sell drinks around here," he said lamely.

"Oh! Don't worry; they sell some not too far from our destination. Come on!"

**0000000000**

Her big finale was the most surprising thing all day. They were at the Sanshiro pond in the center of the Hongo campus. The pond had been a common topic during his self-research. Every website, article, and magazine he read offered the same information about the pond. That it was beautiful and deserved a visit. Yu was interested in checking it out for himself, but he only semi-believed the stories of its beauty. He was a common follower of the old saying: never take anything at face value. But this pond in front of him made he want to tell that saying, _get bent!_

The pond was shaped like a heart. The water was mucky like a dark emerald color (probably due to pigeon droppings) that only added to its beauty. Because of its color, the pond showed a mirror like reflection. Surrounding the pond itself, was a scenery of green trees that were everywhere, high and low. Yu was captivated. He had moved all over Japan, but had never seen anything that could compare to this single pond.

"Amazing...isn't it."

Yu flinched. He had been so lost in the view that he had forgotten Lisa's presence.

"No doubt about it. You completely won this bet. I think I owe you two drinks now Lisa-san."

Lisa let out a heartfelt laugh that sounded like music to his ears. There was a silence that followed after that, but it was blissful and relaxing. He looked at her. In the sunlight, she appeared to glow with her hair shining golden. She turned to face him. Stormy grey eyes met frosty blue. Yu was expecting a quick evasion, from Lisa, when they made eye-contact. But, that didn't happen.

One second passed. Then two, three, four seconds, until time became irrelevant.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, losing themselves. It was at that moment, his mind slowed, allowing instincts to take over. Slowly, he began taking cautious steps toward her. Lisa stood her ground. Her eyes were foggy. Yu was three feet away. He tilted his head, asking permission to advance. The only hint received was the her widening of her eyes. So, he advanced, closing the distance. What occurred next was something neither had expected. It was the equivalent of a stampede of rhinos, running through a library. His cell phone rang.

It was the trigger Yu needed to return from Lala land. He was taking his next step, which would place him directly in front of Lisa, until he tried to stop. It resulted in disaster. Somehow he lost his footing and tripped. Lisa, standing in front of him, went down as well. Mid-fall, he managed to wrap his arms around her waist and head protectively. It wouldn't fully null the damage, since she would hit the ground first, but at least lessen it.

**THUD!**

Yu immediately checked on Lisa. "Lisa-san, you ok?"

No replay. Frantic, with worry, he carefully unhooked his arms from her and propped himself up with his hands. It looked like he was doing push-ups. Lisa, directly under him, blinked like she had woken from a stupor.

"Lisa-san are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head hesitantly.

He sighed in relief. _Thank goodness_.

He sneaked another peek at the girl. Her lips were arranged in a frown, her body was trembling, and her eyes were mixed with sadness and hatred. To say Yu was surprised was an understatement. He never imagined such a hateful expression was possible for her. He was about to stand up and help Lisa to her feet, until a sharp pain exploded near his private sector.

Almost simultaneously, Yu rolled off Lisa, groaning in pain. Rolling on the ground dulled the pain a bit. In the back of his mind he could hear Yosuke yelling **critical hit to the nads!**

_What the hell was that!?_

In the mid-fit of his uncontrollable rolling, he caught a glimpse of Lisa still on the ground; with her right knee in a perfect 45 degree angle. Yu had found his culprit. While he wanted to be mad her for the excruciating pain he was experiencing, he couldn't. He would be a hypocrite. It was his fault that they had tripped first; furthermore, she could have been hurt. Neglecting the pain, he stood wobbly. Lisa was on her feet, dusting herself off like nothing had happened. Very gently Yu called her name.

"Lisa-san —" he was cut off when said girl unexpectedly walked up and slapped his right cheek, hard.

Yu was officially flabbergasted. As he nursed his injured face, he watched, helplessly, as Lisa sprinted away. In all the confusion and pain he had just experienced, a random observation popped to mind. "Wow, she can run fast in heels."

**0000000000**

Yu was not feeling the love. After his teacher had mutilated him, and his pain subsided; he checked his cellphone for the missed call that resulted in his misfortune. The caller had been his mother, Yuri Narukami. Yu wasn't sure how to react to the turn of events. His mother never, ever, **_EVER_** had time to call him, and the moment she actually did; he received a bruised face and damaged goods. _Parents_, he thought dryly.

When Yu called back his mother it ended with him having another injury, exploded eardrums. Her hyperactive voice boomed through his cellphone, leaving him to wonder if it were on speaker.

"Yuuuuuu! Baby, how are you? I bet your doing fine, right? I hope you like the hotel room your father and I got for you! A friend of ours really hooked us up! Ok, I know your probably busy with your tour at school (Yu winced when he heard that), but I've got a reallllly important message! Your dad and I bought a house in the area, and we want you to visit. There's also someone we'd like you to meet! Soooo, please come over by, let me think, 7:00 pm. No later! I'm going to text you the address. It'll be my first time texting, so don't expect much! Bye, baby and before I forget, congrats on your entry into Tokyo U! Your father and I are so proud!"

The shorten version of her message, in his mind, was: the hotel room was free, hope your tour was satisfactory, we expected no less than Tokyo U for you, and we, without telling you, bought a house in Tokyo ; also, were expecting you at 7:00 pm to meet an important guest at **our home**.

Yu grimaced. He had grown accustomed to his mother's method of talking, and knew it was a brilliantly put together illusion. She was an amazing judge of character and knew how to change her persona to match an individual's mood. Even on the phone, she probably changed her facade to match the suppose good mood he would have been in. Bad luck for his mother. Even she couldn't have guessed how great **(Please Note the Sarcasm)** of a mood he was in at the moment. Because of this, her facade was that of an annoying brat in his mind, the complete opposite of what he wanted to hear; nevertheless, he decided it would be best to follow her instructions.

* * *

**[Time: 4:30 pm]**

**Location: Akasaka District (Hotel room)**

* * *

Before he went along with being summoned by his parents, he returned to the hotel to change. His current attire wouldn't be acceptable in their presence, and, add to the fact, they had some important guest. Yu had to dress to impress. His parents very seldom asked him to make an appearance to someone they considered important, so he imagined this was a big event. He quickly stripped himself of his sweaty cloths and took a shower. The running water worked wonders on his injuries.

Yu stepped out of the bathroom feeling somewhat energized. He turned to his leather duffel bag, sitting on the bed. He noticed the sheets and pillows of the bed had been completely replaced. Instead of the dark blue covers, the pillows and bed sheets were **sea-green**. It had a calming effect on him.

_Pretty color_, he thought.

As he was checking the contents of his bag a certain, illustrated, T-shirt materialized. The one he would have killed Yosuke for. Yes, **the dirty nurse**, as he was referring it. as He placed it on the bed to examine it.

_How funny would it be if I visited my parents wearing this?_ The thought made him, almost, give a manic laugh. _No doubt, I would be disowned_, he thought amused. Shrugging, he folded the shirt - the dirty nurse, and stuffed it deep inside his bag. _Who knows_, he thought, _might find a use for it someday._

He returned to his aim of finding proper clothing. In the end, he chose an onyx dress shirt, gray dress pants, a black belt, and black running shoes. _The running shoes probably don't go with the outfit, but my feet hurt from the non-stop walking. I need some support_, he figured. Satisfied with his attire for the evening, he called the front desk and informed them of his leaving. As he was walking down the hotel's stone steps, he only had one thought.

"I really want this day to be over."

* * *

**[Time: 6:00 pm]**

**March 25, 2014**

**Location: Train**

* * *

No one should ever have to experience such a — colorful day like his. He peeled his eyes from the window of train and sighed. Things 1 and 2 were now staring daggers at him.

**FLASH!**

_Did they just take a picture?_ Yu was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

_Was this how Lisa-san felt when I looked at her?_ He felt massively guilty about what occurred, and quickly omitted it from his mind. He didn't want to add that to his list of worries; even though, it was a troubling issue. To distract himself, he pulled out his cellphone. The only interesting thing it offered was a text his mother had sent him. Her first ever text message.

* * *

**Dear Yu,**

**This is your mother. This is my first text message. Please, do not judge my lack of slang (if that is the word). I will be sending you the address via picture message. My new phone, the iPhone, gives me that option. It is very cool and hip. Maybe you should get one. Your phone is too old fashion! Moving along, can't wait to see how much you have grown over the years.**

**Love,**

**Yuri Narukami, aka mom.**

* * *

It brought a smile to his face reading the message. Not only was it funny due to its bland and formal style, but it proved there were things his mother hadn't dissected and completely mastered. It made her seem — a bit more human.

**FLASH!**

"Omg! Did you get a picture of him smiling?"

"Yea! I totally did. I' ma put it as my screen saver on my phone!"

_Creepy!_ His mind screamed.

Some of the other passengers found some sick pleasure in him being harassed. While he wanted nothing more than for them to stop, he kept his mouth shut. He knew if opened it, he would unleash his pent-up anger on them; which

**A**) _They didn't deserve_

**And**

**B**) _Would only entertain the fellow passengers._

Yu took a moment to check the other people on board. There was a variety of people who stood out; _things 1 and 2 stalker girls_, **an older gentlemen in a business suit** (smirking), **a serious-looking woman with raven hair**, **a buff athletic young man with sandy hair** (giving Yu a thumps up), _and a teenage male looking lustful at the stalker girls._

Occasionally, the younger teen would shoot Yu an envious look.

_Just everyday citizens of Tokyo living in their own little bubbles and neglecting the world around them. It's so different from Inaba. Negating the bizarre events that occurred in Inaba, it was a peaceful little town, and had a humble charm no city could match_, he reminisced.

**FLASH!**

"Wow! He looks so deep in thought. Think we should talk to him?"

"Idk! Only if you go first!"

Yu gulped. _The thought of those two annoying girls approaching me gives me a headache._

He frantically turned left and right, looking for a solution. All he saw were the same amused passengers and the jealous young male. The sandy-haired athlete avoided his pleading eyes for help with a grin on his face. His silent cry seemed to grab the attention of the raven-haired woman. Yu, for a second, caught a glimpse of amusement in her dark-brown eyes, before she looked away. Neither the business man nor the lustful teen seemed helpful either.

_Only one option left!_ He thought desperately. _Look out the window — again!_

Yu turned his head so fast he heard a pop, but ignored it. As long as he was left alone for the duration of the train ride, he'd be happy. Luckily, it seemed the girls could take a hint.

Everything he saw out the window went by like a blur. The train was going at a speed he couldn't make out any details from anything. This sparked his interest. Yu tried to focus his eyes on a something memorable. Something his eyes could see and his brain could dissect. After a minute or two, he was starting to believe his efforts were fruitless. Yu was about to call it quits, until he saw a blue light in the center of his vision. He squinted to confirm he wasn't going delusional. What he saw baffled him to his core.

"Is — is that a butterfly?"

He looked at the other passengers, taking precaution to avoid the things/stalker girls, to check if any noticed the impractical event. No one seemed to share his confusion on how a butterfly was keeping up with a train going 200 mph. His gaze returned to the window, and to his disappointment the blue butterfly was gone. _I didn't imagine that, did I? I'm becoming delusional,_ Yu rubbed his eyes, _or... I'm probably just tired._

Almost like a self-filling prophecy had been triggered, Yu began feeling lethargic. He found his eye lids heavier and his mind began to fog up. His breathing also began to shallow. _Yea-yea! I'm just exhausted from all's that happen today._

He fought his sudden fatigue, but at no avail. He tried pinching his cheeks, holding in yawns, shaking his head and other exhausting antics. His efforts only drained his energy quicker. When a yawn finally slipped out of his mouth, he could feel his conscience fading.

_Maybe I should rest my eyes for a second. I'll just wake up before my stop and I should be ok. I'm sure the train will let know me then..._

He yawned. Very slowly, Yu began to close his eyes. There was still slight resistance, but that soon withered away.

_I'll...just rest my...eyes._

* * *

**[Time: Unknown]**

**Location: Velvet Room**

* * *

Blue...

_The ceiling, the chairs, the desks, the furnishings... Everything is blue. This isn't what I normally dream about. But, this feeling, this sensation puts me at ease. It feels very nolgastic, yet different._

Everything within the room was blue. Yu pondered on the existence of the mysterious room. "This room. It's called — it's called, the Velvet room."

Yu was once a guest of this room. It was here he learned about Personae, powerful other-selves, and his special ability: **_The Wildcard_**. During his stay in Inaba, Yu was summoned multiple times to the Velvet room. The last time he was called was **two years old during an eventful golden week in Inaba**. He planned a peaceful visit, but the idea was torched when Chie, once again, heard a rumor that the horrid midnight channel was re-airing. The rumor proved to be true. Yu and his comrades, as a countermeasure, reestablished the **Investigation Team** to discover the mystery of the re-aired midnight channel. The result was them being dragged into a fighting tournament: the P-1 Grand Prix. Throughout, the accursed Grand Prix, he was often called to the Velvet room to gain insight on his journey.

He remembered the Velvet room's appearance depended on the number of guests and their destinies. For him, the room was, and had always been the interior of a limousine, but now, it looked like an empty courtroom. It's new appearance was definitely more spacious than its predecessor. The room was empty, but plainly decorated and had a serious, dark air about it. Separating the room in half was a railing. Behind the rail, were rows of seats where people would sit and watch from a far? In the front of the room was a raised desk where the judges would sit: the bench. Adjacent to the bench were the witness stand and desk where the court reporters and clerks would sit.

Yu was seated in a cushioned gray chair. Next to him was a similar chair, but colored sea green — _a color he was starting to fancy_. In front of the chairs was a wide desk with a marble-top colored gray, on his half, and sea green the other. Directly diagonal where Yu was sitting was another pair of chairs and desk. The chair on the right side was a bluish gray color, while its neighbor was a pinkish violet? The desk in of front them also had a marble-top split into two colors for their representative chairs.

An interesting addition to the room was a blue hour-glass suspended in chains above the bench. The sands that were also blue, in the hour-glass were frozen-still on its top section. It illuminated the room like a chandelier. The most confusing aspect of the room was a blue door to the right of the bench that had a terrifying lion head, the size of a human head, as a doorknob. Marked on its forehead was the letter M.

"...Welcome to the Velvet room."

Yu jerked his head up. His stormy grey eyes met the giant bloodshot eyes of Igor: the proprietor of Velvet room. Igor could best be described as an old man with a very bizarre face. Like always, he wore his coal-black suit and complimentary white gloves. He sat at the bench and at his side was a bronze mallet. He looked like a judge ready to commence court.

"It seems we have a returning guest with an intriguing destiny. As you know, I am Igor. I am delighted to make your re-acquaintance," Igor chuckled.

To his right, sitting in an assistant judge seat was Margaret. With her wavy light blond hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, she was just as unbelievably beautiful as Yu remembered. Like Igor, she wore her trademark outfit: a dark blue jacket with matching heels, black leggings, and golden accessories. In her hands was a purple book, entitled _Le Grimoire_.

Margaret flashed him a quick smile, before returning to her dignified self. "It is good to see you again. Fate seems to have required your return to this room for new ordeal."

Yu gripped the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles began turning white. _A new ordeal, _he thought with chattering teeth.

"What's going to happen!?" he asked. "Is there a way to stop it?"

Yu remembered, clear as day, his last ordeal, and how it would have engulfed all of Inaba. He shook his head. _It would've been a lot more than Inaba_, he corrected. If not stopped, it would have spread all over Japan, and eventually the world. Basically, he and friends saved the world. Igor simply raised his long index finger to his mouth. It gestured silence.

"Young Narukami," he said in his calm demeanor, "as you already know, we of the Velvet room can only aid those who are our guest."

To his perplexed expression, Igor said, "We can't do any business or assisting until you have signed the contract."

"Sign the contract...Like I have a chose."

"Do not think we are forcing you against your will." It was Margaret who spoke up. "We of the velvet room can only give you, a guest, the option of accepting our terms. Remember what I told you long ago?"

Yu shook his head, an action that brought amusement to her eyes. "It was during your trial fighting against your friends. Surely, time hasn't made you forget that?"

Yu put a hand under his chin. He thought back to the P-1 Grand Prix. It was true that after each match, or trial, Margaret would have him enter the Velvet room. During those visits she told him an innumerable amount of advice. But which of their talks had to do with choices? Then it came to him. It was after his match with Yosuke. "I am an observer on your journey. I would do nothing so thoughtless as to force you to make a choice. That was it, right?"

When a seductive giggle escaped her lips, Yu knew he gave the correct answer.

"Now, do you understand?" The question had come from Igor. Yu was so lost in his reunion with Margaret, he, almost, forgot about him.

"Young Narukami," Igor said," we cannot force you accept our assistance. If you decline, you will simply be returned and live out your days."

"Just like that?"

Igor chuckled. "Just like that."

Yu, of all people, knew when you were summoned into the Velvet room; it wasn't for a causal hello. If they were offering a choice, were there others who would step up to the challenge. His thoughts must have been pretty obvious, because Margaret voiced, "The chairs next to you and across from you each signify a guest. It seems during this ordeal the Velvet room will become much more populated."

"So, I won't be needed. If you're going to have three other guests, I sure whatever this new ordeal might be, they can handle it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Ouch! Way to crush my confidence with a cryptic message," Yu said.

"It has been years since the Velvet room has hinted so many guest at once," Igor continued, ignoring him. "The last time it happened was over a decade ago, and what a terrible ordeal it was..."

Yu didn't overlook the dark light in his eyes. He turned head his questionably to Margaret, asking the silent question: _Do you know what he is talking about?_

Margaret bit her bottom lip, which looked incredibility seductive, and shook her head. It surprised him that she, Igor's assistant, didn't know the answer. "Will I absolutely be needed in this new ordeal," Yu voiced, breaking Igor from his trance.

"Young Narukami,"Igor said gently, "while it may be possible for the other guests," he gestured to the other chairs, "to succeed, it is very unlikely." Yu gulped. "If my **_master_** chose you to once again set foot in this room, then it must be for a higher purpose."

"You have a master?"

Igor's eyes widened at his question and waved his hand dismissively. He then produced a thin white cloth from out of nowhere and began to wipe his forehead. "I've said too much," he said hurriedly. "Please dismiss those last words of mine." Igor inhaled and exhaled, slowly, with his eyes closed. Regaining his calm and courteous demeanor, he said, "Now, young Narukami, what will you do?"

Yu was still semi-shocked to have seen Igor lose his cool, so when he was presented the question he jumped in his chair."I — I," he mumbled. _Do I really want to be in the middle of another supernatural event?_ He looked at Margaret. On the surface, she was calmly waiting for his answer; but, through her eyes he could see the hidden anxiousness.

"I'll have you know, young Narukami," Igor began," that no matter your choice, you will be involved in humanities newest struggle. With our help though, you will play an active role in the future rather then a passive one. Please, choice how you would like to proceed."

Yu turned his head away from Margaret and faced Igor. Between her pleading eyes and his final suggestion, his decision was made.

"When do I sign," he asked, smiling mirthlessly.

Igor sapped his fingers. "Now. Look at your desk."

Yu looked at down and was not surprised to find a document in a red folder. "Pen?"

"Look to your right," Margaret said. He was also wasn't surprised when a ball point pen magically appeared at his side. _I gotta ask them to teach me that later._ Without hesitation he wrote down his name:

_**Yu Narukami**_

"Excellent, young Narukami. You have made a wise decision."

Yu offered a lopsided grin. Margaret, who seemed to regain her composure, walked down from her seat and collected the folder and pen from Yu. He could see the relief in her eyes. "You seem happy," he said. Margaret flushed. "Is that strange? I am merely reassured to have such a promising individual's...and friend's return."

"It's not strange at all Margaret. I'm happy to see you — and Igor again."

"As am I." Margaret was about to turn around and return to her seat, but she suddenly stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. He noticed her sudden change and became slightly frightened. _Is she going to hurt in any bodily way?_ He flashed back to Lisa and her sudden change from shy teacher to pain-giver. Yu closed his eyes as she her hand to his face. "Your hurt," she simply said.

He opened his mouth to give her a quick explanation, but was quieted when her nimble fingers touched his cheek. He fidgeted a little, because her fingers were extremely cold. _Where's she been? A freezer?_

"No. Here, in the Velvet room, we have no freezer."

His eyes widened. _Did she just read my mind? _Margaret quietly giggled. "It is not mind reading. Here, in the Velvet room, for now, your thoughts are visible to all its residents."

"Oh," he said lamely.

"Yes. Your wound has been treated. But, wait! You have an injury there as well."

Her hand traveled down his torso. Her icy finger tips leaving goose bumps the further down she ventured. It was a good thing, or bad, that Igor coughed when he did. Having a half a mind left, Yu frantically stopped Margaret's hand, before descending lower.

"Hey," he gasped, "I'm alright. Don't worry about that injury."

Margaret titled her head. "Are you sure?" I sense, not too long ago, it brought you much pain."

_Tell me about it_, he thought wistfully.

"You seem to agree. It will only take a moment."

She, again, tried to _heal his wound_, and again, Yu stopped her. "Uh...Margaret. I'll be frank. A woman isn't supposed to touch a man's... lower half," he said red with embarrassment. Thankfully, Igor intervened. "As you know, time marches on in your world. It would be best to return you now."

"Yea — yea! Margaret I gotta go, so maybe next time if I'm injured you can help."

She shook her head swiftly. "That will not do. You are in pain, and it is my duty to liberate you from that."

In the background, he saw Igor snap his fingers. The room around him began to blur. Yu slumped further into his chair feeling lighter. He knew what was happening. In the real world, he was waking up. His final sight consisted of Igor, smiling, Margaret, hovering over him.

* * *

**[Time: 6:15 pm]**

**Location: Train**

* * *

**_"Arriving at the Kichijoji district , in five minutes. Passengers please be ready for departure."_**

**_"Repeat."_**

**_"Arriving at the Kichijoji district, in five minutes. Passengers please be ready for departure."_**

The announcement was echoed throughout the train. For many of the people dozing off, it was a natural enemy; including, a certain silver-haired man. Very slowly, Yu stirred. As he opened his eyes he felt ting of irritation, due to the train lights.

When his vision had adjusted, he was awed by the sudden increase of passengers on board. It had more than tripled. The train was now fairly packed. Strangely, the last group of passengers; _things 1 and 2,_ **the buff guy**, the horny teenager, **the serious young woman** and** the business man **vanished. He preferred the last group to the newcomers. They offered a semi-peaceful quiet he was comfortable with.

Yu began to twist and turn in his seat. He was delighted when he heard a satisfied _crack, crack, pop_ from his neck, back, and shoulder. In all honesty, Yu was feeling great. His lethargic was forgotten, and the aching pains from his body were absent. Little by little, he recalled the events of the Velvet room. It's new appearance, the chairs for each guest, Igor's warning of a new ordeal, a new contract, and lastly, Margaret's determination to _heal_ all his wounds. That was the basic summarization.

Yu had mixed feelings about those events In the presence of Igor and Margaret, he put a strong front when signing the contract, but truely felt insecure about his decision. In retrospect, he wanted to leave the task to the _new guests_. He came to Tokyo in hopes of having a normal college experience; but, with the contract already signed, normality would become contradictory. He was also feeling embarrassed because of a certain assistant's unnecessary assistance. Yu promised himself he'd educate her later on male/female relations.

_The Velvet room_, he thought. _Its reappearance signifies a horrible ordeal is coming my way. Looks like my plans for a peaceful college experience have been ruined before they began._

Yu closed his eyes in trying to organize his thoughts.

"Hey don't you think that new teacher is soooo hot!"

"I don't know..."

"Have you seen the new items on the **_Tanaka Show_**?"

"Hey...**_ new_**...**_rumor_**. **_3 wishes_**...you can get anything you want!"

He instantly realized that focusing on the train was near impossible. The mere volume of the passengers rivaled the announcements. Every time he would get close to grasping a thought or idea, some random idiot would yell something across the train, and Yu would end up with some ridiculous image in his head. He sighed. The chances of his section of train quieting down were slim to none; so, trying to kill time, he decided to listen to the random chattering. He learned the advantages to listening to people's conversations. "It wasn't ease-dropping, it was information gathering,"was his saying. A good portion of the information he acquired was inadequate; but, on occasion, he'd discover pertinent knowledge that would be worth the hassle.

He leaned forward, resting his head in the palm of his hand, and planting his elbow on his knee. With his free hand, he took out his cellphone and pretended to tinker with It. Anyone who would spare him a glance would just see another guy on his phone. No one could suspect him over-hearing their conversations. Sitting directly across from him, replacing things 1 and 2, was a flock of high school girls. They all wore matching uniforms that consisted of a buttoned white shirt with blue outlines, and a bluish skirt. Girls always knew the scoop, so he decided they would be the best source for information.

"So the bitch kept saying she was, like, the chosen one, and I'd suffer for constantly messing with her," said the tallest girl of the group. The tall girl was un-doubtfully the leader of the flock around her. She basically towered over her peers. She had long stringy brown hair, pig-like brown eyes, a stone face and appeared to be very tough.

"Chosen one? What a crazy girl. What do you do next?" asked an excited follower.

"I laughed in her face, took her money and kicked the bitch away. Chosen one my ass! What was she years old?"

Her band of followers soon followed suite with her laughing. It made him sick listening to them talk about another person like that. He had always had an inborn chivalrous trait that urged him to help others. While the girls were bad-mouthing this unknown girl, Yu gripped his cellphone in death hold. It helped control his rising annoyance. He had enough and was on the verge of telling them off. Luckily, another booming announcement saved him from listening to more garbage fall from their mouths.

**_"All passengers, we have arrived at the Kichijoji district. Have a nice day."_**

Yu perked up at the notification. It felt like he had been on this train ride for an eternity. As he walked toward the exit doors, he gave the clear leader of the girls a disapproved glare. She noticed this and in-return sent the silver-haired man her own glare along with a very disgusted facial expression.

"Hey did ya see that old man glaring at me!?" She snarled.

Even with the many jumbled voices in the open terminal, Yu could still make out the girl's outburst.

_At least they'll have someone other than that girl to talk about_, he thought cheeky.

_Now where the hell do I go now?_

**0000000000**

In all his travels, had never visited the Kichijoji district of Tokyo. He read from a traveler pamphlet that the Kichijoji district was a very popular location for residing. That about summed up all of his knowledge about the district. Experiencing the Kichijoji district firsthand, Yu found himself agreeing with the pamphlet's statement. The place had an easygoing, relaxed vibe that excluded the many stresses commonly associated with the Tokyo lifestyle. The area seemed to be a hybrid between moderately suburban and urban. While it had a subtle feel to it, some areas were extremely flashy.

The neighborhood was definitely not lacking in attractions. Every street, every ally way , every sidewalk seemed occupied with activity; to street performers playing instruments, dancing, drawing portraits, making balloons, to venders selling paintings and crafts. Businesses were also at large. Yu had lost count of how many restaurants, cafes, bars and department stores he'd passed.

Overall, he liked the Kichijoji distinct. It was a good change of pace to the non-stop fast tracking of the other areas of Tokyo. But it confused Yu on his parents decision of moving here. When he was younger and lived with them, they wou;d always rent a small apartment in the outskirts of towns. Consistently, being in demand all over, they would travel from town to town where they were needed most, so buying a house was never a necessity. Yu never imagined his parents would ever buy a house and settle down. They were creatures of habits that grown far too attached in their lifestyle. It never occurred to him till now, but this was the first time his parents had actually bought a house.

With all the crazed out happenings today, he had somehow neglected the most shocking event of all. Neither a nut-shot from his teacher or the reappearance of a metaphysical room could have made Yu as scatter-brained as he felt now. His breathing began to hitch, his palms became sweaty, and he could feel the anxiety brewing in the pit of his stomach.

He was using his mother's picture message as a map, but it was hard to follow due to the shaking of his hands. In the corner of his cellphone was the time. It was 6:30. He had only 30 minutes left before he was officially late meeting his parents. Normally, being late wouldn't have troubled him so much, but this was no everyday reunion. The last time he had seen his parents was roughly** two years ago**, before they were unexpectedly offered a job overseas and dumped him at a private school.

_Why am I thinking about this now?_ He thought bitterly. _Let's just get this visit over. _Taking a moment to steady himself, he buried his woes in the back of his mind._Let's see...the map says I'm not too far from my destination. I think that X is their house._

His mother had sent him a detailed map of the area with playful illustrations showing the way. Because her cellphone was a smart phone and his was... rather old fashion, the picture message didn't transfer too well. He received it looking like a miniature 8-bit block. Thankfully, his old fashion phone had the option of expanding the image slightly. The expanded image was even blocker but Yu could somewhat make out the path. In his distorted version of the map, he made out that the correct street was colored red. The other streets were colored blue and had, what seemed to be, an unhappy face (it was way too blocky to confirm.)

Yu squinted, and saw at the base of the map was a red circle. In the center of the circle was the letter X in red. If he had gone the right way so far, then his parents' house was only minutes away. He was now surrounded by rows of houses to each side him. Each home looked very unique and elegant, and Yu figured to live in this area cost a fortune. _Are my parents really living in a place like this,_ he wondered.

Yu checked the time. It was now 6:35. He swore under his breath.

_Don't want to be late twice in one day._ He increased his pace into a slow jog, while checking the map. If he was had followed the map correctly then he would arrived soon. If being the magic word. Yu slowed his pace to a crawl as sudden doubt seized him. _Damn it! What if I've gone the wrong way? What if I've read the map completely wrong?_

Yu looked down at his cellphone. It had only 5% charge left. _Ok, if I'm wrong not only will I be late but I'll be stranded too._

He considered calling his mother for assistance, but discarded the idea as quickly as it came. _I've never relied on them as a kid and I won't start now._

Yu eyed the map. He estimated their house was a good minute or two away, but by that time his cellphone would die.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a common mailbox that had multicolored balloons attached to it. But that wasn't why Yu stopped. Imprinted to the side of the mailbox was the letter X with a circle colored in red. Yu inspected the house the mailbox belonged to. Unlike like the other homes he'd seen during his desperate walk, the design of this one was fairly simple. It appeared to be average size and about two-stories. It was composed of pinkish red bricks. There was a porch to the right side and the entrance door next to it. To the left was a garage that could probably house two or three cars. Surrounding the front of the home was a small lawn of neatly cut green grass.

_Could this be where they live? They say a home reflects its owner's personality, and my parents were never complex people. Then again, this could be just a random house that happens to have the same symbol as the map._

Yu was in a dilemma; should he risk the embarrassment of knocking on the house that might or might not belong to his parents, or should he continue his walk of solitude. He immediately began walking toward the door.

_I've practically been assaulted, molested, ridiculed and embarrassed my entire day. Why not add another healthy dose of embarrassment? It'd do wonders for my self-esteem!_

Trying to be respectful, Yu decided to walk around the lawn. _Don't want to upset the owners even if they are my parents_, he mused. As he walked up to the porch a creaking sound was heard every-time he stepped on the wooden stairs. **Creak, creak, creak**. The high pitch sound only increased the anxiety he was desperately trying to suppress.

Yu now stood face to face with the front door of the house. Because, of the thick layer of glass designed in the center of the door, Yu caught a glimpse of the interior of the house. He could see a carpeted staircase that lead to the second floor. Beyond the staircase was, what he guessed, the living room. When Yu titled his head to the side, he saw a dining room to the right of the stairs. Across the dining was, what appeared to be, an office. The lights of that room were off, so Yu couldn't make out anything, but a single desk placed in the center of the room. The interior of the home looked very western-oriented.

"Well, here goes nothing," he mumbled.

He gently rapped the door and waited. Nothing. He rapped again, but this time with more force. Nothing, again!

Yu sighed loudly. _Is it possible for a guy to get any freaking luck!_ He mentally thought. He was about to walk down the steps, when the front doors opened. There stood the cunning figure of his mother: **_Yuri Narukami_**. His mother was roughly 5'4, and her head reached his shoulders. She had the appearance of a college sophomore, but her honey eyes shined with decades of maturity and determination.

"Yuuuu! My baby boy, you've gotten so tall," she squealed.

She attacked him with a bear-hug. Yu was a little shocked, but that gave away to joy as he returned the hug. Since he was a lot taller than her, he had to bend down slightly.

"It's good to see you again, mother. You look great."

And she did. Her chestnut hair was down and flowed gracefully behind her. She was wearing a simple blue blouse accompanied by a black skirt and sandals. That was all she needed. While other women caked their faces with makeup, wore expensive jewelry and dressed fancy to look beautiful; his mother didn't. She was a natural beauty and could make any outfit look great.

"Aww, thank you baby! You make this old bat feel young again. Now come in, come in, everyone's waiting," she said, ushering him inside.

_Everyone?_ He thought, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your father can't wait to see you, and of course the special guests we want you to meet."

"Oh."

Like always, his mother could read him like an open book. Yu removed his running shoes and flexed his feet. He was thankful he choice to wear them. Another pair and his feet wouldn't have survived.

"I'll be in the living room. I'll tell your father and the guests it was some neighbor or something and that you haven't arrived yet. While I do that, you go upstairs and wait at the second stairs that connects to the living room. Oooh, I can't wait to see their surprised faces!"

Yu couldn't help but grin at his mother's antics; her enthusiasm was extremely infectious. Following her directions. he ventured upstairs. From upstairs, he could hear his mother telling her made-up story and hear the disappointed sighs that followed. Yu held back a chuckle. _I wonder who's down there._ He quietly tippy-toed his way to the railing of the second staircase. In the corner, next to railing, was a mini-sofa he decided would be his vantage point of the living room.

Yu awed the size of the living room. It was a large portion of the house, and from what he had seen, the most impressive. The flooring of the room seemed carpeted like the staircase and dining room. Around the room was a variety of furniture angled, facing the front of the room; which displayed a gigantic Television against the wall. Yu estimated it was at least 65 inches. Sitting in a sofa and conversing was his mother. Because of his position, he couldn't see exactly who she talking too, but could hear bits of their conversation.

"Thank you again... organizing...deal. It is an honor." The voice belonged to a man.

"Yes, I want...thank you as well." That one belonged to a woman.

_Deal? What are they talking about?_ He wondered.

Fueled with curiosity, Yu began to stir from his spot. He tried to lean on the railing slightly to get a glimpse of who his mother was speaking too, but stopped when said mother gave him a side glance. It was swift, so no one but him could have seen it, but Yu understood the message: **Stay still and don't ruin my fun.** For a split-second, she had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Yu silently squirmed back to his seat.

"There is no need to thank us for anything. It's an honor that you thought of our family when proposing this idea."

Yu could recognize that rugged steel voice anywhere. It belonged to his father: _**Raijin Narukami.**_

"I am also very sorry for my son's abrupt lateness. It isn't like him to be late."

"Oh, honey, give Yu a break. He's probably closer than you think," was sly replay from his mother.

_Yea, close indeed_. Yu rolled his eyes at his mother antics, but the smile on his face betrayed how he really felt.

"Everyone, I'll be right back. I've got something to pick up. Sit tight."

Yu saw his mother stand from her seat and disappear from sight. Downstairs, he heard small talk between his father and the guests followed by light laughter. _Whoever these people are, they seem very familiar with my mom and dad. But then again, who doesn't know my parents._

"Ok, looks like they fell for my tall-tale," whispered a voice behind him. Yu jerked his head and hit the nearest wall. A loud bang was heard throughout the house. The sound also alerted everyone downstairs.

"Yuri, are you ok. Did something happen?"

Yu, was clenching his hurt head, saw that it was his mother who had sneaked up behind him. She had both hands covering her mouth to prevent any laughter from escaping.

"Y-yes, honey. I- I just dropped something. Don't w-worry I'm ok," she called back still holding back laughter.

"Do you need me to go up there?"

"No, honey I'm fine! Keep entertaining our guests."

"Entertaining? Haha, Yuri, your too much," said the female guest.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she mumbled.

She turned her attention to her son and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you usually scare easy?"

Yu gave her a look of mock annoyance. He had a hand where he smacked his head and was massaging it. "So, when do I walk downstairs and introduce myself? Don't want to keep dad or our important guests waiting"

"Your right," she sighed," but I still got to surprise them, so here's the plan."

So Yu listened to his mother's plan. To his surprise, it was thought-out. His job was to walk downstairs to the dining room and wait until his mother had turned off all the lights. When that was done, he would walk through the kitchen, to the living room and _magically_ appear behind where his father. Yu had to admit, the plan would surprise the guests, but — his father would be another story. He could already imagine his stoic face being barely fazed; yet, he didn't mention this,

"Ok son, let's commence the operation," she whispered.

"Aye-aye captain," he said saluting.

Yu shuffled to his position. As he crept down the front stairs, something caught his eyes. It was the glass doors of office room. For some reason, he felt a burning want to explore the room; it was as if something was beckoning him to enter.

_Should I?_

Before he could decide, all the lights of the house were turned off. Darkness blanketed the Narukmai's house.

Yu panicked. _What I should do is get into position._ He quickly made his way to the dining room, and then the kitchen. Because of the intense darkness, Yu pulled out his cellphone for a moment to illuminate his path. A miscalculation. Hiss little light display didn't go unnoticed.

"Yuri! Is that you?"

"Honey, what are you talking about? I'm upstairs!" she replied.

"What!? Then what was that light in the kitchen?"

"What light? You sure you weren't seeing things!?" she said a little too quickly.

"Yuri, he wasn't imagining it. I saw it too," said the female.

"Hehe, you know, it could've been a ghost," added the male.

"Dad! Stop it!" yelled a new voice.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ Yu thought exasperated. _I need to end this charade._

"You know it could be a thief! In an area this popular, it's possible," exclaimed the women.

_What?_ Yu thought.

"A thief, huh? Raijin-san, I do have my trusty knife...," said the male in an eerie tone.

_Knife…_ Yu could feel a single drop of sweat roll down his face. Surely, dad won't let some random guy run around with a knife.

"I see. Then I'll let you take care of our...little pest. Everyone, what happens in this house, stays in this house!" Raijin proclaimed.

_What!?_ Yu, currently huddled behind the kitchen counter, fought desperately to keep his composure. _He's joking. There's no way someone as rational as my dad would resort to this._

"Wait, you don't have to do something so dangerous. It was probably nothing, and you're all over-exaggerating!" voiced Yuri.

"Honey, I understand your concern, but this is just precaution to ensure our safety. We wouldn't want our son to visit when there's a vermin in the house."

"I understand, but —"

"Raijin-san, I'm ready. When can I throw this thing?" Interrupted the male.

"Throw," Yu weakly repeated.

"Haha!" cried the male triumphantly. "I knew it was a thief. Say the word, Raijin-san, and I'll let this thing fly!"

"Now wait a second here —" Yuri yelled, but yet again, was interrupted.

"Whoever you are, you have 3 seconds to come outta hiding. When those 3 seconds are up, my colleague here will have my permission to throw. I ensure you, he. Will. Not. Miss."

Yu was petrified. His father was giving a guest permission to openly throw a knife. The lights of house were still off, so Yu knew it was impossible for the thrower to pin-point his location; but, the steel and confidence in his father's voice made that impossibility seem pretty possible.

"Three," he heard his father count.

In the background, his mother was yelling frantically, but father-dearest simply ignored her pleads.

"Two."

Yu — still fearful and petrified — stayed huddled up under the counter. He took deep breathes, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. His mouth was so dry it felt like he had eaten a tea-spoon of cinnamon. Every time he tried to form a coherent sentence, his tongue would shriveled up.

"One."

Suddenly, the lights of the house were turned on. Yu's eyes burned under the sudden exposure.

"What. In. The. World were you thinking!?" His mother raved from upstairs. "Raijin, you were about to have Leo throw a — throw a — cellphone?"

_Cell-cellphone?_ Yu very slowly raised his head above the counter only to meet the unwavering grey eyes of his father. His father — Raijin Narukami — stood 6'1 tall. He had short gray hair and sterling gray eyes. He wore a simple gray collared shirt, casual blue jeans, and black running shoes. Something new was his slight tannish complexion. "Hello, son. I hope our little prank didn't frighten you too much," Raijin chuckled.

His eyes widened. He was about to fix his mother a how-could-you stare, but relented when he saw her bewildered stare.

"Yuri wasn't in on our prank if that's what you thinking," said the male. Yu turned to the man near the living room. He was a head shorter than his father with a light built, short auburn hair, stubble and simple-framed glasses over his hazel eyes. His attire consisted of a white collared shirt under a brown vest, black trousers and black dress shoes. "We kinda pranked both of you, hehe. By the way, nice to meet, Yu-kun. I'm**_ Leo Maeda_**, the guy who almost threw a cellphone at you," he chuckled.

He gestured to the women sitting on the sofa. "This, here, is my lovely wife, **_Martha _****_Maeda_**."

Martha offered Yu a small smile. "It is very nice to meet you. I apologize for the trickery, but it seems without my intending, I escalated the situation."

Martha was a little shorter than her husband but much more slender. She looked like a super model with her natural beauty and elaborate evening gown. She had long silky brunette hair that stopped at her shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Don't say that, Mar. It's because of you, it ended up being so much fun," Leo chimed. He turned and faced the sofa where his wife sat. "And lastly, Yu-kun, this is my beautiful baby-girl _**Kimiko **__**Maeda**_."

_The sofa's his baby girl?_

Yu stood up from his huddled spot behind the counter. His mind was still preoccupied on how his mother and he had fallen for a prank inside a prank. He ran a hand through his hair (a nervous habit) and bowed. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Yu Narukami."

"You seem just as well-mannered as your parent's description, Yu-kun," said Martha with a smile.

He smiled." Thank you."

"Yea, I agree! You have your father's good looks and," Leo gave Yuri a glance, "mother's..."

"Mother's what?" Yuri asked, descending down the staircase. She had a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, but conveyed a **_murderous_** look.

"Beauty and pureness," Martha finished for her husband.

"Awww, thanks, Mar! Someone notices my good points," his mother beamed.

Yu heard his father, Raijin, stifling a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but I just couldn't put it in words," Leo claimed. He turned to the sofa. "Kimiko, you've been pretty quiet. Yu-kun, might be your future hubby," Leo cued, "what's your opinion?"

_Did he just say I'm the sofa's hubby?_ Yu puzzled humorously._ This...guy is pretty out-there._

"Huh? Oh, well, from I can see, he looks like a decent guy," a voice mused.

"Who said that?"

All eyes trained on him and Yu flinched under the collected stares. It was only then he realized how rash he acted blurting out his thoughts. "I, um..." he stammered. _Just say it_, he thought, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, but who said that? My angle of vision isn't 100%, because of these two,"he gestured to his father and Leo," so you're kind of invisible to me now."

"That's understandable," said the voice.

Yu saw a petite figure rise from her seat on the sofa. "Dad, no wonder he couldn't see me. You're blocking his view."

"I am? Sorry about that, Yu-kun," said Leo moving to the side.

"Can't you see me now?" She asked in a taunt-like-manner.

_Looks like Mr. Leo isn't crazy_, Yu thought.

The girl in front of him was almost a slitting-image of her mother: Martha. She had the same pale complexion, lustrous brunette hair, height, facial structure and super model looks. The only noticeable differences were her amplified bosom and sea-green eyes. Strangely, Yu felt himself being pulled in by the beauty and similarity in her eyes. Unlike her parents, her attire for the evening was completely casual. She was wearing a simple blue V-neck shirt, brown capri pants, and brown loafers. She looked like she was ready to go meet some friends at the movies.

"...Perfectly," Yu replied.

Kimiko simply nodded, returning to her seat.

_She doesn't seem as outgoing as her parents_, Yu noted.

"Well, now that everyone's been acquainted for the night, why don't we take our seats," voiced Raijin.

"Yea, my legs are hurting," agreed Leo.

Kimiko looks at her father incredulously. "Dad, you've stood for about a minute."

"Hey, I'm an old man," he sneered, waving his hands dismissively. "But you youngsters wouldn't understand."

"Dad...your only 40. Stop talking about yourself like your 90. Truthfully, it's kind of creepy."

_Ouch, curve ball to the ego_, Yu winced.

It was even worst for Leo. His daughter's abrupt statement left him agape and red-faced. Yu thought he was going to cry. Everyone shared a laugh on his expression.

"There, there, old friend. Let's return to our seats," Raijin said clasping his shoulders. A smirk was visible on his lips, but he showed genuine sympathy for his friend. They returned to the living room. There were two sofas. Sitting on the one facing the television was: Yuri and Raijin. Across from them was another sofa next to the wall of the second staircase. There sat Martha, Kimiko and Leo. Yu planned to sit next to his parents, being the most logical thing to do; but, stopped when Leo called him over.

"Yu-kun, wait, c'mere and take my seat," Leo stood up and moved to a cushioned chair across the room. He leaned the chair back and grinned, looking very relaxed.

Yu felt puzzled. "Mr. Leo, it's ok, I'll just sit with my parents."

"Nonsense," he said, "and please, call me, Leo. Your family basically."

_Family? That's new._

Leo gave his wife a wink. Apparently, it was secret message, because Martha stood from her seat and sat in a club chair next to her husband. "Please, Yu-kun, sit," said Martha. Yu looked at his parents for support, but they simply gave him expecting looks in return. _Aren't the guests usually offered seats_, he pondered.

Seeing their expected stares, Yu relented and took a seat on the sofa. He sat on the far-most-edge of the sofa with Kimiko sitting at the other end. He ignored the pleased faces on their parents. From the corner of his eyes, Yu looked at Kimiko. She seemed neutral, almost deadpan, on the situation. Regardless, he turned and gave her a small apologetic smile. He imagined she was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was. She responded to the gesture with an eye roll and shrug.

_Or maybe she's fine with the situation and I'm the uncomfortable one_, he thought.

A few minutes passed with an awkward silence hovering over them. Maybe, Yu was the only one feeling the awkwardness clogging the room. Everyone, including Kimiko, was looking at him in anticipation. It was like he was a circus-freak and they were expecting him to do back-flips and whatnot. Finally, he cracked under the pressure and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yu didn't care if he was being rude asking such a brusque question. His entire visit to his parent's house consisted of confusion and mystery. He wanted answers.

It was, unsurprisingly, Leo who answered him. "Oh, sorry, Yu-kun. We'll let you go at your own pace. No pressure," he hummed.

"My...own pace for what," Yu asked.

"Oh, you know, Yu-kun."

"No...I can't say that I do."

Leo looked mystified for a moment, but then cracked a strained grin. "I-I get it! You sly dog, quit joking around."

Yu sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leo, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

The look on his face was priceless. It was the perfect combination of shock, confusion, and denial. He turned his head sharply to his wife asking a silent plead. Martha, who was also shocked, licked her lips and frowned in concentration. "Yu-kun, my husband and I were hoping to see — a little — chemistry between you and our daughter before we reached a decision," she said, choosing her words carefully.

Yu jerked his head in her direction. "Ch-ch-chemistry," he stammered. "Why?"

Martha didn't have an answer to his question. She looked like a deer caught by a car's headlights.

"Son that is enough of your pleasantries," his father said sharply. Raijin had stayed quiet and observed during the exchange. He couldn't believe the insensitive stunt his son was pulling.

Yu held back the angry remark that was at the tip of his tongue. He was almost at his boiling point.

"Dad," he said slowly, "I'm not joking around. I have no idea what you guys are expecting of me."

His father looked tongue-tied from the seriousness his son's voice. Yu took the opportunity to look at his mother. She was absolutely crestfallen. Her head was hung low, crossed armed. It pained him to see his energetic mother like that. From the corner of his eyes, Kimiko was wide-eyed and agape looking at him. If the atmosphere wasn't so gloom and death, he might have found it funny how the emotionless girl's expression resembled her fathers.

"Son," his father said, "We arranged this get-together to finalize the agreement of yours and Kimiko's engagement."


	2. Chapter 2: Deal with the She-devil

Chapter 2

**Deal with the She-devil**

"It's not hard to make decisions when you know what your values are."

Roy Disney

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

**Location: Narukami Resident**

* * *

**Rage**

Noun:

Violent, uncontrollable anger.

Verb:

Feel or express violent uncontrollable anger.

Synonyms:

fury - anger - wrath - ire - passion - frenzy - madness

ave - storm - rampage - ramp - bluster

Rage. People hear the word and usually become frightful. When people usually hear about others going into a mad or vacant rage, they think about violence. They think about yelling. They think about a storm of violent yelling and destruction. For most people that description was the **unforgiving** reality. For most people when they are apprehended in such a state they usually make rash decisions that escalate the superstitious view of others.

Yu Narukami_ liked to think of himself different from those who let their emotions choose their course of action_. He always preferred to look at any situation, good or bad, at a third person point of view, so he would never let it get the better of him. That's how he always did things, because he knew making decisions when aroused would lead to errors that would later haunt him. An old quote from his friend Yosuke only enhanced this view.

The quote went like this:

* * *

**Bro Tip # 83 Never make decisions when angry or horny. You will regret them later, bro.**

* * *

Throughout his life, Yu had only ever been in a state of rage a handful of times. Losing his cool was never in him. Even as a grade scholar, when his hair began silvering and other students would call him names like gramps, old man or walking dead; he was always calm and in control. Or when his parents would leave him abruptly with another baby-sitter and he wouldn't see them for months on end; he would stay neutral. This wasn't to say Yu was an emotionless puppet who accepted whatever someone gave him without care; well, at least not anymore, but he knew acting out would never get him anywhere.

As Yu sat in his parents living room, dissecting his father's blunt explanation, he felt strangely calm. A raging storm of anger brewing in the pit of his heart, yet he felt at strangely at ease. If a tornado magically appeared in the room and everyone, but him, died; he would feel no remorse. That scared him a little inside. Maybe it was because the turn of events answered a lifelong question he always wondered: did his parents really love him or was he just a shadow they were obliged to nurture. Now he felt like he finally grasped the truth. And all he needed was his parents to arrange an engagement without his consent to see finally see it.

Sitting in his parent's living room, Yu felt the staring eyes of those around him. He stood up from his seat and faced his father. "Dad, I just remembered. I have an important form I have to fill out for the university. If it's it not done soon, I'll be in trouble. I'll be returning to the hotel now," he said in a monotone voice.

Of course, his _form for the university_ was nothing more than a fable from the top of his head. He knew everyone in the room easily picked up on his lie, but he didn't care. He just wanted a quick escape and felt like an explanation (no matter fabricated) was needed. Yu began making his way to the front doors, ignoring the following eyes he knew were there.

"Stop," Raijin voiced.

Even in his current mindset, his father's rugged voice still had authority over him. He stopped next to the carpeted staircase and did a 180 spin on the balls of his feet.

"Yu," said Raijin, "What time is it?"

_Time? _He thought in confusion. Shrugging, he produced his cellphone in a fluid motion and flipped it. Currently, on the main window of his cell was the pixellated map his mother had sent him. Another time and place, he might have smiled, but now he felt nothing. He pressed the **END** button and the main window soon appeared. The wallpaper was a picture taken of him and all his friends from Inaba before his first returned to the city. Seeing the picture made his anger quell a bit, but not expel it. In the top right corner of the window was the time. It was 8:02. His eyes widened. It seemed impossible that he had spent roughly an hour at his parent's home, but soon he quickly accepted the fact. _I thought it was impossible for my parents to be more heartless than they already were. Turns out anything's possible_, he ruminated bitterly. "8:02," he replied in a monotone voice.

His father nodded sternly. "Yu…it's nighttime and very dark outside. Your mother and I have already prepared a room for you (_Of course_, Yu thought). It's the room upstairs to the far most-right. Stay the night," Raijin concluded. Running a hand through his hair, Yu sighed exasperated. He knows how stubborn his father could be; especially, when his face was ridged with his gray eyes glowing intently. He knew there wasn't hope of returning to the soft bed waiting at the hotel. He slid his cellphone back in his pocket and looked deadpan at his father. "The one to the right?"

Raijin neither blinked nor wavered as he answered. "Yes, goodnight," he said softly, lowering the intensity of his gaze.

Without missing a beat, Yu ventured upstairs. He never stopped to take another look at either his parents or their **special guests**.

"G-goodnight," his mother said hastily.

"...Night."

* * *

Yu looked at the doors for each room. He saw four doors. One adjacent to the second staircase, two side-by-side, separated by a sliding door, and one to the far-most right. _Why are there so many rooms for a couple of two? _He wondered_. They weren't expecting me to stay with them...were they?_

He walked to the white door and opened it. The door handle was sparking and had a slick feel to it. From a TV program he learned the shinier a door knob the newer it was. "Wow, not bad," he mused.

The room looked like it was purposely designed for him. The floor, like all the upstairs, was carpeted. The room was fairly large, its walls colored light-orange. To the far-left corner was a queen size bed with grey covers. At the bed's base was a rectangular black cushioned chest that looked pretty comfy. The white curtains of the room covered two square windows positioned next to the bed. His preferred aspect of the room was the padded rocking chair, accompanied by the small round table in the back corner. Yu instantly crashed onto the bed. He considered stripping himself of his stuffy onyx dress shirt and gray dress pants, but his brain commanded him to stay put. The bed was simply too soft and warm. He felt himself melting into the fabrics of the bed. It was just that comfortable. Yu was on the verge of falling asleep and saying goodbye to this god-awful day.

_Tomorrow, _he thought sleepily_, will definitely be better_.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Yu immediately tensed. _And who could that be? _He thought annoyed_. _His chose of action was to ignore whoever was outside the door. At this point, even his father's stubborn stare couldn't make him budge.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Lifting his head from his comfy place, he said softly, "Who is it?"

No replay.

Yu sat up straight on the bed. He stretched and arched his torso forward, delighted when he heard a satisfied **pop. **He assumed it was his mother awaiting outside the door. What baffled him was her hesitance at just opening the door. This was her house and he _was_ the guest.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He was beginning to feel slightly irritated, but then was reminded of how crestfallen his mother looked after his brusque declaration. No matter how angry he was for them arranging an engagement without his permission; they were still his parents, and deep down he loved them even if they had been away 40 to 50% of his life. "Hey, you know you don't need my permission to open a door," he said playfully.

Still no replay.

_Damn it...was she that offended from me rejecting that...engagement..?  
_

A massive guilt worm its way into the pit of his stomach like two fist-sized rocks in his abdomen were weighing him down. To top it all off, his fit of rage was replaced with a wave of nervousness that nested in the center of his chest. He felt like Mexican piñata ready to burst insecurities.

"H-hey…look, I'm sorry how I acted downstairs. It wasn't fair to you or anyone else. I was acting like a kid throwing a tantrum and I'm sorry. So, open the door and come inside. I know I've been a brat, and I have no right to ask, but maybe we could talk. We've hadn't a good talk in a while."

No replay, yet again.

Groaning, Yu stood up from his comfy spot on the bed. It pained him to move and his legs wobbled under him. His mind screaming at him to return to his soft haven. It was temptation at its peak, and Yu knew if he looked back at the gray cloud of a bed, he would instantly return to his soft haven. He trudged his way to entrance door. Now the only thing stopping him and his guilt and own mother was a big white door. It was almost ironic. His entire life he felt like there was an invisible door or barrier separating him and his mother from truly bonding. Yu envisioned opening the door in front him as the first step to finally to understanding her and eventually becoming a family. He placed a hand on the door knob. It was as shiny and slick as its predecessor. Grasping the knob firmly, he twisted it and it made a mechanical **Click**. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped to the side.

"Hey mo —" he stopped abruptly; because, it wasn't his mother who strolled inside and sat on the bed. It was his **supposed** arranged wife: **_Kimiko Maeda_**.

Seeing his shocked expression, her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"You sure know how to keep a woman waiting, future ~_husband_~." She said the last part in a slow, **_hypnotic_** whisper, making eye-contact with him. A shiver run down his spine. He did not understand, but this girl's aura intimidated him. An ominous voice in the back of his mind screamed **get away.** Yu leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and frowned. It was subconscious action done on pure instinct. His body language was conspicuous: **What do you want**?

Kimiko, sensing the hostility from his posture, cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you're very welcoming," she said with a smirk. Something about her rubbed Yu the wrong way. Her presence made him feel like a cornered animal with the fight-or-flight mindset. He closed his eyes. It helped reduce his bizarre animal instincts. He tried to think. Downstairs, he had no problem being in the same room as her, but now, she was like oil being added to fire that were his current anxieties.

"What do you want?" It came out harsher than he intended; but, when he opened an eye and peeked a glance at Kimiko, she didn't seem fazed or bothered.

"An explanation," she said matter-of-factly. Yu peered at her. Suddenly, his fight-or-flight responses returned full force. He ignored it. Kimiko returned his gaze, and then came the moment he was dreading: eye-contact. It was stormy grey versus sea-green and neither budged. To him it felt more like a **test of dominance**. After a full minute of their staring contest, Kimiko looked away first. She fell backwards onto the bed and let out a gasp of pleasure. "Wow, this bed is really comfy," she mused.

"Yea. I was about to enjoy a nap until someone knocked on my door."

"So, my explanation," she continued, ignoring his remark.

Yu sighed. "Look…it's not you —"

Before he could finish, Kimiko sat straight on the bed and said, "It's me." Her face turned in disbelief. "Where you really going to say that?"

He felt tongue-tied, along with a little embarrassed. "Yes...?"

Kimiko began shaking her slowly, before covering her mouth with her hands. She proceeded with falling on the bed. Because of hair falling over her like a veil, he couldn't see her face. Yu couldn't help to examine her body thoroughly. When first introduced, he only focused on her eyes, neglecting her physical features. With her sprawled on the bed, his eyes wandered.

Kimiko, he noticed again, looked like a younger version of her beautiful mother: Martha. He was willing to bet they have been confused for sisters on multiple occasions. There were a few noticeable differences between them, yet they all worked to her advantage. Unlike her mother, she had her unique sea-green eyes that, in his opinion, were much nicer looking than Martha's blue sapphire-like eyes. Her chest, compared to her mother's, was also more developed. Yu admitted it. Kimiko ranked high in his mental list of beautiful women.

A muffled yelp disrupted Yu for his **important **thoughts. It had come from the currently sprawled Kimiko Madea. At first, the sound sounded like a continuous low panting. Then it escalated, becoming louder and more frequent.

_Is she crying?_ Yu paled at the thought. He already had two guilt rocks nesting in his stomach. He did not need a third.

"Kim-Kimiko-san," he said. The muffled sound ceased at once. Yu's body quivered slightly. This scene was awfully familiar to him. Kimiko sat herself up and looked his way. Her brunette hair still loosely covered her face, so he couldn't make out her expression. Very coolly, she flicked her head back, her hair followed flowing back to its original placement. Not a single strand of her hair was out-of-place.

"That was incredibly lame," she giggled and then added, "I mean, I've haven't heard anyone say that in years."

Yu deadpanned. The only indication he was affected by her taunts was that his right eye had twitched marginally. _Maybe, I should consider the asshole options, _he pondered_._

"Ahem!"

He turned to the source of the noise. Kimiko was still **patiently** waiting for her explication. To annoy him further, she gestured her hands slowly, as if he was a slow infant. _This girl_…

"I never agreed to any arrange marriage. It was completely out-of-the-blue, and frankly I'm a little skeptical that everyone downstairs isn't playing another prank."

That got a reaction out of her. "You never agreed to my parent's proposal?"

Yu nodded.

"Ok," she said taking a shaky breath, "No one is playing a **prank** on you. My parents informed yours about **our situation**."

Yu was on the verge of voicing a question, until she raised her palm and said, "Don't ask." She cleared her throat. "So… you have no desire for this engagement, am I right?"

It baffled him on her bluntness toward such a delicate topic. _She doesn't beat-around-the-bush, that's for sure_. "Yes."

Kimiko eyed him for a moment (which made his instinct scream **retreat**), before letting out an exasperated sigh. She muttered something incoherent. Yu, suddenly, felt guilty. Her parents and she had visited his parent's home with the expectations of finding her a **future** marriage partner. He knew what it was like to have your hopes riled up for something, and then totally destroyed. He just never imagined he would be the one to crush another's hopes and expectations. "So, what now?"

Kimiko focused on him intently. He could imagine the gears in her mind rotating on overdrive with the kind of expression she was making. Her eyebrows were scrunched together with her jaw set in a semi-hard-line, nibbling on her bottom lip like it was a stick of gum. Yu had to admit, if she wasn't radiating some strange ominous aura (that still had him quivering) she would've looked rather cute with her **thinking** face. "I-I have an idea," she whispered.

He looked at her in beginnings of a smile. _No more guilt rocks in my stomach today, _he thought happily.

He noticed her eyes sparkle at the mention of her idea. Odd, she also had a small apologetic smile as if communicating: sorry, _but it's got to be done_.

She stood from her spot on the bed and walked toward him. Yu's expression of joy withered to confusion and then fear. She stood directly in front of him, basically all in his face too, restraining his movement. She had him pinned. He could feel his instincts reacting, the sudden urge to push her away, out of fear, or embracing her due to his male hormones. Kimiko put a hand on his chest and another tightly gripping his wrist. Yu flinched. Unlike Margaret, whose finger-tips were ice-cold but pleasant, hers were burning and feverish. She raised his captured wrist, leaning her torso, and smiling devilishly. _Please don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do._

During this **involuntary **exchange**, **Yu could feel his mind fogging, strength fade. Any efforts to divert his hand away were fruitless. Kimiko possessed intense grip. _Damn! She's stronger than she looks... _

Resistance was futile in his current state. She led his numb hand closer to her breasts before stepping ever-so close and then accelerating the process. A giggle brushed his hearing but the incomprehensible events had his mind questioning: _What the hell was going on? Was this her oh-so-great idea? How this going to solve the_ _engagement propaganda_?

Without warning, she released his imprisoned wrist and stared intently at him. Due to male hormones, he was convinced, his mind lingered to the soft yet firmness of her breast. He imagined she was above average, C-cup sounded accurate. Yet, something odd, was the smothering heat her entire body radiated. _Either she has an extreme fever or she's just her own source of heat_, he figured.

**Flash! **

There was a noise Yu recognized from his annoying train ride. He cocked his head to the side and saw her outstretched hand holding a cellphone. Immediately, she jumped back, seat on the rectangular chest and began tinkering with her phone.

_What just happened? _He thought perplexed.

"Um…I..the..huh," he stammered. Kimiko raising a palm gesturing him to **stop talking. **She was on her cellphone as her body did all the talking. The message he got was: **Stop talking, I'm on my phone. **

Yu decided to leave her to her inventions. Now tired, more completely baffled and a nervous wreck, he did what any normal male would do in a common situation. He collapsed on the soft gray cloud that was the bed. While Kimiko continued texting, calling, playing games or whatever she was doing, Yu planned to rest. _Who knows? Maybe, today's just been a bad dream and when I wake up I'll at the hotel. No, better yet, I'll wake up at my Uncle Domjia's house. Yea, that would be great…_

The bed had the intended effect. Every second, he felt calmer and assured. His eye-lids become heavy and consciousness faded in soft blissfulness. He was confident the sooner he was well-rested, he could properly deal with all the confusions, misunderstandings and faults of today. He briefly wondered what Kimiko would do as he dozed off. The mysterious voice in his head was preaching to him that letting his guard down around her was a mistake. That she would strike with evil intentions at his least expecting. While he found this voice both wise and unsettling, he was too exhausted to contemplate its existence nor message. The final whisper the arcane voice said was: **big...mistake**.

* * *

_This is getting ridiculous, _Yu thought burned out.

He propped up with his arm, then flipped over on his back. Kimiko, still sitting on the rectangular chest, was zoned in on her phone. He briefly wondered why she was so concentrated on it, but then completely discarded the thought. _Nothing this she's been logical. Doesn't help her impulsive action._ He was reminded of their up-close encounter. Yu studied her for a moment. Her eyes were wide-eyed in concentration and pupils seemed double in size. Instead of chewing on her bottom lip, she bit down on the tip of her nail. It was strange. At first, her only expression was the equivalent of an undead, deadpan and emotionless. Now, in the limited time she stayed cooped up in the same room as him, she demonstrated a variety of facial expressions; though, mostly ranging from taunting to demeaning. "Kimiko-san," he murmured. She stopped tinkering and gave him a glance.

_When are you either going to leave the room and let me sleep or help me with the ticking time bomb downstairs? _Was what he wanted to say, but his conscience prevented him. "When am I going to hear this idea of yours?" She titled her head and placed her cellphone down. "First of all, enough with the formalities. We **are** getting engaged. Second. I've already solved your little incident downstairs. Our parents now fully understand the situation."

"...They understand?"

She nodded.

"So...If I went downstairs...the atompshere won't be so...dead?"

Kimiko giggled softly, but again nodded.

_Guilt rock 2 dissolving in 3….2….1…0! _

Yu sprang from the bed, pumping an arms up. He glanced at Kimiko with a genuine smile of gratitude, and urge to hug her petite figure. But, he settled with offering a warm smile. She still radiated a hair-raising feeling.

"How'd you do it? I can't imagine the words to use to dispel such a dense air of uneasiness. You must be a really good people person," he praised.

She gave a look of haughty disdain. "It was nothing. I just texted them,"she gestured to her cellphone, "the **truth**."

"The truth?"

"Yeah. The truth. I told them your insecurity over having such a_ beautiful fiancée_ and needing a quick evasion to sort out your feelings. After a little chat, you felt your confidence return, and couldn't wait to finalize this engagement. That's…the gist of it."

There was pregnant-silence that followed her confession of the **truth. **In a flash, his facial expression altered, so quick, he could have been considered bi-polar. He was absolutely shell-shocked. "Y-your k-kidding r-right?"

Kimiko winked and pressed her lips together sweetly. "Of course not, silly. How else do think I eased the tension downstairs."

Yu was shaking his head slowly in disbelief. His eyes were bulged out and he felt sick to his stomach.

**Well, at least there's no guilt rocks cradling in your tummy now**, the arcane voice pointed out. **But kidding aside, I told you to be careful. The girl radiates mal-intent, and you being you, should have realized her intentions faster. Now it's too late. Then again, you are the foolish void of beginnings, so maybe you desired this outcome?**

The voice quieted down, finished with its pep talk. Yu couldn't help but mentally cringe for not listening to the ominous voice, no matter how sketchy the circumstances were. "Why?"

Kimiko looked at him deadpan "Why, what?"

_Why, what? Why, freaking, what!? _

He breathed heavily, attempting to calm himself; but, with his fight-or-flight instincts in fight mode, his accumulating anger, and an almost un-fixable situation in his hands, it was a tremendous struggle.

_Calm down, Yu. Calm down. Calm down,_ he mentally chanted like a prayer.

His current body language, he knew, was conveying anything but smiles and sunshine. Yet, Kimiko remained seated on the rectangular chest. She hadn't moved an inch, changed expressions, nor bated a single eyelash in the presence of his almost occurring frenzy. _Got to hand it to the girl_, he thought wistfully, _she's pretty composed for someone in the same room with a guy about to lose his wits._

"Why did you lie to them," he sneered after regaining a portion of his usual composure. "Yu," she said softly, "A lie is only viewed as a lie by those who perceive it that way. Sometimes lying is better, and for our parents, this **lie **will have them overjoyed, don't you think?"

"Please, Kimiko-**san**, I don't need to be informed about lies and the false realities people perceive, because of them. I've had my share of the **fog of deceit** that I needed to brace. Till this day, I've always preferred the **truth**, no matter how harsh and unattractive it is," he proclaimed.

She was about a voice a question, but Yu held out his palm in a taunting manner and said "Don't ask."

"So, why shouldn't I waltz downstairs and exposed your little lie?"

It was a nice change to see her in a state of disarray. Her green-sea eyes appeared darker then normal as she analyzed and sized him up. Finally, she smiled haughty and returned to mashing her cellphone. "Here's why you shouldn't do that, and instead go with my idea." She held out her cellphone for Yu to see. When he attempted to grasp the device, she simply reeled her hand back and looked amused.

"No, no, no. I can't let you take my ammunition away, **honey**."

_Ammunition? _He pondered. For some reason, a feeling of helplessness and submission crept over him. _What kind of ammunition?_

Once again, Kimiko held out her cellphone. "Now, press the home button," she instructed. Yu gave her a look of mystification. "Home button? I don't see anything, but a blank screen. Where's the keyboard or the numbers?"

She gave him an incredulous stare. _Wow, I can get used to seeing her shocked face. It's pretty entertaining_, he thought humorously.

"You do know how to use an IPhone…right?"

"IPhone? Like those new motion detector phones that you can use your fingers with?"

Kimiko cocked an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

"Oh, well, I've never actually used one of those smart phones before." He pulled out his flip-phone. "I'm kind of old-fashion or so I'm told," he admitted rather sheepishly.

She darted her eyes from his face to his **old-fashion** phone. "Everything about you is old-fashion."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Since someone is … sadly not up to speed with the current generation," she eyed Yu critically, "It's my job to educate you, dear **fiancé.**"

"I appreciate the concern, Kimiko-**san**, but the fiancé part is debatable," Yu replied testy.

Kimiko peered at him, her sea-green eyes indecipherable. She scooted to the far end of the rectangular chest and gestured Yu to sit beside her. "Unlike my dad, you've been standing longer than a minute without complaining. You deserve to sit." She patted the empty spot on the chest. "It isn't as comfy as the bed, but it's right for this situation."

Yu hesitantly obliged. True to her word, the rectangular chest was nowhere near as comfy as the gray cloud. It was hard like patented wood plastered over metal. He agreed with her statement of the chest being appropriate for their discussion. They were in the middle of an understanding of some sorts, and besides the carpeted floor, the chest seemed more official for their talk.

"Good," she murmured. "Now, look at this," she instructed. He watched in amazement as she pressed away at the IPhone. She reached a page where there were labeled columns and rows of small squares.

"These are apps. They're like pocket applications that have browsers, games, music, contacts, pictures and anything else you can think of. Much better than your flipper, huh?"

He gave her a look of annoyance and grunted in response. Yu noticed her tap an application that featured a sunflower design labeled pictures.

"This...is...why...you're going to agree to my terms and accept my parent's proposal," she said, strolling down the page. Reaching the bottom of her endless pit of pictures, she tapped one. "If someone saw this, it would cause a huge commotion." She held her phone close to her chest and eyed Yu very carefully. He squinted to catch sight of her** oh-so-important **ammunition. What he didn't expect was an edited picture of him and Kimiko huddled against the wall; or, to be punctual, him pressing against a helpless Kimkio.

"W-what is this?"

Kimiko flashed him another haughty smile. "This, my dear fiancé," she gestured to the fabricated abomination, "is my ammunition."

* * *

Directly in his field of vision was a brunette-haired girl: Kimiko Maeda. In her hands was her, much fancier than his flip-phone, IPhone. On her IPhone, was a fabricated image of him pinning her against the walls of the room. A picture was worth a thousand words. Yu imagined a thousand words was needed to explain the contents of this image; perhaps a million, if the Japanese dictionary contained that many words.

Kimiko eyed him carefully. Her eyes were a poisonous green color as she stared Yu straight in his gray eyes, as if predicting his next course of action. Her body was tense and on guard as if expecting him to pounce and forcefully delete the picture. He would be lying if the said the though hadn't occurred to him; yet, he knew it was a fruitless endeavor. He could see the gears behind her poisonous eyes visualizing every possibility, and outcome that followed. He didn't doubt she thought of precautions against any forceful tactics. Fortunately for him and her, acting rash and inconsiderate wasn't in his DNA. He always preferred to settle troublesome situations with a clear head.

"Kimiko-san." At the mention of her name, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Kimiko," she corrected sternly.

_Does it really matter? _He wanted to grumble. But, he already knew the answer, because the expecting look on her face. _Ok, ok. Let's just go with it. She's basically got a loaded gun to my head,_ he reminded himself.

"Kim-Kimiko," he said hesitantly. The poison look in her eyes slightly diminished, yet remained visible and deadly.

_Good, good. Now, at least, she doesn't have venom shooting out of her eyes. _

Yu stood up from his spot on the chest and walked over to the cushioned rocking chair. Her eyes followed him like a hunter, hunting its prey, as he took a seat and placed his feet on the small round table. His intentions were simple. Get as much distance as possible away from her and try to reason with her from afar. The closer he was, the more tense and suspicious Kimiko seemed about him stealing her precious ammunition away. "Kimiko, why are so… fixated on me being your fiancé?" Yu asked.

The directness of the question caught her off guard, and drained the poison and venom from her eyes like dirty water running down a sink's drain. "Why?"

Yu nodded, rephrasing his question, "Why are you so fixated on me?"

Replacing the dark muck in her eyes were her normal sea-green orbs that shined with wittiness and, of course, amusement. "Well…It has to be you, Yu-kun," she said sweetly. "I mean it's only because…" she blushed and stared down at her feet," because, I like you…"

That caught him off guard. The surprised numbed his mind as he almost kicked off the round table, mid-way for a back-flip on the rocking chair. A wall prevented the event, so he simply brushed the back of his head. Luckily, the entire chair was enveloped in a layer of soft cushions. _Did she just say like? More importantly, is she being serious? Liking me, is her motive? _

Yu failed at preventing a blush from appearing across his cheeks. He tried hiding the fact by masking his face with his right hand, but the heat rushed to his ears, roasting his senses with embarrassment. "Are-are you serious?"

Kimiko raised her head slowly to make eye-contact with him. "Yea… of course. I-I thought I was being obvious."

_Obvious, how? Oh, wait, _he thought back to the wall incident. _Yea, she was being very direct_, he grimaced.

"Kimiko, I'm sor –" he stopped abruptly when her head dipped to knees with her hands around them. Yu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look I'm very flattered you would go to such means for me. But, getting engaged–getting engaged is not something I've had in mind, at all. Do you understand?"

"Mmmhm," was the muffled reply.

"Good." _And thank god_, he mentally added. He stood from the rocking chair and walked towards her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulders; and, in return, she placed her hand over his and squeezed it firmly. _I guess she wasn't so __mischievous after all. She's actually a pretty nice girl, now that I somewhat understand her_, he thought.

**You're fixing yourself for trouble, **the arcane voice noted. Yu gulped. _Note to self, see a psychologist for creepy voices in head._

**Creepy voice? **He heard a small chuckle reverberating throughout his head. **I see what you perceive me as. Well, fear not, because for now, I shall leave you to your own devices. You shall not hear even a grunt from me as you further increase your worries. **

If not for Kimiko's hand over his, he would tremble from his mental conversation with-with what? A ghost? His mind gone stir-crazy from the massive maelstrom of unpredictable events? He didn't know, but currently he was glad for her presence. With another person in the room, he was reassured he wasn't losing his mind.

"Hey, thanks for – ow!"

Yu felt a sharp pulsating pain from one of the knuckles. He flinched and pulled his hand away from hers to survey the damage. The skin on his middle finger had a bright pink bruise, throbbing with pain. "You know, you're a really nice guy," Kimiko mumbled.

She raised her head and flashed him a wicked Chester the cat grin. "But, your really naïve. You know that?"

She held out her nails and blew softly on them. "Look, everyone downstairs is probably getting suspicious. Were out of time, so I'm going to tell you your options," she made a peace sign. "A. For now, you agree to this engagement, we spend some time together and when the time comes we break it off, and say we weren't compatible. Or," she added ominously, "I spread this picture everywhere. Forget, living a peaceful life here in Tokyo. If this picture goes around my parents will personally make you suffer and you'll be spending the rest of your miserable life in a Tokyo jail cell," she spat.

There was no humor nor remorse in her tone. She was being brutally serious, and she meant every word that came out of her mouth. Yu discreetly wondered if this was her **true-self**, and if her actions and behaviors beforehand were fabricated lies. He recoiled in horror. The arcane voice constantly ringing in his head was right. _This girl isn't nice or even a little mischievous. She's a **she-devil**_, he thought in realization.

"So," she held out her hand, "**honey**, do we have a deal?"

Yu stared at her open hand like a plague. His mind raced with the sole purpose of avoiding to shake her hand and finalizing their impromptu engagement. Inside, he realized it was a meaningless effort. Kimiko had strategically planned and manipulated everything the moment he opened the door. To texting their parents, pinning him against the wall, taking a picture, editing that picture (at god's speed) and then blackmailing him.

Out of options, Yu resorted to something crazy. He closed his eyes and tried to communicate with the arcane voice in his head. _Hey, um, voice!_

No answer. Back on planet earth, he could hear Kimiko tapping her foot impetuously.

_Hey! Mr. Voice, I could really use some help!_ He mentally screamed. _You were right! Kimiko's, um..really dangerous. I should've listened._

"I take your silence as a no. No matter. Please, do tell me if the rumors of the bathrooms and soap in jail are true," she taunted, walking toward the door.

Yu snapped his eyes open. "Wait," he shrieked, catching her arm. He looked her square in the face and said, "This is a lot to take in. Can you give another minute to dissect it all?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You've got one minute exactly." She gave him a pointed stare. "Ever since I texted my parents about our talk, I've had a nagging feeling that my dad's been telling perverted tales of why we haven't returned downstairs."

Yu didn't really pay attention, but still nodded vigorously. He quickly took her old spot on chest and closed his eyes.

_You hear that? One minute! Please, say something._

…**.But, I'm a creepy voice in your head, aren't I?**

_Creepy…Oooh! Look, I'm sorry about that. It's not every day my mind suddenly converses with me._

**Suddenly? I've spoken…you know what? Never mind. By the way, you have about 30 seconds left.**

"30 seconds, honey," Kimiko said.

**Hmph! Honey?**

_Yea, I know, and she's going to be calling me that a-whole-lot oftener if __I don't come up with a solution. You got anything?_

For five dreadful seconds, his mind was silent. He assumed he had roughly 15 seconds left.

**I've got it! **The voice announced.

_Huh!? Yea, what is it?_

**Ok. Listen carefully, because this worked for me once.**

_Dear god, I'm listening. Please hurry up!_

**Ok, here goes! I want you to throw her down a deep, dark and shadowy tunnel and place a boulder at the entrance, so she'll forever be stuck. **

A buzzing noise went off. Yu opened his eyes to the sight of Kimiko holding her IPhone. It was displaying a digital watch with the timer set on 0:00. "So," she said, holding out her hand again," what will it be?"

Without hesitation, Yu stood up and shook her hand in a firm handshake. "You got me, **darling.** I prefer a beautiful girl over a bunch of rapist and hard beds," he grinned weakly.

Kimiko giggled. "Sounds like a smart choice to me. Hopefully, we'll both enjoy these couple of months of our agreement."

_Couple of months? _He pondered_. _Yu ran a hand through his hair. "I understand. Basically, you want our engagement to seem real, but only for a little while, right?"

She gave a sardonic smile. "Mmhmm," she hummed.

"But –"

Kimiko cut him off. "Don't worry about it. Now, that you've agreed I might tell you later." She poked his chest. "Now, come on. I can practically hear my dad's perverted tales from here." She took his hand in hers and began walking toward the door; but, suddenly, Yu was seeing double vision. _What's…. going on?_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

Chapter 3

**A New Day**

"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."

Eleanor Roosevelt

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

**[Time: 6:00 pm]**

**March 26, 2014**

**Narukami Resident**

* * *

Yu felt the light caress his face like soft hands. Protectively, he raised his forearm to his eyes before opening them. He then dropped his foreman, squinted and allowed the morning rays to embrace him. He noticed upon awaking was how relaxed and at ease he felt. His body and mind were completely rejuvenated. Every joint and muscle was in a state of tranquility.

He looked around the room. _Light-orange walls, window, door, another door, another other door, rocking-chair and a table_…_  
_

His eyes stopped at the small table. Laid flat at the edge was a small pink note. Yu removed the gray covers of the bed off him and stood. He was, almost, surprised at the softness of the floor, until remembering the entire upstairs was carpeted in the same material. _Soft and fluffy floors. Check_. He walked over to the small table and picked up both items. _OK,_ he thought, _what's this_?

In his right hand, was his **old-fashion **cellphone? In his left, was the note. A sticky note. He looked at his cellphone and saw that his contacts list was open on a specific person's number: Kimiko Maeda_. _He looked at the pink sticky note. It was directed from the very **she-devil.** Its instructions were simple, but not very sweet.

* * *

**Go look at your phone messages.**

**Kimiko.**

* * *

_Phone messages? _Still he obliged. _She's still got a loaded gun to my head…since I have agreed to her little engagement fraud._

He opened his message page and was not surprised he had three unread messages from her. But, when he opened the messages, he was surprised by the length and content of each message. They weren't your usual **Good Mornings** or **how do you do**; but, a retelling of yesterday's events and detailed instructions he was supposed memorize. Her retelling of last night seemed almost fictional to Yu. Partially, because, he had no recollection of anything that happened after agreeing to her proposal. Thankfully, she messaged, in vivid detail, everything that occurred.

Apparently, after accepting her proposal, Yu collapsed on top of her. Maybe it was the shock or fatigueness, but he keeled over and fell unconscious. According to her message, of course. Her story went to explain how she picked him up and carried him to the bed solo. Yu almost keeled over **laughing** from that particular event. Just the thought of the small girl picking him up pushed the boundaries of his imagination. After putting him to bed, she returned downstairs and relayed their agreement to their parents. She caped the sections about their parents reactions, and for the most part they were ecstatic about his **change-of-heart. **His mother, she mentioned, was the happiest of all, shedding tears of joy?

Yu thought his mother's reaction was a little strange, shrugged and continued reading. His father on the other hand was a different story. She mentioned that while he was pleased about him **manning up** and owning to his decision, but was skeptical over his resolution. Yu, himself, not appearing downstairs only enhanced his doubts. In Kimiko's message, she advised him not to worry about his father.

**Just act natural and answer all his questions with the information from my first message, **was what she wrote. **And btw, it's too bad you KO'd when you did. Your mom can cook a mean seafood dinner, **was probably an afterthought she had to make him suffer for falling over her.

He found her actions justified, but that did not stop the rumbling from his stomach at the mere mention of food. Reflecting, yesterday, he survived only on snacks, liquids and a protein bar. Without a schedule or any important items to be done, he was free to do whatever; and, with his stomach having its own miniature earthquake he decided to prioritize. _First things first._ He immediately thought. _Food!_

Yu slid his cellphone into his pocket and then crumbled the sticky note. Having already analyzed its contents, the note was now useless, so he placed its crumbled form on the small table. He did not waste any time exiting the room and walking downstairs. He noticed, at the bottom of the staircase, his running shoes were missing. He shrugged it off with the thought his mother moved them. He heard the **Clinging** and **Banging** sounds from pots and pans in the kitchen. An irresistible smell was filling the air. It was the smell of bacon being fried, eggs being scrambled and syrup being added to butter-milk pancakes. _Oh, yea. Today's going to be a good day_, he thought enthusiastically.

Before entering the kitchen, a blinding light caught his eyes. The source of the light: the glass doors of the office room. Now daytime, Yu could examine the insides of the room clearly. As previously stated, he saw an office desk in the center of the room. Thanks to the illumination, he could see the stereotypical rectangular office cabinets to each side of the desk, and three chairs in the room, two loveseats positioned and a leather rolling chair for the owner of the desk: his father. The entire flooring of the room was, unsurprisingly, carpeted. _Carpeted flooring must be all the rage these days_, he thought dryly.

The most peculiar asset to the room was **the large oval-shaped mirror **behind the desk, taking up a good portion of the back wall. Yu stared intently, almost hypnotically, at the office room's glass doors. He flashed back to yesterday, recalling the burning desire to open the glass doors. Currently, all he felt was amazement of how beautifully crafted the doors were. But, no burning desires. Although, a nagging feeling, in his chest, still beckoned him to venture inside. Clenching his fist, Yu gulped and walked up to the doors. For some reason, he felt gravity increase. Reaching for the glass door know, he felt the pressure then subside. He twisted the handle, but half-way it froze and made a **Clang, **signifying it was locked. _Go figure,_ he sighed.

"Yuuu! Is that you?" His mother called.

Yu jumped, obviously, startled, but then smiled and said, "Yes...mom! I'm coming right now."

He walked to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of his father seated on a leather stool, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper on the kitchen counter. Raijin wore a horizontality striped red and white button shirt, casual dark blue pants, and light brown Oxford. His father gave him a glance then put down his paper and turned his way. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Sleeping-grumpy pants," he said, smiling.

_Mr. Sleepy-grumpy pants? _ Neglecting the lameness of his father's pun, Yu grinned. "Well, if it isn't, **I'll have my guest throw a Knife at my son**, guy," he resorted. Father and son shared a laugh. Behind the kitchen counter was his mother: Yuri. She gave them both an exasperated look with the hidden message: _Ahhh, Men!_

Raijin gestured his son to sit on the leather stool next to him. His playful demeanor absent and replaced by a fierce look of confrontation. He waited until Yu was seated before beginning. "Yu," he began, "about yesterdays ―"

"Yuuu! Isn't Kimiko just the sweetest and prettiest fiancee you could ever have," Yuri cooed. Yu visibly tensed. He offered his mother a melancholy smile. She wore a green apron with a cute rabbit design over a brown sweater with red and white stripes in the middle, loose-fitting maroon wide-leg pants, and worn-out black and red sneakers. Her usual straight chestnut hair was up in a fizzy bun and she had on thick-rimmed glasses over her eyes. She looked like a college nerd trying yet succeeding to cook.

"Y-yea…she's a one-of-kind," Yu replied weakly.

"Yes, she seems like a nice girl, but―"

"And she tucked you into bed! That was soo cute of her," she babbled, cutting Raijin off again.

"I agree, dear, but we have to discuss Yu's sudden outburst yesterday. As happy as I am with him manning up to his decision I'm uncertain about his level of commitment. Yesterday, he was ready to leave at the dead of night and then the Maeda girl suddenly talks to him privately, and he relinquishes. Forgive me for doubting her, but I want to hear Yu, himself, to say he wants this engagement."

_Wow… _was the sole thought in Yu's cerebrum, hearing his father's speech. He always knew his father was an intelligent man. He had been on talk shows semi-occasionally as a representative for a few companies. To see him piece the fragments of truth and see through Kimiko's tall story was impressive. Yu saw how cunning and manipulating she was first hand; and, even though he did not know what, exactly, she told everyone yesterday, he bet his nonexistent porn collection it was convincing.

His father's speech seemed to also touch his mother as she began pouting and tightening her facial expressions. Raijin shifted in his stool and faced Yu. People would usually comment on the intensity of his eyes, mentioning they could see their souls. Obviously, they had never met Raijin Narukami. Not only was the intensity of his sterling gray rivals Yu's, if not more, but they seemed to be capture your very soul. Metaphorically, they were sharp enough to cut diamonds.

In the presence of his father, Yu could not lie. Somewhere in his mind, he thought back to the time his **Uncle Dojima** had interrogated him. With his Uncle, he wiggle room to lie or evade a question; but, with his father it was a futile effort. His steel like gray eyes would detect it in an instant. He would make an awesome detective. "Well, Yu. We're waiting…" said his father, raising an eyebrow.

Yu could feel a bead of sweat form by the edge of his brows. His current attire complemented by the antics of the situation, made him sweat. _Great_, he thought distressed. Usually, when in a pinch with his Uncle Dojima, his daughter, and Yu's adorable lil sis, _**Nanako** _would step in. Now all he had was…

Yu rolled his eyes, sending his mother a silent plead. Whether or not she understood, it's a mystery to this day. Instead she suddenly said,"You know for girl her age, Kimiko's got a great rack."

_W-Where did that come from_? Yu thought mystified.

"When I was her age, mine weren't nearly as nice-looking." She gave Raijin a side glance, hoping he would correct her.

There was a tangle silence that followed. With every second, her pout increased. Finally, Yu signaled his father by lightly kicking his stool. Raijin gave him a steel stare. Yu simply, with his eyes, darted from Yuri and him silently hissing at him "Yes they were, but better!"

And finally, Raijin took a hint. "D-dear, y-yes they were...and still are the best."

"Oooh, honey! You're so sweet," she beamed.

"You know I love you, dear. You're my pumpkin pie," he said sweetly.

_Pumpkin pie?_ Yu shuddered at the corny name calling.

Then he understood. His mother was saving him from the interrogation. Yu almost forgot his mother's intelligence rivaled his father's, but with a gallon of cunningness in the mixture. "Um, I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

His father ceased making googolly eyes with this mother long enough to point the way. "It's adjacent to the garage door in that small corner."

Yu stepped down from the stool.

"The other door adjacent to the garage door is the basement! It's not complete so don't head down there," his father added.

_We've got a basement? Well, they've got a basement. Probably should check it out later,_ Yu decided going against what father advised. _I'm such a fool_, he shrugged, stifling a grin.

* * *

The bathroom had a very classy feel to it. No doubt it was his mother's intention. It was relatively small, but big enough anyone would be comfortable doing their business. The bathroom sink was pearly white, oval-shaped and stemmed off a pillar like bottom. Kind of like a miniature Greek pillar. Above the sink was an oval-shaped mirror with an elaborate sun frame. The faucets of the sink were shiny silver and had a killer glare. On the adjacent wall was a small towel holder suspended right at his mid-chest. At the far right corner, was a small wooden cabinet that housed toilet paper, a plastic flower vase with Styrofoam flowers, and magazines?

The bathroom's toilet matched the sinks pearly whiteness, but the handle looked golden or probably copper made to look golden? Above the toilet was a picture frame of two red roses. The dim lights of the bathroom made it glow a golden brown color that matched the wooden flooring. Overall, it felt like Yu had walked into a classy bathroom in a mansion and not his parent's bathroom.

He sat on the toilet and let his mind race with replies. His father would, no doubt, question him again, so he needed to be prepared. And he was hungry and did want to eat. He stroked his chin, felt and twirled his hair. All he succeeded in was making himself look bedridden.

_Damn it, why am I in such an annoying situation_, he mentally pondered. Pocketing his cellphone, he looked at time: 6:23 am. The date: March 25, 2014. His battery life: 90%?

_Yesterday, I barely had 5%. How did…her!_ He thought in realization. Opening his message page, he brought up Kimiko's message. He quickly memorized all her conversation answers designed for his father's questions and slid his phone back into his pocket. For a couple of seconds he just sat there in complete bewilderment. Not only had Kimiko outlined how to get him to agree to the engagement; but, she created a scenario where he couldn't escape, lied smoothly to both their parents, won both his parent's hearts and created a cheat sheet for his father's interrogation. The only people Yu knew who could read minds were Margaret and, maybe, his mother; and, Kimiko was gradually becoming part of his small list. Yu sighed and ran hand through his hair.

_Thinking about this now is only going to hinder me. I should think about this after I've eaten and had a hot shower. _He stood from the stool and walked to the door. Before exiting, he decided to look at the mirror.

_Whoa_, summed up his thoughts.

His usual bowl-shaped hair was sticking out in unusual ways. His onyx shirt was ruffled and unbuttoned to the point his upper chest was exposed. His pants were wrinkly and hanging a little loose. It was then he noticed his missing black belt. _Weird…it's like someone messed me up_. His eyes widened and his pale face flared fire ant red. _No way! She...couldn't…have…right? _

Before Yu **collapsed,** he was fully clothed. Kimiko couldn't have of…while he was sleeping…was that even possible!? The thought both scared him, and due to male hormones, pumped him with blood. _Damn_, he gulped, _got to admit…she's pretty-pretty_?

**Dirty, **the arcane voice voiced in his head. Yu jumped and scanned the room until realizing the voice came from inside **his head**. _You again. I thought you a figment of my imagination. _

No reply.

He waited for another ten seconds before moving on._ I'll deal with my mind gone wild later. Right now, I really should be heading back. Parents probably think I fell into the toilet_, he chuckled.

He opened the door and headed back to the kitchen. His father enthusiastically drinking a cup of coffee and munching away at his breakfast. It looked, from his viewpoint, to be an omelet mixed with a variety of ingredients. To the side of his plate was a stack of three buttermilk pancakes caked with fresh fruits and syrup.

Yu's mouth watered. His father, noticing his long full stare, gestured him to take a seat. Yu was more than happy to oblige. When he sat down, he noticed a round plastic plate filled with just as much food as his fathers to the side of the kitchen sink. He was about to make his way over until a sudden **Yipping** caught his attention.

"Young man, did you wash your hands?" His mother questioned, appearing from out of nowhere. Yu looked at his father who simply shrugged and continued munching on his food. "Well," his mother asked again, "did you?"

Suddenly, he was a five year old being scolded by his mother. Too bad, growing up, his parents never had time to scold him for not washing his hands; which he always did do, good habits and hygiene. He felt the bottled up resentment discharging but re-bottled it just as quickly. He offered his mother a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and said, "No, I'm sorry. I'll get right on that."

His mother simply nodded with a foggy look in her eyes. Being his super cunning mother she probably guessed his thoughts and decided it was best to act oblivious; like Raijin who was unconsciously oblivious to everything, but his breakfast at the moment. Yu walked to the kitchen sink, turned the faucet on median and washed his hands. His mother was at his side immediately with a soft cloth to dry his hands. His lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. Not a complete simile, but at genuine. He returned to seat and his mother placed the plate in front of him with the necessary utensils.

**Food battle 2014**

**Breakfast versus Yu Narukami**

**The winner: Yu Narukami.**

His mother placed a small cup or orange juice next to his empty plate and he happily drained it in record time. Next to him, Raijin was rubbing his stomach like a pot belly.

"Honey, that was absolutely to-die-for." Raijin complimented.

"Yea, mom. You are the chef," Yu added.

Yuri blushed and beamed them a big smile showy her pearly white teeth. "Aww, thank you boys."

"Yes, now," Raijin titled her head in Yu's direction, "about yesterday."

Yu bristled in his stool. He glanced at his father and gave him an unconvincing head nod. Outside, his discomfort was conspicuous, because the trembling of his fork hand, sweat appearing on his brow and his shaky smile; but, in the inside, he was more than prepared to ace the interrogation like a common school exam.

"Honey. It's 6:47. Shouldn't you be heading to work now. I mean the traffic during rush hour can be a nuisance," Yuri noted with a loop-sided grin.

"Time…?" Raijin raised his forearm where his Rolex watch was positioned. "Aw, yes, I see…work."

He sighed in exasperation, but maintained a content smile. He scouted his stool back and stood. "Well, nothing I can do about that," he grumbled. He stretched-out his palm in Yuri's direction and flashed a melancholy smile. His fierce sterling gray eyes softened just a tinny-tiny bit, displaying tender affection. Then, he cocked his head in Yu's direction and his eyes returned their steely fierceness. "We'll talk about this later."

To others it might have sounded harsh or insensitive, but those other people obviously didn't know Raijin Narukami. He only wasted his time urging, annoying and plain out intimidating someone, when he expected something from great from them. Besides, his father's steel eyes contained a sort of challenging light. Like a father, challenging his son, knowing full well he would succeed.

Yuri puffed out a breath of air, walked up and softly pinched his cheek. "Honey, you're over thinking things like usual," she claimed. She turned to Yu. "Are you happy with your engagement with Kimiko Maeda and will you follow-up with it?"

_No_, was the immediate respond in his head. _But…what choice do I have now?_ _And I really don't want to end up someone's bitch…_

"Yes, I do. Kimiko is a very beautiful girl and a sweetheart," his voice rattled at the last bit; but, overall, it sounded convincing. His mother nodded, pleased, gaving his father a haughty yet triumphant smirk. "See, you over think too much!"

Raijin was about to argue, but a sweet kiss from Yuri quieted him down. "Now get going," she demanded, "don't want to be late on the first day." She smacked his butt and he jumped. Like a tamed horse, Raijin began picking up his keys from the kitchen side-counter and making his way to the garage doors. The entire time, smiling like a dofus.

_Women_, Yu thought in mock horror. _Make the most rational men into zombies._

Raijin, before closing the doors behind him, gave Yuri one last look of affection, then turned to Yu, tightened his facade and smiled, offering a head nod. A low **Bang** was followed by the mechanical buzzing of the garage doors being opened.

"Now," said Yuri, addressing Yu, "take a bath. You stink of sweat and of the dead."

_I can understand the sweat, but the dead? _He thought bewildered.

"Hey do you like that room you slept in yesterday?"

The question caught him off guard. "What?"

"I-I mean," her eyes were everywhere but on Yu, "w-was it cool or I-don't-know c-comfortable for you?"

His mother stammering was definitely new. No matter how slick or cunning his mother was, even she couldn't imitation the emotions she was portraying.

"...Yea," he finally said, "the room was amazing, almost perfectly matching my personality."

"Almost," she squeaked. "What about wasn't perfect!?"

_Whoa! What the? ...For some reason I think I should choose my next words very carefully…_

"Um, I think it's amazing."

She nodded.

"But…could use a bathroom?"

Yuri gave him a puzzled look. "There's a medium-sized one to the far-left of the room."

_What...? _Yu rolled his eyes upwards. _Was there one? Oh, must have been one of those other doors. _"You're right! I completely overlooked that. I guess, the room is perfect, mom."

Yuri eyed him for a moment before beaming a wide smile. "Good, good." She exhaled, relieved." Now, Yu what are you going to do for a place to stay during school?"

_A place to stay? _He haven't extensively thought about his housing. Best case scenario, he considered staying at the hotel. Worst case, he would get a job and find a room-mate to split the monthly rent. Since receiving a bountiful amount of academic scholarships, his last high school, college books and supplies, and a residence were his only concerns. _Or should have been_, he ruminated. "I don't know," he replied truthfully.

His mother seemed pleased. "Good, because you know…"

"Wha―"

"You see I designed that room head to toe for you and your father and I were hoping…"

Her face expressed conflicting emotions. Finally, she took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at Yu. "We were hoping you'd move in with us while you're studying in Tokyo U."

Yuri stared at him with pleading puppy-dog eyes. Yu, in return, remained with a black expression. "I, um―"

"You don't have to decide right away, but please consider it."

"Ok, Mom, I guess―"

"And if you do decide staying here, you won't have to worry about paying rent anywhere."

"Ok, mom, but―"

"Plus, from here to Tokyo U by train is only about 30 minutes, and if you don't feel like going on the train, your father or I can drive you."

"Alright, alright. But, mom―"

"And―"

"Mom," he wailed, gesturing her to stop. Yuri bit her bottom lip and looked to the side. She was trying her best not to look anxious.

"hey," he said gently, "Sure, it'd be to stay with family while I attend Tokyo U."

Yuri bounced like a mouse receiving cheese. She ran up and tackled Yu in a tight embrace. "But…" he added ominously. Yuri, in his arms, instantly tensed. "I left my belongings at the hotel. I'm going to have to go pick it up if I'm staying here."

Yuri jumped back, almost knocking over a stool, and waved her hands dramatically. "Is that all? You had me worry you'd say no!"

"Course not," Yu said, "You already went through all the trouble of designing a room for me."

His mother waved a hand dismissively. "It's no trouble at all Yu," she reassured. "I'll have your father pick up your belongings once he's done with work."

With that she turned toward the back corner of the kitchen. From his viewpoint, Yu saw a wide sliding door, which he assumed was a drawer. His mother reappeared from across the sliding doors holding a folded towel and clothing. Yuri noticed her son's look of confusion. She glanced behind her and then back at Yu. "From where you're standing it looks like I just come out of a wall, right?

_Was it that obvious? _

She handed him the towel and clothing in her hands. "That was the laundry room. I guessed that's what you were wondering, because Martha asked me the same thing yesterday." Small giggles escaped her lips. "You should have seen her face."

Yu examined the clothing she handed him. A pair of plain blue boxers, black Nike track pants and a plain white V-neck. Fashionable in his opinion.

"They're your fathers. Since you two are about the height and built, it should fit just fine," she explained.

_Dad's, huh?_

Yu returned to sitting on the stool. His mother returned to the laundry room, which he noted to explore later.

"Mom," Yu said.

From the laundry room, he could hear the sounds of running water and a washing machine. "Yes, Yu?"

"What's dad's new job?"

"Your father?" Because of the electric buzzing of the washing machine, her voice was staticity.

"What does he do now?"

His mother stepped out of the laundry room wearing a white lab coat?

"Didn't know you were into cosplay mom," said Yu with a straight face.

Yuri shook her head repulsively at the thought. "Yu," she shrieked, "I'm a **chemist**!"

With her lab coat replacing her green apron, she now looked like a college nerd posing as a scientist. Yu decided to keep that description to himself, valuing his life. "I also got my degree in **teaching**." She tapped the front of her forehead. "Yep, son, your mother's a very bright woman."

Yu clapped his hands like a spectator at a fancy event. Yuri bowed. _10 points for modesty_, he thought humorously.

"For your father," she said, "He's still working as a **Neropsychologist.**"

His mother pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes in thought. "His other job, if I remember, was as an **economist**. I think Leo secured that job for him."

_Leo…Oh! Devil-spawn's dad, _he remembered.

"Well, I should get going. I start my first day at the **Tokyo Denki University** in the **Kanda district,**" she informed.

"What time do you have to go?" He pulled out his cell phone. "It's 7:10."

"Yikes! I've got to be there at 7:35!" She quickly picked her car keys on the kitchen side-counter, kissed Yu on the cheek and made her away to the door. "Will you be ok on your own?"

"No. By the time your back, the house will be in ashes, there will be a shootout and I'll starve to death."

His mother rolled her eyes. "K, love you, bye!" And with that she slammed the door and went on her way. Seconds later, Yu heard the roaring engine of a sports car zoom out of the garage. It had him wondering, _what kind of car my mom is driving!?_

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hands. He flipped it open, glancing at the text from his mother.

* * *

**Dear Yu,**

**I have forgotten to tell you that the hotel room in the Akasaka District is still in our name. If you ever come to need it, please feel free to. We were your age once and know youngsters like to party and drink. So, if you go overboard and cannot get home, or if you just like to stay there, feel free.**

**Love, **

**Yuri Narukami, aka mom.**

**PS. This is my second time text messaging. I think I am becoming better.**

**PSS. I am not texting while driving. That is dangerous. My phone has a talking device called Siri. It lets me talk and send messages! It is very cool. You should think of upgrading.**

* * *

The dumbed down version of her informal message: Yu, your father and I understand that at your age you are becoming a man and will likely **live-it-up,** so we got you a bachelor's pad. Also, your flip-phone is very old-fashion, go upgrade.

"Alright," he cheered fist pumping the air.

* * *

Discovery of the day: **his** bathroom rocked. Just as his mother claimed, it was located on the far left corner of the room. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't notice it before today, until realizing, _Yesterday, I was too busy getting blackmailed._

His new bathroom was a decent size. Similar to his room, its walls were colored light-orange. The floor was arranged in white square by square tiles. To the left was the bathroom sink above a large square cabinet. Above the sink was a large mirror and above that were the twist light bulbs. To the right was a square window displaying the streets and houses outside. Unfortunately, it also meant Yu would be visible to onlookers in his own bathroom. A_lways remember to close the window curtains when taking a shower_, he noted.

The shower was to the back wall. Standard size, having white square tiles around its perimeter and two glass sliding doors with hangers. Yu wasted no time hanging his towel on the nearby hanger, stripping himself of his sweaty and stuffy outfit and turning on the hot water. After his shower, he let his body go on autopilot doing all his usual morning rituals. Finished, he stepped out of the bathroom feeling entirely invigorated. He wore the clothing his mother had prepared, and to his astonishment, they fit him perfectly.

Yu then debated how to spend the rest of his day. Downstairs, he promised after a good meal and shower he would attempt to rationalize his situation, and then decipher an appropriate course of action. That was the plan—until, recalling the lack of chill-time, as Yosuke referred to it, in his schedule. A good breather was occasionally necessary, so he decided to neglect his current woes, if not just for the afternoon. He traveled downstairs to the living room. Resting his back, on one of the many available sofas, he gaze at the suspended TV to the back wall, realizing it was roughly 70 inches.

_Wow! If I had a TV like this back in Inaba…Well I'd probably be jumping inside of it more than I'd be using it_, Yu thought humorously.

He reached for remote, on a nearby table, and pressed the power button. A light flicked across the screen and the TV came alive.

3-dimensional logos with the title **Tokyo's Most Viewed News Station** materialized in the center of the screen. Following was a scarecrow thin man with the typical TV hair and mustache behind a half circle marble desk announcing the daily news. "Hello, I'm Riku Takahashi and this is TMV news station." The news man clasped a stack of papers, patted it softy on his desk and began reading from it.

"_In recent news, President of Amano Corporations, **Kenta Amano** donated a massive sum to local schools, hospitals, daycares and shelters. Amano Corporations **broke apart from the Nanjo group in January of 2005** and relocated here in Tokyo's own __**Marunouchi** district. Since its separation from the Nanjo group, Amano Corporations has flourished with its advance technology and practices of the human mind that are now being used all over the world. Today also marks the one year anniversary of the death of Kenta Amano's partner and wife Hitomi Amano. Viewers, join us for a moment of silence in the memory of this wonderful example of the kindness of humanity."_

The TV news anchor closed his eyes and clasped his hands together for a silent prayer. In the upper corner of the screen a slide-show of, apparently, Hitomi Amano and her husband was playing. Each picture displayed a historic event in Mrs. Hitomi's life. One of the pictures caught Yu's attention greatly. It featured Hitomi smiling lightheartedly and under her arms was a little girl no more than five or six years old. The girl was clinging tightly on Hitomi's shirt, cowering away from the camera. But, that wasn't what caught his attention. What captured his intentness were the little girl's **sparkling purple eyes**. They were so** peculiar**. Sadly, the succeeding pictures on the slideshow replaced it. At the end showed a small epitaph for Hitomi.

**Hitomi Amano**

**Wonderful human being and wonderful wife**

** January 1, 1943 - March 25, 2013**

The beautiful epitaph touched Yu's heart and he performed his own little prayer for the woman he never met. He was interrupted half-way when the news anchor continued his report.

_"A tragedy indeed. She died on March 25, 2013 when so-called members of the violet group: the **Yakuza** tried robbing a local bank. Hitomi bravely stated her identity to the criminals and exchanged herself for the lives of the citizens in the bank. They agreed and took her captive for an enormous ransom. **Special Assault Team **members were dispatched to rescue the captive Hitomi, but the operation was compromised, leading to a massive shootout. All members of the gang that were involved with the first bank heist and capture of Hitomi Amano were neutralized, but by that time it was already too late. The SAT Recuse Team found Mrs. Hitomi in the basement of the compound starved to death with many bruises. Experts had reason to believe she was tortured by the gang. She was transported to a nearby hospital but died a few hours later."_

Watching the news report, Yu was at a loss of words. He was heartbroken for Mr. Amano for the death of his wife because of such a monstrous pack. He just couldn't believe other human beings could be so demonic to a sweet woman.

**Disgusting, **the arcane voice snarled in his head, but Yu, was too lost in his own thoughts to pay it any mind. He flashed back to Adachi. A former detective, but in reality, a deranged criminal and _former_ human being. Once, he had expressed some troubling words to Yu and his friends. _**Wouldn't it be better if humanity was just turned into shadows?**_

At first, Yu brushed his words off as delusional excuses. But, after hearing about such a gruesome news report, he wondered if Adachi really did express some truth in his words.

_No matter what we accomplished back then, humanity will always have evil. We just have to __hope __that the next day is better than the last and people try to overcome their basest desires_, he thought soberly. Yu prayed a silent prayer for Hitomi Amano and her family. Just as the news anchor is about to continue with the daily news, he quickly changed the channel. His heart was already torn from hearing that story. He didn't know if he could take another calamity from the news.

"Do you want to slim down—"

An advertisement appears protracting diet pills for losing weight. Yu looked down at his figure and grinned. _I think I'm good. Next. _

"George…you are the father!" A revelations show where a man holding a microphone proclaimed another man, George, is the father of the women's, next to him, child. Yu changed the channel the moment another women appeared and started beating the crap out of George.

The next program was probably the sanest of all, excluding the news channel, he would find channel surfing. It was a celebrity party being interviewed by many eager reporters. For the first ten minutes of the program, said reporters mainly conversed with celebrities about their daily lives, gossip, upcoming movies and possible love interests. Yu, occasionally, perked up when they would interview an attractive actress and comment on their dress for the occasion. From this program, he learned some female celebrity's possessed the strangest fashion sense. _I mean come on! Meat dresses! Think about the starving people in the world who'd cry seeing you wear that as an outfit!_

Another five minutes passed, and Yu was bored. It was the same old questions and tact, simply different people. Right has he clicked the **next** button an over excited camera man enthusiastically yelled— "It's Risette!"

Frantically, he pressed the **back** button. Yu once heard the saying, "Once a brilliant star, always a brilliant star."

Walking gracefully on the red carpet was his support, his lover's arcana, good friend and caring companion: Rise Kujikawa. Yu's breathing hitch, a tickling feeling pierce his insides and his throat constricted. Rise looked good. She was wearing a candy-apple red Chinese dress with cherry blossom designs embedded on the lower left sections. It hugged her body perfectly showing her every curve, yet somehow staying moderate. The dress, at the waist, split almost in half with one side slipping to her lower ankle, and the other stopping slightly below her thighs. Her reddish-brown hair rested gracefully on her left shoulder. Her face had just the right amount of make-up on. At the nap of her neck was a rose heart-shaped necklace with a keyhole center. The classic lovers message: you have the key to my heart. Completing her outfit, were her maroon high top heels with the Chinese lettering inscribed to the side.

Rise looked erotic, beautiful, and innocent mixed all infused in one. As the camera men and reporters proceeded to ask her the customary catechism, Yu marveled at how at ease and neutral she appeared. For the most part, she remained passive. When asked a typical question she flashed a slow smile, hypnotizing the crowd. Her eyes and body did most of the talking, and she used few words; but, the few she said captivated the bystanders.

"Risette, I heard you released your new single. Can you enlighten us with the title?"

Rise visually cocked an eyebrow. "I don't see why not."

_What the…_Yu thought floored. _Rise. Her voice…sounds…so much more feminine_.

Last time he spoke to Rise was over four months before arriving to Tokyo. She proudly proclaimed when they next met, she would blossom into a woman who even he couldn't resist. From her demeanor on TV, he would say she succeeded.

"The name of the new single is _Best Friends,_" she said coolly.

A chorus of reporters bombarded her with questions that she answered fluidity without looking fazed nor flustered. Yu continued to watch in awe.

"Risette, is there any potential love interests out there for you?"

_Simple_, Yu thought. He knew it was _very_ egotistical, but Rise had always proclaimed her affection for him, since day one.

"I, um..." she adverted her eyes, stammering. Rise acting timid or insecure on TV was a very rare event. She quickly composed herself and looked fiercely into the camera. "Yes…"

That stirred another chorus of jumbled voices all trying to ask the same question. One brave soul, speaking louder and clearer than the rest, voiced out: "Risette, can you tell the name of this love interest of yours?"

Every guest, fellow celebrity, camera man, and reporter quieted down to hear her response. Even Yu was subconsciously gripping the fabrics of the sofa he was laying on. For what felt like forever there was silence. All eyes were on Rise and she miraculously neither flinched nor faltered under the collected stares, something he found both impressive and courageous.

Finally she said, "Hayate Konya. I'm currently in a relationship with Hayate Konya."

* * *

_Hayate Konya_, Yu deadpanned. _Who in the world is Hayate Konya?_

On TV, the spectators cheered merrily at Rise's bold proclamation. Reporters talked rapidly in front of cameras, fellow celebrities were clapping their hands and saying words of praise and congratulations-though some bitter of not being in the spot light- and, Rise with a polite smile plastered on her face. Was it Yu's imagination or did her eyes seem rather dull and lifeless.

_Usually when someone boldly proclaims themselves in a relationship their eyes shine bright, _he mused_._

Rise's eyes portayed none of that, but the superficial reporters, camera men nor fellow celebrities would ever see that. All they saw was the next big thing, most popular gossip at the moment, the brightest light in the room light they could migrate too; not the sweet, innocent girl directly in front of them.

"Risette, when did your relationship with Hayate begin?" An overeager reports woman asked.

Rise's smile grew while her usual full-of-life brown eyes remained spiritless. "Two weeks ago."

More reporters filed in expeditiously asking more questions about her two-week old relationship that was now public. The crowed mass circled around her, looking like a tangled black blog. Security arrived forcing the reporters back. A thin man with mop-like hair and a blue suit appeared at Rise's side. Yu recognized him as Inoue, her manager. He quickly led Rise away from the mob of information hungry reports and inside the doors of a massive building. The hungry crowd disperses soon after and began to frankly talking in front of their representative cameraman.

"Risette, ladies and gentlemen, is dating rising male singer and model Hayate Konya," the reporter lady squealed excitedly.

_Hayate…Konya? _Yu repeated in his mind.

"As you all know, Hayate began as a rising star after his first début and popular single **Never Going to Stop**. After that, he released multiple hit songs, was in blockbuster movies and is a leading model for many popular clothing lines."

The female new reporter continued like a school girl about this Hayate character; but, at this point, Yu lost interest. He was too wrapped Rise-the bubbly and flirty girl- getting a boyfriend so abruptly. It was her free will and god given right to date whoever, but a small part of him couldn't help feeling unsatisfied.

At his core he felt a tad jolt of…of jealously? Which he found outrageous, because Rise and him never dated. And probably out of their entire group: she was his fondest girl. Rise was always the one to run up, grab his arm and scream **senpai**. Something now, he thought, he had taken for granted.

Refocusing on the TV, pictures of the presumed Hayate Konya were being shown. Yu had to admit: the guy was handsome. He had a tannish complexion, angular face but his snout a little upwards, coral black eyes, and jet black faux hawk hair. Most of the pictures featured Hayate shirtless and from that Yu could see exactly why all the girls were so crazy about him. He was extremely built with an…8 packed stomach. The guy was just as much a sex symbol as Risette.

Yu knew he shouldn't, but he tried comparing himself to the male version of Aphrodite on TV. Just like he predicted, his ego was downgraded from the comparison. The enthusiastic female reporter returned on-screen. This time fanning herself with her free hand and announcing that Japans two most desirable idols were together.

**Flick! **

That was the electric flicking sound of the TV turning off. Sighing, Yu stood up, placed the remote on the sofa and did his usual hands over head stretch, standing up. _I wonder what else I can do today_, he wondered bleakly.

**0000000000**

Yu ventured upstairs, possessing half the enthusiasm when first mentally proposing his chill-time. His mind was numb and fragile with questions rising to his conscious.

_Why would people hurt such a nice woman?_

_How are the family members of Hitomi doing?_

_Why did Rise get a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me or any of our friends? And why—why did she seem so detached like on TV. So lifeless and passive.  
_

Those were the thoughts nagging Yu Narukami as he sauntered to the second floor. At the top of the staircase, he stopped momentarily at the sight of the mini-sofa next to the railings. He chuckled, remembering the comical events from yesterday. Yu smiled, strolling to his room, but stopped, noticing the door to his left, slightly cracked open. He sneaked a peek and saw the fluffy form of a big bed. Yu assumed it was roughly a King size. Shrugging, he lightly pushed the door open. Inside was a room about three-fourths the size of the downstairs living room. _The master room…  
_

It was obvious the room belonged to his parents due to the vastness in size and the fact his father's clothing were neatly folded on the b ed's side. In front of him were a pair of loveseats arranged so they faced a wide-screen TV on the wall. The large bed was located to the right of the entrance. It was about the size of two of his beds in his room. On the adjacent wall were fancy wood and marble dressers with curved mirrors. The room while upholding a sense of luxury had a simple feel to it. Similar to his parents. Just as suspected, behind their complicated work life and persistent habits, they were simple people.

Yu drifted to the side of the bed where his father's clothing laid and free back, all the while avoiding any unneeded mess. _Soft_, he mused.

Their bed was just as soft and cozy as his. He spread his arms and legs wide part and moved them side to side, up and down like making a snow angel. In the process, his father's clothing fell onto the floor with metallic clinging on impact.

_Should have seen that coming_, he thought.

He kicked off the bed, standing near the scattered clothing. One by one, he picked them up and refolded them back in place. The last set of clothing was a pair of black working pants that felt rather heavy in his hands. Too heavy. _Was this made that noise_? Yu wondered.

He probably shouldn't have, but he slipped his hand into the right pocket of the pants. Inside, he firmly grasped a set of keys and pulled them out. _Someone's key chain?_

In his hands were two keys, a silver ring, a set of dice and a small heart locket dangling off a key chain with the letter's F.A.M. Short for family. He closely examined the key chain's attachments. The ring belonged to his father, making it from with college years. Engraved on its side was **Class of 1994**? The same year Yu was born. His father had graduated from college the same year he had Yu. _Never knew that_, he thought fondly.

The set of dice, Yu assumed, was a probably symbolic to his father, due to his infamous gambling habits years ago. Yu recalled, as a child, his mother mentioning the awful luck his father possessed. He cracked a grin at the fond memories. Next, was a heart-shaped locket. He noticed a small button to the side and lightly tapped it. The locket flew open. Inside was a image of younger him, looking like an air-head with a clump of raven hair. He, vaguely, remembered as a child, he began with jet-black hair. Growing older, his hair began to naturally silver. His father experienced a similar occurrence but at a younger age.

In the picture, his father was nibbling on his tiny meaty fingers. He looked happy. But, holding Yu wasn't his mother like he was expecting. Instead, a beautiful woman with jet-black hair, an angular face, aquamarine blue eyes, that held a mischievous glint, and a pale complexion held him. _She must be a close family friend or relative_, Yu thought shrugging.

At the edge of the frame were words written to the side of the locket. Yu had to turn the locket in a circle motion to read it. In italic lettering it said:

_Happiness now and forever._

_Happiness now and forever…very cliché, yet touching. _Yu smiled. _I should show this to mom and dad._ _They'll be happy to see it,_ _and_, he gently tapped the unknown woman in the picture, _I really want to know who this person is._

He pushed the locket back and It rotated around the loop of the letters F, A and M, smacking the college ring he was preciously examining. The last items were the two extremely lustrous silver keys. Yu held them closer to his eyes. Both had a small illustration and letter. Understanding the first key was simple enough: house keys because it had the letter H and a picture of a house. The next key, though, was more complex. At its base were the letters O, R and it featured a picture of what looked like a desk?

_Where have I've seen a desk in the house_? Yu wondered. _O,R…Desk…O,R… Desk._

Leaning against the bed, he exhaled an amused huff. He returned to swirling the key chain around his index finger, repeating the picture and letters on the key like a chant. _Desk—O,R…Desk…_!? _Of course! O and R, for office room._

The key chain stopping spinning upon his discovery. It stayed positioned at the tip of his index finger before falling and nailing his foot, hard; yet, his clouded mind neglected the occurrence.

_Of course_, _O and R, for office room!_ He sighed_. If I keep acting like a ditz, Tokyo U will have me outta its doors in no time. _Yu stayed still for perfectly for a moment or two before flexing his hurt foot. _Did a spider bite me or something?_

**0000000000**

Standing outside the glass doors of the office room, Yu fidgeted with his father's key chain in hand. He slowly slipped the key with the letter O and R in the glass handles. It went in. He turned the key counter-clock way and heard a mechanical **Click. **The office room's beautifully crafted glass doors cracked open and Yu, very gently, pushed them open and then stepped inside. Inside, he can practically feel the air of sophistication. Just like he imagined, his father's office was neat and organized. _Dad was always a super neat-freak_, Yu mused.

He made his way behind the working desk and took a seat on the leather rolling chair. _Ok…lets comfortable_, he thought.

Yu leaned about in the chair and placed his feet on the top of the desk.

_This is the nice. I wonder if his is how dad feels coming here. Wait—this is dad's office. What am I doing with my feet on his desk?_

He blinked, straightening his back, and removing his feet from the desk. Guilty. He felt a bit guilty, snooping around his father's personal belongings. But, then again, he didn't. All he truly wanted was a deeper understanding of his parents. Never having a typical son to parent relationship was expected with their constant traveling. Their relationship was a like a fragile pulley system. But, recently, since purchasing their new home, they have been more pull and less push.

His feet lightly brushed a cold metallic edge. He ducked under and. Under the desk all along was very sleek and paper-thin laptop with an apple logo to the center. Very carefully, Yu grasped the device. In his hands, he noted the it's light durability.

If memory served him, the device was a highly advertised apple laptop Yosuke mentioned were all the rage. Back in Inaba, he never associated with much electronics other than TVs. He would read, study, visit friends, enter another world, see the local shops and fish. Yu learned to love fishing. It required diligence to wait for a fish to take the bait, diligence to wait for the right fish and diligence for the number of fishes you could get in a day.

Those little pass times had replaced his hunger for the newest super phone or music player (Yosuke would remind him of those anyway). After A year in Inaba and multiple visits, he had grown accustomed to the simpler things. And this piece of technology in his hands, while appearing simple, was probably one the most complex machinery of the year. Hesitantly, Yu placed the paper-thin laptop on the working desk. Semi-bored out of his mind, he decided to mess around with it. He cracked it open and pressed the power that was located on the far right of the key board. Instantly, the apple logo appeared, shining bright. _Pretty_, he thought before shaking his head. _God, I'm sounding like a caveman from those insurance commercials._

A light blue screen with birds in the background appeared after the loading screen. In the middle was an icon with the name: Raijin. Yu strolled the point and clicked on it. A rectangular box replaced it with the word **password.**

_Damn, I guess it was a fruitless effort to begin with. _He was about to close the laptop but stopped. _Password_...

He took out his father's key chain, and looked intently at the letters F, A, and M._ I've got nothing but time_, he decided.

Typing away, he inserted the letter F, A, and M into the box. The result was a denied box, but, also, a small text saying hint.

Shrugging, he clicked on the hint. It opened the question: **What is the most important thing to me?**

_Work_, Yu mentally replied and then typed. The denied screen appeared yet again, thoroughly annoying him. He refocused on the key chain. _F, A, M. For family… What do I got to lose._

Yu typed again and to his surprise and joy his attempt wasn't denied by the message box. The next screen appearing was the homepage decked out with folder, on folder, on more folders with names ranging from Project 1, Project list 2, 3, neuropsychology studies and etc. Not wanting to snoop any more than he already was, he decided to do what any young people, his age, would do with a super expensive laptop._I wonder who's on Facebook?_

** 00000000000**

Yu logged on to his Facebook with the full expectation that none of his **best **friends would be on. Personally, he only created a Facebook due to Yosuke and—Rise's content begging and complaining.

Yosuke_: Partner, you neeeddd a Facebook. Come on! You're probably the only guy in the whole world without one!_

Rise: _What Yu-Senpai!? You're kidding, you don't have a Facebook? Well come over my place, so we can make you one! I'll be your first friend naturally. Huh, what, let's go to the public library and use their computers instead? Oh, Senpai, what's wrong with my room?_

They pestered him for a month on end with their not-so-subtle talks, until he finally resigned to creating one. Too bad for Rise, Yosuke became his first friend.

Signing on, he clicked on his friend page and then The Investigation Team group page. The Investigation Team group page was a private Facebook group the members of the Investigation Team created to always be in contact and share information. Originally, they created the Facebook page after the events of the P-1 grand prix; and, the true mastermind behind the events, the mysterious **Malevolent Entity, **announced goal of_** hunting them down and turning their personae back into shadows**_. Something he, even after two years, could not fully comprehend. Re-opening pass wounds to poisoning their hearts and then collect their shadows?

Nowadays, everyone (from The Investigation Team) simply used the page for posts informing the new events with their lives.

Yosuke still worked part-time at Junes for his father, but was upgraded to **Assistant Manager. **His duties and responsibilities were roughly the same, but, apparently the pay was upgraded. He was also planning on going to local a college at Kyoto, while supporting the construction of a new Junes. Initially, Yosuke attempted to go to **Tokyo U** alongside Yu; but, procrastination, late night outs and chasing girls (he swore he wasn't) he ended up bombing the entrance exams. Instead of walling up in self-pity, he decided to go all out, locking himself in his room and studying unstop for the entrance exam for the college in Kyoto. Yosuke received a reasonably high score in the end.

Chie's dream was still to become a hard-working police officer and defend the citizens of Japan. Her bright and upbeat personality over the years had only become positiver. Last thing she told the gang was her joining a police academy recommended by Yu's Uncle Dojima here in **Tokyo.** Although, currently, she was getting hands on experience in **Takahagi, Japan**, and from her constant pictures and posts of her jumping kicking runaway criminals and drug dealers, she was enjoying herself.

Yukiko, heiress of her family's inn, the **Amagi Inn**, was now going through **manager training** from her mother. She sounded enthusiastic over the possibly of running her family's Inn. It sometimes surprised Yu on her eagerness to inherit the Inn when before she absolutely dreaded the idea. _Everyone grows up_, was what Yu kept repeating in his head. Along with management training, Yukiko was heading off to a two-year college to take classes on business management, hotel management, and advertisement.

Kanji was learning to take charge of **Tatsumi Textiles **and selling his knit dolls that were a hit. His mother was given more breaks and allowed to enjoy herself, because of his willingness to take over her responsibilities. Currently, Kanji was a **3****th**** year **at Yasogami High. His grades and attendance had greatly improved thanks to Naoto's occasional study sessions with him. Yu found it funny how Kanji had never got around to expressing his obvious feelings for her and that Naoto-the brilliant detective-hadn't yet noticed.

Rise **left** Yasogami High school her **2nd year** to return to being an Idol full-time and increase her popularity. In two years, she became known all over Japan and other countries around the world. She had been in movies, plays, and TV shows, but the biggest factor to her success was her music. Her songs, unknown to her fans, were based off all their adventures. Her newest album, **Now We Know, was **based off the events of the P-1 grand Prix. Because of Naoto's consent protesting of her dropping out, she paid for a private tutor and was being home schooled.

Naoto was, in her own way, an international star. After the **hanging ladies** case (the offending name the media referred it as) her reputation and status exploded. She had jobs coming in left and right. The Shirogane name had flourished with her many successes. To this day, Naoto has never received less than satisfactory results in a case. Also, she had outgrown her fear of being judged as a female detective and altered into more feminine clothing; mostly, because of Rise's constant persistence to see her in cute dresses. Upon learning her true gender, the media begun calling her **Detective Princess **instead of** Prince. ** From what Yu had seen, she looked absolutely simulating in her feminine attire. Currently, Naoto still attended Yasogami high and led a study group to help other students; mainly Kanji.

Teddie was still the loveable, clueless bear. Or he should have been. Over the years, Teddie had grown more aware of his surroundings, learned more about normal human interactions, and learned what scoring truly meant. Yes. The once cute, loveable, and innocent bear had been in constant heat the moment he accidentally pressed play on one of Yosuke's—Yosuke's happy time videos, that unsurprisingly featured nurses.

Well, he became more involved with the opposite sex. More than once, Yosuke's caught him sucking face with beautiful girl on his bed. Yu** wished **he had been there to see Yosuke's shocked expression. He could practically imagine the thoughts running wild in his best friend's head. _You're telling me, this bear—shadow—thing!? Can get hot girls and I can't!_

Other than Teddie's increased bear-drive, he was still the same. Eating popsicles like a madman, staying in Yosuke's room, working part-time as the Junes mascot, flirting with anything with a pair of nice legs—and just being Teddie. Yosuke mentioned taking him to college, but immediately vetoed the idea. Upon hearing the idea, Teddie groveled at his feet, treating like a king.

While Yu was reminiscing about his friends, one unexpectedly messaged him.

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:10**

_Hey, Partner. How was your tour of Tokyo U? Did you meet any fine-looking girls? And don't leave out any details out if you did._

* * *

Yu simpered at Yosuke's timing and message.

* * *

**Yu Narukami- 9:10**

_Hey Yosuke. About my tour to Tokyo U…well it was unforgettable. And, yea, I guess I did meet a pretty girl._

* * *

What Yu messaged Yosuke wasn't a lie; just not the whole truth. Yosuke replied at a moment's notice.

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:11**

_What!? No way, you've already met a pretty girl. Damn it, I knew Tokyo U was the place to meet chicks! And hey, fork up the details man._

* * *

Yu desperately wanted to explain the many mishaps throughout his alleged good tour. But he kept the occurrence to himself, wavering that not everyone needed to know a student teacher assaulted his privates. He imagined such an incident instead happening to Yosuke.

* * *

**Yu Narukami – 9:11**

_Tokyo U isn't all that great…other than its massive size, it's just another college. I bet the college you got into in Kyoto is just as great, if not better. And the girl I'm referring to is a student teacher from America._

* * *

Should he mention the arranged fiancee? And, that the fiancee was a she-devil in disguise, blackmailing him into submission. Who knows. Maybe Yosuke would offer ready advice for the situation. Or, maybe, cry out, "Where are the beautiful girls hiding!?"

Yu, honesty, did not want to find out.

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura****– 9:12**

_Thanks Partner for trying to lift my spirits, but I've already seen my college. The girl to guy ratio is like 2:3. Not really what I was hoping for, for my college experience. But forget that! A student teacher foreigner from America. Wow, dude! Damn it, Yu, why do you get all the luck._

* * *

_Like getting kneed in my private was luck, Yosuke_, he grimaced. He was about to replay when a **Bing **echoed, signaling a new friend request. _It's hard being so popular_, Yu thought in mock seriousness. He strolled up, clicked the friends request button, but instantly regretted it. His new friend request was from his** darling**: Kimiko Madea.

_Definitely not accepting_, he decided.

**Bing!**

Yu received a message this time. Clicking on his message's page, he found it to be from Kimiko…

Shrugging it off as harmless, he opened it.

* * *

From: **Kimiko Madea **

To: **Yu Narukami**

Topic: You've got 30 seconds.

_You've got 30 seconds to accept my request, darling, or—well you know._

* * *

_Well, damn_, Yu thought in exasperation. He quickly clicked on his friends page and immediately clicked the accept button.

It wasn't long before Kimiko began messaging him as well.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—9:14**

_Morning. How did your parents take the news from yesterday? I'm convinced your mother approved, but your father—he seemed more skeptical._

* * *

_All business, huh? _Sighing_, _Yu replied_._

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:14**

_Don't worry. It's been taken care of. Also, thank you for tucking me in bed. From what I know about you, it sounds very un-like you; but, thank you nevertheless. Your messages you left on my phone were also helpful too. And, I'd like to know…what—what did you do to me yesterday?_

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—9:14**

_I see. That's good. Honesty, I didn't think your dad would back off so easily, but watever. And what do mean what I did to you yesterday!? YOU COLLAPSED ON ME AND I HAD TO CARRY YOUR FAT ASS TO BED!_

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:15**

_Ok, then what was with my shirt being unbuttoned this morning and my belt gone?_

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—9:15**

_Ok, for your information, I unbuttoned some buttons off your shirt so you wouldn't burn up; because I thought you had a fever. Secondly, how else was I going to pull out your cellphone! Your pants were so tight on you; which is kinda gay, so I had to remove your belt. What!? Did you think I left you something in your sleep? Sorry, maybe next time, darling :)_

* * *

Somehow the girl had the infused ability to arouse multiple emotions in him: Anger, embarrassment, indifference and so many more. He felt like hiding under a rock and emotionlessly beating a wall. Inhaling fresh oxygen and then exhaling, Yu decided to message Yosuke.

* * *

**Yu Narukami—9:16**

_Trust me Yosuke. I'd really rather be in your shoes at the moment…plus, I bet your college experience will be great. By the way, how's everyone's favorite bear?_

* * *

**Bing!**

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:17**

_Partner, you seriously can be a mystery sometimes. I mean you're going to attend Tokyo freaking U. I heard the classes are super swell, teachers are cool and the girl to guy ratio is 4:3! Oh, and about Ted…I'm really getting tired of coming home to him making out with some chick. God forbid, he learns about sticking it in, or we'll be having little Ted's EVERYWHERE!_

* * *

And Yosuke had the infused ability to always make him smile, crack a grin or burst out laughing. Teddie also played a major factor.

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:17**

_Ted's just enjoying his youth. But, he better stay away from Nanako, or else._

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:18**

_Lol, theres the __**Sister-complex king pin**__ we all know and love!_

* * *

Yu shook his head. _Touché, two can play that game._

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:18**

_Hey, do I sense some resentment there, __**Captain Ressentiment**__?_

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:18**

_You ass!_

* * *

Yu smiled, but then frowned. He really needed help with the Kimiko situation, and it pained him to admit it; but, it was beyond him.

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:19**

_Hey, Yosuke. If you had—a girl—or someone blackmailing you into an arranged marriage. What would you do? Hypothetically, speaking._

* * *

Yu leaned back in the leather rolling chair, biting his lower lip. He tried to bury the anxiousness he felt, but at no avail. He was in, what Kanji would call, _deep shit_ and needed advice desperately. Even if Yosuke was the source.

**Bing!  
**

He shot forward, peering at the laptop screen and then quietly groaned. Kimiko sent him another message, but this one very demanding.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—9:20**

_You're obviously not in the mood for small talk, so I'll get to the point. I want you to meet my older brother, so I want you to come over my temporary residence. I'll be sending the address via text. I expect you no later than 2:30 or well—you know darling Ps. Kisses!_

* * *

And just like that, his sudden urge to punch a wall returned with a vengeance. _Who in the world is she to order me around? _

**Bing! **

_Oh my god! _Luckily the message was from Yosuke. Kimiko, it seemed, logged out.

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:21**

_Well, dude if she was hot I wouldn't mind at all! But… if she wasn't, well what could she blackmail me with. My secret stuff under my bed? Nope! Teddie found it a week ago and thought it'd be cool to YELL IT TO EVERYONE IN JUNES. But Partner, whats with the sudden hypothetical question? Did you finally meet a chick that's that crazy about you?_

* * *

_Huh—a typical Yosuke answer. But, he was pretty spot on with his guess, _Yu thought humorously.

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:22**

_That sounds like a typical Yosuke answer. And I got to buy Ted more popsicles for that! And, lastly—no! Come on, I doubt any girl would go that crazy. Ps. got to log off. I'll message you later._

* * *

He only wished he was telling the truth. That a crazy chick hadn't appeared and wasn't crazy about him—or crazy about manipulating him. He didn't know, both seemed similar and factual.

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura – 9:23**

_What do you mean a typical Yosuke answer? And noo you wont. I'll personally make you pay if you encourage him to keep running wild! About the crazy girls thing, well be careful. You aren't in Inaba anymore. You're in the big city, the best place to be! And alright, see you later man. Message me anytime you're free!_

* * *

**Yu Narukami —9:23**

_Will do. Say hi to Ted for me!_

* * *

With that, he logged off Facebook and closed the laptop. Leaning back, he momentarily closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts and synchronizing his breathing with the beating of his heart. _If things were as easy and relaxing as this chair—well, my stay in Tokyo would be blissful. _

**Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi!**

Then again, he was Yu Narukami, and things were never simple, were they? He lazily slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open to—a text message.

* * *

Sender: Kimiko Madea.

Message: Her current location.

* * *

_This girl's driving me crazy…_

* * *

**[Time: 1:45 pm]**

* * *

**Heavenly Paradise **was the, apparent, name of the community where his parents home was located. A project funded by the government of Japan to build a great-looking community in order to attract tourists and citizens from Japan and beyond; all in attempt to increase the economy and have more money flowing into Tokyo; one of the exciting cities in the world.

Heavenly Paradise, located in the Kichijoji district of Tokyo, one of the most popular areas for families, young or mature people to spend their weekends, was as the name stated: heavenly. The community featured 52 acres of housing, a championship golf course, a water center, tennis courts, fitness areas, its own park, and, Yu's favorite, a basketball ballcourt.

All while being located next to one of the most highly rated districts in Tokyo. Yu had to admit, the government invested their money wisely when constructing this community. He learned all this information from the internet while using Google maps to find Kimiko's **temporary residence**. He also learned that she was staying in the exact same community, but on the complete opposite side. Google maps estimated it was a good three mile distance from his residence.

Presently, he was sat at the base of the first staircase staring mildly intimidating at the house's wooden and glass front door. Imagining imagining it was Kimiko receiving his intense glare. He, sincerity, did not want to go to her temporary residence and meet her brother. But, she did have a counterfeit picture of him assaulting her. The complete opposite of what truly occurred. If that picture did get out, he had no palms that his life in Tokyo would really be complicated. Maybe the police would get involved, they would go to court, Kimiko would smoothly lie and counter everything he would say.

Yu shuddered at the thought. _What would my parents think? God, Nanako would hear about that and Uncle Dojima would be so disappointed. And, I can't forget my friends. Although, I know they'd believe me over that devil, but they wouldn't be able to do much. _

His head sank on the staircase wall, slumping deeper into the steps. _Wait—what if I meet Adachi in jail!? Damn it! _

Yu lightly banged his head against the wall but the impact still inflicted small ounces of pain, echoing throughout his entire head, leaving a hollow sting.

**Hey, HEY! Stop that! Some of us actually take residence in this scatter brain head of yours.**

_You! Great—just what I need, my mind revolting against me and ordering me around to._

**Hmph! How rude! I am not ordering you around nor am I revolting against you. I am simply advising you to not damage the wall. Oh, and that stop banging your head. It's disturbing my slumber. **

Yu gritted his teeth, verge of responding.

**I am you. And yes, of course I can read your thoughts. I am in your head**, said the arcane voice.

Yu swallowed back the words he was about to say and resorted to sighing loudly. _Great—just great! I love Tokyo! Violent teachers, crazy blackmailing girls, and voices! Yes, annoying crazed voices in my head._

There was a pregnant silence that made him wonder if the arcane voice had even existed or if he had just imagined it all along. The voice sighed, and it had Yu wondering if physiological stress oriented voices could sigh.

**Listen—I know these last two days have been very troubling for you, and you will have many more troubling days; but, you must stand firm and not flatter,** the voice said in an almost gentle tone.

Reflecting, the arcane voice sounded so familiar. _Who are you really?_ He mentally asked.

The voice simply chuckled.** You of all people know the answer. I have always been watching over you, even with my 2 years slumbering, I have kept you in the corner of my eye, sort of speak. **

Yu straightened his back and lifted his head away from the wall. _Are—are you my shadow?_

He remembered shadows being the darkest facets of a person's personality. They represented the hidden, buried truth a person tried to discard. In Inaba, all his friends bravely faced their shadows. All expect him. He skipped the accepting your shadow step and automatically gained his persona, because of a **friend's deluded other self using Inaba as her science project.**

Was his shadow just now making an appearance? After two years? Did the stress of two days mentally back him enough in a corner that he started rejecting a part of himself? Yu, honestly, didn't know, but he knew what did: the arcane voice.

_So, are you? _

**...Am I what? **

Yu rolled his eyes.

_Are you my shadow?_

**Is that what you think?**

_I don't know that's why I'm asking._

A quiet chuckled resonated throughout his entire head. **Believe what you will. Honesty, I am quite surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You're losing your edge, Yu.**

Yu leapt from his spot on the staircase angrily as if the arcane voice was speaking to him in person. _Enough of your cryptic bullshit! What are you? _

**Hey what time is it?**

Yu crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. _And why does a voice in my head need to know the time?_

**Because. Your appointment with the—I don't know—she-devil? Is at 2:30.**

He slipped his right hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. It was 2:05.

**Yes. You have 25 minutes to get to her residence. Wouldn't want to be late now, would we? **

"Damn," he cursed, jumping off the steps and making his way to the kitchen.

**Your running shoes are in the closet in-between the kitchen and the hall leading to the kitchen.**

He stopped and scanned the area around him. Sure enough, there was a white wooden door like all the others in the house. He frantically opened it and found his black running shoes neatly stacked in a shelf along with other footwear. As he hurriedly put them on, the arcane voice advised him to clean up.

**You left your father's office wide open with his laptop on the desk. That's just plain rude. You have time, so put the laptop under the desk and lock the room. **

He knew the voice was right, but he couldn't help but mutter a curse. Finished, he stood in front of the entrance doors. _Anything else I'm forgetting, voice-chan? _

**Nothing I see. And, Yu, never, ever call me that again.**

Yu cracked a wide grin. He finally found the means to fluster the arcane voice in his head for all the verbal abuse it's been giving him.

"Watever you say, voice-chan," he muttered, opening the front door and then walking out into the open sun.

**0000000000**

His mother chose a decent running outfit. He couldn't imagine running in long pants and an average T-shirt. His clothing: the white V-neck, black Nike track pants and black running shoes, were near perfect for his current outdoor activity.

His daring sprint across the community wasn't too taxing. Along the way, he got the chance to actually notice things about the neighborhood he hadn't when first walking around. Behind some of the homes was a trail that led to the famous golf course. There were thin trails for homeowners who owned a golf cart to get around each section of the course. Yu waved at them as he ran and they would happily wave back, which honestly surprised him. In any other section of Tokyo, the citizens would look at you suspiciously.

As he ran, he also saw fellow joggers, kids riding their bikes, people walking their dogs and families going for a stroll. Everyone he would meet during his run was polite, offering kind gestures. Yu marveled at the entire atmosphere of the people and of the community itself. It was like its own little world hidden within the exciting chaos that was Tokyo, Japan.

He also caught sight of the grand entrance of the community he somehow neglected the previous day. In big fancy lettering, shiny metallic, crowded by healthy green bushes was the title: _Heavenly Paradise_. Yu stopped to fully appreciate its magnificence, before hurrying on his way. He caught glimpses of the tennis courts, the water center, the basketball courts, and the local park.

_It's official. This place is a heavenly garden_, he mused.

Throughout his run, he attempted small conversation with the arcane voice. The talk mainly consisted of verbally insults. The voice foreshadowing manhandling in his future, if he was late, and Yu referring it to its favorite nickname repeatedly. The voice murmured slumbering and then fell quiet. Yu wondered how a voice, that could possibly be his shadow, could go to sleep. He put the thought on hold due to the more pressing issues at hand.

Running pass the park, he turned to another street cornered by massive homes, mirroring mansions. Yu wasn't surprised Kimiko resided in such a rich area. She appeared high-class, neglecting her _charming_ personality. From her text message she said to go left from the park, down the street and then take a right. Her residence was supposedly the biggest house in that block and couldn't be missed.

He followed her directions to point. At the end of the block was the biggest residence around. Yet, until the others, it was two stories, making somewhat differentiate. Add to the fact, the home looked like a traditional Japanese residence/temple from the Edo period. The tiled roof was the most visually impressive component, curving upwards like the fingers being pushed together. There were swarms of exotic trees to each side of house and an artificial forest behind it. It was elevated slightly off the ground, the exterior of the house having many curves, but mostly near the roof. To add to its historic appearance, the exterior walls were white, with dark-brown at the edges and red for the outline of the roof.

"I just stepped into the past," Yu mumbled. He pulled out his cellphone. It was 2:45. _Damn!_

He willed up the wide antique steps to the big wooden white doors. There was a bronze holder with a wide ring attached. A prehistoric doorknob, basically. He firmly grasped the edges of the ring and rapped it lightly against the entrance doors.

Nada.

He rapped again but with more force.

Zip, nada!

_Feels just déjà vu_, he thought.

Suddenly, the doors were pulled back and appearing at the entrance was—not Kimiko, but a lean male with spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white tank top with blue gym shorts and blue sport shoes.

"...What do you want?"

_This guy gives off a weird feeling …but he seems mellow. _"Hi, I'm Yu Narukami. I'm here to see Kimiko—"

The moment he mentioned her name, the spiky haired male eyed him crucially. "What do** you **want with her?" It was in the form of a question, but to Yu it felt more like a command?

Yu said nothing. The male's dark-brown eyes hardened. "I said, what do you want with her!?"

_What's this guy's problem?_ Yu wondered. He wanted to bluntly explain to the male he was her (fake) fiancé, but the dangerous look in his eyes made Yu reconsider. "Kimiko—invited me over," he finally said.

The spiky haired guy looked at Yu incredulously. "Bull shit," he snarled, raising a fist. On instinct, Yu crossed both his arms and raised them over his face protectively.

"Stop," shrieked a voice.

Yu lowered his arms low enough to catch a glimpse of Kimiko's annoyed face. Wearing brown short shorts, a low-fitting sleeveless blue shirt, she looked the cover girl of a fashion magazine. "Haro, why are you yelling?"

The young male, identified as Haro, ceased glaring daggers at Yu long enough for her to intervene. "What's going on here?" She asked as she walked up and leaned against the edge of the open doors. Haro snarled, but at least, respectfully, lowering his fist. Yu followed his example, lowering his guard ever so slightly.

"This old man's sprouting some bullshit that you invited him over," Haro accused, pointing a finger at him.

Yu cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kimiko for backup. She sighed annoyed, but then smiled as a mischievous glint appeared in her sea-green eyes. "Yeah, that's weird," she commented loudly to herself.

Haro snapped his head at Yu, eyes glowing, radiating agitation and danger. To make matters worse, Kimiko clapped her hands loudly, capturing both their attentions. "Oh! I know who he is," she exclaimed.

_Finally! Enough with your lying_, Yu sighed. _For a second there I thought I'd have to fight to this guy._

She shot him a quick wink and then nudged Haro, "Yea, this is the guy who's been stalking me, trying to steal my panties!"

Yu, out of habit, nodded absent-mindedly, before opening his eyes wide and letting his mouth hang. In another dimension, his gasped mouth might have stretched to the floor. _What did she just say!?_

Haro visually gritted his teeth so hard the veins in his neck bulged. His eyes no longer radiated danger or much of anything, but were cold and lifeless like a killer who had killed enough that adding another one meant nothing. Before he could lunge, Kimiko grabbed the helm of his shorts, sending him face first onto the floor and directly below Yu.

Yu was trying his hardest **not** to raise his foot and stomp on the guy. Kimiko was trying but failing to control her laughing spree. She had her left hand hugging her tight stomach and her right hand covering her gasped laughing mouth. Yu took two steps back and away from the still-on-the floor Haro. "That looked incredibility painful," he murmured.

Kimiko, still in the midway in her laughing spree, crocked out, "Oooh, he's fine," She suppressed her laughter again and added, "He's been through worse."

"Oh."

"Yea, well, the moron on the floor is my older brother, Haro Madea," she said, pointing with her foot. She then walked up closer to the entrance and tapped his head with her toes. She was close enough Yu could smell a sweet fragrance.

"Haro," she said lightly tapping his head, "Are you alive?"

Haro didn't budge, but grunted in reply. Kimiko lightly stepped on his head with her foot. "Good, because I was lying."

Haro raised his head from the floor and eyed Yu with hardened dark-brown eyes. His face turned in disgust. "Dear sister," he spat, "Please do inform me who this gray-haired **fuck** is and why he's asking for you?"

_Well at least he doesn't look like he wants to murder me_, Yu shrugged.

Kimiko tapped her foot lightly on Haro's head repeatedly, and the he didn't seem mind being his sister's stepping stone. "Oh, him?"

"Yes, the only gray-haired fuck around here," he repeated with venom sweeping from his words.

_Gray-haired fuck… _

Yu trembled angrily. On multiple occasions, growing up, He had been made fun due to the bizarre alteration of his silver hair, and he imagine he had grown immune to the usual taunts; but, Haro rubbed him the wrong way, radiating a similar aura to her sister that obscurely enraged him. He ignored it their first meeting, blaming the phenomenon on nerves. Yet, now, Yu understood he simply disliked the guy.

"He is," Kimiko began, snapping Yu out of his thoughts, "my new fiancé. Didn't mom and dad tell you that we met him and his family yesterday?"

Haro's face was a solution of disbelief, disgust, anger and shock with his eyebrows scrunched together, eyes almost popping out, mouth set in a straight line and jaw mildly tense. Yu had to hand it to the guy. Even with his **expression maxed out**, he couldn't make such a frightful facial expression.

"A—Another one," he crooked.

_Another one? Did she have past fiancés_, Yu wondered. _And were they forced into it like I was?_

Kimiko pressed her foot harder on Haro's head, and he let out a yelp. "Don't worry, darling is a good guy." Then she added darkly, "I know he's different from those past savages."

_Past... savages?_

"Now," she clapped her hands loudly, "You're pretty early—and your drenched in sweat. Did you want to see me that bad, darling," she hummed, blowing him a kiss.

Yu ignored her antics. "What do you mean early? You told me by 2:30 or—" he looked down at Haro, "to meet your brother!"

"Meet me?"

Kimiko puffed out a breath of air and removed her foot from his head. She began tapping on her chin with her eyes rolled upwards. Haro finally decided to not be a door mat, stood up straight and started dusting himself off. Yu noticed he was almost his height; although, one or two inches shorter.

"Kim," he said, "You never told me about this guy was coming over. Hell. You didn't even tell me, mom and dad were playing match maker again!"

Still taping her chin, Kimiko rolled her eyes in his direction. "Their always playing match maker, Haro. You should know that by now." She stopped tapping and focused on Yu. "2:30, you said. Did I really message that time?"

Yu looked at her dumbfounded. "Y—yea. You told me no later than 2:30."

Kimiko bit her lower lip and tried to stifle the growing smile on her face. "Wow, I'm sorry," she said, silently snickering. "I must've sent you the wrong time. What I meant to say was no later than 3:30."

Yu, very slowly, gave her a crooked grin, trembling. His exterior appeared calm, easy-going and neutral, but inside he felt a torrent of negative emotions. Haro didn't seem to notice his hidden anguish, too busy dusting the back of his head where Kimiko's foot had been. But, the she-devil, however, seemed more aware.

"Hey, it's no problem that you're early," she assured, her pinks lips arranged in a smile. "Since, your already here, come in! Yesterday, you treated me some-what decently at your place, so it's only fair."

"Wait," Haro barked. "What you mean, some-what!?"

Yu gulped. _She wouldn't—would she? _

"Oh, he just collapsed on me while we were in his room. That's all."

For a second or two there was absolute silence. It was so quiet Yu could hear the branches of nearby trees being swayed by the wind.

"What!?" Haro bellowed, breaking the peaceful silence.

**15 Minutes Later**

Yu sat crossed legged in one of the many living rooms of the Madea's temporary residence? The living room-like all the other rooms in the house-had a traditional and timeless feel to it. This living room in-particular was average size. Covering the entire floor was a tightly bound straw mat: tatami. The fan above the room was running, giving some protection against the harsh summer temperatures. A couple of sliding doors were also open showing the beautiful scenery of the artificial forest along with the neatly cut grass, stone pad to walk on and a small traditional looking building that Kimiko explained was the dojo. In the center of the room was a short square table.

Sitting directly across him, on the other side of the table, was Haro with a nasty looking bruise on his right cheek. Tending to his wound was the head-maid of the Madea family: Asuka-san, a gentle-looking woman with wavy maroon hair. Yes, they had maids, and apparently they only brought the head-maid with them. The rest were positioned at the Madea estate in **_Okinawa_**. Obviously, Yu had underestimated the grandness of the Madea family.

One of the sliding doors opened and Kimiko walked in with a first aid kit. She walked to his side of the table and slumps next to him, suppressing a smile.

"Well—that was certainly interesting," she exclaimed, opening the aid kit.

Interesting—that was one way to put it. After her easy to misunderstand statement, Haro lunged at Yu and they both toppled off the entrance's wooden floor. Yu, still semi on guard, blocked a straight from the guy, but he was unprepared for their combined weight as he fell backwards onto the wooden steps. Since Haro was on top (No joke intended), he didn't suffer a bit, but Yu, however, was completely out of breath. As they both skidded down the steps, Haro lunged at him again, but Yu prevented this with a sharp kick to his face while prone on the concrete. It left a nasty bruise but Haro brushed it off and tackled him as he attempt to stand. Once again on the floor, Yu could only defend Haro's nonstop bashes and punches. He got a couple of lucky hits' leaving bruises on his face, mainly a gash on his forehead. Kimiko, then, tried her hardest to pry him off of Yu but at no avail. Out of options, she called the head-maid who pinched a nerve in his neck and the guy fell limp, unfortunately, over Yu.

Currently, they were all huddled up in the living room. Haro was being applied bandages by the head-maid, but neglecting that the guy was fine. Yu's kick to the face only energized him. He, however, was hallucinating stars. Due to the adrenaline, the pain hadn't yet registered. Being helped to his feet, slowly the adrenaline subsided and the pain from his wounds began to ache. By the time he was seated, drops of blood were traveling down his forehead. Luckily, Kimiko wasted no time, getting a first aids kit.

"Ok, I'm going to put some rubbing alcohol on that gash. It's going to sting," she cautioned.

Yu nodded firmly, mentally bracing for the pulsing pain from the alcohol. Kimiko slowly raised the cloth to his forehead as he slouched. Once the cloth made contact with the gash on his forehead, the pain was instant. Yu snapped his eyes close, bit back a yell, and tensed. _Like knives being shoved into my head_, he thought soberly.

The pain stung incredibly, but he managed to open his eyes. Kimiko, still pressing the cloth on his wound, was smiling happily like seeing him in pain was satisfying? With her sea-green eyes shining bright and pink lips in a smile, she looked like a complete sadist pressing the cloth against his head. Yu, involuntarily, cringed. The title of sadist fit her perfectly. He pressed his own hand on the corners of the cloth.

"Kimiko-san, I—"

"Kimiko," she interrupted, pressing the cloth harder against his head.

Yu held back another yell as pain pulsated throughout his entire skull. "K-Kimiko," he tested, "It's ok, I can take care of the cloth."

With her other hand, she pried his fingers away. "Nonsense! Your hurt and it's my duty as a resident of this home to take care of you."

_Whose fault was it that I got hurt in the first place!?_

His thoughts may have been easy to pick up or Kimiko was a genuine mind reader, because her smile grew wider after his mental outburst.

"Kimiko-sama. I believe that that's enough alcohol on the wound and you should try bandaging it up. Any more alcohol and the wound will become too tender," exclaimed the head-maid.

She turned to her and visually pouted. "Aww, Asuka your being such a spoilsport!" She flashed a grin. "Did you see the faces he made while I was applying the alcohol. Priceless!"

_Ok…this girl is definitely a—sadist. _

"Forgive me, Kimiko-sama," the head-maid said, bowing her head.

Kimiko just waved her free hand dismissively. "Don't apologize, Asuka." She put the cloth on the table and returned to the aid kit. "But, your right. The wound would look pretty sick if the alcohol was still applied and darling—," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "would lose the only good thing he has going for him, his handsome face."

_So, I'm eye candy for this girl? _

Kimiko took out a thick bandage from the aids kit and began sticking it on his gash. Yu tried to ignore the lingering hollow pain flaring from the alcohol. "There. Are you feeling better?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"That's good," she mumbled, placing a hand on his hurt left cheek. The moment she touched him, he, once again, felt _the feverish heat from her finger tips and_ _strength fade_.

"Ok," Haro voiced loudly. He had been quiet the entire exchange with a sour expression. Now, he looked, frankly, a little flustered and comical with the oversized bandage on his right cheek. "Asuka, bring some tea for each of us," he commanded.

The head-maid stood up from his side and bowed. "Yes, Haro-sama" And with that she walked out of one of the open sliding doors leading to another room. Haro sighed and cocked his head in Yu's direction so quickly, Yu flinched. They made eye-contact, and for a moment he wondered if Haro would lunge again. But, what he did surprised him even more.

"I'm sorry," he proclaimed, lowering his head and clasping his hands together. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you at door steps, I'm sorry I called you a gray-haired fuck, I'm sorry I stared you down, I'm sorry for attacking you and I'm sorry for being so stupid! Can you forgive me?"

Shock and disbelief shattered Yu's neutral facade. He couldn't believe the impolite, impulsive male who lunged at him so viciously minutes ago was apologizing. The most surprising aspect was his sincerity. Kimiko trained him a stare, also awaiting his decision.

_Looks like I got to choose…Should I forgive him or should I not?_

**What do you believe is the right thing to do then, Yu?** The arcane voice questioned.

Yu, at this point, was so used to the sudden convo between him and the voice, its sudden appear and disappear act was almost natural to him. _I don't know—I mean the guy tried—no, succeed in getting the jump on me and literally kicking my ass. _

**But think about his reasoning. He was just trying to defend his younger sister like you would for Nanako,** the voice mused.

He stirred, and everyone in the room tensed. It was quiet and suspenseful, almost like coating the room in a thick suffocating blanket. _How do you know about Nanako!?_

The voice sighed which sounded like air being blown in his ears. **No, let's just forget everything I told you about us being one in the same**, it said in a mocking tone. **For now you have a decision to make. Will you pardon Haro Madea for his actions against you or will you bring down judgment and not**.

_What's with you? This isn't a grand intervention. _

The voice chuckled ominously. **Time marches on as we speak. Remember that saying? The siblings are eagerly awaiting your reply. **

Yu re-focused on Haro, still with his head hung low and hands clasped. His anxiety was conspicuous because of the awkward way his shoulders were raised and sweat positioned at the edge of his brows. Kimiko, from the corner of his his eyes, had her trademark deadpan face, but while not as conspicuous as her brother, she was just as anxious. Yu ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed quietly.

**May I say, that I recommend that you forgive him?**

_Is that an order?_

More chuckles echoed throughout his head. **No, no, not at all. Just friendly advice.**

…_I see._

"Haro," Yu called.

Haro snapped his head upwards again at mach-speed. His facial expression was one of concern, embarrassment and shame.

_Well he does look genuinely sorry_, Yu thought matter-of-factly. "I accept your apology —"

"Aw, man! Thank you, thank you —"

"— on one condition," he finished sternly.

Haro puffed out a breath of air and nodded weakly. "Alright, what's the condition?"

Yu kept his hardened gray eyes trained on Haro, and the latter was shifting uncomfortably under the intense glare. "Next time you decide to charge at me, make sure there aren't steps behind me. I could have broken my back and really would've been an old man."

Haro kept nodding weakly before fully understanding the statement. "Shit, man! No problem. Next time, I'll jump your ass on the grass," he proclaimed happily.

Yu looked at Haro incredulity. _That's not what I meant_, was what he wanted to say.

Kimiko – sitting next to him – was giving her brother an approving look. "Sounds fun Haro. I'll take a take a video on my phone. I bet it'll get so many hits on YouTube!"

Yu darted back and forth from Haro to Kimiko. He couldn't decide who he dreaded more at the moment. Luckily, he didn't have to. Appearing from an open sliding door and holding in her hands a very a lustrous silver tray with cups of tea, was the head-maid. She elegantly placed the tray on the square table and presented Yu, Haro and Kimiko with a lustrous silver cup filled with pleasing tea. Haro and Kimiko eagerly consumed their cup of tea. Yu, however, took his time. Raising the lustrous tea to his face, he inhaled its divine aroma. Almost instantaneously, he began to feel at ease again with the situation. He had done a good job hiding his uneasiness. His calm and relaxed exterior concealed it well. Fixing to take a sip of savory cup of tea, Yu lowered the cup to his lips. One single sip and he felt all his stress and worries evaporate. He felt like he could take another beating from Haro and still feel perfectly at ease.

"Great tea," he mumbled.

Evidently, he could mumble loudly, because the head-maid -on the opposite side of the table- overheard him.

"Y-Yu-sama," she tested. "Is the tea to your liking?"

Said silverette perked up from the sudden respect. _Yu-sama? _Yet, smiling, he nodded. "Yes. This is very good tea. Thank you very much."

Then the head-maid did something, clearly, out of whack for her. She smiled. Still smiling she addressed Haro and Kimiko. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

They shook their heads. The head-maid nodded, elegantly bowed and then exited through the same sliding door she entered. Haro snapped his head at Yu, gaving him a look of mystification. Kimiko kept a deadpan expression, yet her eyes glowed with curiosity.

"How'd you do it?" And of course, Haro would voice the brusque question. Yu had only known the guy for less than hour, but his thought pattern and actions were beginning to feel very foreseeable. He calmly took another sip of the amazing tea before addressing his question. "Do what?"

Haro placed his, thankfully, empty cup of tea on the table. He bit his lower lip, glared at Yu and held out his trembling fits. Yu couldn't decide if he was being threatening, or if this new horrid expression was his pondering face. He guessed the latter. Gracefully placing her empty cup of tea on the table, Kimiko, thankfully, intervened.

"Asuka, as you've seen, isn't a very open person. She is strictly professional to the point it could be considered anti-social. To anyone not in the family, she is professional and aloof. Especially…with," she eyed Yu for a split second. He got the message. The head-maid was especially cold to any of her engagement partners.

"But," she continued, "she actually smiled. Asked your opinion on something…and called you with the same respect she'd call someone from our family. This might not seem like a big deal to you, but Haro and I have never seen her…so—so friendly?"

_That's what Haro must have meant from his very vague question_, he decided.

He turned to Haro, whose dark brown eyes trained in him expecting an answer. Yu sighed. He didn't know how to respond to their accusations. He tried racking his brain for some sort of answer but nothing arose. "I don't know…I guess just being polite?"

Neither sibling seemed satisfied with his answer. Haro looked at him deadpan, Kimiko's usual expression and Kimiko looked at him incredulity—an expression that would suit Haro perfectly. They began conversing among themselves.

"Hey you think Asuka's taken a like-liking to him?"

"Like, liking? Haro! That's just weird. Plus he's my fiancé!"

_Fake fiancé_, Yu mentally added.

**So, have you figured out why the aloof maid has taken a liking to you? **The arcane voice asked.

Yu raised his cup of tea to his lips—draining the remains.

_I don't know voice-chan. Please enlighten me._

The voice mumbled something almost incoherent if not for it echoing throughout his head. Something like: **You'll make the perfect jailbait, you fool.**

Yu returned his empty cup of tea on the silver tray while tuning in on the siblings conversation. He heard the words couger, younger guys and affair. He didn't comprehend how their conversation ventured there. _So_, he thought, _why has the aloof maid taken a liking to me?_

**You forgave Haro**, it stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. **The maid stood outside the sliding doors, tray of tea in hand, waiting for your decision as well. It takes to a big man to forgive and forget. Seeing this, the maid probably decided to give you a chance. **

The voice laughed triumphantly. **Without me, you've would have broken** **Bro Tip #83!**

Yu smothered a laugh. His, presumed, shadow knew Yosuke and his invented Bro tips. Out of all the things it could have scraped up from his mind, it was those. _Thanks…I'm Yu Narukami. And you are?_

He heard a confused grunt response from the core of his cerebrum. **What are you on about?**

_I know it's a weird timing, but since it looks like you'll be stuck in my head for a while, I thought we'd at least formally introduce each other. _

**Formally introduce each other? Ha ha. There's not need. In time, you will remember my name. But for now, your hosts topic of choice is…interesting. **

_What? _Yu thought perplexed. He re-focused on the sibling's conversation and visually cringed. The voice, yet again, was spot on. Their topic of choice was heavily graphic to say the least.

_Thank god there aren't kids here.. _

Trying to sheer the conversation into more neutral grounds, Yu voiced a question, grabbing both sibling's attention. "Hey guys. I know you haven't been here long, so what do you think so far about Tokyo?"

**000000000**

Time flew by as the three conversed trivial topics. Yu learned Haro was also a basketball fanatic. After learning each other's passion about the sport, they were tempted to head out to the basketball courts for a match; but, sadly, Kimiko vetoed the idea. And naturally, Haro protested and urged Yu to join him. To end the dispute, she sent Yu a knowing look as if saying: _You do not want Haro to see that picture, do you? _

Haro quieted it down after Yu explained to him another day, because of both their wounds.

"Shit man, alright. I mean I'm feeling fine, but I can see why you'd want a break," he chuckled. "Hey give me your number. You're not that bad of guy. When you're feeling better, don't hesitate to give me a call. We'll play B-ball then!"

Yu smiled, took out his flip-phone and they exchanged numbers. He liked Haro didn't comment on the style of his cellphone, unlike his severe sister. To his surprise, Haro's phone was also pretty old-fashion. He owned a basic red and black touchscreen cellphone, it being touchscreen being the only high-tech component. He mentioned his preference to simpler phones like Yu's, and the latter felt an understanding between them.

"Alright, dude, I 'ma head out." He faced Kimiko. "Sis, I know you can take care of yourself…but still wary around this guy. I still don't trust him 100%!"

_I don't trust myself with her either, but for totally different reasons Haro,_ Yu thought grimly.

"Haro, I can take care of myself. You've seen how much of a gentleman he's has been. By the way, don't have somewhere you should be now?"

Haro sighed. He looked at Yu. "Alright, I'll be leaving. I'll trust that my sister will be in one piece when I'm back or well —"

"Haro! Stop treating him like that," Kimiko bellowed.

He muttered a curse. "Ok, OK. Just, I don't know, be good?"

"Alright, get lost already," she gestured to the open sliding door.

"K."

Stepping out of the open sliding door-that displayed the artificial forest- Haro cocked his head over his shoulder and sent Yu a final glare; this one although, possessed a playful competitive light in them. Yu couldn't help pondering their bizarre current behaviors were. First, they were ready to ring each other's necks and now they exchanged numbers, and arranging time to hangout. Haro – in some inexpiable notion - reminded him of his best friend Yosuke, but a million times cruder.

Kimiko sighed, disputing Yu from his thoughts. She stirred from her spot, stood and takes Haro's old spot.

"So," she began, "good job." To emphasize her gratitude, she offered a thumbs up.

Yu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Haro," she continued, "knows how these engagement processes usually are for me, and as a result is very defensive. He usually despises every candidate, but you're the first he's ever attacked."

_Oh, goody. Don't I guess feel peachy_, Yu thought, scathing the back of his head.

"But…your also the first, he's ever invited to a basketball match." She bit her lip. "Strange, your also, the first Asuka's taken a liking too, even though —"

"Even though, what?" He asked interested. After first pouring tea for him, the head-maid shed her aloof facade for a more natural one. Kimiko commented on unusual it was for her conduct herself so animated; though, she also enjoyed the change in demeanor. She placed an elbow on the table, resting her head in her open palm. With her tense jaw, raised eyebrows and habit of biting her nails in effect, Yu assumed she was in thinking mode.

"You helped me out today," she finally said. "Getting Haro's approval will increase the likelihood of this **fake **engagement going."

Yu yawned. He noticed how drowsy he was feeling. "I'm happy to be of assistance," he replied, covering his mouth mid-way in a yawn. "Hey, you never told me why you're going to such lengths for this _agreement_."

Kimiko, momentarily, ceased her nail-biting. "Not offense, but don't get a big head. The only reason I chose you was because, you were convenient and not an asshole."

Yu nodded. He didn't really believe there was any special reason she was chosen. If this conformation answered anything, it was that Kimiko **was** just using him for whatever she had in mind. **Why** being the million dollar question.

"And just to make sure you understand," she produced her IPhone from almost out of thin air, "I still have this. And let's say you somehow got my cellphone, I can always ask Asuka to make extras!"

"Asuka?"

Kimiko bit her bottom lip** hard** and rested her head in the palms of both her hands. She looked as if she said something impulsively. She quickly regained her composure. "Alright, I said something I was…keeping to myself. I know what you're wondering. And the answer is yes. Asuka knows about our agreement."

He tensed and stared at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Well," she sighed," I might as well tell you. Who do you think edited that picture I took yesterday?"

Yu stared at her with a blank expression. Under normal circumstances, he would rationalize the situation, invent a solution and escape stress free; but, these were beyond normal circumstances. A girl who had an aura of intimidation, a **fake **arranged engagement and lastly a cunning maid. Adding those to his pervious dilemmas overwhelmed his head.

"Asuka's been my caretaker since I was young," Kimiko explain. Her eyes shined a paler color in comparison to the usual mischievous glint they held. Tapping her cellphone on the wooden square table, she continued. "She's like a…mother…or _big sister_. Anything I need, she'll provide. When I sent her the picture of —us, she immediately sent back the edited version. She's very multi-talented," she said with a hint of pride. "So, she knows our agreement. Maybe, it's because she knows that she's being so friendly towards you. My guess is pity."

Yu's expression turned deadpan.

"Knowing our agreement, you don't have to worry about her rattling us out. She's very loyal to me and during the duration of our agreement, she'll say quiet." Kimiko ceased the tapping of her cellphone tucked it in — her shirt — the inside of her bra? Yu diverted his gaze to his hands. He knew his face was crimson. He knew it was uncontrollably visible.

"Now that you understand your situation, Yu-kun, I expect you to follow my instructions or this picture will be **everywhere**," she said with a hint of playfulness and authority in her voice. Yu returned his eyes on hers. She was smiling. Of course, she was.

He raised his right hand to his mouth to cough and clear his voice. "What if I follow everything you say and you still spread that picture. Or, you ask something I can't provide."

Yu knew what was going on. Kimiko obviously had him, what Yosuke would say, **by the balls.** Even if he followed her instructions by the letter, there was no telling if she would really release him from their — her agreement. A sudden thought hit him.

_Maybe, I should buy a tape recorder. Record our — her conversation and have proof of me not being a sexual assailant. Or maybe, I should find something to blackmail her instead. _

Both ideas sounded sound, but he quickly discarded them on two notiona:

The plan could backfire.

It would feel wrong to stoop to her level.

_And this is why nice guys always finish last_, Yu mused exasperated.

"I give you my word," Kimiko said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll give you my word. I know I've been really vague and I'm forcing you into a troublesome matter, but… I'm desperate. I need your help." She looked sincere. The playfulness in her sea green eyes was replaced with the occurring paleness. Was she being serious or pretending, tempting him to play the fool?

Yu rubbed his sore eyes and sighed deeply. _Should I really trust her? Voice… what do you think?_

The replay was instant. Yu was starting to like the idea of a second opinion floating around his mind.

**I honesty suggest you trust her _for now_.**

Honesty, not the response he was expecting.

**She has power over you. The time will come when you'll be able to — I don't know, flip the tables? Yes! Flip the tables. But for now, you are at her mercy, so you have no other option.**

Yu sighed. _Even the crazy voice in my head is being logical. Damn it._

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll trust you."

In a flash, the pale colors in her eyes brighten to their usual green. "I see. Smart decision. I'm glad we reached an understanding. And… I'm glad it was you I forced into this agreement," she avowed with a warm smile.

Yu, in return gave a strain grin. He didn't know whether to take her comment as a compliment or her teasing him again.

"Now," she said, gazing outside," It's getting pretty late."

He slipped his hand into his pocket. There he felt his father's key chain, which he still carried, and his cellphone. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and saw the time — along with two missed calls from both his parents. _Aw, not my lucky day. _

The time was 6:45. He, unknowingly, spent four hours in the Madea residence.

Standing, Kimiko offered him a small smile. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Yu stood wobbly to his feet. His head still stung. "You have a car?"

"Nope."

"Then how —"

"Golf cart," she informed.

_Of course_, Yu thought, rolling his eyes.

**0000000000**

* * *

**[Time: 7:09 pm]**

**Narukami residence**

* * *

_Some higher being out there must really hate me,_ was what Yu thought as he stepped off the golf cart. During the ride, Kimiko had impressively managed to bump ten curbs, run into a mailbox, and barely flip the golf cart trying to speed.

She even had the nerve to shrug off all her mistakes on him for distracting her. To worsen matters, she, basically, harassed night jogger for directions, even though Yu knew where they were headed. He — in all his life — had never met such terrible driver with an even worse driving mentality. His feet touched the ground and he, almost, kneeled over. During the nightmarish drive, every curb she would hit, resulted in Yu banging his head on–either the roof, side or driver. Currently, he was feeling even more shatter brained than his up-close encounter with Haro.

He turned around, facing Kimiko. "T-thanks for the ride," he said reluctantly. Kimiko — knuckles white gripping the steering wheel — gave him a shaky smile as if her attempting to act confident even after her **amazing** driving skills. **Sarcasm**.

"You're welcome...just don't distract me or next time I won't offer you a ride," she threatened.

_Never will I ever be in a vehicle with you when you're driving_, Yu thought with a deadpan expression.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied half-heartily, "And be careful driving back."

In all honesty, he was terrified for the girl. He mentally pictured all the accidents she could **prevent** from not driving. He worried she would _accidentally_ destroy a couple more mail-boxes, actually flip the golf cart on a curb or run some night-jogger over. He had half-a-mind to drive her back home and then walk **back**. But alas, at this point he knew the size of her ego. She would threatened him for attempting to assist.

"Of course," she boasted, flashing him a haughty grin. "Now, I got to go. You make sure to be careful with that gash on your forehead. Make sure it heals. God forbid it leaves a scar, or you really will lose your only appealing trait."

And just like that, his worries and concerns evaporated. _Hopefully, she won't hit too many curbs and pedestrians._

"Hey, hey, I'm kidding. You have _a lot _of appealing traits. So don't feel discouraged."

"Thanks, I guess." He turned around and began walking toward the creaky steps of the house's porch. He wasn't apprehensive about walking through the house's lawn this time around. If anyone called him out on it, he would blame the head trauma. Behind him, he could hear the toy-car-like engine of the golf cart fuss. A loud shrieking ripped the air. Yu, standing on the front porch, performed a wild 180 turn toward the source of the ear-retching sound. He saw tires marks etched on the street in a U shape.

Wide-eyed, he shook his head incredulity. _That girl's from another planet. _

Turning forward again, he slipped a hand into his right pocket, pulled out the key chain and examined the key with the illustration of a home and the letter H and struck it inside the keyhole.

**Click! **

Yu jumped back in surprise. The wooden door swung open before he could turn it. Appearing from inside the house was the distressed face of his father: Raijin Narukami.

"Yu, what was that sound? And where have you been?" He stared expeditiously at his son. His eyes stopped on the thick bandage plastered on his forehead. Shaking his head in disbelief, he analyzed his son from head to toe, most likely, his instinct to verify Yu was uninjured. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Raijin said, "Looks like you've had a fun day?"

Yu gave a lopsided grin. His father's most enduring trait had made an appearance: over-protectiveness.

"It was…an interesting day," he grinned, pulling out the key chain from the keyhole and then stepping inside. All the lights expect for the kitchen and living room were off. It gave the house a night feel, neglecting the honey yellow glow of the sun's rays outside.

Taking off his shoes and placing them to the side of the first staircase, Yu voiced, "Dad, I think I have something that belongs to you."

"Really?" The darkness veiled his figure. A lone ray of light from the kitchen illuminated the wall behind him and Yu could make out his silhouette. His father's silver hair glowed under the slight exposure.

"Yeah," he replied. He extended an arm, key chain in hand.

"One moment." His father turn toward the light switch on the wall on the staircase wall.

Yu bit back a curse as light beamed into his lidded eyes. His head was already swimming from numerous _accidents._ Sore eyes didn't sound appealing at the moment. Adjusting his vision, Raijin grasped the key chain in his hands. "W-where did you get this…?"

There was an eerie pause.

Yu fingered the bandage on his forehead. "I-I found it exploring the master bedroom," he admitted sheepishly. Reflecting, it was idiotic for him to have entered the bedroom. He only wanted to distract himself from the gruesome and depressing news on TV. Even then, it wasn't much of an excuse.

"Y-you found it..?"

"Yea," he replied uneasily. Since he was telling this much, he felt the urge to confess his earlier snooping.

"Dad...using your key...I entered your office and —"

"WHAT!?"

Yu jerked backwards. They saw loud noises with force or pressure behind them could scare an animal or human being. They call it survival instincts. That sensation suddenly filled his brain.

"What is with all the noise," moaned a drowsy voice from up the stairs.

Cautiously, while maintain keeping an eye trained on his father, Yu looked up. His mother was gripping the railings next to the master bedroom door. She wore heart pajamas, probably ready to sleep, which explained her bed-ridden appearance. "Raijin — dear, what's all the noise?"

His father slowly raised his head, making eye contact with Yuri. His face was tense like a rock, eyes were vividly wild and breathing rigid. His wild stares didn't seem to affect his mother. Figures. His mother was the only woman, person, in the world who had him wrapped around her finger.

Pressing the key chain's heart locket to his head, Raijin closed both eyes and said, "Honey, our son was venturing inside my office. Where _**that**_ is located."

Instantly, her face tensed as well. While his father looked down right angry, she looked anxious, almost afraid. Completely out of the loop and bewildered, Yu blurted out, "I needed to use a laptop."

They both spared him a glance.

"I needed a laptop to talk with my friends. I saw dad's on the office desk, so I unlocked the door and used it."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Yu was desperately trying to keep from tensing under their piercing stares.

Finally, his mother said, "Yu, honey, why don't you go to bed. Your father and I have to talk about some things." She shot Raijin an expecting look.

Signing, he agreed, but a bit more forcefully. "Go to bed to Yu. We have something private to discuss."

Yu eyed both his parents carefully. Their guarded expressions offered nothing. He nodded and whispered good night to his father. Walking upstairs, his mother offered him a small smile, which helped his anxiety shimmer down.

"I recovered your belongings from the hotel. Organize them when you have the chance," said Raijin from downstairs.

Yu, very weakly, nodded, entering his room, and closing the door behind him. Sitting on his bed was a square suitcase alongside his leather duffel bag. He trudged to the bed, staring bleakly at his belongings. _No rest for the wicked_,_ is that it? _


	4. Chapter 4: Your Troubles Have Just Begun

Chapter 4

**Your Troubles Have Just Begun**

"Our anxiety does not empty tomorrow of its sorrows, but only empties today of its strengths."

Charles H. Spurgeon

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

**[Time: 9:17 am]**

**March 27, 2014**

**Narukami Resident**

* * *

Yu woke up from a restless sleep. Letting out a groan, he slowly rose from his bed. Last night, he spent hours organizing his belongings into his closet; a square room with white walls, a wide hanger stretching from one wall to another, and, of course, carpeted flooring. Sighing, he looked at the window next to the bed. Outside, rain was drumming mercilessly, sounding like gun shots against the glass.

Slowly, he leaned over and pulled the curtains to the side.

"Wow," Yu murmured. It was like a flood in the making. Rain was hammering the houses, streets and trees. To the side of streets there was a flow of water, flowing like a miniature river.

_Like cats and dogs_, he mused uneasily. Ever since Inaba, he had grown a certain dread of rain. It reminded him of tense times when he only had so much time, before someone died. The memories would always make him feel uneasy. He would feel his breathing hitch and body trembled. While he had good times in Inaba, he had plenty of bad.

**Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi**

His cellphone, across the room, on the round table, relinquished him from his memories.

**I think you should answer that**, the arcane voice suggested.

Yu rolled his eyes. _What did you think I was going to do? Let it ring?_

Almost groggily, he stepped of the bed and shuffled to the table. He picked up his cell phone. Before opening it, he checked the caller I.D that was always displayed at the base. _Even old phones have their charms..._

The caller I.D displayed unknown. Yu figured it was spam or advertisement. He flipped the phone, on the verge of pressing **END**, but the arcane voice advised him otherwise. **I gravely suggest you take this call.**

His thumb stopped seconds away from ending the call. _Huh, why's that? It's probably just spam._

An ominous chuckle echoed throughout his head. **Trust me, answering that call, is very important.**

Yu stared down at the cellphone. The arcane voice has nonstop verbally abused him; but, never misled him. Sighing, he raised the cellphone to his ear. "Hello."

The other line was silent for a moment. _"Hello."_

His eyes widened. He knew that voice.

_"This is Margaret."_

And that just confirmed his suspicions. He wondered how she got his cell number before she continued. _"I'm calling to inform you the ordeal we've mentioned will commence in a few days."_

Yu insidiously gritted his teeth and winced. Not exactly what he wanted to hear in the morning.

_"I have prepared more information in a message to your e-mail. Please when you have time, read its contents. It's of the utmost importance. Now if you would excuse —"_

"Wait," Yu demanded impulsively through the phone.

_"...Is there anything else I can assist you with?"_

He blinked. Margaret was actually offering her assistance. He recalled back to Inaba, her calls repeatedly consisted of cryptic messages (tolerable compared to Igor) that true meaning was meant to be understood with time. Shrugging, he willed himself to sit on the rocking chair. Pressing on the floor, he rocked back and forth. The motion helped him collect his thoughts. "M-Margaret," he finally said, "Lately I've been — having a problem."

Her voice perked up. _"Are you injured again? If you are, I can meet you and —"_

"No," he interrupted. "I'm not injured, but thank you. Listen. Lately I've been…hearing a voice in my head proclaiming to be my shadow. Do you know what's happening to me?"

In his head, the arcane voice bellowed foul language; but, he simply ignored it. If anyone knew what this bizarre voice — thing— was, it was Margaret.

_"A voice proclaiming to be your shadow…"_ she repeated thoughtfully.

"Yea, it's been annoying me for a while."

Again, the arcane voice bombarded him with insults ranging from: _I hope you die, I hope you do get man-handled in jail, you gray-haired old man_ and etc.

Small giggles reverberated from his cellphone. Margaret was giggling?

_Like music to my ears_, Yu thought dreamily before she spoke again.

_"What you are experiencing, think of it as a side-effect from signing your new contract. In the coming days, you will fully understand this voice's role in your immediate future. Now, if you'd excuse me..."_

And with that she hung up, leaving a dazed Yu to ponder another of her cryptic messages.

**Well, jailbait, I suggest you find your father's laptop again…**

**000000000**

Yu was a quick learner. He was rarely disciplined or scold for his actions, because he always did the right thing. The few times he did conduct himself in an inappropriate fashion, he would instantly correct himself and never repeat the act, usually. Unless certain situations demanded him to change tactics, Yu never made the same offense twice. Like yesterday, when his father unexpectedly exploded for entering his — private — working office without consent. Yu silently vowed never to enter, touch or maybe look at his father's belongings. In the back of his mind, he wondered what _**that **_was, and why even his parents reacted so gravely. It didn't take much to discourage his father. Bad news and he would instantly resort to business mode. His mother, however, cooped better with stressful situations — usually.

When he was no more than four, he remembered his parent's friends going through a terrible financial crisis. It was so bad, even his father, an **economist**, was incredibility disheartened. But his mother was the wild card or jester in the situation. Yu — being only 4 years old at the time — did not remember what she did exactly, but out of everyone in the room, she was pleased with the news. Years later, his parents took him to meet the same people who years ago were headed underwater in debt. The very second, and no later, they saw his mother they attacked her with hugs and kisses. Supposedly, she come up with a brilliant solution to their crisis and they flourished, financially, as a result. From that day on, Yuri, in Yu's eyes, was a cipher. A colorless woman whose childlike looks and unmatched intelligence could make the best of any situation — good or bad.

Yesterday, seeing her act so gravely to his unauthorized entry in his father's office only enhanced his determination to never enter the room. Then, he received a call from a beautiful, and very sexy, assistant from a metaphysical room explaining if he didn't get to his email, the world — as he knew it — would descend into disaster.

_My life is chalk full of contradictions_, Yu thought grimly.

After performing his morning rituals, he entered the kitchen. He expected a heavy uncomfortable atmosphere. He expected to see his father drinking his usual black coffee, sitting on a leather stool and trying to find a quick explanation for yesterday's outburst. He expected to see his mother working extra hard in the kitchen to prepare a fantastic breakfast, so the intense awkward atmosphere would quell. He expected each of them to, hopefully, forgive each other and move on. What he didn't expect was the kitchen to be completely empty.

_No dad drinking coffee, no mom smiling like a kid making breakfast…just an empty house_, he thought deadpan.

Sitting on the far edge of the kitchen counter was a loose-leaf paper hovering over a napkin above a plate of food. Yu walked over to the sheet of paper and read its contents. It was from his mother…

* * *

**Dear Yu,**

**Because of some unfortunate events, your father and I have left for work early. I have prepared a ****scrumptious breakfast for you. About yesterday, please do not be upset or saddened. Your father keeps very important documents in his office that are very private. He did not mean to act so aggressive. Please forgive him for his outburst. We will be home late tonight, so please don't hold up.**

**Your Loving Mother: Yuri Narukami**

**Ps. I couldn't text you, because you were still sleeping. Do not think I have given up on mastering the texting lingo. **

**PSs. Your father and I discussed it, and yes a young man needs access to the internet. It must have been torture not being able to use Face Nook. So from now on, your father's laptop will be located in the main living room for use anytime. But, young man, no checking any vulgar websites.**

* * *

Yu read his mother's letter with many expressions coming and going on his face. First was sadness, then guilt, then acceptance, then indifference, amusement, extreme joy, and, lastly, extreme embarrassment. Mentally summarizing the letter, Yu understood: Left for work early, made you an awesome brunch, forgive your father, he's very private, I love you, still working on understanding texting, _we left you the computer in the living room_, and no checking porno!

_Same ole mom_, Yu smiled, shaking his head.

Crumbling the note and successfully shooting it in the garbage, he unraveled his scrumptious breakfast. Under the napkin, his mother's choice of breakfast was very traditional; rich, delicious Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and broiled Fish. Western cooking was fine, but traditional Japanese cooking would always win his heart. With a content stomach, Yu took his plate to the kitchen sink, deciding to clean it later. At the moment, he had business with a life thwarting email. Just like his mother had written, the laptop was neatly positioned on the center table of the living room. He went over, took the laptop in hand and slumped down in the sofa directly vertical to the gigantic TV.

_Let's see what the future has in store for me_, Yu mused, frowning in concentration.

He was delighted the laptop was already powered on and on the, _choose your account_ page. He was surprised a second account was available next to his father's. A second account with his name under the icon: **Yu Narukami**.

Yu shook his head in mock exasperation. While his father was blunt and serious with business, truths and disasters, he was shy, expressing his own feelings. Creating an account on the laptop was probably his way of saying: **I'm sorry**.

A small smile formed on his face. Little by little, he was starting to understand his parents. And little by little, they expressing love for him. Yu fingered the ultra-thin laptops touch-pad and willed the mouse to his account. In seconds a bland window with the apple icon in the center replaced the accounts page.

_Note to self…personalize account page_, he mentally noted.

**Noted**, the arcane voice replied.

Yu grinned. It was acting like his personal assistant now? He moved the mouse to safari and in a matter of seconds, the apple webpage appeared.

_**New to apple, the IPhone 6s, with holographic video, holographic keyboard, super Siri and now ultra-thin**_**. **

_That looks like Kimiko's phone_, he mused thoughtfully. It didn't surprise him that she owned the newest and most advance phone in the world. Comparing her phone to his, he could see how his was _old fashion_.

Sighing, he clicked the web browser, typed in Yahoo mail and pressed the enter button. Instantly, the page loaded, displaying the Yahoo webpage. Yu was tempted to read the daily news they always displayed, or maybe check its finance section (his dad being an economist and all), but decided against it. He clicked on the mail section. The website loaded, he entered his e-mail and password and, for the first time, waited until the page loaded. In the meantime, Yu was licking his lips while concentrating. In some un-explainable way, some part of him felt — excited. Two years had passed and life had been — well boring. School, home, workout, study, occasional date, occasional party, occasional everything. Reflecting, the time he sent in Inaba — while extremely dangerous, tedious, and frustrating — was the most adrenaline filled days of his life. He never felt more alive.

He remembered Yosuke one time joke since the murder was taken care of and the unknown Malevolent Entity was being handled by Mitsuru Kirijo and her group, they had returned their normal _boring_ lives. Yu remembered telling him that it was for the best and their lives were _better off_ boring; but, in the back of his mind, he really did crave those suspenseful, hazardous and adrenaline filled days.

Yahoo messages finished loading, snapping Yu from his reminiscences of the past. Just as he expected, there was a new e-mail in his inbox. _Ok…what's the future got in store for me_, he thought, clicking the e-mail. It opened — in record time — and it was sort of a disappointment. The contents of the e-mail were simple, sweet and straight to the point — if there was a point.

* * *

From: Velvet Room Assistant (Margaret)

To: TrueIzanagi21

We wish you safe passage in the coming days.

* * *

Yu leered at the e-mail intently as if trying to decode a secret message. _This can't be it, can it? We wish you safe passage in the coming days…What does that mean? _

For the first time he noticed the web link. _Could this be what Margaret wanted me to see?_

Yu didn't want to, but he felt — letdown by the e-mails contents. He was expecting maybe prophecy, a dark video or a video displaying a dark prophecy. Yu slapped the back of his head and muttered _stupid_. Thankfully, he called himself out first, because he heard the beginning a low echo in his head — the arcane voice, un-doubtfully, on the verge of voicing its discriminating opinion. He willed the mouse to the link and clicked it. A new page opened.

"What's this?"

The background of the page was completely black. The only colors were from the two rectangular boxes. One with the words: _18 and over only_; and, the other: _leave if not_.

Yu stared blankly if not dazed at the screen.

_Did...did Margaret send me the link to a porn website…_ he cringed at the possibility. _That — that can't be right, right?_

**Click it,** the arcane voice commanded.

_Huh, what? No way. Damn… the one thing my mom says I shouldn't check and I HAVE to! _At this point, Yu was beginning to feel — to feel like a fool.

_Is Margaret playing a prank on me? Dear god, I don't need this_, he mused rubbing his eyes.

**Click it! **

_No, shut up._

**Shut — ok, I see how it's going to be. **

A chuckle escaped his lips. His, presumed, shadow wanted to him to enter a porn website. He supposed as a male, he did have sexual urges from time to time, but he never stooped to porn. That was Yosuke's department. Yu removed the laptop from his lap and placed it to the side.

**Yu, I gravely recommend you to click that 18 and older button. It is very important.**

Leaning back and spreading his arms to each side of him, he mentally replied, _Voice, are hearing yourself talk. Maybe, Margaret sent me the wrong e-mail or maybe it's all a prank. I don't know, but I do know I am not clicking on that damn button._

A sigh noise bounced back and forth inside his head. Frankly, it made Yu intolerably dizzy. **Yu, I can do more than talk. For the last time, I advise you to enter that website. If you do not comply, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands.**

_You don't have hands_, Yu replied absent mindlessly.

Suddenly, his body straightened with his consent. Very awkwardly, he turned his body, grabbed hold of the laptop and returned it to his lap. All the while thinking: _What the hell!_

His hands drew closer to the laptop as he tensed and tried to re-control his body. His fingers traveled to the touch pad, scrolled to the 18 and over only button and clicked it. Then, he slumped back in the sofa feeling debilitated. Breathing heavily, Yu managed to crook, "What the hell?"

**I told you, I'd take matters into my — well, own means**. A low chuckle followed.

Yu, cautiously, straightened himself in the sofa. _W-what, h-how…did you…_

His arms gave out and he re-slumped in the sofa. His entire body for that moment was not under his control. He was like a puppet, dancing on invisible strings. When he tried to take control of his body, every muscle, cells, and molecule rejected his call. The moment it was over, he felt his very soul drained.

**As the Velvet room assistant mentioned, I am a side-effect of you signing your new contract. If you ever put yourself in danger or consciously neglect your newly given contract, I will step in. **

Again, Yu sat straight in the sofa. His breathing returned to a normal rate, his hands were trembling less (he wasn't aware until now) and his body back rightfully his. _So, your saying, you can take control over my body at any time you please. _The thought, honesty, filled him with dread. His own body might not even be his anymore.

**No…only when you violate the terms of the contract. **

_What terms? I didn't see anything about going crazy or having voices, or having voices that can control your body._ He flashed back to Igor. If he remembered correct, the old man had a bigger-than-usual grin the moment the contract was officially signed.

_Damn it_, Yu cursed, clenching his fist.

**Yes, the old man got you pretty good, but you are also at fault. I mean who signs a contract without reading its contents?**

His eyes budged. He really hadn't read a single word from that contract. He assumed it was based on his initial contract. Never did he imagine it would come with — baggage.

**Hey look at the webpage, **the voice advised.

Almost groggily, Yu returned his gaze on the laptop screen. He _was_ expecting to see the naked pictures, videos and whatever else of beautiful girls; but, instead he got another black page with another rectangular box titled, _Name Please!_

Yu leered at the webpage. _There asking personal information now, I think I'll just stop here and —_

**If you don't continue, I'll step in again. Trust me, eventually, me controlling your body will deplete your spiritual energy. And that won't feel good, but I bet you know**.

Yu bit the inside of his mouth and tensed. Spiritual energy was a person's life force, stamina, or energy. Memories of overexerting himself came to mind. More than once, he depleted his spiritual energy to the point his whole body was as limp and lifeless as a rag doll. Not a fun time.

**Do we have an understanding? **

_Hey, if you just want to watch some porno, my friend Yosuke has a huge collection and —_

**DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?**

That was painful. It was similar to someone pulling your ear up close and screaming their lungs out. Dazedly, Yu nodded. His ears were ringing, his mind felt blank and the rag doll limpness was making an appearance. He returned to the por — website. Strolling over to the box, he clicked it and typed his name.

**Yu Narukami**.

The moment he typed his name, another page appeared; this one more playful and colorful than its predecessors. In the top center of the page were three yellow stars. The page background had smiling and frowning masks like the ones you would see in play or event. Its background color consisted of black and white stripes with the lettering _**Freedom or Repression**_. To the lower center of the page were three boxes. Above said boxes was the gamesome sentence: Write down your 3 wishes!

_3 Wishes…_ For some reason, the phrase sent a chill down his spine. _Have-have I heard that from somewhere._

He analyzed the words that the bottom of the page. _**To proceed, you must answer these questions. **_He gazed at the first rectangular box. It had the number one to the side of it.

_So, I just name a wish, right?_

**I suppose. Write down your deepest buried 3 wishes and then proceed. **

Yu tapped the laptop touch pad. He had a suspicious expression on his face_. Doesn't this cross you as odd? I mean what's the importance of my 3 wishes?_

**Yu**, said the voice, **I honestly don't know.** **But the **_**one who rules over power**_** has directed you to this webpage. Do you doubt her? Even after the unbreakable bond you both share? You aren't such a shallow person…are you?**

It was like one of Chie's gigantic punts to the stomach. He was not trying to indirectly doubt Margaret. She, at one point, patiently guided him toward his **World.** Even when it seemed impossible, the chances were slim, and he was at death's door, she believed in him. So, it was shameful for him to doubt her, no matter how bizarre her request was. He believed they would have an important purpose. Shaking his head wildly, Yu discarded all his doubtful thoughts. He was now determined to complete the survey. Margaret deceived that at minimum

**Aw, looks like you minds been set. Good. You've been acting like a hussy as of late. **

Accepting the arcane voice's taunt was probably the hardest thing he dealt with so far in Tokyo. But, he knew it was right. He had been acting like a coward recently. _Ok, let's do this…_

He clicked on the first rectangular box and had his pale fingers hovering over the keyboard.

_Oh, magical website. My first wish is…_

A long, pregnant and type-less silence developed. Yu hadn't realized yet, but he had spent five minutes in the same position. He, honesty, had no idea what to wish for. He knew that the wishing section of this website was a hoax. But, for some inexplicable sense, Yu was hesitant to type anything other than his genuine desires. He felt the urge to type in his true wishes that his hearts craved; but, he could not find the words or form to express them.

**Really, now? If a child were given this same question…well, there wouldn't be enough boxes to fully express his desires.**

Yu stirred in his spot. Still with his torso and hands hovering over the laptop, he began typing. _I wish for…_

His mind froze just like his fingers. It was strange, almost comical. He did not know what his true desires really were.

**Yu, you aren't a hollow vessel anymore. You haven't been since Inaba and acquiring your World. It shouldn't be difficult for a man with **_**sage-like knowledge**_** to express his wishes.** The arcane voice paused before continuing. **But, if you are having difficulties, I can be of assistance.**

Yu perked up from the offer but returned to slouching just as quick. _Why are you taking this so serious? I-I'll just type the usual things people wish for. Money, attraction from the opposite sex…good health…I don't know._

**For the first box, type: I wish to be loved unconditionally by my parents. **

_Wait what!?_

**For the second wish, type: I wish to be together with my friends. Cute.**

_Wait a second. Where are you getting this fr —_

**Lastly, type: I wish to feel fulfilled and alive like I once did in Inaba. **

Yu sat almost shell-shock in the sofa. He wanted to deny the voices claims of his 3 true desires; but, he couldn't. With each desire the voice said, he felt more transparent like his entire mind was visible for all to see.

**Please don't be too dazed. We have been over this. I'm you and your me, vice-versa. **

Yu pinched the bridge of his nose and composed himself. _Yea, we have…_

He typed his 3 inner wishes the voice had mentioned. _Check, and done._

At the bottom of the page was the **NEXT **button, now visible because of the 3 boxes filled. He clicked it. The next page was almost completely devoid of anything but the color black. In the center of the page, in big white lettering was a message.

**Mr. Yu Narukami **

**You have signed up for my special 3 Wishes event. Re-visit this website April 1****st****. We will have more details and the address for our event then.**

**Until then, **

**Happy Wishes!**

The page closed. Yu waited impassively for another pop up, another message — honesty anything to confirm what he did wasn't some kiddish prank.

**Hey, no doubting! **The voice reminded.** Like the message advised, well return to check up on it, April 1****st****. What's today?**

_March 27_, he mentally exclaimed. _Wait, wait! April 1__st__? April fool's day…It is a prank._

Insane laughter echoed through his head upon his discovery. **I-I see**, voice managed. **That's pretty comical. The beginning of the end is on national jester day! Now I really can't wait! **

Yu let his shoulders fall limp. _It's a prank… and you were part of it! _He declared angrily.

The insane laughter ceased instantly. **Yu, I'm beginning to believe you're brain-dead. I'll say it once more, I'm you and you're me. I know everything you know and nothing else. It doesn't benefit me, lying to you. Maybe, this is all a prank constructed by the Velvet room, but maybe it is a great ordeal. I don't know, but I choose to trust the residents of the Velvet room. How about you?**

_Of course I trust them, it's just_… He scowled, _this ordeal, Tokyo, all of it! There's just too much going on._

**Well, get used to it, **the voice retorted casually. So casually, Yu imagined it was shrugging its nonexistent shoulders. **Isn't this what it means to transcend to adulthood. Only with hardships will your true potential be achieved. Soon you will understand once more. But for now, patiently wait until **— the voice paused to chuckle before it continued, **April fool's day, ha-ha. What a fitting date.**

_I see…so I can only wait until then. _

**Yep, **was the instant replay? **In the meantime, enjoy your **_**maybe**_** last peaceful days! **

Shaking his head, Yu thought, _great…I think I will._

* * *

**[Time: 2:30 pm]**

* * *

**Bing!**

**I think you have a message**, the arcane voice pointed out.

Yu dislodged his eyes from the TV while subduing a smirk. He had watched Japanese comedies for the last few hours. Meanwhile, he left his Facebook account open and accessible. If any of his friends were online or messaged him, the voice — shadow — would alert him. There were pros to having a voice inside his head. They were a few, but there were albeit pros. Shifting in his seat, Yu turned his attention to the laptop, nervous excitement building within him. He always loved talking with his friends, and now with them far way, Facebook, texting or talking on the phone were their only forms of communication; but, that didn't discourage him. He would spend time with them any way he could.

**Bing! **

_Wow_, he thought cheerily. _Two messages within 15 seconds. Got to be Teddie. _

He grasped the paper thin laptop and placed it on his lap.

* * *

**Kimiko Maeda—2:31 **

_Hey, afternoon. There's something that came up._

* * *

**Kimiko Maeda—2:31 **

_Hey, hurry up, slow ass! This is important!_

* * *

And just like that, all of his cheeriness splattered on the nearby wall. Almost lifeless, he responded.

* * *

**Yu Narukami—2:31**

_Hey, morning. Wats up?_

* * *

**Bing!**

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:32**

_Did u just wake up? Watever. Just making sure that mark on ur head was k._

* * *

Yu perked up from her concern. A ghost-like smile even appeared on his face. _Wow, that's kind of nice of her to check up on me. _

A sharp echo, almost like an arrow, shot forth from his conscious. **It's a trap! **

A bewildered expression assembled on his face. _What are you talkin —_

**Bing! **

He focused on the screen. He immediately tensed and his eyes bulged abnormally wide, reading the message.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:33**

_I bet your doing fine, right? Cool, so yesterday, Haro mentioned something important while I was talking to some of my girls on Facebook. Frigging spy was watching me!? So, he said, if you and me were really engaged, why isn't it on Facebook for everyone to c. I made some stupid reasoning that I forgot to bring it up or watever. But I think we should. Haro might find it suspicious and might bring it up to my parents. So… I'm going to send you an engagement notification. Agree to it. K thxs._

* * *

A new notification appeared on his message box. With shaking hands, he moved the mouse over it.

* * *

_**Kimiko Madea**_** has sent you an engagement notification. Are you two engaged?**

* * *

…_No, no, no, nooooo! _

With fear driving him, Yu returned to their chat and typed faster than he ever typed before.

* * *

**Yu Narukami—2:35**

_No! That I will not do! Look I agreed to your proposal. I'll __pretend __to be your fiancé. __Pretend.__ Now you're asking me to do something I can't! I can't tell my friends know any part of this. Tell Haro, I'm shy!_

* * *

Yu exhaled a torrent of air. Even then, his fingers, hovering over the keyboard, were trembling. If, he did in fact, agree to this — her abrupt notification, all of his real friends would get word. When Yu first agreed this absurd a proposal, _what would my friends think? _was one of his initial thoughts. But even as he wondered this, he knew the answer. While they would be surprised about how out of nowhere the engagement was, they would be happy for him. His friends would never discriminate. As long as he was happy, they were happy. _But, _in actuality, it would torment Yu. Not only would he be lying to his friends, but he would have to deal with the aftermath of betraying their trust. He rather devour a week's worth of mystery food X than stomach those event. The whole ordeal was distasteful.

**Bing! **

_Here it is!_ Yu mentally braced himself. _Whatever she throws at me, I __**won't **__give._

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:38**

_ Tell Haro you're shy. Yea, that's stupid. The guy's like a rat, he'll smell that lie within seconds. Now! Agree to it. Today's a raining day and one of the only days I'm free from my usual obligations. I'd like to spend it sleeping, knowing I wont have to worry about Haro's snooping._

* * *

_How can she be so relaxed when she's threatening me like this? _

**How do you keep thinking she's harmless is what I'm wondering. I mean, come on. This is like the 5****th**** or 6****th**** time she's played you!**

_You're not helping_, Yu mentally snapped. His hands rest on the fluffy fabrics of the sofa. He failed to consider how he would convince the cold-hearted girl on this topic, so a moment to meditate was desirable.

**Bing!**

_Wonderful_, Yu thought sarcastically, rubbing the temples of his head. _Another message._

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:39**

_Hurry up! I'm sleepy!_

* * *

_Hurry up…_

Inside his head, an imaginary crank, lever, or brain cell popped. He returned his hands on keyboard and typed away, letting his out-of-control emotions express his unfiltered thoughts.

**Hey! Hey! You're breaking Bro Tip# 83! Never make decisions when angry or horny. You will regret them later, bro.**

The voice's words metaphorically flew in ear and out the other. Yu neglected to acknowledge its existence momentarily. His boiling point had long been reached.

* * *

**Yu Narukami— 2:40**

_That's it! Forget this stupid agreement! Forget what situation you're in. And most of all! Forget you! I agreed to this agreement no matter how out of whack it was, so I'll keep my word. But, I will not crave in to this._

* * *

Yu threw his torso and slumped lazily backwards on the sofa. His sudden movement almost flung the laptop on his lap onto the floor. He inhaled a huge breath of air. On his face was a wide smile?

_That…felt really good_, he reflected closing his eyes. A day's worth of stress and confusion exiled from his body in a matter of seconds. _Is this how a marry couples feels like_?

**No**, was the immediate answer. **At least…not a normal one.**

_What are so sentimental suddenly? Shouldn't you be happy for me, me? I finally stood up to her. Isn't that what you've pestered me about all this time?_

A low buzzing noise encircled his mind. **Stood…up to her? **The voice paused to sigh in disappointment. **Losing your cool is never the correct choice in a difficult situation. It leaves you vulnerable, emotional and exploitable.**

A worm-like anxiety slowly squirmed in Yu's insides. What did it mean by _vulnerable, emotional_ and _exploitable_?

**Bing!**

Gulping, Yu involuntary straightened and read the message.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:41 **

_Wow…that's pretty selfish of you, Yu Lol._

* * *

"Selfish," he read out loud. He bit his lower lip and was on the verge of responding impulsively again.

**Stop!** The arcane voice roared. Yu, reflexively, grit his teeth furiously. The intense mental roar ricocheted off his head like bowling balls striking a wall. He perceived it as the beginning of mini-migraine. _W-what…?_ He mentally replied fragilely.

**Don't lose your cool. What did I just — **

** Bing! **

_Wait!_ Yu interrupted. _She sent another message…_

He fixated his eyes on the laptop. Because of a certain voice, his vision was swimming, so he had to read the message twice to deduce its contents.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:43 **

_All I'm asking for is some proof for out agreement darling __ it's pretty selfish that you'd say no. think about your parents. How would they feel if their only son was a convicted sexual assailant? How about your friends… I know I wouldn't be friends with a sicko, right? So…just agree to this. Once it's over just say we broke up, and there. We'll never have to see or speak to each other again and you'll have your peaceful days._

* * *

Moments later a new notification materialized in his inbox. He didn't have to inspect it to comprehend the implication. It was another engagement notification from Kimiko. His course of action was to will the cursor to the exit button.

_Let her mass-advertise her fabricated abomination. I've got bigger things to worry about,_ Yu grimaced. He felt confident his friends would take his word over hers. While he did not understand his parent's obsession over her, they would understand. And while by nature, around girls, Yu was a little submissive, and maybe overly kind, there were boundaries he would not cross for anyone. Lying to his friends for such an immature, insensitive motive, hardly.

Right as the cursor hovered over the exit button, an echo rang sharply.

**Wait a moment, Yu,** the voice demanded.

Nano-seconds away from clicking down, he relented. With narrow eyes, Yu replied, _what?_

**I understand you're angry, and frankly, it would've been acceptable, maybe yesterday or the day before. **

Sighing, Yu removed his index finger from the touch-pad. _You don't have to remind me._

He entwined his fingers together. His eye brows pressed together and he bite the inside of his lower lip. _I should've ended this hoax two days ago, but…_

…**Yes, I understand. Your mind was preoccupied. You were worried about the ordeal. **The voice sighed miserably. **I suppose no one could blame you. You were expecting **_**normal life**_**, not these horrid events.**

Yu chuckled dryly. _Yeah, but I'm contradicting myself._

He leaned away from the laptop and rested his back on the sofa. _I want a normal life, yet I desire, no, crave excitement._

**Well**, the voice chuckled, **be careful what you wish for**. **Marriage is a single man's greatest desire, **the voice exclaimed, sarcasm coating its words.

His smile shifted to a grin. Rolling his eyes, he responded, _of course!_

_Now_, he voiced, seriousness substituting his comical façade. _Why shouldn't I exit off this page? That is why you stopped me._

**Well**, the voice began. **When you aren't acting a fool, you condemn respect. Fine. Think carefully about your decision. April 1****st**** is when this 3 Wishes event occurs. You must absolutely be free that day. **

Yu nodded firmly, before suddenly muttering a curse. "School starts on April 1st too. I remember that student teacher explaining."

**Really?**

Yu cocked an eyebrow. _Yea…shouldn't you know that? You are me after all._

**You signed the contract after your**, the voice paused to exhale its laughter, **up-close encounter. I was still dormant within you. **

_Up-close encounter…_

Yu cringed wildly, crossing his arms around himself. The voice was referring to his painful lesson by the pond. His sudden jerk wobbled the laptop, and if he hadn't leaned forward so quickly and caught it, it would have fallen to the floor. _Good_, Yu breathed heavily, _don't need another reason for my dad to go ballistic._

Straightening his back, he laid the laptop to the side of the sofa.

_Please no more mentioning about that. I still find it hard to believe it wasn't a nightmare. _

Yu ran a hand through his silver hair while biting his lower lip. _And…if she's a student teacher_, he thought wide-eyed, _I-I might see during school. _Yu cringed terribly. He could already imagine the awkwardness of such a situation.

**Very possible**, the voice pointed out. **But for right now, focus at the matter at hand.** **I have no doubts she **_**will**_** display that image, if she felt the drive to. And while her threats do not seem so…tremendous problem wise, complication and time wise, they are troubling. **

_Complication and time wise?_

**Yes**, exclaimed the voice. **It doesn't help matters that lied to your parents the other day.**

Yu tensed. He closed his eyes, and tightened his facial expression. He had the opportunity to prevent this dilemma; hell, his father doubted the girl himself, but his misunderstanding of the situation held him back. He never imagined she would be so demanding, so brutal, and insensitive; and, for reasons still unexplained. Maybe Yu might have agreed willingly. Maybe her circumstances deemed her to have fake fiancé. He would probably play the part just to help if she offered a good enough reason. He liked helping others.

_I understand_, he sighed. _But —_

**I don't think you do**, the voice interrupted sternly. **It's my job; sort of speak, to make sure you stay on track. If they girl's promises come true, think about the aftermath. **

Leaning back in the sofa, Yu racked his brain. He imagined a revelation between his parents, and hers. Maybe she would even bring Haro to secretly skewer him, or the head maid to produce more false images. He imagined the crocodile tears rolling off her pale cheeks as she proclaimed _her _story. Her genuine acting skills as she countered everything he would say. His parents looking so disappointed.

If her family was as influential as they appeared, well, Yu could see himself in a pickle. While he doubted her taunts of him going to jail, he did not doubt there would be a long, annoying process until, learning the truth. And then it hit him. Yu learned forward in the sofa, head cast down. _If-if thing happens, will I be able to make time for that event without setbacks? _

He heard quiet laughter resounding within his skull. **Finally you realize my concern. Her little stunt, while not as life-altering as she's making you believe, it could be very time consuming to fix. **The voice sighed. **Remember the long nose one's words. While he didn't say it directly, he hinted this ordeal would be more** **severe than your last. I suggest you take this seriously.**

**Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi**

Yu bristled in his seat.

**Phone, **said the arcane voice.

_I know_, he mentally replied. He slid his hand into the right pocket of his shorts. Bringing the phones façade to his face, he read the caller I.D.

"Raijin Narukami," he mumbled somewhat surprised. Yu poked his thumb in-between the thin gap of phone, flicking it open.

"Hello."

_"Yu, what's this about a picture?"_

A single cold drop of sweat run down his face. "E-excuse me?"

_"Leo's daughter just called me. Said something about a picture. Never mentioned what it was about, but that it was important, and that you'd inform me. What's go on?"_

**Bing!**

**Message! **The voice pointed out.

His grip on his phone intensified. What was going on? Did she really call his dad?

"One second, dad," said Yu, using his free hand to place the laptop on the table in front of the sofa. Using his right hands thumb, he pressed the mute button.

_"Yu, what's goin —"_ was all he heard before moving the cellphone from his ears. He leaned forward, and rapidly fingered the touch-pad. He had a new message.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—2:54**

_Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting? Oh n did I forget to mention, I exchanged numbers with your parents. They were so cool with it! Tell your dad I said hi!_

* * *

Again, for the third time, a notification materialized in his box. From his cellphone, he could hear his father's voice demanding an the cellphone to his ears, and pressed unmute.

_"— working right now. I don't have time for your pleasantries."_

Yu bit back the comment at the tip of his tongue. _When do you ever?_

_"D-dad…"_ he said hesitantly.

He could hear his father sigh exhausted through the phone. _"Yu, I am currently in the bathroom stall taking this call. Please make it brief and explain."_

"Ok," said Yu in a quiet tone. He couldn't control the grin forming on his face. This was another opportunity to reveal Kimiko's lying game.

**Yu, not yet**, the voice advised. **We **_**both**_** know your father**. **He'll go to extreme measures to learn the truth of this event. It'd mostly be very time-consuming and until then he won't let you out of his sights. If this event **_**the ruler of power**_** desires you to take part of is nothing more than a hoax, then confront your father. Until then, follows the girl instructions. In time, you **_**will**_** flip the tables, so be patient.**

_"Yu, are you still there? Is everything ok?"_

For ten dreadful seconds Yu was silent, contemplating over the advice.

_"Yu —"_

"I'm fine," he finally responded.

He heard another exhausted sigh. _"Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to return home?"_

_Father being overprotective like always,_ he mused humorously. "I'm fine, dad."

_"Are you —"_

"About that picture," Yu interrupted. He heard his father go silent, offering his undivided attention.

**Again**, said the voice pleadingly, **don't allow your emotions to get the better of you. Be logical. **

_"Yes Yu? What about the picture?"_

"…It was a picture of us while I was at her house," he said in false cheerfulness. "Didn't you know I visited her home yesterday?"

_"Is — is that all?"_

"I guess so," Yu replied with the same fabricated cheerfulness. "She probably wanted everyone to know. I'm sorry we distracted you during work."

_"No, no. It's quite alright."_ His father paused. _"I was worried an incident occurred." He chuckled. "But you're a grown man. I have to start treating you like one. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me son?"_

Yu opened his mouth, but closed it when no more words came out; well, no _logical_ words. He was on the verge of again confessing the truth, but the arcane voice had vetoed that idea; and, Yu trusted it. Margaret, herself, had promised the voice had a role in his future. And while it had its spiteful moments, its verbally assaulting moments and its downright annoying moments; it comforted him by staying by his side. By himself, he did not know how he would survive all the craziness without going crazy himself.

"No dad," he said firmly. "Nothing I can think about…"

_"I see. Well, take care. I suspect you've read your mother's message, and…found the laptop."_

Yu bit down hard on his tongue to restrict his laughter; and, settled for a smile. This was an example of his father indirectly apologizing. "Yes…I have. Thank you."

His father's voice, through the phone, perked up._ "Good, good. Well, here's where I'm off. I've made a good first impression with my boss. Don't want to ruin that with rumors of me hogging the toilet."_

"Why not? That'd be an unforgettable impression."

_"Yes, but not the kind I'd fancy. Alright, see you home."_

"See ya." Yu pressed the end button with his thumb. Sliding his cellphone back inside his pocket, He leaned toward the laptop. He received another message; probably when speaking to his father, and hadn't realized.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—3:00**

_So, should I call your mom next? That'd be interesting._

* * *

**Ha-ha, the girl's a good manipulator, isn't she?**

Yu ignored the voice obvious observation. He calmly inhaled a sharp breath of air and exhaled just as sharply. The trembling of fingers was gone and his anxiety blasted to another dimension. Promptly, he was completely calm and relaxed. At the moment, his mind was unfortunately set. He fingered the touch pad, willed the arrow to his inbox and click on his messages. Performing the act, his anxiety rebounded little by little.

He clicked open the newest engagement notification. It loaded the same disastrous question.

* * *

**Kimiko Madea**** has sent you an engagement notification. Are you two engaged?**

* * *

His resolve was slowly diminishing as the arrow lay on top of the **Yes** button. The only think preventing the button from being pushed was his index finger hovering over the touch pad. But even as his resolved shriveled away into nothing, he knew by the end of today, he would agree. Kimiko, yet again, had carefully crafted her words and appealed to all his doubts and rejections.

The _hook_: her expressing his parent's and friend's reaction to him convicted. Then swaying his heart the mention his of friends abandoning him. An event which would never occur, but he was still frightful of what their initial impressions.

The_ line_: her constant pestering, and the nerve to actually call his father.

The _sinker_: after their agreement was over, they would break the entire thing off. After that, neither would have to regard or commute the other ever again.

_Hook, Line, Sinker. _

_I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later, _Yu mentally prayed, crossing his toes.

**Click! **

He could already conjure the mental image of her satisfied grin as he clicked the **Yes** button.

**Bing!**

* * *

**Kimiko Madea—3:03**

_Thanks sweet heart. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I was a little demanding lol, but Haro can be a pain, so yea! Once, he forgets about this, we can take it off the website. And thxs again._

* * *

She logged off. Yu immediately retired to his profile page. To the top-right of the page, in big lettering, with a bungling red heart adjacent to it, was:

* * *

**Yu Narukami is engaged to Kimiko Madea**

* * *

Words couldn't describe how _exploited_, _emotionally angry_, and _vulnerable_, Yu felt. The only affair that could worsen his mood was the arcane voice gloating, **If you'd listen to me day one, this wouldn't have happened! **

He waited substantially patience for the remark to make its appearance. Thankfully, for both of them, it didn't occur. The voice was supposedly him after all, so it was intelligent to some extent. Yu exited the page. Presently, he indubitably didn't ache to socialize. Closing the laptop, he allocated it to the side and leaned back. Currently, he didn't ache for much of anything.

_I've agreed to one too many agreements lately_, he considered dispersed.

**Yep, **was the instant replay…again? **In the meantime, enjoy your **_**maybe**_** last bachelor days!**

Sighing, Yu answered_, I hate you. You know that?_

A constant low-chuckling echo bumbled within his head. **I hope not. Hating yourself isn't a healthy habit. Now! It's a beautiful day. **

Wearing a deadpan expression, Yu glanced out the living room's massive glass window. Darkened clouds covered the sky, wind blew mercilessly swaying trees branches. The climax? The rain poured down infinitely.

**So**, the arcane voice continued, **your mind is racing with negative thoughts**. **Why not go outside and get some fresh air.**

_You've got me to agree to not expose Kimiko's fraud yet, _he thought soberly. _But there's no way you'll convince me to go outside in this weather. _

**Want to bet**, was the sly reply.

* * *

**[Time: 6:04 pm]**

**Mall**

* * *

Hours of the arcane voice rapping the insides of his head with its desires for him _get some fresh air_ and he ultimately waived.

_Today's just wonderful_, he brooded mock seriously.

Presently, he was inside one of the many malls of the Kichijōji's shopping district. Head to toe, Yu was dampened. During his daring outside expedition, he carried a tattered umbrella for protection against the heavy torrent of air. He wore his typical day off clothing: a black jacket, a gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants and brown loafers. His silver hair, along with his clothing, was drenched from the downpour.

Running both hands over his wet hair, he removed his black jacket and tossed it over his left shoulder. Thankfully, underneath it, his gray turtleneck shirt was only marginally wet. He eyed a black cylinder trashcan next to nearby escalators. He inspected the tattered umbrella, in his right hand. Examining it closely, there were innumerable gaps scattered around the black top.

_Decision, decisions…_

He coolly walked over to the trashcan and discarded his no longer beneficial umbrella.

_No one's going to miss it_, he thought. He eyed his current surrounding and whistled lowly. _Not even Junes looks this elaborate_.

The mall around him had a golden atmosphere to it; maybe, because of the rich lighting. From his position, he conceived there were three floors below him. Rolling his eyes upwards, he saw another set of escalators. In total there were five floors to the colossal mall. Around him, stores covered every inch of the mall's perimeter; from clothing stores, convenient stores, mattress stores, appliance stores, joke stores, sex stores? Yu briskly diverted his gaze. Basically, this mall had it all.

To his right, he noticed a standing bulletin board map of the entire building, neighboring a few multi-colored vending machines. He strolled over. He was thankful he wasn't the target of too many stares. Possibly because of the bad weather, the mall wasn't nearly as populated as he imagined. In a popular district like Kichijōji, there were bound to crowds of people buying and spending in hoards. That didn't mean the store was deserted. Far from it. It had a healthy supply of busy spenders parading around with multiple shopping bags; but, on a brighter day, Yu imagined the place would be packed to the extent it was insufferable.

_Ok_, Yu thought walking over to the bulletin board map. _Where to go?_

Analyzing the map, he understood how vast the mall truly was. At the lower right of the map, it exclaimed there were **153 **open stores with more coming soon. On the first floor were bookstores, a movie theater, a game store, a cellphone shop and the food court. That perked his interest. Since this morning, he been surviving off his mother's marvelous breakfast. Excluding that, he was running on an empty tank. Sprinting in the heavy rain with a tattered umbrella hadn't befriended matters.

_Ok_, he grinned. _Food court is a definite stop later. _

He surveyed the maps for convenient information on the supplementary floors. Floors two and three were strictly clothing and accessories only. The 4th floor, his contemporary whereabouts, was a mix bag of miscellaneous businesses. The 5th floor occupied an extensive night club called, _**La Pasión. **_

_La Pasión, _Yu tested on his tongue_. _He licked his lips as a jolt of electricity ran down his spine. Just pronouncing the name sent a pleasant wave of excitement throughout his entire physique.

_The Passion_, he mentally translated. He eyed the minuscule lettering to the side of the title.

**For the charismatic only**

Yu gleefully shook his head. The night club was beckoning him, tempting him, daring him to compete if he possessed the charm and confidence to dive in. _Mental note to self. Another day…_

**Noted! **The arcane voice avowed a little too enthusiastically.

Yu couldn't contain small chuckles escaping his lips. Even his, presumed, shadow was extremely eager to prove itself. He was thankful there weren't _too many_ people neighboring him as he chucked. He glanced to each side of him; just two very attractive girls with their boyfriends curiously eyeing him. He graced them with a charismatic lopsided grin, before heading over to an escalator leading downwards. From afar, he could hear the girls giggling and the annoyed grunts from their boyfriends. Yu stifled the growing grin on his face. Even soaked to the bone, hair a silvery mess and clothing beyond wrinkled; he still retained the charm to appeal to most girls. He remembered Rise mentioning, as they walked together in the rain, "_Yu-Senpai, you look sexy soaked!"_ That was years ago when they went to the same school and now, years later, it brought a slight simper to his face.

Impetuous realization then hit him, eyeing a couple embracing on the escalator branching upwards. _Stop it_, he urged himself. _She has a…boyfriend now. _

He hid his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes and breathed a few times until, neglecting the thought. Opening his eyes, he stepped off the escalator and proceeded to its successor, leading further downwards. He was on the 3rd floor. He maneuvered around the mall's bountiful shoppers as he approached the escalator.

As the escalator descended to the lower levels, Yu reexamined the mall's interior. Going down the escalators gave him a preferable vantage point of the designer's intentions, designing the interior. The escalators were spread separately; escalators going upwards were located on the right side of every floor while ones going downwards were on every left. They crisscrossed between floors. Stepping off the escalator and maneuvering around another dense pack of shoppers, Yu strolled over to the last escalator downwards. Rolling his eyes up, he perceived the interior was designed to resemble a pillar-like coliseum. To the very top, he saw the mall's golden-dome like roof top. The childish aspect of his mind imagined it as a very large tea-cup.

The escalator's never-ending sinking black steps disposed of Yu on the 1st floor. He stepped off, walking to the center of the floor. Examining around him, he saw an open massage parlor along the escalator he descend from. Right of that, on a back wall, was a video games shop: _**Gamers Paradise**_. Adjacent to was a small café shop, a bookstore, a few wide steps leading down to the food court (his stomach rumbled at the sight) and a cellphone shop.

The cellphone shop peaked his interest. Sliding his right into his wet blank pants, he pulled out his flip phone. He toyed with it, flipping it open, pressing a few buttons and inspecting the simpler functions. All things considered, it appeared functional. He slid his cellphone into his pocket and observed details about the cellphone shop. The exterior looked simple yet futuristic. A simple open sliding door welcomed its customers and two thick glass windows displayed the newest addition to society's growing technology addiction. Behind the windows, were light panels shining a blue, purple and green neon light.

As he examined the store from a far, memories of taunts for his _old fashion_ cellphone surfaced from the depths of his unconscious. Kimiko's consent brutalizing off-hand comments came to mind. The finishing blow, his mother's text messages exclaiming her _thoughts on_ his phone. Sighing, Yu resigned himself to walking over to the store.

_You know your cellphone's old when your mother comments on it_, he grimaced.

Not wanting to enter the store in his condition, Yu hovered over the glass display. Every phone in sight was touchscreen, voice activated, or some other futuristic feature, he never heard of. That was all the proof he needed to confirm he was, basically, a cavemen living in the present. Scanning each individual phone, his eyes stopped on one in particular.

"IPhone 6s," Yu read out loud. "Newest upgrade to the world's most advance cellular device."

_Alright_, he thought merrily. Below each displayed cellphone was a holographic panel. In dotted red lettering was the retail price._ 26,000 yen…26,000 yen. For a cellphone!? _

Stupefaction shattered his trademark neutral face. He slid his hand into his back pocket, where he always carried his wallet. Hesitantly opening its flap, Yu saw stacks of organized bills. He estimated roughly 40,000 yen from part-time jobs over the years, parent-less birthdays, and savings. Meaning, he had enough to upgrade, and then some.

But, in the back of his mind, there were two conflicting sides; the _logical side _discouraging him from such an expensive and impromptu purchase. He needed the extra money for upcoming school supplies. Another side, the _pleasure side_, urged him to live a little. School wouldn't start for a few days. He should enjoy what little pleasure he could meanwhile.

Both sides had very valid points. In a few days, his free time would be near completely used up; be it to school or something more supernatural.

_I do deserve something nice_, he mused excitedly, eyeing the cellphone. _Then again_, he suddenly speculated, _school supplies can be costly…maybe I should wait._

He was at a standstill. Both sides of his head equally dominating his sense of decision. Yu was never one to be considered indecisive. When he made a decision, it was quick, logical, and absolute. Lately, he felt his decision-making skills falter.

He would have stayed in the same position, same standstill with the same dilemma for hours, if not for a light nudge on his right shoulder. At first, he ignored it as a shopper bumping into him. Then the consistency of the nudges and strength behind them increased. He wiped around to face the source, annoyed expression on his face. Standing in front of him, and the source of his hurt shoulder was a marionette? Yu blinked rapidly.

_Or a marionette like girl_, he eyed in disbelief.

The girl had her wine red hair tied in a mess bun. Her skin was as pale as snow, eyes were a **dull dark violet color**, and her face was oval-shaped. She was wearing a gothic red dress coat with black long sleeves that covered her neck and arms. To Yu, she looked like a gothic princess from a European kingdom.

"Excuse me," the girl said in a low monotone voice. "I'd like a replacement please."

"A...replacement," he repeated lamely.

The girl simply nodded. She raised her right arm. Yu noticed a bright red purse hanging loosely around her arm, almost camouflaged by her dress. He also noticed the drops of rain dripping off her held up arm. She was just as drenched from the rain as him, but her clothing of choice concealed it more efficiently. The girl slipped her pale white index finger and thumb into her purse and pinched out a cellphone. The very phone Yu was contemplating to buy. The auburn haired girl let her right arm return to her side, holding the cellphone to his eyes. Because of the height difference, she tippy toed.

"I want a replacement," she explained.

Yu gave her a look of mystification. He stared at the phone in her pale fingers. There was a colocation of cracks on its screen.

"A crack…"

Satisfied with his observation, the auburn haired girl ceased her tippy-toeing. Compared to her extended height, her authentic height was like a smurf compared to him. The girl held out her cellphone in his face and instinctively he grasped it.

_W-what..?_ He thought dumbfounded, staring at the cellphone in his hands.

The girl then slipped her free hand into her purse and produced a thick stack of 10,000 yen.

Yu couldn't help marveling at the amount of money the girl was flashing in her tiny pale hands. Yu, in the past, had earned a plentiful amount of money himself (most of it through supernatural means), but seeing how easily and carelessly the girl flocked it around dumbfounded him.

The girl's next course of action baffled him further. She held the impressive shack of money to him as if giving it wholeheartedly away.

"Is this enough for a replacement?"

It took Yu a few moments to fully comprehend her outrageous request. _The girl wants a replacement for her damaged IPhone. For some reason, beyond me, she figured I worked here. Now she's giving me about — a lot of money for said replacement, thinking it's expensive_.

**That sounds right**, the arcane voice confirmed. **You really get yourself in the strangest situations, you know that? **

_Tell me about it_, he replied wistfully. He returned his attention on the girl. She was waiting patiently, her dull violet eyes staring intently at him.

_What should I do?_ He wondered. Then, as if requested, an idea from the darkest reaches of his mind formed. A fallacious idea.

_Maybe I should take her money, tell her to wait here while I enter the store and buy her a new cellphone. I'll take the change as a — tip. The clueless girl would be happy and I'll be happy having enough pocket change to purchase the phone and then some…_

A low snarl echoing inside his head returned him to reality. Yu fidgeted in his spot, almost dropping the cellphone in his hand. With his free hand, Yu placed it over his soaked forehead and closed his eyes, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

_What in the world was I just thinking?_ He thought. _I was just about to rob this girl of her money… _

He involuntarily cringed. His left hand was covering the distressed expression on his face. He felt a wet sensation roll down the right side of his face, and it wasn't rain. If it wasn't for the arcane voice, Yu might have gone through with deceiving the helpless girl. He felt sick to his stomach. He _had _to get away. Without making eye-contact, Yu handed the girl her cellphone with trembling hands.

"H-here," he rasped. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her tilt her head. "I don't work here. If you need maintenance on your cellphone, enter the shop behind me. They'll take care of you." He walked toward the steps leading to the food court, leaving the auburn haired girl to her own devices. All the while, he felt her dull violet eyes trained on his retreating form.

**000000000**

_I don't know_, Yu repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

**Really? Because, if I hadn't stepped in, you might've really walked off with that girl's money, **said the arcane voice suspiciously.

Yu bit his bottom lip. Slumping deeper into his chair, he slowly took another bite of his stake, tomato and lettuce sandwich. The food tasted like pure nothingness, but that was his guilt at work.

_I really don't know! I-I don't understand…I'd never, he_ tried desperately, munching on his tasteless sandwich.

A blowing sensation wiped the insides of his ear, which meant, the arcane voice was sighing. **Truthfully, I believe you. I am you, **cue the voice's small chuckling.** But, **it continued, **those thoughts were real. You were thinking them without a doubt. **

Yu placed his half-eaten sandwich down on the plate. He grasped the plastic cup of water sitting next to the plate. In all honesty, his appetite disappeared the moment he, almost, tricked a doll-like gothic girl for her money. The thought still left an unsettling sensation in his abdomen. Looking down at his plate, the food looked extremely unappealing at the moment; yet, he picked it up and took another bite. Even if, in his mind, he wasn't hungry, he knew his body was desperately craving nourishment.

_Don't want to collapse running _from_** hunger**_, he mused thoughtfully.

He was sitting in one of the food courts many sitting chairs. The chairs were made of a cheap white colored plastic. Yu couldn't lean back without the fear of the chair snapping underneath him. In front of him was a wide circular table with the same cheap plastic chairs as his surrounding its perimeter. Exhaling weakly, he picked up the unappetizing sandwich in both hands and stomached another bite. When he walked in the food court, he resigned himself to the closet food stand. He didn't even bother placing an order just wiped out a random bill, asked for something good, and went on his way. The initial shock of his _almost_ abnormal act still hovered over him like his own personal rain cloud thundering over his head.

He swallowed another mouthful of the sandwich and immediately turned to the cup of water. He drained the cups remains in seconds. He gazed at his uneaten sandwich on the plate. 1/4th of its original-self remained. But Yu had enough. The water was only thing that established the sandwich as barely bearable. He fixed his right elbow on the table and rested his head in his open palm.

_I'm done_, he thought groggily.

**What time is it?** The arcane voice questioned.

Yu lazily removed his elbow from the table and slipped a hand into his pocket. Pulling out his _old-fashion _cellphone_,_ he eyed the time. It was 7:32. Returning his phone back into his pocket, he couldn't help but feel remorse toward it.

_If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have to feel this way_, was what he wanted to think. But Yu knew that was immature. The cellular device in his pocket was just that, a device. It had no control over his actions. His impulsive and desires were at fault. And most of all, he was at fault. t was his lack of self-control that almost led him to commit the crime.

_I'm not a kid anymore_, he thought resting his arms on the table. _If I make a mistake, or commit a crime, I have to admit to it honestly. _

A buzzing noise echoed loudly yet commanding in his head. **Forget it already, **the arcane voice advised. **You didn't come to the mall to wallow in more self-pity. If was annoying enough to be in your head with all those depressing thoughts. You didn't commit the crime**, the voice paused momentarily. **Even if you attempted it, you didn't. And now, in your own little way, you're repenting for it. So, forget about it. **

Yu ran a hand through his wet silvery hair and smirked dully. Bringing his wet hand to his face, thoughts of running home in the rain surfaced. Sighing, he thought detached, _your right. I just have to make sure it doesn't happen again…_

A clapping-like sound echoed inside his head — like the arcane voice was cheering him on?

**Good**, it voiced mid-way in its cheering; **now why don't we get out of here?**

_I wholeheartedly second the notion, _Yu agreed standing up from the weak plastic chair.

"Dude, have you signed up to 3 wishes," a high-pitched voice boomed behind him.

His eyes narrow suspiciously as he planted his feet next to his plastic chair.

"Yeah, man. I totally did. Can't freaking wait for April 1st. Did you know it's supposed to big event and some lucky people might get their true desires granted," said a heavy masculine voice.

"But — but guys. We aren't _18_. That's — that's wrong…" pointed out an extremely low voice.

"Aw, shut up," the high-pitched person bellowed. "Such a freaking goody-two-shoes. Come on man, live a little!"

"But…" a dejected sigh followed. "Alright," they quietly mumbled. "I'll go home and sign up…"

_Peer pressure_, Yu mused. _Why is the most reasonable and sensible person in a group of friends always the outcast?_

**That's not always true. Were you the outcast among your friends? **The voice questioned with a knowing tone.

Yu bit his lip, successfully stifling a grin. A voice in his head just logically contradicted him. Yu felt a certain degree of speechlessness and sheepishness.

Shrugging he relented. _Ok, ok you got me…_

Turning on the balls of his feet, he turned and made his way to the exit. As he walked, he purposefully took the long route to observe the three youngsters from the corner of his eyes. Sitting each on their own uncomfortable, cheap plastic chairs were — what looked like were high-school students. Leaning forward with an impish smile, was a short yet lean red-headed male. The high-pitched voice belonged to him. Across from him, leaning back confidently in his very easily breakable seat, was a more physically built male with buzzed cut hair. The masculine voice, most likely, belonged to him. Lastly, sitting in-between both boys and visually squirming in his seat, was a medium built young man with square frame glasses. His black hair was straight and neatly combed on his head. He, doubtfully, was the voice of reason among his friends or would be if he increased his self-confidence. Watching him, Yu couldn't help but be reminded of him-self before arriving to Inaba; before, when he could best be described as a pessimistic puppet going with the flow.

When he was a good distance away and walking up stairs to the first floor, he mentally voiced, _this 3 wishes business might not be a hoax after all. It seems to have a lot of attraction if high-schoolers are getting word of it._

**Yeah**, the arcane voice agreed. **But —**

Yu stopped in his tracks which almost led to a collision between him and a female shopper. He quickly apologized flashing a grin. Whatever bad intents she held toward him for stopping so abruptly were washed away with the tide.

Moving to the side of the dense mob of shoppers, Yu positioned him-self next to _**Gamers Paradise**_. From his vantage point, he could see the cellphone shop. He was extremely relived the gothic princess wasn't still outside its doors and hoped she received her cellphone replacement at a _fair_ price.

_But what?_ Yu mentally asked eagerly.

For a moment or two the voice was silent in his head which only increased the suspense. Finally, it roared, **they are rule breakers! The website properly stated only those 18 and older can sign up! Those youngers are clearly younger than 18! **

Bricks smacked the insides of his head with every syllable that escaped the arcane voices — mouth? Clenching his head and gritting his teeth violently, Yu mentally snapped, _STOP WITH ALL THE YELLING! _

The replay was instant. **But their ruler breakers, **it stated like a wronged child.

Yu grimaced. He took sober steps toward the upwards escalator. _Please don't be my shadow_...

* * *

**[Time: 8:21]**

**Narukami Resident**

* * *

Luck seemed to semi be on his side today. As he waited outside for the rain to either lesson or dispel, a bright yellow taxi hollered his horn at him. It was a gift from the heavens, saving him from yet another downpour. Not wasting any time, he hurriedly entered the taxi. The taxi ride was — musically fruitful, mostly because of the driver's odd taste in opera music. Yu offered directions to his parents house and they arrived in record time; apparently, taxi drivers in Tokyo loved to speed. Even in the rain.

This is when luck attempted to bend him backwards. The old taxi driver tried to swindle as much money as possible from his wallet. Simple yet outrageous demands like a tip, extra for arriving early, extra for wetting the leather seats and extra for driving in the rain. Altogether, it accumulated to roughly 3,000 yen. A huge rip-off for such a short distance. Not wanting to start a dispute with a taxi driver, Yu relented and paid. The driver, probably wanting to sucker more money, handed him one of his business cards.

**Tokyo Hot-Wheels**

**Call us, when you need to get somewhere fast!**

Staring at the business card in his hands, Yu contemplated whether he should tear it up in the greedy driver's toad-like face; but, ultimately, relented on that as well. He was home, he was dryer than he would have been compared to running. He would accomplish nothing, enraging some greedy taxi-driver.

Placing the business card in one of his wallet's many empty flaps, Yu exited the taxi and walked through the lawn toward the porch. Walking on the lawn was slowly becoming another bad habit for him. As his feet pressed down on the squeaky steps, a **Creak, Creak, Creak **echoed loudly. Reaching the top of the steps, he heard the roaring sound of the taxi's engine rev up and a high-screeching sound follow. He glanced over his shoulder to the sight of another U-shaped tire mark directly parallels to Kimiko's.

_I'm beginning to believe 60% at least of Tokyo's population is insane... _

Yu sighed exhaustedly. Slowly turning to face the house's front door, he lightly pushed it open. Before he left for his, reflecting, daring run in the rain, he left the front door unlocked. A risky, childish practice, but then, his head was revolting against him. Before stepping inside the house and drenching its insides, Yu slipped off his brown loafers and hid them underneath a rocking chair. They were beyond wet and muddy. He imagined his mother blowing out fire if he dirtied the interior of the home.

_Fi — finally, I'm home, _he thought giddy_. _

Before the arcane voice advised him to, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

_Now…_ he thought dreamily, gazing up first case. _Time for some much-needed rest. _

As his feet swayed beneath, he trudged closer to the staircase. His right foot made contact with staircase's first carpeted step; but, it was not to be.

**Aren't you forgetting something important?** The arcane voice announced.

Sluggishly, Yu gripped the helm of staircase's railing. With each ticking second, his eyes lids dipped lower and lower becoming increasingly heavier.

_Wha —_ Even within his head, forming coherent words was difficult.

**Yu. Snap out of it. You're forgetting something threatening.  
**

Yu pulled himself closer to the railing, leaning on it for support. He racked his semi-dead brain for anything that might have been considered life-threatening. All that came to mind was Margaret's request and that did not seem particularly dangerous.

_Voice…look I've had a long day, so —_

**Your Facebook man. I mean think about your friends! Hopefully, they haven't seen your recent engagement notification. I think it's worth a look, don't you?**

Yu yawned loudly. The voices concerns not yet fully registering.

**3 **

Slowly, he began to absorb its message.

**2**

Yu removed his hands from the staircases railing and stood up straight. Realization was beginning to form.

**1**

A jolt of nervous adrenaline pumped into his veins replacing his pervious lethargically.

_Damn it, of course! Have any of my friends seen my profile page?_

**I don't know. Maybe you should stop thinking and starting acting…like now!**

Yu did not need any further instructions. He stepped out the staircase, almost slipping due to his wet socks.

_I can't waltz into the living room all soaked. _

He proceeded to slid off his wet socks. Rushing into the kitchen, he made a sharp right and walked/ran to the back corner where the sliding door cabinet was located. Hidden due to its strange angle on the wall was the laundry room. He pushed its door open and threw his wet socks on the nearest pile of clothing. Being his first time in the laundry room, he hurriedly analyzed the insides. It was fundamentally a small rectangle shaped room. To the right side were a washer and dryer. Above said appliances were white door cabinets that extended throughout a complete wall of the room. To the back corner was a rusty looking sink that did not seem to fit with the house.

**Yu, I know you love analyzing your environment, but we've got some shocked people to mellow**, said the arcane voice logically.

His eyes widen. _Your right._

His black jacket, waterlogged, was still glued to his shoulder. Grabbing it, he thrust it into another pile of clothing. He then peeled off his gray turtle neck over his head and moved to remove his belt.

**Why are you stripping exactly? I mean the fan-girls appreciate it, but now's not exactly the time… **

Yu rolled his eyes and sighed_. If I walk around the house soaked to the bone, the carpeting will harden and become uncomfortable._

And he added, cringing, _mom would become murderous._

**I see**, said the voice thoughtfully. **Well, at least keep your pants on. Wouldn't want your parents to return home to such a…interesting view. **Inside his head, the voice laughed uncontrollably.

_Your right_, Yu mused, running a hand through his hair.

He didn't waste any time exiting the laundry room, rushing straight for the living room. Placing both hands on the sofa, Yu jumped over it and crashed on the soft cushion pillows. The constant movement help diminish the stale anxiety resting in the pit of his abdomen. Sitting down, Yu could feel the wetness from his black pants sink into the soft fabrics of the sofa. But, he was like a man on a mission. The laptop was positioned on a wooden rectangle table directly in front of him. Without missing a beat, he flipped it open.

_Yes!_ Yu grinned triumphantly. He had not turned off the laptop before leaving, so the screen displayed was the: _choose your account_ page. He leaned forward in his seat, and moved the mouse to his account icon. His account began loading. Maybe it was adrenaline pumping in his veins or maybe the outraged faces of his friends flashing in his mind, but time felt extremely sluggish. That or the laptop was loading incredibility slow.

_Come on, come on_, he repeated in his head, tapping his left foot rapidly on the living room's carpeted flooring.

Finally, for what felt like an eternity, his account loaded. Fingers moving on their own, he willed the mouse to the Safari browser page. In seconds, it loaded. Performing the usual tasks of typing in Facebook on the web search, signing in to Facebook and waiting till it loaded, Yu felt like a block of ice was slowly frosting his insides; because, of the suspense.

The page loaded and Yu, wide-eyed, breathing shallow and biting his lower lip, closed his eyes and prayed. _Please, don't have my friends know about this yet._

An idea was forming in his head, but it required all his friends to _not_ be ridiculously angry and bashful. Hopefully, his friends hadn't yet seen his fake declaration of love? If possible, then he could properly explain his predicament and prevent a future misunderstanding. They would understand. With their help, Yu would have Yosuke send Teddie over and bash her with perverted bear buns until she relented. It sounded palpable.

Opening his eyes, he felt the automatic urge to close them. All he saw was a high number of messages in his inbox and an even more comments directed toward his profile.

**Try your profile page first**, the arcane voice suggested. **I don't think anyone will have…vulgar things to say there.**

Following the voices sage-like advice, Yu did just that. He clicked on his profile page. It loaded within seconds. To the lower left section of his screen, in big un-miss-able lettering, and a nauseating red heart to the side:

**Yu Narukami is engaged to Kimiko Madea**

**Disgusting**, the voice snarled and Yu wholeheartedly agreed. It reminded him of easily Kimiko had manipulated his emotions, stirred doubt within him and suggested/forced him to agree to such a despicable notification. While it left a sick sensation in his chest, he couldn't help but think she would make a wonderful con-artist.

Strolling down the page, a big chuck of his fears was realized. His profile page was bombarded with comments on comments on comments. On Facebook, Yu only had **219** friends and even that sounded too many for him. He only created a Facebook page, due to Yosuke's and Rise's consent begging. His first friends were bonds he created in Inaba to keep in touch. After moving away, and his parents dumped him in some high-class private high school, people were magnetically drawn to him without his consent. Each day, more and more request piled up in his account, and he did not have the heart to reject them all. Thankfully, he got a break on golden week to see his true friends; but even that was anything, but peaceful.

Yu continued to stroll down the bottomless page list, before concluding it was a meaningless endeavor. It was like a black hole.

Willing all his_** fearless**_ courage, he decided to stop beating around the bush and assault his message page head on. He fingered the touchpad to his inbox, and clicked it evenly. Loading in nothing less than top speed, he saw only **50 **messages.

_Good_, he breathed out. The chances of them being his friends were reduced.

Strolling downwards, he saw many messages from familiar faces from Inaba. He decided to see their reaction to his brusque relationship.

First up was Kou Ichijo. Captain of the basketball team during his sole year at Yasogami High School, and half his trusty _**Strength Arcana**_ social Link.

* * *

From: Kou Ichijo

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: Dude, I think you've jumped the gun

_Yu, buddy, pal…I'll be blunt cuz there's no other way to say this, but EGAGEMENT! That's a huge step…up? I've looked at pictures of your girl and well shes pretty, but don't you think you should've waited. But watever man, its your thing, and your my bud so congrats, but don't be getting whipped now. When I'm back in Japan me and u still have a basketball match to finish_

_Ps. Daisuke's been raging since he heard the news, says you made a huge mistake, but hey gl lmao_

* * *

Yu tried, key word tried, to maintain his neutral face, but the block of ice, in his stomach, was melting, leaving a sick wave of displeasure throughout his body.

_How…this is possible to…fix_, he groaned, pressing his left hand against his throbbing head. Breathing slowly increasing, Yu clicked back and continued to stroll down, until he stopped at another familiar face: Ai Ebihara.

_Maxed courage_, he reminded himself, clicking on the message. Ai and him secretly dated throughout his sole year in Yasogami high school. His first impression of her was an indifferent rich girl without motives; but, that slowly altered upon learning the sweetness beneath her tough façade. While he _did_ date other girls on the side, Ai was one of his favorites.

* * *

From: Ai Ebihara

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: What were you thinking!?

_Look Yu, I understand we're broken up and the time we had during highschool was fun, but we're close friends, right? Getting engaged!? Is this girl even good enough for you? I thought at least you'd say something! I deserve, no! I want a full explanation, ASAP!_

* * *

Air leaked out of his mouth. He didn't know if his mind could take anymore misunderstanding comments; especially, from an ex-girlfriend.

"Voice," Yu roughly rasped out. _Please note to message Ai later_.

**Noted**, it confirmed with just as low enthusiasm.

He strolled down again weakly, and saw a message from Naoki Konishi. His Hanged man social link.

_Well, at least it's not another ex's or female social link_, Yu breathed out relieved. He clicked on it.

* * *

From: Naoki Konishi

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: Hey Senpai, well congrats! I hope you're happy.

_Hey Senpai, I just wanted to say congrats for finding that special girl to you. I've never had a friend who's been engaged, so I don't really know what else to say. Well, I hope ur happy. Btw, recently my parent's liquor store had been booming. We've signed a contract with Junes to vend our liquor so we're doing well. Next time u visit, I'll prepare our most popular bottles for you. Free of charge!_

* * *

_Naoki_, he smiled fondly. First meeting Naoki, he was verbally hostile toward Yosuke and him. His sister had died during his stay in Inaba, and he was pitied by most of the town folk. After creating the Hanged man social link, they bonded and Yu understood his standstill. Two years later, he was smiling everywhere he went. Seeing his transformation was better than _Personae_ he could have gained.

Naoki's message filled Yu with a sparkle of hope during his own standstill. With new-found motivation, he continued to stroll down for other important messages. Hopefully, all his friends would be open-minded, so later he could explain to them the hoax.

As he strolled down, he saw a message from Yumi Ozawa: his Sun social link and another ex-girlfriend. Yumi and Yu met when he chose to join drama instead of band. She was cheerful girl and an amazing actress; but, hiding behind her enthusiastic facade were old family scars. Yu could relate to her, and they bonded, licking each other's wounds. Not so long after, they dated, but it was incredibly brief.

The cursor hovered over her message, but Yu was hesitant. Seeing how Ai's message turned out, he could already imagine Yumi's, and it was…depressing.

**Noted**, the arcane voice proclaimed, before he could ask.

Smirking, Yu playfully shook his head. Why was it getting so natural to rely on the voice? With each passing day, the voice was becoming more familiar to him, and he, almost, could not imagine not having it around. He strolled lower, zooming pass the many congratulations, and late love confessions. As he sped down, skimming for his friends, the arcane voice suddenly stirred.

**Stop! **It bellowed, sending a pulsing pain within his cerebrum. In turn, Yu bashed his left palm at the base of his head. _What?_

**Um…Y-yu**, the voice stammered? **L-look at the message from…**

_From who?_ Yu questioned, leaning toward the laptop.

**Mariko Kusumi,** it simply stated.

_Mariko Kusumi?_ The name wasn't ringing any bells, but that was because his thoughts were purely focused on the voice stammering? If the voice was his, presumed, shadow and this person could frighten it, then…Yu cringed at the thought.

**Mariko Kusumi!** The voice repeated harshly.

_I got you, but who is —_

Yu stopped abruptly; and if possible, his face pale complexion became sheet white. Bringing his left hand over his agape mouth, _epiphany_ hit him.

**Mariko Kusumi. Remember, that's only a name she uses. Her real name is —**

_Marie_, Yu finished for the voice.

Marie was an un-official member of the Investigation team. Interestingly enough, Yu was formally introduced to her by Margaret in the limousine Velvet room. The bizarre events around Inaba, three years ago, were heavily tied to her lost memories. Yu and his friends occasionally spent time with her to help her cope with her curiosity regarding the world. Upon learning her true identity, the entire team was shell-shocked, but as a whole, they accepted her. Nowadays, she worked as an inspiring weather forecaster, and because of certain circumstances — abilities, she can control the weather at will.

Hesitantly, Yu cocked his head to the living room's massive glass window. The heavy torrent of rain had yet to stop, and —

His body tensed. His breathing rate began to increase.

_Voice, it's been raining for a while now. Y-you don't think…Marie's doing this, do you? _

**I-I don't know, but you should probably open her message.**

Taking a shaky breath, Yu nodded hastily. He found her message, in-between a stack of others and clicked on it.

* * *

From: Mariko Kusumi

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: A joke right?

_Yu, this better be a joke! News got around that you're getting engaged!? I couldn't believe it and frankly I still can't. I so mad youstupidfreakingjerk! You knew how I felt about you! Arghh! Next free week I'm off, we're going to have a serious talk and bring your fiancée. We'll see if she likes thunder!_

* * *

**Holy molly! We are in a bad situation, Yu, **the voice confessed truthfully.

The last time Yu saw Marie was a year old during Golden Week. She proclaimed her love for him on a public news station. Rise completely raged.

_So_, Yu mentally asked, taking another shaking breath. _Do you think the rain and thunder is her doing?_

**I-I can't say, but I wouldn't doubt it. **

_Great_, Yu sighed. _Another unpredictable variable that, I might add, can cause thundering!_

**J-Just...move on to the next message**, the voice advised. **We'll have time for all that later.**

Again, the voice demonstrated its wisdom. Strolling all the way down the list of new messages, a spark of hope filled his chest. He was almost down the page, he was almost clear. His friends hadn't yet seen his newest notification. If they had they would surely contact him, in some way or form. He was good — he was in the clear — he was so royally screwed.

At the very bottoms of inbox were messages from every member of the Investigation team: Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Teddie. They must have gotten word first and messaged him before anyone else. That explained why he did not find their messages until the very bottom.

**Mind, I suggest you read the guy's messages first**, the voice suggested soberly.

Arching his back upwards, Yu cracked it and heard a pop. He returned to viewing the laptop screen with a deadpan expression. _I wholeheartedly second that notion, _he replied, nodding his head_._

Yosuke was first, being his best friend.

_Alright_, he thought, strolling the mouse to click his message, _hit me with your best shot._

* * *

From: Yosuke Hanamura

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: What the hell dude!?

_Yu! What the hell dude!? You say u rather be in my shoes and then u get engaged? I had Kanji and Yukiko visit me just confirm they weren't going crazy! Yukiko's pissed and Kanji's well Kanji. And the girl's a total hottie. Damn it! I'm cursed! I knew Tokyo U was the best to be! N were you being serious about a girl blackmailing you into marriage? Is this the one?_

* * *

_Wow_, Yu thought honestly amazed. _Yosuke's pretty —_

**Perceptive**, the voice finished just as amazed.

Running a hand through his hair, he nodded.

_Let's move on to Kanji_, Yu decided.

**I wholeheartedly second that notion**, the voice proclaimed.

As Yu strolled to Kanji's message, in-between Yukiko and Rise's, he semi-predicted its contents.

* * *

From: Kanji Tatsumi

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: Congratulations Senpai!

_Yu-senpai, congrats. It's kind of un-excepted, but when a mans in love, a mans in love. I…I know that feel cuz I…I LIKE SOMEONE TOO! So good luck with love Senpai and I'LL LEARN FROM YOUR EXAMPLE! THANK YOU SENPAI!_

* * *

_YOU'RE WELCOME, KANJI! _

**Stop the yelling!** The arcane voice soon bellowed.

_Huh_, Yu shrugged, _doesn't feel too good, does it? _

No reply.

Yu smirked. He strolled to the bottom of the page to Teddie's message, and was on the verge of clicking it; but, the arcane voice intervened.

**Wait! **

Yu halted his index finger, seconds away from clicking the ENTER key. His neutral façade gave away to a perplexed expression.

_What? What is it? _

**Well, **it began,** since Teddie's is obviously the less…stressful, I think you should save it for last. Think of it as an energizer after reading the girl's.**

Yu retracted his index finger and lower his head to think. Yes, the girls messages were probably the most…emotional, and yes Teddie's was probably Teddieifed. Shrugging, Yu agreed.

_Save the best for last_, he theorized. Willing the mouse upwards, he stopped at Yukiko's message.

_Ok_, Yu mentally braced himself. _Let's do this._

* * *

From: Yukiko Amagi

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: What's going on Yu-kun?

_Yu-kun, I heard the news from Teddie. I couldn't believe until I logged in. You haven't been answering your phone, so please call, message, something! You wouldn't suddenly just get engaged, right?_

* * *

Pain swelled inside his chest. He was always fond of Yukiko and her enduring traits, and hated to see her grieve. Somehow explaining this ordeal to her would be very difficult to say the least.

_Alright_, he sighed, rubbing his temples with his left hand. _Chie's next._

He strolled one message up and clicked on hers.

* * *

From: Chie Satonaka

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: No Way!

_Yu-kun, what's going on? Yukiko phoned during training that…that you were engaged. It's on your profile too! There's no way you'd suddenly just get engaged like that without telling us! Yu-kun, what happen? And who's this girl?_

* * *

Sighing, Yu brought his right elbow to his right knee, and rested his head his open palm. Chie was always the bright and cheerful member of the party. She was the one to usually cheer up the group by joking about the case. Now, reading her message, Yu could tell her sunny side-up personality was winter side-down. He had only seen Chie vaguely less-than-cheerful a handful of times, and it hurt him to see her like that.

"D-do you think they'll hate me?"

Within his head low chuckles erupted. **Now, why are you asking me that, when you already know the answer. They are your true friends. They'd never abandon you.**

Yu found himself slowly nodding. Pressing his eyes close, he stopped the tears that were near forming. He inhaled and exhaled powerfully.

_Ok_, he managed his emotions in check. _Let's read Naoto's next._

The voice said nothing, but its silence told Yu it agreed. Naoto had always been more logical than the others. Her trained deductive abilities let her control her emotions and appeal to the truths and facts of a situation. A trait Yu always admired. Strolling pass Kanji's and Rise's, Yu clicked on her message.

* * *

From: Naoto Shirogane

To: Yu Narukami

Topic: Strange

_Hello Senpai. It's been a while since we've last spoke. My apologies for not being there your last visit to Inaba. In my defense, an innumerable amount of cases prolonged my visit. But…I do not doubt you, but this sort of event doesn't quite…seem like you. I've heard stories of hackers signing in to another's account and tampering with their information. That seems the most logical reasoning…right?_

* * *

_Is it me, or is Naoto's message…more of an interrogation, right? _Yu tilted his head to the side, re-reading Naoto's message for — for a secret message, maybe?

**A message inside a message. Message inception, anyone?**

Yu managed a ghost of a smile, but confusion still riddled his face. Did Naoto believe his being forced into this situation or was she desperately trying to?

**Well**, the voice announced, **expect a **_**visit from the detective prince**_** —**

_Princess_, Yu corrected sternly.

…**Yes**, the voice chuckled. **P-princess.**

That brought a smile to his face. He genuinely did want to see Naoto. Their last face to face encounter was a year ago during Golden Week. Since then, its been case, after case, and she been as busy as Rise…

**Ok…**A gulping noise bombed his mind, and he suddenly burped?

_What the hell was that?_ Yu mentally voiced covering his mouth.

**Nothing!** Was the quick reply? **Hey, hey you still have Rise's message to read!**

Yu narrowed his eyes suspiciously; but, relented, voicing the question surfacing to mind. He still had to read Rise's message; and, truthfully, it worried him as much as Marie's promise of destruction.

_Ok_, he inhaled and exhaled. He moved the cursor up one message, to Rise's.

_Ok_, he repeated, a cold sweat running down his spine. Honesty, he didn't what to expect. Out of everyone in the Investigation Team, Marie and her were —were the most direct with their affections. Would Rise promise destruction like Marie? The chances were slim. She was never a direct fighter. Would she be outraged and emotional? The…the chances—were very palpable.

**Yu, just do it. After reading the others, I suspect Rise's will be the less damaging. She's a sweet heart?**

_Yea_, he breathed anxiously. _Ok, here goes!_

He clicked it.

* * *

From: Rise Kujikawa

To: Yu Narukami

Topic:

_I hope 4 ur happiness_

* * *

Yu leered at the message, and then blinked.

**Wow**, the arcane voice winced. **On an emotional level, Rise's message is pretty destructive.**

Yu could only take a shallow breath, before gulping weakly. His body felt limp as he scooted back into the sofa. Rise's message was positively the gloomiest thing he ever heard; and, that was saying a lot. He rejected girls during his last private school.

Masking his face with his left hand, his facial features tightened. Since day one, Rise and he had an emotional or loving air encircling them. Everyone noticed. While he yielded to pursing a romantic relationship with any of the girls from the Investigation Team (for obvious safety reasons), Rise, basically, proclaimed the position for herself; even though, he was secretly intimate with other girls. It was strange seeing the bubbly, cheerful her so — so distant.

The collective response from his friends was taking its toll. Yu began feeling hopelessly limp, hopelessly deadpan, and hopeless in general. His shoulders slumped. His entire body was sinking into the sofa. He stared at the laptop with his indecipherable gray eyes. Again the urge to blame technology tempted him, and the impulse to chuck against the wall surfaced to mind. But he relented. That would cause another wave of issues, he desperately did not want on his plate.

**Hey**, the arcane voice voiced, **at least you still have Teddie's message!**

His lifeless gray eyes were reborn. He perked up and was grateful for saving Teddie's message for last; because, he really needed something positive and/or silly for a change of pace. Strolling down to his last unread message, from Teddie, he eagerly clicked it.

* * *

From: Sexy Bear

To: Sexy Sensei

Topic: Beary sexy girl

_Sensei! I just got off looking at your wife's pretty pictures! Wow, Sensei. She's bearutiful. Such big luscious bouncing bear-loons! You know national bear appreciation day is coming up, so plzzz introduce me!_

* * *

Seconds ticked away after Yu Narukami read Teddie's outrageous message. Within his head, the arcane voice was chocking in its own laughter; but, Yu kept an amused smile on his face. Omitting the voice's torrent of laughter, an idea was forming. _Maybe I could pay for Teddie's ticket over here and he'd take care of Kimiko for me_?

**Hahahaha!**

Chuckles eventually escaped his lips as he leaned back into the sofa. With a beaming smile dispute his recent dilemmas, Yu thought, _bless your soul, Teddie, and thank you. _

* * *

**4 days left until April Fool's Day**


	5. Chapter 5: Hard To Say Goodbye

Chapter 5

**The End Of My Pitiful Dreams  
**

"I will give them nightmares to haunt their dreams long after I'm gone."

Laini Taylor

* * *

Raising my captured replica closer its mouth, it disappears from view. Abruptly, I feel my neck constrict; but, slowly, like the monster was toying with its food. Every passing second, my neck was pressed tighter and tighter.

_Wh — hen I wake up, I'm going to proclaim my love to Reina, we'll get married, Souta and Laura will be our children and we'll be hap —_

**Chop**!

* * *

**Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo **

**March 29, 2014**

**1:34PM  
**

* * *

"**Ring"," Ring", "Ring."**

I raise my torso at lightning speed.

**Bang**!

To only smack my head against the bottom of my little brother's bunk bed. This has happened a lot lately. Waking up abruptly from another strange dream, and rising to eagerly add another bump to my forehead. Life could be cruel at times. Removing the covers from myself, I slip out of bed, avoiding banging my head again. My bare feet touch the floors black and white cold square-shaped tiles. I grunt as my feet make contact with the flooring and successfully wake me up.

_Another day_, I sigh.

But even as I think this, I know today will be different. Today will be absolutely life-changing. Glancing over my shoulder, I eye the sleeping form of my little brother: Souta Kai. Wrapped around his blue covers, he sleeps blissfully on his top bunk bed. Souta is eight years old, has long shaggy black hair, dark-blue eyes, and an angelic face. I smile, leaning forward to carcass his soft cheeks.

Before I forget, my name is Hiroto Kai. I'm twenty-three years old. I'm 5'10, have straight black hair, onyx-like eyes, an angular face; and, due to many part-time jobs, a pretty impressive physique. For you lovely ladies out there, I would love to hand out my cell number, but the budget was tight this month. I'll have to somehow manage without one for a while.

As you probably have guessed, my brother and I are not the wealthiest individuals around. Honesty, were constantly having financial issues; well, I am. I never mention this to my little brother; but, I think he figured it out on his own. While I try my hardest to provide all his desires, he always questions why I'm not eating breakfast with him, buying cloths for me, or having fun. I use the excuse, that I'm too old and those things don't interest me; but, he is a sharp kid. Mostly likely already knows the truth.

Sighing, I turn to my alarm clock sitting on our small wooden drawer. My brother and I don't possess much, but we value this alarm clock. Shaped like a standing up bullet, the alarm clock is old style. Made from wood, the clock features an alarm clock inside its thick wooden frame. I love it. While walking home one day, my brother pointed it out from a garage sale. I was hesitant to spend the petty money I had, but for Souta, I made an expectation like always.

I bring my right hand over my mouth to cover a yawn. I guess I wasn't _fully_ awake just yet. Strolling over to the sliding door closet, across from the bed and adjacent to the dresser, I open it and peer inside. Hanging on a plastic hangar was my attire for the evening: a white plain T-shirt with red outlines, faded blue jeans, and a skinny black hoodie. Causal clothing, not my usual style, but today's another exception. To the far left, hanging on another hanger, was my purple towel. The purple towel was my brother's idea, because as he stated, "purple would look cool on you, bro!"

I was defenseless against my brother's adorable demands, so I ended up buying the towel. Prying it free from its suspended state, I exit mine and my brother's bed room. Your probably wondering where the parents are in this situation.

_Are they drinking coffee in the kitchen stool?_

_Are they in their bedroom preparing for work?_

To answer those questions, I say no to both, because I'm wondering where our parents are too. Not to be crude, but I don't really care. Five years old, after my high school graduation day, they abandoned us. I returned home after a congratulations party to the sight of my little brother crying outside our front door. He was only three. In his hands was a letter entitled to me. The letter's contents were simple and sweet.

_**Take Care.**_

Being a naive teenager, I couldn't accept the reality until child services came for my little brother. I pleaded for them not to take him away, and eventually they offered a compromise. If I could provide for him a home, clothing and food, they would relinquish and I would be his guardian. I had to abandon my dreams of going to college, all my friends and my bright future; but, I never regretted the decision. Nowadays, I work multiple part-times jobs to make ends meet. Usually, I'm lucky and manage to pay the miniscule rent, along with food and my brother's school supplies. This month I wasn't so lucky, and as a result, I'll have to go one month without a working cellphone. It's almost comical how much effort I put in to receive so little.

Exiting our bedroom, I take a sharp left and then another into the bathroom, which neighbors our bedroom. Inside, I'm welcomed by the cold sensation of the bathroom's square tiles. It sends of jolt throughout my body and I squirm walking to the shower. Directly in front of the bathroom's entrance was the oval-shaped sink, balanced by a copper-colored bottom. Adjacent to the sink was the toilet and next to that was our shower. It was a simple bathroom, and with only two guys occupying it, we keep it visibly clean. No doubt my little brother's intentions. For an eight year boy, he liked things neat and tidy.

I grasp the towel, wrapped around my neck, and hang it on the hanger outside the shower's plastic sliding door. I moved to remove the only article of clothing, I'm wearing: men boxers. I can't sleep without them.

Stepping inside the shower, I twist its diamond shape knob, and gasp in pleasure as the hot water runs down my body. I'm grateful I managed to pay the water bill this month. There was only occasion since my brother and I lived here that I have neglected to pay for hot water. That one month was complete hell, but surprisingly, Souta fared better than I'd imagine. He is a tough kid.

Stepping out of the shower, I hastily return to the bedroom and collect my clothing. From the corner of my eyes, I see the time on the alarm clock. It's 1:45. Great. My life-changing yet vaguely sketchy appointment was at 2:30. Story of my life, I have less than an hour before they'll be waiting outside the apartment for me.

A couple of days ago, I ran into an old buddy from my high school years: **Nakamura Shimizu.** It was the same day I got rejected from this potential job that offered a steady income, so I was not in the cheeriest of moods. I remember something lifting my spirits though. It was during the train ride home. I was wearing my trademark business suit, I attempted to _wow_ the employers, but it was fruitless nevertheless. Not many firms would bother hiring a twenty-three year old with only a high school diploma. During the train ride, a **silver-haired young man** was getting the _stares _from two younger school girls. It was a comical sight. Chuckles even escaped my lips when the man shifted his head desperately looking for a solution.

Stepping off the train and heading home, I was ambushed or embraced — honestly felt the same — by surprise. Before, I swung wildly at the person, they yelled out my name.

"Hiroto, dude!"

Clinging to me and squeezing tightly, was my best bud from high school: Nakamura Shimizu. Nakamura hadn't changed over the years. His bleach blond hair was as stylish as ever, his ears reminded pierced, and his eyes still held a determined fire. He was about 5'9 and we were partly eye-to-eye. That was the only noticeable difference about him. Back in high school, he was incredibly short, rivaling the tiniest girls; but, what he lacked in height, he made up with his loud voice and powerful presence.

I barely have any pleasures left in my stressful life, so seeing the overjoyed face of an old friend's was a blessing. Nakamura and I walked and talked. It was strange. Even after five years, we still could ramble on and on for hours without a solid topic; but, that was why we got along so well. Nakamura explained how he just graduated from Tokyo U and had nailed a job interview at rising company. Seeing his fulfilled smile warmed my heart. Finally, he asked about me, but kept it subtle, which was very unlike him. Through his eyes, I understood what he was really asking.

_Where have you been in the last five freaking years?_

_What happened to our goals?_

_Our friends all missed you! Why'd you leave?_

Gathering my courage, I made eye-contact with Nakamura. After my high school graduation, I disappeared for a while, never mentioning to any of my friends. I did it to mature, to find an escape the reality of my parents abandoning me. But, most of all, I couldn't stand the pitiful glances I would receive.

Looking at Nakamura's barely kept anger, I decided someone desired to know the truth. Who better than my old best bud? So, I told him everything: about my parents leaving Souta and me to fend for ourselves, child services almost taking him away, my constant financial struggles, and my recent failed attempt at a decent job.

Nakamura listened patiently. A trait he never possessed in high school. I observed as his indifferent face cracked into sorrow. Personally, seeing his pitiful expression was the exact reason I ran all those years ago. My pride prevented me from showing weakness to my peers. Now, as a mature man, having a friend to listen to your dilemmas was tremendous therapy. Throughout high school, I was known as the silent observer who would help other coup with their issues. It was kind of became my most noticeable trait.

But, even as a grown man, receiving pity from one still felt me feeling uneasy. Truthfully, instead of pity, I would prefer advice, help or guidance; motivation other than to keep my brother at my side.

Thankfully, Nakamura understood my inner conflict and offered something better than pity, advice or guidance. He offered me information. As we walked and talked, he commented on a scientific study of the human mind. This study was apparently paying big bucks for volunteers to take a personality test. It was for a good cause and their research was aimed to help those with personality disorders. What sparked my interest was the immense pay. According to Nakamura, he earned a grand-spanking one-million yen. With the money, he was able to fully pay his student loans and was debt free. Any kind of volunteer was acceptable as long as they were over eighteen. Even more impressive, your personality type could be measure by, quote, "some freaking weird cards."

His card was The Magician. He said it was associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power. It faintly reminded me of Nakamura. He went on to explain, supposedly, the rarer card your personality represents; you could make five times his amount. His tall-tale interested me, but also hesitant. Having so many part-time jobs, you hear about countless scams. But, being Nakamura, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He, practically, dragged me to his parent's house, and forced me to fill out the volunteer sheet online. His parents, who I hadn't seen in years, attacked me with affection. When filling out the online sheet, they mentioned it being safe; their son did return from the facility unharmed and with a lot of money. So, I eagerly filled out the sheet. (His parents were the most protective people on the planet. If they allowed Nakamura the freedom to do this study, then it had to be safe).

After completing the online sheet, I was ready to leave. Nakamura and his parents tried to have me over for dinner, but I relented. Souta was waiting for me. As I was walking toward the exit, the door swung open revealing Nakamura's younger sister; Itou. Did I mention that I dated his sister during high school along with a couple of her friends? I was quite the gigolo. We had a brief stare down before she run up, hugged me and kiss my right cheek. Stealthily, she left the room, returned and stuffed a note into my business pants.

Walking back home, I slipped my right hand into my pocket and produced a torn piece of paper. Scribbled down was her cell number. Smirking all the way home, I thanked the heavens for my good karma finally being bestowed to me. If only I would pay my cell phone this month.

**0000000000**

Now, here I am. Dressed in my causal clothing, flipping my brother's favorite pancakes and singing: _it's raining goodness, hallelujah! It's raining goodness and the goodness won't end, _at the top of my lungs.

I stop singing when a stirring noise comes from the bedroom. It appears my seductive sleeping woke up the sleeping angel. Strolling outside the bedroom in his Neo Feather man pajamas was my adorable little brother: Souta Kai. His tiny frame is hidden behind our wooden counter, but I hear his tiring grunts as he climbs one of our high chairs.

"Morning, bro," he says behind me. His smile is so bright and cheerful; I can feel without looking back. Flipping another pancake, I turn to him.

"Well, hey, you. Wow can you sleep. I thought I'd had to go next door and get Laura to wake up the sleeping price."

Laura was a seven-year old girl who lived in the apartment room next to ours; and, she iss our landlord's daughter. She also got the _hots_ for the clueless Souta. Young love is so adorable. Looking at Souta, I smirk at his black face. Even when the ball in his court; the kid just doesn't comprehend.

_Poor Laura_, I mused humorously.

Returning to stove, I begin to flip the last of the pancakes. Above our stove is our wooden plate's cabinet.

"Bro," I hear Souta call behind me.

Opening the cabinet, I see an arrangement of neatly stacked kitchen plates. I guess I'm a neat freak in my own way.

As I grab one, I reply, "Yes, Shu?"

Shu is Souta's nickname personally created by Laura. She hates it when someone other than her uses it, but he is pretty mellow about it.

"Has school started for you yet?" He asks, his voice full of innocence.

The sudden directness of the question throws my off, and the plate in hands almost slips out of my hand. Laying the plate next to the stove, I turn to Souta with a wistful face. "Souta, I already graduated from school, you know that."

Souta shakes his head vigorously. "No, I mean college. Reina told me about your dream. She told me a lot of _**colleges start on**_ _**April 1**__**st**_. Are you going too?"

It wasn't his intention, but he just injected salt in my very old scarring wounds. Sighing loudly, I grasp the black plastic spatchula. I pile up three pancakes and slid them on the kitchen plate.

"Souta," I try to explain, "I'm not going to college. Th — that was dream for when I was younger."

I stroll over to front of kitchen counter and place his breakfast in front of him. "Do you know what dream is now."

He looks up at me in confusion, before eying his breakfast hungrily. Opening our utensils drawer, I pull out a fork and knife and place them on the edge of his plate.

"My dream," I paused to make sure he was paying attention. "Is for you," I capture his tiny nose between my middle finger and index finger, "to go to college. For you to do well in school. And for you…to eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

He stares up at me with big dark blue eyes, before realizing what I have said. Souta doesn't waste any time grasping both utensils and wolfing down. I almost feel sorry for those pancakes.

**0000000000**

Its 2:30 before I know it. By then, Souta is full bathed and dressed. The little guy looks like a baby model in his light blue-collar shirt, brownish shorts and black and white running shoes. While I do struggle financially, I pride myself on always providing what little I have for my brother. Exiting our apartment room, the sun's gentle ray warms our bodies. I'm content. _**Yesterday and the day before were complete downpours with the occasional thundering.** _

The building we are occupying is an apartment complex. It's a pro-modern building, but it's mostly rented for more mature folks. The building's façade is blocky yet angular coated in a lavender color. My room is on the highest floor: the third. Straight ahead, there's a narrow path and concrete staircase at the end leading to the second floor.

Straight ahead, there are also two bodies making their way toward us. Standing about 5'6, with long volcanic black hair, light brown eyes, a tanned diamond-shaped face, a very attractive curvy body and an amazing personality to boot was my landlord: Reina. Today she wore a simple blue tank top that exposed her tanned shoulders, tight blue jeans and sandals with a flower design. She looked amazing like always. Wrapped around her left leg like a monkey, scowl on her face, with an aura of annoyance, was her lovely daughter: Laura.

Laura is seven years old. Today she had her strawberry blond hair tied in a pony tail. Her childish oval face was pouting. She wore a simple strapless aqua blue dress that came down to her ankles and matching sandals. Reina is the owner official owner of this entire apartment complex. She's thirty years old (definitely doesn't look it), currently divorced, she lives with her only daughter, Laura, in the very apartment complex's she owns. Her apartment room is on the same floors as ours.

"Is that for you?" She questions, pointing to the incredibly long limousine below?

Nervous chuckles escape my lips before I can form coherent words. I forgot to mention. Nakamura said volunteers of this study would be picked from their homes in a very fancy white limo. I didn't believe him, but gazing down, I saw a very fancy limousine taking up 50 to 60% of the apartment's driveway. That couldn't be good.

I manage a sheepish grin. "Yeah…yea! I…guess so."

_Smooooth_, I mentally cringe at how stupid I sounded. But, Reina, being Reina, found my awkward self, comical and giggled.

"Shu," Laura exclaims happily to Souta who's wrapped my leg. "Get over here, right now, Shu!"

Like the obedient, clueless angel he is, Souta obliges. Laura doesn't waste a second detaching herself from her mother's leg and attacking Souta in a _bear embrace_.

Raising my right hand over my mouth, I try to cough my laughter, but the smirk on my face exposes the truth. Side-stepping, the young couple embracing, I maneuver closer to Reina. She graces me a warm smile as she leans coolly against the metal railing. Suddenly, I feel a jolt of fear. She knows I'm terrified when she does that, but I think that only encourages her more.

Countless negative thoughts surface to mind.

_What if the railing broke?_

_What if she leans over and falls?_

_It's a three-story fall…_

My heart aches just picturing such an incident occurring.

You guys can probably already guess, Reina and I don't have the usual landlord/renter relationship. It's a little deeper than that. She saved me from losing Souta and I have comforted her when she needed it. Since then, we shared a secret bond or connection, and at times we have been _close_ to expressing our affection towards each other. Lately, maybe I'm imagining it, but, she has become more assertive. Openly, she hints her attraction towards me, even around the other residents of the apartment complex. But, I'm convinced it's still a secret.

Sensing my distress, Reina pushed herself off the railing. Another bad imagine rushed to mind. She pushed off to strong and the railing snapped backwards. I might die from a heart attack if she keeps it up.

"Hey," I said, my voice rougher than usual, "Thanks for watching Souta while I'm done. I — I can't begin to thank you for all you've done."

Her lip twitch up and it seems as if stifling a giggle. "For being only twenty-three, you're too serious." She glides, closing the distance between us.

_What's she doing?_ I ponder wide-eyed. But, I already know. This is her newly found assertive side, and I begin to conclude I'm not imaging it. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me for a tight embrace; her chest drilling into my mid-chest.

"Well," she whispers, looking up at me, "where's my hug_?_"

Woken up from my stupor, I clumsily wrap my arms around her thin waist. She feels so right in my arms, her body complimenting mine. With her black hair swayed to the left, her right neck was completely exposed. Breathing heavy, I lean my head forward and trace my nose against her tan neck. She squirmed in my arms and her grip around me loosens. This moment, this pattern was an example of the_ close_ affections we'd show, before interrupted.

**Honk!**

Almost in perfect sync, Reina and I detach ourselves and jump back. Like always, something delayed us.

"Bro," I hear Souta call behind me. I turn around to the sight of Laura still embracing — squeezing the life out of — Souta.

_Like mother, like daughter_, I think comically.

Strolling over, I poke Laura's side and she jumps, shrieking. Fun fact: Laura despises getting poked. She says it feels like ice running down her spine. I go one knee, and embrace Souta from behind.

"I'll be back later, Ok? Be good while I'm gone," I said, pressing my head against the back of his.

"Ok, bro." I don't have to see his face to know he's smiling. He absolutely loved spending time at Reina's.

As I stand up straight, I wave to Laura while stifling a smile. She had her arms wrapped around herself like it was a cold winter morning; yep, definitely hated getting poked. "You ok, Laura?"

She shots me an enraged glare. "Hiroto, why can't you be more like Souta? No girl will ever like you, because your weird, and — and icky!"

_Ouch! Little girls know the best insults. _

I look over to Reina who's giggling away. "Wow, Reina. I guess no_ girl_ will evvver like, little ole me?"

Instead of saving the little shred of dignity I had left, Reina openly agreed with her daughter.

_Like daughter, like mother now?_

"Yes," she giggled, "Hiroto is — Hiroto is —" She paused, wrapping her left arm around her tan stomach as she laughed. " Ick — Ick — Icky!" She finally manages, leaning against a wall.

_Oh, I'll get her for that._ Inside my head I imitate evil laughter. _Next time she expects a hug or some close-contact_, _I'll play hard to get,_ _and then __**Fatality!**__ She'll have to beg! _

**Honk! Honk!**

Everyone is bashed by the honking, and I begin to worry the other residents might make a sudden appearance.

"Ok," Reina claps, getting all our attentions, "I think your _ride_ is waiting for you."

"Seems so..."

Waving one last goodbye, and resisting the urge to kiss Reina, I rush down the three staircases. As I walk my way over to the limo, one of its many doors opens. A ray of light of the sun reflects of the limo's white coating and travels straight into my eyes. Not a fun time. Raising my forearm, I shield my eyes from the sudden exposure.

"Hiroto Kai…I presume?"

I dipped my forearm low enough to catch the glimpse of a man with his right hand outstretched in my direction.

"Yeah," I said lowering my forearm to my side. The gentleman was a few inches shorter than me, had light-blond pompadour hair, amber eyes that reminded me of Reina's eyes, a rectangle shaped face and a gentle smile. He wore lab coat over a yellow and orange collared shirt, black pleated trousers and comfort slippers with fuzzy cushions at its helm?

I vaguely wonder if he's burning up with the sun beating down on him and the amount of clothing he's wearing. I saw extend my hand and shakes his. I'm surprised his handshake is firm despite his thin figure.

"Aw, a real pleasure, Mr. Hiroto" And if possible, the man's gentle smile widens. "I'm **_Dr. N_**."

A shiver runs down my spine, but I try my best to hide it. "Nice to meet you, Doc. Does the N stand for something?"

The Doctor tilts his head; his smile growing ever wider. "No"

"O-ok," I hesitantly replied, nodding my head.

The doctor retracts his hand and turns around, walking towards the limousine. "Anytime, you're ready," he voices as he enters, leaving its side door open for me.

_What a weird doctor_, I muse.

Shrugging, I turn my gaze up and see Souta's arm stretching between the railing's many bar, Laura, crossing her arms, and Reina leaning forward against the railings. A spike of protectiveness overpowers my mind, as I frantically raise my hands gesturing her to stop. She was a grown woman, and from my position I was over-exaggerating how close her torso was to the railing; but, I couldn't help it. Some chemical in my head roared to prevent her from the smallest danger. If a spider scared her, I'd probably go commando just to kill it. I guess this is what it means to really liked someone. I hadn't had this kind of caring emotion toward a woman for years. Constant one night stands did that.

Thankfully, Reina understood my distressed message and leaned away from the railing; an amused smirk visible on her beautiful tanned face. I shook my head with a mock serious facial expression as I walked toward the limo's opened side door.

"Hiroto!"

Performing a 180 on the balls of my feet, I gaze up at her. I see her cock her head side to side, probably making sure any of the other residents of the apartment complex weren't watching. She was the landlord; everyone knew and loved her around here. When she was positive no one was watching — the kids were too busy waving goodbye — she pressed her pinks lips together and flicked her wrist in my direction. Blowing a kiss…

A simple yet cliché action, but I pretend to catch it and blow my own. Even from below, I saw her tan face light up like an apple. It was a big ego booster to make a tan girl blush; especially, when they were your beautiful landlord. I could stand in the same spot staring up at her for hours, but I had dinner plans with a Doctor. N. Waving one last time, I turned around and stepped inside the limousine, closing its doors behind me.

Once inside, I could only gawk at how expensive and fancy looking its interior was. Taking a seat on the sofa nearest to me, I slowly analyze every detail of the amazing interior. Above me, were metallic panels that flashed an ominous red glow? Shelves of alcoholic beverages were stacked to the left. A square glass separated this section of the limo from the driver. Sitting across from me was Dr. N.

"She's very beautiful," he spoke as the car began coming to life.

"Who?"

The good doctor chuckled. "Your wife, I presume."

_Wife…oh, shit! He's talking about Reina! _

I wave my hands wildly as a blush materializes on my face. "Reina's just a friend. We're not like that!"

_Yet_, I kept to myself.

The doctor chuckles wholeheartedly, propping his elbows on his knees.

"Doctor," I said. He cocks his blond eyebrow. "Are you married?"

I don't know why I asked. I guess I felt obliged; maybe trying to start conversation.

The doctor leans back in the sofa, outstretched both his arms to the side. "Yes, but not the way you think."

I tilt my head to the side with a perplexed expression on my face.

"I'm," he continues, "married to my job."

For a moment, there was complete silence, until the doctor busted out laughing. I couldn't help but follow his example. The doctor had an infectious laugh to him. As he laughed, he'd smack his knee like an old-timer would. Maybe, I misjudged the doctor. Humans make their first impression within the first three seconds of noticing someone. Maybe, I just caught the good ole doc at an awkward time. It must be hard to travel around, picking up complete strangers. Huh…that sounded off.

After our laughing spree had ceased, the doctor scooted over to the shelves containing the alcoholic drinks. I was never much of a drinker. Even in high school, when drinking was the _rage _and was everyone's favorite pastime. The doctor began fondling a variety of bottles. To oval-shaped, square, rectangular, angular, sphere, curved. That was a lot of alcohol. Finally, he picked out a prism shaped bottle with a crimson glow and an unreadable title.

"**Japanese Whiskey**," the doctor explained. "It's not as strong as American, but still has a decent kick."

He pressed a button hidden behind the shelves, and pulled out two glass cups.

"Doctor," I said, "I'm not really a drinker."

He cocks his head in my direction and gazes at me incredulity, before flashing a haughty grin. "Are you not up to the challenge? Sad, I'm disappointed, Mr. Hiroto. You look like a man who can take his liquor, and I've never been out drank. I was hoping you'd be the one."

Now it was my turn to look at the doctor incredulity. It had to be a hoax. No one had managed to out drink the puny Doctor. N. Temptation to prove myself was heavy, but, I had a sole concern. "Doctor, won't alcohol in my system mess up with the study?"

The doctor — swaying the whiskey bottle in his hands — broke in small chuckles. He waved his free hand dismissively. "Says, who? Alcohol is like the truth serum. If anything, it'll help our study!"

I slowly dissected the doctor's words. Basically, I could get wasted, do the research and get paid? "Pass me a cup," I instructed with a challenging smirk.

The doctor seemed trilled at the competition and eagerly handed me a cup. Carefully, he turned the bottles top off and poured the blood-like elixir into my cup. Swaying my cup side to side, I suddenly had my doubts. I bring the cup to my nose and took a small whiff. Instantly, my nostril flared and I visually cringed. _No way, we could drink this!_

I eyed the doctor from my center of vision. The guy brought the cup to his lips, took a whiff and then drained it all in one shoot. I sat there flash-banged. This skinny guy didn't even hesitate bringing that stuff to mouth. The doctor — licking his lips — shot me an amused smirk. "Don't tell me your chicken shit."

My eyes bulged as my mouth stayed agape. Neither my brother nor I have been to the doctor in years, so I wouldn't know, but did doctors usually talk so _casually_? Inhaling and exhaling strongly, I brought the glass cup to my lips. The doctor's gaze never leaves me.

_Well, shit. Here goes. _

I gulped the entire cup's contents in one shot. It was — eye opening. The alcohol burned my throat and my face turned in unnatural ways. My nose wiggled, I grit my teeth and my facial expressions tighten. Swallowing again, it felt like steam rolled off the tip of my tongue. Exhaling, I — I felt dizzy.

"Al-fucking-right!" the doctor roared, startling me. He held out his hand for a — a high five. I hesitantly obliged.

"Let me get you another cup," he said, before I can decline. He plucked the glass cup from my hand and began pouring more of the strange blood-like elixir. I gulped, feeling the burning sensation quell and a more freeing mentality take over. I lazily cock my head to face the window.

Strange, the windows are black, so I could not see outside. I return my gaze on the doctor who was happily refilling up my cup — maybe a little too much. Maybe, it was because of the alcohol, maybe because the stress of my daily life was finally catching up with me, but the doctor's amber eyes looked yellow or golden for a second.

The doctor snapped his head in my direction, so quickly, I flinch.

"Here's another cup for the man!"

**0000000000**

Time felt sluggish as the doctor and me continued to drink our hearts out. Business conversation was kept to minimum at the doctor's instruction. He said we would converse about work later, and for now we would talk about guy stuff. He asked me about my sexual partners. Maybe it was because of the alcohol numbing my senses, but telling the doctor in vivid detail of my many sexual conquests flowed out of my mouth. Usually, I'm not such a crude person, honesty. The doctor listened patiently. He only talked to voice a question, ask more detail or the time and place. I suppose I haven't had a normal guy to guy talk in ages, so I wouldn't know what two grown men talked about. Outside, the limo began to reduce its speed and take a sharp left turn. I felt us descend.

"...Well," the doctor announced. "We're here."

The limo reduced its speed to a crawl until it stopped. With my swimming vision, I gaze at the doctor's content face. I smile.

"Leetts dooo this," I slur my words. Having half an in-alcoholic mind left, I laugh realizing how drunk I am. I did only have six or seven cups. But the doctor, he drank the entire bottle, moved to another and without pouring himself a cup and chugged it all down. The man was a force to be reckoned with. As the doctor opens the limo's side door, I try to analyze his face. His gentle smile and amber eyes stayed plastered on his face the entire drunken ride. A few times, he acted — brusque with his language and urge for me to drink, but other than that, the doctor's face was completely sober.

Stepping out, the doctor holds out his right hand for me with an amused smirk on his face; probably thinking I was too drunk to get out myself. I, egoistically, shrug his helpful gesture and proceed to step out. The results were catastrophic. If the doctor hadn't caught me, I could have broken my nose on the concrete floor.

_He seems very nimble to react so quickly_, I note.

Helping me to my feet, the doctor wraps my right hand over his shoulder and begins to carry me.

_He seems pretty strong too_, I note a little amazed. _Compared to my built physique, the good doctor was a scarecrow._

As we press forward, I, with swimming vision, try to dissect the area around me. If I had to guess, we were underground, because of the limos descend downwards. Around me, it looked like the entrance of an airplane hangar. I've only seen those in movies and such, but it appeared palpable. Spread across the massive room's walls, were crates on crates of packages wrapped with thick ropes. The flooring of the room was a pearly white concrete. Rolling my eyes upwards, the roof of the room arched upwards, almost like an angular dome. The most interesting factor: the room was almost entirely white. The only color seemed to come from the far away crates.

"Dooc! Where…where are weee?"

The doctor snorts a laugh. "I can't really exclaim our current location. What if you were working for our competitors? Trying to find our base and steal information?"

That was a huge accusation, but gazing at the doctor's face, he still had the same care-free smile. I, involuntarily, squint my right eye. A pulsating pain stuck my head. _A headache_, I think. The more I think the more it pulses, so I decide to clear my mind. An extremely helpful trick I learned from an old co-worker. He was an old-man who had worked years at the same company, but never received the proper respect he deceived. One day, I asked him how he took all the verbal abuse. He told me, I quote, "Those youngsters just angry, I make more money than them, **snort**!"

He explained that when he felt cornered, irrational or on the verge of mal–intent, he would close his eyes and imagine dirty water being poured out of his ears. It was a visionary skill, he explained. "Imagine the dirty waters your bad thoughts, negative emotions and inner conflicts. As the water drains from your head, you'll begin to feel…good. No more stupid shit to wear you down, boy."

A little while later, I was fired from that job, because of some rookie blaming his mistake on me. I remembered the burning want to murder the guy when he smiled smugly at me, but then the old man's words came to mind; and, since then, I have used this skill to help control my impulse and always maintain a clear head.

As I imagined all the water leaving my head, we reached a metallic white door. The doctor pulled out a keycard from his trousers and held it against a green circle grid.

**Click! **

The impressive doors slid themselves open. Straightening himself, while carrying me, the doctor pressed forward.

A new scenery replaced the white mundane one. A single hallway leading straight. To all sides were office cubes, with scientist wearing the same lab coats as Doctor. N working vigorously. The doctor continued to press forward with me limping at his side. As we walked, many of the hard-working scientists hollered a hello and waved. I, in my drunken state, waved wildly in return with a wide grin. The doctor kept his composure better, flashing his trademark gentle smile. One scientist put down the stack of papers in his hands and walked joyfully toward us.

"N! Good to see you. I'm glad to report the _**brain waver**_ is perfectly operational."

Doctor. N — for the first time, I've seen — looked absolutely flash-banged.

"Kobayashi. I-is that true?"

"N. Why would I lie? The darn thing just started functioning a few hours ago. The maintenance team didn't understand how."

I raise my downcast head and eye the doctor.. His gentle smile suddenly seemed sinister? And for a split second, I'm positive his eyes flashed a golden-yellow. While unknown to the fellow scientist, the doctor was trembling — trembling with nervous excitement. The fellow scientist, possibly for the first time, notices me limping at the doctor's side.

"N. Is this another volunteer?"

The doctor — still smiling widely — nodded absent-mindedly.

I gaze up at the man. He's roughly 5'10, has a chocolate skin complexion, neatly cut short black hair and a certain aura of sophistication. My first impression of the man is, impressive; better than Doctor. N's. He outstretched his powerful looking arms, and I, in my drunken state, outstretched my free hand. We shake hands and I'm pleased that his handshake is firm, strong yet not challenging.

_A modest individual_, I muse thoughtfully. _Very unlike a certain Doctor._

"Kobayashi," The doctor voices. "Please, give Mr. Hiroto, the exam. I have business," he paused to chuckle eerily, "with our brain waver."

The doctor un-wraps my right arm around his shoulder and I, almost, collapse on my ass. Thankfully, Kobayashi and his quick reflexes catch my arms. I feel like a baby being cradled. With double vision, I see the doctor speed walk down the hallway and disappear from sight.

"Forgive him," The man identified as Kobayashi requested. "The Doctor is a mystery to everyone here. He's worked here since this study's been up and coming about _2 years old_, but no one understands him."

Kobayashi shrugs and fluidity flips me on his shoulder and carries me fireman style. I forcefully shallow back my breakfast that's at the tip of my tongue. Yuck!

"Mr. Hiroto, please don't puke on my back. I've had enough experience with that from the doctor's last drunk volunteers," he informs as if reading my mind.

"Y-you have e-experience carrying drunk v-volunteers," I managed, eying the many scientists conversing. Strangely, none of them had paid any mind to the bizarre display.

"More than I'd like, Mr. Hiroto. More than I'd like…"

**0000000000**

The medical evaluation was more _normal _than I imagined. Kobayashi brought — carried — me to the medical room. There, he laid me down on a typical cushioned chair that you would find in a medical evaluation room. He called for a nurse with a phone attached to the wall. And boy, did a nurse arrive! Maybe, no, most likely, the alcohol was at fault because I couldn't stop flirting and gawking at her tight figure in a pink nurse outfit. The nurse proceeded to take my blood, get my saliva sample and strand of hair. I should have wondered why they needed so much DNA for a psychological study, but my eyes were trained on the tight figure of my nurse. I don't know how she put with my constant off-hand comments — which were probably up to sexual harassment level — but she did, and with a smirk.

When she finished, Kobayashi returned, probably ready to hoist me around his shoulders again. I try to relent and proclaim I can walk perfectly. Seeing was believing, and they definitely saw me crash the moment my feet made contact with the floor.

_Dam doctor! How strong were those drinks? _

Kobayashi grudgingly flung me around his shoulder and carried me to another room; but, I managed to flash a grin at the nurse before I was carried away. Pretty sure, I heard giggles coming from the room as we marched. Pretty sure.

The room Kobayashi carried me to, was completely white. The four walls, the two rectangular tables, the cushioned chair across from each other. Everything was white. Kobayashi proceeded to seat me in one of the white chairs while he sat down in the other. He produced a clipboard and ball point pen.

"Ok," he began, "I'm going to ask you a set of questions. I want you to tell the truth, the truth and nothing more than the truth. Do you understand?"

I hesitantly nodded my head. Hearing that reminded me of what a cop would say to a criminal. Not that I ever been in that situation, but it sounded vaguely the same.

"O-ok," I reply.

Kobayashi nodes and proceeds bombard with questions: personal, past, future, present, relevant, irrelevant; every classification imaginable.

_When's the last time you had sex?_

"Is that relevant?"

_Answer the question, please._

"Four months ago."

_What are your goals in life?_

"For a better tomorrow for my brother and I."

_How old is your brother?_

"8."

_Your parents?_

"...Abandoned us."

Kobayashi ceases the questions and raises his head. His eyes — I just notice — held a similar black color like mine, expect his were indecipherable. He simply nodded. A grime expression visible on his face, as he continued.

_Which would you prefer: Valuables or the possibility of valuables?_

I stare my onyx eyes at the clipboard in his hands. The question is not a factual one. It's a play on words, but a very direct one.

Would I take a fortune or risk it with the hopes the future will have more in store? When I was younger, I might have played it safe. I might have taken the fortune, because I already had my fortune; but, now, I need more. I need more for myself, I need more for my brother, and I need more for —

I flush scarlet. I need more for _Reina_ materialized from the depths of my unconscious. Lowering my gaze, I bring my fist to my chin.

More for _Reina_? Why? She's just my landlord, I try to reason. But, deep down, I know that is a lie. I was captivated by her our first meeting. When my brother and I were homeless after our parents' ran away, she offered us a room. She helped me find a job to pay the minuscule rent she secretly charged me and looked after Souta when I was away. When she and her ex-husband divorced, she came to me for a shoulder to cry on. We shared a bond. I was just too childish and immature to act on it.

Raising my head and meeting Kobayashi's patience stare, I made a new resolve. I need more for myself, Souta, Reina — and Laura!

"The possibilities of valuables," I proclaim confidently.

A pregnant silence followed. Kobayashi was holding his breath as he waited for my decision. Exhaling, he appeared taken back by my response.

"Is that your final say?" He questioned, his black eyes narrowed.

I feel my resolve shirk, but faces of who I made this decision for appeared in my mind, and I knew how replay.

"Of course." I flash him my most confident smile. "The possibilities are endless. One of them is bound to give me good fortune."

Kobayashi sighs, but a small smile materializes on his face like he wasn't used to people giving _that answer _choice.

"Ok," he nods, "Next question."

**00000000000**

With each passing question, I feel a faint bond form between me and the stoic Kobayashi. He confides with me information of his life, because as he stated, "You seem like you'd be a good listener. Since I'm learning so much about you, might as well tell you about myself."

Kobayashi explains he is only half-Japanese. His father from America and his mother from Tokyo. Born in America, he longed to visit the land his mother spoke so fondly about, so after college he visited and applied for every psychology based job. He mentioned applying to _**Amano Corps**_, but was rejected numerous times. Almost penniless with school debts piling up, Kobayashi pictured the worst, until Doctor. N appeared. Offering him a position in his new scientific study of the mind, Doctor. N literally saved him from what he called, "A huge slump in my life."

Kobayashi mentioned him being one of the original scientists under Doctor. N, but still hadn't grasped the man's true nature. "I'm usually good at portraying a person's personality and mentality just from looking at them. But with the doctor, even two years of conversing and analyzing, and I'm still at square one."

After completing the myriad amount of question, Kobayashi left the room and returned with — with a deck of cards? Returning to his seat, he held out in his right hand the deck. I saw the image of a smiling jester accompanied with a dog at his heels.

"Do you know what these are?" He questions, flipping each card face up on the table.

"No," I reply, watching him place each card down.

I see the first card. It has the number 0. Next was the number 1 with a picture of an eye and blue flames. With each card he places down, I find myself eyeing them with more interest.

"Ok, Mr. Hiroto. Please don't laugh, because I find these silly myself." he chuckled.

"Doctor. N," he continues, "says this is mandatory for the study."

"These," he explains, holding out a card with the picture of a stoic-faced sun, "are tarot cards."

"Now, to conclude the study, I am placing all twenty-one cards here on the table. I want you to pick out which one calls out to you."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escapes my lips. Upon noticing this, a red blush developed on his chocolate complexion.

"Please," he begs, holding out his hands in mock surrender. "I know this sounds…a — no, very peculiar, but it's the doctor's wishes."

Placing the final card of a woman — man? hovering over the world, he voices, "Please, try to take this seriously. To the doctor, it's the most vital part, and which card you chose determines your pay."

My chuckling ceased the moment he mentioned pay. I remember my friend, Nakamura, talk about the rarer the card, the higher the pay. Nakamura had chosen the Magician and had received an impressive one-million yen. The Magician, he mentioned was pretty common. So which was rare?

I carefully analyze the cards. Then it hit me. Below the illustration of each card is a number. The Magician, I'm guessing, is inscribed with the number one for the one-million yen? If I understand correctly, the higher number on the card, the higher the pay. My lips twitch up in a smile. I understand. I narrow my eyes at card inscribed with number 21. It has a picture of men/woman hovering over the world. To the four corners of the illustration is an angel, a bull, an eagle and a lion. Right as I'm about to claim the card, Kobayashi pulls out a blind fold from god-knows-where.

"By the doctor's instructions, all volunteers have to wear this," he says with a smirk.

My right eyes twitches. "Of course, the doctor said that" I curse under my breath. In turn, Kobayashi laughs at my expense. "I'm doing my job."

Shrugging, I grasp the blind fold and press it against my eyes. Darkness covers my world as I wrapped it around my head and tie it into a knot. The entire time, I visualize the mental picture of where the card was placed; so, unless Kobayashi moves it, I was golden.

"You ready?"

I nod my head vigorously.

"Alright…you can begin!"

I bring my right fist into my left hands open palm and crack my knuckles. Time to make some money!

Slowly, I trace my hand over the table, my mental picture guiding me. I feel good, no confident, that my hand is hovering over the number twenty-one. Slamming my hand down on the card, I proclaim, "This is the one!"

I grasp the hand gently in my hands. Twenty-one times a million…I just made twenty-one million yen.

I hear the amazed chuckles from Kobayashi. "N-no ones, ever picked that card. Ha-ha, Mr. Hiroto. You are the very first. Congrats."

I flash him a grin. "Can I take this blind fold off now?"

"Yes, of course."

I eagerly untie the blind fold with my free hand; and, as it falls onto my lap I see the illustration of a jester and the number zero.

"The fool," Kobayashi explains. "That card represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity."

I nod uncertainly. Hidden behind my stoic face, I'm extremely dumbfounded and frankly disappointed. If I understand the rules of this lottery style pay method, getting The Fool? means I receive nothing. Zip nada for my troubles. Zero times a million is zero. Slowly, I place the card down at the edge of the table. It's incomprehensible. Moving my hand toward the bottom right, I was certain the card inscribed with the number twenty-one was in my grasp.

Looking down at the cards, they are arranged in four columns and six rows. At the top left, or what should have been there, was The Fool. The card I desired was positioned to the bottom right, where I'm positive I steered my hand toward. Racking my still buzzed head, there is only one palpable explication.

"Kobayashi-san," I said hesitantly.

Kobayashi, preoccupied with the clip board in his hands, raised his head at me questionably. "Yes, Mr. Hiroto?"

Licking my dry lips, I exhaled. "Did-did you maybe rearrange the cards before I made my selection?"

He wears a dull expression as he leans back in his white chair. And even before he answers, I already know exactly what's he is going to say. "No. I left the cards in the same position throughout your selection." He cocks an eyebrow. "Why? Unsatisfied with your card?"

Leaning forward in his seat and placing both elbows on the table, he analyzes me with his black eyes. Now I see why he mentioned himself a good judge of character. His black eyes seem be absorbing my entire being searching for an answer. After a minute, which felt like an eternity, he cracks a smile. "Mr. Hiroto, it seems you are under extreme financial stress."

At first I thought he was asking a question, but no, it was a statement. Where and how did get this information? I don't remember answering questions about my financial situation. I may have hinted it with questions about my parents, my brother and our current residence, but it shouldn't have been so obvious.

Probably sensing my distressed demeanor, Kobayashi raises his palm, gesturing me to listen. "Mr. Hiroto, I maybe not be the most intelligent worker at his facility nor processes the Doctor's canniness, but I am not a _fool_."

To my perplexed face, he continues. "Every time money was mentioned, your face would subconsciously turn. The creases on your eye brows would join, your jaw-line would tighten and your entire demeanor would become near hostile."

As he finishes naming his observations, my mind sobers up. I know the expression on my face must be comical, because he brings a hand over his lips and silently snickers. I sigh hanging my head low. I participated in this study in the hopes of earning a buck or two. If I earned enough, maybe I could actually start a saving account for my brother. Put some money on the side, learn to invest, and…

Again, the happy face of Reina appears in my head. She is wearing a sun flower dress, a straw hat and Laura is at her side, smiling mischievously. Maybe, it would be the start of the future I secretly harbored for years.

"Mr. Hiroto," Kobayashi calls, breaking me from my day dreams.

Not bothering to raise my head, I quietly voice, "Yes?"

"I sent word to the Doctor about your results. He should be here soon —" Almost to himself, he mumbles, "he sounded very energetic…"

_Great_, I think dispersed. _Doctor. N, super drunk, wants to see me. Probably to laugh at face for getting The Fool. God, does that make me a fool? _

I don't have time to ponder my demeaning question, because the door behind me smacks open, hitting the adjacent wall, and rushing inside was the doctor himself. He is wearing black sunglasses, which I find incredibility strange; but, the strangest factor: the hungry look on his face as he stared at me in — in absolute joy. Behind the lame sunglasses he is wearing, I obscurely see two yellow orbs.

I cock my head in Kobayashi's direction, hoping he saw the flash of yellow and it wasn't just the alcohol in my system acting up again. He catches my stare and shrugs; his body trembling, probably from the doctor's surprise entrance.

"Mr. Hiroto," said the doctor evenly. I gulp. Hesitantly, shifting in my seat, I turn my gaze toward the doctor. It was then, I noticed, the drops of sweat running down the doctor's blond brows; his intense breathing and empowering presence. It takes all my confidence not to look away.

"W-what c-card did you select?"

Without looking away, I place my hand on the table, reaching for The Fool. Thankfully, it was where I left it. I hastily grab it and display it to the doctor. If possible, his face breaks into the widest smile I have ever seen on a human. Shaking his head, the doctor quickly composes himself. He turns sharply to Kobayashi, and the victim fidgets under the sudden stare.

"Kobayashi. Did you perform the tarot card evaluation correctly," he questions sternly. The accused sat straight in his seat, a defiant light in his black eyes. "Of course, doctor. _Exactly_ how you taught me."

The doctor nods vigorously. "Good, good, good." He points his index finger at the door. "Now, leave me and Mr. Hiroto. I want to confirm this myself."

The entire exchange, I sat trembling in my seat. No way did I want to be alone with this loony doctor again. Excluding myself, Kobayashi seemed the most normal among this trio. Guess who I considered insane one in this room.

Kobayashi stares the doctor's sunglasses covered eyes; disbelief was transparent on his face.

"B-but, but doctor," he tries," I've never once made a mistake under your wing. Of course my evaluation would be correct."

I note the sadness and distress in his voice. His role model, his savor, and his boss, deliberately doubted his skills. That must be an ego downgrade. But, the doctor callosity brushes off his protest.

"Doctor," he tries again sternly.

"ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" The doctor roars. Behind his glasses, a miniature solar flare shines. Without a doubt, Kobayashi acknowledged that, because the defiant look in his eyes diminished to silent alarm.

He hurriedly sat up, maneuvered around the doctor and rushed out the door, closing it behind him. Before he did close the door, he looked back; his terrified gaze met mine.

**Slam! **

"Now, Mr. Hiroto," I hear the doctor say eerily. "Please, return The Fool to its original placement and wrap the blind fold over your eyes."

I unglue my eyes from the closed-door. Slowly, I retract my head in the doctor's direction. He is sitting in Kobayashi's old seat.

"_Please, Mr. Hiroto. Return The Fool to its original placement and wrap the blind fold over your eyes,_" he repeats, but — but his voice is suddenly very soft, hypnotic almost.

I feel my body un-tense and my head become light. _Is this the alcohol still?_

Leaning forward in my chair, I follow the doctor's instructions and return The Fool to its original position. Slowly, I take the blind fold, sitting on my lap, and wrap it around my eyes. Panic swells in my heart, as darkness blankets my world; but, the doctor's smooth words comforts me.

"_Just relax_…"

And immediately I do. My shoulders easing lower.

"_Now, I want you to pick a card for this section of tarot cards. While you do, think about what you most desire. Think about yourself. Think about your past, present and future…and then seize your true arcana_"

I process his words, yet I know I should be panicking or a little suspicious. Here I was, in a closed room, with a maybe insane doctor; but, as I blindly reach for a card, it never crosses my mind. My hand hovers over the rows and columns of cards, until my hand begins dipping down. My heart races as I tap an unknown card on the table. I hear the doctor's heavy panting as I say, "This one."

"N-now, I-I want you to remove your blind fold," he instructs anxiously.

I do as instructed, but I notice my head's incredibly less foggy. I can actually think now. Untying the blind fold from my face, I squint as the room's bright white interior comes to sight. Sitting directly across from me, the doctor is smiling gently holding up The Fool.

"_Mr. Hiroto,_" he says in his hypnotic tone. "We_ have much to discuss._"

**0000000000**

"One-hundred million yen…" I repeat, my mouth completely devoid of liquid.

The doctor chuckles at my disbelief. He stands up from his black cushioned rolling chair and strolls over to the front his beautiful hand crafted desk. His entire office is beautiful. It is about the size of my entire apartment room. The room is a decorative candy apple color red. Its flooring, the doctor explained, is completely maple. There is a luscious red carpet, like you would see celebrities walk, directly from the room's beautiful crafted doors all the way to his desk. Around the room, there is a variety from items from all around the world. The doctor mentioned his hobbies of collecting unique artifacts. He says in his search of his true self he collects them, and one day he will find an item that would perfectly describe him.

_Fat chance_, was at the tip of my tongue.

"So you see," says the doctor, "you have picked out the rarest card among the stack."

He turns his back to me and opens the polished silver suitcase. Turing a couple of dials, its swings open revealing thick stacks of ten-thousand yen. My eyes are budging and my mouth tries to open farther than normal.

_All that money is mine?_

The doctor, as if reading my mind, beamed a smile. "Of course, this all belongs to you, Hiroto."

I stir in my very comfortable red loveseat as he says this. _Hiroto? Where the Mr. go? _

Doctor. N continues. "You are a very special young man, Hiroto. Did you know that?"

To my perplexed face, he laughs wholeheartedly. Closing the suitcase, he grabs the handle and flings it in my direction. If it weren't for my reflexes, the thing would have smacked me on the nose, mostly likely breaking it.

_Second time today, I almost break my nose around this guy,_ I couldn't help ruminate.

I caught the suitcase, both hands on its side, but it was heavier then I expected; and, as a result, nailed my knees. Tears swell in my corner of my eyes, and I resist the urge to scream.

Trembling in pain, I manage a strain grin, but in the back of my mind, I wonder, _HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO THROW THIS THING!_

My pain subsided quickly. I'm used to getting hurt on the job, and I wrap my arms around the suitcase lovingly.

_With this I can afford a better education for my brother. I'll go back to school, graduate from college, get a great job, and — and…damn it! Be worthy of Reina. _

In my hands, was my ticket to happiness?

"Hiroto," calls the doctor.

Gulping, I unglued my eyes from _my_ suitcase. "Yes, doctor," I couldn't control the massive grin plastered on my face, but the doctor seemed to find that amusing.

He jumps and sits on the edge of his wonderfully crafted desk. "One-hundred million yen sure is a lot of money."

Instinctively, I tighten my grip on the suitcase. _Where was he going with this?_

Doctor. N continues to smile gently as he talks. "I remember when I first had a hundred million yen. I thought it'd last me forever…but it was gone that same year." The doctor shakes his head wistfully.

"_Don't you think one-hundred million yen is too puny to put your hopes in_?"

Again, my head feels light — foggy, and I couldn't help agreeing with the doctor. Thinking logically, with only one-hundred million, how could I support Souta, Reina, and Laura by myself?

No, I needed more; more, more, and more. I nod my head vigorously, lessening my grip around the suitcase.

The doctor seems content with my realization. "I saw your — girlfriend."

The doctor raises his index finger to his lips before I could protest, gesturing me to be silent and listen. "Forgive me, your future girlfriend and wife, I presume."

My face burns, meaning the doctor had presumed correctly. He laughs his infectious laugh while smacking his right knee. I feel obliged to join him. Kobayashi was right. The doctor is completely unpredictable.

"How would like a job?" The doctor asks, his face full of amusement. My laughter recoils into small chuckles. _W-when did he stop laughing?_

I cocked an eyebrow. "A job, sir?"

He claps his hands excitedly. "Yes, yes! A job! I could use young talented people like you!"

_Talented? Where he get I'm talented from? _

"Your card," the doctor answers knowingly. Like magic, The Fool materializes in his right hand.

_Where — where did he pull that from?_

"You see, Hiroto. In this world, everyone is represented by arcana. The twenty-one arcana from the Fool to the World are the most common, but there have known to be **special individuals who represent alternative aspects**."

In his left hand materializes the card I originally desired. Inscribed with number twenty-one and illustrated with the world.

"The World..."

The doctor flicks both his wrist, throwing the cards onto the floor, smiling widely. "Correct! It represents the symbol of fulfillment, wholeness, harmony and all that other bullshit."

Again, I'm taken back by his brusque language, but he continues as if nothing happened. "The Fool," he exclaims, "Is what I really desire."

Shifting my head, I un-wrap my right hand from the suitcase and point to the card on the floor next to his desk. "I think you threw it over there."

The doctor stares wide eyes at me, an indecipherable expression on his face. Then, he burst into laughter. Smacking his knee with his left hand, he grips the table in attempt to steady himself. I didn't laugh with him this time around.

"Oh, oh, my gods! Your prefect! Hiroto, how would you like a job? I can reassure you that your future will be completely stable financially."

I grab the suitcase's handle and bring it to the floor, leaning on the chair. Sitting up straight, I rest my right elbow on the chairs handle.

"Why me?" I ask the doctor evenly.

Doctor. N stares at me and behind his sunglasses two miniature suns glow bright. "Because Hiroto, you represent The Fool. For two years, I've searched for a person representing that card."

"Why is being _The Fool_ so important?"

For a moment or two, there iss complete silence where the doctor and I stare into each others eyes; well, he stares into my onyx eyes and I stare at the blackness of his sunglasses.

Finally, he says, "because, I have a little** _door_** problem. And everyone knows you can only open a lock with a similar key."

* * *

**Unknown Facility **

**March 30, 2014**

**3:00 pm**

* * *

"Where is everyone?" I question, walking alongside the doctor.

Next to me, he chuckles through his gentle smile. "They've been working very hard as of late on data analyzes that I felt they needed a break. So, I gave everyone the day off!"

As we walk through the straight hallway, I eye the many empty cubicles. Surrounding this sole hallway were numerous working spaces. Yesterday, they were filled with the hard-working faces of diligent scientist striving to better understand the mysteries of the human mind. Today, they were empty. The only sounds coming from this entire massive space were from our footsteps and the doctor's occasional chuckles. It was a very strange sight; almost making me reconsider my decision.

Yesterday, I wholeheartedly agreed to the doctor's generous job offer. His promise of financial freedom and a better future had appealed my heart's greatest yearnings. A future of possibilities where money, constant struggles and depression were wiped out. During the drive home, my mind, for the first time, raced with good thoughts of the future. They weren't dreams anymore, but possibilities within my reach. Before arriving home, I proudly waltzed into a public bank and deposited the suitcase of money into Souta and mine's saving account. The bank clerk, an ex-girlfriend, questioned if I robbed another bank and was sheltering the money here. We both share a laugh at her outrageous imagination.

Returning home, I picked Souta from Reina's apartment room. The cute little fella was sleeping peacefully under Laura's tight embrace. Reina and I shared a loving smile at that. I cradled Souta in my arms, said thanks to Reina and the sleeping Laura for caring for him, and returned to our room. That night, I, almost, couldn't sleep. The excitement of good fortune being bestowed to me prevented that; but, I needed to be energetic for tomorrow. As the doctor explained the qualifications for the job, he mentioned a mental inspection. Agreeing to his terms, he informed he would pick me up from my apartment building at around 2:30 pm.

Waking up in the morning, I felt a certain degree hint of déjà vu? I woke up late just like yesterday, got ready nearly the same way (banging my head against my brother's bed), cooked the same breakfast and dressed my brother while having a similar conversation. The main difference to my morning was Reina. Just as she promised me the other day, she waited outside my door, Laura at her side. While the children conversed or Laura talked unstop and Souta stared off in space, Reina stealthily pulled me the side and stole a kiss. Not a sibling kiss on the forehead or a friend kiss on the cheek, but a proper mouth to mouth. The kiss was simple and brief. Her smooth pink lips pressed lovingly against mine. My heart has never sped as quick as it did then; and, I knew I wanted a future with this woman. Laura's sudden question directed at us broke our hidden display of affection; thankfully, she is a kid. We smoothly eased her concerns.

Doctor. N, as promised, arrived at exactly 2:30 to the apartment; his incredibly long white limousine taking up 50-60% of the driveway. Waving goodbye and receiving another stealthy kiss from Reina, I ventured downstairs. Stepping out the limo was delighted face of Doctor. N. His attire for the occasion was completely causal. He wore a simple red T-shirt, brown cargo pants and white tennis shoes. Covering his eyes were the same thick black sunglasses. He gestured to me to enter the limousine, and I happily obliged.

The entire drive was more sober than its predecessor. The doctor insisted on me not drinking any alcohol; that it would mishmash the entire catechism. I wholeheartedly agreed. Memories of me acting the fool surfaced to mind. I basically — verbally — harassed a worker and Kobayashi's first impression of me was anything but an honest Joe. If I had to guess, his first impression of me was as a harassing drunk whose, ironically, The Fool.

Walking alongside the doctor, the face burns crimson from the flashbacks. Thankfully, the doctor was distracted by his own thoughts. _He's less attentive then yesterday_, I couldn't help notice.

Remembering Kobayashi, I grimace. His hurt face from the doctor's injurious words was fresh in my brain. I hoped he would seen _that_ side of the doctor and wasn't too offended.

"Here we are," the doctor voices, breaking me from my thoughts.

I concentrate my eyes. We had walk to the end of the insanely long hallway. At the end was a glass door with iron bars running vertical from its top.

"This will only take a moment," the doctor confesses, pulling out a card.

I simply nod. Turning on the balls of my feet, I eye the long hallway behind me. During high school, I was **A** student in all my math classes, so I decide to put my intelligence to the test. The walk, I estimated, from the beginning to the end of the hallway took two full minutes. As we walked, I absent-mindedly counted each of my steps. The complete silence tempted me find some form of distraction. We walked roughly 765 steps…

The entire hallway was roughly 12 meters.

_Wow_, I ponder, biting my lower lip. _Whatever is behind this iron bared door must be important._

The mechanical _**beep**_ from the door informs me that it was open.

I perform a 180, re-facing the open. Each of the door's iron bars slip upwards and disappear from sight. Chucking the doctor lightly taps the glass doors, and it cracks open. He walks forward, pushing the open completely open and smileys broadly at me.

Holding the door, he says in a soft tone, "_Come on, Hiroto. Your future of possibilities and fortune are just ahead._"

I smile at his words. He had infused ability to calm my nerves with just his voice? Maybe a _public speaker _or_ announcer job_ would suit him better.

Obliging, I enter the room and immediately am awestruck. Just like all the other rooms and hallway in this facility, the room was pearly white. To the right side was massive computer screen hanging against the wall. Bigger than I have ever seen before.

_90' to 100' inches maybe?_

Below the computer screen was an extended keyboard. On the same wall was a white door almost camouflaged by the walls? To the left side of the room were an arrangement of red chairs and sofas. The ludicrous part of room was the selves on selves of alcoholic beverages to the far back.

"This is my personal evaluation room," The doctor explains, walking toward the massive computer.

"Personal?"

The doctor begins typing away at extended keyboard and the computer's massive screen comes to life. It displays a security camera feed of the plane hangar, hundreds of different rooms and I notice his personal office in the mix-mash of feeds.

"Yes," the doctor coos. "My benefactor has been extremely generous offering me this position. I am forever grateful."

_Benefactor? _For some reason, it is hard to image the doctor having a higher-up. "Who's your benefactor?"

I hear the doctor rapidly tap on the keyboard and the feed displayed on the screen changes. Finally, it stops at a display of simple white room. Through the security feed, I see the room is average size (compared to the doctor's many personal rooms). The only observable factor of the room was the black leather chair leaned backward. Directly above the chairs head rest was a small square display; probably, for the seated to enjoy TV. Surrounding the chair were a heartbeat monitor, a standing tray, and — and I suppose a hat like device? It was circular and obviously made for a person's head, but it looked like a Frisbee.

Doctor. N, noticing my analyzing stare, faces to me with a smile. "My benefactor is — is a very private individual. I hope you understand, Hiroto."

Without removing my eyes from the screen, I nod absent-mindlessly at his comment. My new focus of attention was the strange device on the security camera feed.

The doctor follows my gaze. "Aw, that room is the one next to ours. It's where you mental evaluation will commence."

Removing my eyes from the screen, I lower my head to face the doctor.

"When do start?"

The doctor smiles gently at me like I'm an infant child. Strangely, it leaves an unsettling feeling in chest. Like a hitch of animalistic instinct growling?

"Right this way," the doctor instructs, walking toward the white door. He grips the handle, twists it and pushes the door open. I see his scarecrow figure disappeared inside the room.

Abnormally, my instincts flare and I have the unreasonable urge to step away from the doorway. Like poison was seeping from the inside.

Just as I'm about to voice my concern, I hear the doctor's hypnotic voice call for me. "_Hiroto, everyone thing is ready. Come inside to begin the examination_."

I feel scatter brained suddenly.

_Why am I so scared of this examination?_ I vaguely wonder. _All I have to do is complete this examination and a better future is within my reach._

Expelling my final doubts, the doctor reappears from the doorway. A gentle smile was plastered on his face. "_Hiroto, are you ready? The __**brain waver**__ is already prepared. The examination will be extremely brief,_" he pauses to chuckle softly, "_but it will be life-changing._"

I feel incredibly eager as I proceed to head toward the door. All the while, the animalistic rages of danger and misfortune the closer I get, but the doctor's smoothing words retract my mind. I dismiss these foreign feelings as anxiety. Anxiety and disbelief at sudden good fortune bestowed to me.

Entering the room, I see the doctor step to the side. "_Sit,_" he instructs.

I oblige, seating myself on the cushioned leather chair. Directly above me is the square display screen. The doctor picks up the strange Frisbee like cap from its stop. Humming a catchy tone, he strolls over to helm of the seat, where my head is positioned.

"_Raise your head._"

I oblige. My head lifting from the comfy headrest. The doctor expands the head device and gently slides it on my head. Returning my head back to its original position, I feel slight irritation from the device's tight wrap around my skull.

I blink. My head instantly feels less light, less foggy; like I have awoken from a stupor. A sharp sensation pierces my chest and adrenaline bumps into me. Wild eyed, I cock my head in the doctor's direction.

"Doctor! Stop the examination! I-I DON'T WANT THE JOB!"

I don't understand what overtook me to proclaim that. Sudden dread grasped my heart and the urge to escape this room, escape the facility, and escape the doctor bore into my shaken soul.

I don't understand how, but I knew I was in danger.

The doctor peered at me. His mouth agape. "_Hiroto, calm yourself._"

As the doctor advised, I began feeling more at ease, but my animalistic urges empowered me.

"No, no, no! I have to leave! There's something wrong here, I can feel it!"

I attempt to raise my torso from the leather chair, but the doctor appears at my side and palms my solar plexus. Instantly, my torso is flung back into the chair's grasp. Coughing for breath, I wrap my arms my arms around my chest. I'm seeing double vision.

"You can do that Mr. Hiroto." I see the doctor wag his index at me. My heart pounds against my rib cage as he circles the leather chair.

"You don't understand. I've been looking for someone like you for **two FUCKING YEARS**!"

Fear swells up in my heart and I protectively raise my forearms to my face. _I'm scared…I am beyond scared right now._

From my limited vision, I see the doctor plant his feet directly in front of me. A sinister grin plastered on his face. "Mr. Hiroto, I'm not mad at you, Ok?"

He nods his head hastily and using his hands he gestures me to imitate him. When I don't, his face turns sinister, eyes, behind his sunglasses, glow golden, and he grits his teeth so furiously his neck veins are transparent. He swats his hand and the heartbeat monitor is flung to the nearest wall.

Fear has crept so deep into my heart, I can't form concrete words. Everything comes out like a child's frighten mumbles as tears threaten to fall.

The doctor returns his gaze in my direction. His gentle demeanor restored. "Are you ok, Mr. Hiroto?"

Uncontrollably, I nod my head while mentally praying.

"Good, good," he mummers. "Now, I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, but I have a lot of responsibilities weighing me down. Surely a man like you understands what that is like?"

I continue to nod, unwilling to lower my crossed arms from my face. My heavy panting decelerating and the pain from my solar plexus becoming bearable; my mind begins to calm itself.

"My benefactor," he continues smoothly, "desires a certain _**seal **_broken. Its demise would greatly accelerate his goals." Doctor. N points his index finger at me. That lone action causes me fidget. "You know he wishes for a better world. A world where people can truly be free, A world where people won't have to be _**repressed**_ by society's rules!"

The doctor laughs manically to himself gripping his sides. _T-this guy's crazy! _

The doctor ceases his laugh immediately and snaps his head in my direction with inhuman speed. "Really now, Mr. Hiroto. You being a **_wild card_**, I hoped you'd be — you'd be more open-minded. Infinite possibilities my ass!"

_That's it_, I think. _This guy's insane. I'm going to die unless I get the hell out of here! _

Before I can decide a course of action, the doctor claps his hands loudly, grabbing my attention. He inhales then breathes out a torrent of air. "Mr. Hiroto, I think I've wasted enough of your time. Are you ready for grand future I promised you!?"

He reaches for his black sunglasses and flings them off his face. I stare in wonder at his glowing yellow eyes and my body stiffens? I feel brain-dead as my thoughts vanish from my head.

Slumping lifelessly into the leather chair, the only function of my body that obeys me are my eyes as I helplessly follow his movements. Dancing joyfully, he waltzes behind my head. A gentle loving smile plastered on his face the entire time.

"Mr. Hiroto," he says, patting my head affectionately, "Do not hate me for this transaction. With your sacrifice, the entire world will benefit."

_Why — why!? Why me? Why any of this!?_ I mentally scream in my head.

His brow creases as he begins to pout. "Mr. Hiroto. I've explained twice already. To break a Fool's seal, the demon within humanity needs a similar key. A fool to be exact! With your help, the seal will be undone and **the queen of the night** will be awakened! My benefactor greatly desires this and it's my job as his host to provide all his wishes!"

_Fool's seal? Humanity's demon!? What the FUCK is going on!_

Above me, his bright yellow eyes gleam in delight like my confusion and suffering are entertaining. He reaches for the device on my head and runs his fingers around its edges.

An electric shock runs throughout my body as my head shakes violently. The last thing I see before losing conscience is the doctor gazing down at me. Patting the hair on my head and smiling lovingly.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

_I-I don't know where I am…_

Instead of opening my eyes to the scenery of the white room and the insane Doctor. N, I see — I am in outer space…

Is this outer space?

Around me is a space enwrapped in endless darkness. Glittering bright lights were shattered everywhere...

There's so many… countless bright lights. It's almost like a nebula.

I feel my breathing…slow and steady, so I must be alive?

Or am I dead and this is the afterlife…

Dying…it feels gentle, painless, and gratifying. If I am dead…that means I won't have to suffer anymore. No longer will I have to wake in the morning for some depressing job, no longer will I have to worry about bring food to the table, no longer…will I have hold back my tears, pretending to be strong. Closing my eyes, a darker scenery blankets my world. Maybe now I can rest. What did I have worth living for anyway?

_Souta…_

_Laura…_

_Reina…_

_A better future…_

Snapping my eyes open, I, once again stare at the countless stars of the unknown space.

That's right…That's right! Those are my reasons for living. I want to be able to give Souta the life he deceives, be a father for Laura, and — and get married to Reina!

I want a family, a better future, **I WANT HAPPINESS!**

My mind becomes clear after my bold mental declaration. I know what I want in life, what I have to do and who I'm doing it for. _I can't, no, I won't die until then_, I vow to myself.

Bringing my right hand to my face, I flex it with all my might. I'm pleased to feel strength coring throughout my veins.

_I'm alive_, I decide happily.

I turn my gaze downwards and stifle the scream at the tip of my tongue.

_I'm — I'm floating!? _

Below me, there is no floor, no concrete, nothing to hold up my weight; yet, I'm standing tall and strong. Going on one knee, I tap the nothingness under my feet and feel…nothing?

Sweat forms at the edges of my brow and my heart beings to race. _If — if there's nothing holding me up, then do I fall? Oh, god, please! _

At the thought of falling, my body begins to slowly dip lower.

"AHHHH." Screaming does no good as my body dips, at snail pace, lower and lower.

_Please, please, please,_ _**stop!**_

As I commanded, I stop my slow descend to nothingness. Heart racing a million clicks per second, I shakily inhale and exhale to compose myself. When I, somewhat, recovered my wits, the sudden realization hits me.

_When I thought about falling —_

My body begins to descend lower as if commanded. I stifle a grin.

_Stop! _

My body ceases its downward fall. Even with my restraints, my face breaks out a gleeful grin upon my discovery.

_Where ever I am…In this place, I can control my amplitude. Does that mean…_

To test my hypnosis, I mentally voice, _up!_

And like magic, my body begins to levitate, rising me upwards. I notice how dilatory my body rises and wonder if imagining going faster becomes a reality.

_Faster! _

My back arches upwards as I rise at a faster speed. The grin on my face widens as I soar upwards.

_Faster!_

I feel like superman soaring in this unknown domain. Strangely, I notice there's no wind blowing, and I vaguely wonder how I'm even breathing.

_Faster! _

Expending my arms, in this eternal domain of darkness, I feel free?

_Stop! Free fall! _

As I'm rising, I instantly stop, my head rattling from the sudden standstill, and falling head first, I descend at extreme speeds.

_Ttttthhhisss is amazing! _

My whole life, I have never felt this sort of rush or excitement. A thought rushes to my head that maybe this place is just my imagination and I'm stuck in a dream. A very — universal dream.

My body slowly halts as I ponder more about this maybe dream world. Flipping or attempting to, I fail miserably to stand or float straight.

_Stand — float straight. _

My body, like commanded, flips itself back to floating up straight. I'm thankful. The blood rushing to my head was making me slightly nauseous. _Ok_, I breathe. _If this is a dream, then is body… still with the doctor!?_

I cringe at the thought of my unconscious form being watched by that demented doctor. He explained his goals to me and I vaguely remember something about, a door, night queen, and society repressing?

It all sounded like mad gibberish. What seal was I supposed to break?

I eye the entire empty domain around me. There is nothing but the enteral emptiness and the countless glittering stars. _Where the hell do I find a sealed door?_

The domain trembles. I feel my entire being shake as the scenery quakes. Not too far from where I'm standing — floating, a cloud of thick yellow smoke erupts from the black nothingness. Slowly, from the endless smoke, rises a giant golden door. As the door fully materializes from the depths of the endless yellow smoke, I float aweshurck at its humongous size. I am an ant compared to doors proper height.

The smoke veers to the sides of the door, so it doesn't hinder my sight. Made of what appeared was gold, the door I estimated was about 50 feet. Painted on its golden façade were six eyes; three on the left, three on the right. But, what really captivated my attention was lone statue chained at the heart of door. At first glance, it appeared to be a young man. The sculpture possessed long golden hair covering the right façade of his face. His eyes were solid gold, making him seem lifeless. Wrapped around his figure were vine like chains, restraining him in place. His face, while passive, held a small smile like he lived a fulfilled life.

The statue was simply beautiful. I have seen many elaborate sculptures. I have worked in a museum as a security guard, but none match this ones magnificence.

_Was — was this door the one the doctor was talking about? _

_Behind this door, is the queen of the night? That doesn't sound good. I probably shouldn't do what that crazy doctor wants. _

Sighing from the spectacular event, I attempt to float myself toward the door, but my body doesn't respond.

_Move forward! _

I stay stuck in place.

_Up!_

_Down! _

_Faster…_

None of my mental commands preformed their pervious actions. As I attempt to maneuver my body, it unanticipatedly stiffens and straightens against my will. Not only am I stuck in place, but I can't flex a muscle. Brilliant.

Gazing at door, the yellowish smoke begins to disperse. I manage a see a lone figure, staring hungrily at the statue of the boy. I hear a manic laughter break the enteral silence of dark domain. That laughter originates from the lone figure. Squinting, I try to get a visual on the person's features. Strangely, they seem awfully familiar. Wearing a white plain T-shirt with red outlines, faded blue jeans and causal brown shoes. The figure detaches their eyes from the door and turns to face me. _Oh, my, god. _

The figure standing a few meter from the gigantic door, with an insane smile, eyes as bright and yellow as a light bulb, was — was me!?

I blink; one of the few movements that aren't totally out of my control.

"Hey," I called. "Wh-who are you!?"

The impersonator smiles widely at me, so wide I pray his face might split in two. It opens its mouth to speak, but no words come out. Yet, I can understand him, I-I _can _hear his voice, but inside my head!?

**Hiroto, thank you so very much. I've been desperately looking for an entrance to this place. The Sea of Unconsciousness. **

I see my replica silently laugh — yet in my head it's a boom-box of noise — and scratch the back of his head.

**It must be a gift from above. The machine operational, your appearance and, **it pauses turning toward the door. **The Great Seal, **it moans.

**So, this is the power that prevented a force of nature. Simply amazing**. Its pants heavily, raising both arms as if to touch the statue's face. It is extremely disturbing.

My body, involuntarily, shakes. My breathing hitches as my hearts slams against my chest trying desperately to escape. Something was going to happen; something was coming.

A mighty roar ripples through the darkness like pond water reverberating.

**It's almost here**, the duplicate exclaims with a passive yet shocked expression.

_Wh-wh-what's ha-ha-happening?_

I might be becoming delusional, because a patch of darkness surges and expands like a balloon. It swells larger, and larger and larger, until it bursts and the pitch-black substance takes the form of two massively long horns. The tar-like gap in the darkness is unpremeditatedly ripped by ginormous black hands. Stepping out is the utmost monstrous creature, I have ever laid eyes on.

A large, dual-faced monstrosity was the simplest terms I described it. It had two heads; each looked like the skulls of dogs with a tar-like substance for skin. Each head had its own pair of wicked glowing ruby like eyes and giant razor-sharp teeth. Each head had half a torso and two legs to steady itself. If I wasn't so frightful and wide-eyed, I would imagine it looked like two very ugly dogs surgically attached together; but, I was wide-eyed and _extremely_ frightful. I, without a doubt, now knew this was a dream, because if it wasn't, I would have died from a heart attack already.

**Finally, proof of humanity's desire for change**, the duplicate mused sternly.

_Humanity's desire for change? Didn't the doctor mention something along those lines? Did — did people create this thing!?_

The duplicate turns to face me and flashes a grin. **Correct, Hiroto! You really are an intelligent young man.**

Ignoring, my yellow-eyed replica, I focus all my attention on the beast before me.

_"— she left me. Me! That bitch…what do I have to live for —"_

_"— Life is so mundane, would dying be any different —"_

_"— they all think of me as useless fat ass. If I kill myself, then they'll be sorry —"_

Multiple voices boom at the same time; the jumbled sounds radiating from a single entity: The strange beast. I watch as the beast takes powerful steps towards the gate, its tar-like jaw tightening in the presence of the golden door. It doesn't even acknowledge my replica as it, with its giant hands, extends toward the door. I watch in mystification as the beast grasps the statue of the boy and attempts to pry it off the door at no avail. This angers the beast and cries a mighty roar, echoing throughout the nebula-like domain. Stepping back, the beast slowly swifts it head for a solution, and finally its ruby-red eyes spot my yellow-eyed replica below its massive frame.

My replica smiles lovingly at the beast, extending its arms outwards as if to embrace it. The beast stays frozen in place. Then it — it smiles? Its bone-like jaw twitch upwards and the sound of bones being crushed echoes throughout the entire domain.

**Come to me** _**Erebus**_, the replica moans. **Take this body and soul to gain the tool you desperately desire!**

The monstrosity's faces flash a wide smile. Raising one of its powerful hands, it outstretched it down toward my replica; the shorter the distance, the wider the monstrosity smiles. The affectionate smile plastered on my replica's face never wavers as the beast wraps its fingers gently around it.

Throughout the exchange, I watch in sick fascination. The doctor's words surface to mind.

_To break a Fool's seal, the demon within humanity needs a similar key. A fool to be exact! With your help, the seal will be undone and the queen of the night will be awakened!_

So, this — this beast intends to use me, or, this replica to awaken some queen of the night?

_If this beast is out here and not locked up…then the queen of night must be much, much worse_, I theorize.

I'm cut off my theories when my entire body tightens like walls, pressing against me. _Wha — what the hell?_

I roll my eyes toward my replica. The beast's massive hand squeezes its familiar frame as it lifts it up to its face. Still plastered on its face was the same loving smile like the beast wasn't affecting it. My body constricts tighter and I resist the urge to cry and scream.

_It hurts_, I sob. _It hurts so much!_

Bringing my replica closer to its face, the monstrosity licks it? I see its massive tar-like tongue escape its bone-like jaw and eagerly trace around my replica's smiling face.

I'm disgusted. The urge to vomit rises to mind, but I can't. Other than fear and disgust, I can't feel anything. The only bodily sensation is intense invisible grip around my entire body. As I think this, a wet warm liquid runs down my head and into my right eye. It burns…it burns immensely. The vision from my right eye disappears as the acid-like substance runs down my body; inflaming every inch.

The impossibly aching pain numbs all my senses. I — I can't feel anything; nor disgust, fear or the invisible vice-grip. Squinting my left eye, I manage to avoid the liquid from damaging my other eye. The liquid tumbles ever lower, and I'm thankful I'm stuck in a fixed position; steams rolls off the lower section of my body and without looking…I know my skin is boiling if not already gone.

Again, my body constricts. Opening my only good eye wider, I see the beast and my disfigured other self. The beast, with its humongous fingertips, grasps the root of hair and holds my replica up. I feel nothing as my head is almost yanked clean off. It leans its monstrous face forward, using its tongue to slip my replica's entire right arm into its mouth; and, it chops. I hear the snapping sound of bones breaking, decomposing; but, it's not from my replica. Rolling my left eye, I — I lost my arm. Where my right arm _was,_ was an empty socket.

_Oh…my…god._

To escape the grim reality, I chat to myself that this is all a dream; a dream, a dream, a nightmare.

A gulping sound retracts my attention as the monstrosity shallows my entire arm; a flash of blue lights around its crimson eyes. The monster doesn't hesitate to slip my replica's remaining left arm into his jaws; and, again, chop.

Rolling my eyes to my left, my left arm is gone, along with any hope of this being a nightmare.

_This isn't real! This is a dream! When — when I wake up, I'll be in bed. I'll cook Souta his favorite breakfast, dress him up from school and see him off. Then, I'll take a day off, and finally grow the balls to ask Reina out. THIS IS A DREAM! _

The monster shifts my replica into its left hand. All I can see of my replica was its head and face. The hair on its head, probably mirroring my own, was smoky and leveled. On its face — was — was the same loving smile?

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Raising my captured replica closer its mouth, it disappears from my view. Abruptly, I feel my neck constrict; but, slowly, like the monster was toying with its food. Every passing second, my neck was pressed tighter and tighter.

_Wh — hen I wake up, I'm going to proclaim my love to Reina, we'll get married, Souta and Laura will be our children and we'll be hap —_

**Chop! **

A single star, shining bright in the** collective unconscious**, loses its glow and disappears from sight.

**0000000000**

The dual-faced monstrosity releases its captive fool. The armless, headless body tumbled, deeper and deeper; forever into the eternal darkness. Erebus (humanity's grief and negative emotion) stayed frozen in place; a flash of blue overtaking the red in its eyes. Suddenly, the creature slumped, dipping to its knees. The red in its eyes completely dismissed by a light blue. The beast's tar-like bony sides began to stir. Like a chemical solution, tar-like bubbles began bubbling rapidly. The entire nebula domain quivered from the beast's mighty roar; but, a demented smile was apparent on both its monstrous faces. The beast dipped its heads low as the bubbling at it sides ceased. Escaping both its limbs were another two pair of humongous tar-like hands. Again it roared, but this time triumphantly.

Standing on its six pairs of legs/arms, the beast's eyes interchanged to a gentle light blue. Smile on its bone-like face, like a spider, it cantered to the glowing golden door. Hesitantly, as if savoring the moment, the beast leaned its tar-like arms to grasp the lone statue of a boy. With a single tap, the golden vine-like chains disintegrated; and, the statue of the boy fell.


	6. Chapter 6: Judgment Realized

Chapter 6

**Judgment Realized**

"Only after disaster can we be resurrected."

Chuck Palahniuk

_Minato Arisato _

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown **

**Unknown**

* * *

_M — my head…_

_Aw…_

Like the power button of a TV coming to life, the boy's mind began to function. Inside his head, every major function turned on like a light switch going from off to on. **The Hind-brain, the Spinal Cord, the Cerebellum**_**, **_every function of a living human brain was restoring thought to the empty body lying on its front.

First were the boy's bluish gray eyes that fluttered open. The boy opened his mouth for air and tried inhaling through his nose; but, it were as if road blocks were positioned throughout his air holes. Desperately tiring to receive air, H2O, but his brains **Medulla Oblongata **function had yet to process. And slowly, without air pumping throughout his body, the boy's heart rate decelerated; his white skin paling and eyes becoming lifeless. Until his breathing capabilities shot to life and a torrent of air filled his chest and nostrils. Too much air. He coughed uncontrollably like a heavy smoker. Bringing his laid out right hand to his mouth, he restrained his coughs and began to breathe normally. With each breath, even more functions of his body came to life.

The boy's scatterbrained head began to clear up. His triple or quadruple vision was narrowing down and he could vaguely analyze his surroundings. Taking shaky breaths to sustain himself, the boy closed his eyes and swallowed what little saliva he could muster from his dry mouth. Slowly, he re-opened his eyes; his vision was now accurate.

_I had a feeling I wasn't in bed_, he sighed miserably.

He propped his right arm on the invisible floor. The bizarre domain around him doing little to baffle his composure. As he fisted the invisible ground with his left hand to raise himself, he felt a chill in the air. Something horrible was occurring, and he was directly at the center piece. He secured his right knee under him and his left foot touched the flooring. Mustering what petty strength he could, he pushed off the ground and stood wobbly to his feet.

The boy stood about 5'7 tall. He had dark blue hair and a light built. He wore what appeared to be a school uniform, accented with a loose black tie, a neck-strap mp3 player, and clip-on earphones. Under the coral black jacket he wore, was a freshly ironed white collared shirt. His pants matched his jacket; wrapped around his waist was a white leather belt, and he wore blue boots with blue straps across them.

The boy felt a certain dreadful menace blanketing the domain. It was heavy and weighed down the boy's lean figure immensely. He inhaled strongly and exhaled slowly; but, that did nothing to quell the still anxiety burrowing in his mid-chest. He swayed his head to the left and a flash of yellow blinded him. Raising his forearm to shield his eyes, he turned around. He squinted as he lowered his forearm, and saw a giant golden door?

His entire being reverberated. He knew this scene. He knew this door, but he couldn't bring himself to remember. The door was very large and bulky. He briefly wondered what held it up, until realizing how irrelevant the questioned was. He didn't even understand what was holding him up. Focusing on the door, he analyzed its features. Split in half, there were three ink-like drawn eyes on each side; right and left. Something amusing the boy found was how grumpy and narrowed the eyes looked. They reminded him of very serious mall cops.

Curious, he causally took a single step forward. From that sole action multiple events occurred. Suddenly, all of the golden door's eyes stared intently at him and then widened in alarm, expressing the same general thought: _What are you doing!?_

The boy returned the eyes sudden moment with a look of mystification. As the many eyes continued to peer down at him, a violet, uncontrollable pulsing affliction erupted from the center of his cerebrum. Mouth agape, low whispering sounds escaped his lips, as tears threatened to fall. He raised both hands to his head and pressed them, strongly.

Slowly, images flooded his mind; memories, information, names, faces, knowledge.

His legs buckled beneath him as his eyes widened. It was like a flood of water filling his empty mind, and his head was threatening to explode. His name was — **_Minato Arisato_**. He was born August 8, 1992. He — he had died on Graduation Day?

He — had stopped something horrible, him and his friends...

Gulping, he raised his head to the center golden door, where he should have been.

_I-I died and…became a seal to save my friends, _he finally realized.

"I —" he tried, but an animalistic roar, behind him, retracted his attention. Shifting on the balls of his feet, Minato stared shell-shocked at the multi-legged monstrosity before him.

**ROOOAAARRRR!**

Its roar lifted Minato off his feet a few inches and pushed him backward. Regaining his ground, he watched the monster trample in his direction; but, its eyes weren't focused on him. No, instead it stared, devilishly, at what stood behind him.

Realization hit Minato, hard. _It's going for the seal! _

Panic swelled in his chest. He knew what the creature was, and he knew what it was capable of accomplishing. While he never stared at it, face to face, he dealt with its consent attempts to pry his soul from the seal. Every day for a complete year; until, one day, it stopped…

It still appeared in the nebula-like domain, but something always prevented it from reaching him, until now. Now, it looked even more monstrous than his last nightmare involving it. While his soul was forever (or supposed to be) fixed to the door, his conscious was free. He would dream of the events occurring throughout the world. The dreams were completely at random; like he was watching TV and every night the channel would change. Sometimes, he would even see his friends, and that made his isolation bearable.

"Hey," Minato called to the beast. With its newly attached legs/arms it could have sped to the door at an insane speed; yet, it didn't. It crawled its way ever closer, biding its time, like enjoying the inevitable. Behind Minato, he was a good four meters from the door. Erebus was a good five meters from him, slowly closing the distance.

"Heyyy," he hollered louder. For a split second, Erebus's front face dazed down at him, but then turned away just as quickly, as if he wasn't considered a threat.

Minato grit his teeth. He didn't understand how the situation escalated to such dangerous waters; and, honesty, he was beginning to believe he was still dreaming within the seal. But, nightmare or not, he had to stop this creature before it made contact with the door. The slim chances this was reality, and if he failed, well, he didn't want to think about the aftermath.

"Heyyy!" he attempted again, running toward Erebus. "I've sealed that door once, and I can do it again!"

His confident proclamation was obviously a hoax. When performing the improbable miracle, his instincts took over; how to move, how to breathe, what to think, where to strike and what to say came naturally to him. Without even planning ahead he just knew what to do. And, if all failed, he had his friends; maybe, that was how the miracle began. With their unconditional support.

But now, he was alone. He felt tremendously weakened, and truthfully, terribly frightened. Even at full strength, fighting Erebus alone would be extremely difficult, but not impossible. In his current state, it was guaranteed suicide.

Erebus's planted all six of its legs/arms in place. Its giant blue orbs gazed at Minato's running form as if contemplating his threat. It must have token him seriously, because its blue orbs intensified their glow and both heads stared hungrily at him.

_Ok_, he thought, licking his bottom lip. _For better or worse, I have its undivided attention._

His running start closed the distance between them to three meters, until he slowed his pace, and stood his ground. Panting heavily, he angled his trembling right hand to the white leather belt. Cradled within its only slot, was a silver shape of a gun.

Erebus, now three meters away, continued to gaze hungrily at him. It brought one of its front legs over its massive frame, and rapidly squirmed towards him. As Minato grasped the silver gun-replica, twirled around his finger, and brought it to the side of his head, he felt slight — slight deja-vu?

He was reminded of his first attempt performing the act. Erebus acting as the sludgy first shadow that attacked him. Few minor alternations: neither **_Yukari _**nor **_Hamuko_** was at his side, a miniature figure of death wasn't encouraging him to fire, and the complete change of scenery. Other than that, it was vaguely the same.

Erebus, steadily gaining speed, was roughly two meters away, but that didn't worry Minato. His mind was preoccupied elsewhere, like the replica gun he was pointing to his head; trembling finger on the trigger. He would never admit it, but pressing the fake gun so close to his head brought a sick thrill. Adrenaline coursed within his light built, and his breathing slowed to shaky breaths. The sick satisfaction of bring a gun to your head would seem impractical to others, but Minato held a close belief to heart: _only when your fears of death disappear will you truly be alive._

And while he understood he was dead, or going to be dead, he knew he was feeling more alive than most people felt in a life time. The gun was trembling in his hands, but a sinister smile was forming on his face. As he proceeded to say the syllables that started it all, Erebus squirmed ever closer. It was roughly a good meter away.

"**_Per —_**"

Erebus was now directly in front of the sinister faced Minato.

"**_so —_**"

The words left his mouth so fluidly as the trembling of his gun ceased. Erebus stood tall and gazed down at the blue-haired boy below him. In one swift movement, it brought its tar-like left arm over its chest, ready to strike.

"_**na!**_"

Minato pulled the trigger. Erebus brought down its ginormous arm.

**Click! **

* * *

Like a fly, Minato was swatted away by the force of Erebus's left hand. His body was flung in the air, and would've continued to fly, but the giant golden door intervened. He smacked against its golden frame head on. The force of the impact bounced him back, and Minato fell backwards, until collapsing on the invisible flooring with a **thud!**

Lying on his back, he gazed up at the endless nothing and glittering stars shining bright. He doesn't understand, but he was alive. The creature's powerful swat and the impact that followed hadn't affected in him the slightest. He felt no pain; but, as he tried to perform a bodily action, he felt nothing. Like a soul captured in a lifeless body, he was stuck.

He heard heavy steps approaching; no doubt Erebus, performing its deathly duties while he was pinned to the ground. All he could do was watch as Erebus's outstretched hand pass over him, blocking his view of the stars, and touch the giant golden door. Minato would shriek if he could. He would cry, he would bellow, he wpuld absolutely go mad; if he could. But he couldn't. His entire body was limp and lifeless.

The giant golden doors creaked open, and an ominous purple light flashed from the parted doors.

_No… _

Happening inches away from his body, everything his friends and him fought so hard to protect was evaporating.

_Please…no._

Erebus retracted its outstretched arm to its side. It took two heavy steps backwards and dazed down at the prone Minato. Mustering all his control, he rolled his eyes upwards to caught a glance of the beast. Its animal like jaw twitched upwards; the sound of bones being crushed was echoed throughout the domain. Erebus…it — it was smiling?

He saw its front head shift to the side and bow, as his secondary head leaned forward and used four of its humongous hands to support its stance. The other two supporting its front head. In the center of his deathly tar-like body, specks of white, red and black lights from the surrounding area collided, and formed a single orb. At the orb's nucleus was an intense black sphere. Enveloped around it was a wider sphere of a reddish black color and streams of light constantly circling it?

If Minato could form any facial expression on his face, it'd be dread. The pressure that sole sphere of light was snuffing out what petty life he had left. All he could manage was marginally widening his eyes. Erebus intended to erase his complete existence here and now.

_Like hell!_ Minato roared within his head. Rolling his eyes frantically, they stopped at his right hand. Clenched tightly in his grip was his evoker. Again, his managed to widen his eyes. Even after Erebus's intense blow, and then smacking the door head on, the evoker never left his grasp.

_A man's nothing without his gun_, he thought cheekily.

He coursed his remaining strength to his right arm. His efforts were rewarded. He could feel his fingertips tighten its grip on his evoker. He could feel from the tremble of his hand that it was coming to life. But, it was as if bricks were lying directly on top of his whole body. The simple act of raising an arm was astonishingly difficult.

The sound of thunder over his head retracted his attention and he rolled his eyes upwards. He cursed under his breath. Was it his imagination or had the intense black sphere Erebus was forming larger? Looking down at him, Erebus's secondary head had a sinister smile as if watching Minato struggle was humorous, and Minato wanted nothing more than to erase that smile from its monstrous face.

He rolled his eyes to his right hand. Its trembling had increased, but he'd manage to raise it from the invisible flooring. Minato grinned. Dispute the horrid situation, he still had hope.

_Come on_, he pleaded grimly. _Please, just this one thing._

Whatever spell was or affliction Minato was suffering ceased its effect on his right arm. He grinned triumphantly. There was still hope. Quickly, he angled the evoker to his right temple. Breathing heavily, he rolled his eyes upwards in Erebus's direction. Currently, its sphere of death was so large, it completely covered Erebus's held up head from his vision.

_Ok_, he breathed. He pulled the trigger. _Persona!_

**Click! **

Minato gulped. _Persona!_ He pulled the trigger again.

**Click!**

And again, he pulled the trigger.

**Click!**

Reality slowly became clear. Either he couldn't call any of personae or his evoker was malfunctioning.

Just like the rest of his body, his arm fell limp at his side, and the evoker in hands jumped out of his grasp, sliding across the invisible floor. His final hope, his only hope had failed him. Now, the entire world will suffer because of his powerlessness. His failed his friends who probably living normal peaceful lives, he failed his social links, he failed Elizabeth and Igor and he had failed the entire world.

Above him, Erebus's attack was fully charged. Dark Embrace had reached its final stages, and was ready to be fired on the defenseless fool. Raising its primary head upwards, both of Erebus's faces smile sickly gazing down at Minato. In turn, he stared emotionless at his certain demise.

_I'm sorry everyone…I tried. I really did._

And with that, he inhaled, what he believed, was his final breath. Over both of Erebus's heads floated the sphere of destruction. It roared one last time.

"Well, you've changed this time around haven't you?"

Minato perked up from the sudden voice. Frantically, he rolled his eyes in a complete circle until focusing on the death ball. Three snow-white spheres of light circled over its sphere. They were small and insignificant compared to the giant ball of destruction, until they circled around it and merged into one.

"Megidolaon," said Minato in a quiet yet amazed tone. "Who could've —"

The condensed Megidolaon fell over Erebus's dark embrace, and white sparks flew. His voice was lost as the combined force of the spheres merged and exploded in white flames. As the whirlwind of white flames brightened the entire dark domain, Minato felt his remaining strength fade. All he saw before losing consciousness was a petite figure in a blue dress and discontent facial expression.


	7. Chapter 7: Just What Are You Agreeing To

Chapter 7

**Just What Are You Agreeing To? **

"Thoroughly read all your contracts. I really mean thoroughly."

Bret Michaels

_Minato Arisato_

* * *

_**Tatsmui Port Island (Train Terminal)**_

_**April 6, 2009**_

_**11:58 pm**_

* * *

**_There's no man's land_**

**_No man ever survived_**

**_Invisible hands are_**

**_Behind you just now_**

* * *

_The boy exited the train as its doors parted. Taking a few steps, he gazed upwards at the glowing sign. It read: __**Tatsumi Port Island. **__He returned to facing forward, and continued to walk. The terminal around him was partly empty. The few people he saw, exited the train, and headed in their own direction. But, the boy didn't mind. He preferred the solitude. _

_From his last foster family…the Hashimoto's, he learned Port Island was a distinguished living location. The people were friendly, the food was good, and he would most likely fit right in. Of course, Minato noted how fabricated their constant encouragements were. They just wanted him out of their home, out of their lives. _

_He didn't care. He was more than happy to oblige. He was 16 years old, basically a man. He was positive he could take care of himself. _

_And for sentimental reasons, he was happy he was accepted to Gekkoukan High School. He was happy the school was located in Port Island, where his parents died. It gave the lingering feeling, he was close to them. It resurfaced lingering memories of before they died, and he wasn't constantly hopping from family to family like an unwanted burden. _

_**Memories …that for some inexplicable reason, always escaped him...**_

* * *

**_Ash all over_**

**_Spit it out_**

**_Son game's over_**

**_Burn my dread~_**

**_Tear up your fear_**

* * *

_The boy continued his walk. He saw a few individuals as he passed the terminals gate; so, he wasn't totally alone. He planted his feet on the terminals white flooring as he eyed his surroundings. He slipped his right hand into his pocket, and pulled out a neatly folded tan piece of paper, analyzing its contents. _

* * *

**_No soul_**

**_Robust_**

**_All dust_**

**_We bust_**

**_Justice to the man with no life —_**

* * *

_Gravity suddenly increased. The air became denser, harder to breathe. Around the boy, all electrical equipment ceased to function; and, more noticeably, his precious music player.  
_

"_Huh?"_

_An ominous green light shined down the glass windows of the terminals ceiling. The moon altered to a yellowish color. Behind him, blood leaked from a square clock. The boy noted these alternations with a deadpan expression. He has experienced this bizarre alternation to the world for as long as he could remember. It wasn't anything new._

_As he turned to his left, he took even steps. His footsteps were the only sound apparent throughout the terminal. He eyed the myriad columns of steps, leading upwards and out the barren terminal. The boy moved to raise his right leg, and commence his mundane travel; but, a sudden yelp shook him to his core. The boy, rapidly, turned on the balls of his feet, using a nearby railing for support. _

_Standing inches away, hands at her knees, and panting heavily, was a girl with smoky auburn hair. She had a pale complexion and striking red eyes that seemed to be the polar opposite of his bluish gray eyes. _

_She wore a Gekkoukan high black shirt and skirt, a bright red ribbon tie, a neck strap MP3 player and black loafers. The girl straightened her back as she raised her right hand to wipe the sweat from her red brows. Minato gazed at her with his eyes narrowed lazily, and mouth slightly agape. _

_Returning his gaze, the unknown auburn-haired girl said, "Please, can I follow you. I'm really scared!"_

* * *

**Velvet Room**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as air traveled to his lungs. His breathing was steady and had been for the last _**twenty-four hours**_ of his sleep. Wrapped over him was a smooth blue fur blanket. His back lay on a marshmallow soft bed. He was in a state of pure rapture. Squirming, he smiled widely in his sleep. He tossed and turned, feeling softness of the bed, trying to position himself in the most comfortable way. Pleasant moans escaped his lips, rolling to the left. He continued to roll, until his body was at a standstill on the edge. Still not completely comfortable, he turned rolled once more **_— _**only to collapse on the floor.

He was now un-doubtfully awake. He tossed and turned on the floor, groaning as he shut his eyes. The pain was incredible. He gritted his teeth in an effort to subdue his groaning, and, in seconds, his arm became numb. The pain registering less and less, until fading away. Another groan escaped his lips as he laid his back on the floor. He was cold, unreasonably cold. Taking a solid breath, he snapped open his eyes and his surrounding came to view.

_Blue…_

The room was entirely blue? It appeared to be a typical small bedroom. Raising his torso, he turned his head. The bed was on his right side. It was a queen size, he guessed. Laid out and hanging from the side of the bed was a warm looking blue fur blanket. He immediately grasped it, and wrapped it around his trembling body. Surrounding the bed, he noticed, were piles of stuffed toys. Edging closer to the bed, the boy noticed one in particular that perked his interest.

"Thanatos," he muttered in disbelief. He stood to his feet and leaned his torso over the bed, grasping the stuffed toy.

The toy, for sentimental reasons, was significant to the boy. It had the head of a pure white dinosaur skull, an extremely lean yet agile figure enveloped in a black long coat with red belts wrapped around its shoulders. Chains hung from its back connecting to the numerous coffins surrounding its body like a semi-circle veil. In its hand, it held a long play katana, and a dark-brown sheath hung loosely at its side.

The stuff toy was an exact duplicate of the authentic **_Thanatos_**, just much cuter looking. The boy returned the toy to its original position among its stuff toys. He wrapped his arms around himself, using the fur blanket like a cape. Turning around, he returned to analyzing his current environment. Presently, these questions raced within the his head.

_Where am I?_

_Did I die? Again?_

_Am I dreaming? Again?_

_Why does this room feel so familiar? _

The boy gulped, and inhaled and exhaled slowly. He needed to be calm, he needed to relax. Throughout his life, he learned a vital life lesson. _Losing your cool was never the answer… _

The boy tapped his foot lightly on the floor. It was made of some wood — blue wood? In front of the boy he saw a wide, bulky wooden dresser. Adjacent to the dresser was a standing up, oval-shaped mirror that stood almost to his height. It had a decorative golden frame, but the natural blue lighting dulled the frame's golden shine. To the front of the room was a plain blue door.

Again, the boy gulped as a wave of questions surfaced to mind; but, he calmly pushed them back down his unconscious. He was desperate for information; especially, since his last memory involved the beginning of the end of the world.

_Was that a dream? _He wondered, scowling. Anxiety seized his heart, and he felt his breathing hitch, but he maintained a deadpan expression. Masking his emotions, even in the most dangerous, life-threatening, and emotional affairs was his specialty. _Fake it till you make it_...

Wielding his courage, the boy took hesitant steps toward the bland-looking blue door. As he walked, from the corner of his eyes, he saw his reflection on the oval-shaped mirror. Initially, his bombarded, confused mind hadn't processed what he had seen. Standing in front of the door, hand on the handle, the image surfaced to his conscious. What had he seen from his reflection? He didn't remember, but he knew one thing. That wasn't his physique he briefly witnessed. Licking his lips, he took hesitant steps back, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He backtracked toward the mirror and turned his torso to face it.

Surprise shattered his armored deadpan expression. His mouth went dry, eyes widened, and body froze in place. There were two issues with his reflection. One, it wasn't _him_, and two, he, or the reflection, was completely naked. The boy, mouth agape, brought his trembling hands to his face. He made a fist with them both, testing his control. They responded. He let his left arm fall limp to his side, and raised his right, eyeing it like it was a new species of animal.

Closing his eyes, he gulped and brought his hand to his mouth. He closed his fist, excluding his index finger, and bite down on the skin. With each passing second, he intensified the bite, pressing down harder on the skin. Finally, he pulled it away from his mouth, wincing. Blood trickled down his lower lip. His index finger had four curved gaps, glowing pinkish with blood, filling the gaps.

_T-this isn't a dream_, he determined, licking the blood from his lips. Removing his eyes from his bruised finger, he gazed at the man in the mirror. He had black swept back hair, bright blue eyes, an oval-shaped face, a slight pale complexion, and a beauty mark under his left eye.

"R-Ryoji," Minato rasped out incredulity.

* * *

_**Ryoji Mochizuki**_. To Minato Arisato, he was a friend. A very flirtatious and lively friend. But that was just his initial facade. In reality, Ryoji was much more. He was a being who played a massive role in his immediate future. Ryoji indirectly killed his parents, indirectly destroying his happy life. Indirectly changing **his** and** another's** future forever; but, dispute what others may presume, Minato didn't hate Ryoji. It would have been easy to blame him. At one point, he pleaded guilty, and begged Minato to end his life.

It would have been extremely easy, but Ryoji was his friend. Minato understood his burden, his inescapable truth. And in the end, Ryoji played the role given to him, just like Minato. Now, Minato Arisato, a boy presumed dead by the world, supposed to be dead, was alive **_— _alive in Ryoji's body**.

Minato stared at the mirror in disbelief. He raised his right hand to touch the reflection. The mirror reflected him perfectly. To the horrified expression on _his_ face, the blue fur blanket covering his trembling body, and his outstretched right hand.

He was so close to touching it **_— _**so close to confirming if it was real.

**Slam! **

Minato retracted his arm, turned his body toward the door, and raised his fists below his eyes. His weaponless battle stance. _**Akihiko Sanada**_, a friend of his, was a boxing genius, and Minato based his unorthodox fist-fighting off him. His mind was in a state of disarray, and adrenaline pumped rapidly to his veins. Minato braced himself for the unexpected. Even then, he wasn't prepared for what occurred next.

Standing shell-shocked at the open door way, holding a folded black suit, and looking as flawless as a sculpture was Elizabeth. She had straight short white hair and yellow eyes. She wore her usual attire. A blue dress with five black-circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots.

"E-Elizabeth," crooked Minato with an astonished expression. Was this real? Was Elizabeth really here? Right in front of him-while he was particularly nude?

Realization hit Minato, and he covered his body with the fur blanket. Satisfied he wasn't flashing any unnecessary goods, he returned his gaze on Elizabeth. She looked absolutely baffled. In her hands, the clothing fell to the ground; but, if she noticed, she wasn't letting on. Her mouth was open in a small O, and her eyes were wider than he had ever seen.

Minato swallowed what little saliva he could muster and licked his dry lips. "Elizabeth," he tried again more confidently. That got a reaction. Replacing her agape face was the beginnings of a smile. Minato couldn't control the smile forming on his face.

_Is this real? Is she really here?_ He kept wondering.

Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Eliza —"

"MASTER MINATO!"

He didn't even finish saying her name, before she ran up, and tackled him. Minato still semi-on guard, took a step back before her assault. When she struck, they flew backwards onto the bed. He appreciated he hadn't fallen on the floor again. While the pain from his shoulder had mysteriously healed, it hurt immensely receiving it.

She had him pinned to the bed. She was sitting directly on top of him and he briefly wondered if he was in the middle of dirty dream. The unexpected hug-attack parted the blanket from covering his torso, and beyond. Presently, Elizabeth was lying on Minato, who in-turn was lying on the only thing making his appearance, somewhat, presentable. She gazed down at him, tears forming at each corner of her yellow eyes.

"Master Minato," she said hesitantly as if he would disappear any second. She outstretched her left hand to touch his left cheek.

_Cold…_

Minato smiled lovingly. He grasped her hand, pressing it against his cheek. She was, strangely, cold, yet warmer than his frozen body. Minato tensed. It wasn't _his_ body, he supposed. His original body was probably buried deep down in the earth; probably, near Port Island. He imagined that was where his friends decided. After his parents had died, he was an orphan, hopping from family to family. He doubted his previous foster families bothered claiming his body, and burying him themselves. He never did make any kind of connection with any of them. He never made a connection with anyone until Port Island.

"It really is you," Elizabeth mumbled.

Minato snapped out of his thoughts. "Elizabeth," he said weakly, "I-I…what's going on?"

He knew this was a sentimental moment, and instead of fussing about the unknown he should rejoice at their reunion; but, he needed answers. It was tearing a whole in his chest not comprehending the bizarre turn of events; and, he needed to know if — if he really had failed his friends.

Caressing his left cheek affectionately, she said, "Well, I am currently playing with your cheek. I have always wanted to partake in this activity. According to common bunny magazines, males enjoy this sort of touch from the females."

Gazing at Elizabeth, he allows her words to sink in.

_Bunny magazines…_

_Males enjoy... sort of touch?_

His eyes widened in alarm.

_What's Elizabeth been reading?_

Grasping her hand, he said, "E-Elizabeth…what bunny magazines!?"

Elizabeth tilted her head adorably. "Bunny magazines, master Minato. It states the male bunny enjoys the female bunnies touch against his cheeks. Such loving creatures, don't you agree?"

She jumped off him, walking over to the blue wooden dresser. Opening a drawer, stacks of neatly placed books materialized. Minato saw her pout as she reached her hand inside venturing for her magazines. In the meantime, Minato desperately wrapped the fur blanket over the façade of his body. He was never a fan of sleeping nude. Too cold, too nude.

Satisfied the blanket covered the graphic portions of his new body, he turned to Elizabeth. She had piles of books surrounding her. He contemplated, helping her; but, she suddenly let out a joyous yell. In her hands was a magazine page entitled, _Affections of the wild life._

She turned sharply, almost knocking over a stack of books, and shot him a pleased smile. Leaning closer to edge of the bed, Minato smiled weakly in return. He still had mountains of questions. Before he could voice his troubles, Elizabeth hopped from her position over to Minato. She successfully regained her spot, her sitting on his sprawled form while he on laid on his back. Only difference, he wasn't completely nude, almost.

"Master Minato, feast your eyes," she proclaimed, holding the magazine to his face.

Minato leaned his head back and squinted. It displayed the image of a snow-white bunny softly pawing another bunny.

"Cute," he confirmed. Elizabeth shifted the magazine away from his eyes, so he could see her face. She had a radiant smile like she had never been happier.

"Yes," she agreed. "But they are very active creatures. A single female rabbit can produce as many as 800 children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren."

He nodded thoughtfully, absorbing her words.

"And did you know —" Elizabeth continued her educational explanation, and Minato gazed up at her smiling. While he was — _gone_, Elizabeth had changed. Physically she retained her youthful appearance, but mentally she matured. Her fascination of his world had intensified, branching off to different subjects of the world. While she still retained her somewhat childish demeanor, she carried herself more dignified-if you neglected her sitting on his nearly naked form. Gazing at her while lying on such a comfortable bed, Minato could have stayed in this position all day; but, it wasn't meant to be.

The gut-turning sensation in his chest ensured that. He needed answers. Slightly raising his torso, Minato grasped her shoulders, cutting her off from her explanation. Elizabeth ceased her ramblings, and looked at him.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth briefly, and then closed it. This occurred multiple times, before she finally spoke. "Master Minato," she said, placing a hand on his chest, "I have, for years, been searching for a means to release you from your prison, and return you to your friends."

His eyes widened.

_Did — did Elizabeth do this? _He puzzled, alarmed.

Thankfully, Elizabeth continued, before Minato could voice his distressed thoughts.

"Every year I would visit your slumbering soul, and protect you from that vile beast. Every year I would defeat it; but, alas the cycle was ever-ending." She was on the verge of tears. "Although, this time," her pale lips twitched up, "my prayers have been answered. After I bested the beast once again, I found your sleeping form at the door's base, and so I brought you here."

Minato, wearing a stoic expression, listened intently to her explanation. She found him after his battle — beat down — and brought him here.

_But where is here?_ Minato wanted to ask, but he already pieced together the answer. Where else would Elizabeth take him? Where else was the flooring composed of blue wood?

"T-this is the Velvet Room," he said in a hush tone. Elizabeth gave him an affirmative nod.

_Ok_, he thought soberly. _That's one question...a mountain of others to go_.

"Elizabeth, about my bod —"

**Knock! Knock! **

Elizabeth, sitting on the nearly naked Minato, glanced over her shoulder. Minato veered his torso to the side. Standing at the open doorway, delicate pale hand in a fist against the door, was an unbelievably beautiful blond woman. With her pale skin and golden-yellow eyes, she looked like an older, mature Elizabeth. Minato couldn't help gawking at the new beauty.

_Whoa…Sister maybe?_

The woman stared at the sight before her with a deadpan expression; and, her outstretched fist trembling. It took Minato seconds to conceive the thoughts racing in her mind. From her prospective, Elizabeth was laying, knees spread, on a half-naked stoic-faced zombie. And it didn't help that he had Ryoji's cheeky face. Serious-oriented females seemed to share the common trait of hating him.

"Elizabeth," said the beauty in a cool, controlled tone, "Master has been anticipating —" The beauty, momentarily, looked at Minato from across the room with her eyes flashing dangerously bright. "— our_ guest_. Please save your reunion for another time. There is much to be discussed."

**Slam!**

The mature-looking Elizabeth strolled out the room, slamming the door behind her. Minato gulped. He was confused before, now he was officially baffled. Who was the insanely beautifully woman? And by master, was she referring to Igor?

Minato looked at Elizabeth, projecting his silent questions.

"That was my older sister, Margaret. One who also _governs power_. Margaret and Master are waiting for us outside my room."

Minato tilted his head. He quickly cocked his head, re-analyzing the contents of the room. To the stuffed dolls, resting in piles on the bed, to the simple yet childish atmosphere the room featured — it screamed Elizabeth.

"Seeing as you're…currently exposed, I brought you clothing." She turned her body, and Minato, directly under her, shivered. Even he was noticing their indecent position. Elizabeth pointed a slender finger to the now shattered clothing on the floor.

"Those belong to the master. They seemed to be the only forms of clothing suitable for you."

Her face suddenly dipped, pressing her lips together in concentration. "Where is Theodore? His clothing would've been a marvelous fit."

Theodore was her youngest brother, and, he supposed, the beauty identified as Margaret's too. He was grateful Theodore wasn't around. He and Minato had a bit of a _friendly discussion_ over the incredibly naïve simpleton, Hamuko. The discussion almost severed his right arm, and split good ole Theo in half; luckily no one was hurt _too bad_.

"Well," Elizabeth boomed, snapping him from his _pleasant_ memories. "We mustn't keep them waiting, Master Minato. Please cloth yourself."

Minato stared at Elizabeth intently. A minute of two passed with an empty silence settled over the room. Finally, Elizabeth spoke.

"Master Minato, we must make haste. _As they say, daylight's a burning_!"

She giggled at her own expense, and Minato continued to gaze up at her smiling.

"Elizabeth," he said gently.

Elizabeth ceased her giggles, looking at him with her pale pink lips arranged in a muffled smile, suppressing more giggles. "Y-yes, Master Minato?"

He continued to looked at her, amused. "Can you get off me? I can't change if I'm stuck here."

"O-oh!"

**0000000000**

Exiting the doorway of Elizabeth's room, another wave of questions surfaced to his conscious. Number one question being: _How do Igor's clothes fit me so well!?_

And, somehow, they really did. Minato wore Igor's typical coral black ironed jacket over a white-collar shirt, coral black trousers, and coral black dress shoes. He decided against the white gloves, finding them somewhat sketchy.

Stepping outside of the room, instead of the large blue elevator room, he saw, what appeared to be, an empty blue courtroom. He saw a marble-top desk with two colors splitting the table in half; a bluish gray top, and a purple or dark shade of violet. Behind the desk were two cushioned love seats lined up with their representative sections of the table with matching colors. Further back, was a barred blue fence that separated the front and back of the room, and the rows of rows of seats behind the fence. To all four corners of the room were pearly white Greek-like pillars, but the intense blueness made that look blue? Looking up, Minato saw a glimpse of a massive hour-glass suspended by thick black chains. There were glowing blue sands frozen on the hour glasses top section.

Glancing behind him, he turned his torso slightly, gripped the handle of the door, and quietly closed it. It made a low **bang, **and annoyingly, the sound echoed throughout the entire room.

"Master Minato."

Surprised, he veered his head toward the voice. Elizabeth was standing next to the marble-top desk. Cradled in her arms was a thick brown covered book. The **Persona Compendium**.

She waved her hand, gesturing him over. Minato obliged. Walking over, he felt a presence behind him. A growing smirk appeared on his face. Turning on the balls of his feet, he saw Igor and Elizabeth's sister: Margaret. They were sitting on raised platform. From what he could see, there were three chairs behind the wide rectangle desk. Sitting in the middle was Igor, to his right was Margaret, to his left was an empty chair, Minato conjectured was for Elizabeth.

"Welcome…" Igor said in an eerie gentle tone, "to the Velvet Room. It seems we have another returning guest. How very delightful."

Minato frowned, as he leaned against the marble-top table. "Another returning guest…"

"Young Arisato," said Igor in his calm demeanor. He held out a single finger as he pointed to the seat behind him. "That seat was originally designed for you." Igor retracted his finger. "Please do sit."

Minato gulped. More questions, if possible surfaced to mind, and it was the beginning of a mental overload; but, still he obliged. Igor would provide answers in time. Pushing off the table, Minato moved behind it. He was going to ask which was his: the bluish gray or pinkish purple mix, but Elizabeth pointed it out.

"This seat will be yours, Master Minato," she said, patting the helm of the bluish gray chair.

She stepped back as he strolled over, taking his seat. Minato graced her with a smile, sitting down. He gazed up at Igor, and for a split second, Margaret. Was it his imagination or was she staring daggers in his direction. While her face reminded neutral, burning within her eyes was vivid flames.

"Now," Igor spoke, closing his eyes. "Young Arisato, is there something troubling you?"

Gazing up at him, sad boy blinked. _Is it that oblivious? _

Taking a shaky breath, Minato attempted to compose himself. He opened his mouth and tried to form coherent words, but they wouldn't leave his mouth. "I-I…"

Was there something troubling him? A little. Being asked the brusque question, all the repressed thoughts in his head began spilling out, making him feel antsy and anxious. There was so much troubling him at the moment. Too much. The most troubling aspect was his even being alive. Coming in second was Erebus. Had it really destroyed the seal? How did it gain the means?

But, the question knifing his heart was his new appearance. _Why am I in Ryoji's body?_

Comforting him, placing a hand on his shoulder was Elizabeth. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a sorrowful expression on her face. He decided to voice his question."W-why, do I look like this?"

"Master Minato…I…forgive me. When I found your soul, you were resting at base of the door." Her eyes shined, as she increased her grip on his shoulder. "You were just a bodiless soul. Even if I exposed you to the world, you would simply disappear without a body."

He nodded hesitantly, gesturing her to continue. In turn, Elizabeth momentarily released her grip on his shoulder to wipe the tears forming in her eyes.

"As I held your soul in my arms, I contemplated for a solution, and — and one arrived."

"One…arrived," he repeated incredulity, narrowing his eyes.

Elizabeth nodded, gazing down at him with a smile. "From the open doors, of the seal, the body of the one known as Ryoji materialized. It was lifeless and I couldn't imagine a more qualified vessel, so I proceed to place you inside."

_His body came from the opened door_, Minato thought wide-eyed in amazement. That same amazement altered to dread moments later.

_Then…Erebus did in fact…open the door. _Frowning, he eyed Elizabeth with a fabricated smile. But instead of believing his false demeanor, she moved her hand from his shoulder to the right side of his cheek, lightly pinching it. The coldness from her nimble, slender fingers sent a shiver throughout his _new_ body.

"Master Minato, there is no need for you to mask your feelings. It is an impossibility in your current state," she said gently. She pinched his cheek with more force, not enough to hurt, but enough to express she was serious.

"And, there is no need to you to your true feelings from me. I, Elizabeth, will accept your entire being, no matter, what becomes of you!"

There was a pregnant silence at followed where Elizabeth gazed down at Minato proudly, and in turn, Minato stared at her with a neutral expression. His lips twitched upwards, as he raised his right hand, took her hand in his, brought it to his lips, kissing it sweetly. In a flash, her entire façade altered. A hint of red flashed around her pale cheeks. Her eyes widened ever so slightly with her mouth slightly agape.

_Wow… was she always this adorable? _

His smile widened. He tugged Elizabeth's hand, and her body followed. She stood directly in front of him while he sat in his cushioned love seat. The semi-shocked, semi-dazed expression never leaving her face. With his free hand, Minato wrapped it around her waist. Her expression did change here. Replacing her dazed face was a coy smile and a mischievous glint in her yellow eyes, shifting her body on his lap.

Just as Minato was about to wrap his arms around her thin waist, a cough echoed sharply throughout the entire empty courtroom. They faced the source. Minato veered his head a little to the side, because of Elizabeth's position on his lap. Leaning forward in her judge seat, with an annoyed, semi-angry, semi-neutral face was Margaret. He noticed, in her hands, was a book similar to Elizabeth's, but thinner, more elegant, and littler shade of brown. Written on it were words he couldn't perceive, because of the distance.

"Elizabeth," she said sharply, narrowing her eyes. "You have just returned, and already you present yourself in such a childish manner. It is a sin for us of the Velvet Room to behave in such a fashion."

Elizabeth simply giggled, leaning back on Minato. "Sister, have you forgotten. I am still neglecting my duties. I visit here only to be with Master Minato. Until he signs anything, I am still on…a temporary leave."

_Ouch!_ Minato thought, stifling a grin. He always found it entertaining how Elizabeth treated Theodore being his older sister, but watching this lovely sister display was humorous.

Minato, still veering his head to the side, saw Margaret's face flush. Whether it is from embarrassment, or anger, he didn't know. She opened her mouth, golden-yellow eyes shining, and attempted to voice more protests; but, Igor, who had been the silent observer, held out a hand. Margaret, noticing this, puffed out a breath of air, and leaned back in her judge seat, pouting.

_Maybe she's not so deadpan and dignified after all_, Minato thought humorously.

"Now," Igor said, attracting their attention. "Young Arisato, we have much to discuss."

Elizabeth stood from his lap, which saddened him; but, she reminded at his side. Minato raised his head. His or Ryoji's bright blue eyes, meet the blood-shot eyes belonging to Igor.

"Yes," said Minato, nodding, "I-I have a lot questions."

Igor placed both his bony elbows on the table, and rested his head in his hands. "Yes, you must be very confused." He paused to let out an eerie chuckle. "Truth be told, I am also very surprised. The cards spoke of a powerful guest's return, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it would be you. You truly are a wildcard, Arisato."

Minato smilled. The old man was actually happy to see him; and, he was content to see his creepy grin too. A moment of tranquilly passed until the air became serious again.

"Igor," he said, "What's going on? What's going to happen?"

His cartoonish smile grew, and Minato worried he would split his face. "Young Arisato, as you know, we cannot aid those who have not signed the contract. Only then will be allowed to offer our assistance."

"Contract?"

Igor raised his head from his hands, and with his left hand, swiped the air. On the bluish gray section of the marble-top table, in front of Minato, appeared a bright red folder. The folder, by itself, flipped open, revealing a veil-like cover and then a single document.

_How does he do that? _Minato wondered momentarily before shrugging it off. _I've seen much wilder things before, I suppose. _

Minato leaned forward in his seat, He eyed the document, ready to read its contents, but sudden yelp attracted his attention. He jerked his head up to see the distressed face of Igor?

_Igor becomes flustered?_ Minato never thought he would see the day.

Igor, catching his gaze, produced a single cloth from — from his pocket maybe? And, he began wiping his forehead as if a pool of sweat was forming. "Young Arisato, is it necessary to read the document's contents?"

Minato cocked an eyebrow. "Of course, I mean who doesn't read what they're signing." He let out a small laugh, and to his surprised Igor joined him. Margaret looked strangely flustered.

"Yes," said Igor through his small chuckles, "who would?"

Was it his imagination or did Igor direct that at Margaret. He cocked his head in Elizabeth's direction, asking the silent question: _Do you know what they're talking about?_

She frowned, shaking her head adorably. It surprised him that even Elizabeth, Igor's assistant didn't know; but, he was reminded of her proudly proclaiming the neglecting of her duties.

_Was Margaret her replacement?_

Shrugging, Minato focused at the matter at hand: his new contract.

**I, _, hereby, state my position in the new affairs of this world. Whatever my final decision and verdict, I, will take full responsibilities for my actions. **

This statement of the document sounded like his precious contract, but with added detail. Stating his position in the world affairs? Final decision and verdict? He didn't comprehend those new lines.

**To fulfill my obligations, I will accept my mate. I agree to relinquish my other selves to them if needed to proceed and ensure their safety. I agree to allow my guardian privileges over myself, if I deliberately choose to refuse responsibility or voluntary put myself at risk. **

These were new lines that he wasn't familiar with.

_Accepting my mate and relinquishing my other self's to them if needed?_

Other selves, he figured, referred to his multiple personae; but, the part about accepting his mate was yet to be understood. What was that about guardian and privileges over myself?

**This fate I chose with my own free will.**

Was the final line of the contract, and Minato vaguely remembered it. It was the sole line of his previous contract just re-phrased, and written more modernly.

Finished reading the contract, he leaned back in his loveseat. Casting his head down, Minato licked his dry lips. It was then he remembered, maybe minutes ago, the taste of his or Ryoji's blood in his mouth, and the wound he self-afflicted on his index finger. He brought his supposedly hurt finger to center of his vision, and tensed. A chill run down his spine. His bruise was gone. To the four curved lines that filled with blood, to the pinkish glow surrounding the bruise. All that was left was a small oval bump, like a mosquito bite.

"Master Minato," Elizabeth tested, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Minato flinched from the physical contact. He glanced over to Elizabeth. The corners of her lips were arched down, eyes displaying her hidden worry. "Is something the matter?"

Her grip unexpectedly tightened before he could answer. He was going to attempt to smoothly lie; but, her words came to mind. _Master Minato, there is no need for you to mask your feelings. It is an impossibility in your current state..._

Reflecting, Minato conjured Elizabeth, and maybe everyone in this room could read his thoughts. Nothing was private in the Velvet room apparently. His mind, his hidden thoughts, his true nature was visible for all to see.

Minato gulped. _When did you guys' become mind-reader?_ Something about the atmosphere of the room told him he wasn't going to be receiving any answers, unless…

To prove his theory, Minato looked at Igor. "Erebus destroyed the seal my friends and I've created. I remember you saying the power we achieved was infinite, that nothing was out of reach. Then how did that monster break the seal? How am I alive?"

They maintained eye-contact for a few moments, before Igor let out a comical chuckle. "All good questions, young Arisato, all good questions. But, we, the residents of Velvet Room, can only assist those who have signed the contract. Until then, we are only observers," Igor momentarily paused, and looked at Elizabeth. "But, I suppose one's desires can lead one to follow different routes."

Elizabeth smiled fondly. It was obvious that Igor cared dearly for her, even if she neglected her duties. In a strange way, he viewed Igor as the father of the bunch. Picturing that, he always wondered who would be the mother in the equation, and that would be when Minato would mentally drop the subject.

"Ok," He breathed, satisfied his theory was correct. "Then, can you answer my next question."

"Young Arisato, please take no offense. There are many answers I am restricted to answering at the moment. And while I understand your heart wavers with so many unanswered mysteries, please understand, our limitations."

Minato nodded, leaning back in his seat. Elizabeth intensified her grip on his shoulder.

_Does Elizabeth know what I'm about to ask?_ He wondered. He knew what he was about to ask would pain her to hear, but he absolutely needed to know. "Igor, Erebus has broken the seal," he pointed out bluntly. He let his statement hang it the air.

Minato licked his lips. This was the tricky part. He felt Elizabeth tightening her grip on his shoulder to the extent her nailed were digging in his skin. He understood. She was scared. If his other theory about the residents of the Velvet room being able to read minds was palpable, then she knew what his next statement would be. And, Minato knew, without a doubt, it was last thing she wanted to hear.

Focusing on Igor, Minato decided it was now or never. "The seal's been broken. _**Nyx**_ will rise again, and…will — will **_my death_** be necessary for another _**great seal**_?"

As if the room wasn't silent and lifeless enough, he felt the tension in the air spike. Even Igor with his trademark comical grin and eerie composure crackled under the pressure. From the corner of his eyes, Minato saw Margaret tense, gripping her book. But the worst off, was Elizabeth. While Minato kept his eyes trained on Igor, and she was out of his sight, he could feel her distressed presence. Her grip on his shoulder reminded him of a bear clawing the flesh of its prey.

"NO," Elizabeth cried, leaving his side and stepping forward.

As she walked, he caught a glimpse of the pure dread on her face. She stood at the center of the front section of the room. Minato watched as she opened the Persona Compendium, flipping through the pages. Finally, she stopped on one in particular, and a triumphant smile materialized on her pale features. She turned her body and faced Minato, flashing him a quick reassuring smile, before facing the front again.

From the open Persona Compendium, she produced a single card, and held it out to Igor and Margaret. Margaret immediately stood from her judge seat, and gasped. Igor stared at the card in her hand with the up-most interest.

"The w-wild card…" Margaret managed, her eyes owlishly wide.

Minato saw Igor removed his head from his hands, and straighten his back. He proceeded to raise both hands and clap?

"This is marvelous," he congratulated, clapping.

Minato rapidly darted his eyes from Elizabeth, to Igor and then the shell-shocked Margaret. _Did she say wild card?  
_

It was Elizabeth who answered his mental question. She shifted her body to the side, lips pressed together in a closed smile. "Yes, Master Minato," she confirmed. "I, Elizabeth, in my journey to free your soul have gained enlightenment."

She took two proud steps forward in his direction. In her left hand, she held the Persona Compendium, in her right, a single card. The illustration was of a laughing jester close to the edge of a cliff accompanied with a dog at his heels; without a doubt, the **_Fool arcana_**.

"With this," she began, "I will divert any dangers aimed to harm you Master Minato. If this power wasn't meant to release you from your seal, then I received it to protect you!"

Staring at the card in her hand, Minato wasn't surprised. Elizabeth was always somewhat childish, a free spirit, maybe a little mad? And was what the Fool represented, mildly. But, seeing the card flashed in his eyes, another unanswered question surfaced to mind. During his fight — or beat down — against Erebus, why hadn't any of his personae answered to his call? He remembered puzzling if his evoker was malfunctioning; but, that was pure bull.

The evoker was designed to give the sensation of death, to give the user the feel of psychologically induced stress, so their personae naturally materialized. Other than sticking the play gun to your head, and pretend pulling the trigger, there wasn't room for malfunctions. The only palpable explanation was — he didn't want to admit it — something was wrong with _him_. Truthfully, he didn't find that too hard to believe. Some might believe he was a walking corpse, which wasn't too far off. He was supposed to be dead, but his soul was currently infused in the body of the previous _**avatar of Nyx**_. That posed an infinite amount of**_ issues_** and questions.

Ripping his gaze from the card, he looked up at Igor. His smile grew smug like Minato had finally begun asking the _right_ questions. "You see," he began, "after achieving such a tremendous force your last visit...your abilities may have faltered in the end."

With his massive pointy nose, Igor inhaled powerfully like an elephant, and calmly exhaled. Quickly, Minato gazed at the two sisters to see their expressions at sight of his breathing habits. They stared at him with passive interest; so, only he found Igor's breathing a strange sight. _Figures_, Minato thought with an emotionless face.

"The truth," he continued, narrowing his giant eyes, "is that, even I do not know the aftermath of using such a powerful arcana. You were my first and only guest to possess, and use its power, so its effects were still unknown…until now."

"So, my ability to wield personae is…" Minato sighed exasperated. His unfinished question easy to understand: _gone?_

Igor simply chuckled, and waved hand dismissively. "Young Arisato, that is far from the case." Minato perked up, hope filling his chest.

"Your abilities," Igor continued, sensing the hope within him, "are, most likely dormant within you. Perhaps, a re-awakening is in order."

"Re-awakening?"

"Why, of course. To awaken a beast from its slumber, a time of awakening is necessary. If the **beast** was awoken once, it is not uncommon for it to rest until needed."

Minato stared blankly at Igor as he explained. He, quickly, gazed at Elizabeth to judge her expression. She looked at him with anxiety stooled away behind her yellow eyes.

"Now, for you to proceed with your destiny, and quell the questions burning within your soul, our assistance is necessary." He watched intently as Igor leaned forward, his expression darkening. "A great ordeal will be bestowed. For this new struggle, the Velvet room will have a larger number of guests."

Igor extended his bony right arm, and stretched a lone finger, pointing to the second marble-top table and set of chairs that followed. Minato followed his gaze, mind racing with possibilities. He summarized his words: a new ordeal, like his last, was in the process of commencing. In hopes of suppressing, and eventually ending the new crisis, new guests, including himself, have been chosen. Minato shifted in his seat, turning to the second marble-top table. Like the one directly in front of him, the table was split into two colors. To the right was a silver-gray, and to the left an aqua green. Behind said table, were two cushioned love seats, with colors matching their section of the marble-top table?

Igor's finger seemed to veer more toward the silver-gray cushioned seat, as a cartoonish grin formed on his face. "The seat belonging to that guest was once a resident of this room such as yourself," he said. "And," he continued, "just like yourself, he has faced a god-like being in the attempt to prevent a disastrous ordeal."

Minato wondered when this all commenced. Had he been sealed so long another supernatural event occurred? _Where my friends involved?_

Sensing his distress, Igor continued. "This boy, just like yourself, drove back a godly being…but-"

Minato tore his eyes from the silver-gray cushioned seat, and looked at Igor.

"But, his end result **did not require a sacrifice**. His final triumph earned him a** reasonably powerful arcana** and the wish he desired."

_And this guy is going to be a guest too, huh?_

Sighing, Minato reeled his body forward, facing the front. He closed both eyes, as his head was cast down. In this state, he calmly inhaled, and exhaled until his mind was fresh, and thoughtless. Raising his head and opening his eyes, he caught sight of Elizabeth with a worried expression.

_I really have to stop making her worry_, he decided.

He flashed a reassuring smile in her direction; but, while she appeared to be more at ease, he knew it did little to dissolve her worries.

Facing Igor, once more, he said, "What do I have to do?"

Minato had their undivided attention. Elizabeth's gaze never left him, Margaret stared at him with emotionless eyes but a miniature proud smile; and, Igor wore a sentimental grin.

It was Elizabeth who spoke next. "Master Minato," she said, taking a few steps in his direction. She stood directly in front of marble-top table. Returning her wildcard into one of the many pages of the Persona Compendium, she produced a pen as if from thin air. Minato noticed, while Elizabeth held out her wildcard, her sister, Margaret, stared at it with distant, emotionless eyes.

"Here you are," she said, holding out the pen.

Minato outstretched his right arm to take the pen. He grasped it, and noticed, fraction as he tried to slip it from her fingers. He looked up at Elizabeth. She stood directly in his center of vision, blocking Igor and Margaret from his view. Her eyes seemed dulled, looking at him.

With his free left hand, he leaned forward and poked her slender stomach. Her facial expression immediately shifted. Her yellow eyes shun bright as she pressed her lips together, trying to muffle whatever sounds were begging to be released. Minato looked at her comical face, and grinned widely. His face no doubt a duplicate of Ryoji when he grinned.

With his eyes, he sent the silent message: _Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise._

Whatever noise Elizabeth was restricting, quieted down. She seemed to understand his silent promise, and took two steps backwards. He flashed her one last smile before gazing at contract before him.

Whatever_ is going to happen, I swear I'll prevent it from harming my friends. They're probably off living normal lives now. I don't want them to be put in danger just for my selfishness. They deserve peace.  
_

Images of his closest friends flashed to mind_._

_Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Hamuko, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, and Aigis.  
_

All his social links that supported him, and taught him life lessons in order become more than just a fool. More than just a mere vessel of death.

_Kenji, Hidetoshi, Bunkichi and Mitsuko, Kazushi, Chihiro, Keisuke, Yuko, Bebe, Tanaka, Mutatsu, Mamoru, Nozomi, Akinari, Ms. Toriumi_.

Those faces appeared to mind. They, along with the residents of the Velvet room, were his sole purpose for living this accursed second life. Another image surfaced to mind. It was of him when he was four years old. _In his hands, he cradled a beautiful baby. The baby had strings of blue hair sprouting top of its head. The younger version of Minato gazed down at the baby's grayish blue eyes as it flashed a toothless smile._

The image disappeared just as quickly as it came; but, strengthened his resolve.

_And, I'm doing this for a future that child and everyone else deserves_, he mentally proclaimed.

With those thoughts fueling him, he forged his name once again in the same room that sealed his fate before. He only hoped, this time around, he could properly protect those he set out to protect.

_**Minato Arisato**_


	8. Chapter 8: Take your One Day Rest

Chapter 8

**Take your One Day Rest**

"Just relax. Everyone around you is working too hard."

Bauvard

_Minato Arisato_

* * *

_**Tatsmui Port Island **_

_**April 6, 2009**_

_**Unknown**_

* * *

_The boy walked up the myriad steps upwards leading to the exit. At his side, hanging onto his free arm, was the unknown auburn haired girl. She whimpered as they exited the barren terminal. _

_Outside, Port Island looked just as unattractive as the eerie, music less terminal they had just exited. The sky was a sick shade of dark green. The moon was a watered down cheddar cheese color. Its distributing yellowish glow illuminated the nearby buildings that appeared like broken down bomb shelters; because, of their sketchy outlines. The boy noted the moon, hovering over the endless mass of darkened clouds, was __**almost full**__. _

_He momentarily eyed his surroundings. The streets and sidewalks were empty. The traffic lights with their usual blinking red, yellow, and green lights, hung powerless on nearby light poles. Replacing the citizens of Port Island were massive black granite coffins that varied from size. As boy continued to walk, ignoring the auburn haired girl, those black granite coffins stood tall to each side of his path. _

_The only sound audible during this bizarre alternation were their sharp, distant footsteps. Minato rolled his eyes side to side, eyeing the many coffins, before down casting his head, and analyzing the contents of the, now, unfolded tan piece of paper. The paper had step by step directions of his new dorm he been placed in. In the middle of the paper held the Gekkoukan symbol. A red circle overlapping an orange circle over one last circle divided into four different sections._

_Minato eyed the paper again for the hundredth time. As he stared down at it, it was a form of distraction from the ominous feeling in the air he was desperately trying to ignore. Below the twosome was a clear puddle of what appeared like blood. It perfectly reflected what stood directly in front of them. Minato stepped on the shallow puddle, raising his head to meet the building's façade. The girl did the same, but with an outraged yelp, noticing the blood under her shoes._

_Beyond the door, Minato saw light. Radiating from its glass windows was a safe haven from the bizarre alternation. He walked toward the buildings wooden and glass doors. He grasped the handle, and light shun from its opened path. Glancing over his shoulder, he gestured for auburn-haired to enter._

_She nodded hesitantly, entering. Minato followed suit. _

_Inside, there certainly was light. They stood side to side analyzing the interior. Beneath them was a red mat ____outlined_ golden. The floor was carpeted in green with yellowish-green and white rectangles. To the right of the twosome were a couple of neatly placed sofas surrounding a glass table? To the left was a wide wooden desk with a pot of flowers sitting on its far-left. Behind the desk was an open office room. 

_While the auburn-haired girl snapped her head in every direction possible, Minato calmly closed his eyes, and reached for his silver circle head phones. _

"_Your late…"_

_Minato stayed in place, eyes trained forward. The auburn-haired girl, however, openly expressed her surprise. She, again, yelped, jumped back, and brought both hands to her bosom._

_She must be a screamer-type, Minato thought absent-mindlessly. _

_The voice simply chuckled in a childish tone. "No need to be afraid my dearest. I've been waiting for the __**both**__ of you, for a very long time."_

_Very long time? Minato pondered._

_He, slightly, raised his head and veered his torso toward the voice. He saw the small framed figure of a boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and skin of pale complexion. He had a beauty mark under his left eye, and, strangely, wore black-and-white striped pajamas like a prisoner outfit._

_The boy had his head resting on the tips of both his fist, and elbows, astonishingly, rested on the wooden desk despite his tiny frame. __He raised his left hand to snap his fingers. In a moment's notice, he stood directly in front of Minato and the auburn haired girl. Minato maintained his calm demeanor, gazing down at the unknown boy. The auburn-haired girl looked beyond baffled._

"_Now," he began, eyeing the twosome. "If you want to proceed," he gestured at the wooden desk where a red folder appeared from nowhere. "Please, sign your name there."_

_The folder opened revealing a thin veil-like cover, and then, a single document. _"_It's a contract," he explained. "Don't worry. All it says is you __**both**__ will accept full responsibilities for your actions…you know, the usual stuff." _

_Contract…?_

"_So all we have to do is sign that paper," said the auburn-haired girl, walking toward the desk. She stood directly in front of the wooden desk, her head tilted in the young boy's direction. In turn, the boy simply chuckled. _"_Why, yes my dearest," he nodded with an affectionate smile._

_Minato rolled his eyes in the girl's direction. He watched her sighed, then shrugged, finding the explanation palpable. She reached her right hand forward, and grasped the ink pen that stood to right side of the contract. She held it in her pale fingers, eyeing the bottom section of the contract. She blinked. "There are two lines where I can sign." _

_The boy brought his left hand to his muffled smile. "Yes, my dearest, you sign at the bottom. The top is reserved for…" his turned his head, and made eye contact with Minato, "him." _

_Minato noted when the unknown boy gazed at him, his eyes shined with a certain fondness._

"_So, I'm bottom, he's top," the auburn-haired girl muttered. She took two steps back, faced Minato, and gestured toward the contract with both hands. _"_All yours, Mr. Top, but please be gentle to those at the bottom."_

_Minato looked at her with his usual passive expression; his bluish gray eyes staring into her_ _striking red eyes. They maintained eye-contact for a few moments as the girl's mouth opened slightly, and hint of red flashed across her cheeks. She threw her hands down, and blinked at him a few times. Minato noted how long her eyes lashes were._

"_H-hey, s-stop looking at me like that!" she demanded sternly. "J-just sign the contract already, I wanna head to bed."_

_He blinked, and then nodded slowly. He took a few steps toward the contract._

_At the very bottom of the page, were to two lines. The bottom one already signed and the top empty. He grasped the ink pen, the girl laid out on the wooden table. Momentarily eyeing the contract, he skimmed down to where he was supposed to sign._

**_Minato Arisato_**

**_Hamuko Katakana_**

"_So your name's Minato, huh?" Hamuko asked, peering at the contract from over his right shoulder. _

_Minato didn't respond. He took a few steps back, veering in the young boy's direction. In the boy's hand, he cradled the contract they had just signed moments ago. Minato noticed, behind the boy, the lights that were illuminating the back of the room, were turned off. The boy closed the red folder in his hands. "No one can escape time," he said, taking a few steps back._

"_It deliveries us all to the same __**end." **__The boy raised the contract with his right hand, so it covered the right side of his face, vaguely reminding Minato of himself._

"_You can't __**plug your ears**__ and __**cover your eyes." **__With a flick of his wrist, the contract faded from existence. As the boy closed his eyes, and the darkness of the room spread, inching closer to him, he was engulfed from sight. His glowing blue eyes being the only visible trait. The boy, despite the darkness engulfing him, held out his arm._

"_**And so it begins,**__" were his last words._

* * *

**Velvet Room**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

**The Velvet Room's **contract had been signed. Even if he wanted to avoid it, there was no avoiding. Minato Arisato's fate was once again tied to the uncertainties of the world. tTed to a new disastrous ordeal to safeguard the future of humanity. **  
**

Just thinking about all the unknown variables, gave Minato a headache. In his right hand, he skillfully twirled the red ball point pen. He extended his right hand, while twirling the pen, in Elizabeth's direction. _Here you are my milady_, he mentally voiced.

A coy smile formed on her pale flawless face. She cradled the Persona Compendium in her left hand. As she walked forward, again standing directly in front of the newly black-haired fool, she outstretched her right hand, and grasped the pen. Twirling it in her right hand, she opened the Persona Compendium with her left, and flipped the pen inside. It disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

_Elizabeth would make one fine magician assistant_, Minato envisioned with a straight face.

Using both hands, she closed the Persona Compendium, and returned it to its natural habitat: cradled under her left arm.

"Now, Master Minato," she began as she leaned forward, closing the red folder containing his contract. "Upon your return, I also mark my return to the Velvet Room. My journey to free your soul has come to a conclusion."

Minato nodded thoughtfully with his usual neutral expression. As Elizabeth grasped the contract and tucked it inside the Persona Compendium, Minato observed as her trademark joyous expression adapted into a façade of determination. "But, that does not mean I will simply stand by as dangers come your way. My new journey is to be, once again, be a helper on your quest. I will do anything to ensure your safety!"

He blinked. A positive smirk then materialized on his face. Her proud proclamation hovered within the current residents minds. Minato heard a sigh echo throughout the courtroom. To enhance his field of vision, Elizabeth took to steps to the left. Glancing down at her with slightly narrowed eyes was her sister: Margaret.

"Elizabeth," she said, "I understand you are _very _fond of the young man, but keep in mind, you have agreed to once again uphold your duties. While you may assist him with the gathering and forming of personae or friendly advice, whatever ordeals he faces, he must face alone."

Suddenly, a triumphant smile formed on her flawless features. She veered her head toward the second marble-top table, a good distance from Minato's table. Her eyes focused intently on the silver-gray seat. "Maybe," she said mysteriously, "fate will permit him an ally just as worthy."

Minato followed her gaze. Again the residents of the Velvet Room cryptically mentioned the guest of that seat. He began reflecting her words. _Permit him an ally just as worthy... _

Was she hinting the person that belonged on that seat was just as powerful as Elizabeth? Minato wanted to laugh at the thought. He had a private one-on-one match against Elizabeth. Despite her childish looks and demeanor, she was one of the most frightening adversity, he had ever faced. She rivaled _**Nyx**_ in his opinion. Only her brother, Theodore, came close to rivaling Elizabeth's strength, but even he fell short.

But, the confidence in Margaret's voice, the triumphant smile she wore, convinced Minato, his fellow Velvet Room veteran was a force to be reckoned with. He glanced back at the front of the courtroom, head up, gazing at Igor. "So…what now?"

Igor blinked. His facial expression reminding Minato of a dazed bird. He sat leaning forward in his judge seat, hand folded on the bench's table. Slowly, a smile formed on his bizarre-looking face. "Now, Young Arisato, you must make haste. We are short on time, so for you to be an active force in _this_ ordeal, I will have Margaret escort you to your destination."

_Margaret?_ Minato pondered perplexed.

He tilted his raised head, catching a glimpse of her. She sat straight in her assistant judge seat. In her hands was a thinner version of Elizabeth's Persona Compendium.

Margaret met his gaze. She maintained her taciturn composure; but, her eyes shined mischievously. Minato imagined she wanted to interrogate him over why her sister was found the way she was found; sitting knee-spread on top of him. He imagined this interrogation would be incredibility painful even if he recounted the truth. Minato attempted a small smile, that appeared strained, and he tried to not bristle in his seat.

"Master," spoke Elizabeth, practically saving his second life, "I _am _the owner of his Compendium, and furthermore his guide. Wouldn't it be more…practical if I escorted him?"

Elizabeth gazed up at Igor with her best fabricated puppy-dog look. Her right hand was balled up under her chin, as she pouted. It was super effective from Minato's point of view. Igor's eyes widened like a father whose youngest daughter was begging for a cookie. In a matter of seconds, he relented. "I-I suppose it would be."

Elizabeth jumped up in the air gleefully, pumping her arm. Minato chuckled at the display. _Since when did she become so tactful?_

A sharp cough echoed through-out the court room. Everyone snapped their heads in Margaret's direction; expect for Igor, who simply rolled his eyes to the side.

"Elizabeth," she said, "I will also relent on this task, but only if you begin to take your duties seriously. Since you disappeared, it has been up to Theodore and I to manage the countless other selves, humanity bore. Now, that you have returned, it will be up to you, to return the favor."

Margaret had a small smile as she stared down at Elizabeth, who looked exasperated. "S-sister, you do not mean **assorting to all those** **Personae** by myself?" asked Elizabeth incredulity.

"Why, yes, Elizabeth," countered Margaret, leaning forward, and resting her head on her fisted hand. "As punishment for disappearing, you will uphold mine and Theodore's duties, until we see fit."

Minato focused on Elizabeth. Her shoulders dipped, and the Persona Compendium was barely contained under her left arm.

_Persona duty must be hectic_, he pondered.

"But," said Margaret, retracting her attention, "If you explain all your whereabouts of where you have been to the master and me, then I will lessen your punishment."

Minato noted the eagerness sweeping from her words; maybe, she was secretly interested in Elizabeth's travels. Elizabeth hopped like a bunny. "One moment," she instructed hastily.

She turned on the tips of her boots in Minato's direction. She took a few steps until she stood directly in front of the bluish gray/ purplish violet marble-top table. Panicked determination riddled her pale flawless face. Elizabeth laid down the Compendium. She shot Minato a small smile before turning to the front, and taking a few steps forward.

"Well..."

* * *

Out of all the things, Minato imagined would fly out of her unfiltered mouth: strip clubs, alchemy, and street racing were not on the list.

Elizabeth went to explain, during her efforts to defeat Erebus, and ultimately save his soul; she attempted to increase her understanding of his world. Her most memorable tales featured: strip clubs, alchemy, and street racing. Minato also thought he heard her mention something about a _**fighting show, TV-show, another world? **_

He didn't comprehend. Instead, his mind was wrapped around her most noteworthy stories. On a magical trip to Las Vegas in America, she attempted to enter a, quote, _civilized gathering of_ _suited men. _The gathering turned out to be a bachelor party, in which Elizabeth, quote, _gave out friendly donations to all the skillful young ladies. _She exited the facility after being crowned, _favorite_ _spender_, by the young ladies.

Another tale involved her traveling to Egypt, where she met a, quote, _very worldly older male that fondly reminded me of master. _The old man explained to her the wonders of alchemy for a bottle of liquor. She mentioned something about still being inexperienced enough to change stones into gold nuggets.

Lastly, during a visit to the populated madness of New York, she met a group of, quote, _spirited youths who lived life through eventful contest of speed. _

At first, she simply watched the display with interest. After befriending a female racer, she allowed Elizabeth to test-drive her vehicle. Elizabeth hit the gas on reverse, and quote, _the car compressed_. To make up for the accident, Elizabeth bought the female a brand new vehicle. She explained how they were then friends for life.

* * *

There wasn't much that could shatter his armored deadpan expression. Elizabeth's stories were only a slight exception. He reacted to her road trip around the world by charismatically cocking a single eyebrow. Margaret stared down at Elizabeth with her mouth slightly open, and, occasionally, her right eye twitched. Igor had his usual smirk, but Minato figured it was because he was totally lost on the situation.

With nothing to add, Margaret bid her sister farewell and good luck to the best of her abilities. Igor maintained his eerie smirk that Minato was beginning to believe was his defense mechanism against his shell-shock. Satisfied, Elizabeth veered toward Minato, and collected her Persona Compendium. He watched in fascination as she opened the book with her right hand and its pages flipped rapidly; until, stopping on one in particular.

"Here we are," she exclaimed. From behind her, a glowing blue light materialized. Because, she stood directly in his field of vision, Minato couldn't perceive what it was exactly. Elizabeth closed the Persona Compendium, and laid it flat on the bluish gray section of the marble-top table.

"Master Minato, I shall see you on the other side," exclaimed Elizabeth, waving her right hand. She twirled on the tips of boots, facing forward, and walked straight into the glowing blue light. An intense flare of light flashed for a moment, until dispersing.

Margaret recovered for her shock. She sighed. The Velvet Room's courtroom appearance echoed the seductive sound. She looked down at Minato, attempting a weak smile.m"As you know, she will be your guide to the beginning of your journey, but…" she bit down on her lower lip, and Minato kicked himself to stop from gawking.

"Please, watch her," she continued. "I fear the human realm may have influenced her too much."

Minato nodded in understanding. Even without Margaret asking, he would always watch out for a friend; although, he, honesty, doubted Elizabeth needed any watching over. Minato observed as a smile formed on her timeless face, but this smile was different from the rest. It was the first time he seen her smile so warmly.

"You," she began slowly, "are not so very different from _**him**_. I, now, see why my sister is so captivated about you."

She veered her head toward the second marble-top table, and more noticeably the silver-gray chair.

"I…cannot wait to see the interactions between you two," she paused, facing Minato. "Until then, I wish you luck…"

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

A gentle ray of light beamed down on his pale face as he pressed his head against his tender pillow. His breathing was calm and steady. For the second time today, he felt himself in a complete state of pure rapture.

Minato Arisato had no plans to open his eyes for a long while; but, an unexpected cold touch running down the nape of neck expelled his plans. He gasped in surprise as his eyes fluttered open, and then immediately closed them, letting out a groan.

His eyes weren't yet accustomed to such bright environments. His surrounding, so far to count, had been the eternal black domain where Erebus basically swatted him away, and the Velvet Room.

Hesitantly, he peeked open an eye. The light radiating from the area becoming easier to withstand. He opened his other eye, and blinked a few times until both eyes had adjusted. Directly ahead, he saw a walking pavement. As he angled his head upwards, he saw the stone pavement led straight into a towering gate that had a strange double clover design at its center. _One surprise after another_, he frowned.

Another cold sensation ran down his neck, and he squirmed. He turned to the side, lying on his back, and his eyes meet the piercing yellow eyes belonging to Elizabeth. _Good morning beautiful_.

No reply. Elizabeth simply gazed down at him with an adorable smile. Minato chuckled softly. _Usually that'd get a respond_, he thought humorously. _But this is Elizabeth..._

"Aw," cooed Elizabeth, "having your other lay on your lap. I have seen many partake in this activity. It has been one of my fondest desires to participate in it with you."

Minato looked up at Elizabeth with a comical grin. His eyelids dipped lazily, as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. She had the infused ability to ease his heart. Add to the fact that without her, his second life would have ended before it commenced. He felt absolutely blessed that he had someone like her by his side. Someone who cared for him unconditionally.

He knew he could always be his true self around her, because as she stated, she would accept him. His good, his bad, his entire being. The only other people who remotely accepted Minato, the way Elizabeth did, were the special bonds he forged before his initial death.

During his only year in Port Island, he met such a variety of people. The complete change in environment, along with _**Social links**_, forced Minato to adapt, forced him to change his pessimistic views on life; and, for the first time in a long time, to be truly happy. Minato exhaled a content breath of air. Raising his torso, despite Elizabeth's silent whimper, he sat straight in what he noted was a wooden bench.

"Where are we?"

Elizabeth had her eyes narrowed at him, and her lips were arranged in a pout. "If I must say, I suspect a school…"

Minato squinted. He veered his head to the left, facing the gates of the school. _If this is a school, it's beyond massive. Maybe…no,_ _**probably**_ _bigger than_ _**Gekkoukan high, **_he figured.

Squinting at the school's gate, he perceived a petite figure walking in Elizabeth and his general direction. Even from afar, Minato could tell the person was antsy. As the petite figure strolled closer, he saw the person shake their head wildly, as if ending a mental dispute.

The figure stood a good meter away. She was close enough Minato could analyze her features. The person was petite sized woman. Her height rivaled Elizabeth's. She had long blond hair that passed her shoulders. She had a beautiful, flawless face that also rivaled Elizabeth or Margaret's perfect features. Her eyes were an icy blue color that reminded him of ice cubes.

"H-hello," stammered the woman hesitantly, standing a good distance from them.

Up close, Minato noted the woman's _forward_ clothing that did not match the personality she was portraying. She wore a simple white blouse, a black skirt, black leggings, and black high-top heels. Unless she was attempting the sexy look, he vaguely wondered why such a shy and reserved individual would wear such — alluring clothing; and, it didn't help that the woman was insanely beautiful.

Elizabeth tilted to her head. "Why, hello."

The woman seemed to bite. She focused all her attention on Elizabeth. Minato noticed she never spared him a glance; no, he noticed that might have been her intention. He downcast his head, and sighed quietly.

_Just been reborn, and already someone's found a reason to distance themselves_, he mused.

He leaned back in the bench as Elizabeth and the beautiful blond woman conversed. He angled his head upwards to stare at blue sky, and the countless white fluffy clouds that hovered freely. He remembered the space-like domain with its eternally black sky, and countless glowing stars. Then, realization surfaced from his unconscious mind. Igor nor his new sexified assistant had eased his lingering questions that, now, were appearing to mind. In fact, only Elizabeth deliberately answered _a few_ pestering unknown variables. The rest weren't even hinted.

Instead, Igor spoke to Minato about a _new_ ordeal; something that would require more guests. Minato closed his eyes. Excluding his _**bluish-gray**_ love-seat, there were: the _**purplish-violet**_, that stood next to his, the _**silver-gray**_, and the _**aqua-green**_.

_Four different chairs for four different guests_, he thought.

He opened his eyes. He scooted to the right side of wooden bench, raised his right arm, and rested it on the bench's metal armrest. He proceeded to lay his head in his open palm.

_Just — just what is going on_, he wondered. In the Velvet Room, he had _some_ insight of his surroundings; but, presently, he had no idea what his current location was. Elizabeth's magic circle was one the most surreal experiences, Minato ever experienced. One moment, he was in the Velvet Room, the next, he felt his entire being reverberated infinitely, until — he found himself lying peacefully on Elizabeth's lap.

It was like the entire world wanted to rush a dead man back to his feet; even though, his current bearings were unknown to him, and the time and date were still in question. _A wonderful start to the end of world_, Minato thought dully, leaning back.

A giggle within his listening distance retracted his attention. He rolled his head in Elizabeth and the woman's direction. While he couldn't fully overhear their conversation, he assumed they were enjoying themselves. The blond-haired woman spoke rapidly with her pink lips in a sincere smile, and Elizabeth sat straight in her seat with her amused smile as she listened intently.

Minato watched the exchange with his usual neutral expression. Elizabeth had obviously matured; her calm, controlled demeanor resembling her older sister's. While he was merry to witness her maturation; somehow, he also felt heavy-hearted. During his acting as the _**Great Seal**_, he missed out on her maturing. He missed out on the memories they could have created together.

He downcast his head, and exhaled weakly. Startlingly, he realized, during his acting as the Great Seal, he missed out on all his friends maturing. Pondering this realization, a sickening sensation settled in his abdomen. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth, staring down at the concrete.

_Its…kind of bittersweet_, he ruminated. _The world simply continued to spin, even after my sacrifice. _His eyes widened as he snapped his head upwards, and planted a hand over his right eye. _That's a good thing_, he thought grimly. _That's a good thing…_

His inner mental turmoil attracted Elizabeth's and the blond-haired woman's attention.

"I-is he alright," mumbled the blond-haired woman, eyeing Minato from the corners of her eyes.

"Master Minato," called Elizabeth curiously.

"M-m-master?"

He inhaled a torrent of air, and exhaled powerfully to dispel his negative thoughts. He turned in Elizabeth's direction with his best fabricated smile, until he realized she could foresee the truth by reading his thoughts. He restrained the curse under his breath as awaited her to scold him for not expressing himself honestly; but, nothing happened. She simply stared at him. Her bright yellow irises gazing into his blue irises.

"I-I'm ok," he said uncertainly.

Obviously, it was one of his poorer hoax's. Even without the ability to see within someone's mind, it was painfully apparent; but, her reaction was different from he imagined.

"Are you not feeling well?"

Minato blinked, and then he gulped. _What happened to reading my accurate thoughts?_

Elizabeth pouted when he didn't answer. Scooting closer to him, she scanned up and down his figure. A knowing smile materialized on her face.

"Master Minato, it appears nourishment is in order," she proclaimed, clapping her hands.

_Nourishment? As in food?_ Minato felt his stomach stir at the thought. He wondered if death had tampered with his abnormally large appetite. He flashed a genuine smile with his blue eyes shining bright.

"Sounds like a date," he exclaimed.

Elizabeth squealed delightfully. "My, it's been quite a while since we partook in such a delightful activity."

She jumped to her feet, and strolled closer to Minato with her hand outstretched. Minato grin as he took her hand, and stood to his feet. He eyed Elizabeth as she performed a 360 turn analyzing their surroundings. Finally, she stopped, facing the unknown blond-haired woman who was nervously staring at the twosome.

"Ms. Lisa," said Elizabeth, "would you happen to know any eatery locations available for us?"

The blond-haired woman, identified as Lisa, visually jumped. She lowered her head, biting her bottom lip as she frowned in concentration. "U-um, I-I know a well-known restaurant pretty close to here," she confessed, hesitantly darting her eyes from Elizabeth to the concrete.

"A restaurant," repeated Elizabeth thoughtfully. She rolled her eyes upwards, and brought her gloved index figure to her chin.

"Y-yes," Lisa stammered. "I-it r-really popular, and one of my favorite eating locations!"

Whatever remaining mental questions Elizabeth had, were expunged from her mind. Her yellow irises returned to their original position, and she eyed Lisa with amusement. "Well, that sounds enchanting."

She looked at Minato. "Master Minato, what is your take on the situation?"

Minato was slouching slightly, with his pants in his, or Igor's, coral black trouser pockets. Lazily, he rolled his eyes in Elizabeth's direction. He smiled and his eyes softened like they always did when he was with her. In the background, he heard the blond-haired woman stammer uncontrollably.

"M-m-m-m-master!?"

He decided to omit that occurrence from his mind. "A restaurant sounds great," he agreed, nodding his head.

Elizabeth didn't need any more convincing. "Lisa," she began, breaking the woman from her imaginative assumptions, "where is this popular restaurant, exactly?"

* * *

It took a few moments for Lisa to regain her composure, but when she did, she still trembled at sight of the unusual twosome. Calmly, she explained step-by-step instructions to their destination. Minato observed the humorous exchange between her and Elizabeth as she attempted to get Elizabeth to repeat the directions back. It was a consent struggle to stifle his growing smirks.

Occasionally, he noticed Lisa shot him a quick glance; only to look away mortified with a feverish red blush materializing across her cheeks. Those quick little peeks confused him. While he did have _**charismatic charm**_, and was used to the opposite sex flashing him quick side-glances; he suspected Lisa's glances were something else entirely.

After sometime, Elizabeth successfully memorized the directions Lisa had repeated for the hundredth time. To his surprise, Lisa wasn't discouraged or even a little annoyed at Elizabeth's — slow directional skills. Instead, she calmly reminded her, and instructed her, never once losing her composure as she explained. She reminded Minato of a teacher with her supernal amount of patience.

Neglecting her obvious naivety, and repeated stammering, she was surrounded by a thick air of sophistication. When she wasn't stammering uncontrollably, and instead, instructing the otherworldly Elizabeth, her entire facade changed. Her voice held more authority, her eyes had a certain sharpness, and her demeanor radiated more confidence. Her stammering even lessened.

Minato observed and noted those changes with his mouth slightly agape. Somewhere in his mind, the comparison was made between Lisa, and an old friend: _**Fuuka Yamagishi**_. They shared the common traits of being shy, friendly, and somewhat nervous; yet, when discussing their interest or passion, they forged a more serious, strong-willed facade.

Before, Minato could ponder more on the similarities; Elizabeth grabbed hold of his right hand, and proceeded to yank him along with her implausible strength.

"Good bye, Lisa," she called, "I must make haste. Master Minato must be famished."

Walking together with Elizabeth, as they exited the school's compounds, he could hear Lisa's distressed and confused stammering.

"M-m-m-master!?"

* * *

**Tokyo**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

Tokyo. Out of the locations in the world, Minato Arisato was in Tokyo. It wasn't too hard learning his bearings. As he and Elizabeth exited the school's compounds, his present site became painfully obvious. What gave it away? A large rectangular party bus taking up an entire lane with the words on the side: _**Tokyo's Party Central.**_

With one unsettling question answered, Minato felt somewhat more assured, and at ease with his surroundings. Just like the exposure to sunlight taking a few moments to adjust to, Tokyo Japan would take time. But, Minato was an adapter. Even If his previous surrounding consisted of a two-faced monstrosity, a room of otherworldly people, and a shy young woman. He was sure he would adapt.

Still, his previous encounters hadn't prepared him for the populated madness of Tokyo, Japan. It was a good call Igor asked Elizabeth, Margaret initially, to babysit him. Without her, the shy, reserved teacher might have stammered every word in their conversation, and then kicked him in the nads. Minato shook his head. He had no idea where that notion arose from.

The sidewalks of the populated metropolis were populated with a variety of people coming and going. The street lanes were packed with cars of all colors, brands, and expense zooming pass at a controlled pace. Something Minato noted was the common summertime thread everyone wore. It was logical to assume it was summer.

As Elizabeth and he maneuvered around the heavy wave of pedestrians, he noticed they were receiving a substantial amount of stares. Some people even stopped in their tracks in front of them to catch a glimpse. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind all the extensive attention, and finger-pointing. She seemed perfectly at ease as she dragged the semi-dazed fool down the street.

Minato was still feeling overwhelmed, and all the attention wasn't doing him any favors. Parts of his brain still believed his soul was attached to the Great Seal, and these events were all fabricated delusions. The anxiety he bore was masked by his usual passive face.

They continued their walk, or Elizabeth continued to drag Minato. Around them, the scenery became, if possible, even livelier. His eyes rolled in complete circles to catch sight of the countless businesses displaying their polished merchandise. A multitude of colors were clear in every direction. Occupying sidewalks were street performers, food venders, and artists. The only outdoor activity that slightly attracted his attention was the vast number of food venders. Other than that, he attempted to steer away from the urban chaos. He wouldn't admit it, but it was almost too much from him.

But, Elizabeth, ever so quirky, seemed to take a shine to the endless activity. By the sparkle in her eyes, Minato figured she was captivated. That didn't bother him much, he was happy to see her trademark interest in the world. What bothered him was her desire to visit performers and donate tips. Tips, needless to say, that were probably more than your average performer earned in a full week.

Minato was defenseless each time Elizabeth faced him with a pleading voice, and wide eyes.

**0000000000**

Elizabeth accomplished her goal of providing tips. By the time they arrived at the popular restaurant, the young woman, Lisa, described, Minato's eye lids were dipped from exhaustion; and, more noticeably, hunger.

They stood a few inches from the restaurant's entrance. The façade of the restaurant was rectangular shaped, and composed of pinkish red bricks. Large square windows were to each side of the entrance, so the restaurant's inside were visible. Overall, it appeared small to medium sized, but as Lisa had exclaimed, popular. From outside, Minato could see every available booth and small table occupied.

Elizabeth didn't seem to share his concern as she grasped the handles of the double doors, and entered. Minato blinked, and then shrugged. He followed her example.

Immediately, a waitress arrived, and they were seated. Minato considered them lucky. There was only one booth available, and it was to the very back wall of the restaurant, but he didn't mind; and, gazing at Elizabeth's merry expression, she seemed to agree. They sat in a green booth. Separating the two of them was a nicely wooden table. Originally, Elizabeth wanted to sit with Minato in his section of the booth, until he calmly explained to her _how_ booths functioned. Reflecting, maybe he should have allowed Elizabeth to sit next to him. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously at the wooden table; and, he feared it might suffer a Megidolaon.

Thankfully, the waitress reappeared. "Excuse me," she said, "what would you like to drink?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly. She raised her head to meet the waitress's gaze. "Hmm, I will have _Da Hong Pao tea._"

The waitress stared at Elizabeth in bewilderment as she tilted her head. "E-excuse me, but I don't think we have such a tea."

It was Elizabeth's turn to tilt her head. Minato seeing the interaction attempted to intervene. Facing the waitress, he said, "She'll have any regular tea you have, and…" he frowned in concentration, until his beverage of choice came to mind. "I'll have a MadBull."

"Ok," said the waitress, scribbling down their beverages. "I'll back in a sec, with your drinks, and menus."

Minato nodded. Before the waitress turned to leave, she flashed a quick wink at him. His eyes followed her until she disappeared from his center of vision. _Still got it_, he thought cheerily, maintaining a passive facial expression.

He rolled his eyes in Elizabeth's direction as he leaned back. She sat with both elbows propped on the table, and her head rest in her open palms. Her eyes shined with child-like innocence, and her pale lips were arranged in a content smile.

Small chuckles escaped Minato at the sight. Elizabeth was simply beyond worry or any sense of stress, was his initial thought; but, the memory of her distressed demeanor in the Velvet Room appeared to mind. His face instantly sobered at the thought. Since he first met Elizabeth, she always had a cheerful aura.

It wasn't until he visually saw her become distressed that he realized, even she _could_ be riddled with doubt, worry, and fear. He also realized, all those stressful emotions originated, because of her feelings for him.

Minato felt a pang of guilt as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth. For as long as he's been dead, which was still unknown to him, Elizabeth's been searching for a means to rescue him; _most of the time_. He hung his head slightly, and quietly sighed. _I'm the cause for all her worries_, he ruminated.

"Master Minato," said Elizabeth.

He raised his head to meet her brilliant yellow eyes. Here, he definitely, expected her to scold him for the consent negativity flowing freely within his mind; but, she simply looked at him with a cheerful smile. "Where should we venture next?"

Minato blinked. Quickly, he freed his mind from his lingering thoughts. "Elizabeth" he began, "shouldn't we head to…"

"The beginning of your ordeal," Elizabeth said, quietly.

Minato narrowed his eyes slightly. Another wave of anxiety resting in his mid-chest, but still he nodded his rested head. "Yea...Igor mentioned we don't have much time."

The shine in her eyes diminished, and a more neutral facial expression replaced her cheerful demeanor. "Yes," she confessed. "To my knowledge, **today is the final day **for you to participate in the event."

"Elizabeth, honestly, what is going to happen?"

Minato had the infused ability to adapt to an individual's personality, and reflect them like a mirror. That was how he socialized with so many people and befriended them all. He could match their mood, and mindset; but, as he stared into Elizabeth's indecipherable yellow eyes, he couldn't grasp her inner self. It was staring into an _endless void_. He supposed that was another reason she received the _**Fool**_ as her arcana.

The waitress reappeared with their beverages of choice. She placed a glass of ice, and MadBull on his side, and a steaming cup of tea on Elizabeth's.

"Alright," said the waitress, "and here are your menus." She placed two green decorative menus next to their beverages.

"I'll return momentarily to get your orders," The waitress hurriedly walked off to tend to more tables. If she shot a glimpse at Minato, he didn't notice. The entire time, his eyes were trained on Elizabeth. "To be honest," said Elizabeth, once the waitress was gone, "even I am still puzzled over the turn of events."

Minato cocked an eyebrow at this, but listened intently. "I never imagined these turn of events" She veered her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. "I will understand if you hate me, seeing as the seal being broken is partially my fault."

"What do you mean… your fault?"

"As you know, every year I would defeat the vile creature before it disturbed your slumber."

Minato nodded. It was Elizabeth who protected his chained soul from Erebus. She mentioned it in the Velvet Room, but he was too overwhelmed to dissect her words. "Every year, I would arrive at the _**sea of consciousness **_at the _same exact time _to battle against humanity's grieve. I always arrived before it disturbed you, but…this time I was late."

Elizabeth raised her head from her palms, and her hands fell to the table. Her eyes were still averted from his gaze. "Using the Persona Compendium, I attempted to visit that world like I would usually, but instead the magic circle I created led to me to the Velvet Room."

"My sister was very surprised at my appearance." A thin smile formed on her face. She eye-contact with Minato. "It was then, Master informed me of a guest who would absolutely need my assistance. He foretold of a new horrifying ordeal that would test humanity's will."

"Of course," she began with a stern look, "I rejected the offer. My assistance would only be to you, Master Minato, and so I ventured to the _**sea of consciousness**_, and..."

Her voice trailed off as she gazed at him with a discouraged expression. Her head was hung low, thin eyebrows knitted together, while she bit her lower lip. Elizabeth blamed herself for what occurred with the seal.

Minato placed his right hand over her gloved hand, and she raised her head startled. With his thumb, he rubbed circles around her small hand. "Elizabeth…" he smiled gently, "None of it was your fault. Please, don't blame yourself, because you haven't done anything wrong."

He squeezed her hand firmly. "It's because of you, I'm even here right now, so…thank you, Elizabeth. Thank you so much."

For a moment the jumbled noises of the restaurant was inaudible. For Minato and Elizabeth, it was tranquil moment of silence. Elizabeth gazed at him with a dazed expression. Minato maintained his genuine smile. Slowly, her pale lips twitched upwards, forming a smile. Unlike the usual quirky smiles that she always portrayed, this one expressed love and fulfillment.

"I don't blame you for anything," claimed Minato, in a quiet tone. "I'm absolutely thankful, Elizabeth."

She hung her head, her expression, once again, becoming merry. She brought her free hand to her chest. "I am thankful to you, Master Minato. Thank you for accepting me."

Her facial features tightened. "Though I do not know what might occur in the future, I will always protect you. While, as my sister stated, I can only assist you with _**business regarding Personas, **_I will find ways to slip pass that rule."

He nodded. "I understand, thank you."

"Master Minato, there is no need for you to thank you. I am here to provide for you anyway I can."

Before he could reply, the waitress returned, startling them. She trained her gaze on their linked hands, and her eyes momentarily hardened. "So…what would you _two lovebirds _like?"

The indifference in her tone was incredibility conspicuous, but Elizabeth seemed oblivious. "Love birds," she repeated with muffled smile.

Minato peeked a look at the waitress rolling her eyes.

"We aren't quite ready yet," he said smoothly, "a couple of more minutes, and we will be ready."

The waitress wordlessly nodded, and pivoted on her feet, before jumping back to the side of their table. "Oh, yes! Would you two mind if the television was turned on. Another customer in a different booth requested it."

Minato raised an eyebrow. He faced Elizabeth, and she simply shrugged, so he turned to the waitress, and said, "No, we wouldn't mind. That's not a problem at all."

The waitress dug into her black working jeans. She produced a black remote, and aimed it behind Elizabeth. "Thank you and I'll return to get your orders once you're ready," she exclaimed, walking away.

Minato's eyes veered upwards at the TV hanging on the back wall of the restaurant; and, directly behind Elizabeth. It was a decently large size. He wasn't a TV expert, nor claimed to be, but he suspected it was 55 inches. Elizabeth, also interested, turned her torso, and looked up.

A light flicked across the TV's black panel, and it came to life. A 3-dimensional logo appeared. Below it was the title: _**Tokyo's Most Viewed News Station**_. Minato stifled a laugh at the titled logo. It was one of the corniest things he'd laid eyes on, and that was saying a lot. He had seen _**Junpei **_attempt to pick-up girls.

Replacing the corny logo was live feed of a skinny news anchor. The man wore a typical blue suit, had the stereotypical movies star hair, and sat behind a semi-circle black marble table.

_"Hello, I'm Riku Takahashi and this is TMV news station._" Under the man's folded hands were a small stack of papers that he grasped.

"_On recent news, a fire was reported in the early morning in **Tokyo's Marunouchi district.** The fire originated from an underground facility known for its popular study of the human mind. The entire facility was found in flames. Police are currently searching the facility remains for any areas still intact. No deaths or injuries were reported. The scientists were **all given a day off**. Local police are currently conducting a full-scale investigation_."

To the top-right of the screen materialized an image of mature-looking male with blond Elvis-like hair, amber eyes, and a small gentle smile. In the image, the man wore a lab coat over an orange collared shirt.

"_The only known person to be in the lab at the time of the fire was the appointed leader of the physiological study; a man known as **Doctor. N**. He is currently missing, and his whereabouts have been unknown, since the event of the fire. **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department** is currently seeking him out, because there is suspicion of him being involved with the **death of Hiroto Kai**; a twenty-three year old whose last known location was at the underground facility. His body was found near the entrance of the underground facility at same time as the fire_."

Minato, for some obscure motive, found himself peering at the news report with his full attention. Something about the news he just heard, left him feeling restless. He felt body begin to tremble. He attempted to calm himself, but at no avail. It was only because of Elizabeth's free resting on his that the trembling ceased.

"Master Minato, are you feeling under the weather?"

The person in questioned, blinked. He took quick shaky breathes to compose himself. "Um, no," he said slowly, "I'm feeling ok."

He lowered his head to look at both their entwined hands on the table.

"Elizabeth," said Minato.

"Yes, Master Minato."

"Thank you."

**0000000000**

Much to his disappointment, the news channel was changed to a more kid friendly channel. Apparently, parents found the news report to horrifying for their children. Minato felt both thankful and annoyed. He was thankful because his abnormal trembling had ceased, but annoyed because it was interesting to see the occurrences throughout Tokyo.

When the waitress turned to Minato and Elizabeth again, they were ready to place their orders. To the last page of the menu was the restaurant's most bountiful listing: _The Hamburger Kingdom!_

It consisted of a plate full of French fries, and, the main attraction, a gigantic cheese burger larger than an average human's head. Minato and Elizabeth each ordered their own. The Hamburger Kingdom was the restaurant's customer challenge. If the customer successfully finished his/her meal completely, the entire challenge would be free, and they would get their picture hung up on the restaurant's _wall of fame!_

But, if they failed, he/she would have to pay double for their Hamburger Kingdom, get their picture taken, and then hung up on the plentiful _wall of failures..._

It was an interesting event. Minato found himself extremely anxious for the food. Since, the Hamburger Kingdom was such a rare event for the restaurant, customers gathered around to watch the occasion.

They looked at Minato and Elizabeth incredulity like it was impossible for either of them to make a dent in their human head-sized burger or frontier of French fries. Well, those nearby observers were about to be left astonished. Minato prided himself on having a near insatiable appetite. To support his rapid metabolism, Minato would constantly eat humongous meals; yet, never gain a single pound. That natural law was only broken once during a date with Elizabeth.

If Minato possessed a near insatiable hunger, then Elizabeth's was the definition of insatiable. During their date, Minato escorted her around the many restaurants and fast food locations Port Island had to offer. Minato lasted eight different places, before, marvelously, he felt like he gained a pound. Elizabeth continued to barrel through her meals without looking flustered of even a little gloated.

Minato suspected she, under her blue dress, possessed seven stomachs; but, a close-up examination dispelled his popular belief.

So, when the food finally arrived, and the people gathered around their table with amused faces, Minato and Elizabeth did their thing. The spectators watched as they continued to take bite after bite; never once stopping. Elizabeth, being her overly proper yet strange self, ate with a fork and knife. Minato went caveman. In minutes, the spectators amused faces were replaced with dumbfounded stares. And from that day on, their picture was hung at the very top of the restaurant's wall of fame. It seemed death had only enhanced the fool's monstrous appetite.

**000000000**

He raised his forearm to his eyes, squinting as his raised arm casted petty protection against the sun's disastrous rays. He wondered if Tokyo was known for its brazing heat. He gulped, swallowing what little saliva he could muster and licked his dry lips.

Cocking his head to the left, he eyed Elizabeth who seemed perfectly at ease with the sun's demented heat beating down on them. In fact, the intense heat and humidness was doing little to nothing on her overall cheerful demeanor. "Uh, Elizabeth…how are you holding up?"

It was more of a form of distraction than concern. He sincerely doubted any force of nature could fluster her. She gazed at Minato. "Is something the matter, Master Minato?"

He grunted in reply. "To be honest, Elizabeth, the weathers…a little bizarre."

He lowered his forearm and head to avoid blinding himself. "It's…a little more then strange. The weather was actually pretty nice. I doubt we spent more than an hour at the restaurant, so how could it change so dramatically?"

Abruptly, Elizabeth stopped in place. Minato, noticing this, cocked his head over his shoulder. He turned around, and walked towards her.

"Actually," said Elizabeth thoughtfully with her eyes rolled upwards, "I do believe Margaret informed me of an event occurring."

"Margaret did?"

She nodded, still gazing up at the sky. "While you were resting in my room, she told me of a fairy tale that amused her dearly."

A thin smile formed on her flawless features as she lowered her head, and made eye-contract with the slouching fool. Minato nodded, gesturing her to continue.

"Well, she explained the fairy tale was about an _**inflamed bad-mouthed goddess **_who fell in love with _**a silver-haired man.**_ The tale went on that the goddess learned of man's _**bold proclamation of another lover.**_ When the goddess learned this, she cursed him. Now, _**every day at a certain time**_, the goddess would _**change the weather in the man's area to extreme temperatures**_."

Elizabeth had a shine in her eyes recounting her sister's fairy tale. She eyed Minato as if waiting his reaction.

Minato, who had listened intently to her tale, was removing the coral black jacket. He flung it over his shoulders, so it rested over his neck. He then began unbuttoning the first two buttons on his collared white shirt. He breathed in, feeling slightly more rejuvenated. Black material clothing was known to absorb more heat than any other color. The moment he stripped himself of the black jacket, he felt as if he had removed a big fur coat. Satisfied, the heat wasn't _as_ scorching hot, he eyed Elizabeth.

"…Elizabeth," he began, hesitantly, "I… have the lingering gut instinct, it was more than a fun fairy tale."

If anyone else had told him such a fictional tale, he would attempt to humor them; but, Margaret was the source. While he had only known her for a brief period, she didn't come across as someone who would tell a purposeless story. Instead, he imagined, this was a form of entertainment for her.

"Hmm, maybe," she replied matter-of-factly, shrugging. Then she looked at him in bewilderment.

"Master Minato," said Elizabeth, "I've noticed you seem eager to rid yourself of master's clothing. Are they not to your liking?"

Minato blinked. "Huh?"

She continued to look at him, awaiting his answer. He smiled weakly.

"Oh, well…"

* * *

**Tokyo (Clothing Store)**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

_Oh, well_, was all the answer Elizabeth needed to confirm his discomfort. Always wishing for his happiness, Elizabeth hurriedly dragged him inside one of the many clothing stores Tokyo had to offer. Inside, Minato gasped in pleasure. The building had air conditioning. He rolled his head side-to-side, cracking his neck, and sending another wave of pleasure throughout his body. He was feeling good.

He peered at his surroundings. The clothing store, Elizabeth chose at random, had an extremely lustrous feel to it. The store's flooring was composed of pearly white titles that reflected a blurry image. Gazing down, he saw the reflected image of...Ryoji. He narrowed an eye, grunting. He had almost forgotten: he wasn't in _his_ body.

The blurry reflection reminded him of how unsure of a situation he was in. And, that he hated how Ryoji's swept back hair reminded him of a flamingo; or, his own hair when he woke up in the early morning.

Sighing, he veered his head upwards, and rolled his eyes around. The store, in general, was pretty large. He imagined two or three of the restaurant, they previously ate at, could fit here with no issues. To the very far back of the store, was the counter where three friendly looking workers sat ready to check out customers.

The left side of the store appeared for women, because of the racks, tables, and rag dolls with feminine clothing. The right side appeared more male oriented with just as many racks of clothing, tables, and male rag dolls with masculine clothing.

"Alright, Elizabeth," said Minato, veering his head to where she _was_ moments ago. He blinked. Suddenly, he heard a familiar joyous squeal coming from the men's section of the store. _When did she —_

Appearing, or more literal, bursting from out of nowhere, was Elizabeth. In her hands, she held out a plain white T shirt with blue outlines. It heavily reminded Minato of what he _would_ wear during summer time.

"Master Minato," exclaimed Elizabeth with barely contained thrill, "this reminds me of your usual attire. I highly recommend it."

Minato brought his right hand to his lips to hide his snickering. In turn, Elizabeth pressed her lips together, and flashed him a pleading look. He reeled back with a strained grin. "Yea… it does remind me of what I used to wear. I like it, so if your fine with —"

"Of course," she immediately interrupted.

"Sure, then I'll take it."

To her delight, he grasped the shirt's hanger.

"Master Minato, why not continue your search for clothing. You will need much more than a simple T-shirt."

Minato nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll do just that."

Elizabeth beamed him a smile before pivoting on her feet, and returning to her exploration. Minato watched as she, almost magically, jumped from one rack of clothing to another.

_She seems happy_, he thought.

**000000000**

Being selective, he picked out two T-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a pair of simple blue and black sneakers. Presently, he was stripping himself of his stuffy coral black trousers inside the store's changing room; a medium-sized square room with three doors to the left and right for customers to enter and try out their purchases.

His T-shirts consisted of the white T with blue outlines Elizabeth had picked out, and a stripped T-shirt with blue and white lines running horizontally. For his pants, he chose, a faded blue pair with small yet stylish rips near the knee caps, and a pure black pair.

Raising one leg over the over, Minato fitted himself into the faded blue jeans. This was his fourth time revisiting the store's changing room, but not because he didn't like the style of the clothing, he would wear anything as long as it was comfortable; but, because, his usual size hadn't fit him anymore.

In his original body, he wore small to medium-sized clothing. He was never a big guy. Now, all his clothing consisted of medium to large sizes. He was astonished at the realization. In Ryoji's body, Minato was a few inches taller.

Back then, Ryoji was his exact size in everything. Of course, there was an out-of-this-world explanation for that. Still, there were multiple occasions when he would enter Minato's old dorm with Junpei, and ransack his clothing.

Minato and Ryoji were basically _**two sides of the same coin**_. Even their appearances were strikingly similar. During one, extremely, eventful stay in Kyoto, Minato realized this. Attempting to avoid the girl's onslaught, because of Minato, Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji, _accidently_ entering a hot spring with them, and then getting caught; Ryoji slashed water over his swept back black hair.

_The outcome_: Water fell on his towel, knocking it off his body.

He remembered Ryoji's lame attempt to ease _**Mitsuru**_'s rage, before she literally froze them in a block of ice. But, neglecting their imprisonment, Minato noted how similar he and Ryoji were. With his hair down, over his right eye, Ryoji was practically his twin. Then came Mitsuru's fit of rage, and the world went black.

The cubical-like changing room, Minato was in, was a decent size. Two or maybe three people could fit inside, easy. To the front wall was a large square hanging mirror, next to that was a tan seat, and across the seat was sole clothing hanger.

Minato eyes trained on the mirror. As he fitted his faded blue jeans, he wore the stripped blue and white T-shirt. Both fit perfectly. Looking at the mirror, he raised his hand flat against the edges of his forehead. It was unmistakable. He had grown a couple of inches.

While he couldn't be exact, but he estimated he was about 5'10. Three inches taller than his natural height. _How in the world?_ He wondered.

The only palpable solution that came to mind was Ryoji's body somehow, within the golden door, had matured. A shiver ran down his spine. The thought honestly made his body shutter. If Ryoji's body did indeed do that, and he was in his body, then what the hell did that make him?

Minato gulped as his facial expressions tightened. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. Instantly, he felt relaxed. _It's — it's probably nothing. I think about it more later_, he decided.

He returned his hand to his side and slouched forward slightly, peering at the mirror. His eyes were trained on his new swept back hair. If he could manage to bring it down over his right eye, then he would retain some aspect of his proper appearance.

He brought his hand over his hair, and pushed it down. To his joyous surprise, his hair went down; until, like a stretchy ruler, it flopped back to place. His right eye twitched dangerously. He attempted it again, and again, and again. Each and every time, it would flopped back into place. It got to the point he felt like he was yanking his hair.

Minato insidiously grit his teeth. He brought his trembling hand/ fist once more to the top of his head.

**Knock! Knock!**

Minato jumped in surprise.

"Master Minato, are you here?"

He turned on the balls of his feet, and sighed relived. "Yea, I'm here. Sorry if I'm taking long. Trying to… fix something."

"Fix something? Well, one moment please."

The door was pulled back, but the lock, Minato inserted when entering, secured it in place.

"A lock," said Elizabeth, surprised. "Well, another moment please."

"Elizabeth, there's a lock, and guys and girls aren't suppose —"

The knob on the door, turned on lock, was turning open by itself.

**Click!**

The door opened revealing Elizabeth's happy face. Minato stood shell-shock, mouth shut, and eyes wider than he was accustomed to. He was grateful he was clothed.

"Aw, master Minato, you look wonderful," she complimented, bringing her hands together.

Minato quickly shook his head to dispel his shock. Composing himself, he sighed, and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, thank you, but you aren't allowed to enter when it's occupied," he said blandly.

"Hmm, Master Minato your forehead is glowing red. Were you assaulted!?"

His eyes widened. He cocked his head over his shoulder, and gazed at mirror. True to her word, he had a thin red mark at the base of his forehead from his multiple attempts at bringing his hair down. He faced Elizabeth, and shook his head. "No, I did that to myself."

Elizabeth gasped loudly, and brought her hands over her agape mouth. "Master Minato," she began, wide-eyed, "I didn't know you were interested in the sexual gratification gained from pain inflicted or imposed on oneself. If I'd known, I would've been rougher during our imitate encounter."

Minato's usual, securely armored, passive expression, shattered. He peered at Elizabeth with wide-eyes, his mouth slightly agape while standing completely speechless.

"Excuse me, it everything alright?"

Minato blinked once, and then twice. He knew that voice. It belonged to one of the female workers. This person in particular, he remembered; because, as he shopped around, she would appear every few minutes to _causally say hello_.

The girl was pretty but had a stereotypical light to her, Minato noticed from one glance. The intense amount of makeup she wore only enhanced his view. "Hey Junpei-kun, are you ok?" said the female worker.

Not wanting to give out his real name, and desperately trying to politely get rid of the girl, he offered Junpei's name instead of his. He _hoped_ she would walk away at the mentioning of his name just because, it was Junpei. But, no, the girl wasn't even the slightest bit discouraged.

Minato, wanting to both avoid the girl and avoid her catching Elizabeth and him in the same changing room, frantically pulled Elizabeth close, closed the door, and turned the knob's lock. Elizabeth was in his arms as his head began to throb from the stupidity of the situation. The girl's footsteps were sounding louder and closer, until they stopped directly in front of his changing room.

Each changing room had a wide craved wooden door. The door hovered a few inches from the floor so a customer's feet were visible, but their upper body was covered. If the girl was in a good angle, she would catch a glimpse of two pairs of feet. If she looked under, for some obscure reason, she would see two fools huddled together.

"Junpei-kun, are here? Is everything alright? Do you need any assistance?"

Minato growled under his breath. How annoying could one girl be?

He rolled his eyes down at Elizabeth. Releasing his grip on her with his right hand, he brought his index finger to his lips, gesturing her to be silent. She swiftly nodded.

_Ok_, Minato thought. ..._How did I get myself into this?_

He turned to the wooden door, and gulped. "Yes, um, miss? I'm ok!"

A playful yet strained giggled was heard from beyond the door. "Junpei-kun, my name's **Hannah**. I told you that. What's with calling me, miss?"

_What the hell_, he thought dazed. _When did she tell me her name?_

Keeping up appearances, Minato flashed a fabricated smile to match the fabricated personality he was portraying. "Geez, Hannah-san, I know. Just messing with you. I thought it'd be cute."

"C-cute?!"

Minato grinned triumphantly. This girl's personality and mindset were so easy to replicate.

"Oh, well…do-do you need anything?"

Minato shook his head. He knew she couldn't see his body language, but to maintain his façade, and make it all the more convincing, he needed to act out the action. "No, no, thank you, Hannah-san. I will call you if I do need… _anything."_

He could practically visualize her dazed expression as she stood outside the door, attempting to make sense of his definition of anything.

"O-oh, well ok." He heard a low cough. "Well, if you need…_anything_, just-just call!"

"Will do," said Minato with smirk. If his multiple personae ability was still functioning, he would have a persona of the _**Devil arcana**_ equipped. He heard the girl walking away from his changing room. Then, the sound of her footsteps ceased.

"Oh yea, Junpei-kun would you like my —" She stopped talking abruptly, and Minato could hear the click-tap of her heels as she turned. "Is-is some else in that room with you, Junpei-kun!?"

_What the hell_, Minato angrily bellowed within his head. _Why did she have to turn around?_

He felt his breathing increase and heart rate quicken as he snapped his head in every direction, looking for a solution. His mind was specialty pessimistic today, so he imagined the girl screaming at them out the store, the police being called, or worse, the girl wanting to enter the room?!

Minato grimaced. He snapped his eyes down at Elizabeth who was staring at him innocently, head rested on his chest. A chilling sensation occurred in the back of his mind like a light bulb blinking on. The girl could only see Elizabeth's legs. If he could lift her up, then he could smoothly convince the girl she was seeing things. It sounded like terrible makeshift idea, but it was the first to arrive in his head.

His left forearm was already wrapped around her waist, so placed it on her hip, and then placed his right hand on the other side. He intended to lift her up for a few seconds, and if that got uncomfortable, carry her bridal style. Apparently, Elizabeth misunderstood his intentions, because as soon as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his head, pushing her chest into his face. It took all of his self-control not to let out a yelp of surprise.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Junpei-kun, whose in there with you!? I'll call the manager!"

Minato felt his anger building. Wasn't the girl concerned about the other potential customers using the changing rooms? And why did he hear a bit of malice of her tone?

Veering his head away from Elizabeth bosom in his face, and getting a breath of air, Minato licked his lips in thought. "Hannah-san," he began slowly, "what are talking about? There isn't anyone else in this room with me."

**Tap!**

"Um, I saw another pair of feet. Like blue boots or something!"

Minato muttered a curse under his breath.

"Hannah-san, I…brought with me a pair of blue boots from a table. For… a laugh, I wanted to check them out"

"Huh!?" But-but, those were girl boots I saw."

"I have a very odd sense of humor," he said in a quick bland tone.

He felt Elizabeth's legs loosen their grip on his waist, so he, to the best of his abilities, put his hands on what he suspected were her thighs to secure her. She left out a muffled yelp, and instantly Minato knew where his hands _really_ were.

"What was that!?" The girl said, suspicious.

Minato gulped, trying to catch a breath. Just as he was about to answer, he felt a sharp pain from the left side of his stomach. A cry, originating from his lungs, traveled up with his throat attempting to escape, but he snapped his mouth shut; and, swallowed his cry with an expression of dread.

"N-nothing," he replied through gritted teeth. "Just…hit my foot. Look" he breathed, "Hannah, I'm kind of busy, so can we talk later."

"Oh, ok…but one more thing."

_Holy naked hippies_, Minato thought exasperated, _what!?_

"Y-yea, what is it?"

There was a slight pause, before the girls spoke. "Um, well, where did you find those boots!? They looked totally hot!"

Sweat formed at the edges of his brow. _Are you kidding me?_

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand travel down his chest, to his mid-chest, and pinch a small amount of skin. Minato's face hardened. He, unable to maneuver his head, rolled his eyes as far-left as he could. He saw was Elizabeth's right hand down his shirt. He shot her a grime expression, while shaking his head vigorously.

Turning to the wooden door, he said, "Um, naturally in the woman's section, to…the far-back, and behind a rack of clothing!"

The girl gasped, astonished. "Really! Dang, I bet one of my co-workers hid them for themselves."

Minato grinned wryly. "May-maybe! Why don't you go check before they're all gone."

"Huh? Oh, yea, well thanks, and sorry for that. I'm a little restless," said the girl playfully.

_You don't say_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well, if you need _anything_!"

"I'll call," said Minato in a hush tone. The next sounds that were heard were the click-tap of her heels as she walked away from his room; and, this time, without turning around. Minato felt his heart rate decelerate the further away her footsteps sounded, until they were completely inaudible.

He sighed extremely relived. He removed his hands from Elizabeth and she slid off him. Breathing heavily, Minato lazily rolled his eyes in her direction. Despite how annoyed he wanted to be, he couldn't. Elizabeth had such an innocent expression with her tilted to one side, gazing up at him.

"Elizabeth," he began, attempting to eye her crucially, "w-why did you wrap your legs around me?"

A frown appeared on her timeless features. "Wasn't that the desired outcome or should I have climbed on your shoulders?"

The right side of his lip twitched upwards, despite how much he relented. He just couldn't be upset with her. She was Elizabeth, and she did have good intentions...

Sighing, Minato crossed his arms. "Alright, then…why did you pinch me all of sudden?"

"Oh," she smiled, "I wanted to learn more about your physical interest. I attempted to control myself, but the curiosity of how you'd react to painful pleasure was alluring."

"P-painful pleasure!?"

_She thinks I'm a masochist_, Minato ruminated incredulity.

"Elizabeth, I'm not interested in…painful pleasure." He pointed at the thin red mark on his forehead. "I didn't get this because for fun," he paused to chuckle, "I wanted to bring down my flamingo style hair. My reward for my multiple attempts was this."

Elizabeth blinked. "Bring down your hair?"

"Yea…you know... like my old hair style."

"Ah," boomed Elizabeth, clapping her hands. Minato veered his head side-to-side; fearful the same store worker would appear again, because of the noise.

"So, if I understand, that injury was a result of you trying to restore your proper appearance," she exclaimed. Suddenly, she pressed in pale lips together with a puzzled expression. "Do I also take it that you aren't interested in the pleasure gained from pain?"

Minato cocked an eyebrow. The brusque question almost leaving him speechless, but he still found it within himself to firmly shake his head.

Elizabeth downcast her head, and sighed. In a quiet, inaudible tone, she said, "pity, it sounds interesting."

"…Huh, what was that?"

Elizabeth quickly met his gaze. "Nothing, master Minato. Come, let me address to this issue."

Minato blinked warily. Elizabeth began to walk closer to him and raise her hand to his face. Surrounding her blue gloved hand was a chilling blue glow. "Master Minato, you are simply too tall for me to reach your head without discomfort. Please lower yourself."

He lowered his head. He couldn't see what Elizabeth was doing, but he felt a cold, icy touch run down the root of his head, all the way to his forehand, and his thin red mark. "Hmm, all done. Go see for yourself," said Elizabeth.

Minato raised his head, and looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at him thoughtfully with her left hand under her delicate chin. Minato tilted his head. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the mirror, and gasped in surprise.

He turn around, staring at his reflection in awe. His swept back black hair was down, over his right eye. His black bangs were long enough it masked the right side of his face. And while his hair was shaggier than normal, he genuinely did look like himself. _Now, just got to dye my hair, and wear contacts_, Minato thought humorously.

He turned around, facing Elizabeth. Walking up to her, he engulfed her in a tight embrace that she happily returned. "I think we've done enough shopping," he pointed out.

"Are you satisfied with your belongings?"

Minato smiled. "Ye —"

He stopped taking abruptly. Breaking the embrace, he took a step back. Minato's eyes rolled up and down, gazing at Elizabeth thoughtfully.

"Is something the matter master Minato?" asked Elizabeth bewildered.

A wide smile formed on Minato's face as he walked around her, and grasped the door's handle. "Elizabeth stay here, I'll be back."

Elizabeth faced him. "Why, is something the matter?"

"Yea… _You_ need new clothes. I'll pick something cute."

**0000000000**

Shopping around in the woman section wasn't anything_ too_ odd, but the nearby female shoppers seemed to find it a peculiar sight. He simply ignored them. He was never someone who would let others rampaging thoughts influence his actions. And secretly, he really wanted to see Elizabeth in normal clothing. In his hands, he held two blouses; an amber color, the other a yellowish-green. He quickly returned them to the rack of clothing.

While he really wanted to see Elizabeth in proper, normal clothing; he, honesty, couldn't imagine how she would look. It was a side-effect from always seeing her in her infamous blue dress. While he shopped around, he took special precaution to avoid the annoying obsessive worker: Hannah. He saw her jumping from rack to rack of clothing, looking for impossible to find blue boots. He quietly snickered at the sight.

It was thanks to his mind going on overdrive that he selected such fitting clothes for her. As he shopped around, he would hear _**a soothing voice whisper in his ear**_. It told him what would be appropriate, and what was absolutely ghastly. In the end, his selection consisted of tight-fitting dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a yellow collar shirt. Causal clothing he hoped would fit her image.

To his joyous surprise, Elizabeth looked even better than he imagined. As she stepped out of the changing room, Minato felt his heart skip a beat. He stared impassively at girl before him; mostly, in disbelief, because she looked so different.

"Master Minato," said Elizabeth with a coy smile, "what is your take on my appearance?"

Minato blinked. He was proud of his decision. The yellow collared shirt looked a bit loose-fitting but they matched the cheerfulness behind her eyes. Her dark blue jeans hugged her legs perfectly, without seeming neither too tight nor too baggy; but, fitting her exact size. His guess of her being a size eight in woman footwear was correct, and her tennis shoes added another healthy dose of color to her appearance.

Unlike other many girls who could be described as sexy, cute, cool, or maybe good-looking, Elizabeth didn't come across as any of those. That wasn't to say, she wasn't a sight for sore eyes, but those common words couldn't describe her.

Elizabeth was an eccentric beauty. No one word could describe her, so he settled for two. An eccentric beauty. He blew a low whistle. "You look," a small chuckle escaped his lips, "you look magical."

"Magical…like a mystic being of sorts?"

Minato openly laughed. "Yea…like a mystical being. Come on. Let's hurry up and pay for these."

"Then, after can we continue our date?" Elizabeth asked, hopeful.

"After you can escort me to where I'm supposed to go. Then we'll see. In the meantime, change back to your regular clothing, and then I'll change back into mine. Once we've paid for these we'll change back again."

"I see." Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. She twirled gracefully on the tips of her tennis shoes, and walked into the changing room. Before disappearing pass the door, she glanced at Minato.

"Master Minato, would you care to join me?"

He covered his eyes. "Maybe next time…hurry up and get changed."

He peeked a glance at Elizabeth through his hands. He saw her pout, before entering the changing room, and closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "She's become really assertive."

**0000000000**

Exiting the clothing store, Minato was delighted to feel a slight breeze. Gazing upw at the sky, Tokyo's bipolar heat had up and vanished. Though a lingering gut feeling ensured him that** it would be back another day. **

Elizabeth and him had changed their outfits. Minato wore his stripped blue and white T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers. Elizabeth the yellow collar shirt, tight-fitting jeans and stylish white tennis shoes. In their hands, they held a shopping bag with the clothing store logo. Within their bags were their previous outfits.

"Master Minato, I suggest our next excursion be at a cinema," said Elizabeth gleefully.

Minato shot her a glance, before facing forward again. "Elizabeth, remember what you said. You'll take me to my destination. I love spending time with you, but if you keep postponing this, I might not ever take you out again."

He meant it in a teasing way, but Elizabeth stayed silent. He looked at her. She was walking in more sluggish pace with her head down, and biting her lower lip. He felt a pang of guilt. "Hey —"

"Master Minato," she interrupted, "I-I…will take you." She raised her head, and walked ahead of him. "Please follow me."

Minato tensed. Surely, she understood his teasing remark…or was she discouraged for any reason entirely?

He bit inside of his lower lip, before inhaling slowly. Sometimes, or most of the time, he couldn't get a read on what was going on in her head. Exhaling, he followed closely behind her, gazing at the back of her head.

Finally, when the silence and distance was too much, he voiced, "Elizabeth what's the matter?"

She slowed her pace. "We are arriving at our destination."

Minato raised an eyebrow at this. They walked down the same street for another ten minutes without another word. Surrounding them, the urban chaos of Tokyo was yielding. Fewer people were visible on the street. Fewer cars were racing by, and the sun was dimming, setting a golden light throughout the city.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped in place. "We have arrived."

Minato knit his eyebrows together, and gazed at the building they were standing in front of. The building was small yet stylish. The front was painted in a light green. Round tables with colorful umbrellas, and sitting chairs were surrounding its entrance. The façade had glass windows that displayed its interior and glass double doors. A square digital clock was visible, and attached to the top of the double doors.

"Am…internet café." said Minato incredulity.

Elizabeth nodded absent mindlessly, gesturing to the building with her free hand. "Master Minato, we have arrived."

Staring at her, he noted the dullness behind her yellow eyes. He watched as she reached out for the door handle; but, he intervened. Leaning forward, he reached out, and firmly grasped her arm. Elizabeth turned to him. With a determined expression, Minato looked her straight in the eyes. "Elizabeth…what's the matter?"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Avoiding his gaze, she said, "We-we have arrived at our destination. Please, we should enter."

Minato shook his head. "I won't go anywhere until you let me what's wrong." He lowered the intensity of his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes widened. She snapped her head up, meeting his gaze. "Master Minato, trust is not a cause. You have my care, and affection, it is just…"

Elizabeth seemed to be at a standstill with her words. She veered her pressed together lips as her face turned. He noticed that either she couldn't express her thoughts in words, or she didn't want to. Either way, Minato didn't want to force an answer. He removed his hand from her arm. Turning to the café's doors, he pulled one open. He stood to the side, and gestured Elizabeth to enter. She stood frozen in place, staring up him in bewilderment.

The left side of his lip twitched upwards. "…Look," he began, "if you aren't ready to tell me, its ok, but anytime you do want to talk, I'm here." _For now_, the pessimistic side of his brain added.

Minato girtted his teeth, but maintained a grin. Either his theory of the residents of the Velvet Room being about to read minds was all a huge coincidence or Elizabeth was an outstanding actress, because she perked up from his proclamation.

She smiled fondly. "Thank you Master Minato. Then another time, but", her voice became chipper, "we must make haste. Master and Margaret have informed me in great detail, **today is the final day**_**.**_"

Confusion settled on his face. _Last day for what exactly? _He wondered. Elizabeth stepped inside, and Minato followed after. Inside, the internet café had a sleek modern appearance to it. The flooring was composed of light brown wood. Straight ahead were a few steps that led to larger space with three wide, circular desks. Circling each desk was a couple of desk top computers.

Rolling his eyes to the left side, Minato saw a snazzy-looking individual sitting behind a high wooden counter.

"Welcome," said the male/female. Minato, honestly, couldn't tell. The individual had a childish yet angular face with long flowing jet black hair; but, strangely, radiated a masculine aura. The individual leaned forward in their seat. "What can I do for you?"

_I wondering that myself_, Minato thought, shooting Elizabeth a glance.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Hello," she bowed.

"My name is Elizabeth." She veered her torso to the side, and gestured at Minato. "And, this is master Minato."

Minato felt a cold sweat form from his forehand and slid down his face. Yet another individual who would mostly likely misunderstand their relationship; maybe, he should consider telling Elizabeth to end the master part.

Gulping, he turned his head, and warily eyed the, still unknown gender, individual. To his surprise, the person seemed perfectly at ease, mellow in fact, as if hearing a girl call a guy_ master_ was some common play.

"We," continued Elizabeth, "have come today, because we require access to the world-wide net."

The person blinked. "The internet?"

"Why yes," exclaimed Elizabeth. "I was told by my sister this would be an ideal location for such services."

The person simply stared at Elizabeth for moment for two, before breaking out in laughter. "Ha-ha-ha, y-you, you're a funny girl. Yes." he/she said composing himself, "this is an internet café and I'm the owner. Can I take it that you need…ha-ha, our services?"

Elizabeth firmly nodded. "Yes, we are in dire need."

The individual raised their right hand to their mouth, and yawned. "Alright" he/she said. "Follow me cutie."

_So…he's a guy, because he called Elizabeth a cutie?_ Minato pondered.

He/she stood from their seat, and pushed open the small side door of the counter. Exiting, he/she stood in front of the twosome. "Alright little missy, I'll start a desktop up for you."

"I see," said Elizabeth. "Then please guide us in the ways of modern technology."

She walked along, passing the man? and down the wooden stair steps. Just as Minato was about to follow, the person faced him. "Come on handsome," he/she winked, before walking down the steps as well.

_So…so he's a girl? _He puzzled.

Minato shook his head. No need to add the bizarre citizens of Tokyo on his list of growing unknown variables. Shrugging, he followed after them. The person, as Minato referred to — directed them to the closest circular table, and desktop.

"Here you are," he gestured toward Elizabeth, pulling a chair out for her.

Elizabeth sat down, resting her shopping bag on the ground. She turned to the male and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, you are quite the gentlemen."

Automatically, Minato's mind fired the thought, _so he's a guy, right?!_

The male/person gave Elizabeth a smile. He veered his body, and grasped the helm of another nearby chair for Minato.

"Here you are, handsome," he said, positioning the chair next to Elizabeth. Minato nodded. The male took a step back as he walked over, took his seat, and placed his own bag on the floor.

"So," said the male/person, attracting their attention, "If you two need any assistance, I will be in the back. Are you two ok at the moment?"

"Wel-mgh," Minato raised his hand over Elizabeth's mouth.

"We'll be fine," he said.

The male nodded. He strolled around the circular table, and walked to the back where more computers were staked together on a rectangular desk. Minato saw the man open a door to the far-right, and then disappear.

Turning his head, he returned his gaze on the desktop computer that was currently loading. Elizabeth scooted her seat to the left. "Master Minato, sadly I am not too familiar with the ways of technology. I will need your help in order to locate the right…web-night?"

"Website," Minato automatically corrected.

"Yes! Margaret called it that as well." She reached down for her shopping bag, and pulled out her velvet blue handbag. Flicking it open, she produced a thin loose-leaf paper folded in half. "Here it is," stated Elizabeth, unfolding the paper. She placed the piece of paper close to the edge of the circular table, and in front of the desktop keyboard.

Minato peered at the contents of the paper. In exotic blue ink handwriting was step-by-step instructions even the lamest computer natives could comprehend. At the bottom of the page it was signed in the same exotic handwriting with the name: _Margaret_.

Small laughter divulged from his lips. Margaret, just like Elizabeth, had some certain uniqueness to her.

Minato gazed at the desktop computer that had finished loading. Replacing the previous mundane black loading page was a light blue screen with a single square box in the center, and the word: Guest.

His right hand veered toward the wireless mouse on his right. Leaning closer, he moved the computer mouse upwards, and clicked on the guest icon. Somewhere in his mind, he pleased technology hadn't advanced that much, since he had been gone.

The desktop homepage loaded to the sight of a screen saver of white birds flying in the clear blue sky.

Minato looked at the piece of paper. _Step one_, he read,_ open an internet browser. Huh, didn't think anyone in the Velvet room was actually knowledgeable in human affairs. _

He squinted, eyes scanning up and down the screen. His eyes veered toward the bottom right of the screen where the **time and date** was visible. He looked at it for a split second, before returning his gaze on the center of the screen. Minato momentarily froze. He snapped his eyes back at the time and date.

**9:54 PM. **

**March 31, 2014.**

Minato felt his heart smack against his rib-cage. The liquids in his agape mouth went mouth went dry, and the color diminished within his bright blue eyes. _2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 — 2014. I've — I've been gone for roughly four years..._

For the next minute or so, Minato sat slouching in his seat. His eyes staring impassively at the desktop monitor. He felt limpness take over his body as he slumped further into his chair. _I - I…_

He felt the harsh reality pressing down on him as if a metric ton of weights were on his shoulders. A light touch no denser than maybe a feather patted his right shoulder; but, that was enough to have him jump in his seat. He snapped his head to the right, and met Elizabeth's worried gaze. He felt her increase her grip on his shoulder. She eyed him momentarily, and then turned to the computer monitor. Her eyes widened at the time and date.

She probably understood his inner turmoil, because she scooted her chair closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Minato took a calming breathe. He was so stupefied he had almost forgotten his body needed oxygen. Taking calm and easy breathes, he gradually felt his composure return.

He veered his head toward the girl resting on his shoulder, and cracked a strained grin. "Master Minato," she tested, "are you feeling more at ease?"

His grin escalated into a smile. He leaned his torso, and planted a kiss on her head. "...Much better," he said gently, "thank you."

"As I stated before, there is no need for you to thank me. I will always be there for you."

Minato leaned forward again, and kissed the root of her head. "Thank you."

More giggles escaped her lips. Elizabeth raised her right hand and pointed at the computer monitor. "Still, we really must make haste. Sister will disembowel us if we don't complete this task."

His eyes widened and he snapped his head forward. _I like Elizabeth and myself just the way we are, thank you very much. _

Minato moved the cursor around. For a second, he eyed the time, and date. _2014…I've missed four birthdays, four new year's, and four years in general_, he thought soberly._...But, I have to focus on the present..._

He found the web browser, Internet explorer, to the top left of the screen; and, almost completely camouflaged by the screen savers light blue color. He clicked on it, and waited a few moments until it loaded.

_OK_, he peered at the contents of Margaret's note. Go on the website — _**Three. Wishes. **_

Below the instruction was the web link. _This is — strange_, he ruminated. His felt a light sensation occur below his mid-chest: anxiety. He moved the cursor to the web browser, ignoring the news articles displayed on the explorer page. Clicking it, he quickly typed the web link, and tapped the enter button.

A new page materialized. Other than the two rectangular boxes, the page was completely colored black. The box to the left stated: _Only 18 and over only_. While its neighbor stated: _leave if not._

"Hmm, it seems to be a barrier of some sorts. Should I destroy it?"

"Rejected," replied Minato.

He rolled his eyes downwards, at Margaret's note. The final words of her instructions were: _I wish for your well-being throughout your journey._

_Real helpful_, Minato sighed. While he was a bit wary of the sketchy-looking webpage, he remembered Elizabeth's promise of what Margaret _would do_ if the — survey? wasn't completed. Her face held no humor when she spoke of Margaret's punishment. She stated it like it was a fact.

He quickly moved the cursor, and clicked the _18 year old and only_ rectangular box. Another page loaded. Just like its predecessor, it featured a black layout, but with one minor alteration. It only featured one rectangular box, with the title: _Name please!_

Minato gulped. The contents of the web page becoming more unpredictable with every page. He moved the cursor to the rectangular box, and clicked it. He began typing his name, but stopped at the last syllable of his surname.

_Is using my real name the smartest thing to do? What if this survey gets distributed or they research information on me..._

Minato frowned. _Either way_, he thought, _giving out my name so causally could result in some bad aftermath…_

Sighing, he veered his right hand toward the desktop's keyboard, and held down the back space; erasing his name.

"Is something wrong with using your name?" questioned Elizabeth, eyeing the monitor with interest.

Minato nodded. "Elizabeth, I…I'm dead to the world," he said slowly. "If I enter my real name, and this survey — thing gets around, well…someone might come across it."

"Like your friends," she stated matter-of-factly.

Instantaneously, his eyes narrowed and his heart rate increased. Gulping, he said, "Yea, I… don't want to get my friends involved. They've been through enough, because of me…"

"But they would invaluable allies. Together, whatever comes your way will be dispatched by your combined efforts."

Minato shook his head. "I can't. There's so much I don't understand at the moment. I can't just bring them in an unknown situation." In a hush tone, he added, "The…the only clear variable here is — the seal being gone."

Elizabeth stayed quiet for a moment as Minato looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Secretly, he blamed himself for what occurred with the seal. The consent, pestering thoughts kept racing to mind.

_If I was stronger this wouldn't be happening._

_If I had tried harder to fight back?_

_If — If I…did something more._

He was afraid the first people he actually considered friends, in such a long time, would despise him. That along with not wanting to drag them into another ghastly ordeal prevented him from contacting them.

"What about my name?" Voiced Elizabeth, freeing Minato from his pessimistic thoughts. "Or," she continued, "my sister's, master…or Theodore! Theodore's name would be a marvelous fit!"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards. Using Theodore's name was like giving the guy a one up. He would rather brawl Elizabeth again then use his name, and see his triumphant smirk. Realization hit Minato like a bolt of lightening. He gazed down at _his_ hands, and some sort of epiphany was whispered in his ear.

**Ryoji…**

"Ryoji," Minato whispered.

"What was that, Master Minato?"

He smiled as his hands moved to the keyboard, and typed away. "My temporary alias for now will be Ryoji…Arisato."

Instantly, after typing _his_ name, the page was replaced by another that featured a slightly more colorful theme. To the top-center were three golden stars. Below the stars were two masks, one frowning and the other smiling, on each side of the page. The background was composed of black and white striped lines, and the words _**Freedom or Repression **_were to the bottom left.

All the way at the bottom were three rectangular boxes, and above each box were the facetious words: _Write down your 3 wishes!_

A chill ran down Minato's spine as he, involuntarily, straightened his back; and, involuntarily, disturbed Elizabeth from her comfy spot on his shoulder. She turned to face him. "Is something the matter?"

Minato rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of her. Shaking his head, he said in a quiet voice, "No…nothing's wrong."

He saw Elizabeth blinked, and then shrug as she returned to her head on his shoulder. He smiled warily, returning his attention to the computer monitor. He peered at the words on the bottom of the page.

**To proceed, you must answer these questions.**

Minato sighed exasperated. Presently, the only thing preventing him from closing the annoying-looking webpage was Margaret's promise of disembowelment. His insides did a summersault at the thought. He eyed the lettering to the left of each rectangular box. It counted up from one to three. A deadpan expression formed on his face as he analyzed the childish survey.

"Hmm," Elizabeth hummed thoughtfully, "a form of wish granting. Where the, so called, genie will appear and provide three wishes for those lucky humans. So, this is the power of the world wide net."

"That's it exactly," Minato chuckled. "What you think I should wish for, Elizabeth?"

Her thin eyebrows knitted together, and she frowned in concentration. "Well, wishes are such tedious matters. I prefer hard work to achieve a certain desire." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "But, my greatest desire was not brought upon my hard work, and instead a wish of some sorts. Hmm, how confusing…"

"Huh? What was your greatest desire?"

Elizabeth looked at him with a loving smile. "To see you, of course."

His entire body stirred for a split-second. He gazed into her yellow eyes, and couldn't detect anything other than the truth. Turning his head and facing the computer monitor, Minato let out a quiet hollow laugh. He was thankful his hair was long enough to shadow the hint of red on his cheeks. Elizabeth's brusque declaration actually made his heart skip a couple of beats. To tell him that seeing him was her greatest desire was a little more than flattering.

Minato breathed in, and exhaled a breath of air. He regained his composure. Eyeing Elizabeth from the corners of his eyes, he grinned, and said, "Remind me to take you out on another date."

The smile she beamed practically radiated the entire café with positive energy. He smiled then turned his head, once more, to face the monitor. _My three wishes_, he ruminated. _Let's see if it can grant me these wishes_, he thought with a melancholy smile. For some inexplicable reason, he felt the urge to type his heart desires.

He typed: _I wish for everyone I care about to be happy with their lives._

He moved the cursor to the second rectangular box. His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, until he shrugged and typed down his feelings.

_I wish for a permanent solution to my door problem. _He typed his wish down, but in more indirect manner. He grasped the mouse, and veered the cursor to the final rectangular box.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard at a complete standstill. Honesty speaking, those two last items were his greatest desires. A permanent solution for the seal dilemma, and for his friends to live happily. He brought his left hand under his chin, and narrowed his eyes. _Maybe, I should just make up so silly little wish like…world domination or…no more world hunger._

Minato's lips narrowed. _That last one sounds good…_

"Master Minato, are you having difficulties?"

"Yea," he nodded, "I need a last wish. Any ideas?"

Elizabeth sat straight in her chair, removing her head from his shoulder. "...A last wish?"

Minato nodded. "Yea, just one more and —"

"I know," she declared loudly.

"Yea…what do you have in mind?"

Elizabeth faced him with a modest smile. "For your final wish, I suggest you saying, I, master Minato, wish to always be together with Elizabeth, _**Lethal Elevator Attendant!"**_

Minato raised both eyebrows in amusement. "Lethal Elevator Attendant...? That's a very appropriate nickname."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, but I can't seem to recall where I was called such a name," she waved her dismissively. "But, that's another tale. For now, what is your take on my suggestion, Master Minato?"

"…To be always with Elizabeth," he thought out loud. Elizabeth nodded vigorously with a wide smile. He faced the computer monitor, and began to type. "Oh, magic computer genie, I wish to always be together with Elizabeth, my crazed Elevator Attendant."

"_Lethal_ Elevator Attendant," she corrected sternly. He laughed. "O-oh, ok. One second."

He replaced crazed with _lethal_ on her name. _And done_, Minato mentally proclaimed.

**Hey, good job. Those are some nice wishes.**

Minato jumped in his seat, and snapped his head left and right. Finally, he trained his wandering gaze on Elizabeth. "Is that some sort of ritual. Hmm? Looks delightful!"

Elizabeth commenced to roll her head in completely random directions. Minato looked at her as if she was an alien for mars, which wasn't too far off. He leaned forward in his seat, and grasped her shoulders firmly, stopping her head rotation. "Elizabeth, did you say something!?"

She raised her hand to fan her face. "Why yes Master Minato. I commented on your ritual. It was quite soothing."

Minato bite his tongue to stifle a sudden smirk. He knew if got wrapped up in her wildness he would neglect what he experienced.

"Not that, but did you hear a _**voice**_?" Elizabeth, with her right hand, pointed to Minato. In turn, his expression turned deadpan. He released his grip on her shoulders, and leaned back into his chair.

_W-what did…I just hear? _

"Master Minato," said Elizabeth. He focused his eyes on her. She had her hand outstretched, pointing to the computer monitor. "There's something there."

Minato veered his head in the desktop's monitor's direction. At the bottom of the page was the **NEXT** button.

_More?_ Minato thought exasperated. _Disembowelment is sounding better every second._

He leaned forward in his seat, and grasped the mouse. Willing it, he clicked on the **Next** button. To his surprise, the next page was similar to the first two, but with its own alteration. The page was devoid of any color other than black. The only visual feature was the message in big white lettering.

**Mr. Ryoji Arisato**

**You have signed up for my special 3 Wishes event. Re-visit this website April 1st. We will have more details and the address for our event then.**

**Until then,**

**Happy Wishes!**

Suddenly, the page closed. Minato waited for about a minute in anticipation for another bizarre webpage to magically pop up; but, nothing else did. The desktops light blue screen saver was all that was shown. "We're done?"

"It seems so. Now we can return to the Velvet Room without worry of losing limps," Elizabeth happily proclaimed.

Minato nodded with a comical smile. He stared at the desktop, recollecting the final message the survey offered.

"Re-visit this page on **April 1****st**. April fool's day, huh? That's tomorrow." He turned to Elizabeth. "Is this what you meant by last day."

She hesitantly nodded. "To be honest, I have recollection of what is to occur. Sister has neglected to inform me of anything, but I imagine that is because she is also lacking information."

His eyes widened in disbelief. _Something even the residents of the Velvet Room know nothing about. This might be more than some survey or hoax_...

Elizabeth stood from her seat. "Now, should we return?"

"Not just yet. There's something…I want to confirm, and we have to pay for using these once that guy returns."

"Guy?"

"Yea, you know…the owner."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Master Minato. The owner was clearly female."

* * *

**Tokyo (Internet Café)**

**Tuesday.**** March 31, 2014**

**11:58 PM**

* * *

"Elizabeth, I'll be right back," Minato said, standing from his seat.

Elizabeth nodded absent mindlessly. Her full attention was on a video documentary of Queen Elizabeth. She sat leaned forward with her eyes glued to the monitor. Minato walked up the few steps leading to the café front. To his right, sitting on the high wooden counter, was the, supposedly, female owner. "Are you two leaving now?"

"Well..." he shot Elizabeth a glance, before facing the owner, "not just yet. I'm going to head outside for some air."

The owner had a smirk on her face. "Alright, you go do that."

Minato raised an eyebrow at her tone, but still nodded. "Hey, by the way, thanks for not charging us for the use of the desktop."

"Your first time customers. It's my policy. First-timers get free-access."

He smirked. "Still, thank you."

He faced forward again, and walked to the café's double door. Opening the door, he stepped outside. Outside, the city of Tokyo was still brewing with night-time activity. A few citizens still roamed its streets, and cars drove by. Performing a 180, he eyed the digital clock visible from outside the café. It read: _11:59:54_.

Minato braced himself.

_11:59:55_

_11:59:56_

_11:59:57_

He closed his eyes, and inhaled a torrent of air. Holding his breath, he slowly counted down.

**_...3..._**

**_...2…_**

**_...1…_**

He snapped his eyes open to the sight of digital clock displaying the time. It read: _12:00:01_

For a moment, his face was riddled by absolute bewilderment, before he regained his composure. He turned in a complete circle, viewing the surrounding. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed. Facing the front of the café, Minato exhaled the torrent of air he was holding in. He raised his head upwards, and gazed at the darkened sky.

_What is…going on?_

* * *

_**0 days left until April Fool's Day**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disaster

Chapter 9

**Disaster**

"You have to jump into disaster with both feet."

Chuck Palahniuk

_Minato Arisato_

* * *

_**Tatsmui Port Island (Dorm) **_

_**April 7, 2009**_

_**Unknown**_

* * *

_Right before their eyes, the mysterious boy was swallowed by the intense darkness, and simply vanished. Minato stared at the barren space where the boy once stood. His usual emotionless expression hid his absolute bewilderment. The girl, Hamuko, stood eye-wide in shock after the boy's disappearing act. She moved closer to Minato and firmly grasped the sleeve of his right arm._

"_G-g-g-ghost?"  
_

_Minato ignored her. His mind was preoccupied with their surroundings. The lights that were previously on, were off. The only form of illumination within the dorm was the ominous green glow. _

"_Who's there!?" _

_Hamuko jumped. She was tugging on his sleeve, so he almost lost his balance. Ripping his arm from her grasp, he turned toward the voice. He saw the shadowy silhouette of an attractive girl. She wore a pink sweater jacket, with a loose red ribbon on her neck, a black mini skirt, and matching black stockings. From the girl's position, the upper half of her face was shrouded by shadows. She let out a low grunt, and took a step forward. Minato watched her right hand traveled to her thigh where a holster was secured around her leg. Cradled within the holsters only slot — was the silver outline of a gun… _

_Minato's heart drummed against his chest. He stared frozen in place with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Hamuko's expression was a duplicate of his. He gulped, watching the girl's hand less than an inch away from her gun. Sweat formed over her milky features, and she took heavy, panting breathes. Then, as if her hand had a spasm, she swiftly grasped the gun._

"_Takeba, wait!"_

_The girl snapped her head over her shoulder in the direction of the voice. Simultaneously, multiple events occurred. The ominous glow blanketing the dorm was lifted. To the side of the entrance door, a standing lamp turned on. That led to a chain reaction and more lights began flicking on, until the dorm was fully illuminated. Minato's headphones, hanging around his neck, began to play. _

* * *

_**Burn my dread~**_

_**No soul**_

_**Robust**_

_**All dust**_

_**We bust…**_

* * *

_The bizarre alternation had ended. _

_A cool beauty began making her way towards them. She had long, dark red hair, and dark red eyes. She wore a freshly pressed white blouse, a big red ribbon tied around her neck, a glossy black skirt, and black knee-high boots with high heels. She stood next to the brunette. Her dark-red eyes held an amused light as she stared at the twosome. _"_You two arrived later than I imagined," said the red-head in an even tone._

_She stood straight with her arms wrapped around her impressive chest. Minato noticed the thick aura of authority and superiority surrounding her. _"_My 0name is __**Mitsuru Kirijo,**__" she continued. "I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."_

_The brunette-haired girl eyed the twosome then turned to Mitsuru. _"…_Who are they?" _

_Mitsuru glanced at the brunette. "They're transfer students. Because of a sudden last-minute decision, they were assigned here. Eventually, though, they'll both be moved in an appropriate dorm for them."_

_The brunette seemed discouraged. "…is it okay for them to be here?"_

"_I guess we'll see..." _

_Hamuko blinked, regaining her composure. Straightening her back, she took a step forward. She glared angrily at the two girls before her. _"_Ok! What is going on here!?"_

_She pointed to the brunette. Her finger darted from the girl's hand and the gun secured at her thigh. _"_She was about to shoot me, and," she veered her torso to the left, and gestured at Minato, "him!"_

_Minato warily grit his teeth, and marginally narrowed his bluish-gray eyes. The girl, Hamuko, had a loud enough voice to rival his headphones at full blast. A trait that impressed yet annoyed him. The two girls seemed somewhat surprised at her outburst, but the red-head, Mitsuru, quickly regained her calm demeanor. Her red lips formed a graceful smile as she coolly closed her eyes._

"_Nowadays, a girl needs some self-defense. Of course, it isn't a real gun." _

_Hamuko's mouth clammed close. She tilted her head with and eyed Mitsuru incredulity. _"_N-not a real gun," she muttered._

_Calmly opening her eyes, Mitsuru gave a brief nod. "Just a form of scaring away any potential dangers."_

"_Yea," interjected the brunette, "…um, it's a sort of hobby."_

_A quick laugh traveled up Minato's throat, but he seized it before escaping his lips. That was possibly the worst lie he'd ever heard in his entire life. _

_Mitsuru momentarily glanced at the brunette; her eyes indecipherable. Swiftly, she veered her head to face the twosome again. _"_I'm sorry for the late introductions." She unhooked an arm from her chest, and gestured at the brunette beside her. "This is __**Yukari Takeba. **__Just like the two of you, she'll be a junior this spring."_

_The girl, identified as Yukari, gave a curtly bow. "…Hey." _

_Making eye-contact with her, Minato noticed the obvious aura of distrust she radiated, and the doubtfulness within her brown eyes. He tilted his head with a perplexed facial expression. He had no idea what he did to deserve such an unfriendly welcome. Shrugging, he flashed a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Minato Arisato. It's nice to meet you."_

_Hamuko gave a speedy bow. "Hello, I'm Hamuko Katakana."_

_She raised her head from her initial bow, and glanced at the two girls. She gave another bow. "A-and, I'm sorry for my abrupt yelling. I was just somewhat __surprised_…and scared." Mitsuru's lips formed a motherly smile as she let out a dry chuckle. Yukari smiled brightly. 

"_Hey, don't worry about," she assured. "I'm kind of at fault for freaking you out like that. Sorry."_

_Hamuko raised her torso, and stood straight. She smiled cheerfully._

"_Now," said Mitsuru," that the misunderstanding has been taken care of, it's getting late." _

_She looked at Minato and then Hamuko. "To my knowledge, both your belongings should already be in your new rooms. Katakana, I'll show you to yours."_

_She veered her head to look at Yukari thoughtfully. Yukari's eyes widened. _"_O-oh," she looked at Minato, and smiled, "and, I'll show you to your room. Follow me." _

_Mitsuru pivoted toward a staircase at the end of the hall. Yukari nodded briefly in the twosome's direction before following suit. Just as Minato was about to follow, a low grunt escaped his mouth when a hand smacked his back. He stifled a growl as he turned to the side, and eyed the source of his pain. Hamuko was gazing at him with a sunny bright smile, and in turn he peered at her with an emotionless facade. _

"_Hey," she beamed, "thanks for help me out at the train terminal. I would've been lost without you!"_

_Minato sighed, exasperated. Wordlessly, he turned on his feet to walk after his guide while leaving a dazed Hamuko behind. _"_Hey! Wait…I wonder where that weird kid ran off to?" _

_Momentarily, he stopped in place, contemplating the same thing. Nothing came to mind, so he just shrugged noncommittally._

"…_I just want to go to bed," Minato said in a hush tone._

* * *

**Tokyo, Hotel Room**

**Wednesday, April 1****st****, 2014**

**5:10 PM**

* * *

Raising his torso from his blissful sleep, Minato stifled a yawn. He slid off the bed's silk-like covers, and slipped out of bed. He crouched slightly, and planted both hands on his knee-caps as he went down. It was a form of stretching for him. Standing straight, he eyed the room he had slept in. It was rectangular-shaped. To the front was the exit door, and next to that was the bathroom. Further ahead, to the right wall, was a tall wooden cabinet, and a TV at its base. To the left were two full sizes beds, and a small wooden cabinet in the center.

Minato entered the bathroom. It offered the necessary toiletries to clean up with. Stepping out of the bathroom, he felt invigorated. Minato returned to the side of his bed, and collected his clothing. He fitted himself in his stripped blue and white T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers. After making sure he had collected all his belongings, his shopping bag of clothing, he exited the room. He visited the hotel's eating lounge and scavenged a bountiful breakfast.

With a content stomach, he went to the front desk, and checked himself out. Walking out the hotel's double doors, he saw Elizabeth waiting outside. She wore her new attire; her yellow collar shirt, bluish-black tight-fitting jeans, and white tennis shoes. In her left hand, she cradled the Persona Compendium. With the sun's rays beaming behind her, her hair shined golden. "Good afternoon, master Minato. Did you enjoy your rest?"

Minato gave a small smile. He absolutely adorned his stay at the hotel. Elizabeth, his darling angel, had paid for a night-stay for him. Originally, they planned to both share a room, but Minato remembered her sister, Margaret, and her overprotective nature. Instead Elizabeth traveled back to the Velvet Room, much to her discontent, and he slept at the hotel.

"…Master and Margaret are waiting for us in the Velvet Room," said Elizabeth. "Are you ready?"

His passive expression shifted to a more determined façade. He nodded. Elizabeth turned her gaze on the Persona Compendium. She placed a delicate hand on its cover, and flipped it open. Rapidly, the pages began to turn, until they stopped on one in particular.

A glowing blue circle materialized on the ground in between where Minato and Elizabeth stood. He stared at the magic circle with a slight frown. His last two magic teleportations had left him more scatter brained than his initial awaking in the Velvet Room. He wasn't eager to re-live that experience. Elizabeth stepped in the center of the circle. She flashed him a smile, and gestured him over. Minato obliged. It was then as he took even steps to the center of the magic circle, a striking realization struck him. Elizabeth and he were teleporting outside — in the open — where people could see. He was already standing at the center of the circle when he cocked his head over his shoulder, and saw the baffled face of the woman working behind the front desk of the hotel. A blinding light flared. The last thing Minato saw was the woman's agape mouth, and her frantically pointing at them.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2014**

**Unknown**

* * *

The intense white light began to slowly diminish. When it faded, Minato hesitantly opened his eyes. He was facing the back section of the Velvet Room's new appearance. To each side of his vision were the two marble top tables. Further to the right was a stand, and to the left a blue wooden desk. Directly behind the two marble-top tables, was the blue railing, and the rows of seats that followed. Gazing at the abnormal sight, Minato wondered if he would ever adapt to the new Velvet Room. Elizabeth, standing next to him, left his side, and walked to left side of the bench. She walked up the wooden steps, and took her assistant judge seat.

Minato strolled over to his marble-top table, and assigned seat: the bluish-gray loveseat. He placed his shopping bag of clothing on the floor, and faced forward. Directly in front of him was the blue bench. The residents of the Velvet Room gazed down at him from their seats on the bench. To the left was Elizabeth. She flashed him a sunny bright smile that her vibrant outfit enhanced. To the right sat Margaret. She stared at him with a stoic expression, and her golden-yellow eyes indecipherable. Lastly, Igor sat in the center, leaning forward with his hands folded under his massively long nose, and usual eerie smirk.

"…Welcome, young Arisato, to the Velvet Room. I take it you are prepared."

Minato nodded.

Igor chuckled ominously. "The cards have given mal news of this day. While I cannot foresee the exact future nor tell, I can say this day will bring forth _**disaster**_."

His facial features tightened as he griped the handles of his loveseat. Maintaining his passive face was becoming a struggle.

"Do you understand?" Questioned Igor.

Minato nodded once more.

"…Good, then without further ado…" He straightened his back in his judge seat. Raising one of his bony arms, he snapped his fingers. The sound echoed throughout the courtroom. Suddenly, at the height of Minato's vision, a blow glow materialized. He followed the blue glow with his eyes as it slowly descended on his section of the marble-top table. For a second, it stood straight on the table, before lying flat. Its blue glow gradually began to subside, and what was left was the silver frame of a key. The top section of the key was circular, and featured a mask split into black and white. His eyes went wide. He instantly recognized the key. It was the same key that allowed him to enter and leave the Velvet Room on his own accord: the _**Velvet Key. **_

"I presume you remember that particular key," said Igor knowingly.

A small smile formed on his face. Minato outstretched his arm, and grasped it. The key metal sent a cold jolt throughout his hand. He held it out close to his eyes, analyzing its features and recalling all the times he used it. "Huh?"

More blue glows, suddenly, appeared within his field of vision. To his left, another Velvet Key descended down on the purplish-violet section of the marble-top table. To his right, two keys descended onto each section of the second marble-top table. Minato slipped his key into his right pocket. He faced Igor, and raised an eyebrow.

"Young Arisato, by the end of this day, **all known guest will make an appearance**_**.**_"

_All of them?_ Minato thought wide-eyed.

"Yes," said Margaret. She had been so quiet, and unnoticeable, he had almost forgotten her presence. "To our knowledge, every guest that will take an active role in this ordeal will, somehow, enter this room, and collect their Velvet Key. We are not sure when exactly they shall appear, but it will be on this day."

"Hmm, I am most interested who will join us this time around," Elizabeth confessed. She glanced at the second marble top table, and then at Minato. "But, it doesn't matter. Being with you, master Minato, is my most important goal."

To the far-right of the bench, a frown appeared on Margaret's flawless features. She turned to Elizabeth with a semi-annoyed expression. "Elizabeth, please take your duties seriously. **This young man and his mate are both your responsibilities**_**.**_ You must provide equal support for both."

Elizabeth veered her head to the side, and faced her sister with a childish pout. "Of course I will support his mate. It is in the contract, but master Minato is my first priority." A mischievous glint flashed across Elizabeth's yellow eyes, and she smiled devilishly. "Sister, who is the one you will be guiding?"

Margaret looked, momentarily, baffled by the brusque question, before regaining her composure. She narrowed her eyes. "Why is that of your concern? You have never met him."

"Oh, so it's a male."

Margaret looked like a deer caught by headlights.

"I remember meeting a young man with silver hair," said Elizabeth. "He was quite powerful, and when he asked about me, he mentioned you. Could he be the one who will appear here?"

Elizabeth had a playful expression, and she spoke in a teasing tone like how any younger sister talked to their older sibling. Margaret appeared absolutely dumbfounded. Her eyes were owlishly wide, and her mouth opened in a small oval. "Y-you met him?"

"Why yes. He was a major factor **in me gaining my arcana**."

Elizabeth brought her index finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. "Hmm, he somewhat reminded me of master Minato. Could it be that you are also captivated by this young man?"

Margaret's pale complexion flushed red. An interesting display for Minato, because he couldn't imagine the taciturn her making such an expression. In an instant, her face sobered, and she adopted a blander façade. Her eyes flashing dangerously bright were the only noticeable trait of her annoyance. The pressure in the room intensified, and Minato found himself slumping further into his seat.

Thankfully, Igor intervened. He raised a hand over his mouth, and let out a small cough. Gravity was instantly restored, and Minato felt his shoulders loosen. Igor rolled his eyes side to side, eyeing Elizabeth and then Margaret. Like children not wanting to be scold, they quietly faced forward. Elizabeth had a conspicuous muffled smile, while Margaret looked more annoyed than deadpan.

"Now," voiced Igor, "Elizabeth will once again be your guide for this day. She will lead you to the beginning."

"…Alright."

"Excellent, then…"

He raised his bony arm again, and snapped his fingers. A piercing sound echoed throughout the Velvet Room, originating from behind Minato. Glancing over his shoulder, Minato saw, to the very back of the court room, behind the railing and rows of seat, a floating blue door. It stood an inch or two off the ground, had a decorative frame with gold linings and at its core were two golden outlined butterflies.

"From here on, that will be your method of entering or leaving this room."

_Alright_, Minato thought with a smirk.

With the entrance to the Velvet Room re-accessible, he would never have to use Elizabeth's magic circle for travel. His insides did flip-flops every time he would magically jump from one place to the next. Soon or later, he knew, her magical teleportation would result in him emptying out the contents of his stomach.

"Now," spoke Igor, retracting his attention, "It is time for us to bid you farewell for now… We **wish **for your well-being."

"…We **wish **you good luck," said Margaret.

Minato opened his mouth, and then closed it. He had nothing to add. The residents of the Velvet Room were trying to warn to the best of their abilities. He gulped, and gave a determined head nod. He stood from his loveseat, and shot Elizabeth a playful smile. She smiled back, stepping down from her assistant judge seat, and walking over to him. He took her hand in his, and together they walked over to the blue railing separating the room.

"One moment," exclaimed Elizabeth. With her free hand, she tapped the wooden frame of the railing, and like a waist high door, it was pushed back. They made their way to the blue door, passing the rows of seats, and exited the Velvet Room.

* * *

**The University of Tokyo, Entrance Gates**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2014**

**7:10 PM**

* * *

When his surroundings became visible, Minato opened his eyes. Elizabeth stood beside him. He took a step forward, analyzing their surroundings. They were somewhere outside. The sun was dimming, and it sent a honey golden light throughout Tokyo. Directly ahead of the twosome was a wide wooden bench. Minato took another step, and looked to the side. There was a familiar-looking walking pavement leading up to the towering gate with the bizarre double clover design.

"This is where we were yesterday," said Minato, in a confused tone.

He performed a 180 on the balls of his feet, and gazed at Elizabeth. His eyes widened marginally at stood behind her. Glowing faintly blue and hovering a few inches from the ground was the Velvet Room door. It stood to the left of the towering gate, and illuminated its surroundings in a faint blue glow.

"It seems the Velvet Room has materialized here," claimed Elizabeth, following his gaze. "Perhaps we can take that this location will be a **common meeting ground for every guest**."

…_Common meeting ground_, Minato pondered. _So, the other guests are students, then?_

"But we shouldn't concern ourselves with such matters at the moment," stated Elizabeth somewhat hesitantly. She slipped a hand into one of her back pockets, and produced a folded tan piece of paper. Unfolding it she, it held it to his eyes, and said, "While you were resting at the hotel, I visited the world-wide net store —"

"Internet Café," put in Minato.

"Yes, and with the help of the owner, I traveled to the genie granting web — night —"

He raised an eyebrow. "Website?"

Elizabeth nodded vigorously. "Yes, and they displayed this message."

Minato focused his eyes on the contents of the tan paper. On it was a simple address somewhere in the _**Marunouchi district **_of Tokyo.

He grasped the paper in her hands, and folded it into his left pocket. He looked at Elizabeth. "Alright, you ready to go?"

For a second or two, Elizabeth didn't reply. She looked like she was deep in thought with her eyes lids dipped low over her yellow eyes.

"…Elizabeth?"

Her eyes snapped open like she had woken up from a stupor. "Excuse me. I am ready."

Minato chuckled softly as he extended a hand for her to take. She happily obliged.

**0000000000**

Neither understood the basic layout of the populated metropolis: Tokyo, Japan. It was thanks to people they met during their bold exploration they eventually found their way to a nearby train station. They learned the school where the Velvet Room appeared was called the _**University of Tokyo**_, in Tokyo's _Bunkyō ward_, a residential and educational center. Upon entering the train terminal, Minato was shocked on how crowded it was. Train workers had to push people, so there would be room inside the trains. Minato wasn't looking forward to being pressed against some random stranger.

A local train worker gave them step-by-step directions to their destination. Minato took it upon himself to memorize them. They were to head to the _Ginza line_, then the _Marunouchi line_, and they would arrive at _Tokyo station_. From there it would be a five-minute walk to their destination. The trains were packed to the point of suffocation. Elizabeth seemed perfectly at ease, but Minato was due for asphyxia.

* * *

**Tokyo, Marunouchi district**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2014**

**7:55 PM**

* * *

The Marunouchi district of Tokyo was the definition of the big city. In every direction, there were skyscrapers, and buildings of all sizes. The district seemed to be a prime location for many corporate offices. The entire district gave a high-class stylish feel: expensive vehicles sped by on litter-free streets, sophisticated-looking people wearing tailored suits was a common sight and local cafes or restaurants looked impressively well-made and beautiful. Unlike the other districts of Tokyo, which fully supported the populated madness, the Marunouchi district was more lax. That wasn't to say there weren't pedestrians looming around, but there was actually breathing room. Minato was thankful his shoulders didn't brush complete strangers every few seconds.

Though the district was very well maintained, had great sights, and seemed high-class, unlike the other districts, it was more work oriented, and featured fewer attractions. It was, somewhat, a rare sight to see any outside activity. There were no food venders available, and much to Elizabeth's distaste, the numbers of street performers were very few. Despite the lack of outdoor activity, the Marunouchi district was Tokyo's gem district. From some inexplicable reason, Minato imagined a friend, _**Mitsuru Kirijo, **_would be very comfortable with this scene. The Marunouchi district's high-class atmosphere was only matched by its beauty. A perfect fit for Mitsuru.

Minato ignored the hollowness within his chest imagining one of his _old girlfriend's_. If he even spent a single minute reminiscing, he would begin to doubt himself, and be lost in a wave of old memories. He had to focus. Their destination was one of the grandest attractions this district and Tokyo, in general, had to offer: the red brick landmark, the Marunouchi building. The historic building, for the last five years, has undergone some heavy renovation. It measured 335 meters in length and 20 meter in width, and was built parallel to the train platforms. Standing at the street across the façade of the building, the twosome found themselves in awe. The building had a noticeable European design feel to it like a castle/mansion combination. Its entire façade was composed of red bricks. Many angular angles curved together at the top section of the building, and at its peck was a circular dome.

Surrounding the building were countless waves of people. Minato gulped, feeling completely baffled and overwhelmed. The so-called ordeal was taking place in location like this? With countless innocent bystanders simply looming around?

Imagining the worst, he felt a sickening sensation from his lower abdomen. He took a quick breath. It did wonders on his composure. "Alright, are you ready Elizabeth?"

He took her hand in his, and attempted to take a step forward; but, Elizabeth remained rooted in place. She had a displease pout with her head slightly lowered. "…Elizabet —"

"I cannot accompany you any further."

"Huh?"

Elizabeth raised her head, and made eye-contact with him. She portrayed a blank façade. "As Master has stated, I…can only guide you. Here is where you must journey on your own…"

A conspicuous defiant light flashed across her yellow eyes like she was trying to convince herself. "I-I cannot accompany you any further…"

…_Must kill her inside to say that, _Minato mused.

Elizabeth took a step forward-looking desperate. "That does not mean, I do not care, it is just —"

Minato wrapped his arms around her, ceasing her rambling.

"I understand," he said, "thank you for guiding me."

He broke from the hug, and smiled brightly. "I'll be alright, don't worry."

Elizabeth wasn't convinced, but her inner turmoil had lessened. "…While I cannot assist you here, because of my own limitations, I can give you this."

She slipped her pale fingers into the right pocket of her tight-fitting jeans, and pulled out a single card. The back of the card portrayed the image of a black and white mask within a blue circle. Elizabeth twirled the card with her fingers revealing the front. The card's front displayed four red swords, the number four at each corner, and the word REST at the bottom.

"This is a _**Suit of Swords **_arcana. I imagine you remember its use," said Elizabeth.

Minato nodded. He did remember. Collecting those cards were once a means of attaining powerful weapons. But, to this day, he still didn't comprehend how a bow could materialize from a single card.

"Then…" Elizabeth held out the card, and Minato grasped it. He momentarily gazed down at it, analyzing its content, before shrugging and pocketing it. "Use that card when you feel yourself in danger. The means to use it will become clear when needed."

Minato nodded.

"…master Minato?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a bold step forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tippy-toed to his height. They gazed into each other's eyes, her nose brushing against his. She closed her eyes, and kissed his lips. It was a passionate, desperate yet hungry kiss that left Minato stupefied. Regaining his wits, he wrapped his arms around her, and pressed her petite figure against his. The embrace felt eternal, and all the rampaging noises around them, all of Minato's lingering thoughts, and all of Elizabeth's worries were instantly evaporated. Elizabeth released her arms from his neck and took a few steps back. Minato gazed at her in a daze. "I await your return to that room!"

Before he could reply, she pivoted on her feet, and walked in the opposite direction; until, she would disappeared from sight. Minato, absent mindlessly, licked his lips. A goofy smile replaced his usual passive expression. _She's — she's so unpredicted_, he thought.

Shaking his head, he turned on his feet, walked across the street, while maneuvering around the populated mass of pedestrians. The smile on his lips slowly straightened, and his expression became passive once more.

**000000000**

The inside of the Marunouchi building was a clash between an art gallery, a museum, a tourism center, various travel services, and commercial facilities. It made up for the Marunouchi district's lack of outside activity. Just like its façade, the building's interior had a classy European feel. After speaking to a general worker, he was directed to a large circular room. The room was a vibrant yellow color. Closed door-like windows surrounded its perimeter. Directly in front of Minato was the only open door. Standing to the side of the door was a tall bulky man wearing black sunglasses, and a black tailored suit. In the man's hands was a blue clipboard. Minato attempted to pass through the door, but the bulky man slid a hand, blocking his access.

"Name?"

Minato blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Pass this door will lead you to the **three wishes event**. Only those who have signed up and been admitted may enter."

"But… I have signed up."

"Name?"

His eyes darted to the clip board in the man's hands. He saw a stack of papers bound by its hold. The papers contents contained countless names. He gulped. "R-ryoji Arisato…"

The man gazed down at the clip board, skimming down the page, and then flipping pages. Finally, he stopped, and gazed at Minato. The man's glasses dipped to the bridge of his nose, and Minato saw a glimpse of the his eyes. They seemed strangely glazed over?

"Ryoji Arisato confirmed. Head down that hall to the left, and continue down that pass, until you see double doors."

Minato nodded warily. He passed the door, and took a sharp left. He walked down the narrow path that curved slightly. The hall was poorly hit, and the only formed of illumination were the lamps hanging against each wall of the barren path. Closed doors were to each side of the hall. Minato rolled his eyes side to side. His senses were on overdrive. His left hand was dipped into his left pocket, grasping the Suit of Swords card. He would be ready for anything that looked potentially dangerous. While he still didn't understand how the card functioned, he trusted Elizabeth's promise.

The dimming lit, barren hall was a ridiculously stretched path. After a minute or two on high alert, Minato spotted a closed double door. Standing to side of the door was a tall yet lean man. Minato found this man just as intimidating as the first. What he lacked in muscle mass, he made up with the firearm at his side. Just like the man's predecessor, he wore black sunglasses over his eyes, and a tailored black suit. At the man's side was a wide rectangular plastic bucket sitting on a wooden desk. Half the bucket was occupied by dozens of dozens of masks?

Gulping, Minato took a step in the man's direction. "Excuse me, is behind that door where the event going on?"

The man veered his head to face him. "…Are you participating?"

The words escaping the man's mouth sounded dull and lifeless. Like a hollow shell whose very soul been sucked out or a wind-up doll repeating orders. The childish aspects of Minato's mind imagined that was the case. "Yes…"

The man neither acknowledged his confirmation nor spoke. He turned to the tray, sitting on the wooden desk, and plucked out a random mask. The mask in his hands looked humanoid. Look, being the magic word. It was an oni mask. It was bright red, possessing a pointy nose, wild black hair over two horns, wide demonic eyes, and a sinister smile. Minato mentally prayed the man would dispose of the abomination. His prayers weren't heard.

"Inside, you are to wear this mask. Under no circumstance are you to remove it. Understand?"

_I hate you_, Minato thought, grasping the mask. Signing, he pulled the string at the back of mask, and slid it over his face. Minato — Ryoji Arisato's handsome face was now the face of a wrathful oni. …_I look like a red-faced Igor_, he mused.

"Any chance I can exchange?"

The suited man didn't answer. Stilling facing Minato, he placed a hand on the helm of one of the double doors, and pushed it open. His head dipped slightly, and like pervious suited bulky man, his eyes — seemed slightly glazed over?

Minato exhaled, his hot breath brushing against the mask, and back to his face.

…_I hate this mask._

He attempted to glance at the man's glazed eyes again, but with his free hand, the man pushed his glasses over them. Rolling his eyes forward, Minato entered the door. The entire time, his left hand, deep within his left pocket, was grasping the Suit of Swords card. He expected a lot of things, entering the door. He expected the worst. He expected to see _**shadows**_. His heart rate skyrocketed at the thought. If there really were shadows inside this building, he would be completely defenseless. His only form of protection was his personae, but, as Igor mentioned, he required a re-awakening? The vagueness of his explanation only left more lingering questions, he wasn't sure his unconsciousness could contain.

Minato realized he closed his eyes the moment he entered the room. Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling, he opened his eyes. Pass the double doors, he entered a massive ballroom. The room's flooring was composed of a tannish-white marble. Greek-like pillars stood to all four corners. Directly ahead, at the front wall was a raised platform with wires spread across its tan flooring, and large black speakers. A red curtain stood to the back of the platform. To each side of the raised platform were two massive sized TV's attached to the wall.

Instead of gazing upon the dreadful sight of shadows, Minato — Ryoji Arisato's gaze met the bizarre sight of countless individuals wearing masks. Spread across the vast ballroom was a crowd of people each wearing various masks?

To animal shaped masks, number shaped masks and inanimate objects, everyone wore a mask, but none rivaled the nightmarish mask he wore; and, some guy wearing a dog mask pointed it out. While the people simply leered at Minato, this one guy walked up to him, and clasped his back with his free hand. In his other, he held a wine glass, less than a quarter fill with a blood-like liquid.

"Dude, let me tell you, that is the worst mask I've seen here. Worst then even mine!"

Minato shrugged the guy's arm away. "You don't say…"

"Yea, I freaking say, I mean come on you're wearing a demon mask!"

Minato, honesty, didn't want to reply, but out of courtesy, he humored the dog-faced man. "…Yea."

The man slapped his back, and he winced from the force behind the playful swat. "Dude, you're really tense. Here take this!"

Before Minato could politely refuse, the man shoved a wine glass in his hands.

"Ok, man, well enjoy!" And just like that, he cantered away, disappearing in the mask-wearing crowd.

_What just happened?_ Minato wondered perplexed. He looked down at the wine-cup in his right hand. He brought it closer to his nose, and gasped at the intensifying smell roasting his nostrils. Whatever he held in his hands was definitely strong. Minato wasn't even a drinker, and he knew that.

He looked around the room. Everyone wearing a mask, he or she, had wine glass filled with same blood-like liquid. He gulped. Whatever was occurring around him was definitely bizarre, but did the display have to do with an ordeal. What did a bunch of drunken people wearing masks have to do with his surprise resurrection, the seal being broken, and the so-called three wishes event? Before Minato could organize his rampaging thoughts, a body suddenly bumped into him from behind. The liquid within the wine glass slightly stirred.

Taking a step forward, he turned around. Standing before him was a tall young man with silver hair wearing a white mask with a sad face expression. The young man wore a simple white V-neck, black jeans, and brown loafers. Gazing into his eyes, Minato saw his stormy gray eyes.

Gazing into his eyes, he saw an _**endless void**_. A low buzzing erupted from within his cerebrum, and the strangest sensation washed over him. Somehow, the silver-haired man standing before him felt so nostalgic.

The young man cocked in eyebrow in bewilderment. "What?"

Minato blinked. He was going to say some random excuse for his staring, but the man suddenly shook his head, and took a breath.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was having…**a mental dispute**. Sorry I bumped into you."

It took a moment for his words to register, because of the strange sensation buzzing within Minato's head. He simply nodded. "…Hey, it's no problem. I'm sorry for standing in front of the entrance."

The young man chuckled dryly. "I guess we're both at fault." He extended a hand. "By the way, hi, I'm —"

"Yu," voiced a sharp, feminine voice.

They both jumped. Walking besides the young man was an attractive petite brunette with sea water like eyes. She was wearing a tight-fitting white buttoned shirt with the first two buttons undone, exposing her neck, dark-gray carpi pants that hugged her thighs, and casual brown comfort sneakers. On her face, she wore a white mask with a happy expression. Staring into her eyes, Minato saw multiple aspects swirled up into one. He wasn't sure what to make of her inner self. The girl glanced at Minato, and immediately pressed her hand against the mask's mouth. Low panting sounds escalated to comical laughter. "Oh...my god," she began, wrapping her other hand around her stomach, "…what in the world kind of mask is that!" To further prove her point, she darted her finger at him. "Wow, just wow. That's an awful mask!"

Minato quietly sighed, gazing deadpan at the girl before him. It hadn't even been ten complete seconds, and he disliked her, new record. Add to the fact, she radiated some **ominous hypnotic air** that made him incredibly wary. He glanced at the silver-haired man who shot him apologetic look with his eyes.

"O-ok," said the girl, regaining her composure. She wrapped her arms around the silver-haired man's right arm, and pressed her chest against him. "_**Yu**_, this place looks huge! I want you to show me around right now."

The young man eyed the girl with hardened eyes, and Minato felt a shiver run down his spine. The young man had a piercing stare, but the girl didn't seem the slightly bit discouraged. "Hurry your slow ass up!" she protested, tugging on his arm, "I want to look around, and you're my escort."

A defiant light flashed across the young man's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Almost reluctantly, he allowed himself to be dragged away. "Later demon face," called the girl, as the twosome walked passed him.

Minato was at a lost. He stared down at the wine glass in his hands, and contemplated over finishing the drink. Good judgment, and years of being calm and collected saved him from downing the substance. He turned around and rolled his eyes side to side again, eyeing the room. The same crowd of tipsy and/or drunken mask wearing people were before him.

_Should I leave?_ He wondered dully. _Maybe I've entered the wrong set of double doors…_

He sighed, his warm breath smothered his face; because, the mask. While he had a burning desire to exit the ballroom, a nagging in the back of his mind, reassured he stayed. Muttering a curse under his breath, Minato maneuvered around the crowd of people, and went to the right corner of the room where it was less populated.

There weren't any chairs throughout the room, so the only manner of rest, without sitting down, was leaning against a wall. It wasn't as comfy as neither Elizabeth's bed nor the hotel bed, but it wouls make due. Another infused trait Minato possessed was the ability to mute out the world around him. It was how he would sleep throughout an entire lesson in school without being disturbed — even if the teacher was calling him. Placing the wine-glass on the floor, Minato leaned against the wall and allowed his eye lids to slowly dip lower. Just as they were about to close, a flash of red appeared within his field of vision. He lazily opened his eyes to the sight of a youthful-looking girl leaning her torso close, peering at him.

Minato blinked. The girl had a decorative black masquerade mask over her **dull dark purple eyes**. She was a head shorter than him, and had the kind of red hair that matched the liquid in the wine glass, tied in a messy bun. Her skin was snow-white, and she looked as delicate as an ice sculpture. The girl was wearing a loose-fitting reddish-orange shirt, black dress leggings, and black flip-flops sandals.

"Excuse m —"

"Your mask…" she interrupted, "is different."

"Um, well —"

"The oni is a demon of Japanese folklore. It is referred to as a devil at times, but unlike most western cultures, the oni is not necessarily an evil being. It is said to be dual natured, so it can be good or evil depending who its attaches itself too —"

And that was when she lost him. He stared at her in a daze while she continued reciting her knowledge over the interception of an oni mask. Something Minato knew all too well. Oni was one of his older personae. When the girl finished, she stared at him as if awaiting his reaction. Gazing into her eyes, Minato saw multiple aspects of her personality interblended into one, like she had more than one facet. "…Thank you for that."

The girl straightened her back. Wordlessly, she nodded, then pivoted on her feet and disappeared into the crowd.

…_what — what just happened?_

**Flick! Flick!**

The two TV's to the front of the ballroom turned on. Everyone quieted down, and faced forward, as a lone figure walked out from behind the red curtain. From Minato's vision, he saw a scrawny man. The massive sized TV displayed a video of the man being zoomed in, so Minato could better perceive his features. He wore a plain orange shirt, black trousers, and glossy black loafers. The mask he wore was split into two colors: a darkish purple, and a bright orange. Said mask had a small smile with its eyebrows raised. In his hands, he held a microphone.

"Hello," said the man cheerfully. "What a crowd do we have here tonight? I am eternally grateful you have signed up to our event and agreed to take part. Welcome to the _**three wishes event!" **_The announcer gleefully clapped his hands, and the mass majority of the crowded mirrored his actions. "Now, before we begin, and then give out the opportunity to fulfill some special people's wishes, can you, the crowd, explain to me the difference between true freedom and repression; **order** and **chaos**?"

"Yea, right here," said an enthusiastic male, raising his hand. From afar, Minato recognized the fellow as the same loud-mouth, wearing the dog-faced mask.

The announcer chuckled softly. "Alright then, you there. What is the difference between freedom and repression?"

"The difference is that freedom is amazing, and that repression is freaking whack." He turned in a complete circle, waving his arms high. "Am I right everyone!?"

**"YEAH!"**

And like chickens after the mother hen, the crowded, around him, cheered him on, encouraging his antics. The masked announcer seemed incredibility amused. He leaned his torso slightly down, and with his free hand smacked his knees. He had an infectious laughter that even made the passive-faced Minato crack a grin. Composing himself, the announcer raised a palm, signaling the crowded for silence.

"Y-yes," he paused to chuckle softly, "repression is — is whack!" And yet again, the announcer let out an outrageous laugh. Then as if his manic laughter never occurred, he continued. "I believe the definition of true freedom is the freedom to stay true to one's self. The freedom to pursue one's desire without your conscious, others or society weighing you down. To me, and our entire event, true freedom is acting on your desires, and receiving, achieving, and attaining everything you've ever wanted!"

The announcer veered his head side to side, eyeing the awestruck crowd. He began taking a few steps to the left, and the then turned to the right of the raised platform. "By the way, how are the refreshments everyone? Japanese whiskey is one of my favorites!"

The crowded roared with very positive and enthusiastic feedback, and the announcer hugged himself, absolutely overjoyed. "Aw, thank you, so much! I knew everyone here would appreciate good whiskey!"

Minato winced when the crowd's booming voices, once again, filled the room.

"Excellent," said the announcer. "But, getting back on topic, tonight, everyone here will have the opportunity to have their deepest wishes and desires granted. In today's society, it's still survival to the fittest. Only those who are blessed receive their hearts yearnings. I say that isn't fair. How about you?"

A large majority of the crowd cheered for the announcer, and Minato, eyeing the room, noticed the majority consisted of individuals with their cups partly drained.

"Yes, everyone. In today's world only the strong survive and the weak perish. That fact is also apparent here, in our event. Only those that survive will have the privileges of awakening to their true selves, and being god among men!"

_Awakening to their true selves?_ Minato pondered. _God among men?_

He unhooked his arms, and pushed off the wall. He veered his head toward the double doors. As the announcer continued his speech of wishes and survival, Minato made his way to the closed double doors. He grasped one the handles, and tried to pull it back, but the door was secured in place.

_Locked?_ He wondered. He cocked his head over his shoulder, and sure enough no one was paying him any mind. Their attention was drawn to the man on stage. Minato moved to the second door, and grasped its handle. The door remained secured in place.

…_They're both locked_, he ruminated with slight dread.

"Those who do not _**survive**_ this interaction," said the announcer eerily, "will have mine and my benefactor's blessing, and will receive rapture, knowing they helped change the world."

A jolt of fear traveled to Minato's mind, and adrenaline coursed within his lean built. He was being driven by fear and absolute dread when, with both hands, he grasped the handles of the doors, and yanked them backwards. Even with all his strength, and adrenaline coursing within his veins, the door would not budge. He balled up his hands and banged the doors. Behind him, he attracted a few curious heads. A booming laughter was heard throughout the room, the announcer's laugh. Minato turned around.

"It looks like we have a very spirited one out there! Save your energy! You're going to need it!" Over the announcer's head, a red flame slowly descended. In one swift motion, the announcer crushed the flame with his free hand. Demonic red flames erupted behind him, and from it formed a tall figure. The figure was barely contained by the raised platform or ballroom's height.

Minato stared wide-eyed in complete bewildered. He _knew_ that figure. The figure looked like a dinosaur/alien hybrid. Its face was almost the blue counterpart of his red oni mask. It had four arms, two on each side, occupying its chest were six blue breasts lined up in two rows, gill-like wings surrounded its back, and it had a serpent-like tail for legs. Minato knew the tall figure all too well. It was belonged to the judgment arcana: the persona _**Satan**_. The man, standing on raised platform, had just summoned a persona in real-time, without the use of an evoker. Minato's heart drummed against his chest as his body trembled uncontrollably.

The crowd of people stared at the abomination before them in complete shell-shock. A loud voice finally snapped sense into them. "Everyone evacuate the building, now!"

The sound of glass shattering was echoed throughout the ballroom when everyone dropped their wine-cup on the floor. In a split-second, the crowded mass jumped from their position, over to the Minato's, banging, and attempting to pry the double doors open. It was a fruitless effort. Multiple bodies pressed themselves against him like wild animals, and he found himself struggling for air. He pushed, and slipped himself out of the animatistic crowd, jumping to the side. There he saw the persona Satan with his serpent-like tail circling protectively around the announcer, awaiting his orders. Minato slipped a hand into his left pocket, fingering the Suit of Swords Card. The card felt warm to the touch. He gazed at the announcer who had an under his chin. He seemed to be in deep thought, and momentarily vulnerable.

_Can — can I take him out? _

Trembling, Minato bit his lip, and gazed upwards at Satan's face. He gulped. He couldn't summon any of his personae, and his only form of protection was card that abilities were still unknown. He stood to his feet, and pulled out the card. A faint blue glow surrounded it. _It's now or never! _

Just as he was about to break out in a sprint, the announcer clapped his hands together. His mouth was moving, but because of the deranged, distressed cries prying at the unmovable doors, his voice was inaudible. The announcer held out a hand a pointed to the crowded. Behind his mask, Minato saw a flash of yellow.

_**"Mazio!"**_

The persona, Satan, heeded his call. Two of its long blue scaly arms clasped together over its head, and the other two clasped together below its chest, touching the floor. From the center of its chest shot out a beam of blue electricity toward the center of crowded mass. It made contact with some unlucky individual, and the electricity jumped from person to person. Horrific, desperate cries were heard as body after body dropped to the floor, lying aimlessly on the cold marble flooring.

**Watch out! **

Before Minato could react, the bolt of electricity arched in his direction, and hit him square in the chest. His body twisted and turned as if having a spasm. One moment his eyes were facing forward, eyeing the announcer, the next he was lying on the marble flooring, facing the unconscious pile of bodies. A grayish/white smoke was smoldering off their bodies, and probably his as well. He couldn't feel movement from his body, nor his hands, legs, face?

Just like his beat-down against Erebus, he felt his body fail him. The only difference was the intense scorching pain throughout his chest. He was alive, so he could be harmed, and could be killed. From afar, he could hear gleeful clapping, and delighted squeals. The announcer was clapping at the display before him, and it made Minato sick.

He tried to move, veer his head or muster any strength, but the piercing pain throughout his chest only intensified. Then, it was almost too much. He was losing conciseness, and his eye lids were slowly dipping lower. It was extreme strain to keep them partly open. Through his pain and scatter-brained mind, he saw a single body stand from the unconscious mass. Minato vaguely recognized him as the silver-haired man who bumped into him. His mask wasn't on his face, so Minato could analyze his features. The young man had a pale complexion and his silver-hair over his eyebrows. The right side of his face smeared with a reddish black liquid: blood. Watching the young man with his limited vision, he seemed to be in a stupor state.

"Ooooh! So there's someone standing! That a lot of electricity! Enough to make normal people fall to their knees…or even die." The announcer's voice was heightened by, what Minato assumed, the mic in his hand.

"Iz —"

Minato watched the young man open his mouth. Words that sounded strained and choked escaped his parted lips.

"Iz — an —"

"Well, I suppose you need another healthy jolt of electricity. _**Satan, zio****!**"_

"Iz — an — g — "

A bolt of electricity sliced the air, and nailed the silver-haired man straight in the chest. The young man was flung backwards over the double doors, and slowly slid onto the pile of unconscious bodies. The announcer's demented laughter echoed throughout the ballroom. Minato's vision was swimming, and he felt the urge to vomit all over himself. His remaining strength diminished. Slowly, his eyes lids began to dip, and every sound, thing, and person was lost to him.

…**Hey, don't fall asleep! You can't! Minato, please wake up! Try to c — all m — y n — am — e! **

"Thank you everyone, you've been an outstanding audience!"


	10. Chapter 10: Representing the World

Chapter 10

**Representing the World**

"Our greatest fulfillment lies in giving ourselves to others."

Henri J.M. Nouwen

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

_"Ooooh! So there's someone standing! That a lot of electricity! Enough to make normal people fall to their knees…or even die."_

_**Yu! Say my name! Break my chains!**_

_"Iz —" Wha — what I am saying?_

_**Call upon me, and we might stand a chance! **_

_"Iz — an —" Wait…this sounds… familiar?_

_"Well, I suppose you need another healthy jolt of electricity. __**Satan, zio!**__"_

_**Yu evade, now!**_

_"Iz — an — g —" What... am I forgetting? _

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

His entire body ached. His chest felt like someone lit a match, and purposely burned his skin. The right side of his face was wet yet itched. His mind was completely numb. Letting out a quiet groan, Yu Narukami hesitantly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back with his head angled upwards, gazing at the sky. Unlike its usual vibrant sky-blue color, the sky was black. The only source of color were the countless white clouds. Turning to the side, he positioned a forearm on the cold, rough pavement. He used his right hand to steady himself, and secure his feet under him. Pushing off the ground, a wave of light-headedness momentarily struck him.

_Where — where in the hell am I?_

He was in the center of an intersection. Buildings of all sizes surrounded him with walking pavements and potted trees to each side. Expensive-looking cars were parked next to the walking pavements with standardized signs, and traffic signals hanging on light poles. The first thing that came to mind was, "this isn't Tokyo, Japan."

The scenery was black and white, reminding him of an old cartoon.

Yu touched the side of his forehead where thin traces of blood was oozing from an open wound. It stung. Small traces of dry blood were apparent on the right side of his face. "What the hell," he muttered.

He turned in a complete circle, eyeing his surroundings. He was completely alone in this barren place. The thought filled his chest with dread and anxiety. He gulped. _V-voice_, he mentally thought. There was a tangle silence. Yu tapped the façade of his head.

_Voice_, he tried again more confidently. _Hey voice! Voice-chan!? _

No replay. A shiver ran down his spine. He pressed a hand over his forehead, masking his right eye. _Voice… answer me!?_

He counted down from ten, desperately waiting for some sort of mental reply; but, he received nothing. Not a sigh, echo nor harmful roar. His mind was utterly empty. _You're… kidding me_, Yu thought incredulity.

Was the voice gone? Had it been a figment of his imagination and this entire time he had been talking to himself. Yu frantically shook his head. That was impossible. Margaret, herself, acknowledged its existence, so it had to be real. But then, why wasn't it answering his calls? Yu raised his head, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe, and held it for five seconds, before releasing. _Relax_, he thought. _Stay calm…_

He faced forward. A plain sight followed, buildings lined up with the pavement. He turned to each pavement road, but they offered a similar secrecy. He grimaced. Which path should he take? He had to find some sort of exit. His anxiousness resurfaced an old memory that mirrored his current predicament. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie first entered the TV world and were stranded in the studio-like area. Eventually they met the proactive bear, Teddie, who offered them an exit. Now, in a similar situation, Yu had no one by his side; and, he doubted a colorful bear would magically appear, offering an exit. He simpered at the notion. Turning to each pavement road again, he jumped at the sound of a car alarm going off.

The noise was constant and destructive for ears, yet filled Yu with hope. It sounded a block away. He attempted to sprint, but the pain throughout his chest flared like a knife being repeatedly shoved into him. His legs rattled as he gritted his teeth to restrain a cry. The pain pulsed with each beating of his heart. Straightening his back, the pain began registering a little less. Taking a shaky breathe, he took even steps toward the alarm. As he walked, he thought about the so-called _**three wishes event**_. He remembered bumping into _some strange guy with an oni mask_, Kimiko's offhand insults, then her dragging him toward the crowd. Then — images of the persona Satan surfaced to mind.

Slowing his pace, the acids within his stomach stirred as he frowned. He remembered. The announcer got on stage — and summoned a persona? He remembered his complete disbelief, his uncontrollable trembling, and then yelling for everyone to evacuate. But it didn't change the outcome. The announcer commanded Satan to fire a Mazio toward the crowd. If memory served him, Mazio was a wide-range electric blast. Yu slowed his pace, and trembled, recalling the horrid screams and cries.

_Was — was it possible that all those people died? Did everyone die? _

He increased his pace, ignoring the pain pulsating throughout his chest and the tears forming to the corner of his gray eyes. The bolt of electricity jumped from person to person. It then arched toward — him; after that, his vision went black. The next sensation was his body flung onto the floor. Secretly, he was waiting for a smart remark from the voice. It constantly bombarded him with precautions, before he entered the room. Yu tensed when the voice exclaimed beyond the double doors was danger. Then again, his shoulders relaxed when the arcane voice mentioned the male wearing the oni mask _**radiated death?**_

Recollecting the surreal events left his an empty sensation in his mind. He was neglecting something — or someone. Again, his stomach acids stirred. He hadn't gone alone to the onslaught. _**After his first day of school**_, he received a call from the she-devil_: Kimiko Madea_.

She had been at his side. The bolt of electricity jumped in her direction, and then Yu intervened, before another wave hit her. She went down like a stack of potatoes. Subconsciously, Yu increased his pace again. _What happened to her_, he puzzled. _Had — was she ok?_

Kimiko might have been the source of his current dilemmas involving his personal life, but she didn't deserve any part of this ordeal. Deep down, his heart sank, because he blamed himself. If he had tried harder to convince her not to partake in the event, she wouldn't have been there. But alas, she had a massive ego.

_Where was she now_, he wondered. _Had she escaped, was she in this barren too, or was she —_

Yu frantically shook his head. _Stay calm_, he reminded himself. _Stay calm…_

The car alarm was close enough, his ears were ringing. Up ahead was another intersection. The alarm was sounding from the street to his left. He moved to the side-walk. He was about five-feet away when the alarm stopped. His heart was ready to burst. He broke out in a jog, and took a sharp left, pass a building resembling a café.

"Huh?"

And immediately, he stopped. Directly in front of him, parked to the side of the side-walk, was a black sedan. It was a long yet compacted car with a fancy letter _L_ at his façade, between the headlights. The driver door was open. Squinting, Yu vaguely saw a pair of brown comfort sneakers, dangling. _A person...?_

He could hear curses being muttered. Raising an eyebrow, he took hesitant steps to the side of the car to get a better look at the person. Standing to the side, Yu stifled a smirk at the individual's awkward position. Their head was hidden under the steering wheel where dozens of colorful wires were hanging loose.

_W-wait a sec_, he thought. The person wore dark-gray carpi pants that hugged her thighs. He ignored how her awkward position plus pants gave a rather simulating view of her backside. She wore a collared white shirt with tears and burn marks. Her brunette hair was a wavy, fizzy mess with strands standing up?

"Ok, I'll bite. What are you doing?"

Kimiko's head snapped upwards and despite her small frame, she managed to bang her head against the roof the black sedan. Muttering a curse, she turned around, left hand traveling behind her thigh. "W-w-what are you —"

"I don't know. But I'm glad you're ok."

Her lips formed a sardonic smile. "You scared the hell out of me…and you look like hell."

His right eye marginally narrowed, starting deadpan at her.

"Hey," she said, "don't be mad. I'm telling the truth." She leaned back in the driver's seat, and slipped a hand into her pocket. Producing her IPhone, she held it up. "I'm going to take a picture, stay still."

At the mention of picture, Yu thrust his hand, before the camera flashed. Kimiko veered her head, looking perplexed. "What are you doing? How am I supposed to take a picture when you stick your hand out in front of the camera?"

"You're not."

"Wh —"

"The last picture you took got edited into a fabricated abomination. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, and pressed her lips together. Her sea-green eyes shined a paler color than usual, posing into his stormy gray eyes. "…Look, I'm just trying to show you. Have you've properly looked at yourself. Y-you're really hurt. Aren't you in pain?"

On Instinct, Yu's hand traveled to the cut on the side of his head. His fingers lightly brushed against it, and he grimaced from the sting. "It's nothing…"

"Of course, that's nothing," exclaimed Kimiko. She stood from the car, and stepped closer to Yu.

"What are —"

Her fingers lightly traced down his torso. Where her finger touched, an eruption of pain coursed throughout his chest. Yu immediately pulled back, hunched over with his head angled down. He was panting heavily, praying for the stinging sensation to stop. Kimiko brought her hands over her mouth, looking apologetic.

"Ok, ok, ok...you really are hurt."

Yu swallowed the angry remark at the tip of his tongue, and instead groaned. He took fastened breathes, and attempted to null the pain by imaging it wasn't there. The same tactic worked numerous times in Inaba, and had the intended effect now. Straightening his back, he looked at Kimiko, whose eyes were trained on his chest. He followed her gaze. To the center of his chest was a blistering black scab enveloped by the pinkness of his skin. Yu felt the urge to puke his stomach's contents. _What the hell_, he thought through his disbelief. _When — when did I get this?_

"Will you be ok," murmured Kimiko, crossing her arms. Yu slowly nodded. The pain was bearable when neglected. "I'll be fine…I think."

"W-we should a doctor or —"

"Where would we find a doctor?" A hollow chuckle escaped his lips. "Look around you…"

Kimiko opened her mouth and then closed it. She cocked her head side to side. "Where are we?"

"…I don't know."

There was a heavy silence. "…Hey," said Kimiko softly, "Why don't you get in shotgun. I'll keep on working on the car."

Yu cocked an eyebrow. "Work… on the car?"

Kimiko flashed a haughty smile, gesturing to the many loose wires hanging below the car's steering wheel. Her mannerisms reminded him of their first meeting. It reminded him of how unpredictably self-interested she was. Her smile widened as if reading his thoughts. Yu wasn't amused. "You know how to hot-wire a car?"

"No," was the automatic reply. She raised her IPhone. "YouTube offers a lot of interesting information."

Yu looked at her in a daze, allowing her words to fully sink in. Her cellphone was — working? His eyes went wide, yet somehow, as well, maintaining a incredulous stare. Before he voice his thoughts, Kimiko said, "It won't work."

"What?"

"I've tried everything to calling, texting, and social media. I called Asuka, my parents, god even Haro…and — nothing. Every time my call was dropped or the phone would ring, and no one would answer. Asuka always answers my calls!"

Yu lowered his head, massaging the temples... "I see. Well, maybe that's just your phone…maybe mine will work."

"If my phone hadn't worked, you think your flipper will?"

He met her gaze with a hardened glare. "It could work…"

Kimiko shrugged noncommittally, maintaining her haughty smile. Yu ignored her. He turned to the side, and reached inside his right pocket. Producing his flip-phone, he flipped it opened, and ventured to his contacts list. He needed someone reliable with a good head on their shoulders. Naoto automatically came to mind. He pressed call, and brought the phone to his ear.

There was a long pause, before it started ringing. It rang four times: _"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer available. If you need assistance, please dial your operator. I'm sorry, that number is no longer in service..."_

His thumb pressed the END button, ending the call. He gulped. _Weird…Naoto always picks up her phone._ _Maybe — maybe she's busy…yea, she is a detective… _

He attempted to dial Yosuke. _"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer available…"_

_What the hell_, he grimaced, increasing his grip on his cellphone. _I spoke to him this morning…_

He attempted to dial Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and finally his parents. _"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer available…"_

Yu flipped his cellphone shut. His right arm dropped to his side. No one, not one of his friends had answered; he wasn't expecting much from his parents. Sliding his cellphone back into his pocket, he glanced at Kimiko with his indecipherable gray eyes.

He was expecting some sassy verbal abuse; but instead, her eyes portrayed a pitiable light. "...jump in shotgun…I'll get this car running, alright?"

**0000000000**

Yu dozed off. He was awakened by the roaring engine of black sedan and Kimiko's delighted squeals. Despite his light-headedness, and the aches throughout his body, he managed a strained smile. He volunteered to drive, recalling her expertise with the art of driving a simple golf cart. **(Please note the sarcasm.)**

Kimiko's infamous ego made an appearance. Yu quickly resigned to keeping quiet, putting his seat belt, and confirming the car had air bags. He had the lingering feeling they would come in handy. Kimiko's driving skills were the opposite of a smooth ride. Yu feared his current injuries might've worsened. After sometime, she adapted and, somewhat, drove in a straight line. They drove passed a cobblestone street with cafés and restaurants to each side. Passing the road their surroundings consisted of skyscrapers, well-maintained pavement roads, and parked expensive cars. They agreed their current location was _**Tokyo's, Marunouchi district; **_or, a blandly colored version.

Neglecting the colorless tone of the environment, Yu remembered them walking down similar side-walks for the accursed event. Staring out the window, the entire district was barren. He had yet to catch a glimpse of another human being. Sighing, he turned away from the window. "Where are we headed?"

"Y-you have burns across your chest," Kimiko pointed out, looking like a nervous wreck, gripping the stirring wheel. "We're h-heading towards the _**Shin-Marunouchi Building**_."

"The Shin-Marunouchi Building," he said, "why there?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes in his direction, and the car veered a little to the right as an effect. Yu quickly stirred from his seat, and placed a hand on the stirring wheel, straightening the car. "Please focus on the road."

"Yu, get your hand away," she said, slapping his wrist. "Do you want us to crash?"

Yu rubbed the spot where she slapped, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took a calming breathe, leaning back in his seat.

"The Shin-Marunouchi Building is a duplicate of the _**Marunouchi Building. **_Its inside varies, so it features different stores, and offices."

"And…how's that going help with my —"

"It features a medical room on the 37th floor," she interrupted.

Yu chuckled. "Medical room…?"

"Well, there aren't doctors here," she said with sarcasm coating her words. His lips straightened in a thin line. He was amazed she could maintain her disdainful she-devil façade despite the situation. Then again, he wasn't too surprised.

"And…" she continued in a gentler tone, "what if it worsens…I-it's a scary thought. Then, I'll be alone in this — this place."

Yu stared at her with a passive expression. He really couldn't understand her train of thought, and figured he never would. Sighing, he faced forward. "...How far are we from this building?"

"Not too far. We're almost at the Central Exit on the Marunouchi side of Tokyo Station. From there it should be less than minute away. And it isn't just some building. You do know_** your father works there**_, right?"

Yu veered his body to the side. The seat-belt, secured across his torso, glazed the scars on his chest, and he grunted in pain. Kimiko slammed the brakes, and momentum had Yu reeling forward, almost smacking his head against the car's front windshields. Just as quickly, his body was flung back into his seat. Strained whimpers escaped his agape mouth. _I think I'm going to puke…_

He veered his head to see Kimiko's glare. "Are you retarded!?" She bellowed. "Don't move when you're injured! Why are you even wearing a seat-belt!?"

_Because you're driving_, Yu ruminated. Of course, he didn't say this, nor did he have the urge to. Instead, he quietly sighed, and mumbled an apology while averting his eyes. "Sorry. And — wear your seat belt."

Kimiko was silent for moment then shrugged. She clipped on the seat belt across her chest. "I might need it if you're going to keep distracting me."

She softly pressed the gas, and the car regained speed. She still looked anxious and uncomfortable.

"So," Yu began, "how do you know my dad works at this…Marunouchi Building?"

"_S-Shin_-M-Marunouchi Building," stammered Kimiko sternly. "There's a difference. It's like a secondary Marunouchi Building built right beside it. Your father works on the 38th floor that was relocated for more economical uses."

"How do you know this?"

"My father asked me if I wanted to meet the dad of the kid who's a…" she momentarily glanced at Yu, "candidate. While he and my father conversed, I was given a tour of the building."

"…I see," Yu said quietly. For the first time since he had waken up in colorless, mundane place, he felt reassured. He silently snickered as the right side of his lip twitched up. _I guess I should be grateful_, he thought. "...Kimiko thank you for everything."

She giggled in mock embarrassment. "Well, aren't you sentimental? Did the pain fix your personality?"

"…No, it's making me delusional. I'm imagining yours wasn't so bad."

He meant it in a teasing way, but her amusement was unexpected. She let out a sincere laugh, and winked. "Touché…touché. You finally said my name without the honorifics. So I can take it you aren't completely stupid?"

His small grin shifted to a strained smile. She was speaking in a teasing manner, of course, but her offhand insults were brutal. She faced him with her sea-green eyes shining bright and pink lips arranged in a haughty smile.

**…YU, LOOK OUT! **

Yu blinked, focusing beyond the rear left windshield. His facial features turned at the shadowy silhouette of a car-sized beast charging straight for them. Before he could react or precaution Kimiko, the beast slammed her side of the car, sending the vehicle spinning. The car did a 360 spin, skidding the pavement, before ramming its front-right side against a parked vehicle.

Yu was tossed and turned in every possible direction. It was thanks to the seat belt his head hadn't split open. Behind his closed eyelids, the world was spinning uncontrollably. It took a few seconds to recollect his bearings. Hesitantly, opening his eyes, he breathed into the air bag his face was currently occupying. _D…damn it! I didn't think we'd actually be n-needing these…_

He groaned, leaning back in his seat. He could see the front of the car was a completely disfigured. He veered his head to the side. Kimiko's face was hidden by her inflated air bag. She wasn't moving. A fit of anxiety and dread grasped his heart, planting a hand on her shoulder. "K-Kimiko-san," he said lightly shaking her. "Kimiko-san. Kimiko!"

_She's — she's not moving!?_

Yu turned to the door at his side. He grasped the handle, and tried to yank it back; but, it wouldn't budge. Muttering a curse, he shifted positions so his feet were hovering a few inches from the door. The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain originating from his chest, and increased his light-headedness. Taking a quick breath, he kicked the door with all his might. The door was pushed back into the glass windows of a small store. The impact sent a colocation of small cracks throughout the glass. _The crash must've loosened up the door_, he thought.

Without wasting a second, he slipped out of his seat, avoiding anything sharp or pointy, and moved to the driver seat. Compared to his side of the car, hers wasn't nearly as damaged. He grasped the handle, and opened the door. Her body leaned toward the side, but he caught her shoulders. "…Hey," he said lightly shaking her, "Are you ok?"

Her chest began to rise and fall. She was breathing. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she addressed him in a stupor fashion. "Wha — wha happened?"

"Something hit us…something really big." Kimiko nodded weakly. Then, slowly, her facial expression altered. Her pupils doubled in size, and lips trembled as if restraining a scream. Yu tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Kimiko-san, what's wrong!?"

She screamed just as three thick claws slashed across his back, digging into his skin. He dropped to his knees. His torso leaned forward, head resting on Kimiko's thighs with her staring paralyzed at the beast. It was roughly the size of the black sedan, having the appearance of a hungry black wolf with shadows flicking from its fur. Like a wild animal, it had a crazed look in its glowing yellow eyes. Kimiko wrapped a hand over his head while her free hand traveled to her left thigh. The beast cantered closer, practically hovering over Yu's incapacitated form. From its mouth leaked hot air that brushed the back of his head.

…**Don't fall asleep. **

Seconds from losing consciousness, his eyes remained half-lidded. They were incredibility heavy, and it was a struggle, keeping them open. He turned his head. Within his field of vision, the shadow was hovering over him. _A — a S-shadow, _he thought in a daze. _Why here…? Why now…?_

Without warning, Kimiko thrust her left hand. The shadow banged its head on the roof of the car, scarping the top, and jumped back. Yu's eyes widened. Gripped in her left hand was a decorative switch-blade. Black ichor dripped from the tip. The shadow howled in pain. Its right eye lost the yellowish glow, and what remained was a black socket. It faced them with clenched razor-sharp teeth. But, before it lunged, the sound of a motorcycle roared in the direction of the intersection up ahead. The shadow veered its head toward the noise and then back at the twosome.

A miracle transpired. The shadow lost interest in them. It turned, facing the street, and cantered away at an insane speed. Kimiko maintained her tense posture, before melting into her seat. She removed her hand from his head, and grasped a helm of her collared shirt to clean the ichor off her switch blade. She slipped it back somewhere around her left thigh.

"Y-yu," she said slowly, tapping his head. "A-are you ok?"

His head dipped in-between her knees, and Kimiko let out a muffled yelp. Mustering his remaining strength, he shook his head. He could feel the blood filling the gashes from the shadow's assault. The warm liquid was coating his entire back, altering the back of his white V-neck into a brownish red color. She realized this when her hand traveled to his back, trying to steady him. He rolled his eyes up; catching the pure dread on her face, and the vibrant red liquid, coating her hand.

* * *

**Shin-Marunouchi Building **

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

Walking distance from the crash, the Shin-Marunouchi Building was roughly a minute away. Kimiko secured Yu, wrapping an arm around his waist, and tossing his arm over her shoulder. The height and physique difference was almost comical. To his stupor surprise, she managed to drag him all the way to the entrance of the building. Unlike the many other skyscrapers surrounding it, the Shin-Marunouchi Building was unique, because of its elegant foreign architecture. It appeared to be two rather large rectangular-shaped building merged together. It was composed of countless glass windows, and metal frames that traveled up and down its façade. Balancing the humongous building was a wider building for parking.

Entering the building, another surprise were the automatic doors functioning. The interior of the building resembled a rather large lobby. Similar to the strange occurrences throughout the district, everything was a bland white and black mixture. Kimiko began taking panting steps while a disabled Yu stared impassively at the marble flooring with colorless strips designs, desperately fighting to remain conscious. Kimiko occasionally muttered encouraging words. Yu appreciated her efforts, but it was because of the arcane voice sounding within his head that he wasn't unconscious. Strangely, whenever he attempted to converse with the voice, it never replied.

Finally, when the panting silence was overpowering, Yu looked at Kimiko who was red-faced from exhaustion. "Kimiko," he said in a toddler's whisper, "where did — you pull a switch-blade from?"

Her grip over his waist loosened, and she downcast her head. Rolling her shoulders, she pushed a little higher to regain her grip on him. She walked and talked. "Why…are…you…asking…stupid…questions!?"

Yu's lips curled in a thin smile. "…just curious."

A dull silence fell upon them where the only sounds audible were their footsteps, her occasional grunts, and his occasional delusional chuckles. _I…I'm losing too much blood_, he thought giddy. _Haven't felt this light-headed in a while. Damn it, what an awful situation. _

"You…want…to know why…I carry a switch-blade?"

Yu blinked and then smirked. _I actually wanted to know where you pulled it out from, but…_

"Sure…enlighten me."

"I...always carry this...wherever I go. Why did you think I was open to being alone with you?"

His brows creased. Before he could respond, she continued. "Because, if you tried anything…" she trailed off, leaving her ominous intention to hover over his lowered head. "Men are pigs," she concluded in a quiet whisper.

They continued without another word. Directly ahead were two escalators functioning perfectly normal? "How are these still working?"

"Don't question it," Kimiko snapped. "It makes carrying your lazy ass easier."

Yu gritted his teeth, bottling the annoyance within. She was carrying him to safety. He could do was bare her constant insults at the minimum. The escalator disposed of them on the next floor where two pairs of elevators were on each wall. He was surprised electronics still functioned in the bizarre black and white Tokyo. Kimiko dragged him inside, gently laying him on the floor. Yu took precaution and avoided pressing his back against the walls. He looked at Kimiko whose finger was traveling up and down the floor options. Her finger stopped at the 37th. He stirred when classy jazz music filled the elevator.

Kimiko moan, outraged, crossing her arms. "I freaking hate elevator music."

**0000000000**

The elevator doors opened. Yu positioned his hands on the railings of the elevator, and pushed up with the help of a certain brunette. She dragged him to a nearby corner. "Ok," she said, catching her breath, "I'm going to look around one of these rooms. I'll be back once I find something." She walked off, disappearing into a room to the right.

Unlike outside or any other site in this black and white world, the medical room was blinding white. The rooms floor was carpeted, straight ahead were glass doors that led to a balcony and adjacent to the glass doors were wooden railings on the right and left that led to different rooms. Using his hands, Yu pushed up on the wall, leaning on his head. He quietly groaned, feeling the warm liquid harden throughout his back, and the nauseating odor it radiated. He smelled like a blood bath. Sighing, he brought a hand to the center of his head. _Voice…please, answer me_, he mentally pleaded. _I actually prefer your abusiveness to Kimiko's…_

A few seconds pass in silence. From afar, he heard cabinets opened and closed from the room. He angled his head down, sighing miserably. Suddenly a quiet echo reverberated within his mind.

**I'm glad to hear that**, the arcane voice, unexpectedly, announced. Surprised, Yu snapped his head up so quick, pain pulsated from his chest and back. _Voice…what the hell? Why haven't you been answering me?_

Chuckles echoed throughout his mind, leaving him dumbfounded. **Yu**, said the voice joyfully, **how are you feeling?**

_How — what? As you can see — or…I don't know, but you know I'm on the verge of dying! _

**Verge of dying?** The voice questioned innocently.** Come now, you've been through worst. Your wounds, while scaring, are not life-threatening.**

Yu slightly veered his head. A fit of anxiousness rested in the center of his abdomen and he bit his lower lip. _Right now, I have no idea where I am. Maybe I'm in hell or maybe another world like the TV world…?_

He released his captive lip and resorted to gritting his teeth. _There was a humongous shadow that basically tackled the car! But I'm sure you already knew that._

**Yes. I was quite surprised…but nothing you couldn't have handled — if you desired so. **

_If…I so desired?_

**Of course**, the voice said slowly. **How do you defeat shadows, Yu?**

_With…my strength of heart…my persona! _

**No need to be so hesitant**, said the voice. **Yes, with your Personae. Tell me Yu, why hadn't you summoned them. You're a natural aren't you? Why didn't you call one to your aid?**

_Why…didn't I? _His mouth went dry. He didn't noticed, but by conversing with the voice, the aches and pains were disappearing.

_Why hadn't I?_ Yu wondered. He allowed his torso to fall as he leaned further against the wall, ignoring the stinging sensation. His mind clouded, becoming harder to focus. His facial expression twisted in disbelief. Bringing both hands to the side of his face, he thought, _I-I don't know…_

**Hm****m**, the voice hummed thoughtfully. **What is it that you don't understand?**

Sweat began forming over his brow. He couldn't believe it. It was incomprehensible, but he couldn't recall how to summon any of his personae. It was like where the information should have been, within his head, was a blank page. "I…I can't remember," he mumbled.

…**It seems what occurred during** _**Tatsmui Port Island two years**_ **did have an effect on your psyche**, the voice quietly pondered. **Hmm, let's see if your new friends can be of assistance in you recovering what you've lost. Yu, I suggest you stay absolutely still. **

_Wait, what are you talking about? _

An outraged shriek snapped him back to reality. He raised his head to met Kimiko's enraged glare. She was cradling something in her arms he couldn't perceive due to the distance. Although, he could perfectly see her trembling form and the venom within her eyes, starting in his general direction. Abruptly, she dropped the items in her hands and reached for her switch-blade. "Why the hell is this happening!?"

**Remember**, the voice said. **Don't. Move. An. Inch…please!**

Before he could comprehend, Kimiko charged. Midway in her sprint she gripped the blade in her right hand, and flipped it. Yu could only stare, impassively, as she thrust her blade into the wall, inches from his face. A inhuman moan sounding near his left ear. Veering his head, he peered at an empty blue mask with an enlarge nose and cowardly features. Kimiko's blade impaled between the eyes. With an outraged cry, she snapped the blade up, severing the mask's forehead in two.

It moaned dully, disappearing in cloud of black smoke. Yu breathed heavily from the display. Kimiko grasped a handful of her nearly destroyed white collared shirt and cleaned the edges of her blade. Flipping it, she slipped it back somewhere behind her left thigh. Panting as well, Kimiko gazed down at Yu with a rigid facial expression, and unbalanced stance. "What the…what the hell was that!"

"C-calm down. Nothing good will come if —"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?"

Yu flinched. Her eyes shined dangerously bright with her jaw-line tense. Maybe, without realizing, she was radiating her intimidating aura. A shiver ran down his spine, suddenly fearing her more than the shadow she single-handedly severed. Kimiko opened her mouth, blinked, and then closed it, looking frightful. She took a step back, clenching her closed switch-blade to her chest.

**Yu, move now!**

Appearing from the wall, to each side of his face, were two dull-faced blue masks with the same enlarged noses, and cowardly features. Their necks, composed of some tar-like material, turned to look at him. They let out an inhuman shriek that made the hairs on his neck rise.

"Give me your hand!" Kimiko jumped in front of him, hand outstretched. Yu hurriedly grasped it, and she yanked him to his feet. Behind him, the two masks spilled to the carpeted floor. Their tar-like bodies shifted and turned, until they took a form he recognized. The masks stood to the center of their tar-like bodies with two creeper hands.

"There are monsters here!?"

Yu simply nodded. "We've got to get out of here! NOW!"

Kimiko turned to the elevator, and frantically pressed the call button. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Yu glanced at the shadows. Their bodies were still twisting and turning, about to change forms. He stared at the display with gritted teeth. He faced forward just as the elevator doors were opening.

_Something's...feels wrong_, he thought.

Kimiko looked beyond relieved, but Yu grasped her shoulder. Another blue masked shadow was forming to the back of the elevator. Growling, Yu gripped Kimiko's other shoulder. "Emergency stairs! Where are they?!"

Trembling, she gestured, with her head, to the room on the left, behind the wooden railings. Yu nodded. "Hurry!"

She obliged, and Yu followed closely behind. They ran behind the wooden railings, and entered a wider room. Positioned to the center of the room were rows of metal chairs facing a typical sign-in desk? Adjacent to the desk was a door that led to the doctor's office. Directly in front of them was a black wooden door with a glass centerpiece. Yu could see stairs beyond the glass.

They rushed through the door, and Kimiko locked it behind them. "A-are you ok?"

He sat at the base of the staircase, slouching. "Yea," he said between breathes, "I — I'm alright."

"That's — that's not what I mean."

Still panting, Yu straightened his back and met her worried gaze. "...What?"

"How…are you moving with your injuries?"

_...H-how am I?_ He felt his breathing regulate as he lowered his gaze, and concentrated on communicating with the arcane voice. _You have an explanation?_

The only sound echoing within his mind were playful hums that thoroughly annoyed him. Was the voice not taking him serious? His eyes narrowed with his facial features tightening. "I don't know…"

"Shit," Kimiko cursed, "I left the painkillers and bandages I found back in that room…I think it's a lost cause."

Gripping the metal railing, Yu stood. "Agreed."

"Wha — what where were those things?"

_Oh and the million dollar question. _

**Bang!**

A vile impact slammed the door Kimiko was leaning against. She jumped forward, turning on her feet. "Th — their outside!"

Yu growled under his breath. _Can't get a freaking break…_

**Bang!**

The crushing sound was like wood being scraped behind the door. Small dent marks and cracks appeared on the door's lower section. "We have to go higher," Kimiko cried.

Yu cocked an eyebrow. There was a singular staircase. To the left it led to a higher floor, to the right it descended down. Thinking logically, going higher was their best bet with him being so injured? Not waiting for a reply, Kimiko stuck her head under his arm, and wrapped an arm around his waist. They hurried up the emergency stairs that turned upwards at every concrete floor. They passed a door with the wordings:

_38__TH__ FLOOR_

_Economics (Still in development)_

_Office Officials Only_

**Bang!**

Directly below them, the wooden door was snapped in half, and the shadows slime-like bodies began clawing up the stairs. Kimiko dragged Yu up the last floor where a dense metallic door stood to the right. Imprinted in black on the whitened door was:

_Roof_

Yu peeled her hands away, and hopped to the nearest wall. He nodded, gesturing her to open the door. She did, holding it open with her feet, until Yu trudged through. Kimiko stepped through after him, closing the door behind her, and securing the lock.

"O-ok! Those things can't get pass a door this thick."

His expression was grim. _I wouldn't doubt it_, he thought. Without warning, his legs buckled, and he fell to the floor, knees pounding the ground. Kimiko appeared at his side. "H-here," she said, offering a hand. Yu accepted it, and used her small frame to support himself. Standing to his feet, he eyed the wall to the side of the metallic door. He slowly cantered there with Kimiko walking beside him. He propped his back against the wall, and slowly slid down. A trail of blood, from his back, smeared the white wall, until he was seated.

"O-oh my god," Kimiko whimpered, bringing her hands over her mouth. "Your — your dying, aren't you?"

His head was down, eyeing the colorless floor, while stifling a small smile. "No," he said softly, "I'll be fine… Why don't you keep lookout…?"

"But —"

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

She didn't look convinced. She walked to the side, near the metallic door. "I'll tell you if I hear anything…ok?"

Yu weakly nodded.

**Well...the situations quite grim**, commented the arcane voice, **isn't it?**

_Well, look who finally talked_, Yu thought, narrowing an eye.

**Hmm? Aren't you being a little too cold? Be more optimistic. Continuing the current situation might be our only hope of survival. **

_Only hope for — survival!? Shadows are clawing up here. I'm wounded and partly immobile. HOW IS THIS OUR HOPE OF SURVIVAL!?_

The sides of his head were throbbing from his friendly mental discussion. He exhaled through his nose, trying to regain some composure.

…**Sadly, our conversation is about to be cut short. **_**They**_** are almost here**. The voice momentarily paused, before continuing. **Yu, believe me when I say this is probably our only chance of surviving. It's obvious something is restraining you…To undo these **_**chains**_** you must be pushed beyond your comfort zone.**

**Bang!**

Kimiko screamed.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Taking a few wobbly steps back, her switch-blade grasped in both hands near her chest, Kimiko glanced at Yu with fear flicking across her eyes.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Yu**, said the voice, **until you remember my name I am merely a voice within your hollow mind. **

**Bang! Bang!**

**If you don't remember —**

**Bang! Bang!**

— **we will die here. **

The metallic door hadn't suffered a single dent from the countless vile assaults. A heavy, dreadful silence passed without movement or sound. Kimiko took slow, antsy steps. She looked at Yu and smiled hesitantly as if trying to reassure herself the shadows had up and left. "Th — their gone…right?"

Yu gulped. He wasn't so sure. She was a few inches away when his instincts flared. "Get back!"

**BANG!**

The mid-section of the metallic door was craved in with the top and bottom still hinged in place. Kimiko hurriedly moved to the side. They froze from the animalistic howl behind the dented door.

**BANG!**

The door was forced forward, and slowly fell onto the floor with a loud **thud! **Cantering from the parted path was another shadowy wolf. What it lacked in size compared to the first, it made up with the viciousness in its yellow eyes, and the intense darkness flicking off its fur. It walked toward Kimiko taking slow paces, teeth bared while completely ignoring the prone Yu. Kimiko held her blade in front of her as she violently trembled. The shadow opened its mouth and let out a low snarl. For every step it took, Kimiko took one back. Yu felt utterly helpless watching the cat and mouse display. _Why is it going after her instead of me!? _

An echo buzzed throughout his head. **Because, you're easy prey. Why would it concern itself with something immobile? Most likely, it'll divert its attention towards you once it finishes her.**

Yu growled through his gritted teeth. _But, I have to do something!_

Kimiko was stepping closer to the edge. She glanced over her shoulder, and looked almost hysterical. She attempted veering left or right, but the shadow pounced wherever she intended to go. Yu planted the palm of his hands on the floor, and tried to push himself up. He managed to lift himself a few inches, before collapsing again. "I-I have to do something…"

**Well**, began the voice softly, **there is something you can do…**

_Really? Please, tell me! _

**You have two options**, stated the arcane voice. **One, abandoning the female will give you the opportunity to escape —**

"I can't do —"

— **Or two, attempting to aid her in a fruitless struggle that will lead to both your deaths. **

Time stopped, or it felt like it did, because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The only sound audible to his ears, was the rapid beating of his heart. A voice whispered authoritatively in his right ear.** Yu Narukami…how you will proceed?**

Two desires bore into his heart. The desires to stand firm, muster his strength, and charge the beast, praying for the best. Then the menacing desires to abandon Kimiko, leave her to the shadow, and secure his safety. Both urges clashed, and had an equal grip over his heart.

_I should just leave her. What the hell has that stupid bitch done for me, right? I should just —_

Yu bit down his bottom lip, drawing blood. He planted both hands on the flooring, and this time pushed off to his feet. Leaning against the wall, he saw Kimiko two or three steps away from the edge, and the shadow bidding its sweet time.

**So, what's your decision? **The arcane voice asked.** You should have enough stamina to flee. **

"Shut up," muttered Yu. He took one last breath, and then charged. His sudden movement attracted the shadow's attention. At an insane speed, it turned, and swiped the air horizontally. Yu ducked, slid under the assault, using the dry blood stained on his back to increase the distance of the slide. Jumping to his feet, he stood an inch away from Kimiko. She looked stupefied. "How did you —"

Yu cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. He smiled. "Hold on."

He leaned forward, and together they fell off the roof of the building.

* * *

Gravity pulled down objects at a constant of 9.8 meter/second. No matter the weight, size or importance, every object fell at the same velocity. Before jumping off the Shin-Marunouchi Building, Yu suspected it was roughly 190 meters. Meaning, in roughly nineteen seconds, Yu and Kimiko would be blood stains near the side-walk. A torrent of air was smacking Yu directly in the face. The amount of air prevented him from fully opening his eyes, so he was reduced to squinting. Kimiko had her arms flung around him, nails digging into one of the gashes on his back. Her screams were inaudible due to the sound of air rushing to their faces.

So much adrenaline was coursing in Yu's body, time felt sluggish. The first five seconds of their fall felt like minutes. Somewhere in his mind, he registered what he did was the definition of madness. Yet, he was pleased with his course of action. Deep within, something had loosened. The invisible chains barricading his heart had lost their hold over him. They were breakable. Yu closed his eyes, and the world became nonexistent. Even the intense torrent of air rushing to his body was null to his senses. In seven seconds, he'd be a bloody pancake on the side of the street, yet he was smiling? He concentrated on the entity lazing around his conscious.

**Really? Jumping off a building, now? My way would've only had you evading the shadow's assault, until enough stress forced you to evoke. **

Yu mentally chuckled and shrugged. _I guess_, he mused, _but my body just moved on its own. _

Sighing, the entity peered at Yu with his golden-yellow eyes. He crossed his arms, holding the naginata awkwardly in his hands. **Just…just please don't refer to me as that idiotic notion. I only put up with it since —**

"My ability to use my personae was sealed. Who did it?"

**I don't know**, confessed the entity, **nor do we have time to discuss it. You have four seconds. Hurry and summon me. **

Yu opened his eyes. They had fallen so low, the black pavement was visible. Sucking in his breath, he screamed, "_**Persona!**"_

Directly below them, on the black pavement, a small blue flame circled around itself, and then a pillar of blue fire erupted. The pillar shot forth, engulfing them in a torrent of bluish flames.

* * *

He stood on the pavement feeling rejuvenated and freed from the aches and pains throughout his body. Cradled, bridal style, in his arms was Kimiko. She snapped her eyes open and stirred like a wild animal. Accidentally, Yu hoped, her hand brushed against his chest. He coughed, attracting her attention.

"Hey, if you can't be still, I might drop you," said Yu.

Kimiko stared up at him with her mouth agape. "Wha — what happened? The wolf was coming after me, and then you came and…you asshole!"

She slapped his right cheek, and Yu, _accidentally_, dropped her. Her butt crashed onto the pavement, and she groaned very un-lady like. Rubbing her bottom, she glared at him with venom gleaming from her sea-green eyes. He slightly simpered at the sight.

"Here," he said, offering her a hand. His smile grew when instead she stood to her feet on her own. She dusted herself off while fixing him a glare. "Explain, now! What the hell just happened?"

Yu chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…we sort of jumped from the roof of the building, and — ended up here."

Kimiko stared at him with a passive expression, and her sea-green eyes indecipherable. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Yu's expression sobered. "No…? Look, I'll explain later, but for now, let's get out of here."

"Why would I follow you? You grabbed me, and jumped off a freaking building! And — and wait, I remember a blue fire!"

"Kimiko," Yu began sternly, "I know your probably very confused —"

"And you're really hurt!"

"— but, staying here isn't too smart."

Kimiko crossed her arms. "And why's that?"

Yu pointed a finger upwards, while maintaining eye contact with her. She looked up and froze. From their position it looked like a black blur, but standing on the edge of the Shin-Marunouchi building was the shadowy wolf.

"…It's coming," Yu said.

Her eyes went wide as she returned her gaze on Yu. "What!?"

Above their heads, the shadow jumped. Its body naturally veered backwards, so mid-air it was falling on its back. The shadow's feet were moving as if trying to claw the air to regain its normal stance, but it was too late. It crashed from a two-hundred meter buildingon its back.

**...Impressive, but I prefer our landing. **

_..Yea,_ Yu smirked. _Ours had more style. _

"Is — is it dead?"

The shadow stirred.

"Kimiko, get behind me!"

"What, but —"

"Now!"

A defiant light flashed across her eyes, yet she obliged. Just as she was about to pass Yu, he held out a hand. She raised an eyebrow, eyeing him like he was crazy. "Knife."

"Excuse me?"

In front of them, the shadow was getting to its feet. Its head was turned abdominal, because of the fall, and it was banging it against the pavement.

"I'm going to need a weapon, right?"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes with her mouth agape. Her sea-green eyes bore into his stormy gray eyes, contemplating if he was serious or not. Her expression shifted to quiet alarm. "Y-you're really going to fight that thing?"

"Kimiko, I'm going to need some sort of weapon."

"You're insane!"

The shadow howled, banging its head one final time on the pavement, and the sound of bones snapping was echoed. It stood to its feet, shaking its straightened head. Its glowing yellow eyes peered at the twosome. Kimiko, noticing this, attempted to yank Yu's arm, but he stayed rooted in place, starting back at the shadow. "Kimiko, I really need that knife."

"You're crazy!"

Yu sighed. He stepped closer to her, and wrapped arm around her waist. Before she could protest, he reached behind her left thigh. Feeling a thin leather strap, he yanked it off. Kimiko grimaced, and pushed him away. "What the hell's your problem!?"

Yu ignored her, analyzing the strap. Held in the center, in a tied wrap, was the decorative switch-blade. He slipped it out of the bondage, and held it up to her eye level. He almost cracked a grin at her dumbfounded stare.

"Stay behind me," said Yu, taking a few steps toward the shadow. He discarded the leather strap, and flipped the switch-blade. Getting in his battle stance, a blue flame materialized, and in one swift motion, Yu crushed it.

"_**Izanagi!**" _

Intoxicating power coursed through his veins as blue flames erupted behind him. As the flames dispersed, a humanoid figure stood with a knife-like naginata resting on his shoulder. The being was clad in a black and gray long coat with red outlines, a white blouse napkin on his neck, and white belts for a headband over his white mask. Blades were attached to his feet, but what really made the figure intimidating was the massive naginata he held with ease. His strength of heart: Izanagi.

**About damn time you said my name correctly**, Izanagi barked.

"I preferred voice-chan," said Yu playfully. "By the way…how are you speaking to me?"

**Should've read the contract,** Izanagi exclaimed before fading away. **Call upon me!**

Yu grinned, thrusting out his hand just as the shadow lunged. Letters began swirling around his vision, and slowly the word Cleave surfaced to mind.

"_**Cleave!**_"

Izanagi evoked. He gripped his naginata in both hands, and slashed the air horizontally. The base of the naginata bashed the shadow, and it was flung to a parked sedan to the side of the street. Izanagi faded as Yu took heavy breathes, clenching the pit of his stomach.

**You haven't evoked a persona in almost two years. Being fatigue is only natural, but you must manage your spiritual energy accordingly or you can't summon me. The shadow has been momentarily incapacitated. Do want you need a reminder course? **

Yu thought about it for a moment. Did he really need to be reminded how to fight shadows? Straightening his back, he shrugged. "Sure, battle tips sound fine."

**Ok**, Izanagi said, **the act of summoning requires spiritual energy. Any skills I possess or forms of protection I offer will cost you some fraction of your spiritual energy. If you are ever —**

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of his right shoulder. Yu tensed, turning around. Kimiko was slouched forward, hand across her waist. Her milky features were unnaturally pale, and she looked right about ready to collapse. Yu steadied her. "Hey…are you alright?"

He noticed the drops of sweat running down her face. "I-I don't feel good. I keep hearing a _**voice**_…"

"A voice?"

Yu automatically thought of Izanagi, but received a disagreeing grunt. **Our conversations are private inside your head. She couldn't have heard my voice. **

"The voice," continued Kimiko, "keeps whispering…bad things about —"

She was cut off when the shadow sprung from the dented car, and landed on its feet. It raised its head to the sky and howled. Lowering its gaze, it glared at Yu with its glowing yellow eyes. Yu gestured for Kimiko to distance herself. She took a few steps back, and then sank to her knees. He was on the verge of helping her up when Izanagi spoke. **First take care of this pest**, he voiced. **Attempt to use my other skills!**

Raising a hand, Yu crushed the tarot card of The Fool, and Izanagi materialized, naginata gripped in his right hand. Scattered throughout Yu's vision were letters randomly swirling in the air. They joined together to form a single word.

Z — I — O

Yu thrust his left hand. "Izangai, _**Zio**!_"

A sparkling blue light surrounded Izanagi's left palm, and like a baseball, he thrust it at the shadow. The sphere of electricity nailed the shadow in the face, and it staggered back with sparks of electricity tracing its body.

**Yu!** Roared Izanagi, **it's paralyzed. Finish it now!**

_Sure, just stop the yelling! _

Yu inhaled then exhaled to regain his breath. Feeling slightly rejuvenated, he held out his left palm as the tarot card portraying The Fool slowly descended. In one swift motion, he crushed the card, and Izanagi reemerged. Letters once again began swirling in the air, forming a concrete word.

Z — I — O — D — Y — N — E

A magic circle formed over Izanagi's chest. "Izanagi, _**Ziodyne**!_"

A stream of blinding white electricity burst from the magic circle, engulfing the shadow in a continuous wave. It lasted five full seconds, until the stream subsided. A cloud of black smoke was all that remained of the shadow. Exhaling, Yu's shoulders fell, and a wave of lethargic hit him. His body was sluggish, and limbs felt heavy, weighing him down.

**He-he, you may have been a tad too excessive with your spiritual energy**, Izanagi said.

"You're the one who suggested I finish it off," Yu countered. His eyes wandered to the switch-blade in his right hand.

_Guess I didn't need_ _it_, he pondered. Just as he was about to turn around, and help Kimiko to her feet, two feverishly warm hands wrapped themselves around his torso. Abruptly, Yu's remaining strength began to fade. His vision blurred, and everything sounded faraway.

**Y — u! — U — Yu! **Izanagi's voice rang inside his head. **G — et away f — rom her. She's draining your spiritual energy! **

Izanagi's voice snapped Yu out of his stupor. He desperately tried to shrug away from Kimiko's grasp, but her hands were firmly wrapped around him.

_I — I can't!_

**Howl! **

Animalistic howls sounded around them. With his limited vision, Yu saw a pair of shadowy wolves walking from up the street, glancing down at them from rooftops, and probably more behind him. A dozen snarls echoed from all over. He stared helplessly petrified.

**Yu! Get her off you**, cried Izanagi.

Yu blinked. Mustering his willpower, he veered his shoulders wildly, escaping Kimiko's grip. Immediately after, his feet trembled beneath him, and he fell to his knees with a cry. Breathing heavily, he stared at the two shadows slowly advancing. Panic seized his heart.

_Am — am I going to die…? Iza-nagi, I feel so numb…_

…**This — this is an extremely bad situation Yu**, Izanagi confessed breathlessly. **Our options are very limited.**

Yu, just as breathless, pressed his hands on the rough pavement, veering his torso to glance at Kimiko.

"Huh?"

She stood clenching her head, slouched forward. Quiet grunts escaped her gritted teeth, and she looked liked she was having a migraine. Finally, she threw her torso back, letting out a joyous scream. The sound of glass shattering was reverberated as an ice blue aura surrounded her. A blinding white light flared, and when it dispersed, a tall humanoid figure stood behind her. The figure took the appearance of a nearly naked woman with a pale complexion. Her physique was slim yet curvy in every males desired place. Covering her breasts were thin demonic blood stained hands that began from her back. In between her legs, covering where the demonic hands weren't, was what Yu imagined was a metallic chastity belt? Behind her delicate white mask, flowed luscious black hair.

"**I am Izanami,**" the figure spoke in an authoritative tone, "**goddess of creation and death, and resident of Yomi. Cross me and I shall bring to you a thousand many deaths!**"

_Iz-Izanami? _His mouth went dry, staring wide-eyed at the personified goddess, floating before him. _Izanagi, she — she can't be Izanami? Isn't Marie — what the hell's going on! _

His face trembled. The strange sensation orientated from his head. Biting his lower lip, he tapped his forehead. _Izanagi…are you trembling?_

The reply was immediate. **OF COURSE I'M TREMBLING!** **I KNEW THAT GIRL WAS A DEVIL, AND THIS JUST CONFIRMED IT! **

The force behind his words hit Yu like a bowling ball to the face. He gripped the temples of his head. _Nagi_, he mentally thought, _please STOP the yelling._

His hands returned to his side as he attempted to stand. The numbness, he previously felt, was blasted away by the heart-stopping surprise. Standing wobbly to his feet, he watched Kimiko wildly swinging her head as if fighting invisible demons only she could see. Senselessly, she angled her torso back, letting out another scream. Izanami raised her hands to the sky.

**Yu, evade now! **

Instincts and good reflexes saved Yu from becoming the first brunt Narukami. He jumped back as a bolt of black electricity shrunk the spot he was standing moments ago. Around him, he heard the pained howls from the shadows. They were injured, but hadn't been destroyed. Yu glanced at Izanami. Behind the persona's mask, her yellow eyes shined with annoyance before fading away. He lowered his gaze to Kimiko, who sank to her knees and then fell unconscious to the side. The sound of electricity stirring retracted his attention.

_Every shadow hit by that black lightning is paralyzed_, he conjured.

Thoughtful hums echoed throughout his mind. **Seems so…but that doesn't do us any good. In a matter of minutes, they'll be mobile. In your condition, carrying the…she-devil wouldn't get you far.**

Yu grunted, straightening his back. He gulped. _Izanagi…I think I know a solution_.

**Solution…? Oh, I see**. A wave of comical laughter echoed throughout his head, bringing a small simper to his lips. **Are you prepared for the consequences? **

"Better me feeling like shit then being ripped to shreds, huh?"

**Then**, Izanagi said, **proceed how you wish. I will support the **_**current **_**Yu in all his decisions…well, most of them. **

Yu's simper shifted to a small grin. "Good to know."

He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in. The jumbled noises of electricity stirring or the shadows animalistic howls were inaudible to his ears. _If my ability to use my personae is back_, Yu thought, _than so is the power from my bonds!_

Faces surfaced to mind: Yosuke, Yukiko, Margaret, Kanji, his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, R — Rise?

Unlike the other faces he imagined, smiling at him, Rise wasn't. Her back was to him. She faded for his next social link: Chie, his little cousin, Nanako, the fox, Naoto, and Kou and Daisuke. Naoki, Hisano, Yuuta's mother, Eri. Shu, the boy he tutored, the care-free bear, Teddie, Ai, and Yumi. Marie, wearing business attire clothing, smiling mischievously, and Adachi — with a knowing smirk. People, he spent time with, helped, learned from, respected and trusted. They were the fragments of truth that guided him toward his _World_. The Judgment arcana appeared to mind, and then faded for the image of the World. Yu opened his eyes. Floating inches from where he stood was the power of all his bonds: **_the World arcana_**. Gripping the switch-blade in his right hand, he brought it down, severing the tarot card in half.

"_**Izanagi-no-Okami!**_"

Izanagi evoked, hovering in the air. His head was lowered, gazing at his naginata, gripped, with both hands, to the center of his chest. A blinding white light flared from the center of his chest. When it faded, Izanagi hovered over Yu in his true, proper form, clad in a white long coat over a tailored white suit with a golden-yellow necktie. Unlike his standard appearance, the blades under his feet were golden; his eyes were a vibrant red, and his knife-like naginata altered to a thin elegant blade with a golden ring around the grip. Izanagi's jeweled spear: **Amenonuhoko**.

Twirling the dual bladed spear in a complete circle, a blue arc forming where it traveled, Izanagi raised his head.

"Izanagi, _**Myriad truths**!_"

Heeding his call, Izanagi raised his spear, and a wave of light and electricity merged together, soaring to the sky. Then, the sudden burst of energy curved downwards, hitting the pavement, a few feet from where Yu stood. The impact created a shockwave, and as more energy surged from the sky, the shockwave expanded in size, enveloping miles of the colorless Tokyo. Izanagi gravitated beside Yu, hovering inches from the pavement. Electricity danced around his spear, resting on his shoulder.

**A+ for** **style**, he said in a comical tone. Static shivered across his tall frame, and he became transparent. **Yu…? ****Hmm, it seems you're at your absolute limit.**

Izanagi shattered like glass shards, returning to the psyche of his summoner. Yu was so unbelievably exhausted, even the simplest notions escaped his mind. He managed to take a few steps back, but the world began to blur, and without him noticing, his eyes closed. He crashed to his knees, and then fell back. Instead of falling on the cold, rough pavement, his head rested on something rather cushioned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yu started on the pavement, and ending on the pavement!

_Ok, guys, here's chapter 10! This chapter took a bit longer than all the rest, but I did it! I hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter. Next is **Minato's re-awakening! **_

_**Oh, yea: I went back to every chapter, going and correcting old mistakes. Previous chapters are written better and have little to no mistakes! **_

_**In this chapter: **A lot of questions were arisen. Like why Yu's personae were sealed, and who did it?_

_And why is Izanami back...with the she-devil lol Bet non of you expected that huh? _

* * *

_**Comment to reviews! **_

_**Jack Hargreave: Hey, thanks so much for the advice. And don't worry. It wasn't harsh critisism but great advice, I took time to think about. Thanks. **_

_**A Jack Frost Guy:Thanks for the support.  
**_

_**Yami no Majou077 : Haha, yea sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for that cliffhanger. And thanks!  
**_

_**Observer: I didn't realize you suspected the Masquerade masks. Smart. I hope this chapter surprised you!  
**_

_**l3largus : If you liked last chapter than this one you might like a lot. Feedback on the fighting would be cool if you could.  
**_

_**Jin: Haha, yea. Its just a little change. Guess it was kind of unnoticeable  
**_

_**9tail-Naruto: Somehow, I already know your review will bring a smile to my face. Since you hate Kimiko I can't wait to read what you thought about this chapter.**_

_**darrelodin: Thank man. It was kind of a challenge cuz their so different. Thanks for the feedback on my writing.**_

_**LMFAO314: Hey man, sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for the support, and I hope this chapter makes up for the extended time it took.**_

* * *

_**Ok, guys, I'm getting busier everyday. Took me forever to even write this chapter...but-Question time!  
**_

_**Some people got Kimiko's persona right lol Good job! But, no one got her arcana right...So...  
**_

_Two questions this time. If someone gets them right, I'll try extra hard to get the next chapter faster!  
_

_1. What is Kimiko's arcana?  
_

_2. Who are the two mates?_

* * *

_Alright, till next time!  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Regarding Death

Chapter 11

**Regarding Death**

"Even death has a heart."

Anaïs Nin

_Minato Arisato _

* * *

_**Tatsmui Port Island (Dorm Room) **_

_**April 9, 2009**_

_**Unknown **_

* * *

_A loud noise echoed throughout the dorm, and Minato felt the fabrics of his room tremble. Sighing deeply, he slid his feet off the bed covers, veering his torso to rise. He stood from his bed, and eyed his black Gekkoukan high jacket that hung on the red chair next to the wooden desk. Strolling over, he fitted his jacket over his white collared shirt. _

_**Bang! Bang! **_

_Minato faced the closed-door. A loud, shrieking voice snapped behind it. "Wake up!"_

_Minato stood shell-shock, one eye narrowed, staring at the closed-door._

_...There better be a bomb or something, he sighed._

_Not waiting for a reply, the person behind the door yelled, "I'm coming in!" _

_A clicking sound was heard from the lock on his door being unlocked. Opening the door and pushing inside were the galactic duo: Yukari Takeba and Hamuko Katakana. He raised an eyebrow to convey his confusion. _

"_I don't have time to explain," avowed Yukari, "We have to get out of here, now!"_

_Minato blinked dully. He veered his head toward Hamuko — who was sitting on his mini-refrigerator — behind Yukari. She shook her head, and shrugged, portraying the hidden message with her eyes: I have no idea!_

"_What's going on?" He directed to Yukari. _

_His shoulders tensed when a violent tremble shook the entire dorm room. Yukari snapped out of her shock, and said, "Hurry downstairs! We'll leave through the backdoor!"_

_She glanced over her shoulder at Hamuko. "Katakana, you too, ok?"_

_Hamuko replied with a shaky smile, nodding her head._

"_Ok," said Yukari. She veered her torso, but stopped to narrow her eyes at Minato as if sizing him up. "Wait…just in case…take this."_

_She walked towards him, and pocketed a small knife from somewhere beyond him? His eyes widened, holding the knife to his eyes. He heard a yelp from Hamuko, and rolled his eyes in her direction. _"_Alright, Yukari-chan, what's going on? W-why are you giving him a knife!?"_

_Yukari turned around. "I know, I know, but…just in case." She glanced at Minato, and then at Hamuko. "Okay! Let's go!"_

_Minato and Hamuko shared a glance. His facial expression suggested quiet curiosity. Hers suggested a hint of dread. Shrugging Minato followed after Yukari with Hamuko close behind, closing the door to his room. They ran down the carpeted staircase to the first floor, cutting the dining room, to the back door, leading behind the dorm. Standing in front of the door, Yukari brought a hand to her right ear, and began to speak. Minato yawn. He looked at Hamuko who was leaning against the side of the door, slightly trembling, biting her lower lip. _

"_W-what do you think's going on?" She asked, noticing his gaze. Minato hummed thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe it's just a pran —" _

_**BANG!**_

_Something large slammed the outside of the backdoor, starling Minato, Yukari, and Hamuko. They faced the door. A second passed without another sound, and Yukari seemed discouraged. She took a step back, glancing at Minato, and then Hamuko. A beeping went off; followed by the low static from the headset Yukari was wearing. She turned away from the door, and placed a hand over her right ear. The color on her face vanished. _

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_Something obviously not-friendly was hammering away at the other side of the door. Through his sky-rocketing heart, Minato said, "so…any ideas?" _

"_L-lets pull back," said Yukari, running to the staircase. Minato and Hamuko followed close behind._

_And to think I was blissfully enjoying my sleep a couple of minutes ago, Minato grimaced. _

* * *

_The threesome ventured to the roof, and Yukari slammed the door shut, securing the lock. "W-we should be ok for now."_

_Just then another violent tremble shook the foundations of the dorm. Minato saw Yukari's shoulders rise, and next to him, Hamuko was hugging herself. He felt the disturbance in the air. Something was coming. Something wicked. Yukari peeled his fingers from the metallic door, swiftly turning around. Minato veered his torso to the side and Hamuko twirled on her feet. A squishing wet sound was getting louder every second. A tar-like hand grabbed hold of the edge of the roof. Then more black hands came to view. Purely blackened hands were all that was in sight — until an eerie blue mask slowly rose above them. With it, each of the hands produced very sharp looking knives. _

_What…is it? Minato pondered, staring at the abomination in mystification. _

_Its body, composed of an innumerable amount of blackened arms, spilled over the edge. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the horrifying sight of the creature cantering towards them, bringing an arm over the other. _

"_Those things," said Yukari, dropping her arm to the silver handgun holstered on her thigh, "we call them shadows."_

"…_Shadows," Hamuko repeated in a disbelieving daze. _

_In a nimble motion, Yukari grasped the silver handgun, pulled it from the holster, and angled the barrel to the façade of her forehead. Her breathing was uneven, and becoming rigid. Hamuko stared at Yukari for a moment until snapping out of her daze. Her mouth opened agape. Just as the creature threw a knife in her direction, Hamuko tackled Yukari out-of-the-way. _

_The knife glazed Hamuko's shoulder and she laid sprawled over Yukari. The silver gun to a shallow puddle of blood under Minato's feet. Replacing the fear, he was expecting, was reassurance. His eyed the silver gun under his feet, and then gazed at the multi-armed monstrosity cantering closer. He heard a low buzzing within his head. The creature, ever so close, seemed to be moving in slow motion as the world turned white and black. Standing before him was the strange boy who encouraged Hamuko and him to sign a contract. _

"_Go on," urged the boy, smiling affectionately. _

_The beating of his heart was the only sound audible to his ears. _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_Composing himself, Minato let his shoulders fall. Somehow, in the out-of-this-world event occurring before him, regaining his composure was effortless. Bending down slightly, Minato laid the knife on the puddle of blood and picked up the gun._

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_Straightening his back, he wondered what would be his next course of action. His body seemed to have already chosen a path for him that completely went against his usual tactics. Minato preferred to use to his head, and be logical. Whatever his next course of action was, he knew it was a contradiction to his logical beliefs. He felt it, a thin line connecting from the core of his cerebrum. He remembered Yukari, pressing the gun to her head as if attempting suicide to escape the monster. _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_But — she wasn't going to kill herself. Her — her eyes were shining with the light of someone with purpose. Someone whose life still meant something, and wouldn't resort to such means. Then…what were her true intentions? _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_Briefly closing his eyes and then opening them, Minato calmly brought the barrel of the gun against his right temple. His vision went white. _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_And there it was, the imaginary line coursing through his head. Like the gun pressed against his right temple was opening a path that was restricted. Sweat formed over his forehead, and a single drop slid down his cheeks. Trembling, with the gun in hand, his mouth was agape from the words struggling to be formed. _

_**Thump…thump…thump…thump.**_

_His lips twitched in a sinister smile as the trembling stopped. _"_Per…so…na…" _

_He pulled the trigger. _

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

He shivered, crossing his arms against his chest. Then he cringed wildly. Breathing rigidly, Minato Arisato wiggled his torso, and then turned to the side, falling off the long wooden bench. He fell to the ground, head smacking the concrete. His eyes snapped open, starting at the concrete. One second passed — two then a yell escaped his throat. Groaning, while gripping his forehead, Minato muttered a few colorful words. Propping an arm under him, he gripped the side of the bench to steady himself. Maybe it was the mild concussion he suffered moments ago, or his dreams within the seal were becoming very vivid, but he was in a black and white park?

In front of him was a row of white bushes with black blooms over them. Further back was scenery of tress with the same bland color alternation. To the side of the trees and bushes was a small pond — colored in blood?

Minato blinked, frantically shaking his head. Re-focusing on the pond, it was a cool gray color. He gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. _Where…am I?_ He wondered bleakly. _I was — with Elizabeth…then —_

His eyes bulged, threatening to pop out of his eye sockets. Flashbacks rushed from his unconscious. He entered a ballroom. A young man with silver hair bumped into him — and his friend—girlfriend — mean girl?

Minato recalled both individuals radiating a sort of aura. The silver-haired man radiated something nostalgic that left a buzzing in his head. The girl at his side radiated something wicked yet hypnotic. After suffering some uncalled for verbal abuse, he tried sleeping against a wall, but was interrupted by another unusual individual, a girl with wine-red auburn hair, and dull purplish eyes.

An announcer went on stage, talking of true selves, god among men, and gibberish that disinterested Minato. He attempted to exit the ballroom, but the doors were locked. The announcer continued to speak eerily as a jolt of fear clawed his heart — and then the announcer summoned the persona Satan. Standing to his feet, his insides did a somersault. Satan — a persona of the judgment arcana — was summoned in real-time. The announcer commanded Satan to fire a Mazio toward the crowd, and within seconds everyone was struck to the ground, smoke steaming from their unconscious bodies.

Was what occurred the beginning of the ordeal? Was the man wearing the purple/orange mask the conductor behind the recent events? Was he connected to Minato's abrupt resurrection?

Minato sat on the wooden bench. He closed his eyes, took even breathes, and counted to three. _Losing your cool is never the answer_, he reminded himself. _Relax…_

Opening his eyes, he re-analyzed his surroundings. Everything retained its bland appearance.

…_I wish Elizabeth was here_, he sighed. Standing to his feet, he saw a slightly angled walking bridge — connecting to another landscape of trees, and bushes — over the eerie gray pond. Walking over, he slipped a hand into his right pocket, fingering the Suit of Swords card, he received from Elizabeth. He remembered how warm it was to the touch, before — the Mazio arched in his direction, nailing him in the chest.

Minato stopped. _I-I was injured, right?_

He gazed down at the center of his chest, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. To the center of the stripped blue and white T-shirt, Elizabeth bought him, was a fit-size tear. His slightly exposed chest was a hot pink color like someone had smacked him really hard, but, other than that, he was fine. Even the throbbing pain from falling off the bench had mostly faded.

"Weird," Minato mumbled. He faced forward again, and continued to walk.

**0000000000**

Not only was the environment a dull black and white mixture, but so was the unchanging sky. Towering over the scenery of black and white trees, were impressive skyscrapers. Wherever he was, timeless would be the best adjective. It was like a massive garden/park with traditional Japanese buildings from the Edo period. Turning on a wider path, Minato jogged after the sight of the tall buildings. After many twist and turns, he arrived at a traditional-looking fence with the roofs curved up and midsections composed of bricks, leading toward the exit. Pass the exit's wide walking bridge, Minato saw a barren intersection, an innumerable amount of buildings, ranging from all sizes, and parked vehicles near side-walks. Traffic signals on powerless light poles, and traffic signs were a mundane black and white mixture.

Taking even steps, his anxiety flared. He noticed the only sounds audible throughout the nightmarish world, were his distant footsteps. _This reminds me…of — _

Minato shook his head, choosing to omit the thought. A green fence separated the entrance of the massive garden from the intersection. Gripping the top, he propped a leg on the fence, and pushed off, throwing his torso and then legs over. He landed with a quiet thud that echoed loudly, because of the area's emptiness. He jogged over to the very center of the intersection, and turned to each pavement road. Each path offered different sceneries. To the left, the road curved, and more tall trees were in sight. To the right, the pavement road was wider, and skyscrapers were in the distance. To the center, buildings were lined up with the pavement road with tall potted trees, traffic signs, and parked vehicles.

Gazing at the pavement road in the center, a flash of blue flicked across his vision. He jumped back, angling his head in every direction, until noticing the glowing blue butterfly rested on a traffic sign. Being the only source of color, other than himself, the butterfly was impossible to miss. He stared at it in quiet amazement. The butterfly fluttered its wings, and flew towards the pavement road in the center. Watching it fly away, his instincts screamed to chase after it, that it represented hope. He didn't waste time pondering the strange urge, and sprinted after it.

Minato considered himself to be in good physical shape. Years ago, during high school, he was the track star alongside his chariot social link: _**Kazushi Miyamoto**_. Despite his lean built, his physical abilities rivaled his athletic friends. He assumed in Ryoji's body, he'd be slower, and much less active. Much to his surprise, his body felt incredibility light. He maintained his pace for a good five minutes, following after the blue butterfly.

The butterfly, he noticed, was leading him somewhere. Whenever he slowed his pace, it slowed as well. When he regained top speed, it sped like the wind, keeping a few meters ahead of him. As he ran, the scenery began slightly more open. More potted trees were near the side-walk, and separating the roads was a raised cement platform with blackened grass and bushes. Minato imagined the area would have looked captivating if not for the colorless tone.

Just as he was to the limits of his stamina, the blue butterfly ceased the fluttering of its wings, and simply glided. It slowed its pace, making a sharp left to a small parking space for the building on the left. Minato followed the butterfly, making a sharp left, and stopped. The butterfly's thin legs rested on a black and white stripped barricade. It fluttered its wings, and then flew straight for the square garage door behind the barricade. Right before his eyes, the blue butterfly disappeared _into_ the closed garage. Minato frowned, taking even steps closer. His gaze turned to the white door, slightly cracked open, to the side of the garage. His brows creased as he stared intently at the partly opened door. He was hesitant to enter, recalling the uncertainties of the situation.

_Why did I follow the butterfly?_ He wondered. _Why — does following it seem so right…?_

Neglecting the anxiety brewing in his chest, something reassured him that beyond the white door was safe. He didn't understand where the sudden confidence arose from, but it helped him feel more at ease. Still, he slipped a hand into his right pocket, pinching the _Suit of Swords_ card. While he felt strangely reassured, the logical aspects of his mind beckoned him to stay on guard. Swiftly, he moved to the door, and lightly pushed it opened. He grimaced from the creaking sounds. He took a slow step inside, and tensed. Inside, the room was blanketed by darkness. Hardly anything was visible, but, rolling his eyes forward, he saw a blue light hidden behind what looked like a wooden crate.

_The Butterfly…? _

He hesitantly walked in front of the blue light. Immediately, his passive expression shifted in disbelieving surprise. Sitting on the ground, one hand hugging her knee and the other tampering with a device in her hand, was a youthful-looking girl. The intense darkness prevented Minato getting a proper glimpse of her features. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words to say. The girl noticed him. She veered her head up, training a dull stare at him. Wordlessly, she rose, free hand reaching out for something.

His instincts flared. He ducked as the girl swung a metal rod, aimed at his head. Before he could comprehend the turn of events, the device in her hand illuminated her next course of action. She brought the metal rod over her head. Minato attempted to jump back, but something stood behind him. He raised his head just as the girl brought down the metal rod. Shutting his eyes, he wailed, "Wait!"

He waited for a few seconds that felt like hours. Opening an eye, he saw the metallic rod inches away from his face, and the girl peering at him with a dull look in her eyes. "Are you here to hurt me?" The girl questioned in a monotone voice.

Minato blinked. "H-hurt you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Minato propped his hands on what he was leaning against. He felt something leathery yet cushioned. "No," he said softly, "I'm…I'm not here to hurt you. Maybe I can — help you?"

"…Help?"

Minato nodded, his eyes darting from the metal rod, inches away from his face, and the girl's barely visible face. There was a tangle silence without movement. The girl reeled back the metal rod. Straightening his back, Minato glanced around him. The girl was standing in front of him a moment ago, yet vanished; and, the darkness, coating the room, made it impossible to track her. He could hear her distant footsteps. Without warning, a clicking sound was heard, and the lights overhead shined to life, thoroughly blinding Minato. Rubbing his eyes, he scowled. Through his narrowed eyes, he saw the darkness settled over the room was replaced with a brilliant white. A foot step sounded to his left, and he snapped his head in the direction.

Standing to the side of doorway, next to the light switch, was the girl, who seconds ago was on the verge of bashing his skull. With the room illuminated, he could perceive her features. The girl had a youthful appearance, which her oval shaped face and snow white complexion complemented. Her wine-red hair was tied in a messy bun, almost matching her dull purplish eyes. Her clothing — Minato's mouth, unintentionally, went agape, gazing up and down her figure.

The girl wore a reddish-orange shirt with the tears on her shoulder, revealing the thin line of her purple bra-strap, her black leggings had a large gap to her left thigh, and she only had one flip-flop. Cuts and bruises were visible on her arms, along with a small gash on her right cheek. Observing his expression, the auburn-haired girl veered her head a little to the side and diverted her eyes. "I was attacked."

Her lips barely moved when she spoke, and every syllable lacked emotion.

"You were attacked?"

Minato received a light nod for a reply. The girl raised her head to meet his perplexed gaze. Her left hand traveled to her right elbow, holding the device and metal rod awkwardly in her hands "...I woke up alone on the street. I…walked up the street, and then a monster came."

Leaning back, Minato rolled his eyes to the side, noticing that behind him was a black and white sports bike. Masking his surprise and bewilderment, he crossed his arms, gazing at the auburn-haired girl, and gesturing her to continue. "It attacked me, so I ran away, and hid here," she concluded in her monotone voice.

…_Monster_, Minato pondered, shifting his stance. "What did it look like?"

"It had a blue mask for a face, and…a black body with hands."

Minato felt his heart race. His mouth went dry, visualizing the_ monster_ the girl spoke so blandly about. His facial features slightly tensed, contemplating if the creature was a _**shadow**_. If that were the case, then staying in such a secluded location could be disastrous. _If a couple of them flock into a tiny space like this… _

"We should probably get out of here," Minato said.

"No," was the immediate answer. To his bewildered expression, the girl said, "…I am scared. If I leave here, I'll get hurt."

"But," he reasoned, "you can't stay here forever. Wherever this is, we have to escape, and return to the normal world. Sooner or later, you'll need food, the shad —monsters will find this place."

The girl stared blandly at him. While she maintained her emotionless expression, recognition flashed behind her eyes. She pondered the realization but seemed hesitant. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she said, "I-I'm…scared."

For the first time since their meeting, her voice rattled with uncertainty.

"Don't worry," he avowed, taking a small step forward. "No matter what happens, I'll make sure your safe. Nothing will hurt you."

"…you'll protect me?"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards for his most charismatic smile. "I promise." He took another step, slowly closing the distance. He noticed the girl's body language become less welcoming, by the way her lips were pressed together, and the slight tremble throughout her body. Minato didn't mind. He was asking her to accompany him through a dangerous environment with only his word that she'll be protected. Gazing at her light frame, she definitely wasn't a fighter and needed protecting.

Extended a hand, he said, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mina — Ryoji Arisato. And you are?"

The girl's lips parted as her gaze darted from his face to the hand he was outstretching. She unhooked her left hand from her right, and gently placed the metal rod on the floor. Her gaze never left his as she hesitantly extended her hand. "H-hello, my name is Ry —" She paused, before continuing, "_**Rin Amano**_."

They shook hands and Minato noted how cold her fingertips were. Not only that, but slowly power coursed through his veins and he felt his wary stamina recovering at a faster rate. He was almost disappointed when their hands parted. "Nice to meet you Rin," Minato said. "Have you seen any other people in this bizarre place?"

Rin softly shook her head. "No."

"I see." Minato quietly signed, lowering his gaze. "Alright then, first we should find out where this is."

"Tokyo."

He rolled his eyes up, making eye contact with Rin. He cocked an eyebrow. "What…?"

"We are currently in Tokyo, Japan's Marunouchi district."

Minato veered his head to the side, pondering how she reached that conclusion. During his sprint after the blue butterfly (which he was still wondering about) he noticed the similarities between the mundane black and white city and the Marunouchi district he ventured with Elizabeth; yet, the thought seemed too far-fetched. "How do you know?"

Rin turned her gaze to the device in her hand, and brought it close to her lips. Her thumb traveled to the lower sections of the device which made a beeping sound" "Siri," she said, "where are we?"

A feminine, robotic voice answered back. "_You are currently residing in the Marunouchi district of Tokyo, in the private parking garage of the small financial firm. Do you require anything else_?"

"No," Rin said, pressing a button then returning her arm to her side. She looked at Minato who was impassively staring at the device in her hand.

_Technology really upgraded in the last four years…I wonder what kind of music players are available in today's world…? _

Minato lightly shook his head, regaining his previous train of thought. Her cellphone was working? How was that possible? Gulping, he asked, "Have you tried calling someone you know…or the police?"

"Nothing works. I called my…" she paused, diverting her eyes to the side, before continuing, "friends. _And no other form of communication is getting through_." She raised the façade of the phone to her face. "Maybe I broke it again…"

"It's broken?"

"No, but I cracked the screen before."

Bringing a hand under his chin, Minato frowned in concentration. Summing up their conversation, he learned some interesting information about this bizarre black and white world. The possibility of the monsters, Rin spoke about, were shadow was high, this bizarre place was somehow related to Tokyo, and the most surprising aspect was electronics functioning.

"Rin-san…right?" He received an affirmative head nod. "From here…can your phone give directions to the red-brick landmark?"

"…The red-brick landmark. That was where —" She froze and the cellphone in hands fell to ground. Rin brought both hands to the side of her face, lowering to the floor. The dullness in her eyes shifted to visible fear.

"Rin-san" called Minato, advancing to her side. He went on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Her trembling subsided. She looked at Minato. "I-I remember a blue monster at the event…"

_She's talking about Satan_, he thought. _She was at the event too…_

"Here," Minato said, standing to his feet. He offered a hand and she accepted it. Slowly, he helped her stand, noting, while making physical contact with Rin, energy flowed within him. "If this place is another version of Tokyo, we should head to where this began."

"…the event."

"Yea…I know you must be scared, but I can't just leave you here alone. It's dangerous."

"…Will you protect me?"

Her directness momentarily stunned Minato before he regained his wits. "Of course." He couldn't tell if she was convinced, because neither her expression or the dullness in her eyes altered. Even more to his surprise, she bowed her head to him. "Thank you very much."

The right side of his lips twitched up in a grin. "You're welcome." He watched her pick up her fallen phone, inspecting the damage from the fall. "By the way," he chimed, "have…have you seen a blue butterfly?"

Rin's dull purplish eyes trained on his bright blue orbs. She tilted her head in confusion as if not understanding the question. Minato quickly shook his head, and waved his hand dismissively. "You know what, forget I said anything."

Rin nodded, slipping her cellphone into the right pocket of her slim black leggings. "…When are we leaving?" Minato cocked his head to the side, gesturing to the parked black and white sports bike. He smirked. "Right now sounds nice."

**0000000000**

Never once having experience on a motorcycle hadn't tampered with his curiosity or desire at attempting. Preferably, he wished he, at least, had experience with riding a normal bike, but his _childhood memories were fuzzy._ The old saying it's as easy as riding a bike didn't apply to him. His sole opportunity at learning arose from, _one_ of, his pervious comrade and girlfriend: Mitsuru Kirijo.

Minato couldn't conjure the memory but somehow he managed to date _almost_ every girl in his old dorm, a few girls from school, and the very eccentric Elizabeth. Near the end of the _**Empress social link**_, Mitsuru, very shyly, offered him the keys to her motorcycle, and — private lessons. Recalling her sly tactics, Minato wondered how those lessons would have played out.

Adjacent to the light switch was the button to open the garage door. Pressing it, the garage's thick door slowly rose from the floor with a loud metallic buzzing. Minato cleared the path by moving the black and white barricade to the side. He could barely control his glee, turning to the sport bike.

"…Do you know how to drive that?" Rin questioned, following his gaze. Truthfully, the only shred of experience he possessed was observing Mitsuru coolly maneuver her motorcycle. Observation was a common trait Minato practiced to learn a skill. He mentally prayed his side glances at Mitsuru on her bike had miraculously given him some form of knowledge. They found the key to the sports bike in a cabinet on a square table to the left side of room.

"Alright," said Minato, propping himself on the leather seat of the sports bike. His figure rattled from excitement, exerting the key to the ignition and turning it. The sports bike immediately came to life, humming a vibrant buzz. Smiling triumphantly, Minato glanced over his shoulder at Rin. Unlike what he expected, the dullness in her eyes hadn't been dismissed.

His merry expression sobered. "Hop on."

Rin nodded, moving to the side the sports bike, taking a seat behind him, and softly wrapping her arms around his torso. The façade of her head reached the nape of his neck.

_Alright_, Minato thought, excreting an ounce of force on the clutch. His heart drummed when the bike almost flew from his grasp, trying to rise despite the weight. Minato gulped, lowering his gaze to the kickstand, below his left foot. He softly exhaled.

_Here goes_, he thought, retracting the kickstand, and then gripping the acceleration.

**0000000000**

Using her cellphone, Rin scavenged the internet for a basic step-by-step tutorial on how to drive a motorcycle. Another strange phenomenon was access to the internet. Yet, any form of communication involving the internet would yield the same message:

**Unavailable.**

Stabilizing the balance was a temporary predicament Minato adapted within seconds. He quickly noted his right hand was responsible for the acceleration and braking. He memorized the placement of the brakes — his right foot operated the rear brake. Applying the proper twist to the throttle determined whether he would tip the bike or maintain a steady pace. To shift gears he would disengage clutch with his left hand, shift, using his left foot, and then engage the clutch. Minato, having the natural infused ability to adapt to any and all tasks or situations, quickly adjusted to the basics. He wasn't an expert by any means, but he could manage a smooth ride until arriving at the red-brick landmark.

Gripping the acceleration, Minato drove out of the empty garage, and into the barren streets of what was, supposedly, Tokyo, Japan. Veering the bike, he made a left, following Rin's directions. He noticed her grip around him intensified the moment they exited the garage. Sensing her inner anguish, a protective urge formed in his chest. A defenseless girl such as herself shouldn't have been exposed to any part of this ordeal.

"Rin-san," he said, "I promise you'll get back home safe…ok?"

Instead of verbally replying, she pressed her head against the nape of his neck, trembling as she did so. They continued without another word. Up ahead they arrived at a very familiar intersection. Minato recalled Elizabeth and him walking as she expressed her discontent over the lack of street performers. Smiling fondly, he took a sharp left. The incoming street was a motorcyclist's dream, a wide, pedestrian-less pavement road, stretching for miles.

Minato hadn't attempted going pass the second gear, figuring it was unnecessary, but the temptation was too alluring. Taking a deep breathe, and then exhaling, he said, "Rin-san, hold on!"

Wordlessly, she tucked her head against his back and hugged him tighter. He was beginning to believe it wasn't his imagination — when Rin touched him, power surged into his body, sharpening his focus. Minato smiled, slowly disengaging the clutch, shifting with his left foot, and once again engaging the clutch. He leaned forward, squinting as a wind tunnel of wind rushed to his face. It was pure ecstasy.

Continuing down the road, Rin mumbled something about being minutes away from their destination. Her voice was lost when the sound of collusion thundered despite the buzzing of the bike's engine. Behind him, Rin tucked her head further into his back, trembling. They drove pass another intersection and for a split-second, his eyes wandered to the left, catching a glimpse of — a humongous black beast sticking its head inside a crashed sedan. A fit of dread seized his heart. Automatically, _**shadow **_surfaced from the depths of his unconscious.

If his vision hadn't been blurred by their current speed, what he saw was a shadow he never encountered. Subconscious, shifting gears again, Minato squinted from the torrent of air sweeping into his eyes, producing a small trace of tears. Through the sky-rocketing fright and the torrent of wind, Rin's voice pierced his ears. "…it's coming."

Minato mentally cursed. They passed the red-brick landmark, or black and white landmark, the strange color alternation affecting the building as well. Grimacing, he gripped the acceleration, increasing the speed. The growl and loud cantering behind them assured him the shadow wasn't far, inching closer with every second.

**Minato…You might want to slow down!**

A sudden voice, maybe his conscience, offered advice. Up ahead, the road curved to the left and at their current velocity, turning any other direction would result in skidding the pavement, instability or even a wheelie. Removing his grip from the acceleration, the motorcycle gradually began to reduce speed. Muscle memory fueled with adrenaline took over. Minato tapped the front and rear brake, and then shifted gears to second. Sheering the handles, he prepared for the turned path.

_I can do this_, he thought, through the rapid beating of his heart. On instinct, his eyes rolled to the side, sensing the incoming assault. In slow motion, his eyes widened and mouth went agape as the massive beastly shadow rammed the side of the bike.

Minato blinked. One moment he was sheering the handles of the motorcycle, preparing for the turn, the next his body was flung in the air. Time felt sluggish and despite the impact, his mind raced like a speeding bullet. In a matter of seconds, if gravity functioned in this white and black Tokyo, his body will fall on the pavement or any nearby object. Neither option sounded attractive.

He assumed he was roughly a meter off the ground and slowly descending. Flying at a higher amplitude, over his head, was Rin. Her eyes were closed and she looked like a doll being thrown at a wall. If something didn't intervene, she would die on impact. He imagined her petite figure lying deathless on the pavement — all because of him. He promised her protection and instead she would receive a faceless death. _If something doesn't intervene —_

Reaching out, Minato wrapped his arms around her unconscious form, head under his chin. Time resumed its content pace and he learned gravity did function in this colorless city. He crashed onto the pavement like a bouncy ball. He skidded backwards, the pavement tearing the blue stripped T-shirt, and then rupturing the skin on his back. A thin trail was made from where he crashed until his body finally lost momentum and laid flat. The trail consisted of fabrics from his T-shirt, loose skin and fresh blood.

Closing his eyes, his conscious momentarily faded. Freezing cold fingertips drummed his cheeks, and slowly his vision returned. Rin's pale features were riddled with concern, gazing down at him. Through his quadruple vision, he saw she was unharmed. He opened his mouth, attempting to express his relief, but only strain whimpers escaped his lips. Innocently, Rin titled her head to one side. Minato attempted a chuckle that mostly sounded like he was choking. They had just been flung in the air yet Rin maintained her blank expression. He imagined she would be great at poker.

Abruptly, she stood from his side, taking hesitant steps back, looking at what stood before her with a frightful façade. A wicked snarl came from directly in front of them. His incapacitated form prevented him from raising his head, though he knew what those heavy footsteps belonged to.

Rin brought her hands to her chest, staring petrified at the shadowy beast. It cantered closer, snarling demonically. Mustering his strength, Minato planted his hands on the pavement, trying to raise his torso. A tremendous pain, originating from his back, struck him, threatening to rob his sanity. Despite his best efforts, his hands fell limp at his side.

"R-Rin-san," he managed through the anguish, "…run."

He heared the _click-clack_ from her sole flip-flop as she continued to take hesitant steps away. Though she was making an effort, the logical side of Minato's mind assured him it was fruitless. The shadow overtook them on a motorcycle — running away would only stall a second or two. Guilt nested in his heart. Because of him, she would lose her life. If he had never crossed paths with her, she might've lived through this nightmarish ordeal.

_I have to do something,_ he mentally cried.

…**D-do you really want to save her? **A soft voice rang inside his head.

"Wha —"

**I'm in your head—don't talk, just please answer**, the voice demanded sternly.

"My —"

**Minato**, interrupted the voice, **yes or no? Is saving her necessary…? **

Taking heavy breaths to sustain his conscience, Minato narrowed an eye. The very notion of his mind communicating with him seemed improbable and he wondered if years of abnormality and returning from the dead had damaged him more than anyone realized. But, swallowing the lump in this throat, he mentally thought, _of course. I promised I'd protect her. If she dies because of my recklessness, I'd never forgive myself. _

**B-but**, the voice stammered and then fell quiet. **…What if something awful awaited you after all of this?** The voice continued, before Minato could ponder a reply. **What if dying right now saved you from so much aguish and sadness in the future…so much suffering wouldn't be necessary**.

_You — you don't care about Rin, _he realized, you_ want me to die_.

**I-I don't want you to suffer anymore**, the voice paused, its tone becoming more authorize. **But… the decision is yours… Minato Arisato, how will you proceed? **

_How…will I proceed?_

He hadn't noticed, but conversing with the voice, his aches and pains were lessening. A heavy footstep sounded next to his left ear, and gazing up, Minato's gaze met the glowing yellow eyes belonging to the shadowy beast. Then, behind him, he heard a low thud. Veering his head back, he saw Rin collapsed on the floor, staring impassively at shadow. In turn the shadow panted, barring his teeth, and cantered toward her.

Mentally cursing, Minato rolled to the right, lying on his front. He propped his arms under him, and placed a knee below his abdomen. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to push off the ground, standing wobbly to his feet. His movement attracted Rin and the shadow's attention.

…**So you've you made your decision. It's regrettable but it's your life…You can do what you want with it. **The voice paused to softly chuckle. **I-I actually remembering telling you that once before…**

A constant low buzzing encircled his mind. The shadowy beast, ever so close, seemed to be moving in slow motion as the world around him faded to a bright white and eternal black. Standing before him was a small boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and skin of pale complexion. Under his left eye was a beauty mark and he wore a stripped black and white T-shirt and sandals.

"…Pharos?"

"It's been awhile," Pharos siad, smiling a strange smile. He raised a hand, shaping his fingers in the form of a gun, and pressed it against his right temple. "Go on," he urged.

Minato blinked, tilting his head. The situation had taken such an unexpected turn; he resorted to the defense mechanism: confusion. Pharos, noting the expression, darted his eyes up and down his figure. He smiled, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hmm, I'm sorry. I forgotten you didn't possess that sort of _equipment_."

He held out his left palm. "It might not be the best replacement, but I hope this suffices." He closed his hand in a fist.

Slowly, descending from the sky was a blue card engulfed in bluish flames. Minato flashed back to the ballroom when the announcer summoned Satan. He crushed a similar card and evoked Satan. Breathing deeply, hr reached out for the card with his left hand and wrapped his fingers around it. The words escaped his lips so fluidly.

"_**Per**__…__**so**__…__**na**_…"

Power shot forth from his mind. Specks of blues flames circled around him, creating a vortex of fire. **"Thou art I,"** spoke the entity, forming from the flames. **"And I am thou. From the of thy soul, I come forth." **The entity took the form of a metallic humanoid with a stomach-embedded speaker on his curved blue torso, white cylinder legs, a human face, resembling Minato's, and a large harp on his back. **"I am Orpheus, Master of Strings."**

Orpheus hovered, protectively, in front of Minato, who stared at his initial persona in awe. "Orpheus" he mumbled. "How —"

**Focus**, said a voice within his head. At first, Minato assumed it belonged to Pharos, but the voice had a more mature yet chipper tone. _R-Ryoji? _

**Hey, um, I guess this is where I say nice to see you again…or good to be back? I thought you'd prefer this form.**

_I-I…_

**I know**, he chuckled. **Hearing my voice again must be a dream come true, but we have a damsel in distress to protect. **

Minato glanced at Rin. She sat on the pavement road with a newfound expression. The dullness in her eyes was replaced by something else he couldn't identify at the moment. The shadow seemed unresponsive as well. It simply growled instead of attacking.

An echo sounded inside his mind. **Minato, use this opportunity to recover.**

…_Recover…alright. _He closed his eyes, quickly assorting Orpheus's skill set. He tensed. The Orpheus hovering before him was much more powerful than he was accustomed to. He possessed skills; Minato had never infused into him. Opening his eyes, he said, "Orpheus, _**dia**__!_"

Heeding his demand, Orpheus gripped the harp on his back, and expertly ran his fingers down its strings. A beam of white light encircled Minato and he felt the torn skin from his back begin to reform. Orpheus then faded to nothingness.

_What?_ Minato ruminated, staring at the barren spot where the persona once levitated.

**Relax**, said Ryoji, calmly smoothing his worries. **Somehow in this…world, you can summon your persona solely by thought. Try it out.**

_Solely on thought…? Orpheus! _

A shining white light materialized from thin air above his head. Slowly it descended, and he perceived it as a card portraying a laughing jester, walking near the edge of a cliff with a dog at his heel: the_** Fool arcana**_. Reaching out, Minato allowed it to glide in his left palm.

In his head, the sensation of a smile sent a chill down his spine**. I-I will support the future you have chosen for yourself, so let me help you.**

Scattered throughout his vision were letters swirling randomly in the air. They joined together to form a familiar word.

A — S — S — A — U — L — T D — I — V — E

Assault dive, a single target physical skill Orpheus never possessed before. Narrowing his eyes, Minato clenched his hand in a fist and the area was echoed with the sound of glass shattering. Materializing before him, harp gripped like a sword, was Orpheus.

"Orpheus, _**Assault dive**__!_"

At a nimble speed, Orpheus sliced the air, moving in front of the shadow with his harp over his head. In one swift motion, he brought it down on the shadow, pounding its head. Suddenly a warm glow illuminated from Minato's right pocket.

**That blow temporary paralyzed the shadow. Do you want a couple of battle tips, since you haven't done this in a while? **

Reaching into his right pocket and producing the Suit of Swords card, Minato raised an eyebrow. "I never received tips during my first fight against shadows. I think I'll be fine."

A quiet snicker echoed throughout his mind. **Suit yourself, but hey that card works the same way your personae do. Crush it to see what you get. **

The shadow recovered from the vile head pounding and clawed the air where Orpheus hovered moments ago, before he faded away. Smiling warily, Minato imagined the Fool arcana descending in his left palm. In his right hand, he held the Suit of Swords card, in his left, hovered, the Fool arcana.

Letters began swirling around his vision, and at a faster pace, they formed a concrete word.

A — G — I — L — A — O

Agilao, a mid-level fire attack, and another powerful skill _his_ Orpheus never acquired. Thrusting his hands out, he crushed both cards. "Orpheus, _**Agilao!**_"

Orpheus reemerged with his fingers, expertly, running down his harp as a blinding white light flare in Minato's right hand. When the light faded, he felt his fingers wrapped around the blackened grip of a saber. His hand felt perfectly adjusted to the elegant guard. The blade itself began straight but slightly curved upwards to the toe. Slicing the air, he returned his attention to the battle.

Orpheus's Agilao struck underneath the shadow, creating a pillar of vibrant red flames. As the flames began to subside, Minato saw an opportunity. He sprinted toward the weakened shadow, thrusting the entire blade of the saber into its right eye. The shadow whined in agony, shaking wildly. Satisfied, Minato yanked the saber, jumping back a good distance. Black ichor coated the saber all the way to the grip. Gazing at the shadowy beast, one of its glowing yellow eyes had lost its glow and what reminded was a black socket with ichor gushing out.

Minato _smiled_, until a pulsing pain reverberated throughout his head. His legs rattled, dropping to the ground and the saber jumped out of his grasp, skidding across the pavement. Raising his downcast head, he cursed at the sight of Orpheus being crushed under the foot of another shadowy beast.

With a demonic snarl, the second beast increased the pressure on Orpheus's chest. Becoming almost transparent, static shivered across his body. The greater the pressure applied on his fallen persona, Minato felt his head being split open. A scream sounded to his left. Turning his head, he saw the first shadowy beast advancing toward Rin. But, analyzing her cloudy features, she didn't look scared. Her attention wasn't even focused on the shadow. Instead, her eyes were trained sorrowfully on the fallen Orpheus as if seeing him in pain was physical affecting her.

A gust of wind circled around her like a protective veil. Letting out another desperate cry, Rin brought her hands to the temples of her head as the gust of wind, circling around her, spun faster like a miniature tornado, engulfing her from sight. Below the first shadowy beast, a gust of greenish wind struck its face like an uppercut and it was flung backwards in the air.

**It's weak to Garu spells**, Ryoji said in a suggestive tone.

_You don't say_, Minato mentally replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He watched the torrent of wind quell. Rin was visible again — with a tall humanoid figure hovering beside her? The figure had black masquerade mask over the upper half her timeless façade, behind her long flowing auburn hair. Covering her snow-white physique was a thin red robe, exposing her neck, which a lengthy multi-colored rattle snake secured. A decorative banjo rested on her back with many loose strings.

"**My name is Eurydice,**" spoke the figure in shy, reserved tone, "**resident of the underworld. I have lost all that was precious. Will the **_**fate**_**s ever shine down on me?"**

Within Minato's head, a wave of small chuckles bounced back and forth, leaving him somewhat scatterbrained. **Well, this is a pleasant surprise, huh. History does love to repeat itself.**

_Eurydice…where have I heard that before?_ Minato wondered.

Trembling, a muffled yelp escaped Rin's closed lips, and her persona grabbed the decorative banjo, and began to play a musical tune. A powerful gust of wind slammed into the second shadowy beast, flinging it away from Orpheus. The pressure weighing him down had vanished and Minato rose to his feet. He quickly dismissed Orpheus back to his psyche, and then looked at Rin. His eyes widened and before he could precaution her, the first shadow stood to its feet, faster than he anticipated. It cantered at an insane speed, jumped and clawed the air where her persona levitated. Rin cried out as her persona shattered, returning to her psyche. Her torso fell aimlessly on the rough pavement with the shadow peering down at her fragile figure.

**Things are looking bad**, Ryoji commented, matter-of-factly.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him. Cocking his head over his shoulder, the second shadowy beast had recovered as well and was slowly advancing. One of the its massive feet crushed the ichor-coated saber and like glass it shattered out of existence.

_What…am I going to do…? _

…**Hey don't give up. You're forgetting something important.**

_Something... important? _

**Yea**, said Ryoji in merry tone. **As long as I'm here, nothing** **can hurt you. **

A mucky black flame materialized over Minato's head. Holding out his right palm, the card descended. Through the intense darkness, he saw a single card portraying the image of a bone white skull in front of closed doors: _**The Death arcana**_.

_R…Ryoji…?_

**That's the name I chose for myself back then. But I have another name. My _true_ identity…what I really am…Do you remember? **

Raising the card to his eye level, Minato crushed it. "_**Thanatos!**"_

Midnight black flames erupted behind him, followed by a prehistoric roar. The shadows stopped in place, staring at the creature.

_Shadows are attracted to stronger shadows_, Minato ruminated. He could feel his remaining strength begin to fade. The temporary rush of power he acquired from summoning Orpheus was just that, temporary. Succumbing to one knee, he sighed exasperated. _Everything will be over in an instant_, he thought.

The hailstorm of black flames withered away. From it stood a creature more horrifying than any shadow Minato had ever encountered. A simper found its way on his lips. The same creature was a massive aspect to his identity. The creature had a pure white dinosaur head, an extremely lean yet agile figure enveloped in a black long coat with red belts wrapped over its shoulder. Chains hung loosely from his back, connecting to the numerous coffins surrounding its body like a semi-circle veil. Held in its right hand was a bone white katana, removed the brown sheath, hanging loosely at its side.

Like a javelin, Thanatos thrust his katana into the side of the first shadow and it instantly evaporated in a cloud of black smoke. Behind Thanatos, the second shadow lunged, inserting its claws in his back. Minato gritted his teeth from the pulsating affliction throughout his head.

**Sorry about that**, Ryoji chuckled darkly. **I'll end this soon.**

Reaching behind him, Thanatos gripped the shadow's arm and leg. With an animalistic roar, he pulled his shoulders back, stretching the shadow until it exploded in a climax of black ichor that spilled all over his bone white skull. Panting inhumanly heavy, Thanatos faced his summoner. Empty sockets met exhausted bright blue. A quiet moan to the left attracted their attention. Minato met the dull eyes belonging to Rin. Despite everything she had gone through, she looked well. Her gaze wandered to Thanatos. An awkward silence befell them. To his surprise, Rin's facial expression featured quiet curiosity instead of dread, staring at Death straight in his eyeless sockets.

_This girl's something else_, Minato thought with a wary grin.

**Well, she definitely isn't your everyday cutie. Maybe it's because her per —**

A shock-wave of light and electrical energy exploded, engulfing everything within sight. Minato and Rin weren't affected, but Thanatos roared in agony, shattering back into his psyche. The sudden return felt like a brick was dropped on his head. Rubbing the spot, Minato mentally said, _Ryoji, what just happened?_

**I — I don't kno — look up! **

Raising his head, his mouth went agape. He had never seen anything like it. Descending from the sky was a tall humanoid figure clad in what appeared to be a white suit. His eyes followed the figure until disappearing behind a tall building.

**Its power — was unbelievable**. Ryoji's voice was now clear in his mind.

_Yea_, Minato agreed, standing to his feet. He walked over to Rin, offering a hand. She accepted it and he helped her stand. Dusting what remained of her black leggings, Rin bowed her head to him. "Thank you for protecting me."

Minato opened his mouth and then closed it, settling for a small simper.

**Minato, I think we should investigate what the surge of power was. It was enough to instantly shatter me back into you. **

"Rin," Minato said, "We should go investigate where that surge of power originated from."

"…Will you protect me?"

He smiled gently. "Of course."

He turned his gaze to the street up ahead. The being clad in white was obviously a persona. Minato didn't need anyone to confirm that, but there weren't any guarantees the summoner was friendly. Much to his discomfort, he felt the lingering gut-sensation that locating the individual was necessary. The same gut-sensation, along with a pesky blue butterfly, led him to Rin. He hoped his gut would lead them to another human being and not their deaths.

_I saw that persona not too far from here_, Minato pondered, narrowing an eye.

**Yea**, Ryoji put in. **That…red-brick building…the power came from the street across that building!**

_Alright, then, _he thought_. _Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Rin. "Are you ready to go?"

Her mannerisms were becoming predictable. Just as he imagined, she wordlessly nodded, walking to his shoulder.

...**Hey Minato**, hissed Ryoji as if anyone but Minato could hear him, **hold her hand!**

_...Hey Ryoji_, Minato mentally said, raising his head to the sky.

**Something the matter? **

_Yeah…explain what the __**fuck**__ is going on?_

* * *

_**Aurthur's Note:** Well, here's Minato's reawkening. I hope it met all your expectations. Despite how busy this week has been I managed to finish, edit and post this chapter! _

_The reason I worked extra hard was because you guy's got the questions right! _

_Well...ok most of you guys got, question 2, who are the mates, but only 1 person actually got Kimiko's arcana! I'm not telling, but hint:** they didn't actually say the arcana, but in a more indirect way**. So because of them, you get this chapter early!_

_So, yes **Ryoji is Minato's guardian**. I mean, cuz he is death, and I did promise he'd be back in some crazy way._

_Honesty, how many people thought about _**Eurydice lol.** I hope you were all surprised! **  
**

* * *

**Comment to reviews:  
**

darrelodin: Thanks for always supporting! I'm glad you liked Nagi's personality. Seems so right. Thanks for the grammer tip. Always alludes me lol

Zeromaru Chaos Mode: Yep, that girl is something else. I wrote her and sometimes I cant believe it lol

MegaPotato: Dudddde! Thank you so much for you supporting all my chapters! Not going to lie, renewing your interest in fanfic cuz of my story is...Idk...so awesome to hear, I really dont know what to say. Thanks again man, I'll doing my best!

Jin: Yea...she did. But (Spoiler alert: If have not played Golden, dont read) Marie is Izanami, so the aspect that promised that faded into her. Also, this is the persona version, not the goddess, but that doesnt mean its at random!

twigggy: All great guess man!

sketchman64: Yea, that's part of the reason! Thanks man, I hope you enjoy this one too!

Observer: Not going to lie, you picked up about every hint I felt in this chapter! I have a feeling you'll be one of the few that piece together everything without my explaining.

LMFAO314: Dude thxs a mill! Hahaha, your comment was fun. I hoped you liked my first action chapter and this one too!

A Jack Frost Guy: Yep! This is Minato's turn. I hope this chapter surprised you as much as Yu's.

9tail-Naruto: Yes this horrible person has posted again! LMAFO! i love your hate for Kimiko-its so much fun, reading your angry comments (I'm not a sadist you are just ridiculously fun!) i get the feeling you'll like Rin, **a lot **than Kimiko...maybe..who knows lol Thanks again, for making me smile!

* * *

Question Time:

1. Who's awakening was epic-er, cooler, who did you like more. Yu's or Minato's?

3. Who do you prefer more? Kimiko or Rin?

2. What do you think Rin's arcana will be?

* * *

Ok, guys. Next chapter is a _**special chapter. You'll see what I mean later!** _

_**Please, Follow, Favorite and Review! Motivates me to stop my schedule and put time in this story! ** _


	12. Special: Remembrance

**Alert: **For those who haven't placed either Persona 3 nor 4, I do not recommend reading this, as it contains spoilers for both games. I suggest playing the games to enjoy their amazing game play and storyline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona. The series belongs to Atlas. This is simply an idea-based story, worked on my free time with the names, cameo and story-line involving the series in the hopes of bettering my writing and creating an enjoyable story.

* * *

Special_!_

**Remembrance**

"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die."

Thomas Campbell

_Mitsuru Kirijo_

* * *

**Tatsmui Port Island (Dorm — Command Room)**

**March 31, 2014**

**3:31 PM**

* * *

She sat meditating the financial chart that had risen a marvelous three points since yesterday morning. Swift judgment, a knee eye and a slight gamblers intuition resulted in another positive outlook for the **Kirijo Group**. Smiling a little, she leaned back on the luxury leather chair and wondered again why she bothered with the financial situation of the Kirijo Group. The personal finance section had always pulled through a difficult situation involving the interest of the many stock holders. Even without her direction, she had no worries that the financial section would've handled the situation just as readily if not more so. Still, here she was, in the office room of her old high school dorm, and instead of simmering down, she was readying for any future complications.

"Maybe I should start enjoying myself," Mitsuru quietly pondered. A beeping from her personalized Kirijo laptop notified of her of a message. She leaned forward, clicked on it, and quickly analyzed the contents. It was from _**Number 2**_**:**

* * *

**It's unfortunate, but making the appointment today is impossible for me. Say hello to the other members and congratulations on the stock increase. It was a wise, risky gamble. **

**From: Number 1 man in Japan.**

* * *

The unexpected message caught her off guard as well as amused her. Number 2 being unavailable for the group get-together wasn't too surprising. He was one of the only few people she could say rivaled, and surpassed, her responsibilities. What riddled her was the offhand complainant. Number 2 wasn't one to praise others. It was an unusually rare occurrence.

Closing the laptop, Mitsuru trained her dark red orbs on the Wild Duck hamburger sitting on a crumbled sheet of tin foil with French fries and a cup of water to the side. The cup of water being the only aspect of the meal, her maid staff, would consider healthy. Her mouth watered and she gulped, narrowing her eyes from the irresistible smell filling her nostrils. Consuming the de-frozen, greasy, food before her would go against the strict diet her maid staff always insisted she compiled with, and while Mitsuru did always comply, they had her best interest in mind; today, she had woken up with such an unholy craving.

But, it wasn't the concept of fast food she truly craved, she had outgrown her flimsy desires for an escape, it was something, anything related to _him_. And as she recalled, _he _did spend an unusual — _extensive_ amount of time devouring the substance. Mitsuru sighed. Her mind couldn't — wouldn't rest until she uncovered the initial chain of this craving, and she suspected the hamburger would be a start. Her fingers wrapped around the edges of the burger and she slowly opened her mouth, bringing the burger closer to her lips. Then — a footstep, directly outside the door, snapped her out of her tremble, and she swiftly lowered her hands under the helm of the oak desk table.

**Knock! Knock! **

Quick yet poised knocks echoed from behind the closed doors of the office room. Shifting in her seat and gulping, Mitsuru conjured who waited outside.

"Mitsuru-san," said a refined, cool voice," is something the matter? You've been closed in this room for quite some time now, and the get-together will begin in a few hours."

Mitsuru coughed to compose herself, and divert anymore unneeded worry, but reflecting, the person outside the door mostly likely recognized her strained tactics.

"Mitsuru-san, I am coming in," announced the person, opening the door. Mitsuru could only smile grimly as the door opened, revealing _**Aigis**_ from the parted path. Her smile was small and brief, scanning up and down Mitsuru. Again, she gulped. The last person, other than her maid squad, she wanted to learn about the grease ball in her hands was Aigis.

Aigis was a loyal companion Mitsuru cared for dearly. She was a mechanical maiden with the accessibility to a heart and possessed her own unique personality that greatly matured throughout the years. When camouflaged, as she called it, in standard clothing, Aigis looked and acted more human than most human beings.

"Hmm, it seems your flare for immodest clothing has quell," Aigis inquired in a teasing tone. Mitsuru's elegant brows creased, being taken back by the brusque comment. Along with the growth of her personality and self, Aigis acquired a much patented, quick-witted tongue.

Mitsuru coughed again but this time it was obviously forced. Aigis was referring to her known lack of a fashion sense. A topic she mentally admitted she should invest time understanding. Her current outfit, chosen by _**Yukari Takeba**_ during a very — eccentric day shopping, consisted of a simple white blouse with no sleeves, skinny black pants, along with her typical footwear: black knee-high boots with high heels.

Mitsuru hadn't received much criticism from Aigis — yet, so she assumed her current attire was acceptable. Roughly two years ago, during the search for the 5th generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, _**Labrys**_, Aigis's older sibling as she commonly referred to herself as, her combat attire choice was rewarded with much, unneeded, verbal accusation.

Since then, Yukari, another important friend from high-school and fellow Shadow Operative member, had taken it upon herself to educate the fashion-less redhead.

"A-Aigis," Mitsuru said, aware of the hesitance in her voice, "everything is alright. I was checking on the stock increase involving the Kirijo Group, based on the recent electronics placement."

"Electrics…placement?"

"Yes," Mitsuru nodded, red lips curled in a thin smile. "In recent years, mobile devices such as cellphones, laptops and music players have captured the heart of consumers. Many new firms and companies have grown extraordinary fast, taking more and more of the market, and leaving the Kirijo Group to fall behind."

"Aw, yes," inquired Aigis. "I remember Labrys and me watching a news report explaining the same thing. It seems more consumer friendly applications are available here in Japan." Aigis tilted her head, her gesture mirroring the genuine confusion of a normal human being. "But, Mitsuru-san what does this have to do with — well anything as of late."

Mitsuru straightened her back against the leather chair, smiling thinly. "As to the matters of late involving the _recent_ shadow incidents, nothing I suppose. It was simply me, assuming my role as the CEO of the Kirijo Group."

"I see," Aigis said. "What did you do to resolve the issue?"

"Well, every member of the Japanese police department will be issued a KJ cellphone. That includes private investigative firms, and national protection agencies…Our product might lack the entertainment the consumers want, but we offer the best technological advances for businesses and the police force."

Aigis hummed thoughtfully. "So…has this been what you've done all morning? Wouldn't the financial section be more than enough for this little occurrence?"

Mitsuru silently winced, narrowing an eye. Subconsciously, her fingers pressed tighter against the hamburger, squeezing the meat's steamy juices that dripped onto her fingertips, leaving a mild tingly burn. Yes, as Aigis stated, and as she noted earlier, her personal involvement wasn't necessary. If anything, this was her time off, and she deliberately misspending it.

"Yes…my direct interference, while speeding up the process, wasn't anything magnificent."

Recognizing the strain in her words, a gentle smile caressed Aigis's sharp features. "Yes, Mitsuru-san, you really shouldn't have worried. The last couple of months have been exhausting for everyone, and especially you. The one who proposed this get-together break was you, after all, so it would be strange if you didn't enjoy it."

The tension, she hadn't even noticed, from her shoulders evaporated, and they fell, slumping comfortably at ease. "Your right, Aigis," Mitsuru admitted, closing her eyes with a motherly smile. "I think I'll take your advice shortly."

"Well," Aigis said, "there…is something I came to report."

"…What is it?"

"Shadow Operative member four went to visit number twelve at the hospital. I warned him, recalling their last…_encounter_ alone."

Mitsuru leaned forward in the leather chair, using the tips of her boots to steady herself on the carpeted floor. Her facial expression featured a flicker of annoyance and worry. "_**Akihiko**_…went to visit — number twelve…?"

"Yes, that is correct. He left moments ago, and immediately, I came to precaution you…the hospital may be having complications as we speak from his arrival."

Mitsuru's right hand released its grip on the hamburger, moving to the bridge of her nose to counter the throbbing headache accumulating, predicating the worst possible outcome. A trait she been told many times by the thick-headed Akihiko, was rather pessimistic and time exhausting. Her index finger and thumb trailed inches away from her face, until realizing the steamy grease coating the fingertips.

Running her thumb across the edges of her fingers, she said, "Aigis please contact the driver. It seems someone is due for an execution."

Mitsuru swore at the mention of Akihiko and execution, Aigis, in almost inaudible tone, muttered, "It was nice knowing you…"

"Thank you for sharing this with me Aigis," she said. "I'll be ready to leave momentarily."

"Understood." Aigis bowed, mimicking one of the maids from her staff, as a teasing gesture toward Mitsuru, and said redhead scowled. _Aigis seems more harassing by the day_, she ruminated. _It's gotten worse with her interactions with Labrys. _

"By the way," Aigis said, "are those French fries from…Wild Duck? I didn't know you fancied such commodities since your standard meals are considered five star."

Mitsuru opened her mouth abruptly, contemplating a respond. A single cold sweat ran down her spine, and despite her natural resistance toward ice, she could feel her insides shrivel. Allowing the air to escape her agape mouth, she said, "T-the cup of water is mine, of course, but the — commodity was here before I arrived." She slowly regained her composure as a palpable excuse surfaced to mind. "I suppose I was so self-absorbed in my study of the stocks I neglected it."

The excuse seemed to bypass Aigis's usual sharp senses — that or, her mind was preoccupied with something else entirely. "Would you like me to dispose of that then?" She asked.

Mitsuru shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll be finished here in a moment. What I need from you is to make sure to contact the driver. Knowing those two, the hospital will be in an uproar."

"I understand." Bowing once more, Aigis turned on her curved cylinder shaped feet toward the door, and exited, softly closing it behind her. Mitsuru waited a few seconds, before exhaling deeply. A sort of coy smile formed on her red lips, gazing down at the hamburger, gripped tightly in her left hand. She never imagined the mere act of eating a hamburger could be so stressful. In fact, it was burdening her more than the possible rampage occurring at the hospital.

Pressing her lips together, she slowly raised the burger to her mouth. The corners of her lips twitched up as she was seconds away from taking a bite — but the door to the office was pushed open without warning. On instinct, Mitsuru flicked her wrist, throwing the hamburger behind her. It made a _splat, _hitting the square window and then falling onto the carpeted floor, most likely creating a small stain.

"What was that?" Aigis questioned, reemerging to the office room with an observant façade.

"That was nothing," Mitsuru said a little too quickly. "Do you have something else to report?"

Aigis blinked once and then again. "Oh, alright…Mitsuru-san, has — has anything —"She veered her gaze a little to the left, breaking eye contact, and looking thoughtful.

Neglecting her fallen hamburger, Mitsuru leaned forward in the leather chair, bringing her hands together and narrowing her eyes. "Aigis, "she said sternly but with a hint of motherly worry. Aigis returned to looking at her. Her eyes were unusually dim which immediately notified Mitsuru that something was troubling her.

Finally, she began to speak again. "Has anything old…come to mind?"

Mitsuru blinked. Her expression portrayed confusion. Aigis must have realized this, because she shook her head, and smiled. "I'm sorry Mitsuru-san. I suppose I am a bit overexerted and anxious for the get-together."

"…Is that really all?"

"Of course," Aigis said. "I'll prepare the driver right away. Please hurry, the dispute is mostly likely occurring as we speak."

Mitsuru sighed as Aigis took her leave, leaving the door wide open. That proved to be another indication that something was troubling Aigis. While she _often_ exercised her quick witted tongue, she always respected the boundaries of others personal space.

Wrinkling her nose, Mitsuru found the smell of cooked meat retracting her attention. Despite how much it anguished her, she stood from the leather chair, turned around, and gazed sorrowfully at the battered hamburger. She sighed, crossing her arms. "I supposed it wasn't meant to be."

**0000000000**

Exiting the dorm, Mitsuru saw the blazing hot sun, illuminating the City of Port Island. The sun's rays beamed down on her, reducing her to squinting, so she raised her forearm protectively. Tucked below her neck, hanging by the edge of white blouse was a pair of glossy black sunglasses that she pinched and set over her eyes.

She was thankful Yukari had chosen such a sleek, summertime outfit, so she wouldn't worry about attracting too much attention. That blissful thought was shattered when a rather long black limousine came driving up the street, stopping directly in front of her.

Mitsuru quietly sighed. She forgot mentioning to Aigis that any regular vehicle would suffice. She honestly preferred anything over the shiny black limo that's length equaled to about a quarter of the block.

The driver door opened, revealing a sophisticated-looking man, who seemed to be in his 30s, wearing a tailored black suit with a black cap angled down. The man and Mitsuru shared a brief nod as he walked to the side door of the limousine and opened a door for her. The interior of the limousine was just as exquisite, featuring a length red couch with enough space to fit roughly ten to fifteen people and a Kirijo computer terminal across said couch.

Mitsuru quietly took a seat to the center of the couch, and slumped back, crossing her legs.

"Miss Kirijo," the driver said, "where are you heading?"

A sighed escaped her lips before she answered, predicating the throbbing headache that awaited her at the hospital, if Akihiko had provoked him enough. Somehow, Mitsuru imagined that he had been provoked and the clock was ticking until he snapped at Akihiko who most certainly would snap back. _Maybe two executions will be in order_, she wondered bleakly.

"Take me to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital," she said. "And please…step on it."

* * *

**Tatsumi Port Island (Tatsumi Memorial Hospital)**

**March 31, 2014**

**3:50 PM**

* * *

Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. The name echoed faraway memories stowed in Mitsuru's unconscious. Here, at this very hospital, mountains of unforgettable events transpired. She remembered during her high school years occasionally reserving a private room for an individual or another. Akihiko paid a visit to this hospital for a few checkups after an injury involving a powerful shadow. _He_, as well, visited this hospital his first week of school — and his final day. Member twelve was the latest addition, having their own private room for their special condition. Mitsuru wanted to keep it that way. The last occupant to have a private room brought sorrow and tears to his friends, mirroring a **comatose state**.

Tucking her sunglasses on her neck, Mitsuru entered the facility. The hospital was barren, which was a good indication that the people of Port Island were well. Sitting behind a semi-circle white desk, was a docile-eyed nurse with wavy brunette hair.

Noticing Mitsuru, the nurse tilted her head with a comical smile. "He arrived a few minutes ago. I think I could hear them bickering from the 3rd floor." The nurse winked. "Good luck."

Mitsuru smiled warily. She swore this was becoming an ongoing routine. Even the doctors and nurses seemed adapted to the set of events. When he wasn't training or on an assignment, Akihiko would rush to see him, Mitsuru would be notified, and then she'd arrive to break up the usual dispute. They were known, or unofficially known, as the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru would constantly remind him. Causing loud public disputes was not being incognito. Then again, Akihiko was never one to deny his righteous impulses.

"Thank you," said Mitsuru. She walked pass the desk to a long hall with square windows to the left wall and medical doors to the right. The layout of the hospital was imprinted in her brain after so many visits and she allowed muscle memory to guide her to the elevator. She mind went on autopilot, tapping on the floor of the elevator as she waited for its doors to open. They did, and she made a sharp right, strolling through the barren hallway. She didn't necessarily know what room they were located in, but trusted that in a few moments a loud, annoying argument would commence —

"Did you see that Shinji —"

"For fuck's sake Aki, put a damn shirt on!"

_Has this become imprinted into my mind as well,_ she wondered, tightening her facial features. The noise came from the room two doors ahead of her, and as the nurse mentioned, the noise was terribly apparent. She was thankful for the lack of patients because it ensured the community of Port Island was healthy, and less people would hear the screams that _might_ transcend if she didn't receive a good explanation. Even then, neither of them had suffered an execution in quite some time…

Crossing her arms, Mitsuru took patronizing steps toward the door, knowing full well the sounds of her heels had notified the two barbarians. The door was open. She took a sole step and the inside of the room came to view, along with the antics of a certain silver-haired male — doing pushups — shirtless — coating the coffee brown tiles of the hospital's most refined room — in his sweat. Her gaze wandered to the folding chair where the silveret's legs were placed as he steadied himself for another pushup.

"Before I get blamed for his stupidity, Ms. Ruler of the World, please consider that every time this happens, I'm in bed."

Sighing softly, Mitsuru's reddish-brown orbs met the steely colored eyes belonging to _**Shinjiro Aragaki**_. He lay straight in the queen-sized bed, the very best the hospital could provide, with a smooth yet skinny blanket to accommodate for the sun's rays sweeping from the large open window to back wall of the room. Mitsuru momentarily studied his features. His brown hair was unkempt as usual, a warmly complexion maintained itself on his slightly tanned face, and underneath the issued blanket, he wore a green hospital gown with strings knotted behind his neck to ensure it wouldn't fall.

"Well," she began, fixing an icy glare, "neither that tone or attitude will help your case, Shinjiro."

He grumbled in reply, diverting his attention elsewhere, like the silveret, still midway, in another set of push ups. Much to her displeasure, Mitsuru followed his gaze, contemplating which one of the mountains of questions should she bother asking first. Watching Akihiko's stern expression, pushing off the ground to only return to the same position, she decided the present deserved the most attending.

"Akihiko, you have exactly three seconds to explain to me _what_ are you doing and _why _exactly you're shirtless…"

Taking a heavy breath to sustain his awkward position, Akihiko Sanada raised his head, veering toward her icy glare. His grey pupils shrank, and quietly wincing, he removed his feet from the folding chair, and stood. Mitsuru softened her gaze, analyzing his exposed torso. She resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation as she always did eyeing his impressive physical physique. Craved throughout his body were thin scars. The most noticeable were the cross-shaped scar to the left his head, and stubble, the several on his right arm and the three thickest on his chest that looked like he was attacked by a wild animal.

He had mentioned the origin of that specific injury but the mainstream of events clouded her mind from remembering. Over the years, the once sharp, proper appearance Akihiko was known for during high school was replaced by a rugged look. His silver hair somehow maintained a neat yet wild flare, along with the many scars he proudly displayed, he preferred venturing shirtless, and the stubble he refused to shave. He looked like a wilderness man who advanced to wearing causal clothing.

His current attire was — acceptable compared to his recent fashion wear, which even Mitsuru acknowledged, consisted of wore-out dark blue pants with an onyx black belt, and causal running shoes. His shirt, hung over the helm of the folding chair was, from what she could see, was plain orange.

"H-hey Mitsuru," Akihiko addressed, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. "I…kind of got carried away trying to show Shinji this new workout to train lower abs."

A sigh. Shinjiro sat straight in the bed, sending a hateful glare toward Akihiko. "Aki, I swear your time traveling made you brain-dead. Every time you visit it's to show off a new workout. I can't work out without the doc's say so."

"Hey, I'm just trying to provide something for you to do that'll help you get stronger since your lying in bed, and hardly work out anymore."

"Aki, even without working out, I can still kick your ass!"

The agitation in Akihiko's eyes shifted to cheerfulness as a challenging smirk formed on his façade. He slammed his fist together toward Shinjiro. "Is that a challenge? I'm different from when we were younger."

"Oh, I know," Shinjiro said, in a sarcastic tone. "You remind me _all_ the time."

An imaginary spark of electricity clashed from their eyes, fighting for dominance to the center of the room. Any second, one would say another verbal comment and the other would lunge — if Mitsuru wasn't already beyond un-amused by the events before her.

Akihiko suddenly seemed taken aback, crossing his arms and shivering. Shinjiro firmly grasp the blanket around himself. Both their heads turned toward Mitsuru. A barely visible ice blue area was sweeping under her feet, sending an icy chill throughout the room, but somehow not escaping the open door. In theory, it was possible to fully materialize one's persona without the use of any outside stimulus: an **evoker**.

It was a skill only Akihiko managed to demonstrate. It required practice, a strong enough ego, and immersive willpower. Mitsuru understood she was lacking in certain areas of that formula, yet using abilities her persona, _**Artemisia**_, was natural at was effortless. All it required was desire and focus, and currently, all her focus was directed toward the two impulsive men before her.

A yelp from behind Mitsuru retracted her attention and immediately she ceased the ice spell she was seconds from launching.

"Well…the AC is acting peculiar. Strange…It should be set on low to counterbalance the hot weather."

She turned around. Standing at the open doorway was Doctor. Okada, an older gentleman, who Mitsuru personally requested, because of his exemplary skill and knowledge in the human anatomy and psyche. She was paying a small fortune for his medical expertise, examining Shadow Operatives twelfth and final member: Shinjiro Aragaki.

"I'm sorry about that Doctor. Okada," Mitsuru said, bowing her head respectfully.

The Doctor, noticing Mitsuru, blinked and composed himself. Gripping the side of his white hospital coat, he tugged it down a little and then smoothed the wild, curly hair on the base of his head.

_At least he tries to look appropriate_, she thought, recalling Akihiko's disdainful appearance.

"Ms. Kirijo," The Doctor said, "always a pleasure." He gave a respectful, if not, comical bow. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mitsuru smiled thinly. "A — " She rolled her red orbs as far-left as she could, gesturing at Akihiko, "unexpected visit I suppose. Also, since I'm here, are there any changes in his condition."

"Aw, well you couldn't have come at a better time. All the results of the physical and mental evaluation have been completed. I have them next door. I think you'll be very pleased with the results."

"Alright," Akihiko said triumphantly. "So Doc, does this mean, Shinji can train again?"

"Like I need it," he boasted.

Mitsuru was at on the verge of deep freezing the two, imagining her patience like a water bottle that exploded, but the doctor's quiet snickering saved them from being human icicles. He stepped to the side, and threw an object, that looked like a white blur from her perspective, aimed at Akihiko's face. With lightning reflexes, he caught the object and smirked. Mitsuru saw that it was a small towel wrapped into a condensed square.

"I figured you might be training again, Sanada-kun," The Doctor chuckled. "Properly cleaning your sweat is necessary if you want to maintain a healthy physique, understand?"

Akihiko let out a rugged laugh, shaking his head, and then wiping the drops of sweat to each temple of his head. "Thanks Doc. I'll keep that in mind."

"Excellent." He turned to Mitsuru. "Now, Ms. Kirijo, my office neighbors this room. Please follow me."

"Hey, I wanna see how healthy Shinji is too. Mind If I come?"

"Actually Akihiko, I need you to visit the first floor and check him out," Mitsuru said. She glanced at brunet, siting with his legs off the hospital bed where she could see he was marginally clothed, wearing light blue pants with small tears at the knees.

"You guys go ahead and do that. I'll get dressed," Shinjiro said.

Akihiko and Mitsuru shared an affirmative glance. She exited the room, following behind the doctor. Heavy yet piercing footsteps alerted her that Akihiko had exited the room as well. Glancing over her shoulder, her anger boiled and she gritted her teeth from the display.

"Akihiko," she hissed sharply.

Said silveret was exiting the room, shirtless, with his shirt flung over his right shoulder. He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at ease. "Something wrong Mitsuru?"

"Put. On. Your. Shirt..." She made sure every syllable was chalked full with the conspicuous message, _or_ _I will execute you! _

Akihiko smiled a strain smile, grabbing the helm of his T-shirt and fitting himself, something Mitsuru still found inappropriate when visiting any hospital. Sighing, she turned, and entered Doctor. Okada's personal office room.

Inside, the room was plainly decorated with coffee brown tiles, a full-sized hospital bed with curtains attached to the walls, posters of famous quotes featuring motivational figures, a humanoid plastic figure of the human anatomy and a plain desk table where the Doctor sat. Turning on his rolling chair, the doctor stood, clenching X-ray images of Shinjiro's anatomy.

"Now, it seems that you're in a hurry," the Doctor exclaimed, "so I won't take much of your time."

He handed her an X-ray, portraying the image of what she perceived was Shinjiro's chest. Mitsuru narrowed her eyes, studying the image. Her demeanor altered in dreadful surprise, noticing the puffs of white smoke disorienting the image.

"Aw, as perspective as always, Ms. Kirijo, "The Doctor praised. "What you are seeing is the condition of Shinji-kun's lungs and chest area. After running many tests, I've discovered the aftermath of the pills…you described — **Persona Suppressors**."

Persona Suppressors — how Mitsuru loathed the name as much as the pill itself. When a Persona-User awakened, the individual would gain **strength of heart **— but there had been instances of unnatural awakenings. Shinjiro was somewhat a special case, awakening to his persona naturally, but not possessing the correct mentality or readiness to control it during stressful endeavors. Committing an unintentional foul, he turned to Persona Suppressors as a means of stability. Overtime, using the drug reduces an individual's lifespan, threating to destroy them if they stopped taking them. Sometimes she couldn't believe the Kirijo Group of old created such a vile drug — but that was one of their lesser crimes, she supposed.

"So…what are the aftermaths?"

"Ms. Kirijo," The Doctor said, taking a seat on his rolling chair. "Are you familiar with how tobacco residue coats a person's cilia causing them to stop working and eventually die?"

Mitsuru blinked, hugging her arms tighter around herself. "N-no, I can't say that I do fully. Though, I understand that it can result in such conditions like lung cancer."

The Doctor smiled brightly, looking highly amused. He clapped his hands together a few times, signifying his astonishment. "Correct, Ms. Kirijo."

"…Am I to understand that Shinjiro has —"

His chuckles interrupted her train of thought as well as ridding the negativity flowing in her mind. "No, no," he insisted. "In no way or form does Shinji-kun have lung cancer. I was merely making the connection between his lungs after using the — drug, and the lungs of a common smoker…The similarities, image wise, are quite striking."

"Then…how will he fare."

The Doctor twirled in his rolling chair, facing the desk table, picking up common-looking reading glasses and placing them over his eyes. With his free hand, he gestured at the other X-ray images. "I think I've come to understand the exact purposes of the suppressants and how they help some —" He looked at Mitsuru, "— persona users, correct."

She nodded.

"Yes, well the drugs have a similar effect to how nicotine residue coats the lungs."

Eyeing the Doctor with interest, Mitsuru shifted her stance, unfolding her arms and then re-folding them with her left under her right. The Doctor suddenly looked bashful. "Oh, forgive me, Ms. Kirijo. Here, please take my se —"

She restrained a chuckle that echoed above her abdomen, yet allowed her red lips to curl in an amused smile. As if one of her ice spells was in motion, the doctor froze, midway sitting/standing in his seat. A dusty hint of red flustered his cheeks. He gulped. "…If I were…twenty — thirty years younger..."

"Pardon me…?"

He immediately slumped back in his rolling chair, straightening his back, and coughed into his balled fist. "N-nothing — now for the effect of…"

"The suppressants."

"Y-yes!" Again the Doctor coughed in his clenched fist, composing himself. "Now…by ingesting the drug known as suppressant as Shinjiro has done numerous times **in the past**, his life span has been shortened tremendously."

Mitsuru resisted the urge to close her eyes, and instead hardened her facial features, softly gritting her teeth. She knew the use of suppressants would, in time, deplete the user's life — but, Shinjiro was a special case. The last four years he'd been in good physical health, even after —

"Shinji-kun was…shot before…am I correct?"

Mitsuru sighed rigidly. "Y-yes."

"And…then he was placed in a temporary coma — in which he woke up and miraculously made a recovery?"

_Why is he questioning this information now?_ She wondered. _Wasn't he already briefed in Shinjiro's past conditions? _

Still, she wordlessly nodded, standing firm, but subconsciously biting the inside of her lower lip.

"…Well," he said after a while. "Shinji-kun is an extremely fortunate young man."

Her arched shoulders fell before she realized what the doctor said. "E-excuse me?"

He smiled. "Even I can't fully explain the phenomenon occurring throughout his body, but Shinji-kun is naturally making a recovery."

"He — he is?" Her eyes wandered to the side, pondering how that was possible. Though, it was far from unbelievable considering the many mind-altering experiences she had undergone. Yet, it was difficult wrapping her mind around such an easily obtained miracle. From personal experience, a sacrifice was necessary — like _his_.

"Let me explain what I do know," The doctor said. Mitsuru raised her head to meet his gaze. "The suppressants would liquidate the lungs, coating them in a **tar-like substance**. What this does is regulate a person's breathing which —"

"Reduces the likelihood of anxiety, mental imbalance and overall distortion," she said in realization.

The Doctor nodded with a wide grin. "Exactly. By coating the lungs, the main factor of human breathing, it restrains rapid breathing which stresses an individual and —"

"May cause them — to lose control…"

Leaning back in his rolling chair, the Doctor's grin shifted to a wide smirk. He raised his hands and clapped. "Really, Ms. Kirijo, you're very knowledgeable, I sometimes wonder why you hired me."

Mitsuru rolled her shoulders, angling her head down with a thin smile. "You're the very best and your reputation precedes you." She raised her head and looked at the Doctor thoughtfully. "But what does this have to do with the — substance coating Shinjiro's lungs? Hasn't his official life span been reduced from the suppressants?"

Doctor. Okada entwined his fingers together. "Well…this is the extraordinary part. Comparing the recent X-rays to the ones in the past, the residue coating Shinjiro's lungs has slowly been draining away, so the side-effects regarding his life span are being negated as well."

Mitsuru's eyes widened. The pessimistic layout of her mind made it difficult to imagine any positive feedback regarding Shinjiro's condition, but now that it was actually confirmed, her mind went momentarily numb. "I-I see, Doctor. Okada. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just doing the job you hired me for," said the Doctor, in a comical tone. "Now, that concludes the results from this evaluation. Is there —"

**Fear's awake / anger beats loud**

**Face reality / never beat charity**

**The enemy you're fighting / covers whole society (Damn right)**

He trailed off when the ringing and ringtone from Mitsuru's phone alerted her of a call. "Excuse me," she muttered, "I have to take this."

The Doctor waved his hand right hand up and down in a dismissive fashion. "No worries. I finished the results, so I'll go check on Shinji-kun." Standing from his rolling chair, he straightened his back, and then exited the office room, making a sharp left.

**Right here Shadow / 10 o'clock direction**

**Seize the moment / destroy the nation**

**Your rhyme is slow motion / give me motivation**

Mass Destruction, a popular song that was commonly played on international radio stations a couple of years ago. And — also, a song _he_ commonly listened to during combat.

**Round up around / Spit out all over**

**Rhyme like a rolling stone / Comin' a crowd**

**Watch out / they move / they dis you loud / Guess what this sound /**

It was the private ringtone she configured to play when a personal friend called. It vaguely reminded her of the past, and a rather peculiar notion. How did _he_ manage to listen to music, fight shadows, and direct **S.E.E.S** so fluidly?

Mitsuru reached into her right pocket, and produced her KJ smartphone. Her thumb slightly brushed the CALL option and without checking the caller I.D, she held the phone against her right ear. "Hello, Mitsuru speaking."

The other line was silent for a moment, before a low yet piercingly comfortable voice spoke, _"Mitsuru, it's me,_ _**Fuuka**_._"_

"Yamagishi…thank you for calling. I imagine everyone has arrived at the dorm?"

_"Yes, everyone's here. Um, **Junpei**'s wondering when he should go pick up Shinjiro-senpai."_

Mitsuru sighed, leaning her stance to the left. "That…won't be necessary anymore. It seemed Akihiko couldn't wait, so I arrived to retrieve them both."

A small giggle came from the phone. _"I guess he couldn't wait until later…How is Shinjiro-senpi's condition…?"_

"To be frank," she said, "better than any of us expected. The details are vague, but he seems to be making a full recovery."

Mitsuru could practically hear the built up worry being relieved._ "Thank goodness."_ She heard a sigh, a pause and then a quiet giggle. "_Everyone was so tense even though it was a usual checkup. They'll be overjoyed to hear that, especially **Ken-kun** and **Hamuko-chan**."_

"Yes… the good news was very welcoming," Mitsuru agreed. Suddenly, she blinked. Conversing with Fuuka surfaced an obligation she'd nearly forgotten. "Yamagishi, can you check on the progress of the ingredients being brought."

_"Oh, are you referring to the food for the get-together?"_

"Yes," she admitted with a sigh. "I was supposed to call in my maid staff, but too many lingering thoughts prevented me from remembering."

_"Oh, its ok,"_ Fuuka reassured comfortably, _"…my — my head's been a little fuzzy today too. And I bet your day's been really hectic."_

Images of her fallen hamburger, the black limousine, the docile-eyed nurse, a shirtless Akihiko, and a brawl between him and Shinjiro surfaced from her unconscious mind. Those events were the throbbing headache she predicted could've been easily avoided.

Fuuka, attempting to clear the silence, said,_" I'll start calling the staff immediately. When should we be expecting you?"_

"Soon," replied Mitsuru. "We're actually leaving the hospital right now."

_"Alright, then I relay the message to everyone. I'm hanging up, see you at the dorm."_

A sharp _click _sounded from her smart phone into her right ear and the line was disconnected. Mitsuru easily slipped her cellphone back into right pocket, and then walked out of the office room to the hallway of the third floor. Coming from the long, barren hallway was Akihiko with a rather questioning expression. The usual confident Akihiko now wore a puzzled façade with the creases of his brows near touching and a steel jawline.

_Please not another issue_, she mentally hoped. When the silveret was close enough her voice could reach him, without being disturbingly loud, she said, "What's the matter?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Please Akihiko," Mitsuru insisted, closing her eyes. "I know that expression. Something's on your mind, and I rather know now if you've done something troubling."

"Mitsuru, you're doing it again…imagining the worst-case scenario."

She opened her eyes. "Alright, then explain the expression you had moments ago?"

"My…expression…oh, well I'm wondering why I received a hospital receipt," he explained, placing a hand under his stubble.

"A receipt…" she repeated thoughtfully. "Let me see."

Reaching into his back pocket, Mitsuru saw Akihiko slip a folded white note between his index finger and thumb.

_Doesn't look like any receipt I've ever seen_, she ruminated. "Who did you receive this from?"

Extending his arm, note in hand, he shrugged, and said, "That one nurse on the first floor. She said it was absolutely necessary for me to take this and read it later."

Mitsuru raised one of her thin eyebrows, and opened her mouth questionably. _Could this have to do with Shinjiro's condition…or something else_, she wondered, biting her lower lip anxiously.

Reaching out, Mitsuru pinched the corners of the white note, slipping it from his grasp. It'd be a lie if she wasn't nervous, staring at the folded note in her right hand. Shadow Operatives were funded by the Kirijo group, which owned the hospital, and the Japanese Police Force. Whatever expense, no matter the cost, would be dealt with from either side — yet they received the bill?

Pinching the corners of the note's flap, her dark red orbs peered at the message that featured some questioning material. Negating the **bold** wordings, she realized the receipt was a note and a love note to be exact — addressed to Akihiko. A blank façade masked the worry Mitsuru felt moments ago and suddenly she felt like she was back in high school.

Raising her head, on instinct, she crushed the note and shoved it in the silveret's hands. She ignored the questioning look he gave her as a heavy, powerful footstep sounded to her right. Her persona, Artemisia, momentarily stirred in her mind from the powerful presence the person always radiated.

"So, are we ready to go?" Shinjiro asked, standing at the doorway. Rolling her eyes to the side, Mitsuru evaluated a clothed Shinjiro. He stood a head taller than her, and wore a large white T-shirt that fitted his lean yet muscular built, said blue pants with tears and heeled brown loafers.

"Right now," Mitsuru said, but then narrowed her eyes at them. "Unless either of you has another impulsive notion they'd want to be executed for."

They both stayed quiet, shifting, uncomfortably if not agitated, on the balls of their feet. "Alright then —"

"Actually," Akihiko interrupted, "my arms are feeling kind of sore. Mind if we stop for protein before heading to the dorm?"

_Protein…?_ Her deadpan expression was rivaled by the conspicuous annoyance riddling Shinjiro's face. They shared a sigh of exasperation, wordlessly walking pass the protein addicted silveret.

"Huh...? Hey…Mitsuru! Shinji!?"

* * *

**Tatsmui Port Island (Dorm)**

**March 31, 2014**

**4:31 PM**

* * *

They couldn't have arrived at a more perfect time. Upon arriving outside the dorm, her maid staff was unloading the moving tray of tin foil wrapped foods from a conventional white van. The ridiculously long black limousine disposed of the threesome by the steps of the dorm and Mitsuru thanked the driver for his services. Despite how long and compact the vehicle was, it sped away and within seconds it disappeared from sight.

Akihiko, being at fault for her being late and unprepared, was branded with the task of navigating the moving tray up the dorm's steps and inside as she and Shinjiro held the door for him. Mitsuru bid farewell to her maid staff, and they, in perfect synchronization, bowed, and then drove away with the white van.

Mitsuru understood her upbringing and responsibilities had crafted her personality rather aloofly. Future complications along the road isolated her to carry the burden of the very mega corporation she was responsible for. The sins of Kirijo Group ran thick, metaphorically like an ocean of blood. She desired to veer the Group from their ocean of sin, cleanse the wrongs of the past and eventually correct them. Creating Shadow Operatives was the first step of many. Yes. She understood her responsibilities as well as limitations — and sometimes rejuvenation was necessary. Without those precious moments of relaxation and fulfillment, her life wouldn't be worth living, and that wasn't what she promised herself, her friends, and _him_ years ago.

Walking up to the entrance of the dorm, Mitsuru knew the people she cared for beyond comparison awaited beyond the glass wooden doors. A small smile was visible on her features. Next to her, Shinjiro had a smirk, and lifting the weight an average man couldn't, Akihiko wore a wide grin. Her nibble fingers wrapped around the handle on the left as Shinjiro grabbed the right, and pushed open the door.

**Woof! Woof! **

Once inside, a white shiba-inu barked, rushing toward them. The white shina-inu jumped and playfully pawed the fabrics her black pants. Smiling a little wider than usual, she went on one knee, scratching the white fur behind his ears, as he panted with content whimpers.

"Well, _**Koromaru**_, it seems you're the first to greet us," Mitsuru said, raising her gaze to the many wide smiles, grins and smirks. She reached under his belly, picking him up and held him close to the bosom he was affectionately smothering.

Immediately, a chorus of greetings commenced from every person currently welcoming them to the dorm.

"Welcome back," Fuuka said, with a bright smile, illuminated by the cheerfulness of the atmosphere. She sat on the first sofa, veering her head to face them. "Dudes, you guys took forever," an exasperated Junpei exclaimed, mock seriously slapping his forehead where his blue hat was on reversed. He sat at the closest armchair, glancing at them with a wide grin. Yukari gave him a rather irritated look. "Stupei, they were doing your job of getting Shinjiro-senpai," she said from her seat next to Fuuka. Before Junpei could complain, Yukari faced them and smiled. "Hey you guys, welcome back."

"Welcome back, Mitsuru-san," Aigis smiled faintly, addressing Shinjiro but sobered when Akihiko came trudging inside with the lustrous food tray.

"Let me help," said Labrys, standing next to Aigis by the TV. She walked over to Akihiko, but Mitsuru intervened. "Don't worry, Labrys," she assured. "It's his punishment for being so impulsive."

"Y-yea," strained the silveret, setting down the moving tray on the carpeted floor. He exhaled shortly, straightening his back, and wiping his forehead. "Plus, it isn't a bad workout."

"That's — what you're thinkin' about?' Labrys said, sucking in her cheeks to restrain a laugh.

"Don't mind him," Shinjiro claimed, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "His brain is all jumbled muscle after all that training."

Everyone experienced their own comical outburst of chuckling, grinning and giggling from the antics of the brotherly silveret and brunet. Even Koromaru barked with what Mitsuru assumed was a doggish smile.

"Ok," Mitsuru began, smiling a little, "The foods here, lets prepare." She looked around the room and slowly, replacing her gleeful façade was a distressed look. They were missing two heads. "…Where are Amada and Katakana?"

Fuuka opened her mouth and then closed it rather abruptly. Everyone gave her a blank stare, and even Labrys, with her usual expressiveness seemed unresponsive. They seemed to be staring directly at her, but slightly following their gazes, Mitsuru realized they were facing — directly behind her.

When a sole slender finger traced down her side, she immediately understood the questionable expressions everyone wore. She yelped, very unlike herself, involuntarily loosening her grip over Koromaru, who jumped to the floor. Shivering like an ice cube was traveling down her spine, Mitsuru turned around, staring mirthfully at the auburn-haired whose cheek bones were high from stifling a grin. Behind said redhead, a tall young man, with short brown hair, smiled apologetically for her antics: Ken Amada and Hamuko Katakana.

"You're all here!" Hamuko exclaimed with a bright smile. Her eyes darted toward Shinjiro, and within seconds she was embracing him in a tight embrace that left the tall brunet stiff like a brink.

Mitsuru observed the tall brunet open his mouth, contemplating either saying a tough-guy remark or, shyly, accepting the hug. Before he could react, Hamuko broke the embrace, smiled brightly and then turned to Akihiko, stretching his muscles from carrying the moving tray. A small smile formed, observing the tension sweep from Shinjiro's arched shoulders as he sighed.

"A-Aragaki-san," Ken said, "Um-it's good to see you!"

"Hmm?" His gaze wandered to the young man, whose height reached above his shoulders.

"Um, it's good to see you. I'm glad during your visit to the hospital, everything turned out ok."

The left side of Shinjiro's lip twitched up in a smirk as he reached out to playfully ruffle his hair. "Thanks Ken — but really, just call me Shinjiro…I'm not one for all the formality." Ken looked hesitant, and a little annoyed from his ruffled hair, but smiled shyly. "O-ok, Shinjiro…-san."

Shinjiro stared at him for a moment, before he chuckled, obviously, humored and shook his head. "Close enough," he shrugged. Ken turned to Mitsuru and bowed his head respectfully. "Welcome back, Mitsuru-san. It's good to see you."

"You as well Ken," she acknowledged with a slight nod and smile. She turned around, facing the amused faces belonging to Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei, Labrys and Aigis.

**Woof!**

Lowering her gaze, Mitsuru's dark red orbs made contact with the bleeding red eyes of Koromaru. "Now," Mitsuru said, "everyone's here. Let's prepare the meal, shall we?"

A haughty huff came from behind her. "Fuuka," Shinjiro called, "why don't me and you get the food ready. Sorry but, you're the only one I trust to help."

"I-I can help too!" Hamuko voiced, raising her hand. Suddenly, Shinjiro looked stiff again, and Mitsuru couldn't tell if was from member 7's proclaimed cooking abilities or just her presence. "Um, yea sure — just listen to whatever we tell you."

**0000000000**

The Shadow Operatives, official title Security Department, Shadow Response Unit, an unofficial section of the police backed by the Kirijo Group, with the purpose of hunting Shadows and dealing with Persona related activities.

Neglecting **Member 2**'s absence, as Mitsuru predicted beforehand, all Shadow Response Unit members were here, crowded around the dining table with a plate of balanced foods, Shinjiro, himself, chose for them. The Shadow Operatives have a certain hierarchy system where the lowest numbered member of the group for operation was in charge.

Mitsuru was **Member 1**, field leader during all operations she was involved in. **Member 3** was Fuuka Yamagishi, who joined rather late, but because of her persona's support capabilities, that few possessed, and technological intelligence, she a perfect candidate for third in command. Akihiko, ace protein addict, was **Member 4**. His physical abilities were unmatched from years of training to prefect the ultimate punch.

Aigis, the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, was **Member 5**, with her ability to control multiple personae, ability to adapt to different situations and infused calmness. Yukari Takeba, was Shadow Ops **Member 6**, who along with Fuuka joined late, but accepted the proposal soon after. Her persona, **Isis**, healing capabilities was the grandest within the group and she was a master when it came to archery. **Member 7** belonged to Hamuko Katakana, who, along with Aigis, possessed the ability to wield multiple personae, but to a lesser degree.

Junpei Iori, **Member 8**, was level-headed, but occasionally light-hearted with his many antics. Ken Amada was **Member 9**. He was the youngest of the group whose maturity was way beyond his years. Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, was **Member 10**. Kind-hearted, but impulsive, she still had much to understand about how to function in the world, but was steadily learning with each passing day. Because of his intelligence and capabilities, and he has proven over and over again, Koromaru was **Member 11**. And lastly, **Member 12**, Shinjiro Aragaki with his incredibly powerful persona. Sometimes too strong for even his summoner. Mitsuru placed him as the twelfth member, due to the uncertainties of his condition, involving the suppressants, and the rebellious nature of his persona.

Sitting straight at the front of the table, Mitsuru poised her metallic fork over the silver spoon, spinning the fork and watching the stringy white pasta encircle. Circling an amount she was content with, she raised the fork to mouth, closed it and chewed. A sort of warm smile formed over her features, chewing and then swallowing the creamy pasta that melted in her mouth. She reached for the glass of the water next to plate, took a small sip and laid it down. "Shinjiro, this is amazing — although I shouldn't be surprised."

Steely eyes glowed on the right side of the table, sitting between Hamuko and Fuuka. "Yeah man," Junpei agreed, with a hint of meat in his mouth. "This is awesome!" Next to him, Yukari placed down her cup of natural fruit juice, Shinjiro concocted, and elbowed his side. "Eww, that's gross, Stupei!"

Junpei turned to her with a wide smile, flashing teeth, in which Yukari returned deadpanned. She faced Shinjiro, sitting across from her, and in a flash, her expression changed. "Yea, Shinjiro-senpai, your cooking is great!"

Shinjiro lightly chuckled, placing his fork on his plate. "Thanks, but I'm not anyone's senpai anymore. Aren't you all in college…you're all ahead of me education-wise. I've recently finished receiving my high-school credits after all."

"Yea…but — your Shinjiro-senpai," Hamuko stated, staring at him intently. "You've always been our senpai and will always be!"

"I agree," Fuuka said, "I can't imagine calling you anything other than senpai."

**Woof! Woof! **

Raising his head from his doggie bowl, Koromaru stirred from his spot next to Ken and Akihiko. "He's sayin' that Shinjiro-senpai is Shinjiro-senpai. Nothin' more, nothin' less," said Labrys, walking from the front of the dorm to Mitsuru's side. Junpei finished chewing another bite of his seasoned beef steak and looked at Labrys. "You got all that from two woofs?"

She shrugged. "Well, yea. I've got animal sound translators…or somethin'. Kinda just know what he's sayin'."

"Woah…I remember when Ai-chan used to be our animal translator," Junpei said, narrowing an eye and stroking his goatee. Entering the dining section, Aigis stood next to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and offering a smile that was brightly returned. "What are we conversing about?"

"Aw, you know Ai-chan —"

"We're talking about Stupei ace defective," Yukari interrupted with the beginnings of a small smile.

"Woah!" Junpei jumped from his seat, looking at her in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He pointed a finger. "H-h-how do you still remember that?!"

"To be honest, it isn't one of my fondest memories," she confessed rather jokingly.

**0000000000**

Finished with the exquisite pasta meal, Mitsuru calmly sipped the remains of her glass of water. Watching her friends interacting so vividly, naturally, brought a simper to her lips, concealed by circular rim of the glass.

_It's hard to believe four years ago we spent time like this every day,_ Mitsuru thought. _Everyone's grown so much since then… _

She placed her cup down where her empty plate once lay, before Labrys took it to the kitchen. Her dark red orbs veered to the side, where Aigis, Junpei, Yukari and Labrys were conversing. Then, her eyes wandered to the left, where an energetic Hamuko was talking to Fuuka with Shinjiro listening in with a comical smirk. Akihiko and Ken were standing, next to their seats, with him giving Ken pointers for, what she understood, a more impactful punch.

_Indeed — they've all grown a lot… _

Mitsuru found Fuuka's maturation motivating. She maintained her strong-will compassion, while growing a healthy dose of confidence. Her new appearance reflected this change. Her teal hair had gained a calming light green shade, braided over her neck, and she wore a low sleeved white sun dress with tight light blue jeans. In her fourth year of college, Fuuka studied **computer science**, along with cooking for personal reasons.

Yukari was also advancing with her life, outside of her responsibilities with Shadow Ops. In her fourth year of college alongside Hamuko, and Fuuka, she was attempting multiple degrees involving photography, fashion, science and — interesting enough, teaching. Her desire for self-actualization was amenable. Today she wore a plain white color white with the Gekkoukan High School symbol attached near the chest, because of her part-time job as the school's archery instructor, and blank pants, similar to Mitsuru's. Her short, light-brown hair had grown pass her shoulders; she had grown an inch or two, as much as her genes allowed, and possessed a more womanly physique.

Hamuko, the upbeat optimist, was living identical to Yukari and Fuuka, them sending time together and sharing college classes. Outside her Shadow Ops duties, she participated in fundraisers, daycares, and other ventures that involved helping others; and, similar to Yukari, she was attempting multiple degrees involving therapist, psychologist, and teaching. Secretly, Mitsuru reserved a rather high paying job in the Kirijo Group, if she was ever interested. Hamuko, was like the little sister she never had, nor expected, but cared deeply for. Her appearance, like Fuuka and Yukari, had altered to signify her maturation. Her auburn hair was down, reaching pass her shoulders, with the familiar silver barrettes arranged like the roman numerals XXII. The vibrant colors from her outfit, matched her unique personality. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt with red stripes, white jeans and flip-flops.

Ken attended Gekkoukan High School as a first year. Not only was he achieving wonderful grades, but he was nominated for treasury of the Student Council. Maturation-wise, Ken was never lacking in that regard, but now it seemed more genuine. The aspect that changed was his relationship with Shinjiro. After his initial waking from the hospital, Ken mustered his courage to properly apologize to the tall brunet, who, in turn, ruffled his hair and apologized himself. That sparked the beginnings of a brotherly bond between the two, where Shinjiro would occasionally ruffle his hair. Ken, fifteen years old, was roughly an inch taller than Mitsuru, towering over all the female members. He wore an orange T-shirt that matched Akihiko's, cargo pants and white sneakers.

Mitsuru found Junpei's maturation just as fascinating as Fuuka's. He still retained his light-hearted, if not comical, demeanor, although — it was more natural. His antics weren't facades to conceal any insecurity, but honest hoaxes aimed to bring smiles to others. And, when the situation demanded a change of tactics, he was level-headed and cautious, following orders whenever necessary. Yes, many aspects of him altered for the better, but — he retained his rather — perverted mindset that occasionally made an appearance. Currently, Junpei attended a University in Kyoto. His main area of study was **medicine**, in the hopes of becoming a doctor. Member 11, Koromaru, was his roommate at the college dorm he occupied, and from his conversations with Labrys, Mitsuru understood Junpei was managing decent grades. Time hadn't altered Junpei's appearance, other than height, but today he seemed —better dressed — than usual. Under his blue baseball cap, he received a fresh haircut. He wore a light blue buttoned shirt, dark blue pants, and — rather polished shoes?

_Maybe he dressed up for the occasion?_ Mitsuru wondered.

Aigis and Labrys mostly remanded at her side during her travels. Though they were Shadow Ops Operatives, Mitsuru ensured they received the proper education, mainly Labrys. Within the span of two years, her intelligence rivaled a standard college student.

**Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi**

"Huh, that's mine," Hamuko said. She pocketed her KJ cellphone, provided to every member, and looked a little baffled from whatever she received. "T-Theodore…?"

"…Theodore?" Yukari voiced. She smiled playfully, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Hamuko, is that the boyfriend you never told us about?"

At the mention of boyfriend, Akihiko and Ken stopped their activity, looking at the redhead in shock. Even Shinjiro was veering his steely eyes on her, lips trembling.

"Hamu-chan, no way, you got a boyfriend and you never told your best pal, Junpei?"

"W-w-what," she stammered, her face matching the color of her hair. "N-no," she squeaked, "Theodore's just a friend…a very eccentric friend."

The tension and horror eased off the faces of Ken and Akihiko and Shinjiro — at the same time? Automatically, noticing the phenomenon, they looked at each other for a three-way stare down. If the stare down escalated, Mitsuru wondered if her interference was necessary — and if she should include Ken on the execution.

A cough. "Wellll," Junpei said, attaching everyone's attention. "Since we're talking about relationships, I have a something to say!" He looked at everyone and cleared his throat again. "Well…I-I sort of — aw, screw it! I asked _**Chidori**_ out on a date!"

It was rare for Junpei to say anything that could silence the members of Shadow Ops, given each of their personalities. Chidori Yoshino was an ex-member of **Strega — **a rouge group of three persona-users, S.E.E.S dealt with in the past. An unpredicted set of events led to her dying, and then being revived. A process nothing sort of a miracle. Nowadays, she lived freely with the Kirijo Group, under Mitsuru's order, paying for her monthly living expenses.

"Wow," Yukari said after a while, ending the silence. Junpei looked at her and beamed a smile. "…But why can I imagine you stalking her until you worked the nerve to ask?"

"Wait, no way Yuka-tan!" He said, standing. "It's probably," he paused, flicking his nose with his thumb and smirking," the leader's charm finally rubbed off on me!"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "…My charms?"

"Huh, no, I meant —"

"Me?" Hamuko asked with a questioning look.

Reclaiming his seat, Junpei rubbed the back his neck sheepishly under everyone's collected, questioning stares. "Oh, well, I was talking about **Minato **—"

He continued talking, but at the mention of the name, the sound of glass reverberated within Mitsuru's mind, momentarily nulling her senses. No doubt her persona, Artemisia, having a fit that mirrored the frustration she was feeling.

"— and you know, he always got all the girls, right?"

And, that was the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae. Mitsuru brought her hands under the table, clenching them while maintaining a passive, yet icy façade. Her gaze wandered to the two people whose darkened expressions rivaled hers: Yukari and Fuuka.

"Hey wait a second," Labrys said, stirring from her side. "Are you guys talkin' about the Minato, Aigis always tells me about?" Aigis smiled at her sister and nodded. "…Huh, wish I could've met him."

"I don't know about that," Junpei interjected, leaning back with a smirk, "the guy was pretty popular. Heck, you would've ended dating him too." Yukari rolled her narrowed eyes, sending him a glare.

"Junpei…I'm a robot, remember?"

"And," Aigis causally added, "That would be rather awkward."

Everyone looked at her, but Junpei, as expected, voiced the question on their minds. "What — why?"

"Because," she smiled cheerfully, "we often went out."

Shifting in her seat, Fuuka lowered her gaze to the table, looking uncomfortable. She was the passive one in the group. Not Shadow Ops, but the unfortunate little group, she, Mitsuru and Yukari — and Aigis, based on her confirmation, were part of. Girls that had been led on by the blue-haired young man: Minato Arisato.

His death was emotionally afflicting for a myriad of individuals throughout Port Island. Students, residents, a few teachers, local business owners were present for his funeral — and girls proclaiming to be his lover — quite a few to exact. The realization shrunk Mitsuru like one of her executions, but the blue-haired young man she had fallen in love with was quite the gigolo. After the traumatizing event, she returned to the dorm—feeling rather dysfunctional — where Fuuka and Yukari were conversing by the steps. The truth was even more nauseating when each of them realized they loved the same person, and for an entire year their preoccupied minds neglected the obvious.

Yet, despite of _their _lover's indecency, after some meditating, they came to terms with his myth-like antics. They still resented him, maybe even hated to a degree — but they could never forget him. Issues — insecurities, they had been too fragile or passive to resolve themselves would've been impossible without him. Without him, Mitsuru would've married a self-centered imbecile who only cared for her wealth. She preferred Arisato, even if he did weasel seven to eight different lovers.

In the end, they couldn't deny the admiration they felt for the blue-haired young man; and, that fateful day on March 31, only enhanced their views. The other members, mainly the males, weren't unaware of this occurrence, so Mitsuru figured it wouldn't be fair to execute Junpei for mentioning the name. She blinked, refocusing on the present. Without her noticing, Labrys had a taken an unexpected interest in the deceased bluet, listening keenly to Junpei's tale. "Yea," he smirked with a chuckle," the guy actually reached for my towel and that's how we got busted! I swear he was a one-of-a-kind!"

The other members, excluding Yukari and Fuuka, were amused by the faulty memories of the past, and from what Mitsuru understood, that particular memory wasn't pleasing for some of the males sitting around the table.

"Actually Junpei-kun," Aigis said," the leader of the…**Investigation team**, _**Narukami-san**_, reminds me a lot of Minato-san…they both possess that certain…feel, I suppose you could say."

"Sis, you talkin' about **Yu-kun**?"

"Yes, sister," Aigis nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Akihiko said, snapping his fingers. "It's kind of hard because he was always with his little group, but I remember him having the same piercing stare as Arisato…"

…_Narukami Yu?_ Mitsuru thought. She quietly sighed. _I do recall Narukami having a similar presence to him. Even the way his friends wordlessly followed his direction reminds me of the past…_

She couldn't deny the similarities between the two, it was uncanny. Upon first meeting the silveret, she marveled at those similarities, and how his eyes shined with a unique feature that was rare to come by. But, deep within, something she would never admit, she wanted nothing more than to grab the silveret, bring him close — and execute him a hundred times over. It wasn't anything personal against Narukami, but it was those similarities that irked her beyond relief. He was the perfect substitute to receive the punishment her former lover deserved.

A soft footstep sounded to her right. Labrys moved back a little for Aigis to step forward. "Mitsuru-san, how have the members of the Investigation Team been? It's been some time seen I've heard of their wellbeing."

Mitsuru veered her torso to face Aigis and smiled, because of the contradicting feelings. Here she was, imagining the pleasures of punishing an innocent bystander while making it one of her priorities to ensure his safety.

_But, matters relating to love are known to be illogical_, she mused.

"As you know, since the incident with the **TV world**, I've arranged for the private police to occasionally monitor their movements and notify me. From the recent reports, they all seem well, although —" she paused, "the detective Shirogane learned about this on his — her, excuse me, own."

Fuuka, recovering from her depression, giggled behind her hand. "I remember your face, Mitsuru-san, when you realized _he_ was a _she_."

"Well…the way she dressed made it really hard to tell so I don't blame her," Yukari said, giggling a little with a strain smile. A hand touched Mitsuru's shoulder. "Mitsuru-san, has — has **any other incidents occurred to Narukami-san, since…then?"**

Her heart accelerated, looking into Aigis's dark blue eyes. She was referring to that one dreadful day, two years ago, when Narukami went missing during a visit to Port Island with his friends. It was roughly a month after the incident involving Labrys. Mitsuru clearly instructed the group to remain wary of increasing their involvement. The Shadow Operatives would apprehend the culprits: the unknown hacker and malevolent entity. Yet, despite her warning, they arrived to investigate Port Island. And, two years later, despite her word, Shadow Ops wasn't any closer to learning the identity of either culprit.

"Um, hey, Yukari-chan," Hamuko called, softly, "I was staying _with my parents_ at the time, but…wasn't that guy, Narukami, **found unconscious on the roof of Gekkoukan high**?"

"Uh huh. That's just too scary. I mean, how does something like that happen?"

No one could answer as a heavy atmosphere fell upon them. A few minutes passed like this until Junpei said, "Um, Mitsuru-senpai, It's not that I'm unhappy being here and all, but, just wondering — why _did _we have this sudden get-together?"

All heads turned to the redhead, sitting to the front of the table. Under the collective stares of her friends, anxiety tugged her stomach, despite her usual calmness. Maybe it was because they were her friends — or maybe because the reason for this arranged get-together was ridiculous, but she was nervous of their feedback. Looking into each of their eyes, she sighed. _T-these are my true friends_, she told herself. _If I can't trust them, then who?_

"Last night…I woke up to an unusual dream…involving Arisato. I can't explain it, but I wanted to be with you all today."

Analyzing the reaction on their faces, they looked as dumbfounded as she felt, staring at her with agape mouths, wide eyes, and raised brows. Truly, their reactions were very different from what she was expecting.

"Whoa, Mitsuru-senpai…you had a dream about him too?" Junpei asked in bewilderment.

"Too...?" She narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you had a dream as well?"

He nodded. "I dreamt about…um, well, when I apologized to him for being such a jerk all the time."

"Yea," Yukari said, frowning a little, "you were awfully mean to him in the beginning, but moving on… I had a dream too! It was about our first time walking to school together!"

Hamuko raised a hand, standing from her seat and leaning forward. "I dreamt about meeting him during the dark hour!"

"So I guess it wasn't just me," Akihiko thought out loud. "I dreamt about the time he helped me convince Shinjiro to re-join S.E.E.S."

Ken looked at him. "I didn't really talk much to Arisato-senpai, but I dreamt about when he told me he liked Neo-feather man." His face turned crimson. He shot Hamuko a glance, and then stared down at his shoes. "N-not that I like Neo-feather Man. Toys are for kids!"

"Not going to lie," Shinjiro said, complexion a bit pale. "I woke up this morning to a memory of us talking…" he smirked, shooting Akihiko a glance. "That explained why I didn't kick your ass for being so annoying at the hospital."

"Wanna run that by me again," Akihiko challenged.

"Gladly, it explains —"

"I had a dream too," Fuuka interrupted, unintentionally ending the dispute. "It was — it was when I first asked him to test my cooking…"

**Woof! Woof! **

"He's sayin' he had a dream about Minato takin' him to the shrine," Labrys translated. "So, wait, you're _all_ sayin' you dreamt about this guy?"

A shiver ran down Mitsuru's spine. Labrys stated the oblivious, but for some inexplicable notion, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact. The meaning eluded her. She tried contemplating the odds of them all sharing a dream involving the same person. Was it a coincidence? If not, then what did it signify?

"I also had a dream," Aigis said. Everyone ceased their assumptions and shot her a glance. She met each of their stares, and brought her hands to her chest with a foggy look in her eyes. "I...dreamt about our final moments together."

* * *

******Aurthur's** Note: This was a rather interesting Chapter to write. And took a lot of time, getting each of their personalities and moods for each other right, while somehow hinting their activities. As you read, **this chapter went to Mitsuru and she has some-unresolved issues with our blue-haired gigglo**. Aw, the sins of being a player. Threw a few hints about about happened to our silver-haired fool in Port Island too.

Expect Shadow Ops to catch on to the events going on in Tokyo soon. And keep in mind, **this chapter is set alongside chapter 8**, Minato's date with Elizabeth, so that was kind of fun. Since the **FMC is included, and she does max out her Social Links, Shinjiro does live, but did she date anyone...? (Hmm, I wonder.)**

On her ability to use the wild card, that will be explained later too!

Also, **Chidori lives, **so Junepi is a happy camper!_**  
**_

* * *

Comment to reviews:

9tail-Naruto: Thanks for the review 9tail. Aw, sorry you could sick. I hope you've gotten better and/or are quickly recovering!

theisdarkstar: Dude, I'm a million times sorry about ruining the game for you. From now on, every chapter will feature a spoiler warning at the beginning. Still, I suggest you play the game!

MegaPotato: Haha thanks again man for you amazing support. And Yea, I hope this chapter surprised you on the change of View, and that you enjoyed it. On Rin, she get really interesting as time goes on. Promise!

LMFAO314: Hey its no fun if you don't choose haha. Just kidding, I'm glad you liked them both, and on Rin, well-hmm, sure I'll just say, it isn't Aeon!

Nieto: That would be the craziest plot twist I've ever heard haha! Awesome, I wish I thought of that!

Observer: Thank you so much, Yes, you got it, you genius. I figured you would out of everyone about Kimiko. And on Minato and Yu on relationships, you aren't too far off what I was thinking, but it has to do with something as well.

l3largus: No problem man, thank you for your support. And 'Pimp-daddy McAwesome on his bad ass motorbike' dude, I died laughing that was perfect lmao!

A Jack Frost Guy: Yes! Surprised you! And next chapter is their official meeting. And no killing of the cast or I'll send Pryo Jack lmao!

Yami no Majou077: Thanks again for the review! This chapter somewhat features pairings (a little) so I think you might like it!

* * *

My question for you guys:

1) How were their Personalities. Took a while to get it right.

**Big Question:**

This is a hard one regarding the overall theme of this story. It features one like Persona 3 and 4 but its a little more layer featuring theories from two very different psychologist, who were once friends but broke apart due to their differences. As we know, Persona embraces Jung's theories, but I'm adding a little of someone else (Won't tell now though).

1) What are your thoughts on the Overall theme? Can you guess?

* * *

**If one of your answers is accurate a little, the next chapter, Yu's POV, will be released faster!**

* * *

**PS. Reviews, Feedback a Favorite or Follow Are Very motivational!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Conscious Perception

**Alert: **For those who haven't placed Persona 3 or 4, I do not recommend reading this, as it contains spoilers for both games. I suggest playing the games to enjoy their amazing game play and story line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona. The series belongs to Atlas. This is simply an idea-based story, worked on my free time with the names, cameo and story-line involving the series in the hopes of bettering my writing and creating an enjoyable story.

* * *

Chapter 12

**Conscious Perception**

"When you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change."

― Wayne W. Dyer

_Yu Narukami_

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown **

* * *

Even without realizing, or being conscious of the fact, he had undergone a deep metamorphosis. That was how, at first, he perceived the folly act of jumping off a two-hundred feet building, expecting to survive. But, deep within, he knew nothing had changed. Nothing had altered. In fact, he suspected something had been **undone**. Izanagi, previously referred to as voice-chan or the arcane voice, constantly mentioned chains, restraining him?

Could those chains have the source of his — arrogance, to say the least. He remembered his persona indirectly answering the question pending in his cerebrum, the moment of the jump. Who sealed away his personae? What being, person, or god have the ability to render him powerless, forgetful and utterly — he didn't like to admit — slow. He didn't know nor understand. But, he did know, something was occurring. Something supernatural, rivaling the events in Inaba. And, without his full consent, he signed his fate, agreeing to once again be an active role, as Igor referred it, in the future comings.

**Well, all good things must come to an end**, sighed a voice within his head, dishearten. Yu Narukami recognized the voice, familiar with its condescending tone, as Izanagi, his initial and most trusted persona, who, for reasons beyond him, could talk. He wanted to question the sigh and sadness sweeping from his persona, but, in the real world, outside his unconscious, his face made contact with something gritty and rough, the opposite of what he laid on moments ago.

His figure shivered like a mirage. He was waking up. He, subconsciously, twitched, feeling smooth hands, fingers, run down his back, where three massive gashes were intact. Unlike what he was expecting, he didn't twitch in pain, but in comfort. Hollowness was being replaced by functioning ease. He — was being healed. _Dia_, he thought, _the weakest healing spell_.

He was rushing to consciousness as if being lifted from the deep ocean and rising to land. He supposed that was an appropriate metaphor for awakening from a slumber. Words — he could hear words. Talking, yelling, a familiar huff, following, what he imagined, was a shrug and eye roll.

"What the hell is that thing holding a harp!?" A piercing loud voice rushed the process of his awakening, rather uncomfortably. He knew that voice. How could he forget? It belonged to the girl who had single-handedly shaken him more than any shadow, talking persona, or — poem Marie had ever written.

**Yu**, said Izanagi, his voice neutral and business-like. **You're running on 35% of your spiritual energy. You've been healed, helping the process, so how about you wake up. **Yu was on the verge of doing just that, when Izanagi murmured, **the sensation of over-flowing Death is near…lets introduce ourselves. **

He opened his eyes to a blurry pavement road, resting on his front. Breathing slowly, he planted his hands on the floor, using them as support to rise to his feet and ultimately stand. Despite the lethargically, heavy chest, and blurry vision, Yu felt sharper than ever.

A hand was outstretched in his direction. He blinked, and then narrowed his eyes, adjusting his vision, trying to get a fix on the individual before him. Shaggy raven hair ran down to their face, masking their right eye, and pale, delicate face. Bright blue eyes stared intently, boring into his own, as if attempting to study him like notes for a make-up exam. Yu noted a beauty mark under his left eye, which he found strange, different yet fitting. The young man wore a stripped blue and white T-shirt, a fist-sized tear to the center, very faded blue jeans, almost appearing white, and blue sneakers.

Yu accepted the hand, stepping closer, and using the young man as support for when his light-headedness overcame him. "…Hey, take it easy. Don't move to quick. I just finished healing you, but your wounds were nasty."

Yu nodded, slowly exhaling. His gaze wandered to the side, making eye contact with two people. One was enraged and the other passive if not neutral. He blinked. Kimiko stood, rubbing her busty chest, glaring venomously at his fatigued figure and muttering something like, "…fucker was sleeping on my breast…"

Alongside her was a girl close to her height, yet noticeably an inch smaller. Alarm like sirens echoed within his mind, somehow making his ear ache, from his, now, unusually talkative persona: Izanagi.

**That…girl**, his voice was rough, **is from the mall. Remember that one very peculiar girl, wearing a strange red dress, asking you to replace her cellular device. **

Yu leaned closer to the young man for support. _Girl from the mall_, he wondered. Memories evoked of his visit to the mall a few days ago, during a heavy downpour. But had he met a peculiar girl?

Izanagi seemed convinced. **The girl…you almost robbed, due to her nativity. Remember…you began to have rather — strange thoughts.**

His eyes went wide, staring at auburn-haired girl, who stared dully in return. He did remember yet he really did not want to. He recalled, venturing to the mall, exercising his mind, as Izanagi called it, during a heavy downpour, which was a result of Kimiko pestering him to agree to a despicable marriage notification. The girl, staring blandly at him, had approached him, thinking he worked at a cell shop. Her appearance now was much more — peculiar than before. He would have never made the connection. Though, her tattered look likely played a huge factor. She was devoid of any wounds, yet possessed tears throughout her clothing. Through her exposed right shoulder, her purplish bra was exposed and on her black leggings a wide gap displayed a clear view of her pale thigh.

They made eye-contact again, and the auburn-haired girl, to his embarrassment, pointed a finger and said, "silver-haired cellphone man." Everyone looked at her, questioning. Even more mysterious, she bowed her head, adding, "thank you for helping me replace my cellphone."

The silveret blinked, unable to respond. He veered his head, looking at his raven-haired support, who merely shrugged, smiling mirthlessly. "…That's quite an introduction," he said. "I guess it's my turn. Hi, I'm Arisato Min…R-R-Ryoji."

His slight stammering was strange, maybe hinting a fake name, Yu thought. Yet, staring pass — his gaze, a fidget of annoyance was visible as if someone had said something off-handily annoying. It, momentarily, reminded Yu of Izanagi's verbal abuse within his head for some inexplicable notion. Arisato blinked, quickly, regaining a cool indecipherable gaze that didn't seem to match the color of his eyes.

He turned his head, gesturing at the auburn-haired girl. "That's Amano Rin…I found her while exploring. We're looking for a way out of —" Arisato looked around, "this colorless city…"

He released his grip on Yu's arm, remaining close to his side, yet allowing him some room. Said silveret stood easily on feet, feeling the moment of weakness pass, and straightened his back. He smiled at the sound of pops and creaks.

**Strange**, Izanagi commented. **The young man — Arisato released you seconds before you were going to ask. Yu…he is…different.**

Rolling his shoulders, he thought, _so you noticed too, huh?_

He was grateful Arisato steadied him, yet — somehow — neutral as well. Not uncomfortable or suspicious of his intentions, just neutral like the occurrence was natural. Despite, once again, awakening in the colorless city filled with shadows, he felt placid. Arisato possessed a certain calming air, easing his shoulders, allowing his mind to process without the fear of being apprehended. Yu didn't know many, or any, individuals infused with that certain trait.

"I'm Yu Narukami," he finally said. He shot Kimiko a glance and gestured with a hand. "And that's Kimiko Mad —"

"_You_ are going to explain what the hell happened!" Said brunette didn't seem interested with formal introductions, removing her hands from her chest and stepping closer to him, eyes narrowed.

Next to him, even Arisato appeared a bit shaken from the unexpected remark yet quickly regained his stoic expression, eyebrow raised. Yu studied Kimiko. Sure enough, an intimidating aura surrounded her like a personal veil. Her hands, at her sides, were balled into fist and if eyes could kill.

"—Madea," he finished with a sigh. Yu expected this. She wanted an explanation, which was palpable, but, at the moment, learning more about their company was favorable, especially Arisato, whose presence was — altering to say the least. Yet, even as he thought this, Kimiko, in his mind, was the most questionable person in the party. He restrained a shudder, remembering the persona, Izanami, hovering over her.

Yu took a few steps back, holding his hands in surrender, gesturing for them to stay in their spots. His eyes wandered, to the right, to a dented parked sedan. No doubt a reminder of the battle that occurred and that more shadows could arrive at any moment. Kimiko wanted an explanation. She would receive one, but now wasn't the time nor place for small details.

Yu sighed. Summarizing the major aspects would be difficult. He wished a resident of the Velvet was available yet he had no such luck. And so, he attempted, to the best of his abilities, to explain about other selves, personae and shadows, the darkest facets within people, within all of humanity. As he explained, his eyes trailed to each of their faces, secretly observing any change in their demeanor and facial expression. The auburn-haired girl, Amano, seemed remotely affected, yet her gaze never wavered, absorbing his words like a sponge. Kimiko had her arms around her, hugging herself, appearing somewhat skeptical yet incredibility interested. Maybe, subconsciously, she was nibbling on her lower lip, while maintaining a sadistic smile, and shivering. Arisato was unfazed after the explanation, but his face did turn in vivid confusion at the mention of shadows and personae being one in the same.

"Persona." The words escaped Kimiko's lips as if been repeated over and over in her mind. "I-I think I remember…It felt good. I felt good and…so in **control**."

Yu gulped, he didn't like the sound of that. Arisato stepped forward, blue eyes indecipherable, stoic faced. "…You sure know a lot about personae," he said, more of a statement then question. "Where'd you learn this?"

Stormy gray trained on bright blue. Yu couldn't explain it, but his words were layered. It was obvious he was indirectly questioning his relation to personae and shadow, he and his — cellular female companion, having some experience in the subject, but, strangely, Yu didn't feel pressured to answer. If asked a similar question by anyone else, he would become defensive, preparing a proper change-of-topic. But, Arisato didn't seem very assertive. He stared at Yu passively, scanning him, studying him, yet somehow appearing harmless. Yu almost wanted to explain his circumstances, recent dilemmas, and knowledge. Staring into those bright blue eyes, he felt safe.

Yet, swallowing the lump in his throat, he decided otherwise, looking to avoid another, unneeded, explanation. "…I'll explain that later. Now isn't the time and more shadows could arrive."

"…I'll hold you to that." Arisato seemed unaffected, almost uncaring, on not receiving a proper answer. He glanced at his companion, Amano. "…You probably already know, but Rin and I are Persona-users. We awakened not too long ago after…a speedy assault." He returned his gaze on Yu. "We were thinking of checking the red-brick building. You know, where the event took place."

"Yea," Yu answered uneasily, recalling the surreal events. He restrained a tremble as a dreadful question crept up to mind. _What happened to all those other people…?_

"…Two."

"Hm?" He veered his head, looking at Amano whose eyes were trained dully on Arisato with two fingers held up. "You had two personae…the one with the harp…and the skull-sword dog."

**Skull-sword dog**, Izanagi repeated, skeptically. **Sounds fun…**

Shoulders tensed, and blue eyes narrowed, uneasily. Arisato rolled his eyes in her direction, making eye-contact, before shrugging and facing Yu as if ready for a hefty interrogation. He didn't seem to deny or confirm the statement, increasing Yu's suspicion. A certain brunette didn't seem interested, darting her eyes from one to the other, standing with her arms folded, with a passive if not bored façade. She sighed, unhooking her arms, turned to Amano, grabbed her by the hand, and began to walk, dragging the passive redhead along. Amano allowed herself to be quietly pulled away without qualms. "We'll be going ahead," Kimiko said.

Yu and Arisato shared a perplexed glance, looking at their fleeting backs. They sighed, shrugging, and then followed behind. The girls walked, maybe a few feet ahead, while Yu was kept company by the raven-haired young man, Arisato, and, of course, Izanagi.

**I couldn't be certain since it hovered over them so — powerfully, but now I know. The heavy sensation of death is coming from the young man — Arisato**, said Izanagi, slowly, slight edge to his voice.

_Sensation of death…?_ Yu knew better then to question Izanagi and his words of advice, especially since summoning him again after such a long time. Inside, deep within, something that had held him back snapped and **he was a different person** from the young man pinned against a wall by Kimiko, or the second-guesser who watched a shadowy beast canter toward her. The changed originated from the act of summoning Izanagi. That raised a rather suspenseful question: how long had he been persona-less?

Momentarily neglecting the question, he rolled his eyes, casting Arisato a glance. Their eyes met, Arisato, eyeing him as well. Immediately, Yu rolled his eyes forward, training his gaze on the girls. He felt Arisato's gaze on him for another moment or two, before he looked away.

Yu didn't know what to make of the raven-haired boy. Other than being a persona user with, supposedly, two personae, he knew nothing about him. Arisato carried himself somewhat undefined, slouching forward with his hands stuff into his pockets. A funny air surrounded him, like he was transparent, not really there but was, and his blues eyes held a strange bright, empty mixture. Within a matter of minutes of being introduced, Arisato was a sort of enigma to Yu, peaking his curiosity. The silveret slowed his pace as an epiphany came to mind. While he wanted a deeper understanding of the young man, he realized a more essential conversation needed to commence. _Izanagi_, Yu mentally said with a hint of authority. _Who sealed away my Personae…? Who sealed you away…?_

Clean cut buzzing bounced within his mind, almost, leaving him scatterbrained if he hadn't grown accustomed to the persona's antics. **Look who's finally taking charge**, Izanagi said, justly. **It's good to have you back in your proper mindset. Honesty, the simple act of sealing your ability and you began a hussy.** **Disappointing.**

The summoner narrowed his eyes, groaning in annoyance as quietly as he could. Even after a life-threatening situation and almost being flattened, Izanagi was still cruel and merciless with his offhanded insults. _Please_, Yu began with a sigh of exasperation. _Just…give me a name…or event._

**As I mentioned beforehand, as you were falling, I can't recall. If the information isn't in your head, there's nowhere I can pull from…but…there is something. **

_Hm…? And what's that?_

**The knowledge of when you lost your ability is visible yet the cause, itself, isn't**. Izanagi grunted in his mind, and Yu imagined the persona crossed armed, gripping his naginata awkwardly. He gulped. _When, exactly, did my ability become…sealed?_

**The location is also visible. **

_Alright…_

**The exact date was….April 3, 2012**, Izanagi said, slowly, as if reading the information from a note or letter. The exact location was…**Tatsumi Port Island**.

**Bells rang**. Yu tensed, rolling his eyes to observe his surroundings. Biting down on a bit of flesh in his month, he instantly regained a shred of composure before the shock affected his demeanor. His rapid movement attracted Arisato's attention who glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Yu ignored him as best he could. He realized the sound of bells was sounding in his mind and it wasn't due to Izanagi, attempting to be humorous. He pressed a hand over the center of his face, pinching and then rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Echoes stirred throughout his mind. **Something the matter?**

_N-no…just a headache. I think…You mentioned chains before, right? What did you mean?_

Low chuckles enlightened his mind, bringing a small simper to his lips. Izanagi was smarter then he gave credit for. Then again, Yu wasn't surprised. He did represent his innermost thoughts. **Great change of subject**, his persona avowed, mockingly. **On the subject of chains, well, it's how you imagine. I was held, out of reach, from you deep in your unconscious, thus altering you into the weak, feeble Yu Narukami whose been acting amok. **

_So_, Yu quietly pondered, allowing the information to fit together like pieces of a puzzle, _because you were…out of reach, for two years, I've been — weak and feeble? _The thought was nauseating. With all the information accounted for, he understood that for the last two years, he hadn't been himself. He was someone else, unrecognizable, weak and extremely gullible. _How I managed_, he wondered, detachedly.

**Oh**, Izanagi chuckled, humored. **You managed fine, neglecting the she-devil incident, of course.**

Yu rolled his eyes, puffing air from his mouth. Shooting a quick glance to his left, Arisato looked deep in thought. Blue eyes were angled slightly down, due to his posture, with a calculating gleam.

**Normal human beings, **began the naginata wielding persona, attracting his attention**, would have suffered greatly from the removal or — absence of their persona, but you, naturally representing the Fool arcana, are no stranger to nothingness. In fact, from what I've observed, you quickly adapted without your ability and managed to live normally, if not a little — retarded. **

…_You know you're taunting yourself, to a degree, too, right?_

He could imagine Izanagi rolling his shoulders, noncommittally. **Only to a degree…Now,** **reawakening your ability seems to have — widened you horizons — you can say, almost as if awakening from a stupor. You should be more conscious of the world around you.**

"…Narukami…right?"

Yu blinked, and then turned his head, gazing into the blue eyes belonging to Arisato. He nodded, slowly, surprised at the communication. The raven-haired young man was quiet for moment as if sorting out the right words. Having found them, he smiled, and said, "…The announcer summoned the persona Satan…" He didn't wait for Yu to respond. "But you knew that, right?"

Yu wasn't prepared for such a brusque question. As a defense mechanism, his mind produced a quick change-of-topic. Yet, staring at Arisato, he, again, felt no mal-intent. He sighed, hoping his intuition was functioning as well as he imagined. "…Yea," he answered somewhat uneasily.

"Then…how are we alive?" To his perplexed expression, Arisato added, "Satan is an extremely powerful, belonging to the —"

"Judgment arcana," Yu finished, impulse, overpowering him. He mentally cursed at his rashness. Arisato smiled again, looking satisfied and convinced of something. "Yes…the Judgment arcana. Now…Satan doesn't carry primary spells like Zio or Mazio."

Yu found himself agreeing, nodding swiftly. A persona of that caliber, he knew personally, was infused with explosive potential, easily overpowering a large portion of his arsenal of personae. But why did it carry such elementary skills? Only one palpable explanation came to mind. "It wasn't meant to kill us…"

Anther realization shuck him, seconds after his first, staring wide-eyed at Arisato. How did this raven-haired young man know such delicate information? Including himself, only very few others knew about the arcana and inborn skills of a persona. Arisato returned his baffled expression with a small smile as if content the conversation veered toward such grounds. He opened his mouth, but a familiar shriek attracted both their attention. "The girls," Yu said, staring straight ahead. His voice slowly died, shimmering down. Walking alongside him, Arisato stared impassively, confusion dancing behind his eyes, at the building in front of them.

Kimiko stepped back a little, releasing her grip on Amano, and bring a trembling hand to her forehead, rubbing the center. "I-I, oh my god, w-what the hell…"

Her stammered wording summed up the shell-shock Yu was experiencing. Within him, Izanagi was bristling anxiously, tensing, and increasing his presence. **Be very careful…The wrongness here is on a whole other level.**

Yu exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had held. They stood across the street from the red-brick landmark, a blackened pavement road separating them. And unlike the entire city, the red-brick land decided to innovate, adding color to the colorless tone of the black and white Tokyo. He blinked, reevaluating their destination. _It's strange_, he thought bleakly, midway in his shock, _how something so normal…is so out-of-place. _

The red-brick landmark, the Marunouchi building, stood as tall and majestic, as his precious encounter, in all its redness. Pearl white pillars, placed adjacent to the numeral amount of windows with stone outlines, surrounded up and down the façade of the building. Extravagant shapes curved together all the way to the roof where a tan-colored circular dome was.

The redness it featured lit up the emptiness repressing the black and white Tokyo, making it a very suspicious location. "…It wasn't like this when we drove by," Kimiko avowed.

"…Rin and I walked pass here to get to you two. It was black and white just like everything else in this — city," said Arisato, expression sobered. His companion, the redhead, Rin, expressed her thoughts by nodding her head weakly.

**Yu, I'm going to say this twice, since you deliberately did not heed my warnings before. But on guard. Something is very wrong here. **He paused. **I repeat, be on guard. **

Yu nodded, understanding the implication. "Let's all be on guard. We had no idea what could happen."

Arisato stepped forward. "Well…if we meet another announcer, I can't guarantee his safely." He smiled faintly, fatigue visible on his loosened shoulders, and dark rings under his blue eyes. "Let's head back to that ballroom."

No one raised an objection. "Follow me," he said. Yu walked alongside him with Kimiko and Amano a little behind, walking beside each other.

An echo alerted him of Izanagi about to speak. **Your spiritual energy is roughly 40%. If things do become hostile, just maybe you'll have enough energy to keep us alive. **

…_Just maybe_, Yu thought.

**0000000000**

The inside of the red-brick landmark featured the same commodities, he witnessed, his first visit, empty, colored as if nothing were occurring outside. As if shadows weren't at large, appearing from walls and jumping from buildings. Yu scowled at the memory. Arisato's memory, although, was more pleasant, perfectly directing them to the circular dome room. It was just as he remembered. The walls were a vibrant yellow. Windows were elegantly barraged by thick black framed doors and directly in front of them was the only open door, barren. Behind Yu, Kimiko sighed in relief, probably for the same reason he was. Neglecting her abusiveness, as always, when they entered the circular room, they agreed something was off about the stern-looking gentleman, wearing a tailored black suit.

Arisato seemed relieved as well, smiling a little before walking pass the door and making a sharp left. A familiar stretched pass with dimly lit lights followed. They walked huddled together, almost like a pack, Yu and Arisato in front with Kimiko and Amano behind. After a minute or two, with the only sounds being their footsteps and anxious breathing, they found a pair of easily recognizable double doors. Yu stifled a tremble, recalling the crowd of people rushing toward the doors, prying, salvaging, and attacking to get through. When driven by fear, people tended to act — illogical. The door way was barren yet a familiar desk was visible with a bucket half full with a variety of colorful masks.

He mentally sighed, recalling his given mask, the tragedy mask, which symbolized a grapple with dark realities. Yu wondered if his future was being foreshadowed. A future featuring a dark inner struggle. Kimiko, maybe a coincidence — maybe not, received the comedy mask, symbolizing neglected notions and reminding the individual of their true foolishness. In the end, both masks emphasized the complexity of human beings. His eyes wandered to Arisato, wondering about his given mask and how it reflected him.

His pondering ceased the moment a voice, no, multiple voices echoed loudly — behind the double doors. He heard whispering, low talking and a few shivered cries. Yu glanced around at Arisato, Kimiko and then Amano to confirm his sanity. They appeared just as mystified as he felt. Izanagi stirred, jumping in his mind as if ready to be summoned if needed. **You're at 42%**, he said, matter-of-factly.

Yu nodded. He glanced at Arisato whose gaze met his. They shared a silent nod, understanding the predicament. The raven-haired young man moved to the first door, hand stationed on the sleek handle, staring down at it wistfully. Yu moved to the second door, stance mirroring Arisato's. The girls stood behind them, hand in hand. Yu noted Kimiko's anxiousness, tightly gripping Amano's pale hand. Said redhead was passive, dull gaze peering at the closed doors.

"On three?"

Yu swallowed. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

In perfect synchronization, both young men pulled down on the handles, twisting and then pushing open the doors. A golden light shined from the parted path, illuminating the hall behind them and casting their shadows.

Upon opening his eyes, his silver orbs widened, eyeing the display before him. An innumerable amount of faces turned from the front of the ballroom, where a raised platform stood with wires spread across its tan flooring, and large black speakers to the sides, to face them. Faces, so many faces, were staring at him, boring into his eyes, normal people, men, woman, and young adults. Unlike his pervious entry, no one wore masks to disguise their facade. They looked battered and bruised. Clothing was ripped, shoes were missing, injuries, some heavy, were evident with fear and hopelessness radiating from their expressions.

Yu noticed, to the center of the room, where the crowded mass deliberately avoided, was puddle of a blood-like elixir and shards of glass. No doubt the aftermath of everyone dropping their wine glass at the sight of the persona: Satan.

"Kimik — o!"

**Flick! Flick!**

A voice rang from across the room, oddly familiar, oddly piercing yet was drown out by the two TV's. The crowded mass turned forward, eyeing the TV's, displaying feed of the raised platform. From behind the red curtains, a long figure stepped forward, microphone in hand, glee smile on his mask split in two colors: a darkish purple, and a bright orange. A cold sweat ran down the left façade of Yu's face. Images of the persona, Satan, evoked to mind. Could he, in his weakened state, overcome such a fearful adversity? He wished Rise was by his side to analyze the unknown announcer for a weakness. Something assured him that Satan was least of his worries. At his side, Arisato's features were sharp, eyes ablaze.

The announcer walked to front of the platform, eyeing the small pool of glass and red whiskey, and shook his head mirthlessly. "Well…I supposed people differentiate in taste," he exclaimed in a whisper that was heightened by the mic. Looking at the countless individuals, he gave curtly bow, straightened his back and said, "You all probably have plans, so I rather not any time…I welcome you all — to the true Three Wishes Event!"

At the proclamation, time froze and everyone with it. Impressively, from the crowd of over a hundred people, no one made a sound. With no other explanation palpable, no more thinking was necessity. Simple truths become clear.

"What the fuck kind of event is this?" The voice belonged to man, likely over the age of thirty due to the hardened tone. One enraged comment led to a chain reaction as more began to cry out in fury, anguish, hurling insults at the announcer who simply smiled at the display.

Yu watched the demeanor of the — seconds ago — fearful, neutral people become almost hostile. He returned to looking at the announcer, questionably. This wasn't at all what he was expecting. **True** Three Wishes event, just the sight of the bystanders, upon entering the room was mind wrapping enough. What else did the lunatic with access to a powerful persona have in mind?

His mental question was answered, watching the announcer raise his right knee to his abdomen and then stomp the wooding under him, rather harshly. A loud **thud** followed, brushing his ears but was metaphorically devoured by enraged cries from the crowded mass. It took Yu a few seconds to realize the true purpose behind the harsh stomp.

Forming to the side of where the announcer stood, a shadow was casted over the floor in the shape of an oval. The near rampaging crowd began to quell, curious, as the oval-shaped shadow stirred, actually standing from the platform and taking a solid form. Stringy stem-like veins twisted and turned, the shadow, growing in size, enveloping a larger section of the platform. At this, the ballistic energy, from the mass of people, alternated into aweshurck suspension. They watched the shadow underneath the stringy stem rise up and then swallow itself, forming a bloated mass of a tar-like substance.

"It shouldn't take too long —" The condensed black sphere burst, before the announcer could finish his sentence.

_What the hell_, Yu grimaced, starting at the yellow eyes belonging to a — shadowy beast? _He — he can summon shadows?_

**I think it's fair to assume,** **he's the cause of this new ordeal**, Izanagi interjected, ready to spring from his mind at any moment.

Similar to its many predecessors, before Izanagi and he evaporated them all, the shadow took the appearance of a crazed black wolf. It stood on its four long-legged feet, eyes shining with an insane yellowish gleam, pointy long ears, and essence of darkness flicking off its fur. Yu, preferably, never wanted to encounter the creature again, but, of course, nothing had gone according to plan recently.

The shadow snarled, silencing the remaining rebelliousness in the crowd. Looking pleased with himself, the announcer clapped his hands, diverting everyone's attention toward him. "Well…I'm absolutely ecstatic I have all your attention. Before we begin, for your own safety, please no sudden movements!"

He gestured at very obedient shadow. "Who knows what could happen?" The announcer chuckled, leaning his torso low and smacking his left knee. It took all Yu's self-control not to summon Izanagi as he clenched his hands, knuckles white. Momentarily, he pondered the location of the switch blade —provided — _offered_ by Kimiko. Any weapon would satisfy at the moment.

Finished with his diseased humor, the announcer straightened, wiping an imaginary tear from the left eye of his mask. "Now, I suppose I should introduce myself. That seems — very formal and polite, which I should be." He chuckled softly. "**In my limited life** I have been **given different names**, but for this occasion you may all refer to me as…**Inverse**, the referee or judge of this event." The announcer, identified as Inverse, bowed, much to his digresses, elegantly and proper. "And, I, as the judge of this event, welcome all of you — to the _**Nameless City**_."

…_Nameless City_, Yu thought, disbelief riddling his pale features. _Judge…?_ _What the hell is going on?_

The _click-tap_ to the front of ballroom alerted him of movement from the individual referring to himself as Inverse. At his side, the shadowy beast was posing, all forty-two teeth exposed, awaiting any sudden movements from the crowd. Yu gulped. The impulsive act of summoning his persona could stir the shadow to lunge at some unlucky individual. He couldn't take the chance. Acting abruptly could result in someone losing their life.

Inverse ceased his light walk and returned to the center of the platform. "As the judge of this lovely event, there are a few things to clarify. Number one thing being, **you are all freshly awakened Persona-users**."

"…P-persona-user!?"

"What the hell is that!?"

"I just want to go home!"

Inverse stomped the floor again and shadowy beast snarled, bending its front legs to lower its head and preparing for a quick assault. The crowd immediately went quiet. "Yes, yes," he stated, wagging a stern finger. "I understand you are all very — perplexed over your situation and being referred to as Persona-Users. A term most people go their whole life not knowing. But, you all — you all are very special. Having the ability to manifest your own personality into a mythological being with untapped power, that is what a Persona-user is. That is what all of you are!"

Unable to fully comprehend, nor believe the man, Yu looked around, gazing at the myriad of fatigued people, who were, supposedly, recently awakened Persona-users. _It has to be a hoax_, he thought, gray pupils abnormally wide._ There are roughly a hundred people in this room. _

At his side, Arisato was also veering his head, staring grimly at the countless individuals, yet appearing least flustered than Yu was. The inhabitants within the crowded seemed to finally grasp a slight truth of their situation, looking at the person to their side, suspiciously, curiously and fearful.

Inverse chuckled profoundly at the display. "I'm sure you all must have been surprised from the entity that escaped your body," he paused, gesturing at the shadowy beast," and completely eradicated a similar creature as this. That power is your and solely yours, persona."

He walked along the left edge of platform, carefree with his small strides. He then turned to the right. "In such a repressed world, only a few retain the individuality to summon a persona. And, at this event, those who do possess the potential are given — the opportunity to desire." Inverse raised his hands high. "The opportunity to receive a wish, any wish, anything they desire!"

The crowded mass shared a moment of perplexed silence, staring at the masked man. Yu licked his bottom lip, frowning in concentration, attempting to make sense of the surreal explanation. _This…was all premeditated_, he thought to himself and naginata wielding persona.

**That would seem to be the case**, Izanagi claimed. He paused then added, **but there isn't much we can do but wait in this situation. Perhaps the announcer, Inverse, will act irrational, giving us motivate to attack. **

His summoner merely shrugged, crossing his arms and shifting his stance. _Maybe…_

He focused on one of the wide TV's to the front of the room and to his surprise, the faded image of a young woman was being showed, rushing to the front of the ballroom, shoving and pushing people to get through. The female made it to the front center of the room, staring up at the man known as Inverse. The shadow posed, flashing teeth at the woman, but he held a hand. "…Yes…and how may I help you?"

Closely examining the TV feed, Yu saw that the woman looked — fragile. Dry mascara ran down her rosy cheeks, black hair was a frizzy mess, cuts and bruises were visible, especially the large gash on her left thigh. She began to speak, voice heightened from Inverse bending and extending the microphone. Her words were choked and strained from the forming tears. "I-I-I really get a-any wish…"

"…Of course…what would you desire?"

Desperation and a hint of hope shined behind her brown eyes. "I-I…me — me and my boyfriend woke up i-in this w-world, city—"

"The Nameless City," he interjected.

She nodded. "W-we found each other and-and —" Her legs surrendered, buckling under her and she collapsed to the floor. "He's dead! He died! I watched a monster," she glared venomously at the shadowy beast, "devour him. Eat him — kill him, right in front of me!" Eyes sparkled, flowing with tears as she grieved over the death of her lover, hopelessly.

Despair. The word surfaced to mind. Somehow the broken girl reminded Yu of an older gentleman: **Taro Namatame**. When driven to despair from the death of his lover, Namatame possessed a fragile mind. That weakness resulted in his manipulation and this very scene was like a reenactment with a predictable outcome.

"Yes."

The young woman snapped her head, gazing at Inverse with shining eyes, feeble hope and open ears. "W-w-what?"

"If upon fulfilling all the requirements, any desires you have will be awarded — even being with your beloved once more." His tone was soft, fatherly and incredibly fabricated, yet the young woman, driven to despair, would never see the truth, choosing to engulf in a string of hopeful lies.

Inverse stood straight, facing the populated mass. "And that applies to all of you as well. You are no longer slaves to the repression of society but chosen ones, special beings, god among men who have awakened to their true selves…"

"…H-how do we ge — get our wish granted?" The voice belonged to a male, age unidentifiable due to the soft tone and stammering, surrounded by a thick mob of people.

The question seemed to amuse Inverse immensely. "Excellent question," he praised. "You see, this city, the Nameless City, is an exact replica of the city of Tokyo. And, in Tokyo there are many landmarks, but hidden in three, **resides a Witch**…In total, there are **Three Witches** and upon _vanquishing_ them, with your persona, you gain —" he paused, increasing the suspense, "three wishes!"

…_What?_ Was Yu's sole thought from hearing the outrageous explanation? The black and white Tokyo, The Nameless City, was palpable, having experienced the phenomenon firsthand, yet the aspects about Witches — was too farfetched. Shifting his stance, he sighed, narrowing his eyes. Yu was beyond baffled. Even more bizarre than the rules being announced was the person announcing them. His folly, gleeful demeanor made it impossible to grasp a concrete understanding of him.

"W-well wait a freaking minute!" An outrage fellow demanded, hidden in the crowd. "What if I don't want any part of this event? This nonsense of witches and personas sounds like bullshit!"

Inverse chuckled ominously, the microphone heightening the vile sound. "Aw, yes, I was warned of some — rough people. Well, no matter, it case of such…issues, **rules have been placed**, that I honesty suggest you follow." Maybe to restate his control of the situation, he strolled to shadowy beast, running his fingers through the flicking black fur over its head, demonstrating his control. "Everyone, please pay very close attention to the following words — it could save a life."

A gleeful chuckle, momentarily, overcame him, before exhaling and regaining his composure. "Upon…entering this Nameless City, you all were — branded, simply, with a **Tattoo**. These **Tattoos are located somewhere on your bodies, all in diverse locations**."

He waved a hand, before anyone — interesting enough, decided to undress, determined to locate their so-called Tattoo. "More on the Tattoo business later, but, for now, let's discuss rule, location and access." Inverse raised a finger, index. "**Rule**, under no circumstance can this information nor event be relayed to anyone else…for your own safety." His middle finger rose. "**Location**, this is simply a copy of Tokyo, for the purposes of our fun little event, so nothing done in this side…effects the real world." Ring finger followed, gesturing the third factor. "**Access**, being an exact replica, a proper doorway or entrance was necessary. After today, you participants will use — the common item for reflection — to gain access to the Nameless City. Upon transferring, you arrive at the mirror image of your location, so where you access is where you end up."

A tangle silence followed the elaborate speech. Yu couldn't determine what the other _participants _thought of forced conditions, yet he suspected confusion, despair and anger were at large. His silver orbs trained on one of the TV's as the announcer began to move about. "That, my very silent friends, was a long speech. Are there any questions?"

A sole hand rose from the pool of bodies. Inverse pointed a finger. "Yes! For the fellow currently invincible in the sea of people. Please state the issue on your mind!"

**I hope this leads to that announcer receiving a**, Izanagi paused, hesitant, **bic — bitc out?**

_Burn out_, Yu deadpanned, unhooking his arms to re-cross them, left arm under right. The TV zoomed in on an older individual, round shaped, drolly ash hair combed to one side, wearing a tattered blue suit. The man forced through the crowd, muttering _excuse me_, on occasion, until standing to the front of the ballroom, inches from the raised platform. A visible tremble crept up the man's spine, gaze wandering to the shadowy beast. A hand, offered by Inverse, perhaps saved him from fainting. Accepting the hand, the crowd was bestowed the comical sight of their announcer yanking the rather oval-shaped man to the platform. "At ease," Inverse exclaimed, catching his breath. "W-what did you bring to show and tell?"

A bit native, the older gentleman smiled, briskly, maybe unaware of the danger he was currently submerging in. "W-well, you mentioned Tattoos and I —"

"Have you found yours?"

A submissive nod accompanied a queasy glance at the shadowy beast, crunched down, eyes flashing, and ready to assault. Yu gulped, focusing enough spiritual energy to quick summon Izanagi if necessary.

"Al-fucking-right," roared Inverse — rather profoundly, earning mix reactions from the crowd. "Now, Mr…"

"Kato," the man informed.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Kato, please display your Tattoo for the rest to witness."

The suited man suddenly looked taken back, conspicuously embarrassed, a dust of red fanning his bloated cheeks. "I-I don't think I can…"

Inverse tilted his head, straightened his back, and entwined his hands behind him. "...And why is that, my good Mr. Kato?"

"U-um…I-its somewhere…private." His quiet, reserved tone was shivering with every second his gaze wandered to the hundred staring faces and the horrifying smile on the announcer's mask.

"…Mr. Kato," said the masked announcer, "please… display… your… given Tattoo."

"I-I really —"

Inverse clapped his hands, signaling the shadowy beast. It rose from its spot, veering its gaze to the twosome and then began cantering toward Mr. Kato. "W-wait, I-I'm sorry I just can't. It's somewhere private!"

Watching the display, panic seized Yu's heart. He raised a hand under his chin, concentrating on the tarot card of The Fool. Blue flames shined under his palm but were immediately extinguished when a hand firmly grasp his wrist. His bewildered gaze met Arisato's narrowed blue eyes and passive expression. "…Don't be rash."

Yu twisted from his grip and he yanked his arm down, freeing himself. He narrowed his silver orbs. "He's going to get killed if someone doesn't intervene."

Arisato's gaze softened as he lazily shook his head. "…Just watch…people like him always give in to the demands of others when pushed." He faced forward, passively eyeing the TV.

_People…like him_, Yu pondered. He didn't like it, but swallowing, he stared at the TV, praying the raven-haired young man was right. The shadow was inches from the suited man who had succumbed to begging on his knees. And then, abruptly, unpredictably, he shot to his feet, nodding fiercely. "I-I'll do it, I'll do it. Please, please, please, I'll do anything!"

_What the…?_

"Excellent," said Inverse. "Mr. Kato, for your own safety, please do not waste anymore of our time." He chuckled ominously into the microphone. "My pet would be…overly delighted."

The TV zoomed on older gentleman identified as Mr. Kato. Cold sweat ran down his façade and bottom lip trembled. Using both hands, he grasped the helm of his blue trousers and undid his belt. He snapped his eyes shut and then — pulled down his pants?!

…_Tidy whities?_ Yu narrowed an eye in mystification at the unpredictable turn of events. A chorus of laughter echoed throughout his head, amplifying a sudden headache. A chocking sound attracted his attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kimiko, façade pale, hand over her mouth, appearing very — ill. Alongside her, the redhead, Amano, was more tactical, choosing to cover her eyes. Yu turned to the person at his side, Arisato, to perceive his reaction. Said young man appeared as passive and deadpan as before, yet a closer examination revealed the dread within his eyes. Arisato looked at Yu, maintaining his indecipherable poker face, and bowed his head. "…Maybe, going with your method…would have been best," he whispered, before facing the front again.

Fundamental social skills assured Yu that most of the individuals, if not all, in the crowd were as stricken as his diverse crew. Maniacal laughter sounded from the raised platform. The source: the announcer, Inverse. He wavered back and forth, microphone hand around waist, smacking his left knee and openly laughing. And then, almost a little too quickly, he composed himself, standing straight. He turned to the — currently half naked Mr. Kato, blushing furiously, and scanned him thoroughly. "Widened your stance, Mr. Kato."

Kato looked ready to protest, but Inverse held up a hand and the shadow cantered forward, teeth bare, closing the very small gap between them. In seconds, the exposed man distanced his legs as if performing a squat. The TV image altered, zooming in on his pale leg — Yu heard a restrained choke from a sickly brunette — and traveling up his thigh where the outline of blackened illustration was becoming visible.

…_What the hell? _

The TV image paused. Neglecting the stringy strands of hair and rubbery pale skin, Yu saw the number seven over a beautifully drawn hourglass with an old-school watch at the pinnacle. Black crescents surrounded the illustration at every flank. The image suddenly distorted and zoomed back. Coming to view, Inverse was joyfully patting the cherry colored Mr. Kato whose pants were rightfully on, secured by a thick brown belt.

"…Thank you god," Kimiko said a little strongly.

Inverse offered a hand, helping the Mr. Kato off the raised platform and onto marble flooring. He stood near the frizzy-haired young woman, whose lover had died tragically right before her eyes, and unsurprisingly she scooted back, avoiding any contact with him.

"Everyone," began Inverse, "we owe much to Mr. Kato for possessing the…necessary _courage_ to showcase his tattoo." The show-caser bowed his head, face rosy, attempting to avoid anymore ridicule.

"The Tattoo you all witnessed is a sort of…_contract,_" he explained. "Somewhere on all your bodies is an identical Tattoo, featuring lucky number seven. You can refer to the Tattoo as a **time count**, or, for those more…punctual, a time limit." He turned on his feet, hands neatly folded behind him, strolling near the edge. "You see, with the time count present on your bodies — **there is no escaping**."

The air spiked. The constant jesting, outrageous antics, and peculiar atmosphere, made it rather difficult to recall everyone in the ballroom was in peril. Persona-users or not, a massive aspect of the crowd were simple citizens who had probably never held a weapon. Against a folly announcer with access to shadows and personae, the aftermath for resistance would be death. Yu, understanding this horrid truth, remind passive, fist clenched and teeth gritted. He saw the announcer stroll to right, stopping near the obedient shadow. He held the microphone close to the curved smile on his mask. "Every day, at _midnight_, the number displayed on your tattoos will decrease…and once it hits zero — you, to be brusque, will **die**."

Maybe it was a primitive instinct triggered by the proclamation because gravity suddenly intensified, weighing down on every individual. Shoulders tensed, raised awkwardly as a countermeasure against the universal fear. Even Yu, who had undergone lethal adventures, felt a tremble travel up his spine. He assumed his fellow participants shared the unconscious reaction, but, at his side, Arisato was unfazed, like an **exception** to natural law of life and death.

"The Tattoos are designed… to **dispose** of the individual if either or of these two conditions are met," Inverse said, retracting the silveret's attention. He raised two fingers. "Instant death upon reaching zero on your count," he retracted his middle finger. "Or — being a loud mouth, tattle-tale." His ring finger fell. A dreadful silence filled the ballroom, until Inverse clapped his hands, loudly. "But…there is hope, my dear participates. For every hour spent in the Nameless City, your time count increases. Time is irrelevant. An hour lost here is roughly half the time in reality."

**Flick! Flick!**

Static and then an electric flicking sounded as the two TV's, above the raised platforms, turned off, limiting his view of the announcer. Yu was reduced to squinting to catch a glimpse of Inverse, strolling back and forth on the raised platform, hand under chin, looking deep in thought.

The mic tapped his chin, and he said, slowly, "I — supposed an example is necessary before I dismiss you all." He ceased his light jog around the platform and looked at the bewildered crowd. "Yes…such as the punishment of a few _**rule breakers. **_You see, everyone, I am a very — I don't know — mellow as the children refer to it as. I'll crack jokes, share my liquor — but, I am still the enforcer of this event. I was entrusted to make sure the event ran…_smoothly_. Therefore, I will not tolerate rule breakers."

He bowed, curtly, turned around and then disappeared behind the red curtain. His pet, the shadowy beast maintained its position, gleaming hungrily at the crowd, suggesting the unspoken promise of a slow, agonizing death.

Izanagi, within his mind, gripped his naginata, resting it over his shoulder. **Why don't we do to this shadow what we did to the many others? **

The suggestion was perfectly in sync with Yu. Rolling his eyes right and then left, he raised a palm, smiling, happy to finally be able to dispose of the shadow. Arisato was eyeing him, but didn't intervene, raising his own palm for a persona summon. Yu caught a glimpse of mucky black flames enlightening his fingertips, before the sound of gears turning brushed his ears. He focused, to the best of his abilities, on the raised platform. The draped red curtain was being reeled back, commencing from the center, exposing what lay behind it.

Slowly, staring the horrid sight, Yu's façade quivered. His outstretched palm fell to his side, connection to Izanagi, momentarily faded, though the naginata-wielding persona was just as shaken, golden-yellow eyes anything but focused. Collective gasps, cries and high-pitched cursing exploded from the crowd, overpowering the snarls from the shadowy beast. Pupils trembling, restraining the salty liquid, Yu glanced at Arisato, the young man supposedly radiating death. His arm was limp at his side, staring wide eyed, yet stoic at the scene.

It was just too inhuman. The red curtain was parted, revealing a wide wooden frame, equal in length with the raised platform, consisting of a cross beam on two upright stands, shaped like large doorway. Attached, an equal distance from each other, were rope nooses, firmly wrapped around the necks of three lifeless boys. The crying, screaming and mass panicking were inaudible to Yu. The beating of his heart, rushing blood to his foggy head, drummed mercilessly against his sore chest.

**Y-Yu… ** Izanagi's stammering voice managed to reach him despite his stupor state. **Those children, they — they were from the mall, the food court, rule breakers, discussing their interest in…entering the event. **

_Children…from…the mall,_ he repeated absent mindlessly. And then, as if triggered, memories of the dampened occasion surfaced to mind. Before exiting the food court, three high schoolers sat in a round table, discussing the event, dispute being underage. His mind made the connection. The farthest body on the left, significantly larger than the other two, was the physically built male with buzzed cut hair. Next to him, hung the impish red-headed male — and to the right — the medium built young man whose once neatly combed hair — was a jaded mess.

Yu roared, crushing the invisible tarot card that hadn't fully materialized. The maelstrom of negative emotions clouded his mind from realizing, his persona's shimmering figure in his true, proper form. Hovering overhead, Izanagi-no-Okami twirled his dual bladed spear in a perfect arc, a phantom blue shine illuminating the outlined arc.

Yu thrust a hand. "_**Ziodyne**__!__**"**_

From the center of the jeweled spear, a condensed wave of electricity shot forth, striking the shadowy beast and, on contact, it exploded in a shower of purplish black smoke. The remaining electricity sprung, cutting the nooses and sending the lifeless bodies onto the platform. Izanagi faded. Hollow mind, stomach turning, Yu sprinted, running through the puddle of glass shards and blood-like liquor. The few individuals in his way stepped back, allowing a clear path to the raised platform. He gripped the platform and, using his petty strength, pulled himself up.

"_**Thanatos**__!_"

Standing to his feet, Yu heard a slick _slash_, followed by dull wood collapsing and a few astonished awes. He was too preoccupied to pay any mind. He rushed to the lifeless bodies, but midway, he saw the announcer, leaning on the far-left of the gallows, crossed armed.

"Everyone," a feminine, authorize voice cried, "I am a police officer. Please exit through the double doors!"

The next couple of minutes were a blur. Yu trained his gaze on the orange and purple sockets of the announcer's mask. Inverse evaluated him like a specimen he wanted to dissect. Neither of them budged.

"W-why?!" Yu managed to rasp, hatred and venom infused with the sole question.

Inverse pushed of the wooden frame, stepping forward and flicking his wrist noncommittally. "Simple. They broke the rule of not being — at least — 18 of age, so I decided to make them a… demonstration." He turned to the, now, partly empty ballroom. Coming to his senses, Yu followed his gaze and stared astonished at the vacant space. Other than himself and the announcer, he saw Arisato, calmly walking toward the platform, with Kimiko and Amano a few paces behind.

"Sadly," Inverse continued, "you interrupted and now I'm stuck with these rotten bodies." He paused and brought a hand under his chin. "Well…maybe the shadows can make use of the garbage…?"

_G-garbage…?_

Gritting his teeth, eyes shining with hateful tears, Yu raised his trembling hand and crushed the static tarot card portraying The World arcana. Phantom blue light swirled behind him, giving form to the transparent silhouette of Izanagi-no-Okami.

Yu pointed a lone finger, the spell Agidyne at the tip of his tongue yet — he hesitated. His persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, possessed massive magical potential, and Agidyne was a high-class fire elemental skill. The combination was a force no shadow could withstand, much less a human. The torrent of fires would completely engulf the announcer, instantly killing him. So lost in thought, he didn't notice Arisato, appearing at his side, radiating a dangerous aura aimed at Inverse. Their adversary clapped his hands, shrieking in thrill. "You two," he said, pointing a finger, "are simply marvelous!"

_Wh — what the hell?_ Yu thought, eyeing the announcer through his blurry vision.

**Yu**, said Izanagi. His voice was somehow a rope, securing his wavering conscience from collapse. With the impulsive rage gone, he felt heavy — and dizzy. As if a metric ton were over his shoulders, slowly squeezing the life out of him. **Whatever you are going to do — do it quick. S-something is wrong…this form is unstable and, as a result, your spiritual energy is decreasing — fast!**

_W — what!? Why?_

**I don't know…but it was as if something broke…something previously helping you sustain me…**

Yu grimaced, muttering a curse. It was true. The abnormal pressure being applied to his body and the quick fatigue were unnatural. He never felt so drained from the materialization of a persona. Still, he couldn't release Izanagi yet, not until Inverse had received the proper judgment for his folly actions. But did that judgment require killing him? Could Yu kill another human being?

The decision was stripped away when Inverse sighed in disappointment. "I am…rather disappointed in your hesitance." From his black trousers, he produced — a silver revolver. Taking aim, rather carelessly, he fired. The sound was as striking as thunder. Yu momentarily blacked out, a grunt escaping his lips before his mind could process what had occurred. Opening his eyes, he breathed heavily, gripping his right shoulder. The impact of the bullet was equivalent to a hard pinch, because of Izanagi absorbing the actual bullet. But, as an aftermath, Izanagi shattered, rather harshly, back into his psyche.

"_Thanatos!_"

Midnight black flames erupted, in front of Arisato, followed by a prehistoric roar that echoed throughout the ballroom. The flames began to subside and Yu stared impassively at the summoned creature. He flashed back to the P-1 grand prix and his unexpected struggle against Margaret's sister — Liza? — Yu couldn't recall the name, but she wielded an identical persona.

**O-oh ho**, Izanagi muttered. **That's what she meant by skull-sword dog…strangely accurate, huh?**

Surrounding its back, like a cape, were silver and black coffins. Its slick animal skull rose above said coffins and at its side was a brown sheath with the hilt of an extremely long katana.

…_Is that Arisato's persona…?_

The raven-haired young man stepped forward, sparing Yu a glance before glaring at the announcer. "Thana —" He was interrupted when Inverse aimed his revolver and fired, again, again and again, unloading all of his bullets. Thanatos twisted and turned upon every impact, appearing unfazed but the static zipping across his torso exposed the truth. "Thanatos," Arisato said, also seemingly unaffected, "_Agidyne!_"

The persona straightened its back and opened its screwed jaw for a silent roar. Immediately, a vibrant pillar of hellish fire erupted under Inverse's feet, engulfing him from sight.

…_D-did he just kill the announcer_, Yu wondered, a bit discouraged by the event. Manic laughter, from the vivid flames, dispelled his concern. Lunging from the swirling pillar of fire was a shadowy beast that clawed Arisato's persona. The extensive damage was too much. His persona shattered and he fell to a knee, using a hand to steady his trembling figure.

The shadowy beast stepped back as the torrent of flames withered away, revealing the announcer, Inverse, with smoke steaming off his clothing. But, neglecting that, he was perfectly fine, not a visible injury or wrinkle in his plain orange shirt or black trousers. Inverse chuckled eerily, dusting himself off. "I must say, you both were incredibly impressive, neglecting someone's hesitance. It almost makes up for interrupting my event…but alas, things happen for a reason." Shadows swelled under his feet, jumping onto his loafers, and wrapping around his legs. As the darkness began to consume his fleeting form, Inverse offered one last curtly bow. "With such powerful personae, your shadows will be equally magnificent. But…that is for another time. I hope you are well our next meeting…"

And then, he was gone. The inhuman announcer was consumed by the intense shadows and simply disappeared. Yet, Yu didn't have time to angrily bellow. In his stead, the shadowy beast stood on its four long-legged feet, snarling demonically at them. Arisato pushed off the ground, standing wobbly. A single card materialized over his head and Yu's eyes widened at the illustration of a laughing jester accompanied by a dog at his heel. The tarot card descended over his outstretched palm and he crushed it. A figure, roughly his height, escaped his body, having a mirror image of his summoner with a robotic body and a large harp on his back.

**And that must be the one with the harp**, Izanagi clarified, playful tone despite the situation.

"H-hey," Arisato said. "C-can you still fight?"

_Izanagi? _

**Your spiritual energy is dangerously low. You're at 12%...barely a fighting chance…**

_But still a chance_, Yu thought, raising his hand. The Fool arcana materialized in his open palm and he crushed it. Appearing from a flare of light was Izanagi in his standard appearance, naginata flung over his shoulder. Yu trudged next to Arisato. "I…I can still fight…but I won't last long."

"Me neither," he replied, cheekily. "Orpheus, _Assault dive!_"

His persona gripped the harp on its back and raced toward the shadow, swinging its musical instrument in a wide arc. The shadow evaded, jumping back and then crunched, preparing to assault. Izanagi flew over the battle, and before the shadow lunged at Orpheus, he impaled the space between them with his naginata.

Exhaling deeply, Arisato said, "…Thank you."

"No problem."

Both personae returned to their representative summoner and the shadowy beast cantered to its original position. Their failed assault resulted in the depletion of their weary spiritual energy, straining them considerably.

"Plan B?" Arisato said.

"There's a plan?"

"…Improvise?"

Yu smiled, in spite of their rising death rate. He crushed the Fool arcana, and Izanagi sliced the air, bladed feet tracing the platform, and swung his naginata upwards, sending the shadowy beast soaring into the air. Arisato took charge, summoning Orpheus. While lacking in regard to speed, compared to Izanagi, his persona was quick enough to catch the shadow in the air and pound it with its harp, sending it back to the platform with double the momentum. While the shadow suffered from their combination attack, it still possessed enough strength to rise, with difficulty, to its feet.

"It's now or never," Arisato avowed, closing his hand in a fist. His persona reappeared at his side, running its robotic fingers, elegantly, down the large harp. A medium-sized pillar of fire erupted under the shadow. Yu perceived the spell as Agilao, a mid-level fire attack. The persona, Orpheus, faded to nothingness as Arisato collapsed on all fours, breathing deeply, with sweat running down his façade, dripping onto the platform.

**His spiritual energy is all spent**, Izanagi grimaced. **And you're at**, he paused, sighing, **8%.**

_Hopefully I won't have to push myself further_, Yu thought, staring the swirling reddish-orange flames. He mentally cursed from the weakened snarls within the fire, confirming the worst possible scenario. Once the flames extinguished, the shadow would be mobile and, in his condition, death would be imminent.

_We have to end this now!_ Yu closed his fist, crushing the Fool Arcana, and summoning his naginata-wielding persona. He extended a hand and through his blurry vision, he prepared a efficient command. "_Zio!_"

Illuminating Izanagi's left palm was a bluish white light aimed at the, slowly, extinguishing torrent of flames. The Zio amped the Agilao spell, increasing the durability and adding sparkling blue to the flames.

**Yu, less than 5% left**, said Izanagi, somewhat nervously. **You're, honesty, hitting the decimals, which is never a good sign. **

Yu couldn't agree more. If he survived, successfully defeating the shadowy beast, he would fall from exhaustion, perhaps in similar fashion as Arisato. Exhaling a strained breath, Yu, softly, wrapped his fingers around the Fool card. "Zio," was all he could manage, before falling to his knees and then forward with his hands supporting him.

Almost like a mirage, Izanagi evoked. He thrust the ball of electricity and like gasoline poured over fire, the Agilao spell exploded, doubling in size, a purplish gleam due to the bizarre combination. Izanagi faded as Yu stared at his handiwork. Arisato, steadily recovering, took deep breaths and secured a knee on the platform. He smiled, briskly, and something told Yu it was a rare expression, caressing his features.

The blissful tranquility was cut short when the flames finally died out, revealing the mucky, melted abomination after its fire bath. Fur, that was previously, straight, flickering darkness, was melted, dripping a dark essence on the platform that evaporated like boiling water. The remains of the shadowy beast snarled, sounding like a muzzled was over its jaded mouth. Still, neglecting its tattered appearance, it was alive, and Yu and Arisato were completely exhausted of spiritual energy. Even the simple notion of standing sounded improbable.

Salvation came unexpectedly. As Yu contemplated a means of survival, something flew pass his ear, cutting the air and then nailing the shadowy beast straight in between the eyes. The shadow cried out as its body began to dissolve, shriveling like a chemical solution, a solid melting into a tar-like liquid and then evaporating into a purplish steam. A sole object was visible once the purplish steam vanished. Squinting, Yu saw a decorative switch blade.

_So that's where it went..._

An ashen brunette walked past the fallen fools to collect her weapon, inspecting it, flipping it close and then — Yu sighed — stashing it away in her green bra. The redhead, Amano, appeared, silently helping Arisato to his feet. The raven-haired young man was up and about within seconds as if he wasn't physical and mentally drained. Kimiko, wordlessly, strolled behind Yu, helping him to his feet and securing a hand across his waist.

"_Darling_," she muttered, "your freaking heavy. Oh, before I forget, you owe me a new strap for my switch blade."

Before Yu could ponder a response, a blinding white light flared to the front of the ballroom, adjacent to the — doorless — double doors. Opening his eyes, he stared impassively at a glowing blue door, hovering inches from the tan floor. Gold linings outlined its decorative frame and at its core were two golden butterflies.

Driven to the point of absolute exhaustion after jumping off a building, battling a few shadowy beasts, and gazing at the sight of a hundred, unconfirmed, persona-users, Yu was convinced he was null to surprises. His silent vow was broken when a glowing blue light illuminated Arisato's right pocket. He watched in bafflement as the raven-haired young man pocketed a very familiar key, _The Velvet Key_, and held it out toward the door. "I…I think," he began, still somewhat out of breath, "we shouldn't keep the residents waiting…We should go…"

Silent grumbling reverberated within Yu's mind, snapping him from his shell-shock. **So...I am unbelievably dumbfounded…what's the plan?**

Incredibility limp, mind a white static, Yu glanced over his shoulder at the deceased children. Some part of him wanted to confirm the unforgiving truth, holding onto the illusion of them being, somehow, alive. Yet, everything that occurred, in the limited time frame, within the black and white Tokyo was undoubtedly real. He could do nothing but pray for their souls. Facing the Velvet Room door, he exhaled wistfully, attempting to control his rampaging emotions. _Its about time we got some answers..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** All hell broke out in this chapter. I don't think I need to explain much, the announcer, Inverse, already explaining everything. Next chapter is chapter 13 for Minato... 13-Death arcana-Minato's chapter-that worked out well!

**1)The arcana will be told along with information on the new social links for both fools.**

2) And, yes, there will be, roughly, more than a 100 persona-users running around black and white Tokyo (the Nameless City), searching for Three witches. But, what does that even mean? Well, expect a lot of chaos, craziness and-well, dying.

3) Now that his Ability is back, Yu won't be acting so-stupid. Told you guys there was a reason for his, extensive, weirdness.

4) I don't know what to add, oh, wait, all the previous chapters have been re-edited to correct mistakes. Since the chapters are so-long (why did I write so much!) there still-might be a few errors, but they are very little.

* * *

**Comment to Reviews:** (Been a while since I did one of these ha)

A Jack Frost Guy: Aha! Your naturally enemy-Pyro Jack-expect to see him summoned soon. And yea, Number 2 is-well-a blast from the past ha. And Theodore's doing Theodore. He'll appear a little later as well.

Nietostream: Still, that would've have been the craziest plot twist...ever! You'll find out about Number 2...well... in the following chapters lol Thanks for the review!

Yami no Majou07: Haha yea. I'm glad you liked it. It also, vaguely, gave some hints on character pairings.

Observer: Yea, sooner of later, I was going to have to include more hints, but I can still keep you guys guessing with the main plot. And, yes, correct, Jung was influenced by Freud, whose theory is included. I suspect you will figure it out very soon. Oh, yea, well this story kind of does involve the Malevolent Entity plot thread. Won't say more because you're really smart and might figure it out!

MegaPotato: Thanks man. I love surprising people and I hope this chapter kept the tradition. On Port Island, yep, we will definitely see what happens to Yu, but a little later. Fair warning, it is pretty-unpredictable-yet awesome.

LMFAO314: Your compliments bring smiles to my face. Thank you! And yes, everything I stated before is valid. The girls do hate him, but-its Minato ha ha-and a little harem for the guys will be possible, depending on what you guys want when the option is offered.

BloodBoredom: Thanks man. Sorry about the errors and I hope it didn't ruin the reading experience. Thank you for the review and I will definitely return to previous chapters to fix those errors!

* * *

**Final comments**: Sorry this chapter took so long, truly. Friend came to visit for summer so its been unstop working out and chilling and then work...so not much time to write. The next chapter might take a little while too (heads up) due to vacation...but I will deliver.

But, if you guys want to, you know, (I'm trying to be subtle) review, like and favorite, I will work much harder!

Alright, till next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Intuition

**Alert: **For those who haven't placed Persona 3 or 4, I do not recommend reading this, as it contains spoilers for both games. I suggest playing the games to enjoy their amazing game play and story line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona. The series belongs to Atlas. This is simply an idea-based story, worked on my free time with the names, cameo and story-line involving the series in the hopes of bettering my writing and creating an enjoyable story.

* * *

Chapter 13

**Intuition**

"Travelers, there is no path, paths are made by walking."

― Antonio Machado

_Minato Arisato_

* * *

**Velvet Room**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

The room spun, performing 360 spins, ignoring the laws of gravity. Only, the room wasn't really spinning, it was all occurring in his head. Shadows obscured his vision and under his feet was a checkered floor. He, along with the three others, he hoped, glided, into the shadows, where a glowing blue door was partly open. The creaking sound echoed loudly, sending a shiver down his spine. It felt like ages since he experienced the surreal event. They entered the Velvet Room. And then — everything faded to white.

Opening his eyes, Minato stood an arm's length from his assigned seat, the bluish-gray loveseat, and marble-top table, split into two colors, matching his loveseat and one next to his. Standing, fidgeting in place, to the side of the purplish-violet loveseat was Rin. Her pale hand was positioned on the chair's handle. Her eyes, vivid, swarming with emotion, trained forward, eyeing the raised bench and its three occupants. Minato glanced to the right and exhaled a breath of relief. Standing next to the silver-gray loveseat, staring up at Margaret with a tired smile and bloodshot eyes was Narukami. His neighbor, as he suspected, was the flamboyant brunette: Madea. Narukami's position concealed her, but strands of her wild, frizzy hair stuck out.

"Why…hello, my dear young guests," Igor said, behind his folded hands. "We —" he gestured to Margaret, on his right, and then Elizabeth, to his left, "have been expecting you. We formally welcome you to the Velvet Room."

He un-folded his hands and gestured with an open palm. "Please, do take a seat. If all is right, you should be next to your assigned chair."

Minato obliged, pulling his chair back and sitting down. He looked at Rin and despite her — curiosity, he wondered, she nodded and took her seat. Narukami took his seat as well, but, at his side, Madea seemed hesitant, unwilling. Still, she pulled back her greenish-blue loveseat and took a seat, looking wired, staring at Igor's nose in fascination.

Igor chuckled, amused. His bulging, bloodshot eyes trained on Rin and then Madea. "Welcome, young…Amano and young…Madea." He rolled in his eyes in Narukami's direction and smiled, almost fondly. "…I sense conflicting emotions stirring within your soul yet…the return of your **other self**."

_Return of his…other self?_ Minato raised an eyebrow. He looked at Narukami whose fatigued gaze was locked on Igor. He opened his mouth and was silent for a moment as if contemplating the right words. Sighing, Narukami shrugged, having given up on subtleness. "Why were my abilities sealed away?"

**Yes, I would also like to know why. Two years in his unconscious was** **anything but enjoyable**, said a heavy, commanding voice behind them?

Minato straightened and then turned wildly, staring at the back of the courtroom. His blue eyes widened. Rin followed his example, a new expression forming over her poker face. Narukami and Madea looked behind them and Madea jumped from her seat, speechless.

"H-how," Narukami stammered, "I-Izanagi?"

Behind the barred blue fence that separated the front and back of the room, his clad in black persona, confirmed as Izanagi, sat, cross-legged, to the far-right on one of the many rows of seats. His weapon, the massive naginata, leaned against the side of the row. But, his persona wasn't the only personified entity, coolly sitting down. To the far-left, same row as Izanagi, sat a peculiar figure, cross-legged, leaning on the palm of her hand. Minato gulped. Nudist perfectly described the persona, rivaling some of his — most revealing other selves.

Luscious black hair flowed behind their white mask, featuring the outline of her eyes. The only article of clothing he could perceive, that _might _have been considered clothing, were the disturbing crimson hands that wrapped around its breasts like a bra. Something shined below the persona's waist and, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he stared at a metallic — chastity belt?

An inhuman, animalistic huff directed his attention to the other row of seats, on the opposite side of the room. Now, just like Narukami, Minato felt a slight disturbance to his composure. Sitting, slouched forward, with his initial persona, Orpheus, held in an uncomfortable looking headlock was Thanatos. The entity of death was sneaking peeks at the nudist persona and panting, loudly, powerfully, like a beast in heat.

_Ryoji…what in the world…? _

Ignoring the — intimacy between his personae, Orpheus looked rather deadpan anyway; he veered to torso to the left and glanced back. To the end of the row, analyzing every feature of the room and shooting curious glances at his personae, was Rin's persona, identified as — the name escaped him.

"The contract," said a cool, feminine voice, that he automatically perceived as Margaret, "as well time has altered and nurtured your abilities. The Velvet Room's new appearance also signifies the accessibility to even **more power**."

_More…power…?_

Sitting on the far-left of the raised bench, Elizabeth stirred. She had been surprisingly quiet since their arrival and he couldn't help wonder why. Subconsciously, he flashed back to their kiss. It wasn't their first display of affection — by any means — but most recent. Could she, Elizabeth, oblivious to common social interactions, have developed a sense of awareness to — well, shyness and nervousness after the act? Her next course of action quickly dispelled the notion. She shot to feet, waving wildly at the panting brute. "Why, Thanatos, it has been far too long since you were wiped away from the compendium."

The hormonal beast ceased his dementing panting along enough to straighten his back, Orpheus held under his armpit, and wave his free hand like an energetic child.

**Should I be amused…or disturbed…?** Came the voice of Izanagi, hesitantly.

"Just be…neutral," Narukami said, eyes flashing, attempting to comprehend the unreal situation.

Elizabeth, upon hearing his voice, looked down and smiled devilishly. She glanced at her sister, Margaret, and winked. "It is just as I foretold sister. Your guest is none other than him. You must be _extremely_ overjoyed to be reunited."

Minato imagined that Margaret was the complete opposite of her vigorous sister. Where Elizabeth displayed extreme excitement, she displayed poised, aloofness. But, when a hint of red dusted her pale cheeks, the assumption was shattered. Narukami, just like him, had received the affection of a resident of the Velvet Room — and Margaret at that. A very impressive feat, increasing the respect he held for the silver-haired young man. Suddenly, Narukami turned his head, facing the troubled brunette, Madea. She said something in an audible tone and he responded in a composed fashion. From afar, Minato couldn't perceive the nature of their discussion, but, judging from the tremble, overcoming Madea, she wasn't pleased.

**BANG!**

Unexpectedly, she banged her fist on greenish-blue section of the marble top-table. Everyone turned to her, including the diverse other selves, sitting to the back of the courtroom.

"W-what the hell…IS GOING ON!"

She reeled her hand back, slammed the table once more, and then glared down at Narukami, coolly sitting down, staring back perplexed. "T-this," Madea managed through gritted teeth, "is your entire fault. Y-you…g-getting involved with you was a mistake and — and — and — I have to get out of here."

"You misunderstand, Miss Madea," Margaret said. Madea snapped her head in her direction, eyes flashing toxically green. The former neither flinched nor wavered, returning the glare with a cold look in her golden-yellow eyes. "Here, in the Velvet Room, is the only place where assistance can be provided for the immediate dangers. It is because of the recent events you have the opportunity to preserve your future."

"F-future," Madea repeated, disbelief riddling her expression and tone. She snickered a little which escalated into an irrational laughing session. "Y-you're all crazy," she concluded. "Event…black and white city…monsters?! This — this has t-to be a dream." She gulped. "R-right now, I'm home…not in a blue courtroom, not in Tokyo but home, Okinawa, in my bed."

Madea slumped into her loveseat, slouched forward, face hidden in the palm of her hands. A suffocating silence enveloped the Velvet Room. Even Thanatos, with his dementing panting, hushed. A screech sounded next to Minato, and, annoyingly, the sound resonated within the entire room. He looked to his left. Squirming, in her loveseat, Rin stared at her torn black leggings, revealing skin. While she was silent and near expressionless, the anxiety brewing behind her purplish eyes was conspicuous. Reflecting, why were Rin and Madea allowed entry into the Velvet Room? Did they possess the wild card ability? It was possible — yet highly unlikely. The only candidate, other than himself, was Narukami whose gaze matched the endless void within Elizabeth's and, perhaps, his own.

_What's really going on…?_ Minato wondered. He gazed up at Igor, awaiting some sort of explanation, answer — anything regarding what had just transpired.

The proprietor of the Velvet Room simply chuckled, which echoed throughout the courtroom, resting his head over his hands. "To be perfectly honest, your fright is understandable, considering the transpired event." His gaze became serious, narrowed. "But make no mistake. Failing to heed our assistance will lead to more than just the loss of your future, young Madea and young Amano."

He snapped his fingers and, from thin-air, a wooden mallet appeared in his hand. Igor lightly banged it on the circular platform, to the upper-right of his desk, grinning manically. "Young Amano," he addressed smoothly, "be at ease…Young Madea, listen well. We, the residents of the Velvet room, will answer the lingering questions about Personae and your **distinctive ability**."

It took a few moments, which Minato was skeptical the girls would wine down, considering their distinctive personalities, but they eventually did. The anxiousness disappeared from Rin's eyes; and, across the room, Madea raised her head, narrowed eyed, biting her lip.

Igor was delighted. "My name is Igor…I am overjoyed to make your acquaintance. To each side of me are my assistants, Margaret and Elizabeth."

"Hello," Elizabeth said, "it's a debate…wait —" She was suddenly taken back, rolling her eyes up and pressing her lips together. "De-height — decelerate —"

Minato heard Narukami sigh, muttering something like, _"here were go again," _and to the left-back section of the room, Izanagi bristled, restraining a chuckle. **Wow, even after two years, I remember this…**

"— Mozart — well at any —"

"That is far enough," Margaret deadpanned. Before her younger sibling could protest, she formally introduced herself. "I am Margaret, also a resident of this room."

Igor, appearing tense, coughed into his balled up hand, gathering everyone's attention. "Y-yes…now," he coughed again, regaining his calm and courteous demeanor, "the persona you, both, have acquired…it is a side of you displayed when comforting the outside world. Society thrusts many challenges and your persona is like a façade of determination to overcome those obstacles."

He looked amused at the mystification on Madea's face and the intent curiosity from Rin's gaze. "People differentiate," he continued. "Experience…knowledge, Influence, birth and circumstances breed the personalities of humans today…And, you two, are no different, wielding a forged persona from similar events…" Igor, momentarily, paused, "yet you are of a… unique breed. **Special circumstances** have bestowed to you a rather…uncommon ability."

In perfect synchronization, Margaret and Elizabeth stood from their seats, traveled down the narrow steps of the raised bench and stood in front of their representative guest. Elizabeth stood across the bluish-gray and purplish violet marble-top table and Margaret stood in front of Narukami and Madea's marble-top table. Igor raised one of his bony arms, snapped his fingers, sharply, and twenty-two lights shined on each table.

"…I will begin first, sister," Elizabeth said, shooting Margaret a quick glance. Margaret nodded, loosely holding onto the Persona Compendium. Turning her attention to Minato, Elizabeth giggled, pale lips curled upwards. "Master Minato, while it has only been a short time since our separation, it has pained me dearly. I believe I am suffering from…hmm…the worrywart syndrome?"

A chuckle threatened to escape but Minato seized it at his throat. Yet, that didn't prevent the small smirk that formed over his straight lips. _Worrywart…syndrome…? _He mentally chuckled and then, looking at Elizabeth, sighed. "…I'm sorry about that."

"I welcome your consolation, Master Minato, but the drumming occurring within my soul won't quell so easily."

"…I see. How about another date, sometime later?"

Elizabeth squealed in delight, jumped, throwing her Compendium in the air, and then landing on her feet, nimble hand outstretched to catch the overweight book. Everyone, including the personae, stared at the joyful outburst in a confused silence and Minato knew, without doubt, even with Thanatos to the back of the room, that she was the most eccentric being within the Velvet Room. Sighing in relief, Elizabeth cleared her throat and then focused on Rin.

"Hello," she offered. Before Rin could speak, Elizabeth veered to the side, gesturing '_come over here_' with her free hand. Immediately, a loud, metallic **clunk** echoed and a heavy pressure pressed down on Minato's shoulders.

"…What the…" Narukami managed as if observing a bizarre sight. Minato understood his bewildered tone when he looked up. He was almost surprised. Staring back at him, floating, stasis, in the air, was Thanatos. Minato scowled. "…What are you doin —"

"Thanatos," Elizabeth interrupted, sternly. She placed a hand on her hip, frowning as her thin brows creased together. "It was not you who I beckoned over, now, please return to your seat." In response, Thanatos opened his slack jaw for an ear retching roar that, like any other sound, resounded throughout the court room. Everyone, excluding the residents of the Velvet Room — and Minato, was taken back with a sudden case of imploded ear drums, while Elizabeth sighed, crossing her arms. "I understand," she said, somehow communicating with the entity of death, "but, no. Now, please return to your seat and behave."

The personification of death floated up straight, arms crossed, demonstrating his refusal. Minato didn't know what to make of the unusual exchange. Elizabeth and Ryoji, two unpredictable entities, chatting away like an everyday occurrence. It was — simply unreal, yet he knew in a matter of minutes, he would adapt to the new circumstances like he did with everything else. A soft hum came from Elizabeth as she sightly narrowed her golden eyes, leaning forward, with pressed lips. "…It isn't often a persona disobeys a ruler of power, but, then again, your above the notion of a wore mask…Once again, Thanatos, have a seat. Whether or not you are bored is not my concern."

…_Wait — he's bored…? That's why he's having a tantrum? _

In defiance, imitating a spoiled child, the grim warrior held his head high and huffed, dissatisfied. "…Hmm, how about if I pet your skull later?" She offered. And, instantaneously, his demeanor altered. It was almost comical. Thanatos unhooked his arms, staring blankly at her. "If you behave and properly return to your seat, you will be rewarded with a pet from Elizabeth, _Lethal Elevator Attendant!_"

Mix reactions filled the Velvet Room. Narukami and Medea displayed confusion, mirroring their personae, Margaret — annoyance, curiosity from Rin, and her persona, and nothingness from Igor. Finally, ceased with his pondering, Thanatos nodded, roaring in what Minato suspected was approval. As confirmation, he turned around, floating back to his seat, numerous black coffins spread throughout the blue floor, behind rows of seats and on Orpheus, who Thanatos wrapped an arm around like a plush toy.

Exhaling deeply, Elizabeth wiped a hand across her forehead, exasperated. "That was quite the negotiation." She veered her torso to the side and, once again, gestured, gently, to one of the personae. "Hmm…Eurydice, your cooperation is necessary."

To the far end of the row, where Thanatos and Orpheus sat, the auburn-haired persona — Eurydice — rose. She paused to recover a decorative banjo, resting to the side of the row, and floated behind her summoner, towering over the loveseat. Rin rolled her head back, starting at the black masquerade mask, looking down at her. Elizabeth clapped her hands, gathering both persona and summoner's attention. "Please look at the cards on the table."

Rin, blankly, stared at twenty-two cards, face-down, portraying a black and white mask over a blue circle. "These cards represent the most common classifications for people today," Elizabeth explained. "Your affinity is also displayed here…but that is for you to discover." She gestured at the organized row and column of cards. "According to your heart, seize your true arcana."

Minato saw Rin tremble like ice was slowly descending down her spine. Her persona — Eurydice — tightly gripped the top frame of the purplish-violet loveseat, mirroring her summoner's unease. She gulped, hesitantly, raising a hand to the edge of the table, fingers cringed. The dullness, usually present in her eyes, was replaced by a certain light, expressing interest. Exhaling slowly, she eyed a particular card to the second row, forth column.

She looked at Elizabeth as if asking permission and the white-haired girl nodded. Minato observed Rin lean forward, reach out and tap the unknown card. Immediately, Igor snapped his fingers and every card, excluding the chosen one, disappeared in a flash of light.

Elizabeth smiled. "Your affinity is to —" She flipped the card. " —the _alterative_ of the Wheel of Fortune…You reside to the **Fortune arcana**."

"Alterative…?" Narukami murmured, squinting to catch a glimpse of the card. Leaning forward, Minato peered at the displayed arcana. And, as he suspected, the card was peculiar, differentiating from the standard twenty-two arcana. It was similar to the unique arcana, forged with the mechanical maiden, Aigis, The Aeon. Possessing a gold outline, unlike the usual phantom blue, the illustration of the Fortune arcana displayed a centered gold wheel with three figures clinging onto it: an ape, to the left, crocodile, to the bottom, and a sphinx, resting at the peak. Falling from a golden star, above the sphinx, were numerous thunderbolts.

"Aw, yes, an alternative," Igor said. "The Wheel of Fortune symbolizes Fate and varying luck, fortunes and opportunities…As they say, _what goes up will go down, what goes down will go up _— But, young Amano, your arcana is of a different aspect, The Fortune, symbolizing a change of Fortune, usually for the better, and the ability to remain focused and centered despite changes in the environment."

Elizabeth, nodded, gesturing Rin to accept the tarot card. Said red-head reached out, pinched the corner and then held it close, examining the illustration. "…I have never seen that arcana before," Elizabeth commented, quietly. Rin and Minato looked at her. "…Truly, it is a — how do you say — new sight."

She placed a hand over the Persona Compendium and the book opened, flipping pages rapidly, until stopping. "…Eurydice," Elizabeth muttered in an interested tone. She smiled at Rin. "Miss Amano, do well to remember, these are the present skills available on your persona. _Garula_, _Hama_, _Mahama_, _Diarama_…and, oh my, _**Invigorate three**_. Quite an interesting skill set."

Minato could see a shine in her eyes. Elizabeth seemed interested, learning the potential Rin possessed. Sharply, she veered head, signaling her sister, Margret, who faced Narukami and Madea. From afar, Minato saw the same twenty-two cards in organized rows and columns. Interested, with weary feet, he stood from his loveseat. He glanced behind his shoulder. "…Do you want to see?"

Rin blinked, looked at him then slowly nodded. Eurydice pulled her seat back and she traveled to his side, while her persona, obediently, retained her position. Elizabeth followed suit as he strolled next to Narukami. The silver-haired young man addressed them with a smile, but suddenly frowned, wondering why he hadn't visited during Rin's examination. Minato lightly shrugged in response, shifting his attention on Margaret, explaining to Madea the basics of the arcana.

Madea swallowed. "So…you're saying that one of these cards represent me … and that naked lady —"

"Your persona," she clarified.

"— is a manifestation of a — mask I wear…"

"Yes, that is correct."

Hot air leaked from her lips as she shook her head. "…such bullshit." Margaret paid her no mind, flicking her wrist and gesturing for the nudist persona. She spared Narukami a glanced before, muttering, "…Izanami, your assistance is necessary."

Narukami sighed wistfully. It was at that moment, Minato made the connection. Izanagi, Narukami's persona, and — Izanami, Madea's persona, beared similar names, perhaps related to each other in a common myth. Minato frowned. His knowledge of mythological figures was limited to what he had learned in the Velvet Room and a little self-study when he wasn't exploring a demonic tower.

The persona, Izanami, wordlessly rose and floated behind Madea, gripping the frame of her loveseat. To the back of the courtroom, Izanagi muttered something like, **oh thank you gods…**

"Hmm," hummed Elizabeth. "That persona's clothing of choice is awfully — revealing. I've notice some females of this generation, mimicking a similar attire at the — stripe…club?"

"…Stripe club," Rin repeated, innocently. Her voice reached Narukami who looked at the threesome in confusion. "…Stripe…club?" Minato, attempting to restrain a smile, briskly shook his head and said, "as in…a club of zebra stripes."

"Um…I see." He sighed, apparently given up on understanding, refocusing on Margaret and Madea.

"As my sister already explained, your affinity is visible here, but that is for your own discovery." She gestured at the face-down cards, portraying black and white masks over blue circles. "According to your own heart, reach out to your true arcana."

Madea rolled her head back, staring, blankly, at her acclaimed other self. The persona, identified as Izanami, returned the gaze. A vicious stare-down commenced like an epic competition for dominance, until, Madea relented. "This is all some stupid joke anyway…" Her eyes wandered, eyeing each column and row of cards. "…I want…this one," she said, pointing to the last card on the second row.

Minato pondered the layout of the cards. If organized in the previous order, she had chosen the arcana that came after The Wheel of Fortune, the eleventh arcana, The Strength. Yuko Nishiwaki flashed to mind, the bearer of his Strength social link. She was an energetic schoolmate who found fulfillment in coaching others toward personal improvement.

Fingers snapped, sharply, returning Minato to reality. He bristled, blinked and then watched twenty-one, face-down, cards fade in a white light. The arcana Madea had, carelessly, chosen remained.

Margaret flipped the card. Her pale features tightened. Narukami gulped, staring incredulity at the displayed arcana. It was dead silent for a few seconds. Madea looked around the table, judging their expressions. Her ocean colored eyes stopped on the paler than usual silveret. "…_Darling…_why so baffled? That expression is inking your only appealing trait."

Narukami licked his lips, contemplating a response. It was Margaret who, somewhat, eased the tension Rin and Elizabeth were oblivious to. "Your affinity is to _—_" She breathed uneasily. "— the _alterative_ of the Strength…You represent the **Lust arcana**."

…_The Lust…?_ Minato ruminated. Out of every arcana he had ever saw, or handled, the so-called tarot card, The Lust, possessed the most — obvious implications due to its bold title.

The Lust, unlike neither The Aeon nor Fortune, featured a blue outline like the standard twenty-two arcana. It portrayed a bizarre image. A woman, floated over extended animal heads, roaring in her glory, with some sort of blue lamp radiating chilling red and yellow colors. The illustration, itself, sent a chill down his spine. He didn't understand, but in its presence, he felt — submissive?

"…I don't want that one," Madea, automatically, proclaimed, expression of disgust, staring at the tarot card.

Margaret shook her head at the demand. "The arcana you have chosen, represents your current inner thoughts. Another drawing would be useless, yielding the same result."

And then Minato saw it. An ominous aura flared from the persona, Izanami, as Madea stared venomously at the stoic assistant. An eerie chuckle echoed as she opened her mouth. To the front of the courtroom, lone occupant on the bench, Igor waved his hand, dismissing the bronze mallet. "Aw…this is quite the sight, another alternative, how very unpredictable. The arcana, The Strength, symbolizes self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over brute force. Now, its alternative…is The Lust, symbolizing the overconsumption of power. It represents strength as well, but strength won through dominance. _Not true strength nor power, but the fantasy of abusing power._ A difficult façade to overcome…"

Margaret took over, opening her Persona Compendium and skimming through the pages. Having found the page, she trained her golden gaze on the personified goddess. "…Izanami," she said. She down casted her head, eyeing Madea. "Do well to remember that these are your persona's inmate abilities."

"H-her abilities…?" Madea repeated, incredulous.

Ignoring her disrespectful tone, Margaret nodded. "_Zionga_," she began, reciting from the Compendium. "_Mudo_, _Mamudo_, _Fatal End_, _Foul Breath_, and… **_Spirit Drain_**. A diverse skill set that's usefulness is directed toward aggressive combat."

She, wordlessly, closed the Compendium, pivoted on her feet and walked up the bench to her assistant judge seat. "Hey," Madea snapped, jumping to her feet, "I'm not finished talking you!" She was intent on following her, but Narukami rose and caught her arm. Madea wiped around to yank away for his grasp. "Get the hell off me," she cried.

The silveret swallowed, yet maintained the grip even as she attempted to pry his fingers. Finally, he said, in a commanding tone, accompanied by a piercing glare, "Sit down… Igor, Margaret and—"

"Elizabeth," said girl offered.

"— yea…and Elizabeth," he nodded, "are offering us their guidance and advice. If you think this is all a dream, then stop deluding yourself. Everything that's happened, The Nameless City, our car crash, those monsters, the event and…" He gulped. "T-those…t-those tied up high-schoolers…it was all real…so…if you want to return home, learn to listen."

Narukami released his grip. Madea stared at him. She rubbed her arm, vivid red due to his grip, for a moment and then stepped forward. Her persona, staring down at the silverette, pulled back her loveseat. Narukami exhaled an exhausted sigh then veered his head, looking at Minato. "Why don't you and…Amano take your seats too? I feel like a lot of things haven't been explained."

"…Alright." Minato nodded, returning to his seat. Rin followed behind. Finished with her current duty, Elizabeth traveled up the bench, reclaiming her assistant judge seat. When everyone was seated, in their proper placement, Igor spoke again. "Young Narukami…Young Arisato, I imagined you both are familiar with the ability to strength one's heart."

"Yea…of course, **social links, the bonds we shared with others**," said Narukami.

Igor nodded, massively long nose inches from touching his desk. "That is correct."

"You," Margaret said, addressing the silverette, "have already faced one ordeal. Through your hardships, you gained comrades, friends and life time bonds who guided you toward _Your World_. In the process, you also completed a cycle…_a Fool's Journey toward fulfillment_."

Elizabeth directed a smile at Minato. "Master Minato —"

"Master…Minato…?" Narukami questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Minato gulped. It recurred to him during their introduction. He offered the name Ryoji. Upon meeting — discovering — Rin, handing out his true name was an unpredictable variable. After reawakening to his abilities, the real Ryoji decided to state his residence within his mind and offer, unneeded, advice. When giving a name to Narukami, Ryoji bombarded his head with, "Ryoji, Ryoji, Ryoji," until, finally, relenting.

"— you as well," she continued, "have undergone a terrible ordeal. It was thanks to the bonds you honed that sudden demise was repelled. In a similar fashion, you underwent _your own Fool's Journey_."

Igor waved his hand and seven glows illuminated the marble-top tables. The intense light momentarily blinded Minato. As he blinked a few times, adjusting his vision, he saw seven new arcana on the marble-top table, but, strangely, the tarot cards never overlapped Rin's section. The arcana were generally foreign, but, scanning the row and columns, Minato noted The Fortune, The Lust and — **The Aeon**?

"What you see before you are arcana alien to the standard tarot deck," Igor explained. "These, referred to, alternatives show a different reading for some of the broader arcana. In your original journeys, you both obtained one or two of these differs."

"Things have changed," Margaret voiced. "I, in my time as an assistant, have never seen more than a single customer enter this room. Usually, that customer is someone whose ego can be nurtured or…someone whose future is in danger…But, this time is different, threatening more than a single person."

Elizabeth shivered in her seat then hummed in thought, tapping her chin. "…In order to ensure your successes," she looked at Minato and then Narukami, "I suppose new social links to represent the new arcana must be established, but — hmm…" She paused abruptly, pressing her pale lips together, and rolling her golden eyes upward. "…I can't even begin to imagine what the result will be for such overwhelming power."

Igor leaned forward, straightened his back, and smiled widely. "The persona ability is the ability to control one's heart. As you already know, with social links, personae become stronger." He curled his fingers together. "With new social links, **new personae will be available as well**." He paused, momentarily, before continuing. "As to the end result…you, young Narukami, will gain something, exclusive, young Arisato possesses dormant, and vice-versa, expect what you gain, from young Narukami, young Arisato, is something more…flexible. In simpler terms, you both are _lacking _something the other possesses."

Lacking. It took a second for the information to register, but, when fully accounted, Minato understood that even with his _Wild Card_, his abilities were, somewhat, immature — yet capable to grow and develop. Maybe, on instinct, he veered his head, looking at the silverette, who returned the gaze with a matching deadpan expression. It was only for a fleeting moment but their thoughts were in perfect sync: "_What do you have that I'm lacking?"_ they, subconsciously, expressed to one another.

The stare was suspended when Igor snapped his fingers again. The tarot cards faded and blue lights shined above Rin, Narukami and Madea. Looking up, the silveret smiled warily, outstretching his palm. He pinched the blade of the _Velvet Key_, flicked it, and caught it with a snap of his wrist. The key landed to the center of bluish-green section of their table and the ashen brunette leaned forward, fingers touching the edge, inspecting the item. Alongside Minato, Rin held out her hands. She quietly winced as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Young Amano…and Young Madea," Igor said, "hold on to that. In the coming days, you might find our…" he glanced at Madea for a transparent second, "advice…useful." His bulging, bloodshot eyes focused on Minato. "As always, the only payment for our services is that you, our guest," he gaze traveled to Narukami, "abide by the contract…"

Minato nodded but a certain silveret was hesitant. He looked up at the occupants of the Velvet Room with a sheepish smile. "About that, I wasn't really in my proper mindset…so…I never actually read the new contract."

His persona, Izanagi shook his head, snickering mirthfully.** You wouldn't believe the acts done in his not-so-proper mindset. Being deceived by a she-devil **— Madea cocked an eyebrow — **neglecting the contract, and, most importantly, failing to recall my name.**

It was interesting, observing the distinct personality Izanagi featured, that differed from his taciturn summoner. But then, something even more fascinating occurred. Sitting straight in her assistant judge seat, Margaret giggled behind her hand, before regaining her aloof, dignified demeanor. It was done so smoothly, so quickly that he couldn't process the reality. Elizabeth stared, momently, stunned at her sister. A mischievous smile caressed her pale features.

Margaret stepped down from the bench and strolled to Narukami's side. Ignoring the venomous glare from Madea, she placed a red folder on the silverette's section of the table. The persona, Izanagi, seemed interested. He rose and floated to his summoner's side, maintaining a healthy distance from the persona, Izanami. Narukami opened the contract, flipping the veil cover, and analyzed its contents. As the silveret scanned the contract, expression shifting from the text, Minato's mind wandered. The suppressed anxiety, intermixed with exhaustion, escaped, despite his restraints, and he slouched forward as a countermeasure. Questions, mountains of them, unorganized, rampant, began to surface to mind_._

_What happened to the, suppose, newly awakened persona users?_

_What was the true purpose behind the Three Wishes Event? _

_Who — what is the announcer?_

_Why am I even alive?_

_And Ryoji — ? _

He brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing the temples with his ring finger and thumb. A throbbing headache was occurring, increasing the instability his guarded expression masked. He pondered asking Igor, but immediately vetoed the idea. When Igor, who possessed near-omniscience, avoided questions, they were meant to be discovered in time. So lost in thought, he didn't notice Elizabeth, appearing by his side.

"…Master Minato," she tested, placing a hand over his shoulder. Mustering his self-control, he managed to remain seated. "…You seem perplexed. Is something on your mind?"

Minato smiled. "…You could say that." With Elizabeth, so close, another annoyance rose to consciousness. Her gift to him, the curved saber, adhered with an elegant guard, was trampled by a shadowy beast. The fate of such a lovely blade stung his heart. His fingers craved its weight, to slash the air and hear the slick slice of the wind. He sighed, without realizing. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." To her perplexed expression, he added, "the suit of swords card, the saber…well — I lost it."

Elizabeth blinked. As she contemplated a response, Igor cleared his throat. She blinked again and sighed, smiling sadly. Reaching out, she cupped his pale cheek and winked, before pivoting on her boots and returning to her judge seat. Margaret collected the red folder, containing the contract, and returned to her seat as well. Was it his imagination or did Madea possess a rather sour façade?

"With the return of your persona ability, the service of **persona fusion** is available," Igor announced. Elizabeth held up her thick leather-bound Compendium for them to see. "Access to the Persona Compendium is also available, so, any personae, previously registered from…perhaps a _previous journey_, may be called forth…for a _small fee_."

She giggled at the bogus saying: _small _fee. Minato inwardly cringed. Her definition of small was equivalent to millions, conjuring personae for a blockbuster price. Displaying her Persona Compendium, Margaret said, "As stated the Persona Compendium will be accessible again. Y —" She paused to clear her throat," …Narukami and Madea, you will come to me to access your personae."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Narukami avowed. At his side, Madea was incredibly irked.

Elizabeth shot to her feet. "Yes and, of course, Master Minato and Miss Amano, you two will be under my care. And," she suddenly added, giving the raven-haired young man a sweet smile, "I will be in charge of **weapon pocketing**."

"Weapon pocketing," Margaret explained for her over-active sister, "is placing weapons, of your choice, in a sword of suits card —"

"— For a fee," Elizabeth put in.

"…Yes," Margaret agreed, comically eyeing her sister. "Once within a card, the cards can be crushed and materialized for use. It is a new system we are experimenting with to asset our guests."

"So, master Minato (Narukami narrowed his eyes, lips set in a hard-line) do not feel disheartened over the loss of the blade. It was simply a level four weapon and, in time, you will possess level ten weapons of mass destruction!"

Minato stirred at the mention of one of favorite song titles. Margaret placed her Compendium down. "One more thing, the known system of **skill cards** will also make a return. Because of the lack of an apprentice —"

"Marie," Narukami muttered detachedly, looking a way for a moment. Madea, for a split-second, shot him a bewildered glance.

"— I," the platinum blond continued, "will also perform them, until further notice."

Igor conjured his bronze colored mallet and lightly tapped his desk. "All necessary material has been account for. For now, it is time to bid you all farewell." With his free hand, he pointed to the back of the courtroom, behind the barred blue fence and rows of seats, where the Velvet Room door hovered. "Upon exiting through that door, you will find yourselves returned to your…**true reality**."

_True reality_, Minato thought. Igor never joked around. His words always consisted of a cryptic message or, unlikely, blunt explanation. Glancing over his shoulder, ignoring whatever Thanatos was — was he attempting a choke-hold on his initial persona? Minato shook his head, omitting the sight and notion. _Beyond the Velvet Room door…is the real world?_

He figured his fellow guests came to the same conclusion when Madea shot to her feet, trembling in delight with the right side of her lip curved upward. The multiple personae, throughout the room, shattered, returning to their tarot cards and sinking into their summoners. Thanatos and Orpheus returned to Minato's psyche, filling a small gap of his bottomless soul. The sensation was like a pleasant shiver, traveling down his spine. He assumed the party experienced something similar due to Rin slouching forward, eyes vividly wide, Narukami gasping, and Madea, whose feet buckled, leading her to slump back in seat with a case of the shivers.

Somewhat recovered, he stood from his loveseat and pushed it in. His ears buzzed, itched. Expect, the buzzing was a voice, he realized, a very — energetic voice.

**Hey, Minato, **Ryoji voiced, urgently. **Can…you summon me again?**

_Hmm, why's that? My mind can't be that boring…? Can it? _

**Huh, oh no, of course not. Orpheus is here and he's pretty nice. He lets me practice my moves on him, and's a great listener. **

Minato leaned against the marble-top table, cross armed. _Then why the sudden request…? _

He could feel Ryoji's unease, quite literally. Within his mind, echoes bounced back and forth like a ball, smacking a wall. **Well**, his persona mused, **Elizabeth still haven't pet my skull…**

Narukami stood, exhaling a torrent of air, and pushing his seat in. His gray eyes were untrained, dazed, but facial expression shifted as if having a conversation. Minato wondered if he was in a similar predicament, conversing personae.

**So**, the entity of death murmured, **how about it? **

_Hmm, how about what…?_

Ryoji sighed, disheartened. **Y-you know, summoning me.**

Behind the raven-haired young man, Rin stood to her feet, moment of weakness passed. The brunette, Madea, shot to her feet again, determined, kicking her loveseat in place. Minato shook his head at Ryoji's demand. _Maybe another time…and…I have some questions I want answered later._

Ryoji gulped, increasing the feeling of unease his summoner felt. Suddenly, once everyone was on their feet, a blue light shun, increasing the overall blueness of the courtroom. Suspended by thick black chains, the hourglass, hovering over the raised bench, glowed. Its glowing blue sands, previously frozen on the top section, began to slowly descend. It was impossible to miss but only he and Narukami seemed grim. Rin, appeared clueless, and Madea was indifferent.

_I guess we'll find out what that's about later_, Minato thought. Just as he was about to pivot on his feet, toward the barred blue fence, Narukami said, "I think…we have a problem…"

Minato turned around. Narukami had everyone's attention. "If…that door leads to the real world, we can't leave in our current state." He gestured at Madea. Tears and burn marks were apparent throughout her collared white shirt, exposing enough skin to make people stare. Rin's bra was visible, along with a clear view of her upper thigh. No doubt, there would be gawking. His attire was perhaps the most acceptable for the outside. A single tear was centered on his stripped blue and white T-shirt. Narukami was the most questionable. Cuts and bruises ran down his façade. His V-neck, which might have begun white, was smeared with blood to the front and back. Overall, he looked like he had been assaulted.

"People will definitely stare," Madea murmured. "I bet _honey_, right here," she added, patting Narukami's injured back — he grunted in pain — will probably be considered a sex offender."

"Sex offender…?" Two voices instantaneously questioned. Minato sighed. The voices belonged to Rin and Elizabeth. Ignoring the vulgarism, Narukami said, "I doubt wherever that door leads will be unpopulated. We can't go back the way we are."

"And," Minato added, sheepishly, raising a hand, "I…have no place to stay."

Narukami gave him a disbelieving stare. "You're kidding?"

"…No, I'm basically homeless."

Elizabeth shot to her feet, smiling demurely. "Considering your lack of housing, you can remain here, in my room."

Margaret immediately stood, vice-gripping her Persona Compendium. Her usual clear gaze was swirling, vibrant yellow. "Elizabeth, I have told you over and over that it is a sin to present ourselves in such a fashion." Her younger sister pouted, momentarily, before sitting straight and offering her elder sister a playful smirk. "Sister, if you feel left out, your guest could remain with you."

…_I sense a Megidolaon_, Minato gulped. A few seconds passed and, somehow, the room hadn't exploded. Gazing up at Margaret, who was obviously furious, he pondered how to defuse the ticking time bomb.

"Arisato or…" Narukami pinched the bridge of his nose, "Minato-san…Right?"

Minato nodded, offering an apologetic smile.

"Alright, well," the silveret sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I can offer you a place to stay."

"R-really?"

He nodded, confidently. "Yea, I've got this…rented out hotel room, but first," he pinched the neck of the tattered V-neck, "I really need some new clothing…"

* * *

**Tokyo, Marunouchi district**

**Wednesday, April 1st, 2014**

**9:30 PM**

* * *

_The Velvet Room really needed to lower the bright intensity_, Minato decided. Immediately, steps, alarms, cars honks and rapid talking filled his ears, clouding his thinking process. Gulping, he slowly opened his eyes. Fear instructed his feet to jump back, yet he willed his body to remain still. A good distance from where he was, the red landmark, the Marunouchi building, stood majestically, in the real world. But, something was wrong. Replacing the wave of pedestrians, during his initial encounter, were dozens of police cruisers, belonging to the **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department**, and ambulances. Police men surrounded the perimeter; wrapping caution tape to keep curious civilians away.

A hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. Turning, he made eye-contact with — Narukami. Madea stood near his side, staring overwhelmed at the police vehicles, maybe fully accepting the reality of her situation, with Rin, tugging on her shoulder. Minato cautiously eyed their attire.

Narukami, by far, featured normality, rocking his second outfit: a white T with blue outlines and black jeans. Rin possessed Elizabeth's exact height and measurements, so she was loaned the yellow collared shirt, tight-fitting jeans and white tennis shoes. The outfit was nice, fitting her petite figure, but the bright colors didn't match her personality. Madea received the short stick. Her bust was too overwhelming for anyone but Margaret, so she received the typical blue vested gown alternatively, which was grudgingly accepted.

Fingering his healed chest, Narukami scanned Minato's attire, restraining a grin. "Igor's tailored black suit… Looks good, but I can't believe it actually fit. And, smart move, avoiding the gloves."

Minato smiled warily. "…It's a mystery and thanks."

"Hey," Madea hissed, "can you two stop you the kissy-kissy act." She pointed to the countless police cruisers. "W-why are the police here?!"

Eyeing her from the corner of his eyes, Narukami said, "You know full well why." He ignored her venomous stare long enough to pocket a simple flip-phone and gaze at its square screen. "The times 9:30," he commented dryly.

"N-No way," the brunette countered. She pocketed her phone; an exact replica of Rin's, and clicked a button to the side. The screen lit to life and the time was displayed to the top-center. It was undeniably 9:30 pm.

"Time is irrelevant," Rin said in her monotone voice. Everyone stared at her, mystified. She had been so reserved to talking, Minato almost considered her mute. "An hour lost here is roughly half the time in reality."

**...Didn't the announcer say that**, Ryoji commented, stirring within his mind? Minato nodded, reciting the information.

Narukami snapped his fingers. "Oh, yea, I remember…that would a explain a lot." He raised a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. "...It felt like we've been in that place for an entire day…"

"…The Nameless City," Minato offered.

"Yeah…"

A dull silence befell the group, each pondering the incident that had just occurred. Narukami sighed, raising his gaze to the sky. Minato mimicked him. The sun was roughly set, lighting the sky a dark shade of light brown with formless white clouds, hovering about.

"We have to stop that announcer," the silveret finally said, lowering his gaze. The right side of his lips tugged upward, forming a weary grin, as he extended a hand. "How about it Ryoji…Arisato or Minato? Whichever you prefer."

Minato failed at preventing a small grin. Attempting to hide the fact, he diverted his gaze. He was fully aware of Rin's dull stare and Madea, glancing between him and Narukami. Collecting a fragment of his wits, he faced the silver-haired young man, accepting the hand and offering a firm handshake. "Minato…Ryoji Arisato…how's that?"

Narukami chuckled. "Kind of a mouthful, Minato-san."

The raven-haired young man merely shrugged, noncommittally. "I was born with it."

Cold fingertips overlapped his, recovering his depleted stamina. _Invigorate three_, Minato thought, glancing at the owner of the petite hand. "I…want to help." Rin eyed him, asking permission with her eyes. "WA — wait, what!?" Madea cried, attracting the attention of a few bystanders.

"It'll be dangerous," Narukami assured, staring at her timeless façade. She neither wavered nor batted an eyelash at the mention of danger. "I know." She shot Madea a glance, offering a hand.

"Y-you want me to help too?"

Rin nodded. "…Please."

Madea diverted her eyes, staring at the pinkish-white pavement with a pale light in her ocean colored eyes. "I…" She breathed anxiously, nibbling her lip. "I —"

"…Please," Rin repeated, vulnerably. Upon, hearing her foreign tone, the brunette gritted her teeth. Her eyes displayed clashing notions. Madea looked at each of their faces, stopping on Narukami, who returned the conflicted expression with bewilderment. "…P-please," he stammered, unsure of the difference it would make. The paleness in her eyes faded, altering to the usual mischievous glint. Smiling sardonically, Madea placed a hand over his. "I'm…only doing this for Amano-san _and_, only when I have the time."

And then, everything froze. It had been so long since Minato had experienced the surreal sensation that he almost panicked. Expect, this time, something was different. Narukami stood before him, mirroring his distress. Something fell from the sky, stopping mid-air. It was a single tarot card, bearing the number 0. A familiar voice rang throughout their minds:

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to thy final verdict..._

_Thou shalt be blessed with knowledge when bearing Personas of the Fool arcana…_

Minato blinked in surprise. He recalled the _new arcana_ Igor presented, and The Fool wasn't one of them. Hadn't he already unlocked the full potential of The Fool anyway? Or did it reappear to signify the new ordeal? He would have continued to ponder the possibilities, but another bright light descended. Another tarot card…

He perceived the image of a pink leaved tree with a large heart and two paths colored blue for the male figure and pink for the female figure. Without warning, the arcana was severed, like sliced by a katana, and faded into nothingness. Time resumed as if nothing had happened. Madea continued to chatter, explaining her conditions upon entering their little group, while only Rin listened. Narukami was pale — incredibility pale? He broke from their handshake, and stepped back, murmuring, "Rise…W-why?"

* * *

**Social Links (Minato Arisato)**

_The Fool (Brought Together By Fate): **1**_

* * *

**Social Links (Yu Narukami) **

_The Fool (Brought Together By Fate): **1**_

_The Lovers (Rise Kujikawa): **?** _

* * *

******Author's Note: **Well, here it is, chapter 13. I hope this answers some of many questions, regarding the situation. Any thing un-answered will be later on.

Something things I can go into detail are the new arcana. Some aren't exactly new, used in Persona 4 Golden, but others have never been mentioned game-wise.

The seven new arcana, which represent each fools new social links, are from the **Thoth Tarot deck**. They differ in name and, somewhat, in interceptions:

I: Magus

II: The Priestess

XI: The Lust

VIII: The Adjustment

X: The Fortune

XIV: The Art

XX: The Aeon

(**Next Chapter will be Minato again**-Two chapters for each character-and then switch to Yu)

(He'll meet his first social link. _A young adult who blames himself for the death of his best friend_...Sound familiar?)

* * *

**Comment to Reviews:**

**Observer: **_You aren't too far-off, but trust me when I say the announcer will surprise you. And, yea, Yu done messed up there._

**Jin:** _You honesty hit the mark. This story will become way darker, featuring creepy disturbing moments and how people can go freaking crazy when given power. I'm going to try to rival the mood of Persona 2, while keeping the feeling of hopeless in Persona 3 mixed with some kiddish humor from 4 and other realistic elements._

**Yami no Majou077: **_Thanks. It makes me really happy that you enjoyed it and sorry it took so long for an update._

**putandari**_: Welcome first timer. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and, about my writing, I just read a lot of books and it slowly got better with time. This might be my first story, but my rough drafts were...bad! And, heads up, about the Tattoo's well (eerie laugh) you'll have to see._

**lilharper**_: Thank you. I hope you keep enjoying. _

**MegaPotato: **_Hey, well, relinquishing was a typo, kind of. Had a very limited time to write this chapter, so some errors still stayed. I hope this answers some of your questions. Regrading the event, well you'll just have to see!_

**Kirie Mitsuru: **_Hey, thank you very much. Sorry it took so long to update, no electronics on vacation, and, on Minato, well...its going to be hard for him...is all I'm planning._

**l3largus:** _Haha yea. When it comes to combat, Minato is the ace. On the an authoritive female, well, keep reading, she appear later. Did that to foreshadow her character. Nice job, pointing that out. _

**A Jack Frost Guy: **_Haha, that is ironic and funny. I love making people think, so, keep on man. Oh, and Jack Frost will make an appearance pretty soon, along with his hot-head counterpart. _

**BloodBoredom: **_I understand and thank you. The first few chapters were...rushed and my first time writing. Usually, I go back, correcting mistakes I've made. And, thanks again, I will! _

* * *

**Final comments: **

Back from Va-K! It was kind of a business trip...yuck! Because hardly any electronics worked over there, I couldn't update...but I did purchase a The Book: **Portable Jung**. Reading it enforced what I already knew and taught some new stuff on Carl Jung and his teachings. Got me thinking how spot-on Atlus was with Persona.

Well, anyway, please **Favorite**, **Review**, and **Follow**. Soon, I'm going to impossibly busy, so writing will progress-very-very slowly. **BUT**, I'll find motivation from you guys. Later!


	15. Chapter 14: Status Quo

**Alert: **For those who haven't placed either Persona 3 nor 4, I do not recommend reading this, as it contains spoilers for both games. I suggest playing the games to enjoy their amazing game play and story line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona. The series belongs to Atlas. This is simply an idea-based story, worked on my free time with the names, cameo and story-line involving the series in the hopes of bettering my writing and creating an enjoyable story.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Status Quo**

"What people resist is not change per se, but loss."

― Ronald Heifetz

_Minato Arisato_

* * *

_**Iwantodai Strip Mall (Ramen Shop "Hagakure")**_

_**April 22**__**nd**__**, 2009 **_

_**After School**_

* * *

_The smell of steamy ramen noodles, including whatever extra ingredients, filled his nostrils. He had visited ramen shops before, his previous housings always seemed to have one near, but none were as popular as the Hagakura ramen shop, in the Iwantodai Strip mall. Twirling his chopsticks, Minato slurped another mouthful of noodles. It was good, better than he expected. _

_Kenji: Slurp, slurp, gulg, gulg._

_Someone beside him was also enjoying the ramen – maybe a tad too much. "…Whew, now that's what I'm talkin' about," an overwhelmed Kenji exclaimed. He looked at the blue-haired young man, swallowing another bite of ramen. "Was I right, or was I right? This ramen taste great doesn't it?"_

_He continued to babble, saying something about – secret ingredient, secret spice? – Until a light shined over his head and he realized he had rambled. "…Oh sorry about that…I get geeked up when I eat here."_

_You don't say, Minato thought, placing his chop sticks down. He caught a look of expectation from the ramen-loving brunette and realized he was awaiting a reply. Two responses came to the inexperienced wild card._

* * *

"_I agree with you."_

"_Shut up and eat."_

* * *

_The second option was tempting, somewhat mirroring what he wanted to say – expect a tad meaner. Minato mentally sighed. Kenji invited him and he was genuinely enjoying the ramen. He decided to choose the first option. "I agree with you." _

_Sparks practically beamed from his head from the given response. "Wait, really? You do? Well, I guess you can appreciate the subtle yet distinct flavor of the soup!" Kenji smiled widely. "You don't look like the type of guy I'd normally hang out with but, but, I guess, looks aren't everything." Taking another bite of his ramen, all talk and eat, he said, "…by the way, I hear you and Yukari are…close." Maybe it was unintentional, but his eyebrows wiggled, reminding Minato of something Junpei would do. "Damn, didn't you just transfer? Dude you move fast!"_

_Again with the same shallow, childish rumor that had somehow spread to, not only his classroom, but students around the school. Minato would have set the record straight, if it weren't so troublesome. Yukari was pretty, glamorous even, yet plans of attracting her were beyond him. He didn't have the __**charm**__ to spark an initial relationship._

_Kenji, completely unaware of his mental thoughts, continued to chatter. "Dude, we've got to get food some time again…Oh! And later, wait 'til you hear my secret plan! You'll be doing back-flips!"_

_At the last word, Minato felt a change in the atmosphere. No, it wasn't that. Everything around him, including himself, had frozen like time had stopped. This had occurred when he and the red-head – Hamuko? – decided to join S.E.E.S. A mysterious voice rang in his head: _

_Thou shalt have our blessing when _

_Thou choosest to create _

_Persona of the Magician Arcana…_

_From balls of light, the back of card came to sight. The card flipped, revealing the infinity symbol over two eyes, gazing at a ball of fire with hands, caressing the flames. Just as quickly as it appeared, the card faded, disappearing into a wave of light that followed into his body. It was a surreal sensation, somehow leaving him more – aware? _

_Time resumed. Unfrozen, Kenji raised his head, studying the TV, hanging to the left wall. He winced. "What, it's already this late! Damn, can't believe I missed my favorite TV show!" He turned to Minato and cracked a comical grin. "Man, you are one serious dude. Come on, let's get out of here."_

_Minato nodded, noting the time as well, finished with his ramen. He stood from the stool, picked up his school bag, holding it under his arm, and awaited Kenji, doing the same. Exiting Hagakure, a notion rose to mind. __**Social links are just tools…to make me stronger…**_

* * *

**Akasaka District (Hotel room)**

**Thursday, April 2nd, 2014**

**5:35PM**

* * *

Myriad drops of clear liquid smacked against the nearby window, disturbing his favorite activity: sleep. He could sleep in any weather, but, today, he was abnormally restless, antsy. Swallowing, he rolled to the side, lying on his back and gazed at the room's caramel roof. Where was he?

Yawning, he took a moment to scan his memories, recalling the mind-altering experiences. After exiting the Velvet Room, he agreed to help conceive the truth behind the Nameless City, a replica of Tokyo, Japan, just colorless. His comrades, each uniquely diverse, were the stoic Narukami, ballistic Madea, indecipherable Amano and, lastly, himself: Minato Arisato, the undead zombie, back with a vengeance. Basically, they were a group of diverse misfits.

Due to lack of housing, Narukami offered Minato a temporary residence. It far exceeded his expectations. He was residing in a well-maintained hotel. The room was the size of an average living room. A wide counter rested to the left wall, holding a tall framed mirror, with a plasma TV. To the right, a room he hadn't yet explored was the bathroom. Minato wondered if it rivaled the room's greatness. Overall, it was an extremely comfortable space that left him wondering how financially strong the Narukami family was.

Minato attempted to rise from the bed, beyond restless, but a sharp, pulsating pain erupted on his left chest, over his heart. His body froze and he fell back, restraining a gasp or yell. He was completely unprepared for the sudden irritation. It was like heated needles carved up and down, left and right, all over that section of his chest. Pain was something he was accustomed to, exploring a demonic tower wasn't without its dangers, but this pain went beyond that, threatening to shred his sanity. Through the throbbing of his chest, a memory resurfaced. He was thrown from a speeding motorcycle, and then skidded down a pavement road. His current affliction mirrored the former expect he was immobile, unable to even ball his hands into fist.

When he was almost at his limits, near fainting, the pain faded all together, failing to register. He snapped his eyes shut, mentally praying that the pain was truly gone, that it wouldn't return. A few seconds passed and – nothing. Exhaling a shaky breath, sweat running down the sides of his facade, he rose from the bed.

He sighed in relief. He was fine. He fingered his chest. It didn't hurt. Minato scowled. That or the pain was so intense; it completely destroyed his sense of feeling. He pinched his cheek. A wince instantly escaped his lips. "…What the hell," he murmured. Falling back on the bed, eyeing the caramel roof, he thought, _Ryoji, what just happened…please don't tell me you had something to do with it? _

Minato waited for a respond but his patience quickly evaporated. He was just too antsy today. Placing a hand over his eye, where his bangs didn't obscure, he mentally said, _Ryoji…?_

The silence was dull and uncomfortable, which was strange, considering his usual preference to silence. What made the situation differentiate was Ryoji's silence. He was never quiet, always, impulsively throwing his two cents. A small smile caressed his features. Even if the entire world had altered with time, Ryoji, maintaining his quirky traits was comforting. He was a constant in the new, unpredictable events. But then, why wasn't his constant responding?

Almost as if requested, the memory popped to mind. Minato deadpanned, a small frown replacing the smile he previously wore. "…Yea", he sighed, "_That_ happened."

Rising from the bed, Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The only being, other than Igor, who could offer suffice answers to the questions, brewing in his heart was – none other than – Ryoji. Knowing this, after Narukami hastily discarded him at the hotel, murmuring something about _parents_, Minato – cross-examined the entity of death. It resulted in failure. He received verbal stammering, nervous chuckles and vague statements. Their discussion concluded with Ryoji pleading the fifth –Minato had no idea where he learned that from – then proclaiming some other nonsense. Afterwards – he fell asleep?

The raven-haired young man shook his head. That didn't sound right. He angled his head down, eyeing his attire. He wore the tailor black suit Igor provided. That was weird. As a habit, to ensure a tranquil sleep, he would always strip down to his boxers at minimum. Something he would never tell the proprietor of the Velvet Room was how much he detested the black suit anyway. Had he been that exhausted from yesterday's maelstrom of events?

It sounded palpable.

Sighing, he threw his legs off the bed, stood and entered the bathroom. To his pleasant surprise, it matched, maybe even surpassed, his expectations. He turned to the white sink and smile, content that an unused tooth-brush was lying around with a tube of tooth paste. _Even the undead care about their hygiene_, he ruminated.

**0000000000**

Minato traveled downstairs to the hotel lobby. Upon relinquishing his key, to the front desk, he glanced back, staring at the heavy downpour outside, visible beyond the glass doors.

"Sir?"

He faced forward. The woman behind the desk, maybe in her twenties, with almond hair, tied in a bun, wearing the hotel uniform, scanned his figure, stopping at his blue eyes. She smiled a toothy smile that he slightly returned.

_She's cute…huh? _He mentally threw the hook, waiting for the fish, Ryoji, to bite. Sadly, not even a nibble was granted. Returning to reality, he said, "Yes?"

The woman opened a drawer, retrieving a white envelope. "Um, Mr. Minato…Ryoji Arisato, correct?"

Minato cocked an eyebrow, unable to contain his bafflement. How did she know? He only told Narukami – but wait, Rin and Madea were within hearing range. Could his name have been leaked? If his name reached the wrong ears, well, a _certain_ heiress of a _certain_ multinational company could become aware. Minato gulped, contemplating a response as the young woman tilted her head. "Excuse me, but do you know someone by the name of Yu Narukami?"

His deadpan facade masked another hint of surprise. He nodded.

"Oh, wonderful," she said, holding out the envelope. "Mr. Narukami wanted this given to you once you woke up." The corner of her lips quirked up. "But, I never imagined that you would stay in your room for so long…but I guess rainy days do that."

Minato, not knowing how to respond, nodded, grasping the envelope from her hand. "…How did you know it was me?" He rolled his head around, eyeing the surprisingly few individuals scattered throughout the lobby.

"Well," the young woman began, cupping her chin, "I was told that you would be wearing a rather…interesting outfit and had –" She paused, narrowing her eyes at his, "very, very blue eyes."

"…I see." He offered a polite nod then pivoted toward the maroon sofas to the side of the entrance doors. Taking a seat, he held the white envelope to his eyes. It was too heavy to just be a letter. "Don't tell me he –" Minato sighed, poking his thumb under the envelope flap, and then pushing it up. An organize stack of bills came to view plus a folded loose-leaf note. He retrieved the note, unfolded it and analyzed its contents:

**Consider this a loan you can pay back anytime. I figured it'd be hard to get around without some money, so make good use of it. I noted my number at the bottom so contact me anytime too. I'll visit when I can, so we can discuss everything. Stay safe until then. **

**Yu Narukami. **

_Simple yet straight-forward_, Minato thought. Yet, somehow, it was more than that. It was a reassuring thought, someone having his back. And, for some inexplicable notion, he felt that in his time of need, he could rely on Narukami. The guy simply radiated good-intent and reliability. Sighing with a small smile, Minato stood, stuffing the envelope in his coral black trousers then walking toward the entrance doors. First things first, he was antsy and needed, no, craved exploration. _Wonder what's to do around here? _

**0000000000**

Narukami was as generous as they came. When Minato wasn't dampened in rain, searching for a retail store that sold umbrellas, he took a moment to assess his given loan. Twenty one-thousand bills, equaled to a total of twenty-thousand yen. A little too much, but, then again, who was he to complain? The world circulated on the thin-paper as that one saying went: _money makes the world go round and round. _

His current location, the Akasaka District, was another example of the big city, rivaling the Marunouchi district of Tokyo with its endless number of tall buildings, transportation and intersections. Although, it was less business oriented, presenting itself as a more residential and commercial district. Stores were at every corner, displaying brand merchandise. Clothing stores were by far the most advertised as people were always concerned with their appearance.

But, today was incredibility lax. He was accustomed to the streets of Tokyo bombarded with pedestrians, carrying out their daily to-dos. Maybe it was the rain as that one young woman mentioned, because the streets he passed, the stop lights he stopped, were near barren. Even traffic was manageable. Somehow, it left him uneasy, reminding him of the Nameless City.

He hadn't been alone and the upcoming events preoccupied his mind, but trapped in a distorted city, filled with shadowy monstrosities was – nerve wreaking. But, the most distributing factor was the isolation, the complete stillness – the complete nothingness the city radiated. Its shallow, oppressive atmosphere wormed the notion of utter quarantine. Still, the sight of a couple, under an umbrella, a police officer, directing traffic or the usual up-tight driver relinquished the depressing memories he desperately tried to stool away.

To escape the heavy downpour, he entered a local convenience store. The place was narrow, basic, compared to the skyscrapers it neighbored. It featured all the basic commodities for a quick visit, and – convenient umbrellas at a competitive price along with junk food of the current generation. Minato gulped, forcefully swallowing the forming saliva. Recalling, his last meal had been during his eccentric date with Elizabeth: the hamburger helper. That was roughly twenty-four hours ago. He hadn't eaten for roughly – an entire day.

The raven-haired fool didn't waste a second, circling the rows of packaged sweets. Offhandedly, he reached for a random umbrella then turned toward the counter. "M-my," began the cashier, staring at the bizarre mix of items. She was an older woman with wrinkled white hair and thick-rimmed glass over her brown eyes. "Well, young man that is quite the mix of items." She bowed. "Thank you, will that be all?"

Minato placed the selected items on the green counter, consisting of a variety of candies, interesting shaped breads, chocolate bars and more – including the umbrella he realized had a dark blue top. "…Just about," he smiled. He looked at the elderly shop-keeper and, suddenly, froze. With her wrinkled white hair combed back, peaceful smile and quiet demeanor, she reminded him of Mitsuko. With her husband, Bunkichi, they represented the Hierophant social link.

They were both caring individuals, who owned a bookstore, Bookworms, although Bunkichi – at times – thought it was a deli on numerous occasions. He remembered their tragic tale as it somewhat mirrored his own. Their son, previously a teacher, at a high school had died in a car crash. To preserve his memory, a persimmon tree was planted. Minato grew to deeply care for the afflicted couple, considering them almost – family?

He wondered how his death affected them. And, if four years later, they were still around.

"M-my," said the elderly cashier, touching her cheek, "is there something on my face?"

Minato blinked, realizing that he had staring so intently. He was doing it again, drowning in his memories. He mumbled an apology, rubbing his eye lids. The elderly woman simply giggled. "Oh, it's alright. Today is quite the lazy day where most people won't come out because of rain and light storm. How strange…it's usually never like this during summer time."

"…Never like this," Minato repeated.

"Oh, yes," she murmured. "Heavy rain such as this is uncommon but thunder as well…is something I've haven't seen in many years."

Maybe it was his mind, connecting the dots from scattered facts, but something Elizabeth had said surfaced to consciousness. He flashed back to their date.

_"Well, she explained the fairy tale was about an **inflamed bad-mouthed goddess** who fell in love with a **silver-haired man**. The tale went on that the goddess learned of man's bold **proclamation of another lover**. When the goddess learned this, she cursed him. Now, every day at a certain time, the goddess would **change the weather** in the man's area to extreme temperatures."_

_Silver-haired man_, he ruminated. Narukami came to mind, being the only male he knew with silver-hair, but then, his senpai, Akihiko Sanada, also possessed silver-hair. Maybe it was all a coincidence. Narukami didn't seem the type to deliberately anger a goddess and as the saying went: _hell knows no fury like a woman scorned._

Minato waited until the thought faded. The elderly woman scanned his items, placing them in a plastic bag. "What's your name?" Maybe it was the similarities she shared with Mitsuko that urged him to ask. He didn't know why, but representing The Fool, Minato understood the importance of gut-feelings.

"M-my name?" The cashier questioned, eyeing him through her thick lens. The raven-haired young man nodded. "…I'm – Minato. Nice to meet you."

The elderly woman studied him for a moment, judging his seriousness and then let out a heartfelt chuckle. "Young man, is your name truly, Minato?" The person in question blinked in confusion. The act beckoned the elderly cashier to smile spiritedly. "Well, young man, Minato-kun, here in Tokyo there are twenty-three special wards that come together to make up the most populous section of this city." With a smile, she leaned forward, resting on her hands. "Do you know what ward you are currently in?"

His confusion must have been conspicuous, because the elderly woman chuckled behind her hand. "You are currently in the Minato ward, young man, sometimes known as _port_." Her smile grew when the realization came to the fool, whose eyes widened at the – irony?

"My name is Momoka. It's a pleasure, Minato-kun."

Neglecting the ironic notion of his shared name – Why wasn't he informed before anyway? – Minato extended his hand, and the elderly cashier, Momoka, accepted. "…It's a pleasure," he said.

**0000000000**

His breakfast – maybe even lunch – the bag of sweets hadn't lasted five minutes after, exiting the convenience store. Momoka, the elderly cashier, offered him a discount due to his friendliness, a rare trait she mentioned, and bountiful purchase. The overall total was a bargain for the amount of purchased goods. Minato silently vowed to visit another time. He found a trash bin to dispose of the empty bag of sweets afterward.

Rain continued to pamper the streets of Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The clear liquid coated everything, giving the surrounding buildings and street a slick gleam. Almost like a reflection. Heavy drops drummed the umbrella as the raven-haired young man continued to venture, familiarizing with the area, with the occasional clap of thunder, echoing overhead. A fire station was to his left, eerily barren, displaying white paramedic vans and, of course, fire trucks.

Where was he now? Two tall rows of buildings were to each side with a pavement road, colored red to the left and blue to the right. He proceeded onward, to an intersection. Something caught his eye. Directly ahead, pass the cobblestone path, was a sign that read: Aoyama Cemetery.

…_A cemetery_, Minato thought. Gazing in the distance, the cobblestone path seemed to stretch forever with green-leaf trees being the only thing in sight. Something about the place urged him, perhaps, because his original body might have been somewhere similar with a typical grave and epitaph. His feet moved before his mind could process. He hadn't visited a cemetery since – his mind went blank. _Never_, he supposed. After his parents death, began the endless cycle of stranger jumping. He refused to call those people family, people who didn't even deserve a place in his memories.

Minato sighed. Tall bamboo-like trees hovered overhead, being swayed by the light wind and rain. The area began to open up in no time and he finally caught sight of a few burials to each side of the cobblestone path. He always imagined a cemetery to be uncomfortable and rather – frightening due to all the superstitious stories. It might have been at night, which he doubted. Instead, he felt at ease. He imagined even more so than exploring the city on a typical, sunny day.

He wondered if others would consider him abnormal. He subconsciously shrugged, already disinterested in such opinions. They didn't have the personification of death, head-locking the manifestation of their innermost thoughts. Then again, maybe his ease was because of Ryoji's presence in his mind. He had walked for a while, until finally finding a split in the road, where the path branched off into four alternative routes. Left and right led to the streets, and straight ahead, the path continued. Minato never hesitated, taking the straight path.

He eventually lost track of time. The rain led his mind afar. While he attempted to neglect, remembering his friends, now, the temptation was too alluring. He breathed heavily as he tried to forget how much he missed them, how much he wanted to see them. Reflecting, Amano, Madea and Narukami, weren't half the misfits or as diverse as his previous comrades, S.E.E.S. Although, including him, they were pretty high-up there. A small smile formed over his straightened lips. _I'm_, Minato thought, _not alone._

"H – r – t –, m – s – r – y."

The raven-haired young man turned wildly. He heard sobbing voice, intermixed with grief and bitterness. What was someone doing in such an isolated place? Wasn't he alone? Gulping, he followed the path, eyeing each side.

"I – m s – r – r – y. I – k – l – e – d – y – u."

_I'm sorry, I killed you_, Minato pieced together. Immediately, his eyes widened and he broke in a small jog. The voice was becoming louder, angrier, as if drowning in negativity. That wasn't good. Grief, while seemingly a negative emotion, gave strength to malevolent entities.

"Hiroto, dude, I'm so sorry!"

His legs, automatically, stopped. Veering his head, he saw a blond-haired man on his knees, head bowed, hands clapped for the grave into of him. The man was without an umbrella and was incredibility dampened. A thin trail of water traveled down his face and the wild card realized it wasn't rain. Minato strolled closer, stretching his arm so the umbrella covered the man while he was defenseless against the hail. The man, perhaps, aware of his presence was silent for a few moments. "Go away," he said in a deathless whisper.

"…You'll get sick," Minato resorted.

The man looked up, eyeing the fool from the corner of his eyes. Then, he completely turned, gazing up at Minato as if he were a mirage or ghost. "…H-Hiroto?"

"…Hiroto?" His eyes wandered to grave. It was fairly large, compared to the rest, composed of a foundation of perfectly cut bricks that came together at the top where an epitaph was written:

_**Hiroto Kai**_

_**Brother, Friend, Lover, One-Of-A-Kind**_

_**December 3, 1991 – March 31, 2014**_

Sorrow panged his chest. Minato looked at the man and their eyes met. His dark-brown eyes, which might have originally been bright with confidence and energy, were dead, lifeless. Minato wanted to help the bleached-hair man. If someone didn't, his sorrow would engulf him, killing any chance of renewal. On impulse, he offered his free hand. "…Hi, I'm Minato Arisato."

The man appeared even more surprised, planting a knee on the flooded ground, and taking the fool's hand. "H-hey," he exhaled wistfully, "Minato-san. My name's Nakamura." Minato nodded, helping him to his feet.

Breathing shallow, the bleached-haired man, identified as Nakamura said, "D-did someone you know… go away too?"

_By go away, he meant died_, Minato thought. The fool was silent, contemplating a response. Having found nothing, he shook his head briskly. "…No, not now. Why do you ask?"

Strain chuckles escaped Nakamura. "Y-your clothin'," he paused, chuckling again, "really fit this place. I…should've wore something appropriate too."

Momentarily, Minato scanned his own attire, restraining a sigh, realizing that Igor's suit perfectly fit a funeral. Nakamura, although, wore a buttoned up white and blue stripped shirt, casual pants, shoes, and a poorly adjusted beanie. Clothing ineffective for the current weather, but then again, Minato couldn't fuss. He had been without an umbrella for a large portion of his walk.

"No," said the raven-haired young man. "Call me…abnormal, but I came here because I feel comfortable. I saw you without an umbrella and then became worried."

Nakamura rolled his dark-brown eyes upwards at the hand and umbrella overhead, perhaps just realizing that the rain wasn't pouring on him. He looked at the dampened fool with a weary smile. "Hey, you know what…you're a weird guy." He chuckled, but this time, comically. "…You're just like –" He turned to the epitaph. His breathing hitched and then quicken, becoming unnaturally rigid. Without warning, Nakamura swayed, almost falling to the side, but Minato caught his arm. Securing an arm under his, the fool steadied him. Nakamura was tense – on verge of breaking down. And then, the tears began rolling down his cheeks. He yelled, grimaced, cursed, and cried, while the heavy rain drowned out any and every sound.

Minato merely watched, supporting the grieving male. He didn't mind Nakamura's trashing, snot, which somehow found itself on the shoulder of his suit or the yelling that ached his ears. He was merely a human being, helping another human being. Nakamura calmed down after a while, drained of energy, snot and tears. Somewhat composed, he stepped back away from the umbrella's protection, running his hands over his drenched hair.

"M-minato-kun," he said, staring at the cloudy sky," …right?"

"…Yea."

Nakamura lowered his gaze, making eye contact and smiled a warily, exhausted, genuine smile. "Thanks." And then, time froze. The rain, the wind, Nakamura, everything – froze. Unprepared and still adjusting to the phenomenon, Minato somewhat panicked as a tarot card descended from the sky, stopping midair, bearing the roman numeral I.

It was one of the new arcana Igor spoke of. Similar to The Aeon and The Fortune, it possessed a golden-yellow outline. A naked, golden figure hovered with winged feet. Rest on its head was a golden caduceus. Multiple items, each golden, surrounded the figure as if being juggled: a stroll, coins, fire, an arrow, a sword, a cup and a – monkey?

A voice rang throughout his mind:

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to thy final verdict..._

_Thou shalt be blessed with knowledge when bearing Personas of the Magus arcana…_

With time resumed, Nakamura said, snapping the fool from his thoughts, "But, Minato-kun, you shouldn't come here anymore. If you ever see me somewhere, turn the other way." He chuckled halfheartedly, a sad light was visible pass his gaze. "I-I'm no good. I'm evil, just bring you bad luck. Just like –" Nakamura stared at the name on the epitaph for a second, before gulping, controlling his emotions and staring sadly at the fool. "Yea, well –"

Before he could conclude his sentence, Minato shoved the umbrella, and, on instinct, Nakamura grasped it. "…I live close by," he said, smiling a little. "Make sure, you don't get sick and…I'll see you later."

Nakamura looked like he wanted say more or vigorously return the umbrella, but the raven-haired young man turned, sprinting in the direction he came. _If I hurry_, he thought, _maybe I can get another umbrella from Momoka-san. _

The entire run, he effortlessly maintained a small smile, because, to him, **social links were bonds, forged to help people understand one another. **

* * *

**Akasaka District (Hotel room)**

**Thursday, April 2nd, 2014**

**11:55PM**

* * *

It was late. Minato was absolutely exhausted. The rain had gotten him pretty good as his cloth were heavy from soaking so much of it. His skin was probably wrinkly too. After returning to the convenience store, the elderly cashier, Momoka-san, and he chatted. Apparently, she had begun to care for the raven-haired young man as she wouldn't sell anymore sweets, stating that young man needed a more stable diet. She recommended nearby, affordable, cafe and restaurants that Minato was almost not allowed entry due to his soggy appearance. Still, he enjoyed a scrumptious lunch and purchased another dark-blue umbrella.

Backtracking to the hotel, the woman behind the desk nearly fell off her chair, laughing, at his dampened state. She fetched the keys to his rooms, mentioning that Narukami hadn't visited. Minato wasn't surprised. With such terrible weather about, he almost believed Elizabeth's tale of some outrage goddess.

Staring at the hotel room's elegance, Minato mentally thanked Narukami. Unhesitatingly, he entered the bathroom, striping himself of the water-logged coral black jacket, white-collar under shirt. Just as he was about to undo his trousers, pain like a blazing fire erupted around his chest. His trousers came undone as he fell backward, landing on his back. Kicking them off, Minato rose, wobbly, to his feet, exiting the bathroom and traveling to the mirror to the left wall. The pain was the same from when he had awakened. An aching pulsating pain, which he compared to needles, digging all over.

Standing before the mirror, his heart nearly stopped. Subconsciously, he flashed back to yesterday, to the three wishes event, the announcer, Inverse, and his explanation.

_"Upon…entering this Nameless City, you all were — __**branded**__, simply, with a __**Tattoo**__. These Tattoos are __**located somewhere on your bodies**__, all in diverse locations."_

_"The Tattoo you all witnessed is a sort of…__**contract**__."_

_"Somewhere on all your bodies is an identical Tattoo, featuring lucky number seven. You can refer to the Tattoo as a __**Time count**__, or, for those more…punctual, a __**time limit**__." _

_"You see, with the time count present on your bodies — there is __**no escaping**__."_

_"Every day, at __**midnight**__, the number displayed on your tattoos __**will decrease**__…and once it __**hits zero**__ — you, to be brusque, will __**die**__."_

On his left chest, over his heart, Minato saw the number six over a beautifully drawn hourglass with an old-school watch at the pinnacle. Black crescents surrounded the illustration at every flank. The number six suddenly alternated colors, slowly shifting from a coral black to a deep red. And then, the tattoo, the number six, began to move. It took every bit of self-control Minato possessed to not yell, to not cry from the intense sting. It were as if the skin, under the number six, was twisting, turning, being rearranged.

Minato bit his lip, drawing blood. The sensation didn't even register. He gripped the edge of the wide counter, actually making a mark with his finger-tips. Black spots formed throughout his vision. He was losing consciousness. His lean body quivered. In the process of nailing over, a familiar voice echoed in his mind.

**You wanted answers, well – I will respect your decision. It's your life for – now. **Ryoji paused for a moment, which felt like an eternity to Minato, who was trembling uncontrollably, attempting to stay conscious. **No matter what's happening, don't forget, you can't escape time. It will deliver us all to the same end. You have a year, and when the **_**promise day arrives**_**, we shall welcome the queen of the night as her Appraiser. That's why I wanted you died, to escape such a cursed fate.**

* * *

**(Social Links) Minato Arisato**

_The Fool (Brought Together By Fate): **1**_

_The Magus (Nakamura): **1 **_

* * *

******(Social Links) Yu Narukami **

_The Fool (Brought Together By Fate): **1**_

_The Lovers (Rise Kujikawa): **?**_

* * *

******(Time Count)**

Minato Arisato****** (5 Days Left) **

Yu Narukami****** (5 Days Left)**

Kimiko Madea****** (5 Days Left)**

Rin Amano****** (5 Days Left)**

* * *

******{Everyone, this Story will be on _hiatus for roughly two - three months_ as I'm leaving for basic Training. I enjoy writing, so I'm not giving up on this story, but, for the mean time, I won't be able to update.}**

* * *

**************Author's Note: **Here's where I explain a couple things you guys may/ or may have not understood.

**1. **The flash back in the beginning was to show that the Minato back then didn't really see social links as a means to help others but solely himself. Fast forward, and the Minato now is much more caring, helping others because it's right.

**2.** Nakamura is from chapter 5, Hiroto's chapter, and, because of what happened to him, Hiroto, he is deep depression, blaming himself for his best friend's death. He will be Minato's Magus social Link.

The Magus replaces The Magician arcana in the standard deck. It basically represents the same thing, but states more such as:

Good organizational and communication skills.

Has the ability to make dreams come true.

Success.

A new love, new partnerships, new relationships; or an old one rejuvenated.

**3. **As you guys probably understood, Marie is still out there, pissed. While the entire P3, P4 cast will play a huge factor in the story, for now, they are unaware of the current happenings, but a few will be making appearances very soon!

**4.** As for the Tattoo, as stated in chapter in chapter 12, everyone received one, including Minato. But, to make things worse, Nyx will reappear at the end of the year, and this time, since Minato and Ryoji are one, **they** will become her avatar. So, our stoic fool will have a little - a lot - of complications as the story progress.

(**Next Chapter will be Yu-**Two chapters for him)**  
**

Next, well see our silver-haired fool attend college.

* * *

**Observer**: Don't worry, Kimiko still has _A Lot_ to say for her arcana. On exchanging stories, that's a bit further down the line as neither fool trusts the other 100%. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

** justaputri: **Cross my heart, I'll have a good explanation. Stay tune (hint, hint) a certain red-head will be appearing soon.

**Jin**: For question one, personae in real life, well I'm just going say that there will be a lot of chaos down the road. Not just in the nameless city. On love interests, the main ones, I've always had those selected and I drop occasional hints for those girls.

**Crow667: **I love making people think and wonder. On Rise, well stay tuned - don't want to say too much - but I'll be both a surprise and awesome.

**twigggy**: Twigggy, thanks for the reviews. Yes, it will be - something when S.E.E.S finds their leader again. And he is the king of stoic, calm and collected, being a leader. Although I do prefer Yu, Minato is a cool bad ass.

**MegaPotato**: Yea, all the new arcana are from the Thoth deck. Persona 3 Fes and 4 Golden used them a little, but here, those are the new arcana. Thanks for the review.

**A Jack Frost Guy**: Haha, yea I agree Yu had it story will throw crazy hard situations at him and Minato. Can't say more -don't want to give away too many hints - but thank you for the review!

* * *

**Final comments: **

Please review, follow and favorite. I won't be able to update - or even get on a computer for a while - but if i return and see a lot of review, follow and favorite, well I'm going to give it 200%

Thanks to everyone that has read my story, which is very first and I'm really happy its liked. I'll try my best to update - any time - I have time.

Later, for now!


End file.
